Arthur et Lily
by Kimy Green
Summary: Il y a eu Tristan et Yseult puis Roméo et Juliette. Ça se terminera par Arthur et Lily.
1. Prologue

**ARTHUR ET LILY**

Auteur : _Kimy Green_

Fiction Rated T : _en raison du langage employé et de certaines scènes._

Disclaimer : _Le milieu et la conception des vampires appartiennent entièrement à Stephenie Meyer. Tout comme ses personnages : Edward, Bella etc… ( il est possible qu'on entende parler d'eux ). Mis à part ça, Lily, Arthur et leurs amis viennent de mon imagination._

Annonce : _Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Elles m'aiment énormément et trouvent toujours le moyen de se glisser dans mes histoires._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Les Cullen, toujours les Cullen et rien que les Cullen. J'en ai marre d'entendre à quel point ils sont parfaits et exceptionnels. Vous ne comprenez pas ma colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas sans raison. Je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Swan et je ne suis pas d'une maladresse incomparable, non. Je me prénomme Lily Constance, j'ai 17 ans, et j'habite en France. Dans le Sud de la France, plus précisément. Je suis dotée d'un caractère explosif et je dois avouer que je suis un tantinet ravagée du cerveau... Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Si je suis en rogne c'est parce que ma route aussi a croisé celle d'un vampire, d'un vrai. Par vrai j'insinue monstrueux. Car malgré tout ce que vous avez pu penser des êtres de la nuit, vous vous êtes trompés. Oubliez vos Cullen si irréprochables, mes amis, vous l'aurez compris :

Ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous des vampires ?_

_Ils éveillent la curiosité, le désir de l'insaisissable._

_Des contes en font l'apologie._

_L'immortalité, l'invincibilité._

_La beauté, l'élégance._

_Un être démoniaque rendu attirant par une imagination naïve._

_C'est ce que je pensais aussi._

_La réalité, néanmoins..._

_S'éloigne radicalement des fantasmes féminins._

* * *

— Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention, Constance ? M'intima une voix furieuse alors que je vacillais sous le choc, tentant en vain de rattraper mon sac qui glissait au sol.

Cela faisait la troisième fois en seulement une journée qu'Arthur O'brian me rentrait dedans au détour d'un couloir. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour me faire enrager -et, croyez-le ou non, cela marchait plutôt bien- mais tout avait une limite. Ma patience, par exemple.

— Excuse-moi, marmonnai-je sans grande conviction en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui balancer mon sac à la figure.

— Idiote !

Je l'avais senti venir. Et de très loin. Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, ma patience avait volé en éclat à l'instant même ou nos corps s'étaient percutés.

— Mais je t'emmerde O'brian ! Sifflai-je en me redressant malgré ma petite taille, le fixant froidement.

Ses yeux onyx se posèrent sur moi avec fureur tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattait dans le couloir.

_Oh, oh. J'étais plutôt mal barrée sur ce coup-ci._

— Tu viens de commettre deux erreurs en seulement une minute... Je te conseille de rectifier ton langage sans quoi je serais obligé de le faire moi-même.

Ce fut bref et très calme, comme une simple discussion entre camarades. Cependant nul ne doutait de la menace enfouie derrière ses paroles joliment tournées.

— Si tu savais ce que j'en fais de ton conseil, connard, crachai-je avec hargne.

Je me détournai de lui pour essayer de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, et me dirigeai vers ma prochaine salle de cours sous les yeux effarés de tous les élèves ayant assisté à cette scène plus qu'inhabituelle.

Ce vampire commençait sérieusement à m'insupporter. Oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé : j'ai bien dis ce vampire. Je le savais depuis deux mois, l'ayant appris par hasard. Un malheureux hasard, à vrai dire.

* * *

— Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais encore supporter une de tes putes ? Fulminai-je en contournant mon père afin de quitter ma chambre.

— C'est chez moi. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, l'entendis-je rétorquer avec force.

— Oh mais je ne dirais rien si elle reste ici. Tape-toi la, je t'en prie. Mais ne me demande pas d'endurer ça.

— Et où comptes-tu aller ? Ricana-t-il en me barrant le chemin, juste avant que je ne puisse descendre l'escalier. A cette heure-ci même tes amis ne pourront pas te recevoir.

S'il croyait que l'heure tardive allait m'arrêter, il se trompait lourdement.

— Maman doit se retourner dans sa tombe, sifflai-je en ressentant une once de satisfaction lorsqu'un éclair de souffrance traversa ses yeux marrons.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me gifler et me précipitai dans les marches en ignorant ses appels furieux. Je dépassai le salon, ignorant l'air mal à l'aise de la conquête du soir de mon père. Cela ne me faisait pas spécialement plaisir qu'elle ait assisté à cette dispute et qu'elle ait entendu mes termes peu élogieux à son égard mais je n'étais plus à ça près. Ma colère et mon dégoût prenaient la place sur la bienséance et je quittai la maison en claquant violemment la porte, m'enfonçant dans les lueurs blafardes et immobiles que projetaient les lampadaires bordant ma rue.

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de la direction que j'avais prise : Le quartier des noctambules. Ces endroits étaient réputés pour être toujours en effervescences malgré les heures tardives.

Je tirai sur le gilet que j'avais enfilé par dessus mon pyjama, souhaitant couvrir au maximum mon petit débardeur. Je me maudissais d'avoir mis un short de sport pour me préparer à dormir mais mon emportement demeurait plus fort que mes brèves inquiétudes, et je continuai ainsi ma marche déterminée sans trop me poser de question. Je n'avais pas spécialement froid, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la colère propageait suffisamment de chaleur dans l'entièreté de mon corps.

Il était tard, je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi et je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. Je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ces faits, souhaitant juste éveiller l'inquiétude de mon père pour lui pourrir la soirée comme il avait pourri la mienne.

Ma marche rapide commença à ralentir lorsque j'entendis les premiers rires d'hommes se trouvant dans les bars encore ouverts. Je stoppai ma course, guettant le moindre son, et je constatai alors que je n'allais pas tarder à passer devant l'un d'eux. Plusieurs personnes en état d'ébriété avancé étaient sur le trottoir, entrain de fumer leurs cigarettes. Je poussai un soupir, essayant de calmer mes peurs non fondées.

— Merde, jurai-je en réalisant enfin dans quelle position je m'étais mise.

Se balader seule en plein milieu de la nuit, à dix-sept ans, en pyjama. Je cherchais vraiment le danger.

J'évitai le bar en prenant la petite ruelle sombre qui passait derrière : Je comptais ensuite faire demi-tour, retournant sur une allée qui, je le savais, pouvais me ramener chez moi sans que je ne croise d'autres lieux ouverts la nuit.

— Oh ! Salut ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdue ? Héla subitement un homme sur ma droite, me faisant brusquement sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas vu avant d'être arrivée au milieu de la ruelle, là où se trouvaient les deux grandes bennes contre lesquelles il s'était appuyé pour uriner. Une odeur de pisse mêlée aux relents d'alcool flottèrent bientôt jusqu'à moi lorsqu'il commença à avancer dans ma direction.

— Non, répondis-je le plus fermement possible en ignorant les nombreux frissons qui parcouraient mon échine. Je vais rejoindre mon père, juste devant, cru-je bon d'ajouter pour qu'il évite de me croire seule.

Ma malchance habituelle sembla jouer encore un petit peu avec moi : Il était si imprégné d'alcool qu'il ne parut pas entendre un seul de mes mots. Je reculai, me préparant à le fuir, lorsque je trébuchai sur une bouteille de bière vide que je n'avais pas vu. Je perdis l'équilibre mais pas suffisamment pour me retrouver au sol. L'homme eut en revanche le temps de se mettre à ma hauteur. Sa grande main épaisse attrapa fortement mon bras, me faisant grimacer sous la douleur. Il m'attira à lui et j'eus un haut le cœur en inspirant malgré moi son haleine.

La peur me paralysa et j'en oubliai de crier, des larmes de panique troublant déjà ma vision.

— Re-reste un peu avec moi, chuchota-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'on peut passer du bon temps en-ensemble.

_Quelle idiote._

Je comptai me préparer à griffer et mordre pour me défendre lorsqu'une ombre dissipa soudainement le peu de lumière que distribuaient les lampadaires de la rue d'en face. L'ivrogne fut violemment emporté en arrière, m'attirant presque avec lui, et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quand sa main lâcha finalement mon bras endolorit.

La scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux et ce, malgré l'obscurité, manqua de me faire défaillir et allait bientôt peupler mes nuits de nouveaux cauchemars. L'homme gisait dans les bras d'une créature, tel un pantin désarticulé –son dos formant un angle mortel- tandis qu'un effroyable bruit de succion résonnait avec force contre les murs briqués de la petite ruelle.

Je voulu hurler et partir en courant, demander du secours, mais mon corps semblait figé, mes jambes tremblaient sans pour autant vouloir m'obéir.

Lorsque le spectacle incompréhensible prit fin, l'ombre jeta le cadavre au sol sans la moindre douceur pour finalement s'approcher de moi.

Une odeur de rouille, insupportable, s'insinua dans mes narines au même moment ou je reconnaissais enfin le visage blafard d'Arthur O'brian. Un liquide sombre maculait son menton et rougissait ses lèvres habituellement pâles.

— O'brian, murmurai-je alors qu'il attrapait vivement mon menton entre ses deux doigts fins.

— Parle de ce que tu viens de voir, Constance, et tu finiras comme lui.

Sa voix sombre, vibrante de bestialité, me perturba encore plus que ce que je venais voir. Son ton toujours stoïque avait totalement disparu.

Ses yeux d'un noir profond, acérés, observèrent minutieusement les expressions terrifiées qui défilèrent sur mon visage.

— Je viens de t'épargner un dépucelage assez douloureux. Tu me dois bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta-t-il doucement avant de me lâcher, s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant vers le chemin que je venais d'emprunter, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

— Vampire, soufflai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Cela n'existait pas.

Je vous promets que je croyais avoir été victime d'hallucinations. Seulement, lorsque le lendemain je me retrouvai face à ces deux iris flamboyants de menaces, j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il valait mieux pour moi de la fermer. Et ça durait comme ça depuis deux longs mois. Les persécutions. Arthur O'brian prenait un malin plaisir à faire de moi son souffre douleur alors qu'il ne savait même pas que j'existais avant cette sinistre soirée. Personne n'a compris ce changement de comportement. Sauf lui et moi, bien entendu. C'était notre petit secret. Le premier que nous avions partagé.

* * *

_Les vampires ne sont pas les êtres charmeurs que l'on aime vous décrire._

_Ils sont bien plus complexes que ça._

_Comment est-ce que je le sais ?_

_Je les ai rencontré._

* * *

_**Prologue réécrit le 19/12/12.**_

Les éléments de Twilight seront rajoutés pour correspondre à cette section de fanfiction.

Ma fiction originale, que je transformerai en manuscrit et sur laquelle j'ai tous les droits, se trouve sur mon site.

kimy - green . e-monsite . com

**Votre dévouée,**

**Kimy Green.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note importante** : C'est normal qu'Arthur ne brûle pas au soleil. Ça fait, en quelque sorte, partie de son pouvoir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

**THIS MEANS WAR**

_Même si ces instants me semblaient désagréables sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer avec une certaine douceur, aujourd'hui._

_Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui nous attendait._

_Lily Constance._

* * *

— Lily ! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! Sale gamine tu veux vraiment tout faire pour m'énerver, hein ? ! Lève-toi !

Je soupirai et ne bougeai pas immédiatement face aux cris de mon père, restant sur le toit de ma maison : j'étais passée par la fenêtre de ma chambre laissée ouverte et pouvais parfaitement entendre les jolies phrases que mon géniteur me «chantait» depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

— Ferme-la, soufflai-je tout en recrachant la fumée de ma cigarette dont je balançai la fin dans le petit jardin d'en bas.

J'escaladai avec facilité le rebord du toit pour atterrir en souplesse sur le carrelage glacé. J'allumai ensuite ma chaîne hi-fi, faisant résonner un air rock plutôt stimulant afin que mon père comprenne que j'étais levée sans que je n'aie à descendre du premier étage.

Inutile de songer à me laver ou à m'habiller, c'était chose faite depuis bien longtemps. Je me réveillais toujours une heure avant l'aube, que je me couche tôt ou tard, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette manie que m'avait donnée ma mère : toujours debout pour voir le soleil se lever.

Mon père pensait sans doute que, depuis la mort de maman, j'avais oublié notre ancienne habitude. Grossière erreur. J'aurais pu le lui avouer pour éviter qu'il ne me hurle dessus chaque matin mais j'aimais le provoquer.

Il était loin d'être un père modèle et je n'étais pas non plus une enfant adorable. Alors je continuais mon manège en quittant ma chambre toujours à la dernière minute.

Je pris mon sac et sorti de la chambre, descendant l'escalier sans me presser, et me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers mon père.

Je retins un rire amer. C'était fou comme chaque scène pouvait inlassablement se répéter dans ma vie. Il me faisait face, furieux, et semblait prêt à hausser encore une fois le ton.

Fuyant son regard noir, je laissai traîner mes yeux au hasard et m'arrêtai en tombant sur mon reflet dans le large miroir trônant au milieu du salon.

Mes longs cheveux roux flamboyant encadraient mon visage couleur crème, faisant ressortir mes yeux gris bleu. J'avais échappé aux taches de rousseurs, ce dont j'étais particulièrement reconnaissante envers mère nature. Rousse, pâle ET avec des taches de rousseurs, j'aurais été un cliché ambulant.

J'étais jolie, pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais bien trop pouvoir me moquer des filles soit disant parfaites.

Je remontai discrètement mon jean qui descendait trop bas, à mon goût. En vérité, j'étais loin d'être en surpoids. Je mangeais pourtant comme un ogre.

Mon père claqua ses doigts devant mon visage, me faisant sursauter et attirant à nouveau mon attention sur lui.

— Ça t'amuse d'être si insupportable ? Siffla-t-il, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

— Non.

Je retenais à grand peine un soupir exaspéré face à sa colère : quand comprendrait-il enfin que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'écoutais plus ? Mon impassibilité, du haut de mes dix-sept ans, pouvait surprendre. Cependant, lorsque vous êtes habitués à être traité comme une moins que rien vous avez deux options. Soit vous vous laissez abattre, soit vous vous battez. Moi, je n'avais jamais été du genre à fuir un combat.

– Tu ne traînes pas ce soir comme tu en as l'habitude ! Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher...

– …Comme si tu venais d'habitude, le coupai-je avec une amertume mal contenue. Je prenais le bus depuis mon entrée au lycée, et j'étais actuellement en première.

– Je sais que tu finis à dix-sept heures alors pas d'entourloupes en me disant que tu finis plus tard pour te balader un peu partout à ta guise !

– Oui, papa.

Il m'observa un bon moment, cherchant la moindre faille dans mon expression puis se recula, satisfait. Il se retourna pour prendre le sac qu'il emportait toujours avant d'aller au travail.

Nous nous séparâmes sans un « au revoir » et je repoussai ce sentiment gourd, un peu désespéré, qui précédait sans arrêt la question « Comment en étions-nous arrivés là depuis la mort de maman ? »

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'élança dehors, ayant un certain besoin d'air frais. La porte claqua derrière moi dans un bruit sourd et une légère brise fit doucement voleter quelques mèches devant mes yeux.

J'avais parcouru plusieurs mètres lorsque trois coups de klaxon me firent sortir de ma torpeur.

– Hé ! Belle rousse ! Je peux te déposer quelque part ? S'écria une voix féminine enjouée qui m'était très familière.

Je me retournai lentement, sourire aux lèvres, afin d'apercevoir Elena Pellissi, jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qui me servait d'amie.

– Encore un peu et je me tapais tout le chemin à pied. Bon sang, Lena, ça t'arrive d'être une fois à l'heure dans ta vie ? Grognai-je plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, tout en avançant vers la voiture rouge à moitié cabossée, héritage de son grand frère.

– Oui je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ! Répliqua-t-elle vivement, affichant un sourire narquois, en retirant son sac du côté passager pour que je puisse m'y installer.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé qu'elle me rendit et la voiture continua sa route vers le lycée dans un silence paisible. Les vitres ouvertes faisaient virevolter ses cheveux bouclés dans tous les sens et ça la faisait rire.

Elena avait dix-huit ans et nous nous étions rencontrées lors de notre année de seconde. Notre amitié n'avait pas vraiment commencé dès le premier regard. Nous avions toutes deux de –très– forts caractères et, une fois entrés en collision, les étincelles avaient été nombreuses. Le temps avait toutefois fait son œuvre et avec lui s'en était allé notre méfiance et nos carapaces respectives. Nous ne nous étions plus quittées un seul instant.

Malgré la ressemblance de nos tempéraments explosifs, un léger détail nous différenciait néanmoins : son penchant pour la bagarre. Elle pratiquait régulièrement la boxe en dehors des cours, son grand frère enseignant cet art depuis des années.

Elena adorait frapper et s'était faite une réputation de cogneuse hors pairs.

Je souriais en pensant aux nombreuses personnes qui s'étaient fiées à son air angélique et à sa bonne humeur constante. Ceux qui avaient osé la défier étaient repartis avec des bleus en plus et de la fierté en moins.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement la violence, préférant manier sarcasmes et ironie. Ainsi, les gens me fuyaient, craignant que je leur rabatte le caquet.

Moi, faire _peur_ aux gens ? Ça m'amusait.

Nous n'étions pas méchantes mais nous savions nous défendre en cas de besoin. Nos enfances assez catastrophiques nous avaient appris à nous protéger toutes seules, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était précisément ça qui nous avait rapprochées. Et puis j'admirais la grande gueule d'Elena tout autant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de mes commentaires mordants.

– Tu sais que la dispute que tu as eue hier avec Arthur a fait le tour du lycée ? Déclara-t-elle d'un ton trop détaché pour ne pas être intéressé.

Oh non. Pas encore lui. C'était officiel : Arthur O'brian était mon Enfer personnel.

Depuis que son secret ne m'était plus secret, il avait eu l'idée, fort fâcheuse je dois bien l'avouer, de me martyriser. Comme pour me rappeler ce qui me pendait sous le nez si j'osais révéler qu'il était un vampire. Allons bon, c'était évident qu'on aurait prit ma déclaration au sérieux et qu'on l'aurait capturé. La bonne blague, j'en riais encore. Jaune le rire, bien sûr.

Ma vie était merveilleuse. À la maison, mon père ; au lycée, Arthur O'brian. Chouette tableau, non ?

– Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as parlé à Vincent ? Lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Elle éclata de rire en évitant soigneusement de renverser une grand-mère qui était entrain de traverser. Vincent était la pire commère de toute la France entière et, accessoirement, c'était aussi mon meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis la maternelle. Nous étions tous les deux dans la même classé, séparés d'Elena. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas pu assister au charmant échange qui avait eut lieu entre le suceur de sang et moi la veille.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

– Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier et je dois dire que je suis fière de toi ! Il était grand temps que tu réagisses, Lily. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader auparavant.

Mon silence face au mauvais traitement d'Arthur à mon égard en avait surpris plus d'un. Elena en tête. À un tel point qu'elle avait voulu lui casser de nombreuses fois la figure. J'avais joué des pieds et des mains pour l'en empêcher. S'attaquer à un vampire n'était pas une bonne idée : l'ivrogne décédé sous mes yeux il y a deux mois pouvait en témoigner.

– Ça ne t'es jamais arrivée de te réveiller un beau matin et de te dire « je vais essayer d'être un peu plus mature et arrêter de me battre avec le monde entier ? » ?

– Si. Généralement je me recouche et ça passe, répondit-elle franchement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

– Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui parce que j'avais déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Elle me jeta un regard sceptique, ne croyant pas un seul instant mes paroles.

– Lily…

– Ne va pas là. On a déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois et tu sais que ça ne finit jamais bien.

– Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement. J'allai te proposer de venir quelques temps chez moi. Mon frère se fera une joie de parler à ton père si jamais il refuse, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

– Je sais, Lena. Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

– Et moi je ne trouve pas que tu aussi bien que tu le prétends, dernièrement. Tu es trop calme.

– Tu te plains que je me sois assagi ? Demandai-je, amusée.

– Parfois ça me manque de ne plus te voir te disputer avec les imbéciles du lycée, admit-elle et mon sourire se fanât. C'est comme si tu t'étais éteinte. Comme si tu avais peur.

Ma gorge se serra et mon cœur rata un battement.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille dans cette direction qui la conduirait immanquablement à Arthur. Au vampire.

Cela faisait deux mois que je déambulais dans une sorte de floue étrange. J'acceptais le fait qu'Arthur était un monstre. Ce qui ne fut pas facile à faire car j'avais toujours crus que les vampires n'étaient que des songes sortis tout droit de l'imaginaire de personne farfelus ou dérangées.

Je ne parvenais pourtant pas à réaliser à quel point cela bouleversait ma vision du monde. C'était comme si mon esprit était endormit, refusant d'affronter totalement cette vérité terrifiante. D'autres que moi auraient pu être plus qu'intéressés par la situation malgré la peur. Mais voilà : je ne faisais pas partie de ces gens, étant habituellement extrêmement terre à terre.

– Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien fait pour l'ennuyer ? Continua-t-elle, ignorant ma mine renfrognée. Tu n'as pas refusé ses avances sans même t'en apercevoir ? Du jour au lendemain il a commencé à te faire vivre un Enfer alors que vous ne vous étiez jamais vu.

– Techniquement, si. Nous sommes dans la même classe.

– Ne joue pas sur les termes, m'intima-t-elle, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant imperceptiblement.

– Non, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Il a juste assassiné –pardon, sucé le sang– d'une personne pour m'éviter une agression. Bonjour la crédibilité.

Mes mains devinrent moites lorsque le bruit de succion sembla résonner dans mes oreilles. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller en sursaut avec ce bruit jouant dans ma tête, depuis cette nuit. Je devais souvent dormir toutes lumières allumées, au grand désespoir de mon père, persuadé que je faisais ça pour l'exaspérer davantage.

– Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte ? Insista-t-elle.

– Je te dis que non, lançai-je plus fermement, énervée qu'elle se pose trop de question sur ce monstre.

Je préférerai finir sous ses crocs plutôt que de laisser Elena attirer son attention.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine rien qu'à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse se produire.

– Quelque chose est arrivé, assena-t-elle, têtue. Et il a dû te faire des menaces, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi sage ! Tu sais que je peux lui casser la gueule si c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est assez flippant ou populaire que je reculerais, tu sais.

Je me mis à rire, essayant de cacher ma peur.

– Tu te fais des films. Mais je t'assure que si un jour il me menace, je te tiendrai au courant.

Elle me fixa un long moment, suffisamment long pour que je me fasse du souci pour les automobilistes arrivant en sens inverse.

– Très bien. T'as intérêt à ne plus te montrer soumise avec lui, ma belle. Parce que c'est terminé. Je ne le laisserai plus, lui ou ses suiveurs stupides, te manquer de respect.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'un déclic se produisait dans ma tête. Je ne m'étais pas battue depuis la mort de ma mère pour me laisser intimider par un vampire. J'étais absolument terrifiée, certes, mais je n'allai pas mettre Elena en danger. Mon inaction provoquerait sa colère, justement dirigée sur le vampire.

Ça allait changer.

– Tu ne te mêleras pas de cette histoire. C'est à moi et à moi seule de la régler, compris ? Jure-moi que tu ne t'en mêleras pas et ce, peu importe ce qui arrivera, d'accord ?

Elle se gara avec facilité à quelques mètres de notre café favori et soupira.

– Ne te laisse plus maltraiter et je ne m'en mêlerai plus.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et descendit de la voiture en claquant violemment la porte.

– Je vais lui montrer ce que ça lui coûte de s'en prendre à Lily Constance, murmurai-je d'un ton bourru pour me donner du courage et dissiper mon angoisse.

Je descendis à mon tour et nous empruntâmes le chemin jusqu'à notre café dans un silence tendu.

Notre café : Le Café de Lou. Il se situait près du lycée et nous allions souvent y déjeuner.

J'étais parfois bien obligée d'y aller puisque mon père ne tolérait pas que je déjeune à la maison lorsqu'il commençait son travail plus tard que moi. Elena m'y accompagnait toujours. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans ce lieu que nous avions appris à nous apprivoiser et ça lui conférait un air familier, c'était notre coin à nous.

Sa décoration dans les tons rouges et dorés, ainsi que ses tables en bois, donnaient une impression de chaleur qui, généralement, enlevait toutes mauvaises pensées de mon esprit.

Nous n'étions pas les seules clientes : Arthur avait également choisi ce lieu pour attendre le début des cours. Bien sûr, toute sa bande d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs avaient suivis.

Arthur attirait les gens comme une fleur attire les abeilles. Il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas et profitait de ce statut privilégié. La moitié des garçons du lycée voulaient s'asseoir à ses côtés parce qu'il était Arthur O'brian : LE mec à fréquenter par tous les moyens s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de se faire draguer par les plus belles filles du lycée. Et ce, même si elles les draguaient uniquement pour se rapprocher du vampire. Et il semblait s'en amuser. Briser les cœurs devenait courant avec lui.

Ce qui me rassurait, dans un certain sens. Je ne voulais pas qu'une de ces idiotes se fassent sucer le sang.

Rien n'avait filtré quant à la disparition de l'ivrogne. Ni dans les informations, ni dans le journal local : j'avais guetté ces faits. Et pas de meurtre dans notre ville. S'il tuait, Arthur demeurait extrêmement prudent.

– Voilà le roi et sa cour ! Déclara Elena avec un ton pompeux après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

Moi j'aurai plutôt dit « le vampire et ses cruches » mais bon, je préférai pousser la porte.

– Ah ! Les plus belles ! S'exclama le propriétaire, tout heureux de nous voir.

Le plaisir était partagé. Il était devenu un peu comme notre grand-père au fils des années.

Son visage rond, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, et sa grosse voix l'avait rendu célèbre dans la ville entière.

– Bonjour Lou ! Le saluai-je avec un grand sourire.

– Ouais, salut le vieux !

– Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, Elena, et je peux t'assurer que tu auras des doutes sur la prochaine composition de ton café habituel.

J'explosai de rire devant la mine déconfite de ma blonde. J'aimais vraiment Lou pour ça : c'était le seul qui arrivait à clouer le bec d'Elena du premier coup. Mis à part moi, bien entendu.

– Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

– Tu supposes bien.

– Ça arrive tout de suite alors, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous allions nous installer à notre table habituelle, au fond du café. Elena pouvait observer à loisir Arthur et sa cour de là où nous étions. Moi j'étais de dos : ce spectacle me coupait l'appétit.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir Arthur O'brian pour constater sa présence. Je le sentais. Ça ne datait pas de la révélation. Ce sentiment étrange et oppressant avait opéré dès le premier jour de notre rencontre, lorsqu'il s'était avancé dans la classe lors de ma rentrée en première.

Il était impressionnant de bestialité, une sorte d'aura sombre, étouffante, se propageant sur son passage. Sa présence parmi de simples adolescents semblait déplacée.

Quel dommage que je fus la seule à m'en rendre compte.

– Voyons Arthur ! Il faut que tu manges ! Tu ne manges jamais, ce n'est pas bon. Regarde comme tu es pâle !

Je reconnus sans problème la voix de Laurie Pacard, admiratrice numéro un du vampire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous l'œil surpris d'Elena. C'était trop fort ! Si cette idiote savait que son chéri ne se nourrissait que d'hémoglobine prise à la source.

Il y eut un bref silence devant ma soudaine hilarité. Je sentis un petit objet me percuter le dos et je me retournai pour apercevoir un Arthur au sourire ravageur qui jouait innocemment avec les sucres posés sur la table. Inutile de préciser qu'il m'en avait balancé un et que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Je lui lançai un regard glacial et me tâtai pour lui envoyer mon propre pot de sucre à la figure mais l'arrivée du serveur me coupa dans mon élan suicidaire.

– Et voilà.

– Merci Romain, déclara Elena en balançant ses superbes cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.

Le jeune homme rougit vivement et s'en alla d'un pas mal assuré devant le sourire éblouissant de ma meilleure amie.

– Tu es cruelle, lâchai-je avant d'entamer mon croissant, mon pain au chocolat, et mon chocolat au lait.

– Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue qui frisait presque l'innocence.

– Il est amoureux de toi depuis un an et tu prends plaisir à t'amuser avec lui.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

– C'est ça, fais l'autruche ma belle.

– Aller mange, ma grosse.

Je lui lançai un regard outré avant d'avaler goulûment mon déjeuner. Son expression amusée se teinta d'un voile de tristesse.

– Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir. Pas vrai ?

– Non. Il gueulait trop alors j'ai préféré m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne mentais plus à Elena sur la situation avec mon père. À quoi bon avoir de la fierté avec ceux qui lisaient en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ?

– Bon sang cette fille n'a aucune tenue. Vous avez vu tout ce qu'elle mange ?

Laurie, le retour.

Elle essayait toujours d'attirer l'attention d'Arthur et, comme c'était chose connue que notre entente n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, ne se gênait pas pour me critiquer pour lui faire plaisir depuis quelque temps.

Manque de chance pour elle qu'elle se manifeste aujourd'hui, vraiment.

Je me retournai avec un sourire hypocrite au possible accroché aux lèvres et déclarai d'un ton mordant :

– Tu sais, je préfère aisément manger comme deux et avoir un joli petit cul comme le mien plutôt que de m'envoyer tes salades et me retrouver avec ton tour de cuisse.

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps pour les gens d'assimiler la phrase que j'avais dite, et Elena explosa de rire, suivie par la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle. Même les prétendues amies de la petite brune cachèrent des sourires derrière leurs mains. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, toutefois, fut le regard franchement amusé d'Arthur à mon encontre. Il avait eu un sourire bref mais bien présent.

– Tu crois que tu m'impressionne ? Cracha-t-elle, honteuse, comme en témoignaient ses joues colorées de rouge.

– Et toi, Pacard ? Tu crois que tu nous impressionne ? Siffla Elena, le regard meurtrier.

Laurie ne répliqua pas. Pas devant Elena qui avait une trop belle réputation avec sa fameuse droite. Elle connaissait le tempérament dangereux de la blonde. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

– Les jeunes ! Pas de bagarre dans mon café, je vous préviens, intervint Lou en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Les cours vont commencer alors : Dehors !

Nous nous retirâmes après avoir payé dans un raclement de chaises sonore. Laurie ne nous lança pas un regard et s'éloigna avec ses amies tandis que je retenais tant bien que mal Elena par la main, la connaissant par cœur.

– S'il te plait, Lily. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Juste lui casser une ou deux dents.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ce n'était pas de tout repos d'avoir une meilleure amie comme Elena.

Après avoir salué Lou, qui interpella la blonde pour la raisonner sur son comportement trop intenable, je commençai à traverser la route. Un brusque coup de klaxon et un cri me firent brusquement sursauter. Une main ferme s'empara de moi et me tira en arrière, me faisant atterrir contre un torse puissant. La voiture passa devant moi, au volant se trouvait une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

– Bon sang ma petite ! On n'a pas idée de traverser sans regarder !

– Je... Je suis désolée, fut la seule chose que je parvins à murmurer, sous le choc.

– Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? S'enquit-elle tout de même devant mon état.

Je secouai la tête et elle marmonna quelques phrases sur «le comportement irresponsable des jeunes d'aujourd'hui» et continua sa route.

Deux mains fermes me firent lentement pivoter et je me retrouvai face à Arthur, mâchoire contractée, qui me dominait de toute sa taille.

– Il faudrait corriger ces élans suicidaires, Constance. Avant que je ne sois tenté d'y participer.

Je ne regardai pas son air froid. Je ne regardai pas non plus son mépris ni ne prêtai attention à son ton furieux, non. Je vis à travers tout ça et je constatai une chose :

– Ça fait la seconde fois que tu me sauves la vie.

Il demeura là, impassible, ses mains toujours autour de mes poignets.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Déclara-t-il sombrement, ses yeux profonds plongés dans les miens.

– Merci, c'était gentil, chuchotai-je sans vraiment m'en apercevoir.

Il eut enfin une réaction. Ses yeux s'agrandirent doucement et il allait me répondre lorsqu'une furie blonde se jeta sur moi.

– Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? J'ai crus que j'allai avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça sinon je te jure, Lily Constance, que je te tue !

Elena s'accrocha à moi et m'arracha à Arthur, par la même occasion, me faisant reprendre mes esprits. Maintenant que je réalisais ce qui venait de se passer j'eus une folle envie de vomir mon précédent déjeuné.

– Je ne pensais jamais dire ça de ma vie, O'brian. Mais merci ! Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Elena avec force.

Il hocha sèchement la tête et rejoignit ses inséparables : deux garçons du nom de Valentin Cooper et Alexandre Sanders.

Elena m'attrapa le bras, m'entraînant vers le lycée malgré mes jambes tremblantes, alors que je ne pouvais m'enlever le vampire de l'esprit.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

_**Réécrit le 21/01/13 de manière rapide. Il pourra subir de nouvelles modifications.  
**_

Les éléments de Twilight seront rajoutés pour correspondre à cette section de fanfiction.

Ma fiction originale, que je transformerai en manuscrit et sur laquelle j'ai tous les droits, se trouve sur mon site.

kimy - green . e-monsite . com

**Votre dévouée,**

**Kimy Green.**


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

**THE ICE AND THE FIRE **

* * *

_D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, notre relation a toujours été basée sur le chaud et le froid._

_Ce n'était pas dans l'équilibre, c'était dans l'abandon d'un opposé qu'on fonctionnait le mieux._

_Ce qui était néfaste, c'était qu'on se blessait._

_Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'on ne se lassait jamais._

_Lily Constance._

* * *

_Lily.

_Non.

Silence qui dure une minute.

_ Lily …

_Non.

Refus catégorique suivit d'un autre silence, boudeur cette fois.

_S'il te plaît.

_J'ai dis non !

_Mademoiselle Constance et Monsieur Monier, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne cesser de déranger mon cours aujourd'hui ?

Je jetai un regard meurtrier à Vincent avant de souffler de brèves excuses à notre professeur de français qui, satisfait, continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

_Les amis se doivent de s'entraider, chuchota Vincent en faisant mine d'écrire le cours.

_Il y a une légère différence là, Vince. Ce n'est pas de l'aide que tu veux : C'est un sacrifice !

_Sacrifice, sacrifice. Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort quand même ? C'est juste un tout petit service.

_Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas, toi ?

_Je ne veux pas gâcher ma réputation.

_Et à la mienne de réputation, tu y penses ?

_Toi tu n'as pas de réputation, mon cœur, déclara-t-il en me lançant un regard amusé.

_Si, je vais en avoir une : La fille qui commet un meurtre en plein cours de français. Ce serait pas mal, non ? Sifflai-je tandis qu'il se mettait à ricaner.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur Molière après avoir croisé le regard furieux de Monsieur Mercier. Vincent bougea à mes côtés, semblant mal à l'aise. De loin on aurait aisément pu croire qu'il écoutait attentivement la leçon. Mais je le connaissais depuis tellement longtemps que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Il essayait juste de trouver un autre moyen pour me faire céder à sa requête.

_Je ne suis pas ton ami ?

J'allais le tuer. Oh ! Oui, j'allais le tuer.

_N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments ! Grinçai-je.

_Je n'oserais certainement pas ! S'offusqua-t-il

Très bon acteur le Vincent. Très chiant, aussi.

_Je vais passer pour une abrutie finie. Il est hors de question que je demande le numéro d'un gars connu pour être le mec le plus homosexuel du lycée, bon sang !

Il me lança un regard horrifié et se jeta vivement sur moi pour me plaquer sa main en pleine bouche.

_Monsieur Mercier ?

_Oui, Arthur ?

_Pourriez-vous faire cesser ces chuchotements forts dérangeants ? J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer.

_Oh l'enfoiré !_

_C'est drôle que vous me proposiez ceci, voyez-vous. Car c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire. Constance, Monier, veuillez sortir de mon cours.

_Mais monsieur…, me plaignis-je en assassinant du regard le profil d'Arthur à l'autre bout de la salle de classe.

_Et estimez-vous heureuse, mademoiselle, que je ne fasse pas part de ceci à l'intendance. C'est la première et la dernière fois et vous le devez uniquement au fait que vous êtes des élèves attentifs en temps normal. Est-ce clair ?

_Oui, monsieur, me coupa Vincent alors que j'allais protester. Il était trop heureux de sécher les dix dernières minutes du cours.

Alors que nous rangions nos affaires je tentai vainement de contenir ma rage. Mes yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était penché sur sa copie qu'il remplissait avec une écriture propre et soignée. Quelques mèches tombaient avec délicatesse devant ses yeux rubis mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il ne nous accorda pas un seul regard et continua d'écrire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il m'avait sauvé la vie ce matin, certes. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, d'accord. Mais pour tout vous dire, j'avais fichtrement envie de le tuer là, maintenant, _tout de suite_. Vincent me tira de mes envies meurtrières en m'attrapant par le bras. Il anticipait souvent mes tentatives d'assassinat, c'était amusant.

En passant devant la table d'Arthur je constatai qu'il ne daignait toujours pas nous accorder la moindre attention, contrairement aux autres élèves. Alors, laissant libre cours à ma fureur puérile je ne pus m'empêcher de passer suffisamment près de sa table pour faire tomber sa trousse. La suite ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère : Il la rattrapa avec son pied gauche, le tout avec une vitesse surhumaine et un sourire moqueur.

_Un pieu. Il me fallait un pieu et des tonnes de gousses d'ails. J'allai saigner un vampire._

_Lily ! Me pressa Vincent sous les yeux de plus en plus mauvais de notre professeur.

_Ca va, ca va, j'arrive.

Laissant tomber, j'accélérai le pas vers la sortie sous les rires de Laurie et d'Alexandre. Je claquai la porte et évitai délibérément le regard hilare de mon meilleur ami.

_Quoi ? Crachai-je avec hargne.

_Oh ! Tout doux ma belle. Je trouve juste la situation amusante.

_Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierai pour définir ce qui vient de se passer, vois-tu ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je croisais les bras sur mon ventre, bien décidée à bouder tout mon content. Je venais encore une fois de me faire humilier par Arthur et je ne le supportai plus.

_ Nous n'avons pas arrêté de discuter ce matin… Sa plainte est justifiée.

_Et tu prends sa défense en plus ! Il s'évertue à me pourrir l'existence ces derniers temps et toi tu lui trouves toujours des excuses !

_Je ne prends en aucun cas sa défense ! Je suis juste réaliste et si tu ne faisais pas preuve de tant de mauvaise foi tu verrais que j'ai raison. Et ne m'accuse pas comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Tu sais très bien que je trouve qu'il te traite comme une merde.

_Ravie que tu t'en rendes compte ! M'extasiai-je faussement en tapant dans mes mains comme si je parlais à un enfant.

_Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, continua-t-il en restant insensible à mes sarcasmes, Pourquoi t'aurait-il empêché de finir sous les roues d'une voiture s'il te haïssait tant ?

_Parce que ce serait _tellement dommage_ de perdre la personne qu'on adore traumatiser, répondis-je avec amertume.

Il me jeta un regard exaspéré et se planta devant moi avec un sérieux déconcertant. Ses yeux noisette me fixaient sans ciller.

_Lily, tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur t'a sauvé uniquement pour son propre plaisir ? Allons ! Ce mec est capable de rabaisser toutes les personnes de ce lycée, tu n'es pas unique. C'est juste que tu es connue comme la plus grande gueule du quartier, alors en te dénigrant il affirme sa supériorité. Point barre ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime t'humilier qu'il va te garder en vie, c'est complètement insensé ! Il n'aurait même pas bougé le petit pouce s'il te haïssait comme tu le prétends.

_Il y avait du monde autour de nous, Vincent, il serait passé pour un monstre s'il ne m'avait pas secouru.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent devant la rapidité de ma réponse. Il pouvait parfois oublier ma répartie légendaire… Même si je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt balaise niveau argumentation. Ca ne m'étonnais pas qu'il ait toujours la moyenne en dissertations.

_ Moi je trouve qu'il a eut un sacré élan de gentillesse envers toi sur ce coup là, s'il était aussi mauvais comme tu te tue à me le dire, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt.

Je serrai les dents et évitai de lui concéder un point. Il ne savait pas qu'Arthur était un vampire et il ignorait qu'il était complètement machiavélique, de surcroît ( : Il me gardait en vie pour se distraire, rien de plus ). Vincent dut prendre mon silence pour une victoire et son visage retrouva son air jovial habituel.

_Bon, sinon… Tu veux bien demander le numéro d'Evan pour moi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage devant son habile changement de conversation.

_Je te le redemande : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ?

_Parce que. J'aime me faire désirer et ce serait mal vu que je fasse le premier pas.

_Vince… Tu fais le premier pas, là.

_Non, c'est toi.

_Mais c'est _pour toi_. Par conséquent ça revient au même.

Il haussa les épaules et continua de sourire.

_Et puis on va très bien comprendre que si je prends son numéro c'est uniquement pour te le passer, continuai-je entêté. Je me retins à grand peine de hurler quand son sourire s'étira d'avantage: Il était persuadé que j'allais céder, cet abruti.

_Eh non. Comme vous êtes devenu assez proches tout le monde pensera que c'est normal que vous vous échangiez vos numéros !

__Proches _? Vincent le seul contact entre Evan et moi c'est _une bise_ ! J'ai juste un peu parlé avec lui à une soirée, ça s'arrête là. Et dans le pire des cas on va croire que j'ai un faible pour lui…

_Et alors ? Demanda innocemment Vincent tout en se regardant les ongles.

_Et alors ? ! Ce mec aime crier haut et fort qu'il est GAY ! Je serais stupide de flirter avec un mec qui n'aime pas les filles ! M'exaspérai-je.

_Tu n'auras qu'à faire croire que tu as un faible pour les histoires désespérées !

_… Tu veux vraiment que je devienne violente comme Elena, n'est ce pas ? Le menaçai-je.

Nous nous affrontâmes quelque instant du regard avant d'exploser de rire. J'aimais ces moments avec Vincent. J'aimais son sourire perpétuel, ses beaux yeux noisette emplis de malice et ses cheveux châtain qui prenaient des reflets or sous les rayons du soleil. Il m'apaisait, en quelque sorte.

La sonnerie me fit sortir de ce moment de douceur qui se prolongea pourtant lorsque les deux bras de Vincent m'enlacèrent avec fermeté.

_Tu sais ma Lily, t'as beau avoir un caractère de con je me demande comment je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Je grognai une vague phrase d'approbation. A vrai dire j'étais émue mais mon côté renfermé ne me permettait que rarement de montrer mes émotions ou de les dire si simplement comme le faisait Vincent. J'enviais son insouciance et la facilité avec laquelle il exprimait ses sentiments.

Les gens commençaient à sortir dans les couloirs mais je m'en contrefichais. Ca faisait du bien d'être dans les bras d'une personne qu'on aimait, parfois. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car un choc nous fit brusquement reculer en arrière. Je quittai les bras de Vincent pour me retrouver face à Arthur et sa bande.

_Navré, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-il faussement avec un sourire narquois.

Je savais qu'il possédait une habileté hors du commun, j'en avais eu un très bon aperçu deux mois auparavant. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, si ?

_Arthur !

Je ne pouvais pas dire avec exactitude pourquoi j'avais crié son nom. Trop de colère envers lui, trop de question sans réponse, peut-être. Est-il que je réalisai que je l'avais interpellé uniquement quand je sentis tous les regards des personnes présentes peser sur moi.

_Il faut qu'on parle.

_Bon sang que cette phrase faisait clicher_.

Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion devant ma fureur plus qu'évidente, il se contenta de me dévisager de toute sa hauteur. Je devais bien l'avouer : je me sentais totalement insignifiante face à lui.

_Pourquoi tu lui parlerais ? Ce n'est pas ton pote, à ce que je sache.

**Note à moi-même** : Rajouter encore une fois le nom de Laurie sur la liste de mes futurs meurtres bien qu'il y soit déjà noté une bonne cent cinquantaines de fois.

_C'est bon Arthur, vas-y. Tu nous rejoindras après.

L'intervention inattendue de Valentin créa la surprise dans les deux camps. Laurie et Alexandre allaient protester mais un seul regard du blond les fit taire. C'était vrai qu'en matière d'autorité Valentin n'était pas loin derrière Arthur.

_Je t'attends au parc avec Lena, me souffla gentiment Vincent avant de partir à la suite de Valentin et ses amis non sans me jeter un regard inquiet.

Je reportai mon attention sur Arthur, face à moi. Il n'avait pas bougé et continuait de me fixer avec cet air hautain qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Les gens passaient et nous dépassaient mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Nous seul comptions, totalement immobiles dans cette masse mouvante. Cette sensation arrivait souvent lorsque je me retrouvais confrontée à ses yeux impénétrables : je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était pratiquement de l'hypnose. Et depuis quelque temps je me demandais s'il n'utilisait pas cette capacité pour mieux boire le sang de ses victimes.

_Alors ?

Sa voix grave me fit sursauter et interrompit notre échange silencieux.

_Allons ailleurs, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour éviter que certaines oreilles trop curieuses ne se mêlent à notre conversation. Tout en marchant je réfléchissais à ce que j'allai bien pouvoir lui dire : je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais demandé ce petit entretient. Surtout que c'était un vampire qui me détestait sans aucune raison valable. Alors pourquoi diable allais-je dans un endroit isolé avec lui en connaissance de cause ? Je soupirai alors que la porte en bois de la bibliothèque se dessinait devant nous. Je n'osais pas jeter un regard derrière moi : je savais qu'il me suivait. On n'entendait pas Arthur marcher, on le _sentait_. Sa présence menaçante ne passait jamais inaperçue. Il possédait une aura d'une noirceur _étouffante_.

La porte grinça sinistrement et, après deux ou trois pas à l'intérieur, je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas la gérante : sûrement partie chercher à manger. _Merde_. Je me retournai lentement tout en reculant vers l'étagère la plus proche. Certes les livres ne seraient pas des armes efficaces mais savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière moi me rassurait un peu. _Un tout petit peu_.

Il était adossé sur l'étagère d'en face, les bras croisés. Et un sourire narquois ornait son visage depuis le moment ou je m'étais mise à faire marche arrière. Piquée dans ma fierté je stoppai mes pas et avançai vers lui ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

_En quoi consiste le jeu ?

J'avais espéré le déconcerter par cette question mais il semblait que rien ni personne ne pouvait déconcerter Arthur O'brian.

_Je fais ce que je veux de toi.

_Mais encore ?

_En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Soupira-t-il, semblant ennuyé.

_Eh bien, vu que je suis concernée, j'aimerai avoir des détails. J'aimerai bien jouer moi aussi.

_Je suis complètement cinglée._

_Tu n'as pas à jouer. Juste à esquiver.

_Esquiver quoi ? Tes sauts d'humeur ? Ironisai-je d'une voix cassante.

_Précisément. Ses yeux se plantèrent avec violence dans les miens. Et, je ne su vraiment pas pourquoi, mais tout prit un sens à ce moment là. Il ne cherchait pas à m'attaquer physiquement mais mentalement. _C'était pire_.

_Tu joue le chaud et le froid pour me déstabiliser et me faire perdre patience, commençai-je.

Il cligna lentement des yeux mais ne fit aucune remarque.

_Tu veux tout faire pour me mettre hors de moi, constatai-je.

_J'aime quand tu perds le contrôle.

Mon cœur eut un raté. C'était toujours comme ça avec Arthur. J'avais l'impression que le temps se suspendait, que j'entrais dans une autre dimension. Dans _sa _dimension. Il tirait toutes les ficelles et ne respectait aucunes lois mis à part les siennes qu'il modifiaient continuellement.

_Pourquoi ?

Il quitta son immobilité pour se rapprocher de moi en deux enjambées.

_Tu es tellement sûre de toi, Lily, que ça m'agace grandement lorsque tu ne réagis pas comme le font les autres.

_Je suis comme les autres, assénai-je avec aplomb.

_Non. Pourquoi crois-tu que mon attention est focalisée sur toi ? Tu ne le remarques pas. Tu ne vois pas ce que _je vois_. Mais je t'assure que tes réactions diffèrent de celles des autres, tu es mature et loin d'être naïve.

J'avais toujours su que j'étais différente. J'étais renfermée sur moi-même et laissais rarement les piques m'atteindre. C'était devenu un système de défense : ignorer les autres et ne pas montrer qui j'étais réellement. Si je me montrais, mon âme serait à découvert et les autres se feraient une joie de repérer mes faiblesses.

_Tu aimes avoir le contrôle, Arthur. Et tu l'as sur tout le monde, naturellement. Mais c'est plus difficile avec moi alors tu me consacres du temps pour me faire plier.

Je posai mes mains sur les hanches, relevant la tête et le défiant totalement. Mon air assuré n'était que comédie : En réalité mon cerveau tournait à plein régime sur la manière qui pourrait détourner son attention de mes agissements_._

_C'est à peu près ça. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est jouissif de voir ton masque se fissurer, Lily. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis assez satisfait que tu aies _enfin_ compris mon manége. Il t'a tout de même fallu deux mois pour que ton cerveau se mette en marche.

_C'est assez pervers comme jeu. Non ? Continuai-je en ignorant délibérément sa critique.

J'essayai en vain de le déstabiliser. Il eut un sourire cruel qui me fit légèrement trembler, m'emplissant d'appréhension.

_Après un certain temps d'existence je peux t'assurer que l'on passe son temps à se divertir comme on peut.

Je hochai doucement la tête et me dirigeai vers une chaise pour m'y asseoir, tremblante, abandonnant toute fierté. J'étais lasse de tout ça. Je n'avais pas peur de ses crocs, uniquement de sa trop grande perspicacité à mon égard. Je me raidissais subitement en sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

_Tu n'es qu'une ombre. Un fantôme qui essaye de paraître vivant au milieu des autres. Je suis le seul à te rendre tes couleurs, Lily. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante.

Je me retournai vivement et le contemplai, furieuse.

_Reconnaissante ? _Reconnaissante_ ? ! Les seuls sentiments que tu m'inspire sont la haine, la colère et la frayeur ! Comment pourrais-je te remercier de me faire éprouver ces choses là !

Plusieurs évènements eurent lieu avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il tourna ma chaise face à lui, s'approcha de moi à genoux pour être à ma hauteur, et s'empara de mon menton sans aucune douceur.

_Lily, ce n'est pas _moi_ qui t'inspire ces sentiments. Ils suintent de toi par tous les pores de ta jolie peau, _mon ange_. Lorsque tu t'énerves contre tes amis alors qu'ils ne font que plaisanter, je ne suis pas là. Ou lorsque tu es seule sur le toit de ta maison à pester contre tous ceux qui font partie de ton quotidien. Et, le meilleur, lorsque tu pleures le soir dans ton lit, petite Lily. _Personne n'est là_.

Sa voix cajoleuse m'enveloppait et son souffle frais balayait mon visage au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Je ne le distinguais plus, mes yeux étaient trop brouillés par les larmes pour ça. Il me faisait mal. _Il faisait voler en éclat toutes les barrières que je m'étais forgées_.

_Alors ne fais surtout pas l'hypocrite avec moi, Lily. Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur le **démon **alors que c'est **toi-même** qui est la créatrice de cette noirceur qui t'enveloppe. C'est plus facile de dire que c'est le _vampire_ qui ternit ta vie plutôt que d'avouer que tu l'as assombrie toi-même il y a bien longtemps.

Sa voix douce s'était transformée en un ton crachant, mauvais. Et je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il ne voulait que ça, je l'avais bien compris. Il se délectait de mon désarroi et de mon mal être. Il ne me suçait pas le sang, non. Mais il aspirait toutes bonnes énergies qui pouvaient encore résider en moi, transmettant son venin qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

_Je te déteste, soufflai-je en parvenant à camoufler les sanglots de ma voix.

Il se mit à rire doucement, accentuant ma haine.

_Je sais, mon cœur, je sais. C'est réciproque, crois-moi. Je savais que les êtres humains pouvaient être pathétiques. Mais à ce point là je dois t'avouer que ça me sidère, c'est amusant.

Je voulais me jeter sur lui et le déchirer, _le détruire_. Je ne savais pas qu'une pareille haine se cachait en moi. J'avais peur. Mais pas de lui, cette fois ci. J'avais peur de moi parce que je commençai à croire qu'il avait peut-être _raison_.

_Tu me trouves toujours gentil ?

Mon poing aurait atterri sur son visage si la bibliothécaire n'était pas revenu à ce moment là.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censés venir durant le repas ! S'affola-t-elle.

_Nous le savons bien, Madame. Cependant la porte était ouverte et comme mon amie ne va pas vraiment bien je voulais juste un coin tranquille pour pouvoir lui parler.

Je ricanai devant tant d'assurance et d'innocence. **Comment résister à Arthur ?** La femme, voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel je devais me trouver, hocha légèrement la tête tout en retournant à son ordinateur non sans nous jeter des coups d'œil suspects. Je l'entendis grommeler sur ses oublis concernant le verrouillage des portes.

Je ne discernais toujours rien, trop de larmes m'emplissaient encore les yeux. Par contre, je sentis nettement les deux bras puissants d'Arthur me faire glisser de ma chaise et m'attirer jusqu'à lui dans une étreinte faussement amicale. Je compris alors que la bibliothécaire devait nous observer attentivement pour qu'il simule cet élan de consolation. Il était glacé et des frissons désagréables commencèrent à m'envahir.

_Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, me souffla-t-il mielleusement, me donnant envie de vomir tandis que je me raidissais dans ses bras pour éviter le plus possible son contact.

Les larmes étaient sur le point de tomber mais j'avais la désagréable impression que si une seule s'aventurait à tomber sur la chemise noire d'Arthur tout serait perdu, détruit. Alors je me retenais de toutes mes forces même si les sanglots me faisaient trembler de part en part. Sa prise se resserra sur moi et sa main droite glissa dans mes cheveux pour saisir une mèche qu'il ramena devant son visage, la humant à sa guise. Ses deux rubis se fermèrent un instant comme si mon odeur lui apportait un plaisir indéfinissable.

_Tu sens bon, constata-t-il

_Ne te fais pas d'illusion, vampire, tu ne m'auras _jamais_.

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, toute fausse gentillesse envolée de son visage. Je retrouvai le visage implacable habituel.

_Je t'ai quand je veux, Lily.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle assurance que mon cœur se contracta violemment, me coupant le souffle. Il eut un sourire et attira ma tête contre son épaule. Je me laissais faire car je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. _Je n'étais qu'une poupée entre ses bras_.

_Je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je subitement, ayant pour espoir de quitter cette conversation meurtrière.

_Hm.

_Tu as quel âge ?

Voilà longtemps que je me posais la question. Il me repoussa lentement et m'attrapa par les épaules. Il me scruta attentivement, sombrement, avant de déclarer :

_Je naissais vampire en l'an 1607.

Mes larmes s'en allèrent subitement et j'oubliai ma douleur sous le coup de la surprise. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps que ma bouche tandis que je faisais le décompte. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air comique car un sourire franchement amusé s'installa sur ses beaux traits.

_Mais t'es vachement vieux, en fait ! M'étranglai-je, consciente d'avoir un fossile contre moi.

Ma réaction fut tellement inappropriée qu'il explosa de rire. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'entendais le rire d'Arthur. Et la surprise laissa peu à peu place à la fascination. Son rire était beau, raffiné. Tout comme lui, en fait. Son visage quitta son air froid habituel pour le rendre plus doux et délicat. Il me sembla que nous n'étions plus totalement dans des mondes radicalement différents. Ca le rapprochait de moi, ça le rendait plus humain. Et j'eus une constatation effrayante : _ça me plaisait_.

_Lily tu es vraiment d'une stupidité effarante.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur mon visage. Ce vampire adorait me faire prendre des ascenseurs émotifs. J'oubliai momentanément ma rancœur et essayai de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur lui.

_Valentin et Alexandre sont aussi des vampires ? Demandai-je avec appréhension : Valentin avait été une personne importante pour moi, lors de mes années aux collèges.

_Bien sûr que non. Ils n'ont pas la même classe que moi, c'est flagrant.

Devant tant de gamineries un rire s'échappa de ma bouche et il haussa un sourcil, surprit. La gérante coupa ce moment assez étrange en demandant si j'allais mieux. Je répondis par l'affirmative et elle nous pria de partir, ce que nous nous empressâmes de faire.

Une fois au dehors de la bibliothèque un silence assez inhabituel s'installa. Il n'était pas gêné car, soyons franc, Arthur n'était jamais gêné. Il n'était pas haineux comme toujours en ma présence cependant il n'était pas calme non plus. C'était ça, Arthur : c'était totalement inexplicable.

Lorsqu'il recommença à me fixer intensément dans le couloir je sus que c'était moi qui devais briser ce silence.

_J'ai gagné.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui. Tu n'as pas réussi à me faire pleurer et je ne t'ai pas frappé non plus.

Ses yeux se baissèrent un court instant pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec sensualité. Mais son numéro de charme n'allait pas marcher avec moi.

_Tu me prends pour Laurie ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras, ricanai-je.

._Mais ce n'est que le début, Lily. Je te ferais sortir de ton mutisme tôt ou tard, répondit-il en quittant son visage charmeur. Cette promesse glissa entre nous deux et un mauvais pressentiment s'installa dans ma poitrine.

_Fais gaffe Arthur. Tu risques de ne plus pouvoir te passer de moi, sifflai-je, acide.

Je ne su pas comment cette phrase arriva à le mettre en colère. Tout ce que je savais c'était que la seconde d'après il m'avait violemment jeté contre le mur. Ca allait devenir une habitude songeai-je en grimaçant tandis que mon dos me lançait.

_N'ais surtout pas la bêtise de croire que tu m'importes, pauvre idiote. Quitte cet air supérieur. Tu n'es qu'un divertissement pour moi, Lily ! Qu'un simple pion sur un jeu, tu n'es rien, _tu comprends_ ?

Je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir d'acquiescer. Ca jamais.

_**Je te déteste**.

C'était la réponse à tout ce qu'il me faisait. Il frappa violemment le mur, furieux, et son poing se retrouva à cinq centimètres de mon visage alors que j'entendais les débris de plâtre s'écraser sur le sol. Tout ceci me calma vivement mais je ne bougeai pas et ne baissai pas les yeux. Je savais pertinemment que ça le rendait fou. Il sembla hésiter un moment puis s'en alla brusquement avec une vitesse hallucinante. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je m'autorisai à flancher. Tremblant de tous mes membres je regardai l'endroit où sa main avait rencontré le mur. Il y avait bien dix centimètres de profondeur.

_Tu devrais éviter de le provoquer Lily, m'intima une voix inquiète.

Sursautant violemment, je me tournai et plongeai mon regard dans les yeux gris de Valentin qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

_Il me cherche, il me trouve, répliquai-je du tac au tac, ne voulant pas engager la conversation avec lui.

_Toi aussi tu le cherches. Et tu risques de le trouver sauf que ça ne finira pas forcément bien pour toi, continua-t-il sèchement comme s'il était en colère de mon inconscience. Ce que je comprenais aisément malgré ma haine envers le vampire.

_Je n'ai pas peur de lui, sifflai-je en commençant à partir.

_Stupide sont ceux qui prétendent ne pas craindre les vampires.

Mes pas se stoppèrent et je me retournai vivement vers lui, sous le choc.

_Tu le sais ?

_Bien sûr.

_Non, pas lui. Pas Valentin, non._

_Et tu restes avec lui en sachant cela ? Demandai-je en contrôlant ma voix qui partait dans les aigus.

_J'ai mes raisons. De plus, Arthur et une personne très intéressante.

_Tu veux dire qu'il est dingue !

Il haussa ses épaules et enleva les mèches blondes pâles qui glissaient sur ses tempes.

_Question de point de vu. Si tu ne cherche pas à le connaître, il paraîtra toujours fou à tes yeux. Une fois qu'on comprend comment et pourquoi il agit ainsi on peut dire qu'il est plus atteint de génie que de folie. Mais bon, d'après certaines personnes le génie s'accompagne souvent de la folie…

_Si tu le connais aussi bien tu pourras sans doute répondre à ma question : Que me veut-il exactement ?

Il grimaça et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche assurée. Je reculai, instinctivement, ce qu'il vit. Son assurance vacilla mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

_Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Si Arthur ne te dit rien de concret cela signifie que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour que tu comprennes.

_Putain mais vous êtes vraiment tous comme ça ? M'exaspérai-je devant tant d'énigmes.

Il eut un petit rire et me fit un clin d'œil.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'y habitue.

Je plaçai une main sur mes paupières brûlantes et commençai à les frotter. Une sérieuse migraine était entrain de naître... Lorsque je posai à nouveau mes yeux sur Valentin il me fixait, impassible devant mon trouble. Génial ! _Un Arthur version humain_.

_Je ne t'apporterai aucune réponse mais je peux t'assurer une chose. Si Arthur te haïssait comme tu aimes le dire devant tes amis, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais morte, Lily.

Ca, _ça_, c'était le truc qui faisait vraiment flipper.

_Ca me rassure grandement, merci.

Un sourire éclaira doucement son visage.

_Je pense que tu l'intrigues en fait. Donc pas de souci à se faire. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr. Essaye juste d'être un peu moins secrète et il détournera son attention de toi.

_Parfait, génial.

Son rire résonna contre les murs du couloir.

_T'es amusante, tu n'as pas changé.

Je le regardai, surprise, tandis qu'il me tapotait gentiment le sommet du crâne.

_Je vais te laisser. Je pense que tu as eu ta dose d'émotion pour la journée.

Je ne répondis pas : J'étais trop abasourdie pour ça. Ils avaient tous craqués aujourd'hui ,ils étaient devenus totalement tarés ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Lorsque ses cheveux blonds disparurent complètement de mon champ de vision, mon portable vibra. Je décrochai, les yeux dans le vide.

_Hm ?

_T'es vivante ?

_Ouais.

_Cool !

Et Vincent raccrocha.

_Et c'est ça qu'on appelle « des amis » ? Grommelai-je en fixant les morceaux de plâtre sur le sol noir. L'intendance allait encore gueuler…

C'est uniquement lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours que je compris une chose assez essentielle : Je n'avais toujours pas mangé.

* * *

_En route mauvaise troupe ! Allons taquiner quelques ballons et entraîner nos muscles mes jeunes amis ! A nous la réussite scolaire !

Je regardai d'un air atterré notre professeur de sport, Monsieur Albertini, courir droit devant nous en trimballant un sac de ballon de basket avec une telle facilité qu'il se permettait même de sautiller en nous encourageant.

_Il est cinglé, grinçai-je.

_Il est génial, s'extasia Elena.

_Je suis sûr qu'il doit être très endurant au lit, commenta Vincent.

Elena se retrouvait avec nous lors de nos heures de sport, dans notre groupe, et ce même si elle était en première scientifique : Les classes se mélangeaient en sport. Et, bien évidemment, dans notre programme se trouvait également : Valentin, Laurie, Arthur ( non, il n'y avait pas Alexandre : heureusement pour mon moral, Laurie suffisait ) et quinze autres personnes assez sympathiques dont le _fameux _Evan.

_Il est magnifique aujourd'hui, soupira le châtain.

_Bof ! Il a la même gueule que tous les jours.

Vincent jeta un regard venimeux à Elena tandis que je riais sous cape.

_Voyons, ne gâche pas mon plaisir ! Je laisse libre cours à ma joie de le retrouver !

_Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr Vince. On sait tous que tu es souvent d'humeur _gaie_ quand tu le vois.

Elena manqua de s'étaler par terre tant elle riait tandis que Vincent me foudroyait du regard : En vain car un grand sourire amusé trahissait sa fausse colère.

_Oh ! Humour, _HUMOUR_ ! Très fin Lily jolie, vraiment, brailla-t-il avant de me pousser en avant.

Souriant grandement je tournai ma tête vers la gauche et croisai malgré moi le regard hilare de Valentin. Nous passions rarement inaperçu tous les trois avec nos pitreries habituelles.

_Vous êtes censés être mes amies ! Entre amis on ne fait pas de blagues de **ce genre** !

_Ah ? Tu as cru que nous étions tes amis ? Navré de t'avoir fait une fausse joie.

_Lena t'es méchante aujourd'hui, pleurnicha-t-il.

_Non, elle doit juste avoir ses règles, ricanai-je.

_La ferme la rousse.

_Depuis quand tu insultes un dictionnaire ?

_Hein ? !

_Bah oui ! La rousse : Larousse ! Ha ha ! Tu as compris ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous.

_… Lily, ce n'était pas ta meilleure blague sur ce coup là, me chuchota Vincent, faussement compatissant.

Il y eut exactement _une seconde_ avant que trois éclats de rire ne fassent se retourner le professeur lui-même.

* * *

Lorsque le cours débuta, Elena m'attrapa le bras avec une expression sérieuse qui m'inquiéta.

_Dis au prof que tu n'as pas mangé.

Rassuré que ce ne soit que ça, je déclarai avec assurance :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien.

Ce ne fut pas le cas au bout d'une demi-heure lorsque je vis des points jaunes danser devant mes yeux. Une main fraîche se posa sur mon front et une voix autoritaire héla le professeur. Je ne distinguais pas grand chose, tout était flou, et mes oreilles étaient emplies d'un bourdonnement désagréable.

_Elle n'a pas mangé ce midi, j'étais avec elle. Elle devrait arrêter pour le moment, monsieur, signala la voix calme d'Arthur. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour me plaindre de sa présence, à vrai dire, je faisais tout pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol et c'était largement suffisant.

_Constance ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux tout ça ! Allez vous installer sur les bancs et prenez-vous quelques chose à grignoter, ordonna mon professeur en désignant le snack qui se situait non loin de notre terrain.

_Je reste avec elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas parce que je manque une séance que je ne saurais pas me débrouiller lors des évaluations.

_Je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi, O'brian, Déclara avec amusement Monsieur Albertini, c'est plus pour la petite Lily que je m'inquiète. Si son état empire emmène-la à l'infirmerie.

_Compris.

Mes yeux commencèrent à y voir plus distinctement et je tanguais déjà un peu moins lorsque le vampire me souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Lily !

Je tournai mon regard vers Elena qui me tendait un paquet de biscuit.

_Tiens, j'avais oublié que je les avais pris avant de partir de chez moi ce matin.

_Pellissi ! Dépêchez-vous de revenir ! Râla notre professeur en usant son sifflet strident, ce qui n'arrangea en aucun cas mon mal de tête.

Après un dernier sourire inquiet elle fila rejoindre Vincent et son équipe. Il y eut un court moment de marche puis Arthur me déposa doucement sur le banc sous le regard furieux de Laurie.

_Ta chérie va m'assassiner, constatai-je avec le plaisir évident de mettre cette idiote en colère.

_Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangerait, ricana-t-il

_Menteur.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dis ce mot avec tant d'aplomb. Mais sur le coup j'étais persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas ma mort. Du moins, pour le moment…Je mâchonnais sans grand appétit les petits sablés d'Elena tandis qu'Arthur plaçait ma tête sur ses genoux de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir également sur ce petit espace qui me servait de lit provisoire.

_C'est chiant, grognai-je alors qu'une vague de fatigue s'abattait sur moi.

_Quoi ?

__Toi_ ! Un coup t'es un monstre et l'autre tu pourrais _presque_ paraître gentil.

__Presque_.

Un petit sourire prit place sur mes lèvres et je commençai à balancer mes pieds en rythme puisqu'ils dépassaient du eut un profond soupir devant mes réactions puériles.

_Gamine, soupira-t-il en passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes.

Mon sourire augmenta et le sien commença à naître.

__Grand-père_. Non ! Plus vieux que ça encore, me corrigeai-je, Arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière…

Une tape sur le front me stoppa vivement.

_Encore un « arrière » et je te fais bouffer le banc, menaça-t-il sèchement.

_Mais t'es là depuis 400 ans quand même ! Protestai-je. C'était sans doute le fait d'être entourée par tant de gens qui me rendait si hardie avec lui.

_402 ans, rectifiât-il.

_Bah c'est vieux quand même !

Il me lança un regard qui passait _assez_ pour un dernier avertissement.

_Je te fais remarquer que je suis épuisée et que, par conséquent, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Sinon je ne plaisanterais jamais avec toi ! Déclarai-je avec un air se voulant hautain. Ce qui dut échouer lamentablement car je ne parvenais pas à le fixer correctement, mes yeux se fermant sous le coup de la fatigue.

_Je le sais bien. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu l'aurais bouffé, le banc.

Il y eut un court silence puis :

_Je me demande quel goût ça a...

_Ne me tente surtout pas, grinça-t-il.

Et il y eut un éclat de rire.

Notre relation commençait peu à peu à changer. C'était étrange. Après deux longs mois de pleurs et de persécutions je me sentais glisser doucement mais sûrement vers un point déterminant dans notre « relation ». Il y avait toujours plus de haine, certes. Mais il y avait aussi cette complicité étrange qui naissait peu à peu après nos crises de violences…

_J'aimai bien ces moments là._

_

* * *

_

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

**UNDER THE EYES OF THE DEVIL**

* * *

_Tu étais la porte d'un monde dangereux._

_La porte d'un monde que j'avais toujours rêvé de trouver._

_Lily Constance._

* * *

Las. Il était totalement las de toutes ces conneries. Fatigué de leurs sourires vainqueurs. Epuisé de leurs rires faussement charmants. Exténué de leurs moues se voulant irrésistibles. C'était une comédie. Tout n'était que comédie. _Meurtriers_. Ils étaient tous des meurtriers, des bêtes assoiffées de sang et ils se comportaient en maîtres du monde. S'habillant, se maquillant, vivant comme si le monde leur appartenait, comme si leurs visages angéliques pouvaient faire disparaître tous leurs crimes.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Arthur aurait pu paraître immense en plein jour. Ce n'était pas le cas : les rideaux étaient fermés malgré qu'il fit sombre au dehors et la salle, étant uniquement éclairée par quelques bougies, dégageait une ambiance lugubre. Le sol en marbre noir et les tapisseries bordeaux qui recouvraient les murs étouffaient de plus en plus le vampire. Il sourit devant l'ironie de la chose : Comment étouffer un mort ?

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, ça et là, une expression de terreur incrustée sur leurs visages devenus pâles. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvait une bonne trentaine de vampires qui bavardaient tranquillement, enjambant un ou deux corps lorsque cela était nécessaire. Des coupes en cristal remplies d'un liquide pourpre se tenaient dans leurs mains, diffusant d'étranges lueurs lorsque l'une d'elles s'approchait trop près d'une bougie.

Une musique classique occupait le fond sonore, se répercutant avec grâce contre les murs. Douce berceuse devant ce massacre. Arthur était installé dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, le plus reculé de la pièce, là où la lueur blafarde diffusée par les bougies ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Arthur ne trichait pas, il ne se mettait pas en avant. Il était un démon, un monstre, et il se plaisait à rester terré dans l'obscurité. Dans sa main la coupe emplie de sang était restée pleine, contrairement à tous les occupants du salon. De _son_ salon.

Son regard cruel abrité derrière quelques mèches sombres ne cillait pas, jamais. Ses yeux rubis demeuraient fixés droit devant lui, ignorant les corps parfait lui faisant face, ignorant les robes et les costumes qui devaient valoir une fortune, ignorant les regards brûlants que la gente féminine vampirique jetait sur lui.

Il se remémorait la journée qu'il venait de passer. Plus précisément, il se remémorait les moments passés avec Lily. _Il se remémorait_ ses cheveux roux jouant avec les éclats du soleil. _Il se remémorait_ ses yeux tantôt gris, tantôt bleu, le regarder avec amusement et avec crainte, parfois. Il sentait son parfum mandarine qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'elle avait déposé sa tête sur ses genoux. Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment sous la vague de colère qui enflait dans sa tête. Lily avait tout simplement baissé les armes devant lui, encore une fois. Elle l'avait provoqué sans même s'en apercevoir. Cette fille était tout bonnement folle. _Folle_ de plaisanter si facilement avec le monstre qu'il était. _Folle _de ne pas baisser les yeux face aux siens. _Folle_ d'attirer inconsciemment son attention. _Folle_ de ne pas sentir le regard pesant du démon planer sur elle.

Il inspira un grand coup, chose totalement inutile car un mort ne respire pas. La faible odeur fruité l'embauma et, peu à peu, sa colère se dissipa. Lentement. Il fit tournoyer le liquide alléchant trônant dans sa coupe de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. Ses yeux se fermèrent soudainement, il pouvait presque sentir le goût tendre de la peau blanche dans sa bouche. C'était mal. C'était mal pour elle. Mais il s'en foutait, seul son propre plaisir comptait. Et si l'envie de la voir mourir de ses mains se faisait plus forte, eh bien, il la tuerait.

_Arthur, ronronna une voix envoûtante.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea pas devant l'appel de la sublime Jeanne Benes. La jeune vampire, loin de se démonter malgré la mauvaise humeur apparente qu'il affichait, s'approcha un peu plus de lui et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa robe noire était déchirée à divers endroits et ses longs cheveux or, autrefois coiffé en chignon structuré, dégoulinaient de sang frais. Cela ne gâchait pas sa beauté, bien au contraire. Un air félin se dégageait d'elle et elle le savait.

_Arthur pourquoi ne viens-tu pas nous rejoindre ? Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il eut enfin une réaction, son corps entier se crispa. Mais pas de désir comme elle le croyait. De fureur, uniquement de fureur. Une forte odeur de rose l'enveloppait, faisant disparaître la petite fragrance mandarine qui, trop fragile, s'évapora devant le parfum entêtant de la blonde. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa main gauche se crispa violemment sur l'accoudoir, perçant le cuir dans un bruit sourd. Ignorant tout ceci la jeune vampire glissa habilement sa main dans la chemise noire du vampire. Elle défit un bouton. Puis deux.

_Arrête, siffla-t-il et de nombreux regards se posèrent sur eux.

Elle fit sauter le troisième bouton et n'eut plus le temps de faire autre chose. La main d'Arthur avait rapidement saisit la sienne et brisait lentement, dans un craquement sinistre, les doigts de la jeune femme. Jeanne poussa un cri de douleur avant qu'un feulement de rage ne s'échappe de sa gorge. La vampire se mit en position d'attaque, se dégageant de lui, et il la propulsa d'un seul regard contre la bibliothèque qui retomba sur elle dans un fracas assourdissant.

_Je t'ai déjà dis que je détestais que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur moi, cracha-t-elle, soulevant la lourde bibliothèque en bois d'une seule main.

_Sauf au lit, si ma mémoire est bonne.

La bouche de la blonde s'ouvrit d'indignation et il ricana en sachant pertinemment que, si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait rougit de honte. Son regard se promena distraitement sur les livres éparpillés par terre et, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, il remonta le meuble et replaça les ouvrages avec une infime concentration. _Que c'était pratique d'être télékinesiste_ ( c'est à dire pouvoir déplacer la matière avec l'esprit ).

Voyant qu'Arthur ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, les invités recommencèrent à parler. Malgré leurs airs indifférents, des sourires narquois s'étaient installés sur leurs lèvres devant le remballage de la plus belle vampire de France. Jeanne, furieuse de s'être faite humilier de la sorte, s'en alla en prenant soin de faire le plus de dégâts possible : C'est à dire déchirer les rideaux, exploser une fenêtre, et s'échapper par le trou béant qu'elle venait de créer.

_Quelle finesse, soupira-t-il sans même sourciller. Il réarrangea les dommages en un seul clignement de paupière l'instant d'après

La colère qui grondait en lui ne cessait de croître : Il était prisonnier de cette odeur de rose. Et il avait beau humer l'air avec son odorât développé, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la douce fragrance mandarine. Il l'avait perdue, remplacée par ce parfum écœurant à souhait. Il haïssait cette odeur, il haïssait cette pauvre Jeanne, ridicule de se croire trop parfaite pour être qualifiée de monstre buveur de sang. Ses yeux devinrent brusquement plus sombres et, dans un geste de rage pure, Arthur lança violemment son verre qui s'explosa contre le mur dans un bruit strident, éparpillant des morceaux de cristal dans toute la pièce. Ce geste créât un silence des plus pesant. Des arabesques pourpres commençaient déjà à glisser jusqu'au sol en marbre lorsque Arthur entendit la voix d'Adam Garnier s'élever de l'autre côté du salon.

_Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… Mon ami, tu es vraiment d'humeur massacrante ces temps ci.

Il se leva lentement, savourant la crainte qu'il inspirait dans les yeux fuyants de ses confrères, et observa un long moment son ami aux boucles blondes.

_Navré de te décevoir, Adam.

Des personnes inattentives auraient pu croire en de telle excuse. Mais ceux qui connaissait Arthur O'brian savaient qu'il n'en était rien : C'était de la provocation pure et simple.

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, répondit-il avec malice.

Arthur ne le quitta pas des yeux et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche lente mais assurée. L'autre vampire ne bougea pas et un sourire amusé se nicha doucement sur sa bouche. Arthur s'arrêta face à lui et tendit la main pour s'emparer de son long manteau noir qui reposait sur une chaise en bois, derrière Adam.

_Je vais faire un tour. Lorsque je reviendrai, je veux que vous ayez emporté et brûlé tous les cadavres. La soirée est terminée.

Adam retrouva son air sérieux et hocha la tête à la requête de son ami. Arthur enfila sa veste d'un geste rapide, se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'envola dans l'obscurité avant même que le bruit significatif de la fermeture ne se fasse entendre.

* * *

Il était _encore_ là. Ca allait devenir une sale habitude. En face de la maison de Lily Constance, sur le toit d'une maison voisine, Arthur pouvait observer à sa guise la jeune fille dans sa chambre : comme elle se situait au premier étage et que la maison sur laquelle il se trouvait ne possédait qu'un rez-de-chaussée, il était à la hauteur parfaite pour jouer les voyeurs.

Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il venait ici. Il avait, bien sûr, déjà observé des humains à leur insu. Seulement cela avait été différent avec la jeune fille puisque cela n'avait pas duré que quelques heures. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Lily était une personne intéressante. Il avait d'ailleurs noté plusieurs faits amusants chez elle : Elle possédait une manie assez étrange qui consistait à nettoyer son argent. Tous les soirs elle s'installait sur son bureau et voyageait jusqu'à la salle de bain pour laver la monnaie qu'elle avait dans son sac. Et elle s'y remettait plusieurs fois si la couleur des pièces n'était pas assez brillante à son goût. Elle se réveillait toujours avant l'aube et passait le plus clair de son temps à fumer des cigarettes au menthol sur son toit en balançant ses pieds dans le vide, comme une gamine. Elle aimait changer de coiffures plusieurs fois par jour et passait son temps à décorer et re-décorer sa chambre.

_Cette fille est devenue une obsession pour toi, Arthur.

Il ne répondit pas à Adam qui venait de le rejoindre et se contenta de fixer les fines mains de la jeune fille frotter énergiquement une pièce de cinquante centimes. Le vampire blond s'installa à ses côtés et poussa un long soupir.

_Tu aurais dû la tuer.

_Je sais.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as eu pitié d'elle, je ne te croirai pas.

_Et tu aurais raison.

Arthur chercha ses mots puis continua, lentement.

_C'est étrange de savoir que derrière cette gamine se cache un caractère si fort. Elle a une grande gueule et, contrairement à certains, ce n'est pas de la comédie. Je suis systématiquement obligé de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour parvenir à lui arracher une once de peur. Car c'est un fait, Adam : si je ne deviens pas menaçant, cette fille _ne me craint pas_. C'est la première fois qu'un humain n'a pas d'appréhension à mon égard et ce qui est le plus stupéfiant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle sait _pertinemment_ ce que je suis. Tu la verrais parler avec moi… C'est si spontané, pas de peur…C'est comme si j'étais…

_Un simple humain.

_Oui. Et ça me fait perdre le contrôle…

_Ou plutôt _elle_ te fait perdre le contrôle, conclut-il en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

Arthur haussa les épaules, maussade.

_Elle arrive juste à me mettre hors de moi.

_Et c'est une chose assez rare. Peu de personne arrive à te contrarier aussi vite et c'est précisément ça qui m'inquiète. Elle a du pouvoir sur toi et tu devrais y mettre fin.

_Lily n'est rien de plus qu'un passe temps.

_Lily ? Depuis quand appelles-tu tes proies par leur prénom ? ! Rugit-il. Tu as déjà joué avec des centaines de jeunes filles, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est plus amusante que les autres que tu dois faire traîner les choses en longueur. C'était notre proie, au départ. On la traquait depuis un bon moment et le soir venu tu l'as protégé de cet ivrogne. Merde ! Si je m'écoutais, je penserai très sérieusement que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de la tuer !

_Et alors ? Si c'était le cas en quoi ça te dérangerait ? Rétorqua-t-il avec autorité.

_En rien. Mais ça pourrait t'attirer de grave ennuis de t'enticher d'une humaine. Et tu le sais.

_Non, je ne le sais pas. Par contre on dirait bien que ça sent le vécu pour toi, répliqua-t-il sans même daigner lui accorder un seul regard alors que le vampire blond encaissait le choc avec difficulté.

Adam n'était même pas étonné de cette réplique. Arthur savait toujours _où_ et _quand_ frapper pour faire mal. C'était devenu un don chez lui.

_Elle s'appelait Eloise et nous sommes devenus amis. Ce fut la première fois et la dernière que je m'attachais à une humaine.

_Comment est-elle morte ?

_Un ami est venu me rendre visite. Et il avait faim.

_Un ami vampire je suppose, ironisa Arthur avec un sourire mesquin.

_Effectivement...

Un court instant de silence s'écoula entre les deux vampires.

_Nous sommes invincibles, Arthur, mais ce n'est pas leur cas. Ils sont tellement fragiles que s'attacher à eux c'est comme se condamner à la souffrance.

_Je vais te dire une chose, Adam. _Vous_ vous croyez invincibles. N'ais pas la stupidité de croire que les vampires sont intouchables, _personne ne l'est_. Et tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me répugne de savoir que tu penses comme ces idiots qui se croient supérieurs. De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'enticher d'une humaine : tu as tiré des conclusions tout seul sans que je ne dise quoique ce soit. Elle m'intéresse, certes. Mais je ne suis en aucun cas attiré par cette fille.

_Alors tues là, Arthur. Je t'en conjure tues là ! Un seul faux pas et les Volturis lâcheront toute leur garde sur toi. Je sais que tu peux aisément te défendre et qu'ils te craignent tous mais les provoquer encore une fois ne serait que folie.

_Je la tuerais. Je te promets de la tuer, Adam. Mais pas pour l'instant, je veux encore m'amuser avec elle.

_Je peux le faire moi, tu sais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre les tuiles, un Arthur furieux au-dessus de lui. Ces yeux rougeoyant luisant dans le noir le firent déglutir avec difficulté.

_Arthur…

_Ne la touche pas. Ne la touche _jamais_, ni toi ni les autres. Vous signeriez votre arrêt de mort.

Sa voix grave et intimidante rendit la nuit plus lugubre encore. Et même si Adam pouvait se vanter d'être son ami, il savait pertinemment que le ténébreux était très sérieux sur ce sujet et qu'il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à exécuter ses menaces.

_D'accord, je voulais juste t'aider. Rien de plus, souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

La pression diminua lentement mais les yeux rubis ne perdirent pas leur intensité meurtrière.

_Lily est _à moi_. Je vous interdit ne serait-ce que de poser vos yeux sur elle, siffla-t-il

_D'accord, c'est compris, murmura Adam qui levait ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Il savait qu'il valait mieux calmer les choses maintenant et reprendre la discussion plus tard au lieu de continuer sur un chemin qui s'avèrerait très glissant pour lui. Mais le blond avait peur. Peur pour son ami qui semblait de plus en plus indécis à mettre fin à la vie de la gamine rousse. Lorsque Arthur reporta son attention sur Lily qui venait de se coucher, il préféra s'éclipser discrètement, les laissant seuls dans cette nuit sans étoiles.

_J'ai envie…

La voix grave du vampire ne fut qu'un murmure dans le silence étouffant qui régnait aux alentours.

_J'ai envie d'y aller.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prononçait ses pensées à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Il ne bougea pas. Une légère brise se leva, faisant voleter ses mèches sombres autour de son visage blafard. Ses yeux acérés soulignés de cernes violacés se levèrent doucement pour observer la lune qui sortait de derrière de sombres nuages. L'atmosphère était lourde et la brise se transforma rapidement en rafale glacée qui parcourait les rues. Il n'avait pas froid. Il était mort et un mort ne sentait pas le froid. Un couvercle de poubelle fut emporté et s'étala sur la route dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il ne sursauta pas, il n'eut pas peur. La seule chose qu'il fallait craindre, le seul monstre ici, _c'était lui_.

Un monde le séparait de cette fille. Un monde entier séparait cette chambre aux couleurs chaudes et cette rue sombre, glacée. La _vie_ et la _mort_. Après un bref soupir il se releva et sauta du toit dans une pirouette élégante avant de se réceptionner sur ses deux pieds quelques mètres plus bas. Il réarrangea son manteau, s'enveloppa dedans et se faufila dans l'ombre pour atteindre la porte des Constance. Il cligna des yeux une fraction de seconde et le déclic du verrou se fit entendre. Il ignora royalement le père endormi sur le sofa, devant une émission quelconque, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa rapidement, le tout sans émettre le moindre bruit. Il dépassa la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte close de la jeune fille. _Pourquoi fermer la porte de sa chambre dans sa propre maison ? _Balayant cette question d'un mouvement de tête il fit tourner la clé de l'autre côté de la porte et entra.

La décoration de cette chambre ne le surprit pas un seul instant, il la connaissait par cœur. Les murs couleur chocolat étaient recouverts de photos et de lettres en tout genre. De dessins, aussi. Ils venaient de Vincent, sans le moindre doute. Ce petit avait un excellent coup de crayon. Le carrelage était blanc, strié de gris. Un bureau en verre (avec une chaîne Hi-fi et un ordinateur posés dessus) se situait en face du lit à baldaquin. Deux armoires en bois se trouvaient de chaque cotés du lit et un petit pouf blanc reposait aux côtés du bureau.

Une chambre assez coquette, en somme, si on oubliait le fait que le sac de cours se trouvait à terre et qu'un cadre de photo, brisé, avait éparpillé des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Les fins sourcils du vampire se froncèrent et il s'approcha de la photo, couverte de débris, qu'il souleva d'un geste vif. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient. Un homme brun avec des yeux sombres mais rieurs : le père de Lily. Lily qui devait avoir cinq ans et une très belle femme rousse avec de superbes yeux bleu océan : Candice Constance, la mère de Lily. Les robes qu'elles portaient se soulevaient à cause du vent, ce qui semblait les faire rire. Le père souriait aussi et tous trois fixaient l'objectif avec des yeux emplis de joie.

Le vampire serra les dents et laissa retomber la photo dans un geste brusque, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Arthur n'aimait pas le bonheur et cette image en irradiait. Il frotta quelques secondes sa main contre son pantalon, pour effacer toutes traces. Un sourire cruel étira finalement sa bouche, faisant partir la colère naissante qui grondait en lui. Lily non plus n'avait pas pu supporter ce bonheur. Tous deux ne toléraient plus ces illusions. Il tourna rapidement son regard sur la forme cachée par les voiles sombres du lit baldaquin. Un monde les séparait ? Non… _Pas forcément_.

Le démon continua sa visite et ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreux talons qui encombraient le carrelage : Ce n'était pas une fille pour rien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du lit sans douter du fait que Lily était déjà endormie : Il avait attendu que sa respiration devienne régulière depuis le toit. _Pratique d'avoir l'ouie surdéveloppée._

Il souleva le voile, doucement, et le parfum mandarine l'enveloppa peu à peu, tournoyant autour de lui. Le vampire inspira profondément. _C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, après tout_. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille : Elle était couchée sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle, faisant un contraste saisissant avec la blancheur des oreillers. Son petit corps se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait repoussé sa couette jusqu'à la taille ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait apercevoir son débardeur violet. Il soupira : On n'avait pas idée de porter une chose aussi légère en janvier !

Il fut étonné de la fragilité qu'elle dégageait, elle qui semblait si forte et si sûre d'elle éveillée. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait ses faiblesses : il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois sangloter dans le noir à l'abri des regards. Cependant, c'était autre chose de _la voir_ démunie face à lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait la tuer. Là, _maintenant_. C'était parfait. Il ne rencontrerait plus jamais ses yeux vifs et hardis, ni n'entendrait ses répliques agaçantes. Son parfum mandarine s'en irait avec elle et ses éclats de rire aussi. Il approcha sa main et hésita à la poser sur la peau opaline de son bras. Elle frissonna subitement. Il retint un éclat de rire. Lily ne craignait rien éveillée, pas même la mort qu'il incarnait avec perfection. Mais, endormie, son instinct reprenait le dessus. Et elle sentait la faucheuse rôder autour d'elle. Elle _le_ sentait, _enfin_. Lui et sa main glaciale, lui et sa main morte qui pouvait écraser son joli visage en quelques fractions de seconde.

_Here's a song for lovers who don't care if they bleed_

La musique qui tournait en boucle dans l'iPod de la jeune fille attira enfin son attention, bien qu'il l'ait entendu avant même de descendre du toit. Song For Lovers du groupe **The Do**. Elle l'écoutait sans cesse avant de dormir : Arthur savait que c'était sa berceuse. Et pour lui, c'était devenu son quotidien. Il l'écoutait aussi souvent qu'elle, sinon plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de musique mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était assez envoûtante. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu la première fois il avait désespérément cherché à savoir ce qui pouvait plaire à Lily dans cette musique. Puis à force de l'écouter pour comprendre, il n'avait plus réussit à s'en passer et ne cherchait même plus à trouver une raison au plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à l'entendre. C'était un peu comme avec Lily. Il avait cherché par tous les moyens à comprendre son caractère particulier et, maintenant, il voyait pratiquement tout à travers elle.

Agacé de ses propres réflexions, il se pencha un peu plus vers l'adolescente tout en écoutant la musique. La jeune fille avait l'air apaisé mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ses yeux bougeaient de temps à autre derrière ses paupières. Lily faisait un cauchemar. Encore un. Il soupira longuement et son souffle fit bouger quelques mèches rousses éparpillées autour d'elle. Il était persuadé que, s'il pouvait dormir, lui aussi ferait quotidiennement des cauchemars. Des petits cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux en amandes de Lily. Pas aussi voyant que lui, certes, mais tout de même bien présents. Elle frissonna de nouveau mais il ne la couvrit pas : il n'était pas mère Térésa après tout, qu'elle se démerde.

Il entendit Jean Marc Constance se retourner dans son sommeil et il sut que son réveil n'allait pas tarder. Il se releva après avoir éteint l'iPod et s'éloigna lorsque Lily murmura un « _**maman**_ » qui le fit s'arrêter net. Le démon se retourna lentement et vit que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter. Il s'approcha à nouveau du lit et attrapa la couette pour la jeter sur elle sans aucune douceur. Il s'en alla enfin de la chambre, ses pas faisant des crissements désagréables lorsqu'il marcha sur les débris de verres. Il n'avait pas franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée que les sanglots nocturnes de Lily résonnèrent dans la maison et également dans sa tête, lui faisant presser le pas.

_Tu paieras au centuple pour l'état dans lequel tu me mets, Lily. Je te le promets, siffla-t-il dans l'ombre des ruelles qu'il empruntait pour retourner chez lui.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa demeure il comprit instinctivement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il poussa la lourde porte avec un soupir contrit et se dirigea vers sa chambre en se débarrassant de son manteau au cours du chemin. Sur son lit l'attendait Jeanne à moitié dévêtue. _Encore_.

_Tu es toujours d'humeur exécrable ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

_Et toi ?

Son sourire devint plus grand et il éteignit les bougies mentalement. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

_J'avais sept ans quand c'est arrivé. Sept ans de bonheur et d'insouciance. Sept ans de repos avant l'enfer._

_Le lendemain de mon anniversaire un accident arriva : Une voiture glissa dans un virage suite aux intempéries. Tout aurait bien pu se terminer si un point d'eau ne s'était pas trouvé à proximité de l'accident. Le véhicule coula, entraînant son conducteur. _

_Le conducteur de la voiture, c'était ma mère._

_Je sais ce que vous devez penser : « Pauvre fille» ou bien « Comme c'est étonnant, encore une héroïne qui a subit un drame qui changea définitivement sa vision des choses… ». Si c'est le cas de l'option numéro un je vous dirai gentiment que votre pitié, je n'en ai rien à foutre, ça ne ramènera pas ma mère. Si c'est la seconde option, je vous répondrai simplement que je n'ai rien d'une héroïne… Je serai même plutôt le contraire. Ma vie n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part un certain vampire…Et je dois vous avouer que, franchement, j'aurai pu m'en passer._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ma vie changea. Je devins muette pendant près de huit mois. Je ne parlai à personne, refusant le moindre contact. Les membres de ma famille avaient tout tenté pour briser mon mutisme : Rien n'y avait fait. Même mes « amis » de l'époque n'arrivaient pas à me sortir de mon silence. Je ne voulais plus avoir de lien avec tout ce qui avait un rapport à « avant l'accident ». Je ne pouvais tolérer d'avancer sans ma mère. Alors reprendre le cours de ma vie comme si de rien n'était vous pensez bien…_

_Ce fut ma tante qui, voyant que la situation commençait à devenir très grave, prit le problème à bras le corps._

_Il faut que je te parle ma petite Lily.

Je me retenais à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une attaque. Encore des larmes et des « Ta maman n'aurait pas voulu ça ». Lâchez-moi avec ma mère. Elle n'aurait pas voulu mourir non plus !

Le pire c'était sans doute les « tu vas finir enfermée ! » de mon père. Ca c'était le summum. _La cerise sur le gâteau_. Je savais que j'agissais comme une égoïste…Mais je n'avais jamais dis que je n'étais pas égoïste.

Cependant la discussion, ou plutôt le monologue, prit un tournant assez inattendu. Nous étions dans la cuisine. Je mangeais une mandarine pendant que ma tante préparait le thé,me tournant le dos.

_Je sais ce qui te tracasse, Lily…

Elle attendit un moment mais je ne répondais toujours pas.

_ En plus de la douleur tu dois apprendre à gérer les regards incessants des gens sur toi. Tu dois supporter la pitié et la curiosité. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une enfant et que tu ne te sens pas prête à affronter tout ça…

Silence.

_Candice ne reviendra _pas_. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur pour une sœur de dire _ça_…

Ah non ! J'en avais assez bavé avec les larmes des uns et des autres.

_Mais c'est l'évidence : Tu es la seule chose qui me reste d'elle et je ne supporterai plus de voir l'avenir de ma nièce se gâcher ainsi.

Il y eut un autre silence, beaucoup plus long.

_Emmerde-les, Lily.

Je relevai subitement la tête, surprise, et rencontrai le regard dur de ma tante qui s'était retournée.

_Emmerde-les tous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent, tu n'en à rien à faire de leur pitié ou de leurs préjugés. Vie comme bon te semble tout en honorant la mémoire de ta mère. C'est la seule chose qui compte : toi et tes envies. Ne laisse _jamais_ la douleur que peuvent t'infliger les personnes trop stupides te barrer la route. La douleur elle passe toujours mais la connerie des autres jamais. Alors immunise-toi contre la stupidité humaine. Et ris Lily, tu entends ? Je veux que tu ries du monde et de ses noirceurs car, quoiqu'il en soit, tu seras toujours la _meilleure_.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de ma tante et je sautai au bas de ma chaise pour me jeter dans ses bras. Je répondis un « oui » qui la fit encore plus pleurer.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui a créé le déclic dans ma tête. Les yeux bleu océan de ma tante, les mêmes que ceux de ma mère, y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est à partir de ce jour là, de cet instant précis, que ce qui me caractérise le plus aujourd'hui naquit en moi : La volonté. Cette volonté me chamboula. Elle brûla tout sur son passage, elle me transporta au-dessus de ma peine et de ma peur, bien au-dessus. Et, tout en serrant ma tante à m'en faire mal aux bras, je me fis une promesse : Ne jamais baisser les yeux devant l'horreur de ce monde._

_Et l'horreur je la subis aujourd'hui. __**Continuellement**__._

_Mon père s'enfonça lentement mais sûrement dans la violence. Des coups partout et tout le temps. Lorsque je lui demande pourquoi il ne répond pas et se met à sangloter en me demandant pardon. Je n'ai jamais réellement eut besoin de réponse. Je ressemble trop à ma mère, voilà tout. Je suis un fantôme pour lui. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Du moins je me persuade que je l'aime encore. Je dois l'aimer, sans doute, pour supporter la vue de mon corps meurtri dans la glace._

_Ma période de mutisme après la mort de maman a brisé les liens que j'avais avec lui. Cette période nous a éloignés au moment ou nous avions le plus besoin l'un de l'autre. Ce qui fait que je mérite souvent certains de ses coups avec mes provocations habituelles. _

_Je ne peux pas vous dire avec exactitude quand tout ceci prendra fin. Je suis sur une corde qui se tend au fil des ans. Quand elle cassera ce sera sa chute ou bien la mienne. Peut-être même que nous chuterons tous deux_

_C'est horrible, n'est ce pas ? Je ne trouve pas. Je suis juste réaliste._

* * *

_Bordel, grognai-je d'une voix endormie après m'être réveillée en sursaut.

Encore un cauchemar sur la mort de ma mère. Bien qu'il fut nettement moins violent que d'habitude. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au dehors : tout était encore gris. Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que j'ouvrai pour inspirer un peu d'air frais : la chambre restant close, il fallait bien que je l'aère au petit matin. Pourquoi fermais-je la porte de ma chambre ? Bien simple : une fois mon géniteur avait trouvé la bonne idée de venir me réveiller en me tabassant. Je peux vous assurer que je ne manque plus de verrouiller la porte chaque soir et ce, même si ça date de deux ans et qu'il s'est excusé de nombreuses fois.

Je me retins de me taper la tête contre le mur en me souvenant que je n'avais plus de cigarette. Bien, un passage au tabac du coin s'imposait ! Renonçant à ma contemplation habituelle du voisinage sur mon toit, je m'étirai tout en allant choisir mes affaires lorsque quelque chose me perturba.

Arthur avait décrit avec exactitude mes habitudes, hier. Et, bien sûr, ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais ceci. Il avait du venir m'observer. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements à cette conclusion. Cédant à la panique et à mon excès de paranoïa je retournai à ma fenêtre et tentai de scruter les ruelles qui me faisaient face. Peine perdue, je ne voyais strictement rien. Tout devint beaucoup plus effrayant tout à coup.

_C'est pas bon les coups de flippe de bon matin, me murmurai-je à moi-même, je vais devenir sénile avant l'âge.

Refusant de me laisser envahir par la peur, j'eus soudainement une brillante idée.

_Arthur ? … Tu es là ?

Un lourd silence fut ma seule réponse. Et je devais avouer que, franchement, je me sentais bien conne sur ce coup là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me foutre de moi-même et cela dériva au fou rire. Mes nerfs venaient de lâcher, ce qui arrivait fréquemment depuis que j'avais rencontré ce vampire, en fait. J'essuyai mes larmes après cinq bonnes minutes ou j'avais essayé en vain de reprendre le contrôle. Je fermai la fenêtre (ne sait-on jamais) et me promis de fermer les volets chaque soirs, chose que je ne faisais jamais car j'aimais voir le jour se lever.

Devant mon armoire j'optai pour un simple jean brut et un gros pull couleur blanc cassé aux larges mailles. Il avait appartenu à ma mère et je l'adorais.

Lorsque j'allais sortir de ma chambre, une douleur intense me traversa le pied droit. Mes yeux gris se posèrent sur le cadre que j'avais fracassé la veille contre le mur. Une tâche de sang commençait à naître et je sautillai jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait la trousse à pharmacie en murmurant des injures qui en auraient fait pâlir plus d'un. J'essayai de me concentrer sur le nettoyage de mon pied, évitant de penser à la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge. Je me remémorai dans quel état haineux j'étais hier, après une énième dispute avec mon père.

Lorsque j'eus fini de soigner ma blessure assez superficielle ( heureusement ) je me fis couler un bain et m'y glissa avec appréhension : J'avais peur de l'eau. J'aimais les bains, la piscine, et la mer. Je savais nager. Mais étant petite je m'étais imaginée de trop nombreuses fois ma mère s'étouffant et se noyant, perdue au fond de l'eau, pour réussir à en faire une véritable phobie. Il y avait des moments où ça allait et d'autre où même un simple bain n'était pas envisageable. J'avais cédé à la panique, une fois. Chez Vincent où il m'avait jeté à l'eau pour rire, ne connaissant pas ma peur. Je me serais pratiquement noyée si Valentin, également invité aux 10 ans de mon meilleur ami ( c'était à l'époque où Arthur n'avait pas rallié le blondinet à sa cause ), n'était pas venu à mon secours.

Tentant d'oublier ces mauvais souvenirs, j'entrepris de me laver la tête, sans trop la mettre sous l'eau, avec mon shampoing à la mandarine. Après mon bain, je m'habillai et allai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon téléphone. J'avais deux nouveaux messages.

**Vincent :**

Je ne veux pas paraître hystérique mais… Yaaahhhaaa !

OUIII JE SUIS HYSTERIQUUEE ! !

Evan a demandé mon numéro à Thomas !

Il m'a envoyé un texto (pas Thomas, hein, Evan !)

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre !

_Ouais. Vincent était totalement timbré._

**Elena :**

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Jean Pierre Foucault…

Putain, ce fait traumatisant va me poursuivre jusqu'à ma mort…

_Rectification. Vincent ET Elena étaient totalement timbrés._

_Lily ! Descends immédiatement !

Comment passer de « bonne humeur » à « ou est la corde pour se pendre ? » en moins de cinq secondes ? Appelez Jean Marc Constance, bien sûr.

_ J'arrive !

La peur s'insinua doucement en moi lorsque je vis son visage calme tandis que j'avançais. Calme ce n'était jamais bon avec lui, _jamais_.

_Je t'avais pourtant demandé de fermer à clé hier soir, déclara-t-il en me montrant la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux sombres me transperçaient et ma gorge s'assécha brutalement.

_Ce que j'ai fait.

J'étais persuadé d'avoir fermé à clé, je m'en souvenais parfaitement : C'était juste avant de monter dans la chambre, hier soir.

_Je viens de vérifier il y a une minute et le verrou était levé.

_Je t'ai dis que j'ai fermé à clé hier soir ! Je ne suis pas devenue folle quand même, je sais ce que j'ai fais !

_Ne me mens pas !

Comment rester calme face à ça ? Il avait sans doute _fait exprès_ de déverrouiller pour provoquer un affrontement. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication même si celle-ci était tirée par les cheveux.

_Bon d'accord ! Alors je suis devenue somnambule et j'ai réouvert la porte pendant la nuit. Ca te va comme explication ? Raillai-je

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder et elle fut haute et en couleur : Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me propulsa contre le meuble du salon. La violence du choc me fit trembler et à la douleur du coup s'ajouta celle de mes anciens bleus sur le ventre qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Mon bras droit devait être en charpie. Génial. Je serrai les dents pour éviter de me jeter sur lui. Encore une journée de gâchée par sa faute.

_Ca t'apprendra à être insolente !

Et, sans même s'inquiéter de ma posture recroquevillée, il tourna les talons et monta à l'étage, me laissant prostrée au sol.

_Connard.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et regardai si mon pull n'avait pas été abîmé. Je remontai difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre en tremblant de toutes parts et prenais mes affaires en me répétant en boucle :

« _ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave, ca va passer_ »

* * *

Nous étions dans le café de Lou. Elena n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais montée dans sa voiture, mon air sombre devait l'avoir renseigné sur ce qui était arrivé.

La chose étrange avec Vincent et Elena c'était que lorsque mon père me tourmentait, ils étaient sans doute plus touchés que moi-même je ne l'étais. Je devais être égoïste : ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils tiennent à moi au point de s'en rendre malades.

_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ?

_Non je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

_Lily…

_S'il te plaît, soufflai-je agacée, laisse tomber Lena, d'accord ?

Elle eut un long soupir de résignation et le mien fit écho au sien. _J'avais envie de vomir_.

Laurie n'avait encore fait aucunes remarques désobligeantes, l'altercation d'hier devait l'avoir refroidie. Cela me fit sourire un très bref moment avant que je ne retourne dans mon mutisme.

_Il t'a encore frappé ?

Silence.

_Où ça ?

_Il ne m'a pas frappé, devant son regard sceptique je reprenais avec un soupçon d'ironie, il m'a juste balancé contre un meuble.

Je vis ses mains se crisper autour de la tasse de café. Je lui faisais du mal. Comme à chaque fois. Les nombreuses discussions et les nombreux rires qu m'entouraient me donnaient envie de hurler. Je me sentais si étrangère face à leur bonne humeur et à leur joie. Mes mains se déplacèrent instinctivement sur mes oreilles pour que le brouhaha ambiant ne fasse pas enfler encore plus mon mal de tête.

_Sortir. Il fallait que je sorte._

Sans même me retourner, je sentais le regard pesant d'Arthur dans mon dos. En face de moi Elena me parlait, semblant réellement inquiète de mon état. Mais je n'entendais rien, je ne voulais plus entendre qui que ce soit. Lou scrutait attentivement mon visage, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi dans l'intention de me parler que je me levai brusquement, faisant crisser la chaise dans un bruit désagréable.

_On se retrouve après, lançai-je à ma meilleure amie avant de sortir précipitamment du café où un lourd silence s'était créé après mon départ.

J'essayai de contrôler mes tremblements. Une légère pluie mouillait le trottoir et mes pas faisaient d'étranges bruits lorsque j'avançais. Bien, il fallait que je me concentre sur ça, rien que sur ça.

_Lily !

Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien. J'étais totalement sourde au monde extérieur.

_Lily, attends-moi !

Lorsque je reconnus cette voix, mon avancée se stoppa violemment. _Merde_. Que me voulait Valentin Cooper ? Je me retournai lentement, la curiosité ayant subitement mit fin à mon début de crise. Il marchait tranquillement, un parapluie noir au-dessus de sa jolie tête blonde.

Au moment où il fut assez près pour que je puisse distinguer ses yeux argentés, je ne fis aucun mouvement, attendant qu'il amorce la conversation. Il s'en aperçut et, au lieu d'être gêné comme la plupart des gens l'auraient été, il laissa un sourire assuré naître sur ses lèvres.

_Ca va ?

_Je pète la forme, répondis-je, très sarcastique.

Son sourire augmenta.

_Je vois ça. Ta joie se remarque à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, crachai-je, coupant court au dialogue ironique qui était entrain de prendre forme.

_Tout doux, ne m'agresse pas, veux-tu ? Je suis juste sorti parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

_Hein ?_

_Hein ?

_Sérieusement, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'abriter avec son parapluie. Mes sourcils se froncèrent : J'avais déjà été dans des états pires que ça cette année et il ne m'avait jamais témoigné un quelconque soutient

_Tu fais ta bonne action de la journée ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon état ?

Mon remballage semblât ternir la malice qu'il avait dans ses yeux et je regrettai un tout petit peu d'avoir été si mauvaise.

_Je m'en préoccupais beaucoup, avant.

_Ah ! Non, pitié ! Pas le coup de la nostalgie_. Avant le lycée, Valentin et moi étions assez proche. _Assez _pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait avec mon père.

_Oui, _avant_.

_Pourquoi nous sommes nous éloignés l'un de l'autre ?

_Parce que les furies qui te tournaient, et qui te tournent toujours autour, m'insupportaient à un point inimaginable ?

Ma tentative d'humour effaça sa peine et ma culpabilité naissante. Valentin n'était pas mignon comme certains garçons. Il était beau ET il n'en doutait pas. C'était ça le problème avec lui : son assurance et son orgueil. Ses deux bras m'encerclèrent, coupant mes pensées sombres et véridiques, et mon nez se retrouva niché dans son pull gris. _Il sentait bon_.

_Valentin ?

_Je crois que nos longues discussions me manquent, soupira-t-il

_Ah.

Oui. _Ah_. Que pouvais-je dire ? Bien sûr qu'elles me manquaient aussi, Valentin était l'une des rares personnes avec qui je pouvais me mesurer verbalement sans avoir automatiquement le dessus.

Son accolade me calma et enleva toutes mes peurs récentes, bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais à qui que ce soit. Il me relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait attrapé et nos regards s'affrontèrent un long moment. Il souleva ma main droite et y glissa son parapluie sans que ses yeux aciers ne lâchent mes prunelles troublées.

_Tiens, tu vas attraper froid.

_Et ce fut tout_. Il me planta là, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, et s'en alla sous la pluie qui dégringolait le long de ses mèches claires. Il marchait avec une désinvolture qui lui était propre et qui attirait, qu'il le veuille ou non, le regard de la gente féminine. Un sourire étira ma bouche. _Il n'avait pas changé_.

C'est d'un pas plus léger que je me dirigeai en cours, la chaleur de Valentin encore bien présente autour de moi.

* * *

_Raconte-moi, chuchota Vincent en plein cours d'anglais.

_Non.

Loin de se démonter, il continua avec un sourire triomphant.

_Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne te lis pas le texto que m'a envoyé Evan.

_Traître !_

_C'est à propos du verrou de la porte d'entrée. Je ferme à clé tous les soirs comme il me le demande. Seulement là, ce matin, la porte était déverrouillée. Et je suis persuadée de l'avoir fermée hier, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Donc…

_Donc tu penses qu'il a fait exprès de te dire que la porte était ouverte pour créer encore un conflit.

_Et me frapper à sa guise, oui. Ca me fait peur comme raisonnement mais je n'ai pas d'autre explica…

_**CRIC BAM.**_

Nos regards se portèrent sur le raffut épouvantable provenant du fond de la classe. Arthur s'était levé brusquement et sa chaise était à terre. Un air sombre ( beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude ) posé sur son visage parfait.

_Monsieur O'brian ? Interrogea notre professeur, totalement déconcertée devant le comportement de son meilleur élève.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne faisait plus semblant d'être un adolescent normal et attirant. Le vampire, le monstre, reprenait le dessus et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient devinrent d'une insignifiance flagrante. Il laissa tout en plan et traversa la salle en bousculant chaises et tables sur son passage. Juste avant de claquer violemment la porte, ses yeux sombres croisèrent les miens, me faisant frissonner de toute part.

Tilt

_Il avait tout entendu_. Il avait la vue surdéveloppée alors pourquoi par l'ouie ? Il n'était pas furieux contre mon père, il s'en foutait car il n'avait pas de pitié. Mais il était en colère contre lui-même car il avait fait une erreur, un faux pas. _Il m'observait_, je le savais. Et cette nuit il était venu dans ma maison et avait _oublié_ de refermer la porte à clé. _Enfoiré_. Tout était de sa faute. Je ne pouvais dire avec exactitude pourquoi j'en étais si persuadée mais une colère sourde enflait doucement dans mon frêle petit corps et la douleur présente dans mon bras se réveilla soudainement.

Il ne revint pas en cours de la matinée. Alexandre et Laurie se chargèrent de récupérer ses affaires après avoir assuré à Madame Clarin qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi leur ami avait subitement quitté le cours, une urgence, supposaient-ils.

Et moi, _moi_, je tentais de ne pas sécher moi-même les cours pour le retrouver et lui faire sa fête (c'était bien de rêver…). Cependant le calme ambiant après son départ évita de me faire commettre cette erreur. L'atmosphère continuellement tendue était partie en même temps que le vampire : Laurie ne cherchait plus à se faire remarquer en m'agressant, tout comme Alexandre.

Les clans se brisèrent alors le temps d'un mercredi matin et l'air devint nettement plus respirable.

A la fin des cours, Elena finissant une heure plus tard que moi, je me voyais obligée de prendre le bus. Et une superbe surprise ( ô ironie quand tu nous tiens ) m'attendait juste à côté de mon arrêt sous les yeux ébahis et envieux de toutes les personnes présentes. La Porsche rouge d'Arthur O'brian m'attendait. Sans même réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers la voiture, très classe il fallait l'avouer, du vampire. Il sortit, fit le tour, et m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Je grimpai sans prononcer un seul mot sous les exclamations des élèves présents.

Ma ceinture fut à peine bouclée qu'il démarra en trombe. Il n'y avait pas de silence : **One I Love **du groupe **Coldplay** emplissait musicalement la voiture. En une fraction de seconde ma colère, pourtant immense, s'envola pour laisser place à un étrange sentiment de paix. Me laissant envahir par la musique je me retournai vers le vampire. Il conduisait avec assurance et hardiesse ( il devait être daltonien pour ne pas comprendre que le feu rouge voulait dire « stop ») et le tout sans ceinture. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

J'étudiai son profil et sa beauté me coupa le souffle, derrière lui, des éclairs striaient le ciel, éclairant parfois ses iris pourpres. Il était calme et c'est avec un sourire que je demandai :

_Depuis quand les vampires écoute-t-il du Coldplay ?

Il ne répondit pas mais un sourire en coin le sortit de son immobilité. Je m'installai plus confortablement et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. La musique se termina et il arrêta le poste.

_D'après la fureur qui se dégageait de toi lorsque tu m'as aperçu, j'en conclus que tu as deviné pourquoi je suis parti si brusquement ce matin.

_En effet. Et je dois t'avouer que m'être faite massacrer par ta faute n'a rien de plaisant.

_Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

_Nan, sifflai-je tout en massant mon bras.

Il se gara brusquement sur le côté et je me bénissais d'avoir attaché ma ceinture. Sans aucune douceur il m'attrapa le bras et souleva mon pull avec une rapidité telle que je n'eus pas le temps de protester. Le contact de sa peau glaciale contre la mienne me révulsa puis m'apaisa lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main contre l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait mon bras de l'épaule jusqu'au coude.

_Pour si peu ? Ricana-t-il après m'avoir lâchée.

_Tu trouves que c'est peu ? Rugissais-je, la colère revenant brusquement.

Son regard acéré se planta dans le mien et ma fureur s'évapora.

_Comparé à ce que moi j'ai fais à certaines femmes, oui.

Mon cœur rata un battement, puis deux voir même trois.

_Tu es immonde.

_Ravis que tu t'en rendes enfin compte.

_Oh, je le savais. C'est juste que ça devient pire au fur et à mesure que j'apprends à te connaître.

Il soupira soudainement, semblant extrêmement fatigué, et se replaça correctement dans son siège, la tête tournée vers le plafonnier de la Porsche. Cela me déstabilisa quelque peu.

_J'aimerai que tu comprennes une chose, Lily. Pas seulement que tu le remarques après quelques mauvaises actions ou paroles de ma part. _Je ne suis pas un humain_.

Cette fois mon cœur s'emballa violemment lorsqu'il replongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir mon âme à nu avec lui.

_Je suis un vampire. Un monstre. Et me nourrir d'humain c'est mon quotidien. Je bois le sang des personnes telles que toi et je n'éprouve aucune honte à faire ça car c'est dans ma nature. J'ai tué, Lily. Je tue et je tuerai encore et encore. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne et arrête de me provoquer sans arrêt. Tu as trop tendance à oublier ce que je suis réellement et ça pourrait facilement mal finir pour toi si tu continues à te comporter comme si j'étais un humain.

Les paroles échangées avec Valentin la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

_Tu sais Arthur, je m'installai sur le côté de manière à me retrouver face à lui, si tu avais voulu me tuer, je pense que tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis bien longtemps.

L'ambiance se plomba instantanément et j'eus un mal fou à résister à la tentation de me jeter hors de la voiture sous ses yeux brûlant de fureur. Il n'appréciait guère la vérité, apparemment.

_N'en sois pas si sûre, mon ange.

Il fallait que je me sorte de ce mauvais pas, et vite.

_En tous cas, je te déconseille de me tuer parce que tu m'es redevable.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent mais il ne décoléra pas, pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau du « je-change-habillement-de-conversation-ou-du-moins-j'essaye ».

_Et en quoi ?

_Je me suis faite frapper par ta faute.

Il explosa de rire et j'essayai, en vain, de ne pas trop paraître en admiration devant ce son aussi magnifique qu'inattendu.

_Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu crois que je me sens coupable ? Si c'était le cas, je te serais effectivement redevable… Mais est-il utile de préciser que je me fous de ce qui peut t'arriver tant que tu restes en vie pour que je m'amuse avec toi ?

Il essayait de me blesser. Malheureusement ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Ca ne marchait plus car je savais que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il me testait constamment car mes réactions inattendues l'amusaient. Si j'avais le malheur de commencer à réagir comme les autres il ne me trouverait plus intéressante et ça en serait fini de moi. En clair, j'étais mal barrée. Mais j'avais un espoir : Il fallait que je joue dans son sens, avec sa mentalité, aussi complexe soit-elle.

_Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je sais très bien que je t'importe peu. En revanche, tu as commis une erreur.

_Une erreur ?

_Oui. Tu n'as pas fermé la porte à clé, tu as oublié. De la part d'un vampire se voulant discret je trouve que c'est un peu raté, tu vois. Tu as fais un _faux pas_.

C'était étrange d'essayer d'évoluer dans la mentalité d'Arthur. Etrange mais pas déplaisant. Des étincelles de malice commencèrent à éclore dans ses yeux pourtant si froid habituellement et sa bouche légèrement blanchie par la mort s'étira en un sourire appréciateur.

_Je vois. Mademoiselle prend goût au jeu. Très bien.

Il redémarra et toute tension s'en alla.

_Arthur je peux te poser une question ?

_Fais, petite fille, fais.

_Les vampires ne sont pas censés craindre le soleil ?

Un rire dénué de toute joie s'échappa de sa bouche.

_Non. Le soleil a juste un effet étrange sur notre peau : Elle scintille comme un diamant.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent : je n'avais jamais vu Arthur briller. Voyant mon trouble il continua :

_Certains vampires ont des dons, des pouvoirs qu'ils obtiennent dès leur transformation. C'est mon cas : je suis télékinesiste. Ce qui veut dire que j'arrive à tout déplacer avec la seule force de mes pensées. Après des années d'entraînement je suis parvenu à repousser les rayons du soleil.

Est-il utile de préciser que j'étais abasourdie ?

_Impressionnant... Tu dois te concentrer en permanence pour les annuler, non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Non, c'est devenu une habitude maintenant. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on cligne des yeux.

Il y eut un court silence, le temps que j'assimile cette information et que je me demande s'il ne se foutait pas de moi.

_En fait, je ne les repousse pas vraiment, je les dévie plutôt.

_Oh.

Autre silence qui fit sourire le démon.

_Ton pouvoir est vraiment puissant ?

_Tu vois la camionnette, là bas ?

_Ouais, constatai-je : Devant nous, à plusieurs mètres.

_Je pourrais la soulever et la jeter sur une des maisons alentours en moins de deux secondes le tout, sans forcer.

_Putain de merde.

_C'est aussi très pratique pour attraper mes proies lorsque je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer.

Ma gorge se noua devant l'horreur de la chose

_J'imagine…

_Oh que non.

Sans même faire attention à la route, il tourna sa tête vers moi et son souffle frais balaya mon visage.

_Tu es arrivée.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous approchions de chez moi, trop occupée à éviter de manquer d'air sous son regard écrasant. Maintenant, je ne savais que dire pour m'en aller poliment. « Au revoir » ? « Salut » ? « A plus » ? « Que le sang soit avec toi ? ». Il me débarrassa de cette question stupide en utilisant son pouvoir. Ma main, mue par une force étrange, s'approcha de lui. Un cri de surprise et de peur m'échappa : je tentai en vain de reprendre le contrôle de mon bras qui ne m'obéissait pas. Il ne tremblait même pas sous l'effort que je faisais pour le faire revenir contre mon corps.

Il l'attrapa avec un rire et déposa à peine ses lèvres froides contre la peau de ma main. Toutes tentatives de résistance disparurent devant ma stupéfaction. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et le tonnerre retentit au loin, accentuant les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Un vampire venait de me faire un baise main, _génial_. Mon regard quitta le vide dans lequel il s'était plongé, et je scrutai attentivement le visage d'Arthur. Calme quoiqu'un soupçon d'amusement résidait dans ses yeux. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi un sourire étira mes lèvres. _J'étais bien avec lui_.

_La prochaine fois que tu viens dans ma maison, avertis-moi.

_Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je défis ma ceinture et sorti de la voiture dans un silence agréable, dépourvu de tension. Il démarra rapidement et s'en alla. Je restai un moment sous la pluie à contempler le chemin qu'il venait de prendre. Ce moment qui avait semblé durer une éternité s'était arrêté.

* * *

J'allais devenir folle si les gloussements de cette dinde ne s'arrêtaient pas immédiatement. J'étais entrain d'enfiler une chemise de nuit en soie bleue marine ( j'avais _malencontreusement_ renversé du dentifrice sur mon pyjama lorsque j'avais entendu mon père rentrer avec une jeune femme ) pour aller me coucher. Ca arrivait souvent lorsqu'il allait au bar, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je ne pouvais le haïr plus que dans ces moments là.

_Je n'en peux plus. Soufflai-je en me regardant dans la glace. La mine désespérée que j'affichais me déprima encore plus.

C'est d'un pas traînant que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre où j'allais passer, je le savais, une nuit horrible. A peine avais-je fermé la porte que ma fenêtre s'ouvrait violemment, me faisant faire un bond en arrière. La pluie commençait à inonder le carrelage et je me précipitai pour la refermer lorsqu'une silhouette s'installa avec agilité devant moi, avant de s'accroupir sur le rebord.

_A…Arthur !

_Moi-même.

Une grande cape l'enveloppait mais ça n'empêchait pas sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir d'être trempés. Ses mèches sombres se collaient à son visage et ses yeux rubis semblaient luirent dans l'obscurité.

_Bon sang ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Haletai-je en évitant de mourir étouffer par la frayeur.

_Navré.

Je discernai nettement l'amusement dans sa voix.

_Que fais-tu ici ?

_Je te suis redevable, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je viens régler ma dette.

_Comment ? Demandai-je sceptique, tout en grimaçant devant la flaque qui s'agrandissait sous ma fenêtre.

_Viens avec moi.

Un éclair illumina l'extérieur, me rendant l'ombre d'Arthur vraiment terrifiante. Voyant mon hésitation il continua.

_Tu vas passer la nuit à pleurer en écoutant les gémissements de cette femme.

Je reculai sous le coup vicieux qu'il me faisait.

_Je t'offre la possibilité de sortir un instant de ton enfer, continuât-il tranquillement, ne prêtant pas attention à ma douleur.

_Ou tu veux plutôt trouver un coin tranquille pour m'assassiner gentiment, crachai-je, pas dupe.

Il eut un petit rire et ses yeux flamboyèrent d'avantage.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être isolé pour te tuer.

_C'était vrai et je le savais_. Il tendit sa main.

_Viens avec moi.

_Ce choix fut décisif. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Une seconde de réflexion. Une seule._

_D'accord.

Et ma main se déposa dans la sienne. Il la referma, emprisonnant la mienne dans un étau glacé.

_Tu ne comptes pas me faire passer par la fenêtre, hein ? Demandai-je avec une moue dubitative.

Il éclata de rire, lâcha ma main, et descendit de la fenêtre avant de la fermer.

_C'est vrai que vous les humains vous êtes d'une fragilité déconcertante.

_Les humains ils t'emmerdent, au passage._

Il me traîna dans les couloirs sombres de ma propre maison avec une assurance que moi-même je n'aurai pas eut. Voyant que je tâtonnais dans le noir il glissa sa main contre la mienne et me guida. Ma petite main se noyait dans ses longs doigts fins et rendus froids par la mort. J'entendis un rire féminin provenant de la chambre de mon père. Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement et j'accélérai le pas, me retrouvant à la même hauteur qu'Arthur. Je fuyais l'enfer, ma propre maison. Et je trouvais le refuge auprès d'un démon. L'ironie me faisait sourire avec amertume.

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, un déclic sonore résonna et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule face à nous.

C'était aussi ça, Arthur : La liberté.

_Je commence vraiment à apprécier ton pouvoir, tu sais.

_Surtout quand il t'est utile, en fait, railla-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre je me précipitai dehors et c'est uniquement à ce moment là que je réalisai une chose : j'étais en chemise de nuit et pied nue sous une pluie incessante. J'aurai pu avoir froid. _J'aurai pu. _Cependant le sentiment de liberté qui m'envahissait me fit plutôt éclater de rire. Et je tournai sur moi-même, la tête en l'air, savourant les gouttes de pluie sur mon visage.

Le démon resta là un instant, immobile, à contempler la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. La pluie l'avait littéralement trempée mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir : tournant dans tous les sens, dansant sous les nombreuses gouttes d'eau, les bras écartés et un sourire immense dessiné sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux rendus sombres par l'eau collaient à son visage et dégageaient une odeur de mandarine qu'il arrivait à sentir d'ici. Ses petits pieds nus faisaient des bruits étranges sur le goudron « _splach_, _splach_ ». Et ses rires parvenaient même à couvrir le tonnerre qui grondait au loin. Quelques éclairs venaient s'ajouter au spectacle, le rendant encore plus féerique. _Lily devait être une fée_. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle avait quitté son monde chaud et accueillant pour venir ici, dans les rues sombres et glacées. Et elle était avec lui, _le vampire_.

Etrangement, cela ne semblait pas incompatible. A vrai dire la beauté de la jeune fille illuminait cette rue dépourvue de tout charme. Et Arthur en fut le premier surprit. Il avait été intrigué par cette fille car il savait qu'une part d'ombre se cachait en elle, bien plus grande que celle des autres humains en général. Elle dégageait une aura d'amertume et de désespoir qui lui semblait familière, et pour cause, cette amertume et ce désespoir hantaient également son âme _si âme il avait_.

Et, par cette froide nuit de janvier, il sut qu'il avait eu tort. Car Lily n'était pas perdue comme lui l'était. _Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour elle_. Cette candeur, cette douceur et ce bonheur qui irradiaient de la jeune fille lui faisaient presque baisser les yeux. Lily était dans une situation terrible (pour une humaine en tout cas), il le savait. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire, _bien au contraire_.

Un autre rire cristallin le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune humaine. Ses yeux bleu gris pétillaient de malice et son sourire conférait à son visage un charme inégalable. _L'odeur de mandarine n'avait jamais été aussi forte._

_Arthur, tu verrais ta tête ! Et elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le souffle du démon se coupa. Jamais, en 402 années d'existence, son humanité n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Il lui semblait que son cœur avait eut un battement. _Un seul_. Un mort ne respirait pas alors pourquoi avait-il eut l'impression de _manquer d'air_ ?

Lily haussa ses épaules dénudées devant l'air impassible du vampire et recommença à danser sous la pluie.

_Petite conne._

Son innocence le paralysait.

_Petite conne._

Son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête.

_Petite conne._

Son rire le rendait fou.

_Petite conne._

Sa fragilité l'anéantissait.

_Petite conne._

**Tu ne sais même pas dans quelle merde tu nous as embarqués.**

**

* * *

**

**Fin du chapitre 3**

L'histoire va réellement commencer à partir de maintenant. A la base je ne devais pas faire le point de vu d'Arthur. Juste le début _début_. Mais bon… C'est ma faute ! J'aime tellement ce fou sorti de mon imagination que ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu xD.

Et je dois vous avouer une chose aussi… Heureusement que mon amie Camille m'a motivée parce que, ces derniers temps, j'ai sérieusement commencé à douter de moi et de mon écriture ( ça arrive souvent =s) et j'ai presque ( je dis presque parce que sinon elle va m'assassiner) eu l'idée de tout stopper. Bref je sais déjà comment va finir mon histoire et je connais les intrigues que je vais y placer ( mais bon, me connaissant, je vais encore en rajouter en cours de route donc ça risque d'être looong ).

Voilà alors je voudrais savoir si ça vous plait vraiment ? Qu'est ce que vous aimez bien, que je le mette plus en avant. Donnez-moi vos avis, en deux mots^^.

Je voudrais aussi vous _remercier_ pour vos reviews.

Je vous fais de gros bisous bien baveux et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 (pas encore entamé :-p). Tout dépendra de mon état de motivation hé hé xD.

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green**

**Qui s'en va chercher un homme pouvant égaler Arthur O'brian**


	5. Chapitre 4

**16 ! Bon sang ! 16 reviews sur un chapitre O_o ! Ma flemme légendaire est partie d'un seul coup pour vous pondre ce 4ème chapitre ! Merci beaucoup et de tout cœur, franchement ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point chaque petites lignes que vous écrivez me font plaisir ! Et rien que pour ça je vous dédis ce chapitre ! A tous =D .**

**Désolée si je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, en ce moment je ne suis pas trop sur l'ordi =s . Mais je vais corriger ça… Dès que je rentrerai de mon squattage chez Camille xD**.** Héhé c'est les vacances et les soirées sont à l'honneur ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre 5 ! Huhu ! Et, en ce qui concerne les chapitres, justement : Ce sera une histoire longue. Voir même très longue. Bref, je stoppe le blablatage et vous laisse lire. Désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me relire ^^ !**

CHAPITRE 4

**PERDUS CETTE NUIT**

* * *

__Alors… Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

__Où tu voudras aller._

* * *

Et voilà plus d'une heure que nous déambulions dans les rues sombres de notre ville. La pluie s'était calmée et je soupçonnais fortement Arthur de stopper la course des gouttes d'eau sur nous. J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps : Je savais juste qu'il devait être assez tard pour qu'aucunes lumières ne s'échappent des volets fermés, prouvant ainsi que la population dormait.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre Arthur et moi, cependant, la haine et la colère nous avaient désertées. Pas une seule critique, pas une seule remarque, n'avaient franchi nos lèvres depuis le début de notre escapade. C'était bon et effrayant. Bon parce que je ne souffrais plus en sa présence et effrayant car, justement, je commençais à apprécier sa compagnie.

Le vampire était assez silencieux mais très attentif à tout ce que je pouvais lui dire, j'en étais persuadée : Ses yeux vifs se posaient assez souvent sur moi, me scrutant, comme pour chercher vérité et mensonge dans mes paroles. J'arrivais désormais à supporter (plus ou moins) son regard pourpre sans trop me crisper. Certes, dit ainsi on pourrait en rire. Je puis pourtant vous assurer que ses deux yeux dégageaient un je ne sais quoi de malsain : je pouvais déceler la colère, la haine et le désespoir enfouis dans ses iris captivants. Et j'y trouvais également une chose qui me retournait le cœur. J'y voyais _la mort en personne_. L'enfer qui attendait quiconque s'approchant trop près de ce monstre emplit de cruauté. Ses yeux avaient vu trop de choses. Beaucoup trop de massacres. Ils étaient blasés, complètement blasés de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Aucunes étincelles de joie ou d'espoir, aussi infimes soit-elles. Rien, _le néant_.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce lycée ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine. Je m'étais toujours posé cette question : Pourquoi un vampire prendrait-il le risque de s'exposer aux humains ?

Nos pas ne s'entendaient pas. Lui car il semblait plus glisser sur le sol que marcher et moi, parce que mes pieds nus se moulaient parfaitement sur le bitume. Nous faisions corps avec cette nuit d'encre.

_Je m'ennuyais.

_Mais encore ?

Il soupira comme si ma question l'indisposait.

_ Alexandre. Il m'a harcelé durant une année entière jusqu'à ce que je cède. Et à ce moment là j'avais deux options : Soit je le tuais, soit je l'écoutais. Et comme j'ai sauvé sa vie par le passé ce n'est pas pour le tuer ensuite. Je déteste agir pour rien.

Mes pas se stoppèrent avant même que mon cerveau n'enregistre cette information.

_Tu as sauvé Alexandre ? Demandai-je, incrédule. Je ne me souvenais pas d'un quelconque accident en rapport avec le brun.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Je distinguais avec peine sa sombre silhouette devant moi.

_Il avait huit ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Sa mère a eut un accident. Ayant assisté à la scène je les ai sortis du véhicule pour éviter que d'autres voitures ne viennent aggraver les dégâts. Madame Sander était inconsciente à ce moment là, pas lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de me questionner sur mon apparence assez étrange malgré ses diverses blessures et ce ne fut qu'au moment ou je lâchai le mot « vampire » qu'il trouva suffisamment d'intelligence pour se taire… Depuis ce jour là sa mère va tous les dimanches à l'église, croyant à un miracle, et lui me vénère comme si j'étais un héros.

Je recommençai à avancer en tentant d'ignorer la douleur sournoise qui s'insinuait en moi.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix grave me fit sursauter : il s'était considérablement rapproché de moi.

_Rien.

_Là, tu parles à un vampire capable d'entendre les moindres variations des battements de ton cœur, mon ange. Ricana-t-il

_Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé qu'un vampire passe par-là et évite à ma mère de mourir dans un putain de virage.

L'amertume avait envahi ma bouche, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

_Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

_Non, ne t'excuse surtout pas, me coupa-t-il. Après quelque seconde il poursuivit :

_J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette phrase. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'Arthur connaissait chaque recoin de mon âme. Notamment les plus sombres…_Surtout les plus sombres_.

_Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu le prétends, plaisantai-je pour changer de sujet.

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien, tu as sauvé la vie à de simples humains, fis-je remarquer.

Il eut un rire froid qui me fit frissonner.

_Même si je suis un vampire j'ai tout de même quelques principes. Ne pas tuer ou laisser tuer les enfants quand on en a l'occasion en fait parti.

_Et sa mère ?

_Un enfant à besoin de sa mère.

__Ca_, je le sais…Rallai-je avant de reprendre : Donc tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Alexandre.

_Pas vraiment. Depuis le jour de l'accident il s'enfuyait constamment de chez lui pour se rendre sur cette route et attendre que je me manifeste. Ce que j'ai fait au bout de quelque semaine. Regrettable erreur car il ne m'a plus lâché.

_Il approuve ce que tu fais ? M'étonnai-je

_Je suis comme un dieu pour lui et il ne se plaint pas du moment que je reste à ses côtés. Il serait même du genre à m'aider pour quelques affaires… Je pense que mon caractère machiavélique l'a quelque peu influencé au fil des années…

Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa dernière remarque.

_Mais tu ne peux pas nier que vous avez une certaine proximité, tout de même.

_Oui, on en a une. Comme un chien et son maître, je suppose.

Cette déclaration prononcée avec tant d'assurance me fit serrer les dents. Voyant que j'allais m'énerver il continua :

_Ne te méprends pas sur moi, Lily. Ou, du moins, ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Vous n'êtes qu'un simple passe temps.

_C'est dommage, soufflai-je, une amitié entre un vampire et un humain ça doit être _tellement _beau à voir.

Ses épaules se haussèrent, ignorant l'ironie pointant à la fin de ma phrase.

_Ca arrive. Rarement mais ça arrive. Dans tous les cas sache que ça finit toujours mal… Ou presque. Certains vampires de ma connaissance se nourrissent uniquement de sang animal et tente d'ignorer l'appel du sang humain.

_Ce sont de bons vampires ?

_Ce sont des vampires aveugles, surtout. Ils renient leur véritable nature.

_Et c'est mal pour toi ?

_Non. Je respecte leur choix de vie même s'ils me font rire.

_Ils sont ici ?

_Non. Les Cullen habitent à Forks, en Amérique.

_Oh.

Au fil de cette discussion je commençai à réaliser une chose : La vie( ou plutôt la mort ) d'Arthur m'intéressait. Il était vraiment fascinant. C'était incroyable de comprendre qu'un _vampire_ se tenait à mes côtés. J'essayai de lui extorquer des informations par-ci par-là, même s'il était difficile de lui faire avouer certaines choses. Je n'insistais pas dans ces moments là.

_Dommage…Les gousses d'ails que j'ai cachés sous mon oreiller ne me serviront à rien…

_J'en suis absolument navré.

_Menteur.

J'imaginais parfaitement le sourire narquois dessinant sa bouche devant mon accusation. Nous allions arriver au bout de la ruelle pour atteindre la rue principale. La lueur des lampadaires présents tout le long de la rue formait une démarcation flagrante entre l'obscurité de la petite ruelle où nous nous étions glissés et la lumière jaunâtre gisant sur les trottoirs, juste devant nous. Il s'arrêta là et je fis tout comme lui. _Un pas avant la lumière_. Sa peau, à cet instant précis, semblait translucide et ses cernes étaient plus marqués que jamais.

_Arthur ?

_Hum ? Il ne sembla même pas réagir à mon interpellation, continuant d'observer attentivement la rue nous faisant face.

_Ca fait quoi de vivre éternellement ?

Une vague de froid s'abattit sur moi dès l'instant où j'avais fini ma demande. C'était comme si mon corps réalisait qu'il était trempé et qu'un vent glacial venait de se lever, me faisant frissonner comme jamais.

_On comprend…

Il chercha ses mots un court instant.

_On comprend qu'on est entrain de se forger son propre enfer.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et un vague sentiment de compassion s'empara de moi, la durée d'une seconde, avant que je ne réalise que, avoir de la compassion pour un vampire qui voulait ma peau ne semblait pas vraiment être une bonne idée. Je fis un pas, sortant de la noirceur de la ruelle, et ce fut comme si je m'éveillais d'un long rêve. Pas un cauchemar, juste un rêve assez étrange pour me dire qu'il ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

_Il va falloir que je rentre.

Cette idée ne m'enchantait guère et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que la femme fut partie de chez moi. Toujours dans l'ombre, Arthur afficha une mine assez surprise.

_Pourquoi ?

_Demain nous sommes jeudi et nous avons cours le jeudi, Arthur. Par conséquent nous avons besoin de dormir, déclarai-je avec un ton moqueur comme si je parlais à un enfant.

Un amusement fugace passa sur ses traits fins, me laissant perplexe.

_Je ne dors pas.

S'il m'avait giflé ma réaction n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup différée de celle que je venais d'avoir.

_Quoi ? !

Ce fut à son tour de s'adresser à moi comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

_Les vampires ne dorment pas.

_Jamais ? ! M'étranglai-je.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi, entrant enfin dans la lumière.

_Jamais, souffla-t-il avec un je ne sais quoi de mélancolique.

Je restai un moment interdite pendant que ses yeux rouges de prédateurs me fixaient avec une attention particulière.

_La vache, je vous plains ! Laissai-je finalement échapper.

_Tu peux. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier, ne serait qu'un seul instant, toute l'horreur qui traverse notre longue existence.

_…Non ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si mais… Je pensais plutôt au fait que vous ne pouvez connaître le plaisir évident de flemmarder dans une couette…

Il me lança un regard si étonné qu'un sentiment de honte s'emparât vivement de moi, brûlant mes joues. Je vis sa forte mâchoire se crisper légèrement avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Ce fut comme si le temps avait ralenti sa course et le froid qui m'avait envahi précédemment disparu tout aussi vite qu'il était survenu. Je remarquai une chose : Sa physionomie changeait lorsqu'il riait. Il était toujours aussi beau, certes, mais son côté frigide et distant disparaissait, me le rendant plus accessible et plus... Humain ?

Il entama un véritable fou rire et j'étais partagée entre le rire qui me gagnait aussi et l'envie de bouder tout mon content devant mon ridicule plus que flagrant. Et ce fut automatique, comme une habitude. Lorsque Elena ou Vincent parvenait à me charrier, je me réfugiais dans un silence entêté. Sauf que là, j'étais avec un vampire assez âgé ( carrément sénile, ouais !) et ma réaction n'était sans doute pas la plus intelligente à adopter avec ce démon. Pourtant, durant ce rare instant, je ne songeai pas à tout cela. Je me détournai de lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et avançai sans même l'attendre. Son rire se stoppa soudainement et je sentis sa main attraper mon bras avec une douceur inattendue. Il me fit pivoter et je discernai aisément les tressautements qui agitaient encore ses lèvres pâles. Je relevai la tête en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Un instant passa puis un soupir me fit reporter mon attention sur lui. Il ne riait plus mais un sourire moqueur s'étirait au coin de sa bouche.

_Finalement cette soirée n'aura pas été vaine.

_Plait-il ? Demandai-je, quittant ma moue boudeuse pour une curiosité non feinte.

_J'ai encore appris une chose sur toi Lily. Une chose que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver dans ton caractère.

_Qui est ?

_Tu boudes aussitôt que tu n'as pas le dessus dans une situation. C'est très puéril.

_Je ne boude pas ! M'insurgeai-je. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et je me calmai immédiatement en ronchonnant.

_J'ai juste des réactions disproportionnées, voilà tout.

Son sourire en coin s'étira.

_Et en plus tu es mauvaise perdante.

_Et alors ? Attaquai-je, agacée qu'il s'amuse de mon caractère. Finalement, je le préférais taciturne et mesquin.

_Et alors rien.

_Parfait.

_Bien.

Un autre silence. _Calme_. Et la nuit me parût soudainement beaucoup moins obscure.

_Vous ne vous mettez pas en veille ou un truc comme ça ?

_Non. Nous n'avons pas de chargeur non plus.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pendant que nous reprenions notre marche.

_Ah ah ! Très drôle.

_J'ai toujours adoré mon humour.

_Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

_Dommage, tu ne sais pas savourer les vraies merveilles de la vie.

_Peuh ! Toi tu ne peux même pas dormir alors que, _ça_, c'est une vraie merveille de la vie.

_Je suis mort alors je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil.

_C'est bizarre, alors.

_Quoi ?

_Eh bien je n'ai jamais rencontré un mort avec tant d'humour, tiens.

_Je suis un cas exceptionnel.

_Un vampire, quoi.

_C'est ça.

_Gnagnagna, grommelai-je, voyant que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot avec lui.

Nous marchions à présent en direction de ma maison et un sentiment très prenant s'emparait de moi. J'avais envie de rentrer pour être au chaud, dormir et… J'avais aussi envie de rester. Je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter cet univers totalement absurde et assez effrayant. Je m'y sentais assez à l'aise. Comme si j'avais toujours connue cette noirceur et que je m'y étais _habituée_. Je n'avais pas à jouer. Arthur me connaissait. Il connaissait mon côté sombre et il _l'acceptait_. Il ne le tolérait pas comme le faisait Elena ou Vincent, non. Il l'autorisait à apparaître devant lui. Il ne fermait pas les yeux, _il ne l'ignorait pas_. Il lui accordait de l'importance et, inconsciemment, il me donnait de l'importance à moi _toute entière_. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans mon corps, résonnant dans mes tempes. Je n'avais qu'à rester, après tout…

Non, non. _Non_. C'était un démon, _un monstre_. Je ne pouvais pas regretter de quitter ces instants passés ensembles. Je devais me rappeler ces deux mois de persécutions où il m'avait faite pleurer _jours_ et _nuits_.

Puis le destin décida pour moi. Pour lui. _Pour nous._

Il y avait eut ce cri. Ce cri infâme qui m'avait transpercé le cœur. Des bruits de coups, des bruits sourds, des bruits qui me rendaient folle. Je me mis à courir pour découvrir l'origine de ce qui résonnait dans toute la rue. Au détour d'une maison un homme frappait ce qui semblait être une femme prostrée à terre. Les habits très courts et voyants qu'elle portait me renseignèrent immédiatement sur sa profession. Ses cris emplissaient ma tête et je me retrouvais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. _Je_ supportais ça. Je pouvais me faire frapper. Mais pas les autres. C'était un _crime_. _Il n'avait pas le droit_.

Arthur me dépassa et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Il poursuivit son chemin sans même accorder un regard à la scène terrible qui se jouait devant nous. Comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, comme si ce n'était pas son monde. Il était _insensible_. Je reportai mon regard sur l'homme imposant qui continuait de frapper _encore _et _encore_. Je sus que je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais trop insignifiante pour réussir à m'interposer entre eux.

Alors son prénom sorti de ma bouche si facilement que l'on pouvait presque croire que c'était une habitude. Ma voix tremblait et je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer ce prénom avec force. Pourtant il l'entendit. Il entendit ma plainte de là où il se trouvait. A plusieurs mètres de moi. Le fantôme m'avait entendu_, à moi_.

_Arthur.

Il ne se retourna pas mais n'avança pas non plus. Encore ces bruits de coups qui résonnaient jusque dans mon âme.

_S'il te plait.

Les cris s'étaient transformés en gémissements. Il se retourna lentement et son visage n'exprimait rien. Aucune compassion. Mais _il m'entendait_.

_Je t'en supplie aide-la.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, toujours aussi frigide. Il n'avança pas vers eux mais vers moi. Son parfum frais et enivrant me frappa de plein fouet, me coupant encore plus le souffle. Je levai mon regard empli de larmes vers lui. Je ne discernai que ses deux yeux rubis qui luisaient dans l'obscurité de ma vision troublée. Des sanglots incontrôlables commençaient à envahir mon corps. Il fallait faire vite ou elle allait _mourir_. Vite, vite, vite. Les insultes que prononçait cet homme me donnaient envie de vomir.

_Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? Sa voix calme et posée éveilla en moi une haine immense. Il _savait pertinemment_ ce que j'avais.

_S'il te plait, grinçai-je.

_Que veux-tu ?

_Sauve là.

_Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Ricana-t-il.

Sa monstruosité me fit une fois de plus tressaillir. Il fallait que je rentre dans son jeu. _Encore_.

_Tu n'auras plus de dette et ce sera à mon tour d'en avoir une.

_Quel genre de dette ?

Vite, vite. Les gémissements avaient cessé.

_Peu importe les cours demain, je reste avec toi toute la nuit.

Ma voix s'était affermie. Il eut un rire.

_Tu crois vraiment que ta présence m'importe ?

_Non. Mais elle t'est distrayante et je le sais.

Il y eut un court silence.

_Toute cette nuit ?

_Toute cette nuit, répétai-je, sûre de moi et de plus en plus inquiète pour la femme.

Il sembla réfléchir et l'empressement me gagna. Voyant qu'il hésitait et qu'il mettait trop de temps à me répondre, je me précipitai vers l'homme dans l'espoir de faire barrage. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir qu'Arthur m'attrapa par les épaules et me poussa derrière lui. Il s'avança, recula le monstre de la jeune femme blessée comme s'il n'était qu'un simple petit obstacle sur sa route, et se pencha sur elle. Ceci n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'homme qui se redressa, dépassant Arthur de deux bonnes têtes.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais espèce de petite merde ! Lèves-toi ou bien…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur d'une maison voisine. Le choc l'assomma sur le coup. Arthur attrapa la femme dans ses bras, elle était inconsciente et du sang gouttait tout le long de son corps massacré. Son visage était méconnaissable. Le vampire grimaça devant le sang qui devait emplir ses narines. Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues et je me pliai en deux pour éviter de vomir.

_Reste ici. Je reviens, me dit-il calmement avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.

Une seule seconde s'écoula avant que je ne me penche pour vomir mon dégoût, ma peur et ma haine. Dès que le vampire fut parti la pluie recommença à tomber sur moi, plus forte et plus glaciale que jamais. Preuve qu'il l'éloignait depuis le début. Je tombai à genoux, des sanglots violents secouant mon corps.

Peu de temps après, ayant enfin réussis à me calmer, je recueillis un peu d'eau de pluie avec mes mains et me rinça le visage. Je repérai un banc plus loin et m'y dirigeai aussi vite que mes tremblements me le permettaient, voulant fuir le plus vite possible ce lieu écœurant.

Une vive douleur au pied me fit grimacer. Je regardai et constatai que ma blessure faite avec mon cadre brisé, le matin même, s'était réouverte. Génial. Quoi de mieux que de passer la nuit avec un vampire et une plaie qui saigne ? La pluie se stoppa soudainement, coupant court à mes réflexions, et je vis une ombre se dessiner devant moi, couvrant la lumière des lampadaires. Arthur déposa deux sacs entre nous. Dans le premier se trouvait un manteau noir et dans le second une superbe paire de talons.

_Qu'est ce que …?

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi et attrapait mon pied blessé. Il sortit de sa poche un rouleau de compresse qu'il enroula autour de ma blessure afin de créer un bandage. Mon sang ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure même si les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient fortement contractés. Je me laissai faire, je ne bougeai pas, comme anesthésiée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me mit les talons qu'un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche, me surprenant moi-même.

_Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire avait du goût.

_Je sais à quel point tu adores les talons.

_Et tu sais même ma pointure.

_J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

Un calme bien mérité après l'épreuve que je venais de traverser nous enveloppa. Une fois chaussée il m'attrapa et me mit debout, face à lui. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée entre ses mains.

_Je suis trempée.

_Et alors ?

_Et alors mettre le manteau ne servira à rien.

_Laisse-moi faire, veux-tu ?

Je hochai la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent soudainement sur moi, plus luisant que jamais. Je sentis alors toute l'eau imbibant ma nuisette se diriger vers le bas et couler à terre pour essorer ma robe. Ce fut pareil pour mes cheveux. Ils étaient encore humides mais ma nuisette était sèche. Inutile de préciser que j'étais fortement impressionnée devant la maîtrise totale de son pouvoir : Arriver à contrôler la moindre particule d'eau ne devait pas être une chose aisée et pourtant il n'avait pas un seul instant forcé. Ou, du moins, je n'en avais rien vu.

_Voilà.

Il arracha le prix et m'entoura avec le manteau. Il m'allait parfaitement d'après ce que je pouvais en voir : Il m'arrivait à peine au-dessus des genoux et se fondait parfaitement avec ma silhouette. Le vampire entreprit de le refermer tandis que je ne bougeais pas, consciente de l'instant incongru qui était entrain de se produire.

_Je suis impressionnée, soufflai-je, mal à l'aise de notre soudaine proximité tandis qu'il finissait de reboutonner mon col.

_Je fais souvent cet effet là.

Je me retins à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il arborait un sourire en coin.

_…Elle va bien ?

Il soupira.

_Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital. D'après ce que j'ai vu c'était assez sérieux mais elle s'en remettra.

_Tu es arrivé à temps.

_Il semblerait, oui.

Je m'entêtais à fixer le contraste que faisait sa cape noire et le blanc toujours éclatant de sa chemise.

_Merci.

Il glissa sa main froide sous mon menton et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

_Non. Pas de merci, Lily. Je ne l'aurai jamais sauvée si tu ne m'avais pas proposé de rester.

Je déglutis lentement face à son ton implacable.

_N'oublis pas, mon ange. Tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Peu importe que tu sois fatiguée ou frigorifiée.

Au lieu de me terrifier, ses paroles me redonnèrent des forces. J'avais moi aussi une dette à payer et je le ferais. De plus, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ça ne me dérangeai _pas tant que ça_ de rester avec lui.

_Je sais.

Ses iris sondèrent les miens avec fermeté avant qu'il ne daigne me relâcher.

_Tu as réussi à acheter tout ça en un temps records.

_La vitesse n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi.

Ca, je l'avais compris.

_Je te rembourserai.

Il ricana.

_Je me fous de ton argent. Quand on a 402 ans d'existence l'argent n'est qu'une formalité !

_Surtout quand ton pouvoir te permet de voler tout ce que tu veux.

_Exactement.

Je compris pourquoi j'avais tant besoin de sa présence ce soir. Arthur était la liberté, ça je le savais. Ce que je n'avais pas encore saisit c'était que, _cette liberté_, ça faisait longtemps que _je la cherchais_.

_Il est mort ? Questionnai-je en désignant l'homme affalé contre le mur.

_Non.

_Les ordures mettent du temps avant de crever, crachai-je en m'approchant de lui à pas lent.

_Je peux le tuer, si tu veux.

La voix envoûtante du vampire résonna juste derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement vers lui et un seul coup d'œil suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_Il mériterait la mort après ce qu'il a fait. J'aimerais qu'il meure à vrai dire mais…Mais je ne suis personne pour décider de la vie d'un homme.

_Moi je peux en décider _aisément_.

_Je préfère me dire qu'il sera puni par la vie.

_Ah ! Toujours la même chose avec vous. Vous avez trop peur d'assumer vos actes alors vous remettez tout entre les mains du destin. C'est d'une stupidité effarante.

_Peut-être. Sans doute même. Mais que veux-tu ? Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine.

Il sembla surprit que je ne réagisse pas à sa pique. Peu m'importait son avis à vrai dire, j'avais juste besoin de partir d'ici.

_Viens, allons nous enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ton monde.

J'accaparai enfin son attention.

_Pardon ?

_Emmènes-moi là où Arthur _le vampire_ rôde.

Un air froid et cruel s'empara de son visage. Le démon refaisait surface. Tant mieux. C'était exactement ce que je voulais. Je voulais tester mes limites. J'avais eus tellement mal devant cette femme. _Tellement mal_ que j'avais besoin de souffrir encore plus pour me prouver que j'étais encore vivante. J'avais besoin de ressentir la peur ou l'enivrement qui m'avait envahit en début de soirée. _Et seul Arthur pouvait m'apporter ce que je voulais_.

_C'est là que je rôde, déclara-t-il, s'approchant de moi pendant que je reculais. Ses yeux brillants de monstruosité me prouvaient le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

_Non, tu ne veux pas comprendre. Je veux être _totalement immergée_ dans ton univers Arthur. Autant que cette nuit me serve à comprendre comment et pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Montre-moi _ton_ monde. _Le vrai_.

Je me stoppai et le laissai se rapprocher de moi autant qu'il le souhaitait. Mes yeux ne se baissaient pas devant les siens, comme au commencement. Ses paupières se refermèrent un instant sur l'enfer que formaient ses yeux et sa voix résonna dans ma tête autant que dans la rue où nous nous trouvions.

_C'est d'accord...

Le sourire cruel que j'avais maintes fois aperçu auparavant refit surface sur son visage.

_…Mais une fois que nous y serons dis-toi bien que c'est toi qui me l'avait demandé.

_Plus de faux-semblant, cette fois ci_. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard pendant que ses mains froides enserraient mes poignets, me procurant des frissons d'appréhension. Il glissa mes bras autour de son cou et me demanda de le serrer fort, ce que je fis. Il m'attrapa par les cuisses et m'attira tout contre lui. Je semblais peser aussi lourd qu'une plume dans ses bras.

_Accroche-toi et _surtout n'ouvre pas les yeux_.

J'acquiesçai vivement et plongeai ma figure dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur entêtante. Ce fut l'un des premiers contacts rapprochés que j'eus avec Arthur. En quoi était-ce agréable d'être contre un vampire ? Dites-vous que c'est comme enlacer un mort. Sauf que, là, on sentait les muscles. Rien de forcément plaisant, donc. Il était froid, puissant et complètement surnaturel.

Je sentais qu'il courait. Des ombres et des lueurs s'alternaient derrières mes paupières closes, créant un défilé qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'aurais jamais compris qu'il courait si je n'avais sentis ce vent glissant sur mon visage dans cette course folle. Une minute s'écoula, peut être deux, et tout s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus de lueurs. Le défilé incessant s'était stoppé sur l'ombre.

_Ca y est.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et analysai l'endroit où je me trouvais en descendant de lui. Une ruelle, encore. Sauf que cette fois il y avait des choses en plus. Une odeur pestilentielle et divers cris lointain appuyaient l'atmosphère lugubre que dégageait ce lieu. Il n'y avait pas de lampadaires en vue donc aucune source de lumière pouvant me rassurer un tantinet. Je lui demandai où nous étions. Et la réponse me laissa interdite : Nous étions dans une ville se situant à plus de trente-cinq kilomètres de la notre. Et pourtant nous avions parcouru le trajet en seulement deux minutes !

_Ce n'est pas possible !

Il s'était apparemment attendu à ma stupéfaction et haussa ses épaules, enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

_Vérifies par toi-même, dans ce cas.

C'est ce que je fis. Je m'engouffrai plus profondément dans les entrailles de cette énorme ville et reconnu, au bout d'un certain temps, quelques endroits qui m'étaient familiers_._

Je n'aimais pas cette ville _immense_ ( la nôtre était ridicule comparée à celle ci ) où les gens semblaient toujours affairés, marchant dans tous les sens, se rentrant dedans. Pas de calme, pas de paix. Juste du mouvement et des visages antipathiques. Cependant je n'étais jamais venu lorsqu'il faisait nuit. La métamorphose était stupéfiante. Les bruits incessants avaient disparu pour laisser place à un calme assez tendu. Il me semblait qu'une chose horrible allait se produire d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette intuition angoissante qui m'attrapait par la gorge. Je ralentissais et cherchai malgré moi la présence rassurante d'Arthur qui marchait à quelques pas derrière moi.

_Et c'est là que tu traînes ?

_Oh non. Ca, ce n'est que le commencement.

Bizarrement je n'avais pas vraiment aimé la manière dont il avait dit cette phrase. Le mauvais pressentiment qui m'assaillait à présent me fit oublier le choc récent que j'avais eu. Finalement, je n'avais plus besoin d'avoir peur pour oublier cet incident.

_Tu peux encore faire demi-tour tu sais ? Se moqua-t-il devant ma mine réticente.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait qu'à me provoquer pour que je continue à avancer.

_Non. Je veux continuer.

Et me jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou du vampire plutôt, par la même occasion.

_Comme tu voudras, mon ange.

J'aurai probablement dû m'offusquer depuis longtemps devant ce surnom qu'il me donnait continuellement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait une manière si naturelle de le prononcer que, quelque part, ça me plaisait. C'était comme si ces deux mots m'autorisaient à faire partie de son univers. Même si le « mon » me révulsait quelque fois. Je n'étais pas _sa chose_. Enfin_ si_… Sa proie peut-être. Ce qui m'énervait d'autant plus.

_Arrête-toi là, m'intima-t-il.

Il se plaça face à moi et m'analysa un instant avec ses yeux acérés.

_Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis maintenant car je ne le répèterais pas. Si tu as un instinct de survie je te conseille chaudement d'appliquer tout ce qui va suivre.

J'acquiesçai, de plus en plus inquiète. Il planta ses yeux rougeoyants dans les miens et sa voix devint légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

_Tu ne parles pas. Tu n'écoutes pas. Tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'on pourra te dire ou tout ce que tu pourras voir. Je t'interdis formellement de me perdre de vu. Lorsqu'on te regarde avec trop d'insistance tu baisses immédiatement les yeux. Tu ne trembles pas et tu ne cours surtout pas.

_Arthur… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes exactement ? Demandai-je tandis que mon pouls avait considérablement augmenté.

_Dans mon royaume. C'est bien ce que tu voulais.

Il me planta là et s'engouffra dans une ruelle que je n'aurais certainement jamais prise si je m'étais trouvé seule. Je me mis à courir pour le rattraper et me glissa dans son ombre en répétant en boucle ses recommandations. La situation ironique me faisait sourire intérieurement : Je préférais la compagnie d'un démon plutôt que de rester seule ici. On tourna à gauche, puis à droite et à gauche, encore. J'avais la désagréable impression que je m'enfonçais dans un labyrinthe. De plus en plus loin de toutes lumières, comme pour la semer. Les nuages encore présents couvraient les étoiles et je me contrôlai pour ne pas agripper la cape d'Arthur que je devinais avec peine, devant moi.

Le vampire ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par cette obscurité dévorante. Il glissait, jouait, se dissimulait avec elle. Le démon savait exactement où il mettait les pieds et ne freinait pas un seul instant. La pluie s'était définitivement arrêtée et le silence était aussi étouffant que l'obscurité. J'inspirais et expirais de plus en plus pour éviter de céder à la panique. J'avais voulu le suivre et je devais en assumer les conséquences. C'est au moment ou je reprenais du courage qu'un long escalier sembla sortir des ténèbres, droit devant nous. Il faisait tellement sombre que je n'en voyais pas la fin. Tout ce que je constatai c'était que sa pente était fortement inclinée. _J'allais descendre en Enfer_.

_Arth…

_Tais-toi. Ne parle pas ou tu es perdue.

Et il dévala l'escalier, tranquillement, sans même se retourner pour me regarder. La panique que j'avais en vain tenté de calmer commença à prendre possession de tout mon être. J'envisageai fortement de faire demi-tour lorsque sa main glaciale s'empara de la mienne. Et ce fut tout. La peur se calma et je me calquai sur le rythme de ses pas, juste derrière lui. Si proche que je pouvais encore sentir son odeur. Je serrai sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais et ses longs doigts rassurant s'enroulèrent autour des miens.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminables je sentis l'escalier arriver à sa fin. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil en arrière : Je ne parvenais même pas à voir le haut des marches. Je déglutissais lentement tandis que le vampire m'entraînait encore et toujours plus loin. Lorsque je reportai mon attention devant nous, je vis une chose qui me fit stopper net. Une énorme (4 mètres faciles) porte noire et d'apparence assez ancienne se dressait devant nous. En un seul regard il l'ouvrit. Une vive lumière ( ou le semblait-elle après tant de temps passé dans l'ombre) me fit baisser les yeux.

_Avance, murmura-t-il.

Ce que je fis. Mon souffle se coupa et mon corps se crispa. J'étais dans ce qui semblait être un interminable tunnel éclairé par quelques, superbes il faut le dire, chandeliers. Des œuvres par centaines jonchaient le sol : Tableaux de toutes époques, statues, tissus, livres. Il y avait des sofas, des lits et des habits installés et dispersés aux quatre coins. Les murs étaient recouverts part des rideaux noirs : une ambiance étouffante régnait dans ce lieu. Mais je n'eus pas peur de ça, _non_. Ce qui me fit trembler et manquer d'air c'était ces innombrables regards pourpres qui me fixaient intensément. Je ne pouvais pas compter : il y avait trop de vampire présent. Ils semblaient sortir de toutes parts, bougeant avec une vitesse phénoménale ou se tenant dissimulés dans l'ombre. Bruns, blonds, roux, chauves, la peau sombre ou bien aussi pâle que celle d'Arthur. Une ville souterraine de vampire me faisait face.

_Mon Dieu. Qu'allais-je faire ?_

_Arthur ! Voilà une _éternité_ que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici, s'exclama un vampire roux, déclenchant certains rires.

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler ce soir, William.

Je me rendis alors compte de mon erreur : ce n'était pas moi qu'ils fixaient ainsi, c'était _Arthur_. Le dit William abaissa la tête, comme soumit, et recula dans la foule de vampire.

_Je ne fais que passer alors retournez à vos occupations.

La voix du démon claqua contre les parois rapprochées du tunnel. Toutes les têtes se détournèrent de nous presque simultanément. J'étais choquée de l'autorité évidente que possédait Arthur. Il avança alors, tenant toujours ma main. Il ne comptait pas me faire traverser ça, si ? _Apparemment oui_. Je serrai les dents et tentai d'éviter de poser mon regard sur certains de ces êtres maléfiques qui me dévisageaient avec curiosité. Un silence se fit lorsque qu'ils comprirent qu'Arthur avait apporté une humaine ici. **J'étais morte**, je le voyais dans leurs yeux avides.

« Il en ramène encore une. » s'échappa d'un des nombreux chuchotis qui grimpaient de plus en plus dans la salle.

Une grande et superbe brune s'approcha vivement de moi avant de se stopper brutalement, comme si une force invisible l'avait bloquée. Je bénissais le pouvoir d'Arthur tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade.

_Personne ne la touche. Elle est à moi, siffla-t-il.

Le démon n'avait en aucun cas haussé la voix mais ce fut tout comme. Ils semblèrent tous s'éloigner de nous, méfiants. Une interminable seconde tendue passa avant qu'ils ne se détournent de nous, vaquant à leurs occupations qui avaient précédées notre arrivée. Arthur ne me laissa pas le temps de récupérer qu'il s'engouffra parmi eux, la tête haute, en me faisant venir à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, voyant qu'aucune attaque n'avait eut lieu, je me détendis peu à peu même si ma main semblait soudée à celle d'Arthur. Je commençai alors à observer ce qui m'entourait.

J'observais l'effet qu'avait Arthur sur les autres, plus précisément. Les regards de convoitise venant des femmes, et même des hommes parfois, ne manquaient pas à son encontre. Il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Il était blasé, les ignorants à chaque fois et continuant de marcher tel un prince au milieu de tous ces monstres. Car c'est ce qu'il était, c'était indéniable : Arthur était le chef de ces vampires. _Le diable de cet Enfer_. Et j'étais avec lui. Cela ne me posait aucun problème à cet instant : Mieux vaut être protégée par le _pire_ lorsque nous ne sommes pas à même de nous défendre tout seul.

Dès qu'une personne l'interpellait, il la remettait plus ou moins froidement en place, mais toujours avec classe. Le charme qui se dégageait de lui annulait l'offense qu'il aurait pu faire à certain. Je réalisai alors une chose qui me glaça le sang : Lorsque j'avais des altercations avec Arthur je parvenais, je ne sais comment, à le mettre presque toujours hors de lui. Et là, avec eux, rien. _Strictement rien_. Pas un haussement de ton ou bien une insulte. Pas même un infime froncement de sourcils. Ils lui étaient insignifiants. _Mais pas moi_.

Je jetai un œil sur lui. Il avait abandonné sa cape qu'il tenait négligemment au-dessus de son épaule. Les lueurs des bougies mettaient en avant sa belle mâchoire et son nez fin, ses yeux d'un rouge ardent scintillaient tel des bijoux. Ses cheveux sombres soulignaient la blancheur de sa peau qui lui donnait des airs maladifs, appuyés par ses énormes cernes. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Aux traits parfaits et fins. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il était beau. C'aurait été un énorme mensonge de prétendre penser le contraire. Et, en seulement quelque regard, je constatai qu'il était non seulement l'homme le plus beau du lycée mais aussi le vampire le plus magnifique de cet endroit maudit.

Je restai plusieurs minutes à l'observer ainsi lorsqu'une odeur immonde me coupa dans ma contemplation. Je m'arrêtai vivement, me rendant compte que depuis quelque temps aucun vampire ne se trouvait autour de nous. Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard acéré vers moi, patient. Je baissai mes yeux et constatai qu'un liquide rouge et noirâtre par endroits se trouvait au sol. Un goût acide grimpa dans ma bouche et un parfum de rouille me fit grimacer. _Du sang_. Partout. Sur les murs que les rideaux ne couvraient plus depuis quelques mètres, et même sur le plafond. Je reculai afin de ne plus marcher dessus, horrifiée.

_Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

_Monstres_.

Je le sentis s'avancer derrière mon dos. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de mon cou et l'autre autour de ma taille.

_Tu voulais voir mon monde, Lily ? Tu y es, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

_Je te déteste.

_Je sais.

_Vous êtes vraiment…

J'étais incapable de trouver mes mots.

_Attention à ce que tu dis. Les vampires ont l'ouie très développée, souviens-toi.

Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, moi réprimant mon envie de vomir et lui souriant contre mon cou.

_Je veux m'en aller.

_Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien, non ?

Je me retournai et le contemplai avec toute la rancune dont je pouvais disposer malgré mon malaise, furieuse. Son sourire s'effaça et il me regarda longuement. Je sentis une larme dévaler le long de ma joue. Il soupira.

_Je ne te savais pas si sensible.

C'est vrai. Je ne l'étais pas vraiment avec les sujets qui ne me concernaient pas. Pourtant, être là, présente de ces cruautés, pouvait aisément faire changer d'avis toutes personnes insensibles.

_Je veux partir, soufflai-je en posant mon front sur son torse.

_Comme tu voudras.

J'entendis un grondement derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir qu'un pan de mur en brique venait de se soulever. Il avança puis se retourna vers moi en constatant que je refusais d'avancer.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, _encore_ ? Cracha-t-il.

_Je…Ne veux pas marcher dessus. Murmurai-je, intimidée pour la première fois devant son regard meurtrier.

Il se massa les tempes durant un instant avant de s'approcher de moi à grands pas. Il m'attrapa : Un bras sous mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Voilà que je me faisais porter comme une princesse par un vampire.

_C'est ridicule, souffla-t-il avant de pénétrer dans le sombre couloir. Contre toute attente un sourire amusé s'installa sur mes lèvres.

Il me déposa vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et continua sans m'adresser un seul regard. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une porte qui débouchait sur une simple ruelle plutôt fréquentée de la ville.

_Ah, ouais.

Il sourit devant mon effarement.

_Le monde des ténèbres n'est pas si loin, finalement, fit-il judicieusement remarquer avec ironie.

_C'est très rassurant.

_N'est-ce pas ?

_Vous tuez des gens chaque jour et tu oses en parler avec sarcasme, grinçai-je, ma colère subitement revenue.

_Vous n'êtes que de la nourriture pour nous, déclara-t-il, sans paraître honteux.

Un instant passa, le temps que je me calme. Nous marchions tous deux au hasard dans ces rues mal famées.

_Tu sais… Quand je parlais de « ton monde » je voulais dire un lieu que tu apprécies, confessai-je tandis qu'il jetai sur moi un regard étonné.

_Ne vas surtout pas me dire que tu aimes ces vampires. Tu les traitais comme des chiens !

_J'en apprécie certain.

_Ne change pas de sujet.

_D'accord. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon lieu de prédilection même si j'y passe beaucoup de temps.

Il y eut un autre silence.

_Et… Tu as un lieu de prédilection ?

Il se mit à sourire.

_Oui, je crois.

_...Et il est dangereux ?

_Pour toi, précise bien, ricana-t-il.

_Il pourrait aussi l'être pour toi, m'insurgeai-je.

_Non. Moi, je ne crains rien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_Tes chevilles vont bien ?

_Très bien, merci.

_Bon. Tu m'y emmènes si ce n'est pas dangereux _pour moi_ ?

Il me jaugea un instant, indécis.

_D'accord.

* * *

Et voilà comment je parvins à me retrouver sur le toit du plus grand immeuble de la ville.

_Tu dois avoir des goûts pour la domination, non ?

Il me répondit par un ricanement. Je secouai la tête, souriant malgré moi.

_A vrai dire tu n'y es pas totalement.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'approcha du bord et s'y installa calmement dans un équilibre qui me semblait très précaire.

_Viens.

_Tu veux que j'aille là, dis-je en désignant le rebord.

_Oui.

_Avec toi ?

_Oui.

_Un vampire qui n'hésiterait pas à me balancer par-dessus ?

_Oh. Non. Je te balancerais comme ça ,plutôt.

Je sentis une force implacable me pousser violemment contre le bout du toit.

_Je déteste utiliser ma force pour rien, te jeter avec mes pouvoirs, ce serait franchement plus pratique.

Je ne répondis pas, crispée par la peur.

_Bon sang Lily, arrête d'être si peureuse !

_Je ne SUIS PAS peureuse, soufflai-je, tremblante mais néanmoins vexée.

_Ton attitude de ce soir me prouve le contraire.

J'inspirai, furieuse, et me décidai à avancer un peu plus, me tenant à une distance respectable de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'attrapa.

_Non, Arthur, _non_ ! Paniquai-je.

Il fut insensibles à mes protestations et me fit asseoir, les pieds dans le vide, sur le coin du toit de l'immeuble. Mon souffle se coupa devant le spectacle qui se profilait sous moi. Je voyais _tout_ et pouvais même apercevoir quelque fenêtre encore éclairées. Des pancartes, des néons. Et quelques passants en bas, parfois. Des voitures aussi. Ok. Je devais l'avouer : ça avait son charme.

Arthur se tenait dans mon dos et je ne parvenais pas à me détendre.

_Pourquoi es-tu si crispée ?

_J'ai les pieds dans le vide et, _moi_, je ne suis pas immortelle ! Je te le rappelle juste au cas ou !

Il soupira et s'installa derrière moi, me poussant encore plus près du bord. Il m'enlaça et je me retrouvai pratiquement penchée dans le vide. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il glissa fermement :

_Tu ne tomberas pas avec moi.

Ca n'aurait pas du suffire, vraiment. Je n'aurai pas dû me contenter de si peu pour me rassurer. Et pourtant, _pourtant_, ce fut le cas.

_Soudainement de la neige commença à dégringoler des nuages._

_La températures a baissée, murmurai-je, émerveillée devant ce spectacle (même si j'avais conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas à cause du sol trempé).

_Tu aimes la neige ?

_J'adore, acquiesçai-je.

Je voulais tendre la main pour saisir un flocon mais la peur de tomber demeurait la plus forte. Je ne su comment il comprit mon envie mais la seule chose qui me marqua réellement se fut _sa main qui attrapa la mienne_ et qui la guida dans le vide.

Des tonnes de petits flocons tournoyèrent vivement autour de nous et je compris qu'Arthur s'amusait avec son pouvoir. De temps à autre il les faisaient foncer sur nous et j'éclatais de rire. Je ne sentais pas vraiment le froid, j'étais bien en contemplant ses figures enneigées. Un lion, un éléphant, une fleur…

_Ca m'agace prodigieusement de te le dire mais… T'es doué.

_Je sais.

Peu à peu mes pieds commencèrent à se balancer dans le vide.

_Tu te rappelles de comment tu as été transformé ?

Ma question dû le prendre au dépourvu car toutes ses figurines cessèrent de danser devant nous.

_Je ne préfère pas en parler.

_Désolée.

Non. Nous n'étions pas encore assez proche pour parler de ce genre de chose. J'espérai, à mon plus grand étonnement, que ce fut le cas _un jour_.

**S'il ne me tuait pas avant, bien sûr.**

Voulant briser ce silence inconfortable je me positionnai plus confortablement contre lui en me justifiant d'un :

_J'ai mal au dos.

Doucement mais sûrement les figures recommencèrent à apparaître devant moi.

* * *

Il l'avait ramenée. Cette idiote s'était endormie dans ses bras. _Toute une nuit avec lui_, tu parles !

Il soupira et jeta contre un mur l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de le supplier :

_Ne me tuez pas ! Ne me tuez pas !

Et _hop _il lui tordit le cou dans un craquement sinistre et c'était finit. Après s'être rassasié, il le décapita pour ne laisser aucune trace d'un passage vampirique. Il aurait dû le brûler mais… Il avait la flemme, en fait. Il lécha doucement, consciencieusement, ses doigts et un sentiment étrange et entêtant s'empara de lui alors qu'il contemplait sa longue main : _Blanchie par la mort_ et _rougie par le sang_. Il avait tenu celle de Lily Constance dans cette même main. _Cette toute petite main_ _chaude_ avec un infime pouls qui la faisait tressauter doucement contre sa peau morte.

Longtemps après l'avoir serrée, il avait encore sentit la chaleur au creux de sa paume. _C'était doux_. Et sur son torse aussi, quand elle était tout contre lui. Même après l'avoir déposée dans son lit, il avait senti cette chaleur réveiller sa peau engourdie par le froid mortel qu'il endurait depuis toujours. Il serra les dents. Il était allé _trop loin_. Il avait été _stupide_. Il _devait_ corriger au plus vite cette erreur. Il lui semblait encore sentir ce corps pathétiquement fragile appuyé sur lui. Il contempla un instant sa main, furieux. Et il frappa contre le mur. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Encore, encore _et encore_. Il devait faire partir ce sentiment désagréable. Vite, vite, _vite_. Il explosa le mur.

L'aube se leva, rendant le visage du vampire encore plus blanc que d'habitude et faisant luire ses superbes yeux rubis. Un démon caché dans un corps d'ange. Voilà ce qu'était Arthur O'brian. Il soupira doucement et se fit une promesse à lui-même.

_Le jeu était terminé. Il devait tuer Lily Constance._

_Et il la tuerait._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Héhéhé ! Qu'il est méchant ! Que je l'aaaaaimeeee ce perso!

Je remarque que j'insiste beaucoup sur le côté mauvais et sombres des vampires. C'est simple : avec le recul je me rends compte que, dans Twilight, je les trouvais trop parfaits, trop gentils. Et ca m'a gonflé, d'ou la naissance de cette histoire et de ce Arthur psychopathe^^.

Voilà, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ! Gros bisous à tous et donnez-moi vos avis en attendant l'écriture du prochain chapitre qui arrivera…Euh… Je sais pas quand, hein xD

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green**

**Qui n'a pas honte en avouant qu'elle écoute encore les Spice Girls HAHA**


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

**HEART GAME**

* * *

_Il y a une femme à l'origine de toutes les grandes choses._

Alphonse de Lamartine

* * *

Voilà une demi-heure que je fixais les talons noirs que m'avait acheté Arthur. Une demi-heure que mes yeux me brûlaient intensément car je forçais pour pouvoir les distinguer dans la pénombre. Une demi-heure que je m'accrochais à leur vision pour me persuader que je n'avais pas rêvé.

La douleur présente dans mes pieds, la fatigue et la fièvre naissante me prouvaient cependant que toute cette nuit était belle et bien réelle. Je soupirai, vaincu par le mal de tête qui m'avait éveillée, et fermai les yeux en me mettant sur le dos.

Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir pour que mon père m'ordonne de rester au lit. Il était cruel avec moi, certes. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi…_parfois_.

Une sonnerie me fit sursauter mollement et je me tournai vers la table de nuit où se trouvait mon portable. J'avais la désagréable sensation que toute ma chambre se déplaçait en même temps que moi. J'attrapai le téléphone et m'empressai de décrocher, coupant court à cette sonnerie fatale pour la douleur qui siégeait dans ma tête.

_Il est partit ton vieux ?

_Ouais, murmurai-je, la voix enrouée.

_J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

_Lena… Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sécher les cours aujourd'hui, hm ?

_Tu m'envois un texto en disant de ne pas passer parce que tu es malade et tu veux que je reste sagement en cours à me tourner les pouces en attendant de tes nouvelles ?

_C'est ce que font les gens normaux.

_J'ai toujours détesté la normalité.

_Et tu as toujours adoré trouver des prétextes pour pouvoir sécher.

_C'est devenu un don chez moi.

Je secouai la tête en imaginant le sourire en coin qu'elle devait afficher.

_Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi !

_Trop aimable, maugréai-je en me massant les yeux.

_Tu dois être dans un état minable pour que ton père te fasse rester à la maison…

_On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

_Satané vampire._

_Tu as prévenu Vincent ?

_ Bah ! Je l'appellerais après pour lui dire que je reste avec toi.

_ Hum, hum.

_Lily ?

_Oui ?

_Tu vas bien ?

_Je suis malade, Lena, par conséquent je ne vais pas forcément bien, soupirai-je.

_Non mais...

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

_Tu as l'air perturbé.

Je serrai les dents et constatai que mon cœur s'était subitement emballé.

_Non, ca va.

_Bon. Alors à tout de suite ! Je m'arrête pour acheter des croissants.

_T'es un amour.

_Je sais.

Et elle raccrocha, me laissant seule avec mes pensées qui tournaient de plus en plus autour d'un certain Arthur O'brian.

Ce n'était pas bon. _Pas bon du tout_. Je devais régler ce problème au plus vite. _C'était un vampire_. Un monstre cruel et sadique. Il me l'avait montré cette nuit à maintes reprises. Notre relation s'était améliorée, certes, mais je ne devais pas commencer à apprécier sa présence. Non. C'était dangereux. _Il _était dangereux. Alors j'allais éviter de penser à lui. J'allais mettre cette nuit magique au _fin fond_ de mon cœur et le fermer à _double tours_. Une amitié avec de simple humain était déjà bien compliquée. S'il fallait en plus que je me lie d'amitié avec un vampire qui avait tendance à faire souffrir tous ceux qui l'approchaient, je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Je ne voulais pas souffrir alors je ne voulais pas d'Arthur O'brian dans ma vie. C'était décidé.

_Enfin, je crois._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Elena et moi étions affalées sur mon lit, le ventre remplit de délicieux croissants.

_Il y a une chose qui m'étonne quand même…

_Quoi ?

_Comment as-tu fais pour tomber malade ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi ?

Mon corps se crispa involontairement... On ne bernait pas si facilement Elena Pelissi. Je soupirai.

_J'étais dehors.

_Oh.

J'espérais qu'elle allait abandonner devant mon ton quelques peu agressif mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Et avec qui ?

Je grognai devant sa ténacité.

_Arthur O'brian.

Je tentai tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces deux yeux azur qui me fixaient avec une perspicacité qui ne pouvait que me mettre mal à l'aise.

_Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter, Lily.

Et c'est ce que je fis. En omettant les passages qui contenaient des indices vampiriques, bien sûr. Et en rendant Arthur beaucoup moins cruel, aussi. Elena ne me m'interrompit pas une seule fois durant mon monologue. Fait assez étrange quand on la connaissait. Elle ne faisait qu'observer le vide et, de temps à autre, ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

_Voilà.

Une minute emplit de tensions s'écoula très lentement.

_Lena dit quelque chose, la suppliai-je au bout d'un moment.

_C'est assez…Inattendu.

Je me redressai pour mieux la contempler. Ses yeux demeuraient fixés droit devant elle et sa main droite cachait sa bouche tout en soutenant son menton.

_Oui. Je sais.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle au bout d'un court instant.

_Comment ça ?

_Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

_Remarqué quoi ? Paniquai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Sa manière de se comporter avec toi n'est pas anodine.

Finissant cette phrase elle planta son regard dans le mien que je m'empressai aussitôt de baisser.

_Lily ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre avec moi, s'il te plaît.

J'avais l'impression que mon mal de tête venait d'augmenter. La chaleur semblait irradier de mon corps.

_Lena ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Du jour au lendemain il a commencé à te rendre la vie impossible.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Je ne vois qu'une explication. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait un faible pour toi et a tout tenté pour se prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. En vain, bien entendu.

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment eut un faible pour moi. J'ai juste appris qu'il était _un vampire_ et ça l'a mit en rogne. C'était tout. _Rien de plus_. Mais comment lui dire ça ?

_Tu ne sais pas tout.

_Je sais que tu me caches des choses, Lily. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu es mon amie et je te connais par cœur. Mais je sais aussi que si tu me mens c'est forcément pour une bonne raison alors je te fais confiance.

Mon cœur s'apaisa doucement devant cette déclaration et une vague d'affection me submergea pour cette blonde infernale.

_Les éléments que j'ai en ma possession me dirigent tous vers cette conclusion. Je sais qu'il me manque certaines pièces du puzzle. Mais je voulais au moins te donner mon avis… Je ne te parle pas d'amour, ne panique pas. Mais Arthur est du genre à ne pas aimer avoir de faiblesse. Lorsque quelqu'un t'attire, tu peux voir ça comme une faiblesse. D'ou son comportement cruel.

Je hochai la tête en maudissant le visage d'Arthur qui tourbillonnait devant mes yeux.

_Lily je veux aussi que tu me promettes que…

Sa main s'empara brusquement de la mienne et la serra avec force. Je la regardai, surprise devant son air sérieux et inébranlable.

_Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre dans une situation dangereuse.

Ce moment passé avec elle me prouva définitivement qu'Elena avait un don pour toujours trouver ce que les gens s'évertuaient à cacher. Je serrai sa main en retour, lui promettant de faire attention et lui montrant par un de mes rares sourires ma reconnaissance à son égard.

Elena et moi étions des personnes blessées par la vie. Amochées mais toujours vivantes. Tristes mais toujours pleines d'espoir. Dans notre amitié il n'y avait pas de longues étreintes sans fin. Il y avait des regards et des sourires. Et, souvent, ça voulait tout dire.

_Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi.

Ce que je voulais éviter depuis le départ se dessinait peu à peu sous mes yeux.

_Je ne sais pas, Lena.

_On sait toujours ce qu'on ressent, Lily. Les personnes qui prétendent ne pas savoir se voile juste la face.

__Je ne veux pas m'accrocher à lui_.

C'était dit. Et ça soulageait.

_Tu ne veux t'accrocher à personne depuis quelque temps. Tu as peur de souffrir et c'est normal. Et pourtant ! Tu comptes rester indéfiniment plongée dans ton passé en contournant tout ce qui peut t'arriver de bon ?

_Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, justement.

Inconsciemment ma main se serra un peu plus contre la sienne. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment.

_Le monde n'est pas manichéen, tu sais. Il n'y a pas le « bon » et le « mauvais », c'est plus complexe que ça. Les gens sont autant emplis d'ombre que de lumière. Je sais, comme un bon nombre de personne, qu'Arthur n'est pas un enfant de cœur… Mais une personne qui évite à ma meilleure amie de finir écrasée sous les roues d'une voiture n'est pas forcément dénuée de bons côtés.

Je tentai en vain d'ignorer la phrase qui résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête : « Si tu savais, si seulement tu savais ».

_J'aimerai vraiment te croire, tout serait plus simple mais…

_Mais quoi ? Il a fait attention à toi. Lorsqu'il te provoquait ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux. Du moins pour ta santé physique, Lily. Alors je pense que tu devrais essayer de le cerner un peu plus. Il agit différemment lorsqu'il est à tes côtés. Utilise ça et prends confiance en toi.

Ma résolution consistait à oublier ma complicité naissante avec le vampire. Cependant, cette discussion venait de tout chambouler. C'était tellement plus facile de se convaincre que tout n'était pas forcément si mauvais. Pourtant, j'aurai vraiment dû ne plus penser à lui toute la journée. La douleur aurait peut-être été _moins intense_.

* * *

Le premier coup fut porté lorsque je venais d'entrer au café de Lou le vendredi matin. Je lui avais jeté _un regard_. Un seul regard dénué de la méchanceté habituelle qui apparaissait lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Peut-être parce que je pensais que la nuit de mercredi soir avait changé certaines choses entre nous.

Il m'avait vu venir, je le savais tout comme il le savait. Mais il ne put s'apercevoir du regard que je lui lançai parce qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, continuant de fixer Alexandre face à lui. Habituellement, et même si son regard était moqueur, lorsque je faisais irruption dans un même endroit que lui j'accaparais son attention le temps de quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. _Ce n'était plus le cas_.

Ce fut comme si un seau d'eau glacé m'était tombé dessus et j'arrêtai de marcher ignorant l'expression inquiète qui venait de se former sur le joli visage d'Elena.

_Idiote ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?_

Reprenant le contrôle, je me dirigeai vers notre table tout en me composant un masque d'impassibilité. Cacher ma peine, j'y étais habituée. J'étais dos à lui et je ne sentais plus son regard acéré posé sur moi. Tout était flou comme si j'étais étrangère à cette scène. Ce n'était pas possible. _Quelque chose n'allait pas_. Pourquoi tant de chamboulement ? Le vampire_, ce monstre_, détournait son attention de moi ! Je _devrais_ être soulagée, non ?

Tout ceci ne me faisait pas mal, ce n'était que du soulagement. Non, ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était faux, ça ne me blessait même pas. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attachée à lui en si peu de temps.

Alors _pourquoi_ ma respiration s'accélérait ? Pourquoi mes gestes devenaient-ils si imprécis ? Pourquoi étais-je si fébrile ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Et surtout pourquoi mon cœur était-il si douloureux ?

_Tais-toi mon cœur, tais-toi._

_Lily, ça ne va pas ? Me demanda Lou, son vieux front barré par des plis soucieux.

_Si, si. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est grave._

La matinée venait de passer. Et ç'avait été comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. Pas de remarques déplacées, pas de moqueries. _Rien_. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait m'en vouloir de m'être assoupie cette fameuse nuit, il devait considérer que ma dette n'était pas payée. _Oui, c'était sûrement ça_.

Après avoir expliqué à Elena et Vincent que je n'avais pas faim aujourd'hui, je me dirigeai en vitesse vers la sortie de l'établissement Il _fallait _que je lui parle.

Arthur n'était pas inscrit au réfectoire contrairement à Alexandre et Laurie. Le démon « mangeait » toujours en compagnie de Valentin dans un snack se situant à quelques mètres du lycée. J'accélérai le pas, un mauvais pressentiment me dévorant de l'intérieur, et me faufilai avec rapidité au milieu de la foule d'élèves entassés devant le portail. Je grimpai l'escalier, sautant des marches, en ignorants les appels de certains de mes amis qui affichaient des mines interloquées devant mon visage affolé.

Arrivée en haut je me calmai lentement, reprenant mon souffle. Je traversai la rue et une décharge électrique sembla naître dans mon corps lorsque je constatai qu'Arthur était sur la terrasse du snack, seul. **Parfait**. Je marchai vers lui avec un air que je voulais assuré et prenais place à ses côtés.

Il ne bougea pas, ses yeux rubis demeurant dans le vide. Il ne respirait pas. Une statue démoniaque me faisait face et mon assurance s'écroula devant la peur vicieuse qui s'installait en moi. Où était le Arthur moqueur et ironique de mercredi soir ? A cet instant je pouvais comprendre à quel point nous n'étions pas du même monde. _Un gouffre nous séparait_. **Et ça me tuait**. Et ça me massacrait encore plus d'admettre à quel point j'avais pu m'attacher à sa présence sombre et rassurante. _Il fallait que je brise la glace._

_Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu toute la nuit ? Demandai-je d'un air amusé.

Inconsciemment ma main se posa sur son bras dissimulé par le manteau noir. Il eut un mouvement. _Enfin_. Son bras se crispa comme si je l'avais brûlé. Lentement sa tête pivota vers moi et ses iris rouge sang se posèrent sur ma main. Une expression indéchiffrable avait prit place sur son visage translucide. Mais ses yeux, eux, contenaient une foule d'émotion. _De la haine à l'envie_.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent brutalement les miens que le déclic se produisit dans ma tête. _Il voulait s'éloigner de moi_. Le jeu était fini. **Il avait fait son choix**.

_Je vois. Ma voix me sembla terne, dénuée d'émotion. Faisant un contraste saisissant avec _l'état de mon cœur_.

Il ne parla pas mais sa mâchoire se contracta. Ses yeux brûlaient les miens avec fureur et ce court instant sembla durer une éternité. Il lisait autant dans mon âme que moi dans la sienne. J'y voyais de l'ombre, de la colère, du désespoir, de la haine, de la fureur, du mensonge, du vice et de la cruauté. Mais je m'y voyais _moi_, aussi. Mon visage se reflétait dans ses yeux morts. Mon cœur s'accéléra tandis que le sien ne battait plus depuis longtemps.

_Un cœur peut-il battre pour deux ?_

_Tu vas me tuer ?

Aucune réponse mais il cligna lentement des yeux, comme pour approuver_. Et mon reflet s'estompa dans ses yeux cruels_. Il retira brusquement son bras et rompit le contact, me laissant totalement désemparée devant une évidence que je n'arrivais pas à accepter.

_Lily ?

Je sursautai violemment et relevai mes yeux gris bleu pour rencontrer ceux acier de Valentin. Sa tête se tourna vers Arthur qui était impassible, puis sur moi, totalement bouleversée. Il revint de nouveau sur Arthur et je vis sa main contracter violemment le sandwich qu'il tenait. _C'était trop_. Je me levai, chancelante, et commençai à fuir vers le lycée lorsque j'entendis Valentin crier mon nom. Je ne voulais pas parler. Alors je commençai à courir, traversant la rue en sens inverse, sans regarder, et ignorant les klaxons qui résonnèrent avec force derrière moi. Je dévalai les marches, espérant avoir semé Valentin mais ce fut peine perdue.

_Lily ! Arrêtes-toi ! Nom de Dieu, Lily !

Sa main attrapa mon bras avec une telle violence que je pivotai pour me retrouver soudainement face à lui. Ses yeux gris affrontèrent les miens et, sans même comprendre pourquoi, mon souffle se coupa devant son visage si sérieux. Ses grandes mains blanches et chaudes remontèrent jusqu'à mes joues et s'y posèrent avec douceur.

_J'en ai marre de toujours te courir après, tu sais ?

J'aurai pu sourire devant cette phrase si la colère n'avait pas autant brillée dans son regard. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes en évitant de rompre le contact de nos yeux.

_Il veut me tuer. Il a décidé qu'il allait me tuer.

_Je sais.

_Oh.

_Mais il ne le fera pas Lily. Je vais l'en empêcher.

Il avait dit ça avec tant d'assurance que j'aurai presque pu être rassurée.

_Je vais te protéger.

_Valentin tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter.

Il baissa la tête un moment, ses mèches pâles me cachant partiellement son visage. Sa bouche eut un rictus amer.

_Je sais mais je vais aller lui parler. Malgré son sale caractère il m'écoute, parfois.

Ses yeux se plongèrent à nouveaux dans les miens.

_Ce serait dommage de te perdre maintenant.

Ses pouces commencèrent à caresser mon visage. La peur et la douleur s'en allèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je suis trop con, Lily. Vraiment trop con.

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'entoura de ses bras. Le stress et la fatigue me submergèrent d'un coup et je me laissai couler tout contre lui, savourant ce moment de paix inattendu.

_Je n'aurai jamais dû m'éloigner de toi, souffla-t-il, jamais.

Les nombreuses disputes que nous avions eut à la fin du collège me revinrent par flashs. Je me reculai vivement de lui et le regardai encore, bouleversée.

_Valentin, que se passe-t-il entre nous ? Paniquai-je.

Ses yeux emplis de sincérité, totalement troublés, me firent trembler.

_Si je le savais. Si seulement je le savais.

Un moment passa et, peu à peu, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur sa bouche.

_Dis…Tu veux bien me repasser ton numéro de téléphone ?

Je me retenais à grand peine de le taper devant cette demande incongrue.

Mon cœur était en piteux état. J'avais perdu ma relation avec Arthur mais je retrouvais celle que j'avais eut avec Valentin. Un violent frisson me fit trembler lorsque je sentis un étau glacé emprisonner ma poitrine. C'était comme si quelqu'un nous observait. Comme si une menace se rapprochait _inexorablement_ de nous. Je regardai aux alentours et ne trouvai personne. Valentin attrapa ma main et je laissai ce mauvais pressentiment de côté.

_Si seulement, à cette époque, j'avais su que le destin allait tous nous rattraper._

* * *

Le vampire se tenait en haut des marches, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, _mais lui si_. Et il les regardait. Il regardait ces deux mains entrelacées.

Il en avait vu, des couples. Mais il devait s'avouer que Valentin et Lily étaient deux âmes sœurs. Stupides humains qui ne se rendaient compte de rien. Il recracha la fumée de sa cigarette et la jeta au sol dans un geste brusque. Le soleil brillait dans les cheveux roux et blond pâles des deux adolescents. Et lui restait là, dans l'ombre. **Comme toujours**. Une envie de rire grimpa en lui. De rire jusqu'à s'en briser la gorge.

Le peu d'élèves restant s'éloignaient prestement de lui devant l'aura de fureur dévastatrice qu'il dégageait. Il soupira doucement en continuant de les fixer de ses yeux rubis. La folie le guettait, il le sentait. Il devait partir avant de la tuer devant tous ces témoins. Il devait partir avant de la _broyer_.

Il se retira, s'enveloppant dans son manteau noir, et fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Adam ?

Une personne cachée sous un parapluie noir en plein soleil passait _rarement_ inaperçu.

_Tu comptes la tuer quand ?

_Ce week-end il y a une soirée chez Camilla Farme. Elle y est invitée et rentrera à pied car elle n'habite pas loin.

Le blond ricana.

_Un simple meurtre en pleine rue commit par un dégénéré comme il y en a tant. Personne ne te soupçonnera et nous pourrons continuer tranquillement nos actions sans être dérangés.

Le démon hocha la tête.

_Tu es ridicule, tu sais ?

_Excuses-moi, cher ami. Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir qui empêche les rayons du soleil de m'atteindre, _moi_. Déclara-t-il en agitant le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de ricaner et Adam le laissa, montant dans une Mercedes noire.

* * *

Il venait de la quitter. Il sentait encore son parfum tout autour de lui. Son cœur battait_ trop fort_. Il grimpa l'escalier et chercha le vampire du regard : Il n'était plus sur la terrasse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Non, pas Lily. Pas _sa_ Lily.

Des nuages s'amoncelaient, couvrant de plus en plus le soleil et jetant une ombre menaçante sur leur ville. Il déambula un moment aux alentours du lycée, la colère le faisant trembler. Les cours avaient déjà reprit, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'Arthur n'y était pas retourné. _Il le connaissait trop_.

_Arthur ! Hurla-t-il.

Une voix moqueuse résonna dans la ruelle où il se trouvait.

_Que de tourments pour si peu de chose. Reprends-toi, Val, tu vas te rendre malade.

Une silhouette noire dégringola du toit avec grâce et se posa à quelques pas de lui.

_Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais pourtant aisément oublier qu'elle existe.

_Non. Je ne pourrais pas.

Il le savait, il le savait.

_Epargne-la pour moi, Arthur, pour une fois ne te comporte pas en _égoïste_.

Le vampire soupira longuement sans se départir de son sourire mauvais.

_Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Valentin serra les dents devant le ton méprisant qu'avait employé le vampire mais ne répondit pas.

_Tu ne l'auras pas, Val, chantonna-t-il doucement de sa voix de velours.

Les yeux acier rencontrèrent les yeux pourpres avec violence.

_Tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir plus tôt que tu l'aimais au lieu de te taper toutes ces_ petites putes_ qui te tournaient autour.

Valentin n'avait pas vraiment comprit : Son poing était parti tout seul. Il ne frappa pourtant que dans le vide, manquant de tomber avec l'élan. La voix taquine du vampire résonna juste derrière son oreille.

_Tu es le seul responsable du peu de temps que vous passerez ensembles.

Il se retourna vivement, la panique commençant à affluer dans son cœur.

_Ne la tue pas, Arthur. _Je t'en supplie_ ne la tue pas.

_Je verrais.

Un silence emplit de non-dit s'installa entre les deux amis et Valentin retint à temps un soupir désespéré.

_Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, Val. Ta petite Lily est pleine de _colère_ et de _haine_.

_Je le sais ! Ne prétends pas la connaître mieux que moi ! Elle a besoin de moi et je serais là pour elle !

_Tu ne la mérites pas.

Le vampire lui tourna le dos, marchant droit devant lui sans daigner lui accorder un regard. Valentin sut alors que la confrontation était terminée.

* * *

Il la tuerait. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de la tuer. Elle devenait trop dangereuse pour lui. Vraiment trop dangereuse pour lui.

_Toi non plus tu ne la mérites pas, souffla Valentin loin derrière lui.

Le démon s'arrêta subitement, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il appréciait tant le blondinet. Trop lucide et trop perspicace le Valentin. Trop comme lui avant qu'un vampire ne le condamne à l'éternité.

_Il ne la méritait pas, hein ?_

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche et il pencha la tête en arrière pour observer le ciel obstrué par les sombres nuages. Une goutte tomba en bas de son œil droit et dévala le long de sa joue pâle. _Comme une larme_. Sauf que lui, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne pleurait plus.

_Putain.

_Oui. Putain._

* * *

Allongée sur le toit, je contemplais les quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient lorsque les nuages s'écartaient suffisamment pour me laisser apercevoir le ciel couleur saphir. J'étais folle de m'exposer ainsi alors que la mort me guettait. Mais je savais aussi que je serais stupide de croire que m'enfermer dans ma chambre pourrait empêcher Arthur de m'attraper.

J'avais mal. Mal de voir que ce n'était pas le fait de mourir qui me blessait. Ce qui m'anéantissait c'était qu'Arthur pouvait se passer de moi. Je n'avais pas été assez prudente. Je m'étais toujours persuadé que la haine que je lui vouais me protégerait de l'attachement. _Grossière erreur_. Si je le haïssais tant c'était parce que nous étions deux êtres trop semblables. Nous avions trop souffert. Certes j'étais loin d'être à son niveau. Mais il me connaissait tellement que, le perdre c'était perdre la seule personne qui m'acceptait entièrement.

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de mon dos et, quelques secondes après, je voyais une ombre apparaître sur mon côté gauche. Mon rythme cardiaque n'accéléra pas devant ma mort imminente, non. Mon cœur semblait même ralentir devant la douleur qui me submergeait par vagues.

La lune se découvrit précisément à ce moment là et je vis, du coin de l'œil, la peau d'Arthur scintiller, pratiquement aussi blanche que l'astre au-dessus de nous. Il s'approcha de moi, tranquillement, et s'installa à mes côtés. Je tournai ma tête vers lui mais ne le regardai pas. J'observai sa main blanche et froide, _si proche de moi_. J'avais envie de la prendre, de l'attraper et de ne plus la lâcher. De la serrer contre moi et de ne plus la laisser partir. Je ne su pourquoi cette sensation s'empara de moi à cet instant précis. C'était si puissant que je me contenais pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Cela aurait été si facile de tendre ma main et de tenir la sienne. _Si facile_. Mais j'étais paralysée. Je continuai de fixer sa main pendant qu'il me regardait. Il me regardait. _Il me regardait_.

Je ne clignai pas des yeux, bien décidée à continuer de regarder sa main. _Sa belle main_. Cependant, l'air froid eut vite fait de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. J'y voyais trouble et je fus obliger de fermer les yeux un court instant. Lorsque je les réouvraient Arthur avait disparu. Je me précipitai au bord du toit pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais je ne vis que les talons et le manteau qu'il m'avait offert au bas de ma fenêtre. Je les avais précédemment jetés dans un excès de colère. Dépitée, je laissai mes pieds se balancer dans le vide.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller les joues que je compris que je pleurais.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Mon portable vibra et je l'attrapai, intriguée de recevoir un message si tard.

**Valentin :**

Je suis devant ta porte

Mon cœur fit un bond et je me redressai en vitesse pour finir à terre dans un fracas assourdissant après m'être emmêlée dans ma couette. Je restai un instant immobile, guettant les ronflements de mon père qui ne s'étaient pas stoppés malgré le raffut épouvantable que j'avais fait. Je me redressai et passai devant la glace pour m'arranger un petit peu. En silence, je me rendis devant la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Valentin était là, devant moi. L'éclat de la lune rendait ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux gris intense me fixaient avec soulagement. Il portait un jean sombre, un pull beige, et une écharpe blanche. Il était tout bonnement magnifique.

_Eh non, je ne suis pas encore morte, il faudra repasser plus tard.

_T'as fini de dire des conneries pareilles, cracha-t-il avant que je ne lui plaque ma main sur la bouche.

_Mon père, idiot !

Il leva les yeux au ciel montrant bien qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, encore habillé, à deux heures du matin ?

_Footing de nuit. Il paraît que ça fait maigrir plus vite.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel même si un sourire amusé prenait forme sur mes lèvres.

_Sérieusement.

_Je viens passer la nuit avec toi.

_Pardon ? ! M'étranglai-je.

Il ne répéta pas sa phrase et se faufila dans la maison jusqu'à ma chambre. ( Je constatai avec effarement qu'il connaissait encore parfaitement les lieux même s'il n'était pas venu depuis un bon moment). Agacée, je le suivis en marchant sur la pointe des pieds avant de refermer la porte sur nous deux.

_Tu es cinglé ! Si mon père te trouve ici il nous tuera tous les deux.

_Ce serait terriblement embêtant, voyant ma future colère il continua : Je mettrais mon réveil très tôt et m'en irais avant même qu'il ne se lève.

Je grognai devant tant d'audace tandis qu'il programmait son portable pour que le réveil sonne à cinq heures du matin. Je m'affalai sur mon lit pendant qu'il tournait dans toute ma chambre, touchant à tout et regardant partout.

_Il y a eut des changements ! Tu avais un poster du film Titanic et il y avait des peluches, aussi.

Je me mis à sourire devant la dextérité de sa mémoire.

_J'ai tout balancé.

_Même le nounours en peluche que je t'avais offert ?

Devant son air moqueur je me retins de lui balancer mon coussin en pleine figure.

_Dans mon placard, marmonnai-je de mauvaise humeur pendant qu'il éclatait de rire en se dirigeant vers le dit placard.

Il farfouilla un bon moment avant d'en retirer (avec un grand sourire victorieux) le petit ourson marron qu'il m'avait offert après une énième dispute.

_Salut Jack.

_Ce n'est pas Jack ! Je l'avais appelé Hector, protestai-je en me rappelant la prise de tête qu'on avait eut à ce sujet, quelques années auparavant.

_Non. Moi je l'avais baptisé Jack.

_Et moi je l'avais rebaptisé Hector. Parce que c'est idiot comme nom, Jack, pour un ours.

_Parce qu'Hector c'est mieux peut-être ?

Je lui tirai la langue et il me jeta Hector (Ou Jack comme vous voulez) en pleine figure. Je l'attrapai et le calai contre moi en m'enfouissant sous la couette avec un soupir de contentement. La présence de Valentin dissipait légèrement la douleur qu'avait fait naître Arthur. Je l'entendis soupirer et marmonner quelque chose à propos de « Hector, c'est quoi ce nom ? » Avant qu'il ne s'installe à mes côtés après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Il se glissa sous la couette, derrière moi, et m'enlaça en plaçant ses mains sur l'ourson que je tenais déjà. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux même.

_Val ?

_Hm ?

_Je suis contente que tu sois là.

_Moi aussi, Lily, moi aussi.

* * *

Arthur était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, les yeux fermés. Toutes les bougies étaient éteintes, renforçant le côté lugubre du grand salon. Dans un geste rapide et paniqué le vampire se pencha en avant, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux sombres et compressant violemment sa tête.

_Toi non plus tu ne la mérites pas. Toi non plus tu ne la mérites pas. Toi non plus, toi non plus._

_Tais-toi, Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI_

Les nombreuses grandes vitres se trouvant dans la salle explosèrent, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Des morceaux de verres glissèrent sur le marbre noir dans un bruit strident qui le fit se crisper d'avantage devant ce son insupportable.

Peu de temps après il glissa au bas de son fauteuil, se retrouvant à terre les mains toujours accrochées dans ses cheveux. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. _D'avant en arrière. _Il avait besoin d'aller chasser. Il avait besoin de sang.

Il lécha ses lèvres, inconsciemment, et se releva lentement. Il traversa la grande salle, marchant sur les débris qui crissaient sous ses pas.

Crac, crac, crac.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5**

ET LA SUITE ? Eh bah comme c'est bientôt la rentrée ( Terminale Littéraire, je précise ) j'essayerais de vous mettre un chapitre avant de retourner en cours. Si la flemme ne me saute pas dessus et ça, c'est pas encore prouvé HA HA !

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green,**

**Qui s'en va rien foutre devant la télé**** ! xD**


	7. Note

**Non, désolée ce n'est pas un chapitre !**

Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence mais… Comment dire ? Les choses ne jouent pas vraiment en ma faveur ! J'ai un emploi du temps qui ne m'aide pas du tout pour l'écriture et en plus j'ai cours le samedi… _C'est la galère_.

En ce moment c'est commentaire et dissertation à faire tous les 3 jours donc c'est dur de me caser un moment pour vous écrire une suite digne de ce nom !

Mais je ne désespère pas alors ne désespérez pas non plus ! J'ai bien commencé à écrire la suite et je sais déjà **comment va se passer** et **comment va se finir** mon histoire. Il ne manque plus que je l'écrive et je le ferais ! **Quand**, je ne sais pas, mais je le ferais ! xD

Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et m'appuient dans mon envie de bien continuer cette histoire. Mais, comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas vous envoyer un chapitre simple et court, c'est au-delà de mes forces ! Je préfère vous faire patienter et vous donner de quoi lire, le tout avec du plaisir =D ( Ca rime ha ha !)

Oui ma santé mentale est quelque peu altérée vu que j'ai attrapé une angine qui m'a rendue dans un état vraaaiment _pi-to-ya-ble_…

Bref tout ça pour vous rassurer et pour vous dire à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

**Arthur** : Je pense qu'on devrait rendre un service au monde entier et t'exterminer...

**Lily** : Tout à fait d'accord.

**Valentin** : Je vote pour.

**Kimy** : Dans le prochain chapitre, je peux vous faire TOUS défiler en tutu rose, vous savez ?

**Arthur, Lily, Valentin** (exaspérés) : ...

**Kimy **: J'ai le POUVOIR ! Hahahahahaaa !

**Lily**, chuchotant : Mégalo.


	8. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

**I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE**

* * *

_Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je comprends à quel point j'avais besoin de toi à cette époque. J'avais besoin que tu me sauves. J'avais besoin d'accaparer ton attention. Tu es un démon, Arthur. Un putain de démon, ouais. Mais j'avais tout de même cruellement besoin de toi._

_Lily Constance._

* * *

Il contempla longuement les corps massacrés des trois jeunes filles qui gisaient à ses pieds avec un visage indéchiffrable. Deux d'entre elles devaient avoir dix-huit ans tandis que la dernière, la petite blonde, ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

_Il avait couru_. Il avait couru des kilomètres et durant une bonne partie de la nuit pour finalement se retrouver à la sortie de cette boite. Ces trois inconscientes s'étaient approchées de lui en gloussant, attirées par le charme inhumain qui se dégageait de lui. Cruel destin : Elles ne glousseraient plus à présent.

Son regard dériva sur la rousse, le sang maculait ses cheveux, les rendant poisseux. Du sang qu'il avait lui-même fait couler en fracassant son crâne contre le trottoir. Cet éclat roux le fit penser à la gamine.

**Lily**

Arthur recula vivement de quelque pas et s'adossa au mur derrière lui, évitant de laisser la fureur se répandre dans son corps _encore une fois_. Ses yeux se fermèrent un court instant comme pour se détourner du spectacle macabre qui lui faisait face. Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où il se dégoûtait. Il était un vampire, certes, et il avait besoin de sang, _de sang humain_. Mais souvent la brutalité avec laquelle il mettait fin aux vies humaines le qualifierait plus de _monstre_ que de vampire.

_Arthur ?

Bien sûr, il l'avait suivit depuis le début. Il avait espéré qu'il le laissa tranquille. En vain, comme toujours.

_Tu devrais brûler les corps, maintenant.

Il sentit la main d'Adam se poser sur son épaule droite qu'il dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il constata à quel point le blond avait été blessé par son geste. Il retint à temps un rire sarcastique. Il s'en foutait. De lui et de tous les autres. Qu'ils aillent se faire _foutre_.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'agaça le vampire

_Rien, rétorqua-t-il froidement

Il arrangea ses vêtements avec des gestes secs et commença à s'éloigner de la ruelle où Adam brûlerait les corps à sa place. Il déambula sans but précis pendant quelque instant en guettant la présence du blond derrière lui, qui ne venait pas à son grand soulagement. Il attendit encore un moment avant de se coller de nouveau contre un mur et de se laisser glisser au sol avec lenteur. Le démon ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les enroulant de ses bras, et se mit à fixer le parc qui se tenait devant lui.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et le froid aurait dû faire sortir des nuages blancs de la bouche du vampire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car un mort ne possédait pas de chaleur corporelle,_ n'est ce pas_ ? Il ricana amèrement et pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant ses yeux rubis dériver sur les étoiles.

Ce soir il allait _tuer_ Lily Constance. Pour la première fois, Arthur hésitait sur la façon de tuer un être humain. Il ne voulait pas abîmer son visage. Il ne voulait pas que ses traits soient figés par la terreur lorsque la mort viendrait la chercher. Non, _il ne voulait pas_. Arthur ne pouvait décidément pas faire _ça_.

Il avait été d'une imprudence infinie, Adam avait raison. S'attacher aux humains n'apportait que des ennuis. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'_aimait_ pas, il ne connaissait pas ce mot et ne **voulait pas** le connaître.

Cependant, en la voyant, en comprenant ses paroles et ses gestes, il avait pensé avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui : Une personne blessée au plus profond de son âme. Une personne brisée en millier de morceaux. Mais le fait était là, le vampire avait eu tort : Lily, elle, avait encore de l'espoir. Contrairement à lui. Et ça faisait _toute la différence_.

Quand Valentin lui avait dit qu'il ne la méritait pas, cela l'avait plongé dans une rage folle. Ca lui avait rappelé à quel point il était monstrueux. A quel point il était différent d'_elle_. S'il ne méritait pas Lily, même en amitié, cela voulait dire que personne n'était blessé au même point que lui. Qu'il était encore une fois _seul_ dans sa putain de souffrance. Alors l'envie de la tuer était devenu plus pressante. Qu'elle disparaisse de sa tête, qu'elle s'en aille, elle et ses problèmes. Elle et ses sarcasmes. Elle et sa putain d'odeur de mandarine. C'était quoi ce parfum ? **De la mandarine** ! Ne pouvait-elle simplement pas être comme les autres et s'asperger de cet écœurant parfum vanille ? Ou de ces parfums "à la mode" qui massacraient son odorat tellement _ils puaient_ ?

Le démon soupira lentement avant de sentir, pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, la présence d'Adam.

_J'ai réussi à me faire inviter chez Camilla Farme, ce soir, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton enjoué en prenant place à ses côtés.

_Comment ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

_J'ai dragué sa sœur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Ne la tue pas. Deux meurtres seront trop suspects.

_Donc tu es sûr de toi.

Il tourna ses yeux rougeoyant vers son ami.

_Tu en doutais ?

Le blond sembla mal à l'aise quelques instants.

_Lorsque j'ai fréquenté cette humaine, Eloise… Je… Je n'aurais pas été capable de la tuer.

Arthur le toisa un moment.

_Tu veux que je la tue pour ne pas que je souffre comme tu as souffert de la perte d'Eloise.

Adam hocha la tête.

_Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, peut-être aurais-je pu mettre un terme à cette relation totalement absurde. Et sa mort ne m'aurait pas autant anéantie.

Une minute s'écoula entre les deux vampires.

_Tu penses encore à elle ?

_Parfois, souffla-t-il, malgré leur fragilité et leur incapacité à se défendre face à nous, les humains possèdent le pouvoir de nous toucher là où nous n'avons _aucunes défenses_.

Adam lut l'interrogation qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du démon.

_Ils nous touchent là, il leva sa main et effleura la poitrine d'Arthur, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Autrefois.

Arthur se figea instantanément, comme si la main d'Adam l'avait électrocuté.

_Tu es le vampire le plus respecté de toute la France, mon ami. Ce serait vraiment mauvais pour toi si jamais on apprenait que tu fréquentes une humaine. D'autant plus que les Volturis te surveillent. Aro n'a pas supporté l'affront que tu lui as fait et il n'attend qu'un seul faux pas de ta part. Tu le sais.

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'Aro, siffla le brun ce qui déclencha l'hilarité du blond.

_Je sais que tu ne crains pas grand monde ! Mais je tiens à toi alors évite de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Je te connais, tu sais ? Déclara-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Arthur ricana faiblement avant de pousser un long soupir. Adam se leva prestement et commença à s'en aller avant de s'arrêter subitement.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content que tu aies décidé de la tuer.

Et il disparut, englouti par la nuit.

_Ouais. Moi aussi…

_Moi aussi._

* * *

_**4 heures 50 du matin, maison de Lily Constance :**_

Pelotonné contre Valentin, je ne cessais de contempler son visage éclairé par la lueur des étoiles qui passait par la fenêtre. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, me faisant tantôt sourire tantôt frissonner : Qu'est ce que j'avais pu _l'aimer_. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être dépendante de _lui_. Il m'aurait demandé de me tuer que je l'aurais alors fait sans hésiter.

Valentin avait perdu sa mère très tôt, plus tôt que moi. Et il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir d'elle. Accident de voiture, lui aussi. Et c'était _ce_ détail qui m'avait propulsé vers lui avec une force implacable. _Foutu destin_.

Valentin avait été mon modèle, secrètement. Je le voyais si fort, cette tête brûlée : Le monde lui appartenait, rien ne lui résistait. Il prenait la vie à bras le corps sans se préoccuper de son passé. Il en était fier de ses blessures, ce petit garçon, il en était fier et montrait ses cicatrices au monde entier. Il n'en avait rien à faire, _il en riait_. C'est ces même cicatrices qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il _était_.

Et il y avait eu cette époque à la fin du collège ou j'aie bien cru comprendre que mon amour était réciproque. Mais voilà : Valentin était beau, convoité et, surtout, il aimait faire naître le désir chez les autres. Alors il y avait eut ces disputes, ces larmes, ces tremblements. Puis une coupure, nette, _déchirante_.

J'avais perdu mon amour, mon ange, mon cœur, mon air, mon envie, _mon tout_.

Je m'étais forgé une carapace encore plus puissante, alors. Et aujourd'hui il revenait dans ma vie en explosant chaque barrière que j'avais élevé avec soin. Et il le faisait avec un sourire narquois en plus, _ce con_.

J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. J'avais peur que mon affection _démesurée_ ne réapparaisse, encore plus violente qu'avant.

_Tu ne dors pas, soufflai-je.

_Non, j'aime quand tu m'admire.

Je ricanai en le poussant légèrement, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses iris métalliques sondèrent les miennes avec une intensité qui m'effraya un peu. Je reculai lentement en faisant mine d'arranger mes oreillers.

_Lily ?

_Oui ?

_Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Je me rappelai alors à quel point il avait le don de toujours toucher les gens droit au cœur. Mes doigts se resserrèrent violemment sur le coussin tandis que je lui jetais un regard furieux.

_Tu en as d'autre comme ça ? ! Crachai-je, oubliant subitement la douce torpeur qui m'avait envahie cette nuit.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde par ma réaction et se releva en vitesse pour m'empêcher de quitter le lit. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mon visage et ses yeux capturèrent les miens.

_Ca t'arrive de penser à moi ?

_Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces putains de questions ? !

_Parce que moi je pense souvent à toi, justement.

Je me mis à rire et voulu lui sortir une phrase teintée d'ironie mais le regard sérieux qui ne quittait pas son visage me fit flancher.

_Arrête avec tes conneries, m'agaçai-je, pressée de finir cette discussion qui devenait dangereuse pour moi.

_Ce ne sont pas des conneries, soupira-t-il.

_J'ai peur de comprendre.

_Tu étais amoureuse de moi, au collège, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas et il commença à me secouer.

_Pas vrai ?

_Oui ! Oui c'est vrai. Admettais-je, sentant une ancienne douleur se raviver.

_Oh.

_Oh ?

_Oui. Oh.

Un silence des plus pesant s'installa.

_J'ai vraiment été con.

_Oui puisque tu es sorti avec Michelle. Il y avait plus intelligente que Miche…

_D'accord_. Valentin venait de m'embrasser. Oh, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, c'était juste un test pour pouvoir observer ma réaction. _Lèvres contre lèvres_. Mais j'avais la terrible impression que mon cœur venait d'_exploser_.

_Tu crois que tu pourrais de nouveau tomber amoureuse de moi ?

Son sourire en coin faisait ressortir la beauté de son visage d'une manière étonnante. Mon cœur recommençait à battre. _A battre de plus en plus vite_. Je me reculais vivement.

_Bordel, Val, tu me fais quoi là ? !

_Je veux réparer une erreur.

_Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ? Que du jour au lendemain je vais te retomber dans les bras ?

_Techniquement ce n'est pas « retomber », vu que tu n'es jamais tombée dans mes bras.

_Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Sifflai-je, paniquée car il avançait encore.

Il attrapa mes poignets et me lança un regard qui me calma subitement.

_Je vais être là Lily. Je ne me cacherais plus, désormais. Je vais attendre que tu aies besoin de moi.

Il plaqua mes mains sur son cœur qui battait furieusement sous son pull blanc.

_Arthur va me tuer, lançai-je, comme pour me protéger.

_Non, il ne le fera pas.

Je restai un instant muette devant tant de conviction.

_Il ne pourra pas parce qu'il te connaît presque autant que je te connais. Il t'apprécie **trop** pour pouvoir te tuer. _Je le sais_.

Sa voix si ferme me fit automatiquement penser à Arthur. C'était fou ce qu'il lui ressemblait. Et j'eus subitement l'impression que les iris rubis se superposaient à celles acier de Valentin

Le réveil de son portable vivra subitement, nous faisant sursauter. Il s'éloigna de moi avec une grimace contrite et l'éteignit.

_Il va falloir que j'y aille…

Il arrangea son jean et remit ses chaussures avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'une démarche nonchalante, mains dans les poches. Il pouvait paraître insensible mais je le connaissais trop pour me laisser berner.

_Attends !

Je m'élançai vers lui sans même comprendre pourquoi et il me réceptionna dans ses bras lorsqu'il se retourna. Ses yeux acier fondirent et sa bouche enveloppa encore une fois la mienne avec une douceur qui me chamboula jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

_Mon Valentin. Mon amour._

Etait-ce encore lui derrière cette apparence si froide ?

_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, soufflai-je.

_J'avais cru comprendre.

Son nez toucha le mien doucement et ses bras se glissèrent avec possessivité autour de ma taille. Ce geste ne me surprit pas. Cela semblait être comme une habitude, comme un geste que l'on ferait _encore des années plus tard_.

_Je ne veux pas te forcer, Lily. Je sais qu'on est encore jeune et _toutes ces choses_. Ce que je veux te dire, te faire comprendre, c'est que… Nous deux c'est _inévitable_. Peu importe que le temps passe. On se retrouvera _forcément_ un jour ou l'autre.

Je hochai la tête, esquissant un sourire qu'il me rendit en caressant mes joues. C'était vrai, pas la peine de précipiter les choses. Un énorme poids s'enleva de mon cœur et je compris qu'un lien puissant nous unissait sans que l'on ne parvienne à expliquer pourquoi.

_Mais bon, nous n'avons pas l'éternité devant nous non plus. Ricana-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de disparaître dans le couloir.

_Mon Dieu. Si nous avions su, à l'époque, ce qui allait se passer._

_Si seulement nous avions su…_

* * *

Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir malgré les nombreux troubles qui m'agitaient, mon portable vibra, m'éveillant en sursaut.

_Allo ?

_Holà ! C'est quoi cette voix endormie ? Chérie, il est 10 heures du matin ! Et on doit aller chez Camilla ! Alors dépêche-toi de te préparer !

_Vincent… On doit aller là bas à 20h30, grognai-je en constatant que je pouvais encore dormir.

_Justement, il te reste peu de temps ! Il faut te faire l'épilation complète ma chérie.

_Vincent…

_Hé hé ! Elena m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit de mercredi soir avec Arthur O'brian !

_Vincent…

_Bon il est vraiment flippant comme mec, je te le concède, mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Ah ! J'en bave presque ! L'entendis-je s'extasier.

_Vincent…

_Alors il faut que tu sois superbe ! N'hésite pas à montrer tes gambettes !

_Vincent…

_On ne sait jamais ! S'il veut te sauter dessus !

_Vincent…

_Se faire violer par Arthur ! Putain ! Quel fantasme !

_VINCENT ! Hurlai-je, en perdant patience devant ce flot ininterrompu de débilités.

_QUOI ? !

_J'ai sommeil ! Répondis-je, incapable de parvenir à prononcer une phrase plus longue.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour être encore fatiguée à cette heure là ?

_Valentin à débarqué chez moi hier soir.

_OH MON DIEU !

_ Ne cri pas comme ça ! Grinçai-je en me massant l'oreille, Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Vous avez couché ensembles ? ! Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

_Hein ? Mais…Que… Mais non !

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? ! Bande d'inconscients ! Combien de fois t'ai-je expliqué l'importance du préservatif, Lily ? HEIN ?** COMBIEN DE FOIS** ? ! Il faut que tu ailles chercher la pilule du lendemain IMMEDIATEMENT !

_VINCENT ! Laisse-moi parler deux secondes bon sang ! Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! On a juste parlés !

_Oh.

_Quoi encore ? M'exaspérai-je, sentant la migraine arriver.

_Un mec aussi canon que lui vient te voir et tu ne lui saute pas dessus ? On ne doit pas être conçu pareil…

Rester zen. _Inspirer, expirer_.

_…

_Quoique ! C'est vrai que je te comprends dans un certain sens !

_Ah oui ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

_Tu veux te préserver pour Arthur, c'est ça ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

_… Putain mais comment tu fais pour toujours être à côté de la plaque comme ça !

_Ne me mens pas ! Je te sens rougir de là où je suis !

Oui, je rougissais. Mais pas d'embarras : Plutôt de fureur.

_Il ne se passe rien avec Arthur, quoiqu'en dise Lena… On a juste apprit à mieux se connaître...

J'hésitai quelque seconde sur ce que j'allais dire dans la phrase suivante.

_Par contre, Valentin m'a embrassé... Je suis un peu perdu là…

_… Je t'ai toujours dis que Valentin était l'homme de ta vie, Lily. Même s'il y a une putain de tension sexuelle entre Arthur et toi !

_Vince, ça te dérangerait de rester sérieux plus d'une minute ?

_Je suis sérieux ! Lorsque vous vous regardez, on dirait que vous allez vous bouffer !

_Ne pas avoir d'image mentale vampirique ! _M'ordonnai-je à moi-même

_C'est normal ça, vu le nombre d'insultes qu'on se lance chaque fois qu'on se croise.

_C'est la _paaaaassssiiiooon_ ! Chantonna-t-il gaiement (sans jeu de mot xD).

Je m'enfouissais de nouveau sous la couette, refusant de me battre avec Vincent. C'était un combat perdu d'avance lorsque mes capacités mentales (et ironiques) étaient annulées par le manque de sommeil.

_Pour ce qui est de Valentin je ne comprends pas ce soudain changement, songeai-je à voix haute.

_C'est un mec, ma belle. Et un mec beau comme un ange ! La moitié des filles se traîne à ses pieds… Ca joue beaucoup. Surtout que « sa bande » passe son temps à t'emmerder. Par conséquent, ça devait être un peu dur pour lui de revenir vers toi, tu ne crois pas ?

_Et pourquoi revient-il _maintenant_ vers moi ?

_Il a comprit qu'il allait se passer un truc entre Arthur et toi donc il a eut peur. Typiquement masculin ! C'est que tu as deux vrais mâles à ta poursuite, ma belle !

Je soupirai longuement en essayant d'éviter que le sourire présent sur ma bouche ne s'agrandisse trop. Vincent avait le don de me faire sourire dans les moments les plus impromptus. Cependant, il restait encore très loin de la vérité : Arthur avait voulu _(veut ?)_ me tuer. Voilà le _déclic_ de Valentin. Et je me gardai bien de l'avouer à Vincent.

_Pourquoi vous dites tous qu'Arthur s'intéresse à moi ? Il y a quelque jour vous pensiez qu'il me haïssait.

_Elena à des arguments très convaincants quand elle s'y met et… Il est canon au-delà des mots, ce mec.

_En fait, tu fantasme juste parce qu'on irait bien ensemble.

_C'est ça !

_Et avec Evan ? Tentai-je, essayant de changer _subtilement_ de conversation.

_On sort ensemble ! Hurla-t-il

Une bouffée de joie s'empara de moi, m'arrachant à mes tourments.

_Mais c'est génial, Vince !

_Je sais ! Je ne te dis pas à quel point il embrasse bien ! Et au lit…

_STOP ! Je vais raccrocher ce téléphone avant de perdre une oreille !

Un éclat de rire fut la seule chose qui me répondit lorsque j'appuyai sur le bouton rouge de mon téléphone.

* * *

_Il la fixait_. **Elle**, habillée d'un simple short en jean délavé, de collants, d'un sweat vert à capuche et chaussée de converses. Elle ne sortait pas du lot et pourtant son regard ne pouvait pas la quitter. Lily Constance se trouvait en plein milieu d'une foule de jeunes à moitiés défoncés alors qu'il ne devait être qu'une heure du matin. Une cigarette à la main droite et une vodka pomme dans la main gauche, la jeune fille déambulait parmi ses amis, riant et rembarrant les mecs un peu trop entreprenants à son goût.

Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant détonnaient avec force sous la lumière des spots et son corps semblait hypnotiser la musique elle-même. Elle ne dansait pas vulgairement comme la plupart des adolescentes ici, _non_. Il se dégageait d'elle une sensualité enfantine qui ne pouvait que charmer la foule. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Arthur serrait fortement sa mâchoire. Une seule envie le rongeait depuis le début de la soirée : l'arracher à ces idiots et planter enfin ses dents dans son cou blanc.

De temps à autre elle jetait un regard méfiant envers la piscine chauffée se situant au centre même de la salle. _Il fallait dire que Camilla avait les moyens_. Il la sentait frissonner d'ici face à l'eau. Il avait apprit, au début de l'année (au cours d'une discussion interceptée _par pur hasard_, faut-il le préciser) que la jeune fille avait une peur monstre de l'eau. La voir si mal à l'aise dès qu'elle se retrouvait aux alentours des rebords l'amusait grandement.

Il voyait Adam lui sourire tandis qu'il pelotait sans vergogne la sœur de Camilla. Le démon se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de connerie.

Que la fête se termine. Que Lily soit enfin _à lui_.

Cependant, même le vampire ne se doutait pas du tour qu'allait lui jouer le destin.

* * *

_Putain, soupirai-je au moins pour la 20ème fois de la soirée en jetant ma cigarette dans un geste brusque.

Voir Valentin entouré de pétasse ne m'enchantais guère, à vrai dire. Ce qui me tuait encore plus c'était de comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi insensible que ça à Valentin, malgré la carapace que je m'étais forgée : le blond l'avait faite voler en éclat.

Et il y avait ces _yeux rougeoyant_, aussi, qui semblaient m'aspirer toute entière depuis le début de la soirée tant ils me fixaient. Alors, pour oublier, j'avalai cul sec cette vodka pomme. La 3ème me semblait-il. L'esprit un peu embrouillé, je cherchai encore le vampire du regard. Une peur sournoise me nouait le ventre malgré ce que m'avait dit Valentin.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une main possédant une force inhumaine me fit pivoter et je trouvai alors les yeux que je cherchais depuis cinq bonne minute.

_Ah ! T'es là ! Soupirai-je, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je disais cela. Il haussa les sourcils et me jeta un regard moqueur. Je constatai qu'il m'entendait parfaitement malgré la musique.

_Tu es saoule.

_Non. Enfin je ne pense pas, gloussai-je.

_Tu penses mal, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Un sourire se nicha sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il continuait de me regarder. La chaleur me faisait monter le rouge aux joues et je dé-zippait mon sweat avec précipitation. Toutefois, le regard qu'il lança à mon cou, _un regard affamé_, me fit comprendre au fin fond de mon esprit que ce que m'avait dit Valentin était _révolu_. L'alcool brouillait l'horreur que j'aurai dû avoir face à ce fait indéniable.

_Tu vas me tuer.

Ses yeux acérés se plantèrent dans les miens et je me perdis un long moment devant la perfection de ses traits. Sa bouche pâle semblait afficher un rictus cynique tandis que ses yeux luisaient au milieu de ses cernes violacés.

A cet instant, pour s'amuser et être en accord avec la musique, Léo, le petit ami de Camilla, commença à éteindre puis ré-allumer les spots. _Et que Dieu me pardonne_. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit.

Lorsque les spots furent tous éteints, nous plongeant dans une obscurité totale accompagnée des cris et des rires de mes amis, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et balançai mes deux petits bras autour du cou de ce vampire si frigide. La seule chose que mon esprit analysa fut l'avertissement qui siégeait dans les iris rouges du démon. J'y répondis par un sourire provocateur et me rapprochai encore plus de lui pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

_Contact. Embrasement._

C'était du feu. Du feu à l'état pur. Des flammes jaillissaient de dessous mes paupières closes et mon corps se crispa entièrement lorsque les bras puissants du vampire m'agrippèrent à la taille. Pour une personne réticente, je trouvais que sa langue démentait avec fougue le regard d'avertissement qu'il m'avait donné. La phrase de Vincent me revint en mémoire : _Lorsque vous vous regardez, on dirait que vous allez vous bouffer ! _Et je me suis alors rendue compte que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Ma main lâcha le verre ou il glissa tout seul, je ne m'en rappelais pas avec exactitude, et il alla se fracasser au sol sans que personne ne le remarque. Mes doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux sombres du vampire et je fus étonnée de constater à quel point ils étaient doux. Son odeur m'enivrait avec une force qui me faisait perdre pied et j'étais consciente que s'il ne m'avait pas tenu aussi fermement cela aurait fait un bon moment que je me serais **écroulée**.

_Sensation._ Tout n'était que sensation. Mes sens explosaient et j'avais l'impression que le monde autour de nous s'était accéléré. Dans les films ou dans les livres romantiques, généralement, le temps devait s'arrêter. _Pas là_, pas dans la réalité. _Tout tourbillonnait, tout brillait de mille feux_. Sa bouche n'était pas glaciale comme je m'y attendais. Elle était fraîche et son souffle me rappelait l'air frais qu'on aspirait le matin d'hivers en sortant de la maison. Et _sa langue_. Bon sang sa langue qui glissait tout contre la mienne, chassant la moindre parcelle de chaleur. Un sourire étira mes lèvres : Même en embrassant Arthur se devait d'avoir le dessus. C'était lui qui menait la danse. Mon cœur cognait violemment dans ma poitrine et le sang battait avec force dans mes tempes.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait, _bordel_ ?

Et les spots arrêtèrent soudainement de clignoter, me faisant reculer brusquement, quittant tant bien que mal la force de ses bras. Le souffle court, je regardais son visage qui semblait hésiter entre hébétude et fureur.

_Putain… J'ai embrassé un mort, fut la seule chose que je parvins à dire.

Le dilemme se stoppa sur son visage et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens un petit instant avant qu'ils ne descendent sur _ma bouche_.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fais ? Qu'est ce qu'_on_ avait fait ? L'horreur s'empara de moi tandis qu'une envie de vomir me broya l'intérieur du ventre qui était si doux, quelque instant auparavant.

C'était un _vampire_ qui allait me _tuer_ et je l'_embrassais _! **J'étais dégoûtante** ! L'alcool se dissipa brusquement de mon esprit pour laisser place à la peur et à la colère. Dans un état de panique je m'élançai dans la foule sans me retourner. Je courrais, déboussolée, et bousculais tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon passage.

Je ne su pas comment cela arriva. Si l'alcool me fit trébucher ou si une personne me poussa. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de la peur monstrueuse qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque je compris que je basculais lentement mais sûrement vers _la piscine_. L'eau m'avala toute entière et je voulu hurler parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas remonter. La panique m'étouffa et l'eau infiltra mes poumons, me les brûla, comme si j'avais avalé de la javel. Des centaines de couleurs défilèrent avec précipitation devant mes yeux et l'image de ma mère me revint en mémoire avec une telle force que je manquai de perdre connaissance.

_Maman. Maman. Maman._

Il y eut l'obscurité puis de nouveau la lumière lorsque deux bras me sortirent avec une facilité déconcertante de mon enfer. Je pris vaguement conscience que Valentin et Elena, à moitié immergés, avaient foncé pour me récupérer. Alors je tournai mon regard perdu vers les yeux rouges du démon. Je clignai lentement des miens alors qu'il me fixait sans ciller. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, doucement, la faiblesse me gagnant inexorablement. Tout fut flou après ça. Il me sortit de l'eau et me porta jusqu'à Elena, affolée. Il lui demanda d'appeler mon père et de lui signaler que je dormais chez elle car j'étais trop épuisée pour rentrer. Elle hocha la tête et il ne lui répondit pas lorsqu'elle lui demanda où il comptait m'emmener.

On traversa la foule silencieuse et je fus étonnée de saisir l'air inquiet d'Alexandre et Laurie. Epuisée et tremblante je posai ma tête contre son torse, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois au dehors de violents frissons secouèrent mon corps et je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait avec une force qui dépassait de loin la raison, _prêt à me broyer_.

Je constatai vaguement que nous nous dirigions vers sa Porsche rouge : Il me glissa à l'intérieur, peu importait si j'étais trempée, et il s'installa du côté conducteur avant de démarrer avec violence.

_Tu m'as sauvé, déclarai-je d'une voix rauque, troublant le silence tendu.

Il eut un rire méprisant et se gara si soudainement sur le bord de la route que je fus projeté contre la portière. Il tourna ses yeux scintillants vers moi et j'eus un instant peur qu'il ne se mette ici uniquement pour me tuer, loin de la vue des autres. C'est alors qu'un goût d'alcool grimpa dans ma gorge et je compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Sans perdre une seconde je sortis précipitamment de la voiture, fis quelque pas et tomba à genoux sur le sol pour vomir l'eau de piscine et l'alcool ingurgités au cours de la soirée.

_Je crois que tu as eu trop d'émotions fortes pour la soirée, mon cœur.

J'eus une folle envie de lui dire d'aller _se faire foutre_ mais un autre renversement de mon estomac me coupa toute envie de parler.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos messages ! C'est motivant à un point inimaginable c'est truc là, quand on y pense ! =p**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Wahou ! Que de compliments ! Je n'en reviens pas o_O**

**Merci, merci beaucoup à vous tous !**

**C'est étrange parce que moi j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais c'est de la BIP.**

**Bref enfin le chapitre 7 et je suis désolée d'être si lente à poster mais le problème c'est que… J'ai énormément de problèmes chez moi, c'est assez grave. Et je ne peux pas écrire lorsqu'il y a des ambiances trop néfastes autour de moi.**

**Donc, pour tout vous avouer, si je n'avais pas eu tous vos beaux messages je pense que j'aurais abandonné l'histoire (pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre, surtout que j'adore mes persos, mais en ce moment…)**

**Lorsque j'éditerais ce chapitre je répondrais à toute vos reviews et corrigerais les nombreuses fautes qu'il y a : A vrai dire je n'ai rien vérifié et il est 4 heure du matin. Alors je comptais aller me coucher mais, atteinte d'une générosité incomparable ce soir (ou plutôt ce matin xD) j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre même s'il n'est pas relu au moins une fois.**

**Il est long, je sais, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

_**NO ROMANCE FOR ME**_

* * *

_Ca me fait rire lorsque j'y pense._

_Tu sais les gens, à l'époque, ils auraient pu me traiter de folle. _

_Mais ça n'aurait rien changé._

_Je m'en serais foutu à un point inimaginable. _

_Tant que tes lèvres restaient sur les miennes, j'aurais même pu affronter l'enfer._

_Chose assez ironique, puisque mon enfer __c'était toi__._

* * *

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je tentai tant bien que mal de conserver un peu de chaleur en dépit de mon corps trempé et de mes cheveux ruisselants. Cependant les nombreux frissons et les claquements frénétiques de mes dents montraient bien que ma tentative était vaine.

Un goût amer résidait dans ma bouche, me soulevant encore l'estomac de temps à autre. Mais je serrai les dents à m'en briser la mâchoire : Hors de question que je vomisse encore une fois devant lui.

_Attache ta ceinture, ordonna-t-il, ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

Je voulus obéir à son « conseil » mais mes mains glacées et tremblantes ne me rendaient pas la tâche facile. Il eut un soupir agacé et me l'attacha lui-même avec une vitesse ahurissante.

Sitôt fait, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le peu de lumières nous entourant à l'extérieur devinrent des traits fugaces devant la rapidité de la voiture.

Le silence présent dans l'habitacle me dérangeait grandement. Je_ devais_ le remercier mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir mes lèvres. C'était impossible. Et je savais qu'il s'en amusait. Ma fierté et la colère présente depuis notre baiser m'interdisait de prononcer une seule parole. J'aurais bien sûr pu jouer l'insolente pour me rassurer, me prouver que j'avais le dessus. Seulement j'avais peur. Pour la première fois je sentais une peur monstrueuse m'envahir en présence du démon. Parce que je savais qu'il avait décidé de me tuer et qu'il suffirait d'une seule petite provocation, d'une seule petite flamme, pour faire naître l'enfer.

Alors je me taisais. Mais le silence et l'obscurité laissaient place au visage de ma mère. Un cauchemar prenait place devant mes yeux : Ma mère piégée dans la voiture qui s'emplissait d'eau, ma mère paniquant, ma mère s'étouffant, ma mère comprenant qu'elle allait mourir noyée. Mon corps se contracta subitement, me sortant de ce film morbide. Arthur s'en aperçu mais ne fit aucun commentaire et je l'en remerciais.

Mon sweat trempé collait à ma peau et rendait le froid plus mordant à l'encontre de mon corps mais je n'osai pas l'enlever de peur d'exciter le démon à la vu de mon cou. Je n'étais pas folle. Pas sur ce coup ci, du moins. Je contractai mes poings pour ne pas céder à la tentation de m'enlever le haut et de le jeter au loin.

Lorsque je sentis la crise de panique arriver, je me jetai sur le poste de musique et l'allumais sous l'œil surpris du vampire devant mon envie subite d'écouter de la musique. Je discernai ses sourcils qui s'arquèrent dans l'obscurité dans une question silencieuse mais je l'ignorais.

Le son s'éleva dans la Porsche et je reconnus sans peine la chanson **Word Up** de **Korn**,je montais le volume jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles crient grâce et m'installais plus confortablement sur le siège avec un soupir de soulagement. _Plus de silence, plus de cauchemar_. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je constatai qu'un vampire de 402 ans écoutait du Korn. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'aimais cette musique.

Je commençais à chantonner en ignorant royalement le sourire goguenard qui était présent sur le visage d'Arthur.

__We're about to go down, And you know just what to do, Wave your hands in the air like you don't care, Glide by the people as they start to look and stare._

Un rire m'échappa lorsque je l'entendis subitement chanter la suite des paroles.

__Do your dance, Do your dance, do your dance quick mom, Come on baby tell me what's the word._

Sa voix grave et chaude me fit frissonner de plaisir. Les mots glissaient sur sa langue avec une sensualité intolérable et je me demandais alors si chaque vampire possédait une panoplie de perfections pour attirer les pauvres humaines ou si toutes ces qualités n'appartenaient qu'à Arthur. Ces réflexions se stoppèrent lorsque nous entamions le refrain.

__Word up ! Everybody say , When you hear the call you've got to get it under way, Word up ! It's the code word, No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard._

La situation me frappa de plein fouet alors que nous chantions le second couplet. J'avais 17 ans, j'étais totalement trempée, et je me baladais en pleine nuit dans une Porsche rouge en compagnie d'un vampire qui avait 402 ans ce qui ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de chanter du Korn à tue-tête avec moi. Une chaleur inconnue se propageât alors dans mon ventre, chassant le froid qui m'enveloppait depuis ma chute dans la piscine.

__We don't have the time for psychological romance, no romance, no romance, no romance for me mom !_

Je remarquai alors qu'Arthur avait considérablement ralenti l'allure. Etait-ce parce qu'il prenait un peu de bon temps avec moi ? Voulait-il profiter de ces instants hors du temps entre lui et moi, comme je le faisais ?

Discrètement je commençai à le détailler et je constatai que lorsqu'il enlevait son masque d'impassibilité et qu'il laissait place à ce sourire moqueur, sa beauté ne s'en retrouvait que décuplée.

Je sursautai quand il arrêta subitement le poste.

_Je te fascine, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il

_Pas du tout ! Me renfrognai-je, consciente qu'il m'avait vu entrain de le reluquer.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé, je présume ?

_T'es toujours aussi chiant ?

_Non, je te réserve juste le meilleur.

_Me voilà franchement honorée, raillai-je, ce qui le fit sourire ironiquement.

_Pour en revenir au sujet principal, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur moi.

Je bénissais l'obscurité de cacher mon visage qui venait sans doute de prendre une superbe teinte carmin. Gène et colère se mélangeaient en moi, me rendant fébrile, ce qui déclencha un de ses rires charmants qu'il utilisait pour séduire toutes les adolescentes qui passaient à sa portée.

_J'étais saoule et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

_Typique.

_Quoi ? ! Aboyai-je

_Tu te caches derrière des prétextes vus et revus. Alors c'est typique.

_Mais… J'y pense ! Tu n'avais pas l'air prêt à me repousser, n'est-ce pas ? Soufflai-je, sournoise.

_Je ne voulais pas te priver d'un instant de félicité, répondit-il du tac au tac.

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi.

_Ca va les chevilles ?

_Très bien, merci.

Je continuai la discussion, voulant préserver ma fierté même si je savais que je m'aventurais sur un terrain glissant. Tout n'était que terrain glissant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arthur O'brian.

_Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, ne va pas te faire d'illusion. Tu es un vampire, bon sang !

Il pila si violemment que sans ceinture j'aurais vraiment pu très _très_ mal finir. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que je trouvais son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. D'accord. Peut-être que j'avais vraiment été trop loin cette fois ci.

Mon cœur faisait des bonds prodigieux pendant que mon corps semblait vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible du démon, comprenant sans doute le risque que j'étais entrain d'encourir. Ses yeux brillaient de convoitises et j'avais l'intelligence de croire que ce n'était pas moi qu'il désirait mais bel et bien ma mort. J'allais mourir ici à cause de ma propre stupidité. C'était vraiment très con.

Ne le lâchant pas du regard je tâtai le déclic de la ceinture de ma main gauche et l'ouverture de la portière de la main droite. Ca ne servirait à rien, j'en avais bien conscience, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Je me mordis les lèvres en sursautant lorsque je sentis ses mains puissantes et glaciales attraper les miennes, les interrompant dans leur vaine tentative de fuite. Sur ce coup là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir puisque ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens depuis le début. Il m'attira vivement à lui et cette fois ci un cri de frayeur s'échappa de ma bouche.

_En es-tu sûre ?

Mes sourcils se haussèrent devant sa question que je ne comprenais pas.

_Es-tu réellement sûre de ne pas être attirée par moi ? Chuchota-t-il de sa voix cajoleuse pendant que ses doits s'enroulaient aux miens dans un geste brusque qui manqua de me faire grimacer. Inconsciemment je commençais alors à me poser réellement la question. La cruauté présente dans ses yeux me faisait frissonner à m'en crisper le corps mais l'odeur qu'il dégageait, sa voix grave qui résonnait encore à mes oreilles et sa beauté outrageante faisaient battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné.

**C'était de la poudre aux yeux, nom de Dieu ! **

**Un piège, un appât pour attraper de pauvres humains totalement charmés par ces subterfuges !**

Je contemplais alors sa beauté d'un tout autre œil lorsque je comprenais quelle perfidie se cachait derrière cette beauté angélique. Cependant il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça, derrière la beauté, la cruauté, _il y avait moi_. Il y avait moi qui appréciais la force de ce bras qui s'enroulait lentement mais sûrement autour de ma taille. Il y avait mes yeux qui ne trouvaient le repos que lorsqu'ils croisaient les siens. Parce qu'Arthur était la seule personne, et ce même s'il était un démon, à pouvoir me contrôler. _A pouvoir me mater_. A pouvoir faire partir la souffrance de mon corps en un claquement de doigt s'il l'avait décidé ou bien, au contraire, à faire naître les pires tourments dans mon âme juste parce que ça lui plaisait.

_Tu trembles mon ange, souffla-t-il tendrement. Mais je décelais aisément la moquerie et la méchanceté dissimulées au fond de ses yeux rubis.

**Je le détestais** et je me haïssais aussi. Parce qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur moi dès qu'il s'était aperçu que cela fonctionnait (sans doute pendant les deux mois de persécutions ou je n'avais rien dit) et parce que mon corps entier reconnaissait à quel point il était soumit au vampire même si mon esprit se débattait furieusement contre cette idée.

_Pouvait-on haïr une personne et être attiré par elle en même temps ?_

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour ça, hein ? Non. Pas de romance. Juste de la violence et des pleurs.

_Lily… Je sortis de mes réflexions à l'intonation de sa voix. _C'était un avertissement_. Je reculais et j'étais morte. Et si je restais ici, indécise, il allait également me tuer.

Alors, oubliant tout ça avec difficultés, je quittais son regard brûlant et posai ma tête contre son cou. Je le sentis se crisper vivement et m'accrochais plus fortement encore à lui. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il pouvait me repousser telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

_Je t'aime bien, finalement.

Ma voix me parût enfantine, dégagée, pourtant je tremblais de tout mon corps, attendant la mort. J'espérais que ce serait rapide. Bien sûr, je l'avais de nombreuses fois ardemment souhaitée cependant mon fort caractère m'avait toujours fait relever la tête.

Mais voilà, Arthur avait la capacité de me rendre fragile et impuissante, étouffant toute volonté. _Et c'était bien le seul_.

_Tu vas me rendre fou, Lily, soupira-t-il et je sentis l'étau de ses bras augmenter la pression tout autour de moi. La manière dont il avait dit ça était assez étrange, comme un père réprimandant sa fille. Avais-je moi aussi un semblant de contrôle sur ses actions ?

Une lumière éclaira subitement l'intérieur de la Porsche. Une voiture arrivait lentement mais sûrement derrière nous et le vampire se replaça correctement et démarra en trombe, ne voulant pas attirer de curieux sur nous.

Je me calais contre la portière, le plus loin possible de lui, en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. _L'enfoiré._ Il m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

_Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demandai-je brusquement, me rendant compte que cette information fort utile m'était complètement passé par-dessus la tête.

_Chez moi.

_Tu plaisantes ?

_Non.

Mon cœur eut encore une accélération et je fis la seule chose pouvant me calmer, comme lorsque mon père tentait de me faire sortir de mes gongs : Je m'enfermais dans un profond mutisme. Mes yeux dérivaient au dehors, tentant d'apercevoir où nous nous dirigions. C'était pourtant peine perdue : Non seulement il conduisait avec une vitesse effarante mais en plus le peu de lampadaires nous éclairant avaient disparus. La seule chose que je discernai grâce au phares ce fut des arbres. Nous avions ainsi quitté la ville pour gagner les collines. Eloignée de tous avec un vampire comme escorte. _Super_, vraiment.

Mes sarcasmes mentaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'un gigantesque portail en fer forgé noir se dressa devant nous. Les pointes étaient teintes avec une couleur or et un énorme blason trônait fièrement en haut des grilles. Je ne parvins à voir ce qu'il contenait que lorsque la voiture s'approcha de quelques mètres : Un ange se tenait la figure et son visage exprimait une telle horreur que je le quittais pour regarder ce qui le terrifiait ainsi. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait un démon hideux possédant deux grandes cornes, un rictus de cruauté massacrant ses traits.

_Charmant._

Seul le ricanement d'Arthur me fit comprendre que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Il attrapa un petit boîtier noir et appuya sur un bouton. Le portail commença à s'ouvrir lentement dans un grincement sinistre. _Bienvenue en Enfer, Lily_, me chantonnai-je à moi-même.

Nous traversâmes un long jardin (ou plutôt un parc, vu les nombreuses fontaines, arbres et bancs que l'on rencontrait) avant que la lumière ne vienne frapper les murs d'une énorme battisse. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour constater que cette grande battisse était en fait un château. Il possédait trois étages avec des rangées de fenêtres toutes plus immenses les unes que les autres. La pierre ne semblait pas le moins du monde abîmée par le temps, projetant sa couleur blanche au contact des phares de la Porsche. Un grand escalier se scindait en deux pour laisser place à un charmant petit point d'eau artificiel entouré de diverses fleurs, rendant le lieu vraiment féerique.

_C'est magnifique, soufflai-je doucement, perturbée par l'émotion étrange qui m'assaillait subitement.

_C'est pratique d'avoir une force surhumaine et de ne pas pouvoir dormir, rétorqua simplement le vampire.

_Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as construit ça ? ! Hurlai-je, ahurie, en me tournant vers lui.

_J'ai eu de l'aide. Cependant c'est bien moi qui ai fait les plans, je peux te l'assurer.

_Tu as un talent incroyable.

Et j'étais vraiment sincère.

_Avec 402 ans d'expérience il n'est pas difficile de se forger un goût irréprochable, railla-t-il avec un rictus cynique.

Je sentis les graviers grincer sous la voiture lorsqu'il freina à quelques pas seulement de la branche de l'escalier nous étant la plus proche. Il coupa le contact et descendit rapidement avant d'ouvrir ma portière. J'enlevais ma ceinture et le repoussa lorsqu'il tenta de m'attraper.

_Ca va, je suis capable de marcher toute seule, m'agaçai-je en m'extirpant tant bien que mal de la Porsche.

_Permets-moi d'en douter.

Sa voix claqua dans l'obscurité, froide et sèche, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver prodigieusement. Je ne supportais pas d'être un fardeau aux yeux de quiconque. _Même d'un vampire sanguinaire_. Seulement l'air glacial me saisit à la gorge et me coupa le souffle : Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Arthur avait déclenché le chauffage dans la voiture pour éviter que je ne gèle sur place. Je ne fis qu'un pas avant de m'écrouler lamentablement sur son torse alors qu'il avait plongé pour me soutenir. Je me débattis puérilement, ne supportant plus son contact depuis la scène qu'il m'avait faite dans la voiture.

_Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ma belle, et vite fait, parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de me transformer en baby-sitter pour gamine possédant une fierté surdimensionnée, siffla-t-il en me secouant violemment.

Il m'avait déjà faite basculer sur son épaule et grimpait avec agilité sur les marches avant même que je ne finisse d'assimiler sa phrase.

_Je me sens ridicule, soupirai-je en voyant l'escalier défiler sous mes yeux. De violents tremblements me secouaient, le vent de la vitesse à laquelle se dirigeait le vampire glaçant encore plus l'eau qui imprégnait mes vêtements.

_La ferme, m'intima-t-il et je crus bon de l'écouter. J'avais compris, par expérience, qu'il ne fallait plus pousser le bouchon trop loin avec lui.

Mes yeux protestèrent vivement quand une lumière automatique se déclencha devant la porte à nos mouvements. Il me déposa brusquement sur le sol et je le vis sortir de dessous sa chemise noire une longue chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une grosse clé qui semblait, elle aussi, être en argent. Des pierres rouges et bleues, que je pensais être des rubis et des saphirs, étaient incrustées sur le manche et le blason que j'avais découvert en haut du portail y était finement gravé. Ignorant ma stupeur face à cette clé, il l'enfonça dans une serrure assez étrange qui était installée en plein centre d'une lourde porte en bois massif. Des fils d'argents s'entrelaçaient, partant du trou de la serrure et s'étiraient sur tout le pourtour. Il tourna la clé à droite deux fois puis une légère détonation se fit entendre, je croyais qu'il allait pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir mais il n'en fit rien : Il tourna la clé à gauche quatre fois et attendit de nouveau le petit déclic. Ensuite, il tourna la poignet ronde au dessus de la serrure et tira dessus d'un coup sec ce qui déclencha des tas de détonations plus bruyantes les unes que les autres. Je devinais qu'un mécanisme aussi compliqué qu'ingénieux siégeait dans cette énorme porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule d'un claquement sec et Arthur, cette fois moqueur devant mon air qui devait franchement être comique à voir, fit un geste élégant de la main pour que je puisse entrer en première.

_Un vampire galant, on aura tout vu, grommelai-je pendant qu'il ricanait dans mon dos.

Tout était sombre et je marquais un temps d'arrêt : Et s'il m'avait livré en pâture à une communauté de vampires qui m'attendait sagement dans cette pièce ?

…

Non… Arthur était décidément bien trop égoïste pour partager !

J'eus un gloussement assez stupide : D'une parce que les moments paranoïaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents avec moi (quoi de plus normal avec un vampire présent dans ma vie? ) et de deux parce que je commençais à connaître Arthur bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

**CLAC**

Un énorme lustre en forme de chandelier s'éclaira, me dévoilant une salle qui devait bien faire cinq fois toutes les pièces de ma maison réunies. Le sol sur lequel je marchai était en marbre noir et de nombreuses tapisseries bordeaux recouvraient les murs (vous reconnaissez la salle de réception du chapitre 3, hein ? XD) rendant la pièce assez mystérieuse. Des chandeliers finement taillés prenaient place sur des meubles noirs tout le long de la salle et je compris qu'Arthur préférait les bougies à l'électricité. J'avançais lentement dans la salle en tournoyant sur moi-même pendant que le démon appuyé nonchalamment sur la porte d'entrée, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, me dévorait du regard, guettant chaque réactions de mon visage.

Je ne pus voir les immenses fenêtres que j'avais aperçues au dehors : De lourds rideaux noirs avec des bordures or me bloquaient la vue. Je laissai planer mon regard tout autour de moi et il fut aussitôt attiré par la cheminée qui siégeait fièrement au centre de la salle. Jamais je n'avais vu de cheminé aussi grande : Elle devait facilement faire quatre mètres. Des anges sculptés avec précision dans le marbre vert soutenaient la poutre avec élégance. Ils semblaient si réels qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'affaisser sous ce lourd fardeau.

Plus loin se trouvait une belle bibliothèque en bois contenant de nombreux ouvrages, je m'y précipitais, avide de savoir ce qu'un vampire aimait comme lecture (ou plutôt ce qu'Arthur aimait comme lecture). D'anciennes reliures me faisaient face et, contrairement à tout ce qui m'entouraient, elles seules semblaient avoir subit l'effet néfaste du temps. Le peu de titres que je parvenais à lire sur ces ouvrages vieillit étaient en anglais.

Je tournais de nouveau sur moi-même pour constater que les seules choses modernes dans cette pièce étaient les nombreux sofas, chaises, fauteuils et canapés installés contres les murs interminables de cette pièce. Et une large stéréo, aussi.

_Je te présente mon salon, glissa Arthur à mon oreille ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauter : je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

_Ton salon ? Mon dieu Arthur ce n'est pas un salon mais une salle de bal, ça !

Il se mit à rire devant ma surprise. Et ce n'était pas un rire mauvais cette fois, c'était un vrai rire. Cela m'amena à sourire.

_Ca peut l'être aussi en diverses circonstances.

_Tu invites des vampires ici ? Chuchotai-je en me crispant légèrement.

Il n'acquiesça pas mais ses yeux se firent plus rougeoyants encore, ce que je pris pour un oui.

_Et en quel honneur les vampires se réunissent-ils ?

_Lorsque vous fêtez le vin nouveau, nous, on aurait plutôt tendance à fêter le sang nouveau.

_Très drôle, lançai-je sarcastique.

_Ah ? Parce que tu croyais que je plaisantais ? Fit-il innocemment.

Je me retournais vers lui, choquée, et ce ne fut que lorsque je croisais ses yeux taquins que je compris qu'il se foutait ouvertement de moi.

_Finalement je préfère quand tu ne fais pas d'humour.

_Vraiment ?

Il se rapprocha considérablement de moi et je reculai vivement de quelque pas devant son visage impassible.

_Je parlais de _ce_ genre d'humour, pas de ton humour en général.

_Et quel genre d'humour ai-je eu ?

_Le genre très morbide.

_Quoi de plus normal pour un vampire ?

_Ne mets plus jamais les mots « normal » et « vampire » dans la même phrase, ça sonne faux.

Ses lèvres pâles se soulevèrent un instant, le temps de dévoiler ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Je voulus lui demander si les vampires allaient consulter des dentistes quand il me coupa brusquement :

_Reste ici, je reviens. Et il s'en alla à la vitesse vampirique, disparaissant par la porte noire située en face de la porte d'entrée, et me laissant seule dans son _gigantesque_ salon.

Le lieu avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de malfaisant sans sa présence (chose très ironique, d'ailleurs), le silence pesant était accru par la grandeur de la pièce et si un fantôme avait subitement surgi de derrière un des rideaux je n'aurais pas vraiment été surprise. Je me sentais vraiment minuscule et complètement décalée en ce lieu, habillée comme l'adolescente de 17ans que j'étais et trempée comme l'adolescente malchanceuse que j'étais. Le froid qui s'était éclipsé de mon corps depuis que j'étais entrée dans la demeure du vampire refaisait surface, je me sentais vraiment mal.

La chaîne stéréo m'appelait (j'avais toujours tendance à écouter de la musique pour calmer mon anxiété) et je me forçais à me concentrer sur autre chose : l'allumer aurait été mal poli et peut-être qu'Arthur ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était ici, qu'on l'entende (Ce qui était peu probable vu l'immensité de la propriété). L'envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait écouter dans cette pièce l'emporta sur mon conflit intérieur et je me précipitai sur la chaîne avant de me stopper brusquement et de regarder autour de moi, apeurée, comme une voleuse prise en flagrant délit. J'étais ridicule ! Inspirant un grand coup, je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre comment la stéréo fonctionnait. Aussitôt fait, un air que je connaissais depuis mon enfance retentit dans la pièce et je reculai, sous le choc. **_Le Beau Danube bleu_** de **Johann Strauss**, cette valse si merveilleuse pour moi, emplissait les murs de ce château et toutes peurs s'éloigna de moi comme par magie. Ma mère ne cessait de l'écouter en boucle lorsque j'étais petite et nous nous amusions souvent à danser dessus sous l'œil exaspéré (mais pourtant amusé) de mon père. Pour moi, cette valse signifiait le bonheur de mon enfance que j'avais perdu. Le fait qu'Arthur puisse l'écouter suscita une telle émotion en moi que des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je me moquais de moi-même, à présent : Comment avais-je pu trouver ce lieu effrayant ? Comment cette pièce avait-elle pu me faire peur ? Elle était _merveilleuse_, la manière dont les sons se répercutaient contre les tapisseries et les rideaux était envoûtante. Et ce sol en marbre sur lequel je commençai à glisser petit à petit, emportée par la musique. Je me mis à rire : C'était bel et bien une salle de bal ! J'imaginais à présent l'effet que ça donnerait si tous les chandeliers étaient allumés et que l'électricité fut coupée.

Sans que je parvienne à le comprendre, mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le haut et ce que j'y vis me fit arrêter ma petite valse improvisée : Des centaines d'anges me regardaient, bien camouflés dans leur peinture majestueuse qui s'étalait sur tout le plafond. Je recommençai à tournoyer, mais les yeux fixés vers le haut, essayant de mémoriser chaques visages, chaque détails, chaque couleurs.

_Je croyais être venue en Enfer et je m'étais lourdement trompée, j'étais au Paradis._

* * *

Il avait d'abord garé la Porsche dans le garage puis avait fait couler l'eau dans l'une de ses salles de bain pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer : il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'écroule, transie de froid. Pas que sa mort l'embêterait, mais ça serait diaboliquement chiant d'avoir un cadavre trempé sur les bras.

_Quelle mauvaise foi !_

_Ta gueule !_

Allons bon ! Et voilà qu'il virait schizophrène !

Le démon poussa un soupir en entendant la musique se répercuter tout autour de lui. Il haïssait mettre de la musique lorsqu'il était seul. Ca rendait les lieux vraiment trop vivants, trop chatoyants. _Il était mort_, il n'avait pas besoin que ces pièces deviennent accueillantes.

Mais ! Il y pensait ! Il n'était pas seul ce soir…

_Sale gamine.

Elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Ne respectait-elle donc rien ? Agacé, il prit son temps avant de retourner au salon, histoire de ne pas la tuer tout de suite. Arthur descendit l'escalier et poussa la porte mentalement avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

**Incongrue**. Voilà l'adjectif qu'il emploierait pour définir Lily Constance. Elle était entourée de richesses inestimables et dansait sur du Johann Strauss alors qu'elle portait un short en jean et des converses. Elle dansait sur un sol _en marbre_ en _converses_ et elle tournoyait sur elle-même, totalement trempée, sans même remarquer que de fines gouttelettes se répandaient partout sur son passage. Et le pire c'était qu'elle se permettait de **sourire** ! C'était complètement _indécent_.

_Mais ça lui plaisait._

Malgré ses 402 ans de vécu, Arthur devait bien admettre que cette jeune fille avait la capacité de mettre de la magie dans chaque lieux qu'elle foulait. C'était une magicienne, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Ou une putain de sorcière, au choix. Oui c'était ça ! En un claquement de doigt elle pouvait vous retourner le cerveau. C'était ce soir qu'il aurait dû la tuer, n'est ce pas ? Alors qu'est ce qu'elle foutait encore en vie dans son salon à cette heure-ci, **_bordel_** ? !

Le vampire se détourna un instant et ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer la fureur qui grimpait en lui. Lily le faisait agir comme un adolescent. Elle le faisait penser comme un adolescent. Cette maîtrise qu'elle avait sur ses actions pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. C'était lui le _maître_ du jeu.

Il s'étira lentement, humectant doucement ses lèvres, et se retourna vers le spectacle irréel qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Arthur ne se concentra même pas pour désactiver la chaîne stéréo, brisant le charme. L'adolescente pilla net et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'apercevant. _Bien_. Apparemment la colère s'affichait sur ses traits. Parfait : ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se rappeler à quel point elle était insignifiante comparée à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur calculée, aimant voir la peur s'insinuer en elle. Cependant lorsqu'il constata à quel point ses lèvres avaient bleuies, ses pas se firent plus pressants. Lily recula vivement lorsqu'elle le vit foncer sur elle de cette manière mais il ne s'en offusqua pas et attrapa doucement son visage pour le regarder de plus près.

_Merde.

Son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement baissé. Il dé-zippa son sweat avec des gestes brusques, ignorant royalement les protestations outrées de la jeune fille, et l'arracha pratiquement pour le jeter à terre dans un bruit sourd.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

_Au hasard, hein, je dirais que je t'évite de faire une hypothermie.

Sans attendre, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, évitant qu'elle ait un contact avec sa peau pour ne pas qu'elle gèle un peu plus. Il sortit de la salle, grimpa l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, et s'engouffra dans la seconde pièce à droite du couloir. L'eau avait atteint un stade assez satisfaisant dans le bassin trônant au milieu de la pièce.

_Ne me dit pas que c'est ça ta salle de bain, chuchota-t-elle en regardant les miroirs incrustés dans chaque murs de la pièce avec un air franchement comique.

_D'accord. Ce n'est pas ma salle de bain, c'est une de mes salles de bains.

_Ne fais pas cette tête mon cœur, renchérit-il lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage (si c'était possible).

_Arthur, le sérieux avait envahit son visage avec une vitesse fulgurante et le vampire fronça les sourcils.

_C'est trop profond.

_Il faut absolument que ta température augmente Lily. Maintenant.

_Tu n'as pas une douche, plutôt ? Grimaça-t-elle.

_Oui, mais le temps nous manque alors arrête avec tes caprices !

Il avait la désagréable impression de vivre une scène de couple.

_J'ai peur Arthur, le supplia-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre lui, cherchant sans doute une chaleur qu'il ne pourrait lui prodiguer.

_Tu auras vraiment peur si tu ne va pas dans cette baignoire dans la minute qui suit, siffla-t-il.

Il n'allait pas avoir de la patience face à sa phobie de l'eau, en fait, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il n'était pas mère Thérésa, _merde_. Il était déjà bien gentil de vouloir lui sauver la vie (encore une fois), il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus… Sinon il se contenterait de la noyer tranquillement.

_Putain, ce n'est pas une baignoire Arthur ! C'est une mini-piscine !

_Un bassin, rectifia-t-il.

Le vampire senti qu'elle voulut répliquer mais elle s'affaissa légèrement sur lui, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot. Un simple humain n'aurait pas vu ce subtil changement. Mais il n'était pas un simple humain. Et c'était très mauvais signe.

_Déshabille-toi, souffla-t-il en la posant à terre.

_Pardon ? !

Elle vacilla légèrement mais sa requête l'avait un peu requinquée.

_Non ! Je n'irais pas.

Son pied claqua sur le sol dans un geste impatient, ce qui l'amusa passablement. Quel caractère de merde.

_Alors c'est moi qui vais te déshabiller.

Elle sursauta et recula, effrayée. Il leva les yeux au ciel : Toutes les femmes (humaines et vampires comprises) se jetaient pratiquement à ses genoux pour qu'il les déshabille et **_elle _**faisait la fine bouche ?

_Je… Je vais le faire, s'affola-t-elle en remarquant la détermination qui habitait les yeux luisants du vampire.

Ses petites mains fines tentèrent d'agripper son haut blanc trempé qui dévoilait un soutien-gorge noir. Peine perdue : ses mains étaient trop glacées pour réussir à tenir quoique ce soit. Infiniment agacé, il éloigna ses mains tremblantes et se saisit lui-même de son haut qu'il passa par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille. Il resta un instant immobile, fixant la fine dentelle de sa lingerie avec un sourire moqueur et ignorant les nombreux bleus qui s'étaient imprimés sur la peau pâle de son ventre.

_C'est drôle, tu sais.

_Quoi ? Grognât-elle. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait piqué un fard si elle n'avait pas eu si froid.

_Ils ne sont pas si petits que ça, finalement.

_Mais ta gueule ! S'insurgea-t-elle tandis qu'il explosait de rire.

Elle tenta de reculer mais il l'attrapa vivement par le bouton de son short en jean et la tira à lui d'un coup sec. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri lorsque leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact.

_Pas bouger, souffla-t-il même s'il avait remarqué que son propre corps venait de se crisper.

Il se baissa lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux pour qu'elle reste sage. Le vampire avait remarqué à quel point il pouvait l'hypnotiser par son regard. Cependant il n'avouerait jamais que contempler ces yeux gris bleu en retour ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il ne le dirait même sur son lit de mort. Ce qui tombait bien puisqu'il était _déjà mort_ ! Quel humour débordant il avait ce soir !

Il entreprit de dégrafer le bouton de son short et de baisser lentement sa braguette ce qui la fit déglutir alors qu'il s'autorisait un sourire assez pervers.

_N'en profite pas !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, j'ai connu mieux.

_Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

_C'est une invitation ? Demanda-t-il mielleusement en posant les deux mains sur ses cuisses, la faisant sursauter.

_T'as oublié les collants ronchonna-t-elle, vaincue.

Il ricana, baissa le short et déchira pratiquement son collant (« Arthur ! » S'outra-t-elle), dévoilant un (il fallait l'avouer) boxer noir en dentelle _très tentant_.

Il s'amusa à la comparer à ses nombreuses amantes. Toutes portaient des tenues plus affriolantes les unes que les autres (parfois dépassant la limite du ridicule) mais Lily avec sa pudeur et ses dessous assez « soft » s'avérait mille fois plus désirable que toutes ces nymphomanes.

_Ce n'est pas un peu trop court, questionna-t-il en glissant un doit en dessous du boxer, sur sa cuisse droite. Elle tapa sa main baladeuse, plus gênée qu'énervée, et il décela la faiblesse dans ce geste.

Il cessa ses taquineries et enleva précipitamment ses converses avant de l'entendre protester.

_Je te laisse tes sous-vêtements, arrêtes de faire ton effarouchée ! Et puis avec 402 années derrière moi je peux t'assurer que j'en ai vu des femmes nues alors pas la peine d'être effrayée, mon ange.

Il la sentit se détendre considérablement sous ses doigts et le démon en profita pour l'avancer un peu plus vers le bassin d'où s'échappait de la vapeur.

_Arthur, grinça la jeune femme, réticente.

_Je reste à côté de toi. Si j'arrive à t'épargner la noyade dans une piscine, je peux facilement te sauver d'un méchant bassin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel même si la panique la gagnait doucement. Elle glissa son petit pied blanc contre la surface de l'eau et il la vit frissonner de plaisir au contact de la chaleur. Cette réaction lui comprima le corps sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Après ce premier « geste » tout fut beaucoup plus simple : Son corps semblait réclamer de lui-même ce bain chaud. Elle s'y installa avec un délice évident même si elle ne lâchait pas son bras.

Une sonnerie significative se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et il se releva prestement.

_Non ! S'écria Lily, affolée, et il dû se mettre de nouveau à son niveau pour la calmer.

_Je reviens de suite, juste une petite affaire à régler.

Il lui envoya un regard assez apaisant qui semblât la détendre légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain. En descendant il retrouva son portable qu'il avait laissé sur le petit meuble, dans l'entrée : il venait de s'arrêter de sonner. Il attendit patiemment qu'il appelle une seconde fois, le vampire n'allait pas s'abaisser à rappeler.

Quelque secondes plus tard la sonnerie entêtante résonna de nouveau. Il l'attrapa et décrocha calmement.

_Oui ?

_Où est-elle ? !

_Bonsoir Valentin, comment vas-tu ?

_Arrête avec ta fausse politesse à la con !

_Tu deviens vraiment grossier lorsque tu as peur.

_Tu l'as tué ?

_…Non.

Il entendit distinctement son interlocuteur pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_Enfin, pour l'instant.

_Tu…

_Je plaisante, coupa-t-il, agacé par ces enfantillages.

_Tu en as mis du temps pour appeler… Trop bourré ou trop occupé par tes petites minettes en chaleurs pour le faire plus tôt ? Ironisa-t-il.

_Non. Juste le temps de me rendre compte qu'un connard avait crevé toutes les roues de ma voiture et qu'on avait volé mon portable. Heureusement qu'Elena m'a passé son téléphone.

Le vampire se permit d'afficher un sourire diabolique.

_Désolé, Val, mais sur ce coup là ce n'est pas moi.

_Je sais ! Dis à Adam que si je le chope, vampire ou pas, je le démonte !

_J'en prends note, déclara le démon en s'admirant les ongles. Autre chose ?

_Elle va bien ?

_Elle s'est bien remise du choc, enfin c'est ce que j'en déduis face à sa répartie habituelle qui me casse les oreilles depuis que je l'ai sortie de la piscine.

Le blond ricana.

_Tu vas passer une sale nuit.

_Ne m'en parle même pas.

_Je paris que tu n'as même pas de quoi la nourrir.

_J'ai les putains de pâtes qu'Alex et toi vous vous évertuez à acheter, grimaça le vampire.

_Eh ! Il faut bien qu'on mange lorsqu'on vient chez toi ! Bref, je passerais demain matin avec le petit déjeuner !

_Hum hum, acquiesça distraitement Arthur en guettant les bruits d'eau du premier étage.

_Et… J'ai planqué des tablettes de chocolat dans la bibliothèque du deuxième étage, sous l'étagère contenant les romans du 17ème siècle parce que…

_Non. Laisse moi deviner… Alex ?

_C'est un aspirateur à sucre ce mec ! Il faut bien que je lui évite de faire du diabète.

_C'est de la consommation personnelle aussi, je suppose ?

_Bah j'ai souvent un petit creux la nuit…

_Certes, certes, grinça le démon en se massant les tempes.

Il s'arrêta subitement, aux aguets, avant de quitter rapidement sa posture défensive.

_J'ai de la visite.

_L'enfoiré ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! **ADAM VA TE FAIRE**…

Le vampire raccrocha avant même d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

_J'ai toujours apprécié la poésie de Valentin, déclara une voix étouffée par la lourde porte d'entrée.

Arthur roula des yeux et alla ouvrir d'une simple pression sur la poignet pour découvrir le vampire blond, sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_Tu sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent.

_J'ai déposé son portable chez lui, sur sa table de nuit, et je paierais les frais de sa voiture.

Un court silence passa.

_Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

_Non.

_Elle est là.

_Comme c'est une affirmation je ne prendrais pas la peine de te répondre.

_Tiens, soupira le blond en lui tendant un gros sac noir.

_Qu'est ce que… Demanda le démon en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

_C'est son sac avec ses affaires. Portable inclut. La jolie blonde qui lui sert d'amie m'a dit qu'elle les avait prit au cas où elle aurait dû dormir chez Camilla. Prévenante, la petite. Ou voyante, au choix.

Le brun attrapa le sac en affichant une moue sceptique.

_Si j'ai « empêché » Val de s'en mêler c'était pour te laisser le champ libre pour la tuer, pour éviter que tu ne sois obligé de le tuer lui aussi. Mais bon, c'était un peu inutile, j'en conviens.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai su dès le moment ou tu as foncé vers la piscine que tu n'allais pas la tuer.

Une minute s'écoula.

_D'ailleurs tu devrais être plus prudent, je sais qu'elle te met dans tous tes états mais ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser la vitesse vampirique devant les humains quand tu la vois tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous défoncés.

Arthur cligna lentement des yeux mais ne prononça pas un mot.

_Bon, bonne soirée. Et le blond se détourna avec un sourire accroché au visage.

_Adam.

_Oui ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant se retourner ni s'arrêter de marcher.

_Ne t'approche pas d'Elena ou je te casse les dents.

Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

Lily le tuerait si cet abruti commençait à tourner autour de son amie.

_Une petite minute…_

_**Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?**_

Cette gamine avait vraiment un sal effet sur lui. Il referma la porte rageusement et balança le sac sous un meuble avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. En route il songea que Lily allait sans doute avoir besoin de ses affaires. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire maintenant. Non. Il aimerait bien la voir porter ses vêtements à lui. Un point c'est tout.

* * *

Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien un bon bain chaud ! Surtout après avoir été frigorifiée comme je l'étais. Et puis il y avait une chose géniale que je n'ai remarqué qu'après m'être détendue : Du shampoing à la mandarine ! _Arthur avait du shampoing à la mandarine_ ! Moi qui pensai être l'une des rares à en posséder.

M'amusant avec la mousse que j'avais crée, je ne vis pas Arthur dans le reflet des nombreux miroirs et ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis quelque chose glisser derrière moi que je m'aperçu que je n'étais pas seule.

_Arthur !

_Moi-même !

_Tu m'as fais peur !

_Navré, me lança-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Soufflai-je sceptique en le regardant s'installer derrière moi dans le bassin, tout habillé.

_Je prends un bain.

_Certes, j'avais bien cru le comprendre mais… Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Tu n'as pas lavé tes cheveux.

_Non, je n'aime pas avoir la tête sous l'eau et…

La fin de ma phrase mourut lorsque je le vis attraper le shampoing.

_Alors il faut bien que je le fasse.

Je haussai les épaules : Après tout s'il avait envie de jouer à la poupée c'était son problème. Malgré tout mon air je-m'en-foutisme s'en alla lorsque je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre et me tirer à lui. Son torse n'était pas glacé, l'eau le réchauffait, mais la proximité avec le vampire me perturbait grandement. Le liquide froid qu'il versa sur ma tête mit fin à ma transe qui reprit quelque secondes plus tard lorsqu'il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me calais un peu plus confortablement contre lui.

_J'avais prévu de te tuer ce soir.

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de jouer avec mes mèches et mon cœur rata un battement.

_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

_Non.

Un petit temps passa puis ses doigts recommencèrent à se mouvoir sur ma tête et mon cœur reprit un rythme cardiaque normal.

_Sans même que nous le sachions, ce moment intime et agréable serait le premier d'une très longue liste_.

* * *

_Donc, si je comprends bien : Valentin et Alexandre savent que tu es un vampire, mais pas Laurie.

_C'est ça.

_Pour Alexandre je comprends, vu qu'il te connaît depuis tout petit mais… Pourquoi es-tu devenu ami avec Valentin ?

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

_Alexandre l'a connu lors de sa seconde au lycée et il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui. Alors, curieux, j'ai voulu connaître le gosse qui avait réussit à obtenir l'estime d'Alexandre (chose très difficile à avoir lorsqu'on le connaît). Puis, je me suis aperçu que Valentin avait vraiment un caractère complexe et ça me plaisait. De même pour lui. Cependant sa perspicacité n'a pas tardée à mettre de la lumière sur ma véritable nature… J'aurais pu le tuer mais j'aimais trop sa personnalité d'écorché vif derrière sa gueule d'ange, alors je l'ai gardé.

Un doux sourire se nicha sur ma bouche. C'était bien mon Valentin, ça.

* * *

_Quoique, c'est vrai, O'brian c'est Irlandais comme nom !

_Oui, je ne suis pas français.

_Raconte-moi ton histoire.

_Par où commencer ?

_Tu avais quel age lorsque tu t'es fais transformer ?

_20 ans.

Surprise, je me relevais d'un bond et le toisai surprise.

_20 ans ? !

Un sourire moqueur et des yeux carmin pétillants de malice me répondirent.

_ Je triche sur mon âge.

_Techniquement t'as 402 ans alors c'est un peu normal que tu triches sur ton âge.

_Oui, mais j'ai le corps d'un homme de 20 ans.

Et pour appuyer ses dires il retira sa chemise noire trempée et la jeta au sol dans un « splatch » sonore. Je contenais mon admiration devant le torse imberbe et finement musclé qui me faisait face.

_Tu essayes de me faire du charme, demandai-je, taquine.

_Pas besoin de ça pour te charmer.

La manière dont il avait prononcé cette phrase me fit frissonner. Il était tellement provocateur et ses yeux me dévisageaient avec une force qui frôlait l'indécence. Ignorant son regard de braise je posai ma main sur son torse d'une blancheur stupéfiante. Moi j'avais déjà la peau pâle mais lui remportait le trophée haut la main. On aurait dit que j'avais de la porcelaine sous mes doigts. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que ma main glissait sur son ventre, je sentais ses muscles se contracter à mon passage. La sensation était étrange : Une statue douée de vie.

_Arrête, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et l'intensité avec laquelle ses rubis me fixaient fit manquer plusieurs battements à mon cœur.

_Donc…euh… Si tu as 20 ans et que tu as été transformé en vampire en 1607 cela veut dire que tu es née en tant qu'humain en 1587.

_Tu sais compter, c'est bien, me félicita-t-il ironiquement, quittant le ton brûlant qu'il avait eut quelque secondes auparavant.

Je me félicitais aussi intérieurement d'avoir pu me concentrer dans cette situation. Je me retournai et hésitais à m'allonger à nouveau sur lui mais il coupa mes tergiversions en me calant dans ses bras.

_Ma famille faisait partie des grandes dynasties irlandaises. Je vivais dans le comté de Clare, situé dans la province de Munster.

Je ne disais mot, fasciné par son histoire et par sa voix si lointaine. Il n'était plus avec moi : Il était en Irlande.

_Toute mon enfance s'est déroulée dans un climat de conflits permanents. Mon père m'apprit à manier l'épée dès que je fus capable de tenir sur mes jambes. Nous voulions notre indépendance face à la couronne anglaise. J'avais 8 ans lorsqu'en 1595 Hugh O'Neill entama une révolte contre les Anglais avec de nombreux chefs irlandais, dont les O'Brian. Nous nous faisions appeler « les ennemis irlandais de Sa Majesté » (il ricana doucement comme à l'évocation d'une bonne plaisanterie). Puis Elisabeth I envoya ses troupes et mit fin à la guerre de Neuf Ans en la remportant. Alors en septembre 1607 les principaux comtes gaéliques voulurent quitter le pays sur un bateau à destination de l'Europe continentale pour éviter de se retrouver à la merci des Anglais. Mais je fus transformé avant cette fuite.

_Pourquoi vous battiez vous contre les Anglais ? Demandai-je doucement, consciente de passer pour une inculte.

_Ils voulaient réformer l'Eglise irlandaise, ils ont entreprit de nous convertir à l'anglicanisme et au protestantisme. Mais nous restions attachés au catholicisme.

_Qui t'a transformé ?

_La seule femme qui toucha mon cœur lorsque j'étais humain. Elle s'appelait Bronach. Ce qui est assez drôle, dans un sens ironique bien sûr, c'est que ce prénom signifie « douleur ».

_Elle s'appelait ?

_Je l'ai tué.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je préférais détourner son attention.

_Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

Il explosa de rire.

_Non, elle me touchait mais je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais fasciné par sa beauté fatale. Très fatale pour moi, à vrai dire.

_Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que c'était un vampire ? Je veux dire… Vous n'étiez pas superstitieux ?

_J'étais tellement sûr de ma force et captivé par ses nombreux charmes que je ne prêtais guère attention aux avertissements. J'étais plutôt du genre à n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

Je souriais devant cette déclaration. J'aimais ce qu'il me disait : Savoir _comment_ il était lorsqu'il était humain me rassurait dans un certain sens.

* * *

_J'ai une odeur moi aussi ?

_Mandarine et lilas, parfois.

_Ca sens bon pour toi ?

_C'est entêtant. Ca reste dans ma tête pendant des heures.

Il avait détourné habillement la question et je ne poussais pas plus loin. Le fait que mon odeur puisse l'obséder me troublait : je ne savais comment prendre cette information.

* * *

_Tu as eu beaucoup de femmes ?

_Oui.

_Et tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour.

_Tout le monde est fait pour l'amour, protestai-je en riant.

_Pas moi.

_Un jour ça va te tomber dessus et, vampire puissant ou pas, tu seras quand même _dans la merde_, soupirai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher aux lieux mais celui ci était vraiment splendide.

_Je n'aime pas ça.

_Quoi donc ?

_Quand tu pars dans tes souvenirs lointains, comme ça. Je me rends compte que tu as vécu 402 années, _402 longues années bordel_, et que je ne te connaîtrais jamais totalement.

_Il te faudrait plusieurs vies pour me connaître entièrement, mon cœur, railla-t-il.

Ouais, c'était précisément ça qui me faisait peur.

* * *

_T'es partis quand en France ?

_J'ai quitté l'Irlande en 1609 puis j'ai visité le globe entier pendant de nombreuses années et ce n'est qu'en 1640 que je me suis définitivement installé en France.

_Tu es très connu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_Dans chaque pays il y a un ou des vampires dominants. Moi je domine la France et l'Irlande.

_Et ceux dont on a parlé tout à l'heure, les Volturis, ne sont-ils pas censés être les « maîtres » du monde vampirique ?

_Tu l'as bien dis mon cœur : _Ils sont censés être_.

* * *

Arthur me fit sortir du bain lorsque l'eau commença à diminuer considérablement niveau température. Je ne souffrais plus du froid et je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose à présent : dormir. Il me passa de quoi me brosser les dents et me coiffer pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi me vêtir. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de sécher mes vêtements avec ses pouvoirs, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais il avait été entêté au possible : ce n'était pas assez chaud. Lorsqu'il revint avec un gros pull bleu marine je m'empressais de le faire sortir pour pouvoir m'habiller après qu'il ait essoré mentalement mes sous-vêtements.

Je regardais le pull d'un œil amusé avant de l'enfiler avec plaisir. La douceur de la texture aurait pu me faire ronronner de plaisir mais ce fut surtout l'image que me renvoyaient les miroirs qui me fit le plus jubiler. Je portais un pull à Arthur. Moi, Lily Constance, simple humaine, portais le pull d'un des vampires les plus puissants de cette planète ! Finalement j'avais de quoi casser le mythe : Arthur ne portait pas que du noir ou du blanc !

Je sortis de la salle de bain à la recherche du vampire mais ne trouvais pas âme qui vive dans ce château interminable. Je découvris des pièces toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres au fur et à mesure de ma visite improvisée, ce qui m'incita à aller un peu plus loin : je montais donc au troisième étage.

* * *

Il avait dû appeler cet abruti de Ronan. Heureusement qu'Adam venait de l'avertir : Les massacres d'humains trop fréquents allaient finir par attirer les Volturis en France. Et Arthur ne se sentait certainement pas d'humeur à affronter Aro et ses folies habituelles.

Mais bon, tout était arrangé, maintenant. Il avait _gentiment_ averti Ronan que s'il continuait à jouer les psychopathes il allait se faire une joie de lui arracher les membres avec son pouvoir.

Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur de la battisse pour tenter de localiser l'adolescente. Et les battements de cœur provenaient directement de sa chambre.

…

De_ SA_ chambre ? Oh bon sang il allait la massacrer ! Il fonça vers la jeune fille avec une vitesse vertigineuse mais se stoppa soudainement au pas de la porte. Elle dormait. Couchée tranquillement dans SON lit, emmitouflée dans SON pull.

_Sur 7 chambres dans ce château elle avait été obligée de choisir la sienne, **n'est ce pas** ?_

Il soupira longuement avant de s'approcher d'elle d'une démarche féline. Il monta sur son lit couvert de soie sans faire le moindre bruit et commença à détailler la jeune fille attentivement. Son petit nez fin, ses yeux en amandes, et son menton bien dessiné. Sans parler de ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant qui cascadaient sur l'oreiller blanc, faisant ressortir son visage de poupée de porcelaine. _Mais tout ceci, il le connaissait déjà par cœur_. Ce qu'il était moins habitué à observer c'était son corps. Il glissa imperceptiblement son regard vers ses longues jambes fines et blanches qui dépassaient de son pull. Elle avait des jambes magnifiques, il devait bien se l'avouer même si ça avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement : Le critère primordial lorsqu'il se choisissait des filles c'était justement _les jambes_. Arthur avait toujours été obsédé par ça. C'était un homme, après tout. Un vampire, _certes_. Mais un homme surtout.

Il promena sa paume sur la cheville puis remonta lentement jusqu'au genou. Sa peau était douce et chaude, vibrante de sang sous sa main. Il glissa encore sa main pour qu'elle atteigne la cuisse. Il avait l'impression de toucher de la crème.

Cela n'avait rien de pervers, non. Arthur aimait la beauté, même si cela s'avérait compliqué de le toucher. Mais la fragilité que dégageait cette fille, accentuée par la perfection de ses traits, avait tendance à lui faire _perdre la tête_.

En faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, le vampire remonta le pull et contempla un long moment l'hématome violacé qui prenait place sur son ventre. Des marques faites par son père, bien sûr. Il soupira et, mû par une force étrange, il approcha son visage avec une lenteur calculée et posa doucement ses lèvres contre la peau de la jeune fille. L'odeur de mandarine l'assaillit alors, plus puissante que jamais. Il agrippa les couvertures dans un geste incontrôlé et ne pu s'empêcher de lécher ce morceau de peau qui lui était offert. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il voulait absolument connaître sa saveur ? Non. C'était _sa_ faute à elle si elle était si attirante.

La limite allait être franchie : Il sentait le sang, avec cette odeur _si divine_, pulser dans tous le corps de la jeune fille. S'il restait une minute de plus il allait la tuer… Et puis pourquoi pas ? Cela arrangerait beaucoup de chose, _non_ ?

_Recule, **RECULE !**_

Il se redressa brusquement, haletant et tremblant. En un coup d'œil il constata que la jeune fille ne s'était même pas réveillée. Il attendit prudemment cinq minutes avant de retourner à son exploration.

Il toucha sa taille fine et comprit, une fois encore, qu'il pourrait la briser d'une seule main tant elle était fragile. Ses mains caressèrent avec douceur les petites bosses que faisaient ses seins et il sentit le cœur de l'adolescente s'emballer. Il se retint de rire avec amertume : _Eh bien quoi ? Tu le sens, toi, qu'il y a un démon au-dessus de toi, n'est ce pas ?_

Lentement il remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, son cou droit et fin qui semblait l'appeler de mille façons. Le vampire se mordit violemment les lèvres et remonta jusqu'aux siennes qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, comme lorsqu'on caresse les pétales d'une fleur.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il s'était alors demandé si elle aussi avait senti ce feu qui avait prit place entre eux deux, à ce moment là. Si elle avait sentit la chaleur dévorante prendre naissance _entre leurs deux corps_.

Il voulait encore essayer. Juste une fois. Ca ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste une simple expérience pour comprendre pourquoi son corps le torturait ainsi en _sa présence_.

Ses lèvres rendues pâles par la mort frôlèrent un court instant celles pulpeuses de la jeune fille et des centaines de picotements semblèrent naître dans la bouche du vampire à ce simple contact.

Cette fois il ne se redressa pas mais sauta pratiquement à trois mètres du lit. Le vampire ne prit pas le temps de savoir s'il l'avait réveillée : Il s'en alla précipitamment dans le salon pour finir recroquevillé contre l'imposante porte d'entrée.

_Pourquoi, haletait-il en tenant ses deux mains contre son torse, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Ce n'était pas grave, **ce n'était rien**. Après tout, Lily était une jeune humaine désirable, quoi de plus normal que d'avoir ce genre de réaction ?

_Parce qu'avoir l'impression d'étouffer c'est normal lorsqu'on ne fait **que** désirer quelqu'un ?_

_Tais-toi, tais-toi !_

Il devait aller voir Jeanne et après... Après tout irait mieux.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 7.**

* * *

**Je suis cruelle de couper là, hein ? Hahahaha, je sais. Mais j'assume aussi ;-)**

**Petit rappel : Jeanne c'est la vampire qui adooore Arthur et qui le harcèle pour coucher avec lui xD**

**Bon je vous avoue tout : Je n'ai même pas commencé le prochain chapitre, même pas une idée du titre, rien. Bon je sais comment tout va se passer, c'est déjà ça ! Manque plus que je mette tout ça en forme u_u**

**J'ai beaucoup déballé d'informations sur la vie d'Arthur dans ce chapitre, c'est parce que je voulais le rendre encore plus « vivant » si je puis dire. Et chaque faits historiques qu'il énonce sont véridiques, j'ai fais de longues recherches là dessus^^.**

**En ce qui concerne les deux musiques que j'ai placées dans ce passage bah… C'est juste que je trouve que les musiques rendent les histoires vivantes et je veux que celle ci soit entourée d'éléments réels, si je puis dire. En plus je n'arrête pas de les écouter en boucle en ce moment alors ça tombe bien xD**

**Bref j'attends impatiemment vos avis sur ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère) le plus tôt possible (si mes problèmes daignent enfin se calmer).**

**Bisous à vous tous !**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Archange :**** Yahaha ! Désolée de t'avoir empêché de travailler… Je sais ce que c'est de commencer un chapitre très long et de ne pas pouvoir le lâcher jusqu'à la fin… PARCE QUE CA ME FAIT LA MÊME CHOSE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE LIS UN DE TES CHAPITRES ! Tu aimes que ça vire au bordélique niveau sentiments ? Te voilà servie =D. Et puis, hors sujet mais, ton dernier chapitre est juste magnifique mais je t'ai déjà écris un review xD.**

**Pauline**** : Merci beaucoup =). Mais noon ! Jeanne est adorable voyons ! Quand on sait bien la prendre héhéhé.**

**Carole**** : Oh, c'est pas qu'il est long à la détente le petit Arthur, c'est juste qu'il a un don pour se voiler la face et pour se faire souffrir tout seul ^^. Merci pour ta review =)**

**Zod'a****: Ah, c'est gentil ça ! Eh bien voilà ENFIN la suite ! J'ai été longue, je sais -_-'**

**Co To**** : OUHOUUU MERCI POUR LE 100EME COMMENTAIRE =D ! Je sais, je suis folle mais j'adore les chiffre rond ! Sinon sans ça je suis traumatisée ! D'ailleurs j'avais dis à ma meilleure amie que, si les problèmes étaient calmés, j'allai écrire le prochain chapitre au 100****ème commentaire éhéhéh. Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé la musique =D. J'ai écouté les tiennes et j'adoore ! Surtout Promise même si je la connaissais déjà ^^**

**Chipie 8**** : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Et bonne lecture =)**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**** : Hum… Ca m'étonnerai que Lily se laisse transformer en vampire comme ça, tu sais… ;-). Merci pour ton message !**

**Mary**** : Oh merci c'est adorable ! « Un sacré talent d'écriture, indéniable! » Bah disons qu'il y a des moments ou je doute un peu quand même. Il faut dire que je suis mademoiselle remise-en-question xD**

**Marine****: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il m'a vraiment fait beaucoup plaisir ! Oui, j'aime les messages longs xD. Et voilà la suite =) . Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps !**

**Ambre****: Ravie de voir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant =D**

**Anais07****: MDR ! Non, ne me voue pas un culte quand même ! Mon esprit fou et mon imagination débordante risqueraient d'être trop flattés et dieu seul sait quelles folies ils inventent quand c'est le cas ! Je suis contente de te faire rire, sinon =D**

**Clémence F**** : Alors toi je t'aime ! Et tes nombreux messages aussi ! Et puis surtout parce que ROLLING STONES ARE THE BEST ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'écoute énormément du classique et du rock. Mais je t'avoue que c'est rarement du Korn. C'est du Rolling Stones et du Red hott chillie peppers à tout va chez moi^^. Il y a beaucoup de Franz Ferdinand aussi. Bref, merci pour tout tes messages et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !**

**Eldarien****: Oui, voilà pourquoi je me suis tant attaché à mon personnage. Je trouvais Edward un peu trop…Papa-poule à mon goût alors je m'éclate à explorer le côté sombre d'Arthur ;-). Merci pour ton message !**

**Maria**** : Héhé ! Merci pour ton message et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Nanii**** : Je suis ravie que tu ais pris du plaisir à lire, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur que mon histoire plaise =D.**

**Delire-nocturne ****: Ravie de voir que tu as pris le temps de me laisser un message ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que le chapitre 8 ne te décevra pas =)**

**DreamerJune****: Ouhou ! Tu as de la chance ! Peu de temps après tes commentaires voilà la suite, faut croire que tu es née sous une bonne étoilé héhéhé ;-). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

_**Bon, plusieurs choses :**_

**_Non, mes problèmes ne se sont pas trop arrangés mais j'apprécie grandement votre soutien ! (l)**

**_Je ne vais pas vous dire bonne année et encore moins bonne santé car, pour moi, ca va de soit et je n'ai pas besoin du nouvel an pour vous souhaiter que des bonnes choses. Non, moi je vais aller dans l'original et je vais souhaiter que TOUS VOS RÊVES se réalisent. Car en ce moment trop de personnes ont tendance à oublier l'importance des rêves.**

**_CATASTROPHE : J'ai voulu relire Twilight. Bon, c'est toujours très bien écrit mais… Je n'accroche plus ! Je trouve Edward… Fade ! Bon sang je crois qu'Arthur et son esprit de fou m'ont contaminés…**

**_Vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Kimy si vous voulez, ça instaurera plus un climat de familiarité dans les messages ;-)**

**_J'ai PLEINS DE BACS BLANCS et de contrôles donc je vais être totalement débordée… Je suis au regret de vous dire que le seul moment ou je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre ce sera pendant les vacances et encore c'est pas sûr car après ces vacances il y a une grande semaine de bac blanc encore… A MORT LES COEFICIENTS 7 DE PHILO EN TERMINALE LITTERAIRE HAHAHAHHA**

**_Je vous laisse le chapitre incorrigé et non-vérifié. Donc il devrait y avoir pleins de (mauvaises) surprises. Je corrigerai quand j'aurai le temps alors ne soyez pas trop choqués s'il y a quelques conneries !**

**_Et , je vous promets, dès que j'aurai plus de temps j'irai voir vos histoires à vous et vous mettrai pleins de beaux messages. Parce que j'en ai déjà lu quelques-unes héhéhé.**

**_J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est merdique alors j'ai besoin de vos avis…**

**_Bon je me tais et BONNE LECTUUURE (K)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

_**That doesn't hurt me.**_

_Tu continuais à attendre quelque chose __**de moi**__._

_Tu persistais à dépasser le fait que je sois un vampire._

_Tu me traitais comme une personne normale dans la mesure du possible._

_Et tu ne me laissais pas en paix même s'il t'arrivait d'avoir peur de moi._

_C'était la première fois, Lily. La première fois qu'une personne posait réellement les yeux sur moi._

* * *

La silhouette du vampire semblait entourée d'un halo blanc. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'Arthur demeurait devant la baie vitrée, regardant le jour se lever. Jeanne ne voyait pas l'astre, caché par le corps à demi nu du démon. Des rayons encadraient sa silhouette musclée, le rendant encore plus surnaturel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le pantalon noir qu'il portait descendait ostensiblement sur ses hanches, laissant apercevoir une chute de rein à faire damner une sainte. Et sainte, Jeanne ne l'était certainement pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de vouloir se damner pour lui et son corps en tout point parfait.

Elle se releva enfin, arrangeant ses oreillers, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. La vampire perdait patience : Il fallait dire qu'Arthur n'était pas du genre très bavard.

_Je ne te savais pas si admiratif devant le soleil.

Il ricana durant quelque seconde, juste le temps qu'elle puisse admirer ses muscles puissants roulant sous sa peau d'albâtre. Elle resta un instant pensive devant la forte carrure de ses épaules. Ses muscles ne transparaissaient jamais vraiment lorsqu'il était vêtu : Il fallait le voir nu pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la beauté de son corps.

Jeanne avait toujours trouvé Arthur beau, d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas charmant, encore moins mignon. Pour la vampire, ces adjectifs ne faisait que diminuer considérablement le mot _beauté_ qu'Arthur incarnait à la perfection. Il avait ce visage fin et ses yeux rubis qui vous clouaient sur place à chaque regards, que vous soyez vampire ou non. Ses cheveux sombres faisaient ressortir avec délice ses traits sérieux figés sur sa peau pâle. Sa bouche exquise pouvait faire naître des sourires narquois à faire chavirer la plus frigide des femmes. Et il avait cette prestance qui passait difficilement inaperçue que ce soit dans ses gestes aussi délicats que dangereux ou bien dans la manière qu'il avait de toujours se tenir droit. Arthur O'brian n'était pas sexy, non, le définir ainsi serait trop vulgaire. Arthur était beau, d'une beauté spectaculaire que même les mots les plus ravissants ne pouvaient décrire. C'était un poème à lui tout seul, une exaltation du cœur et de l'âme.

Bien sûr, les vampires possédaient le don d'être _améliorés _physiquement. Et ce processus commençait dès la transformation. Mais jamais personne n'atteindrait la cheville d'Arthur pour Jeanne. Elle en avait eu des amants, _des tonnes_ : Pourtant personne n'avait sa finesse, personne n'avait son regard qui vous promettait aussi bien le Paradis que l'Enfer. Et ses caresses qui vous brûlaient et vous glaçaient tour à tour étaient uniques.

La vampire se rappelait de leur première rencontre, il y a de ça 110 années, lorsqu'elle s'était enfoncée ce poignard en plein milieu du ventre. L'homme de sa vie était amoureux de l'amie qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Son cher Paul n'avait que faire d'elle, pauvre idiote qu'elle était. Elle riait à présent de sa propre bêtise _: Ce n'était pas de l'amour, l'amour n'existe pas_. C'est ce que lui avait dit Arthur lorsqu'il s'était penché sur son corps baignant dans le sang poisseux. Et elle était restée stupéfaite devant la beauté de ses traits, même aux portes de la mort la splendeur de son visage l'avait marquée. Il lui avait alors demandé si elle voulait le rejoindre, c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait chez Arthur : _Il laissait toujours le choix_. Jeanne avait murmuré son accord juste avant de tomber dans ces yeux luisants de cruauté. Et elle avait vu le démon au-delà du visage angélique. La jeune fille qu'elle était n'avait eu le temps d'émettre aucunes protestations : Ses dents acérées s'étaient déjà refermées sur son cou gracile.

Ce n'était pas un sentiment de pitié qui avait fait agir le vampire cette nuit là. Jeanne n'était pas dupe : Elle était très jolie étant humaine et les jolies vampires étaient très utiles pour séduire les plus puissants d'entre eux. Et elle en avait manipulé pour lui, _des centaines_. Pas par amour, non, Jeanne ne tolérait pas l'existence d'un tel sentiment. Cependant elle lui était tellement redevable de lui avoir donné cette deuxième chance, de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, qu'elle aurait pu descendre en Enfer s'il le lui avait demandé.

Une chose amusait follement Jeanne : Les armes qu'il employait étaient les même que celles qu'employaient les autres à son encontre. Femmes ou hommes. Nombreux vampires avaient essayé de faire ployer le vampire dit _sans cœur_. Mais voilà, la séduction ne marchait que dans un seul sens : C'était Arthur qui séduisait et non l'inverse.

Alors le fait qu'elle puisse le voir pensif à cause d'une simple humaine la rendait malade. Adam l'avait mise au parfum et, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver cette nuit, la première chose qu'elle lui avait demandé c'était s'il l'avait enfin tué. Il n'avait pas répondu et s'était jeté sur ses lèvres comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et ils n'avaient pas _couché_ ensembles, non. Ils avaient fait _l'amour_. Enfin, tout était relatif, car ce n'était pas _son corps à elle_ qu'il avait eu sous les doigts cette nuit : C'était le corps de Lily Constance qu'il avait effleuré comme un amant amoureux, c'était les lèvres de Lily Constance qu'il avait écrasées avec cette passion dévorante. Et c'était le _cœur _de Lily Constance qu'Arthur O'brian avait réclamé.

Jeanne serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire : Comment son modèle, celui qui lui avait tout enseigné, pouvait-il trahir la première règle qu'il lui ait inculquée ? _Ne jamais se laisser atteindre par quiconque_. Et ce qui l'effrayait encore plus c'était la _faille_ que pouvait laisser apparaître Arthur si ses peurs s'avéraient fondées. Les Volturis voyaient la popularité d'Arthur enfler d'un très mauvais œil : Seuls les trop nombreux fidèles du démon empêchaient tous gestes de la part des italiens. Si jamais les espions devinaient le point faible qu'était entrain de se créer lui-même le démon, les Volturis ne tarderaient pas à créer une guerre d'où personnes ne s'en sortiraient sans séquelles.

Le jour où Arthur aurais besoin de soutien, Jeanne serait là. Si les Italiens avaient le malheur de toucher un seul cheveu de son maître (avec difficultés, certes, car il s'agissait d'Arthur) elle se ferait une joie de tous les massacrer. Il ne fallait jamais sous estimer l'attachement d'une femme envers l'homme qui lui avait redonné goût à tout, _jamais_.

_Arrête de penser si fort, tu m'empêche d'admirer la vu, siffla-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les poches, prenant une allure nonchalante.

Seulement la vampire savait qu'il n'en était rien : Il n'aimait pas que l'on se fasse du souci pour lui.

_Tu es entrain de créer ta propre perte, j'espère que tu en es conscient ?

_Tu es comme Adam, déclara-t-il, las de leurs mises en garde.

Un court silence passa avant qu'il ne reprenne :

_Je ne l'aime pas, murmura-t-il.

_Bien sûr que tu ne l'aime pas ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça, je sais bien que tu es incapable d'avoir de tels sentiments. Seulement tu la désires. Et tu sais à quel point le désir peut faire tourner la tête : Tu m'emplois bien pour manipuler tes ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira longuement et revint s'allonger en travers du lit.

_Arthur il faut que tu cesses de fréquenter cette fille. Et ces humains aussi, d'ailleurs ! Même si j'aime bien Alexandre et Valentin.

Il ne répondit pas.

_Quitte cette ville, ce lycée, et revient vers nous ! Tu délaisses nos soirées et tes fidèles s'en plaignent, ce n'est pas bon pour nous et pour notre plan !

Agacée par son manque évident de réaction elle tenta de le piquer au vif.

_Ou alors transforme-les, si tu les apprécies tant que ça ! Les deux garçons feraient des vampires redoutables ! Et tu sais bien que c'est ce que veut Alexandre depuis quelques années déjà.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, signe d'une colère imminente.

_Et je suis allée voir Lily de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Une beauté peu commune : On se retourne beaucoup sur son passage. Si je la transformai, tu crois qu'elle pourrait mettre plus de monde que moi dans son lit…

Aucun signe de fureur n'était apparu sur son visage, il n'avait strictement rien dit. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette main d'une puissance démesurée s'était acharnée à l'étrangler qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. En temps normal elle aurait admiré la capacité qu'avait Arthur de bondir sur ses proies sans crier gare. Si ce n'avait pas été elle la proie, elle l'aurait sans doute félicité.

_Arthur…Arrête…, Suffoqua-t-elle, pas par manque de souffle car elle ne respirait pas, mais parce qu'il était entrain de la broyer de l'intérieur.

Jamais pareille haine ne s'était vue dans ses yeux rubis. Son visage conservait son expression neutre, comme s'il était encore entrain de contempler l'aurore, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une colère terrifiante. Ils s'étaient déjà battu de nombreuses fois : Jeanne avait toujours eu un don pour la provocation même si elle le craignait grandement. Cependant, pour la première fois, elle sut qu'il n'allait pas desserrer sa prise avant que la mort,_ la vraie cette fois_, ne l'emporte.

_**ARTHUR** ! Hurla une voix qu'elle ne put distinguer à cause de la douleur qui la terrassait.

_**LÂCHE-LA** ! _**NOM DE DIEU ES-TU DEVENU FOU**_ ?

La pression s'enleva d'un seul coup et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans geste futile de protection. Elle discernait le dos de William qui tenait Arthur par les épaules. Les yeux luisants du démon ne la quittaient cependant pas, lui promettant milles morts, et un frisson incontrôlable l'enveloppa.

_Calme-toi, mon ami !

Les accents désespérés du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés durent l'interpeller car il consentit à cesser de la regarder.

_Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu veuilles tuer l'une de tes plus proches fidèles ?

_Rien qu'une petite divergence d'opinion.

A travers le brouillard de faiblesse qui l'entourait, la vampire pouvait discerner l'air parfaitement calme du démon. Il était si effrayant que son corps se crispa violemment lorsqu'il contourna William pour s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

_Mêles-toi encore une fois de cette histoire et je t'assure que cette fois ci personne ne pourra te venir en aide.

Il disait vrai et elle le savait.

_Arthur éloigne-toi d'elle je t'en conjure ! Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre sans même récupérer ses affaires éparpillées partout.

_Regarde le pouvoir qu'elle a sur toi !

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis qu'elle se mettait à sangloter misérablement. William s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement avant de la bercer comme une enfant. Ses cheveux roux foncés brillaient sous le soleil qui s'infiltrait par la baie vitrée et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur cette jolie couleur.

Elle savait qu'il croyait être amoureux d'elle et c'était d'ailleurs le seul qui n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec la _magnifique Jeanne_. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus encensé pour : Trop sentimental à son goût. Mais le respect qu'il lui vouait la touchait, parfois.

_C'est fini, calme-toi, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Elle eut une folle envie de rire, c'était la première fois qu'un homme la touchait dans son lit sans pour autant avoir des idées perverses. Décidément il fallait peut-être qu'elle le décoince. Cessant ses gémissements de douleur, elle décida qu'elle passerait voir le démon plus tard, pour s'excuser et, surtout, pour le persuader d'arrêter de fréquenter la jolie rousse.

_Dis… Will. Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Will, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, répondit-il avec un ton méfiant qui la fit sourire tandis qu'elle le sentait se raidir contre elle

_Tu n'es pas gay ? Questionna-t-elle innocemment en caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et la repoussa fermement en plantant ses yeux rouge clair dans les siens devenu taquins.

_Ne commence pas ton putain de numéro de charme avec moi, il me donne la nausée. Je ne suis pas un de tes chiens qui te baisent quand tu es en manque d'affection, Jeanne Benes.

Il la quitta ainsi, alors qu'un air hautement surprit venait de s'afficher sur son visage de poupée. Il n'était pas si mou que ça le William, finalement.

_Comme c'est intéressant, songeât-elle avec un sourire carnassier._

* * *

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Pas de cauchemars, pas de réveils brusques en plein milieu de la nuit, rien. Je tentai vaguement de reprendre mes esprits tout en m'étirant doucement dans les draps de soie.

De soie… **DE SOIE** ?

Un bond prodigieux acheva mon réveil qui s'annonçait pourtant agréable. J'ouvris mes yeux malgré la fatigue encore présente et tout me revint en mémoire lorsque mon regard se promena sur la chambre plus que spacieuse dans laquelle je me trouvais.

_Salut ! Ca va ?

_**Aaaah** ! Mon propre cri acheva mes oreilles mais je ne quittai pas du regard le vampire (car ses yeux rouges lumineux ne me trompaient pas sur ce qu'il était) blond qui se trouvait à mes côtés. De jolies boucles descendaient sur son front blanc et une petite fossette apparaissait sur sa joue droite tandis qu'un sourire joyeux agrandissait ses lèvres pâles.

_Oh ! Désolé, je t'ai fais peur. Je m'appelle Adam, Adam Garnier, pour te servir, déclara-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir et une deuxième tête blonde entra dans mon champ de vision tandis que Valentin ouvrait la porte. La peur présente sur ses traits s'estompa tandis qu'il réalisa la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

_Adam, qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?

_De ne pas aller attendre son réveil dans la chambre parce que je risquai de lui faire peur, récita le vampire avec une moue boudeuse qui seyait très mal à son visage de prédateur.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Siffla Valentin, pas le moins du monde inquiété par le fait qu'il parlait à un vampire sans doute cent fois plus puissant que lui.

_Je suis allé attendre son réveil dans la chambre et je lui ai fait peur, continua-t-il en marmonnant.

Valentin soupira longuement avant de me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

_Désolé, il est vraiment chiant.

_Eh !

_Ce…Ce n'est pas grave, m'entendis-je répondre alors que mon cœur tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme normal.

_Tu dois avoir faim, je vais te chercher des croissants.

Et il s'en alla dans le couloir sans un regard de plus. Je tournai ma tête vers le détraqué et je me rendis compte que son visage se trouvait à deux centimètres du mien, me faisant presque loucher.

_Tu ne m'as pas serré la main, chuchota-t-il avec un air de débile profond qui m'aurait fait rire si je n'avais pas eu peur de me faire mordre.

_Ah…hum.

Je me déplaçai vers l'arrière et attrapai sa main encore tendue vers moi. Il la secoua avec énergie et le même sourire qu'il m'avait offert à mon réveil reprit place sur son visage.

A ce moment là mon ventre émit un bruyant gargouillement et je constatai à quel point j'avais faim.

_Quelle heure est-il ?

_Midi et demi, me répondit Valentin en s'installant à nos côtés sur le lit et en me balançant le sachet de croissant que j'attrapai au vol malgré ma surprise.

_Si tard ? Murmurai-je en mordant à pleines dents dans mon déjeuner.

Je ne m'étais jamais réveillée après l'aube depuis le décès de ma mère, c'était une première.

_Apparemment vous avez eu une nuit agitée, ricana Adam avec un haussement de sourcils significatif.

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le coupa sèchement Valentin.

Je restai pensive : Il ne s'était rien passé, hier. Je me rappelai m'être endormie dans cette chambre en sachant que c'était celle du vampire. Toutes les autres chambres possédaient des couleurs assez chatoyantes et étaient richements décorées. Ce n'était pas le cas ce celle-ci. Les murs étaient aussi noir que le sol et les draps de soie. Quelques affiches dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas ornaient les murs et des ouvrages anciens étaient posés aux côtés d'un ordinateur portable dernier cri sur un bureau(ou plutôt une table immense) en verre. Le lit était somptueux : Le matelas était déposé dans un moule de nacre noire sculptée, posé à même le sol. Ce n'était pas surchargé, c'était parfait et sombre. Comme Arthur. Comme tout ce que j'aimai.

_Il m'a demandé de venir veiller sur elle en plein milieu de la nuit et il est parti dans un état catastrophique. J'ai pensé qu'ils avaient eu une "dispute de couple" !

_Non, c'est faux.

Leurs regards convergèrent vers moi.

_Tout allait bien, je me suis juste endormie.

Adam me regarda en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'une peur massacrante s'insinuait en moi : Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait _encore_ ?

_Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu dormes. Peut-être qu'il attendait quelque chose de plus…Sexuel de ta part.

La claque que donna Valentin sur la tête du vampire me fit le plus grand bien.

_Evite les suppositions lubriques dès le matin.

_Ce n'était qu'une suggestion tout à fait appropriée ! Se défendit le blond bouclé.

_Bah voyons ! Lily, on te laisse te réveiller en douceur. Ton sac est au pied du lit et tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain. Nous t'attendons dans la cuisine : Elle est au rez-de-chaussée, à côté du grand salon.

Valentin attrapa Adam par la main et l'entraîna avec lui malgré ses protestations. Je me doutai que c'était plus pour se donner en spectacle que pour autre chose car la force vampirique ne se faisait certainement pas battre par la force humaine.

Après avoir attaqué un second croissant, je me laissai retomber sur le lit d'Arthur, une odeur de fraîcheur m'enveloppa, me berça, mais mon bonheur fut soudainement terni par un désagréable sentiment d'angoisse. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas averti ? S'il avait demandé à Adam de me surveiller cela voulait dire qu'il se préoccupait un tant soit peu de moi, mais tout de même ! Je ne le comprenais décidément pas. Au moment ou je croyais avoir cerné son caractère si sauvage, la seconde d'après il me glissait entre les doigts ! Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'avec ces longues années derrière lui, j'étais encore loin de pouvoir le comprendre totalement. Je me mordis les lèvres de désespoir en sentant une déprime arriver : _Il me manquait_. Sa présence me manquait horriblement, je me sentais vide. Il y a quelques minutes, j'aurai dû être furieuse après Valentin qui s'était laissé draguer par toutes ces salopes à la soirée et pourtant je n'avais ressenti qu'une pointe de colère alors que le chagrin qui me submergeait maintenant était terrifiant.

_Bordel c'est pas vrai. Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai.

_Les sentiments, ce n'est pas bon. Alors des sentiments pour un vampire…_

* * *

J'essayai de mémoriser le chemin tandis qu'Adam me ramenait dans sa Mercedes, chose que Valentin aurait pu faire si ses pneus n'avaient pas été crevés à la fête de Camilla. Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment mais, visiblement, Adam ni était pas pour rien.

_Arthur me considère comme un boulet. N'est-ce pas ?

Ma question ne le prit pas au dépourvu mais il resta un instant silencieux.

_Non. Il est totalement obsédé par toi.

Je maudissais mon cœur de s'emballer comme ça.

_Oh ! Et ça lui arrive souvent ? Demandai-je en tentant de paraître désintéressée.

__Jamais_.

_Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien de…

_Tu es fraîche, me coupa-t-il, c'est dans tes manières, dans tes gestes. Tu as une telle candeur qui se dégage de toi que ça en est dérangeant pour nous. C'est très troublant. Tu ressembles à une petite poupée au milieu de ces humains vulgaires et insipides. Certes ton caractère lui plait d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais c'est surtout ton être qui l'attire.

_Il ne contrôle pas son attirance envers moi.

_Tout comme tu ne contrôle pas ton attirance envers lui.

Je ne répondis pas, assez choquée.

_Tu sais Lily, j'en ai vu des filles, vampires ou humaines, se tuer d'amour pour lui. Des hommes aussi. Je ne suis plus étonné de l'emprise qu'il peut avoir sur le monde qui l'entoure. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je le vois goûter la même souffrance qu'il a infligé à ses victimes. Ca ne lui fait vraiment pas de mal…Même si je reste méfiant.

_Pourquoi donc ?

__Ces histoires violentes ont des fins violentes_, prophétisa-t-il tandis qu'un frisson incompréhensible grimpa le long de mon dos.

_Peut-être était-il l'un des seuls, à l'époque, à deviner de quelle manière pouvait se terminer cette histoire._

La discussion s'arrêta là et je lui demandai de se garer un peu avant chez moi, de peur que mon père ne me voit.

_Merci, répondis-je, tremblante.

_Et un conseil, Lily : Ne te laisse pas bouffer par lui.

Voyant mon air assez horrifié il éclata de rire avant de reprendre.

_Moralement je veux dire ! Il est très autoritaire et complètement impulsif. Sans oublier que monsieur est capricieux. Alors ne le provoque pas mais mets des limites. Tout est une question d'équilibre avec lui.

_Génial, très rassurant_. Je hochai la tête avant de m'en aller puis me retournai vivement pour interpeller le vampire.

_Tu parle en connaissance de cause, pas vrai ?

_Il fait de ma vie un Enfer ! Je suis trop gentil, moi ! Je veux toujours faire plaisir et il en profite, le con ! Pesta-t-il en souriant néanmoins.

Je me mis à rire et continuai ma route, un peu plus légère.

_Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…_

* * *

J'avais lavé son pull bleu marine à la main, de peur de l'abîmer. Bien sûr j'aurai pu tout aussi bien le laisser chez lui mais… Je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de revenir le voir, n'est-ce pas ? (On est vicieuse comme une vraie fille ou on ne l'est pas).

Je l'avais laissé à une distance respectable du chauffage pour qu'il sèche plus vite tout en guettant les allées venues de mon père dans la maison. Déjà qu'il avait eut du mal à gober le fait que je dorme chez Elena, il ne manquait plus qu'il découvre un pull d'homme entre mes mains. Le spectacle aurait été tout simplement mortel (et sans jeu de mot).

La soirée d'hier me revint en mémoire et je me surpris à repenser à notre baiser. Et quel baiser ! Bon sang ce n'était décemment pas permit d'embrasser aussi bien. _Faut dire qu'il avait eu des années d'entraînements avec différents protagonistes aussi_. Mouais…

Puis ma petite danse improvisée dans son grand salon me fit rougir de honte : Le froid m'avait simplement fait disjoncter ! Oui, c'était ça : Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier soir.

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

Je chantonnai la musique de Serge Gainsbourg et de Brigitte Bardot que j'avais mis en fond sonore tout en réfléchissant à notre relation. Il ne m'aimait pas, du moins je ne pensai pas. Et j'étais loin de ressentir pour lui ce que j'avais un jour ressenti pour Valentin. C'était obsessionnel mais ça ne voulait certainement pas dire que c'était moins puissant. _Au contraire_, je voyais à présent à quel point cela me _bouffait_, me dévorait comme un feu _destructeur_. Il avait réussi à m'obséder autant que je l'obsédais, et ce, dans un temps records. Une semaine avait suffit pour tout _renverser_.

_Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait dans un mois, putain ?_

Une peur s'installait peu à peu en moi. Elle avait prit naissance dès mon réveil, en fait. Dès que le manque cruel s'était fait sentir. En admettant que l'amour que j'avais porté à Valentin était le premier amour d'enfance, radicalement différent de ce que je ressentais pour le vampire à présent. Est-ce que cette chose que j'appelai « obsession » n'était-elle pas en fait la passion d'un amour plus mûr, inévitable ? Le grand amour ?

_Bien sûr ! Et Arthur viendra te chercher sur son grand cheval blanc !_

Non, je me contenterai de la Porsche mais merci de la proposition.

Je secouai la tête pour faire partir ma conscience un peu trop négative en ce moment et me ressaisissais : C'était un _vampire_ et moi une _humaine_, il n'y avait pas une chose qui clochait légèrement, là ?

Je le voyais mal me rouler la même pèle qu'hier lorsque j'aurai 84 ans (si j'arrivai jusqu'à cet âge, bien évidemment !). Et il était hors de question que je devienne ces êtres…Monstrueux. Et je repensai aussitôt à la bouille adorable d'Adam et à ses blagues, certes nulles mais follement divertissantes, qui m'avaient suivies durant tout le début de l'après midi.

_Non !

Je reculai vivement, effrayé. _Non, non, non_. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas de tout ça. **Il était mort et ne m'aimait pas** ! Il était fou et moi je commençai à tomber sous son charme comme toutes les personnes qu'Adam avait citées.

Voyant que le pull était sec, je me décidai à le repasser pour pouvoir le lui rendre sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire. Puis mes pensées s'échappèrent de nouveau : Qui ne rêve pas d'aventure ? _Arthur était mon chemin pour la vie que j'avais toujours rêvé de mener_. Pas forcément aussi joyeuse mais certes moins ennuyeuse que si je devais rester toute ma vie à travailler dans un bureau et à m'occuper de gosses infernaux et d'un mari macho !

…

Bon d'accord, j'exagérai _un tantinet_, mais une vie surnaturelle me tentait plus que je ne le laissai paraître… _Arthur et Lily_, deux amoureux maudits parcourant le monde et ses merveilles ! Bon, une sieste d'une heure s'imposait devant les conneries que je pouvais me débiter à moi-même.

* * *

_Tu ne veux pas voir où il habite ?

_Mais Lily… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre la voiture maintenant !

_Elena pitié j'ai besoin de le voir, on ne s'est pas quittés en très bons termes ! En plus mon père est sorti avec des amis et il ne rentre que dans une heure ! C'est l'occasion rêvée !

_Dis moi… Tu ne commencerais pas à tomber amoureuse par _pur_ hasard ?

_Non !

_On dirait une amante désespérée ! Ricana-t-elle

_Je suis désespérée mais je ne suis pas son amante.

_Pour l'instant…

_Oui, voilà… Attends QUOI ? !

_Ca va, je t'y emmène ! Je suis là dans une demi-heure.

_Oh si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça…

Seul des bips consécutifs entendirent ma menace.

__Je ne suis pas amoureuse_.

Cette sentence résonna étrangement dans ma chambre et je décidai de me changer pour combler le silence. J'ouvris mon placard et commença à trifouiller dans mes vêtements.

_Trop pute, trop gamine, trop masculine… Trop…Parfait !

Un legging en cuir noir, un top blanc et une veste en cuir noire feraient l'affaire. Pas provoquant, sobre et soulignant la silhouette tout en faisant ressortir mes cheveux roux. Je finissais de me maquiller lorsque ce qui semblait pourtant évident me frappa de plein fouet. _Je voulais être belle_. Certes j'aimais tout ce qui concernait les fringues( sans être une accro à la mode, pourtant ) et je ne supportai pas de sortir mal habillée mais c'était _pour moi_. Pas pour quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins pour _Arthur_.

_Oh. Oh.

Je n'aimais pas les oh-oh. Ils précédaient toujours les révélations désagréables. Je décidai alors de ne plus me triturer les méninges : j'avais eu ma dose aujourd'hui. Je tirai même la langue à mon propre reflet avant de réfléchir à la coiffure que je pourrai me faire, juste histoire d'embêter encore plus mon _moi_ intérieur. J'optai pour une queue lâche, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de faire quelque chose de très structuré. A peine avais-je terminé qu'un klaxon qui ne m'était pas inconnu résonnait dans la cour.

_Ca va, j'arrive !

J'enfilai prestement de haut talons noirs et enfilait mon écharpe avant d'attraper le sac dans lequel j'avais glissé le pull d'Arthur. Un dernier coup d'œil à la glace me renvoya une image assez satisfaisante et je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui, une fois ouverte, me dévoila pas _une_ mais _deux personnes_.

_Eh bah ! T'as pensé à la lingerie coquine au moins ?

_Vincent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elena pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? Demandai-je en lui mettant un doigt accusateur sous le nez.

**Vincent la commère** allait se faire une joie de révéler l'endroit à tout le lycée. Ce n'était pas bon. _Pas bon du tout_.

_**De un** parce que j'étais déjà au téléphone avec lui sur le fixe et qu'il a menacé de se suicider s'il n'allait pas voir où habitait Arthur O'brian. **De deux** parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi depuis ta fameuse chute dans la piscine, me répondit Elena en me regardant de haut en bas.

_Dis-moi… Si tu comptes te faire dépuceler par lui, il faut me le dire maintenant. Non parce que, vraiment, je ne compte pas attendre pendant une heure devant ! Continua-t-elle

_Lena ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, hurlai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir.

_Chérie, c'est une incitation au viol que tu lui fais là ! Rajouta Vincent avec un sourire.

_C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait ! Je suis fier de toi ! S'extasia-t-il ensuite en me tombant dans les bras pendant qu'Elena explosait de rire.

_Faites-moi penser à changer de meilleurs amis au plus vite.

_Tu le regretterais : La vie est **tellement** emmerdante sans nous, ricana Elena.

_Franchement, parfois j'avais des doutes._

* * *

_Putain de merde.

_Oh con !

C'est drôle : J'avais eu à peu près la même réaction qu'eux la veille, devant le grand portail.

_Il vend de la drogue !

_Il a gagné au loto ?

_Non, c'est bien _sa_ maison, les coupai-je avant d'être noyée sous diverses questions.

Elena arrêta de plaisanter et me regarda d'une manière qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Il n'est pas dans des affaires crapuleuses, pas vrai ? Parce que canon ou pas, cul à faire fantasmer une sainte ou pas, je t'assure que je t'interdirai de le revoir !

C'était assez difficile de dire qu'en fait Arthur était un vampire et qu'il avait tellement vécu qu'il avait pu amasser une fortune considérable.

_Non, c'est à sa famille. C'est très compliqué à expliquer mais ça n'a rien d'illégal, je peux vous le jurer. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler mais il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là.

_Hum, fut la réponse sceptique de ma meilleure amie tandis que Vincent semblait hésiter à sortir de la voiture pour admirer de plus près ou pas.

_Elena, tu crois vraiment que je continuerai à voir une personne sachant que sa maison n'est pas très sûre ? Tu me connais.

_Ouais mais bon… Putain c'est vraiment grand, quoi.

_Et encore tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur…

Vincent quitta sa contemplation pour me jeter un coup d'œil intéressé.

_Toi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement : Interdiction formelle de révéler cet endroit, les personnes venant ici sans son consentement pourraient vraiment être en grand danger.

_Il a des gardes du corps ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça.

_Des chiens ?

_Oui, des chiens très dangereux qui s'échappent parfois de la porte derrière le parc.

_Tu déconnes ?

_Non, il y a déjà eut des accidents assez graves.

J'inventai au fur et à mesure mais il valait mieux ça plutôt que quelques jeunes tombent sur des vampires affamés.

_Alors silence ! Et, avec de la chance, peut-être qu'il vous invitera à entrer.

_C'est vrai ? ! Me lança Vincent avec un regard brillant de miles feux.

_Hem, je suppose. Enfin j'espère.

_Bien sûr que non !_

_Bon, je reviens vite, déclarai-je avant de sortir de l'habitacle.

_Tu ne dois pas l'appeler pour qu'il ouvre ce portail ? Demanda Elena en désignant l'immense grille qui nous faisait face.

_Non, Adam… Enfin, un de ses amis m'a dit comment entrer plus facilement.

Et je contournai l'entrée principale pour me diriger vers une porte en fer, encastrée dans la muraille que formaient les remparts. J'ouvris la protection du boîtier et composai la série de chiffre qu'Adam m'avait dite : 88666880. Ce n'était pas compliqué, mais assez difficile à trouver, néanmoins.

Je traversai le parc avec un plaisir non feint : Le soleil couchant colorait d'or les nombreux arbres et fontaines qui peuplaient ce lieu, j'entendais avec délice les pépiements d'oiseaux qui couvraient cette scène féerique. Habitant en ville, c'était assez rare de pouvoir entendre ces chants. Pas aussi intensément, du moins.

Maintenant que j'y étais, et après avoir un peu dormi pour récupérer, tout me semblai beaucoup moins rose. Arthur était encore une fois assez inaccessible, caché dans son château, loin de toute civilisation. Et moi je me sentais encore à part dans ce parc, dans ce lieu. Simple humaine entourée de merveilles qui ne m'étaient pas destinées. La confiance que j'avais en venant ici et le bonheur (comment appeler ça autrement ?) de le revoir disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que j'avançai vers les escaliers menant à la grande porte. Mais je ne me laissai pas démonter et inspirai profondément avant de taper un grand coup sur la lourde porte en bois. (Je ne doutai pas qu'il allait m'entendre et ce, même s'il s'était trouvé au dernier étage).

Quelques secondes plus tard une femme d'une beauté saisissante me faisait face. Ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, cascadaient sur ses épaules rondes et blanches. Ses yeux rubis étaient en amandes et sa bouche pulpeuse, colorée de rouge, faisait ressortir sa peau de pêche. Si j'avais dû dessiner un ange, je n'aurai pas pris un autre modèle. La seconde chose que je remarquai, et de loin la moins agréable, c'était qu'elle était en soutien-gorge, certes très sexy, mais qui ne laissai pas vraiment place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'elle faisait ici. Oh-oh.

_J'avais pourtant déjà dis que je détestai les oh-oh !_

_Je confirme ce que j'avais dit précédemment, Arthur, elle est vraiment à **croquer**, chantonna-t-elle en me lançant un sourire prédateur. Bon, très belle la blonde, mais un peu flippante quand même.

Il fallait absolument que je mette un masque d'impassibilité ou j'étais foutue. J'essayai de brider le sentiment de jalousie qui venait de s'emparer de moi en me composant une apparence totalement détendue. J'avais des années d'entraînement derrière moi pour ça : Apprendre à sourire alors que vous êtes entrain de vous enfoncer une fourchette sous vos ongles dissimulés en dessous de la table.

_Je suis venu rapporter quelque chose à Arthur, lui déclarai-je avec un petit sourire timide et en secouant le sac sous ses yeux.

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air supérieur insupportable.

_Son string. Il m'a dit qu'il y tenait énormément.

Oh non. La remarque cinglante avait filé toute seule. Bon, apparence détendue totalement foutue. _Merde_.

_Elle me plait !

J'étais entrain de me demander à qui elle parlait lorsque un Arthur torse nu s'immisça entre elle et moi en lui glissant un « _dégage_ » assez ferme. Génial : Arthur O'brian était de mauvaise humeur. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe pour moi. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour personne.

_Heu…

_Je t'ai connu plus éloquente, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_Ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver._

_Pourquoi es-tu parti cette nuit ?

_Et depuis quand mes agissements te regardent ?

_D'accord. Tu sais quoi Arthur ? Tu commences grandement à m'emmerder à un point **inimaginable**.

_Technique de non-énervement complètement foirée. _

Ses fins sourcils se soulevèrent et il s'avança vers moi avant de fermer la porte et de s'y appuyer. N'avait-il pas froid d'être à moitié nu comme ça ? Quoique, je ne m'en plaignais pas :Il avait un corps magnifique. _Non, non_. Il ne fallait pas perdre l'objectif principal de vu : Soit éviter de me mettre encore plus dans une situation honteuse.

_Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal compris, siffla-t-il.

J'aurai pu avoir peur. Si seulement un sentiment de déception immense n'avait pas déferlé en moi, emportant même la jalousie naissante à l'égard de la vampire blonde.

_Oh non. Je t'assure que tu m'as très bien comprise. Après cette nuit je pensai que les choses allaient être différentes entre nous. Et ne me ressors pas le fameux « je suis un vampire » je sais _parfaitement_ ce que tu es. Cependant je m'étais dit que, finalement, on pouvait s'entendre. On pouvait devenir _ami_. Après tout si tu y parvenais avec Alexandre et Valentin, pourquoi pas avec moi ?

Sans même le réaliser, je serrai _contre moi_ le sac dans lequel se trouvait son pull que j'avais soigneusement lavé puis repassé.

_Parce que, je te l'avoue franchement, j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'un lien assez spécial était entrain de se créer entre nous. Et j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, je voulais pousser un peu plus loin. Mais je pense que c'est mieux de _tout arrêter ici_. Parce que tu es _insupportable_, (remarque ça, à la limite ça pourrait passer), mais ton côté irrespectueux me _dégoûte_. Et j'ai une trop haute estime de moi-même pour me rabaisser à tolérer tes crises d'humeurs envers moi, navrée. Si tes « amis » se contentent de ce traitement juste pour avoir le privilège de fréquenter ton _humble personne_ et bien sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. Je veux _plus_, Arthur. Et tu es incapable de me donner _plus_.

Je l'avais regarder dans les yeux durant toute ma tirade et son visage n'avait pas une seule fois changé d'expression : Froide, voir même glaciale.

De colère je me retournai et jetai le sac dans le petit lac artificiel de toutes mes forces. Je portai à nouveau mon attention sur Arthur qui n'avait pas esquisser le moindre geste et ma fureur se décupla. Cependant je remarquai que si son visage était neutre, ce n'était pas le cas de ses yeux qui semblaient me promettrent une mort certaine.

_Bonne soirée, crachai-je avant de m'en aller du pas le plus digne possible que je pouvais avoir dans ce genre de situation.

_C'était étrange_. J'avais une folle envie d'exploser de rire, soulagée par le bien que cela faisait de remettre les gens en place (et j'avais attendu trop longtemps pour lui). Et je n'avais jamais osé le faire avec Arthur alors qu'il le méritait depuis le _début_. J'avais envie de courir et de danser, un sentiment de pouvoir absolu glissait dans mes veines. Pour la _première fois_ j'avais eu le dessus sur lui. Pour la première fois c'était moi qui décidais du tournant de notre **histoire**.

Mais une peur monstre grandissait dans mon cœur en même temps : Je n'osai pas me retourner car je _sentais_ son regard destructeur, infernal, posé sur ma personne. Il pouvait arriver jusqu'à ma hauteur en un claquement de doigt puis me tuer tout aussi vite. Alors je ne faisais rien pour le provoquer davantage, je marchai d'un pas régulier, mains dans les poches de ma veste. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes de marche que j'osai me retourner : Il était rentré ou, tout du moins, il était parti. Une idée vint soudain accaparer toute mon attention : Et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ? Et s'il décidait de quitter les pauvres humains que nous étions pour ne plus revenir ?

Mes pas se stoppèrent brusquement et une violente nausée s'empara de moi. Je luttai avec une force démesurée contre l'envie de faire demi-tour et de le supplier de m'excuser.

_Non, non, non. Je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres. Je n'étais pas à ses pieds._

Je me cachai avec difficulté (mes jambes tremblaient trop) derrière un arbre et éclatai en sanglot sans même comprendre pourquoi. Le stress et les angoisses accumulés ces derniers temps m'avaient totalement bousillés. Je restai cinq bonnes minutes assise par terre à essayer de me calmer. Je repris ma marche lorsque les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, même si les larmes continuaient de couler le long de mes joues.

_Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Paniqua Vincent à m'apercevant.

_Rien. C'est fini.

_Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi ?

_Je ne supporte plus son caractère infernal.

_A ce point là ? Murmura Elena en me fixant avec un regard trop perspicace pour me plaire.

_Il est trop lunatique pour moi alors je l'ai envoyé balader.

_T'as bien fait, acquiesça mon ami alors que nous retournions dans la voiture.

_Elena, je peux manger chez toi ce soir ?

_Tu sais bien que oui… Mais dis-le à ton père qu'il ne te fasse pas une crise comme la dernière fois.

La dernière fois, j'avais oublié de l'avertir. Il avait passé un bon quart d'heure à me tabasser.

_Non, je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir au téléphone.

_Lily, ne déconne pas ! Si t'es furieuse au point de vouloir une confrontation, viens t'entraîner à la boxe avec moi ! Je refuse de participer à une crise entre ton père et toi.

_De toute manière c'est du pareil au même, que je vienne chez toi ou non. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit.

Un lourd silence prit place dans la voiture et je m'en voulu un instant de leur infliger ça. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ma colère était telle que je voulais me mettre _moi-même_ dans des situations impossibles.

_Bon, d'accord. Mais s'il est violent tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher immédiatement.

_Bien sûr.

_N'y compte même pas._

* * *

La nuit venait tomber lorsque Arthur consenti à sortir de sa demeure. Voilà quelques minutes que Jeanne était partie et voilà quelques minutes qu'un sentiment étrange l'assaillait de part en part. Il l'avait déjà senti, bien sûr, juste après le départ de Lily. Mais ce n'est que dans la solitude qu'il arrivait à en goûter toutes les saveurs. C'était comme s'il avait laissé une chose inachevée. Comme si son corps subissait une étrange pression : Il était crispé sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il hésitait entre fureur et lassitude. _C'était amer et inoubliable_. **Intolérable**.

Il s'avança vers le petit lac et sans même se concentrer, fit remonter le sac à la surface. Il se déchira sous le poids de l'objet trempé à l'intérieur et Arthur eut le loisir d'observer son pull léviter à quelques mètres de lui. Il l'approcha et découvrit qu'une senteur très spéciale s'en dégageait_. De la lessive_. Ah ! Cette idiote l'avait lavé.

_Idiote, murmura-t-il en attrapant le pull trempé et en le collant contre lui.

_Idiote._

* * *

_Où étais-tu ?

Il m'attendait dans la cuisine, comme prévu.

_Chez Elena.

_Tu as déjà passé la nuit chez elle, ne me mens pas ! Où étais-tu ?

Ses yeux me fixaient avec une fureur non contenue et son visage tressautait sous la rage.

_Chez Elena.

Il se leva brusquement et m'attrapa par le haut qu'il déchira dans un craquement sec.

_Lâche-moi ! Putain !

_Quoi ? Beugla-t-il.

_Lâche-moi, connard ! Hurlai-je en me débattant.

Je ne supportai plus ses coups, je ne supportai plus ses interrogatoires, _je ne supportai plus ma vie_.

_Tu oses parler ainsi à ton père ? ! Moi qui t'ai élevé ? Ingrate !

Il attrapa le vase posé au centre de la table et voulu me le jeter dessus mais un événement inattendu se produisit : Il se brisa dans ses mains au moment même où il l'attrapait. Un silence horrifié s'abattit dans la cuisine lorsque mon haut blanc, à présent teinté de rouge, laissa apparaître une grande éraflure qu'un morceau de vase tranchant venait de créer. Il lâcha le tout et me regarda, hébété. La blessure était assez superficielle mais la _douleur_ qui me brûlait le ventre n'était pas superficielle, _elle_.

_Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, papa ? Va –y ! Frappe encore, je t'en prie ! Sifflai-je en lui jetant le regard le plus glacial de toute mon existence.

Il recula vivement en trébuchant, comme s'il était saoul, et peu de temps après j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux étaient en feu tant ils me faisaient mal, un instant plus tard des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sans plus s'arrêter. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain aussi vite que je le pouvais(les larmes rendaient ma vision floue) en me tenant le ventre. Arrivée à destination j'attrapai du coton pour stopper le saignement incessant. Mes mains étaient couvertes du liquide poisseux et une odeur de rouille accentuait mon envie de vomir.

_Merde. Merde !

Un bruit résonna soudainement dans le silence de la maison. Un bruit que je connaissais : La fenêtre de ma chambre venait d'être ouverte. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

_Oh non ! Non, non et non ! Grinçai-je, furieuse.

Laissant tout tomber par terre et surpassant les lancements douloureux qui n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir mon ventre, je me précipitai dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte je découvris le démon sagement installé sur la chaise de mon bureau. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité et un sentiment de haine indescriptible me submergeât.

_Sors de là !

Il se leva rapidement, pas le moins du monde surprit par ma colère et encore moins surprit par l'état dans lequel je me trouvai.

_Arrête, Lily.

_Va t-en ! Sors de chez moi !

_Calme-toi, m'intima-t-il doucement, comme pour m'apaiser. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère.

_DEGAGE BORDEL ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! SORS DE MA VIE ! Sors…

Ma fureur se dissipa soudainement pour laisser place à la peur lorsqu'il me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Si j'étais encore en vie le lendemain, mon dos ne s'en sortirait pas sans séquelles.

La scène qui se déroula ensuite me laissa sans voix. Ne me quittant pas des yeux il glissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à genou devant moi. _Il était à la même hauteur que ma plaie_. Mon corps se crispa violemment lorsque je compris que je risquai de finir sous ses crocs.

_Seigneur_

Mon cœur sembla exploser dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis Arthur poser ses lèvres sur ma blessure. L'éclair de douleur fut vite dissipé grâce à la fraîcheur de sa bouche et de sa langue qui glissait sur le long de l'éraflure avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Ses deux mains glacées glissèrent sur mes hanches et les agrippèrent avec force pour me coller davantage à lui. Mon souffle était coupé. Je voulais bouger ou simplement l'appeler mais mon corps entier ne me répondait plus. Mes yeux semblaient hypnotisés par les pâles lèvres d'Arthur qui embrassait à présent chaque parcelles de mon ventre avec un plaisir évident.

_Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si sensuel._

_Lily, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau, faisant naître des centaines de frissons sur mon corps.

_Hm ? A vrai dire j'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus correct.

_Embrasse-moi.

_Il allait me tuer. Mais pas dans le sens que j'aurai cru il y a un ou deux jours._

Agacé par mon immobilité il m'attira à lui et me fit tomber à genoux dans un geste impatient. Je ne bougeais toujours pas et ce ne fut que lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes qu'un sursaut de vie me fit réaliser la situation. Ses yeux rubis n'étaient pas fermés et me fixaient avec une intensité que je n'aurai pas crue possible venant de lui. Quelques mèches sombres s'égaraient sur son front et je restai un instant interdite devant la beauté insolente dont était doté Arthur O'brian.

Sans que je puisse les retenir, mes mains commencèrent à caresser son torse nu et je sentais nettement ses muscles de marbre se contracter sous mes doigts. Il mit fin à mon petit manège en nous collant l'un contre l'autre et l'effet de sa peau contre la mienne me fit suffoquer.

_Lily, murmura-t-il et je perçus nettement l'avertissement dans sa phrase.

Avec une lenteur exagérée je faisais glisser mes lèvres contre les siennes et lorsque je me décidai enfin à l'embrasser, il eut un faible grognement agacé et m'attrapa par les jambes avant de me soulever contre le mur.

_Je te croyais plus patient, ricanai-je alors que mon cœur produisait des battements plus que désordonnés.

_Tu croyais mal, dans ce cas, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il m'attira plus fermement contre lui, de manière à ce qu'aucun espace ne réside entre nos deux corps. Sa bouche semblait affamée de la mienne, ne me laissant pratiquement pas respirer et me meurtrissant les lèvres avec une violence étonnante.

_Peut-être était-ce ça, la passion._

_Peut-être qu'Arthur et Lily, ça ne sonnait pas si mal, en fait._

_**Arthur et Lily**__._

_Oui, ça sonnait bien même._

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Fut la seule phrase qu'il prononçait dès que nos lèvres se séparaient pour se retrouver à nouveau dans une étreinte étourdissante.

_Quant à moi, le seul mot que je savais dire était son prénom._

Tout s'arrêta brusquement lorsque mon père rentra dans la maison. Arthur gardait la tête dans ma poitrine et guettait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un calme surprenant. Il ferma la porte de ma chambre et la verrouilla d'un seul coup d'œil pendant que mon père se dirigeait dans sa propre chambre. Peu de temps après les lourds sanglots résonnant dans la pièce d'à côté me figèrent sur place. Et lorsque la bouche d'Arthur se promena sur mon visage ce fut pour enlever les larmes qui recommençaient à couler.

Avec un profond soupir il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et grimpa au-dessus de moi en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser. La fatigue s'empara soudainement de moi et mes yeux ne purent rester ouverts plus longtemps. Je sentis les bras du démon s'enrouler autour de ma taille et sa tête se nicher dans mon cou. Dans un dernier geste, je glissai mes bras par dessus ses épaules musclées et le serrai contre moi.

_Tu ne vas pas partir, cette fois ? Murmurai-je, à moitié assoupie tout en essayant d'ignorer les pleurs de mon père.

_Non. Dors, m'intima-t-il.

Mais chaque cri que poussait mon père semblait m'éveiller un peu plus. Alors Arthur commença à parler doucement de sa voix de velours. C'était une langue que je ne connaissais pas mais elle était belle à entendre, apaisante. Et chaque mots qu'il prononçait résonnaient dans ma poitrine, comme une formule magique qui pouvait faire disparaître toute souffrance de mon cœur. _Et de temps à autre, il y avait les lèvres d'Arthur qui caressaient ma peau, aussi._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 8.**

* * *

**Oh MON DIEU ! Comme je suis cruelle d'arrêter ainsi ! **

**Je sais, mais je vous aime aussi ;-D**

**Allez-y ! Insultez-moi par review, j'adooore ça !**

**Mais j'aime encore plus quand vous me donnez vos avis héhéhé**

**Bon, vous connaissez mes habitudes, hein ? Toujours pas de suite écrite donc ça va prendre un peu de temps. Mais bon… Avec des encouragements et du temps ça devrait pouvoir se faire ^^**

**Pleins de bisous à vous tous !**

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui se languit des vacances.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Hey salut mes loulous !**

**Je vous ai fait une bonne surprise là, pas vrai ? Jamais je n'ai fais de chapitre aussi long^^**

**Alors je m'excuse à l'avance, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews pour l'instant parce qu'en fait je suis chez une amie (j'avais prit la clé USB avec le chapitre pour pouvoir quand même le publier chez elle… Mais ouuui vous voyez que je pense à vous !). Donc j'y répondrai dès mon retour à la maison. Mais je vous remercie quand même maintenant pour m'avoir envoyé tous ces beaux messages ! J'aime les reviews, c'est fou !**

**Je trouve que dans ce chapitre ma façon d'écrire a évoluée. C'est peut-être parce que j'écris mon propre livre en parallèle et que ça me fait passer du temps sur l'écriture. J'hésite moins et j'écris beaucoup plus facilement. C'est cool pour moi (et pour vous aussi car les chapitres sont plus longs héhé)**

**Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les NOMBREUSES FAUTES… Dès que je rentre, je corrige tout, promis !**

**Et j'ai aussi fais une grosse erreur comme l'a souligné Maria (J'adore Maria ! J'adore les gens très attentifs ! [ Comme moi, quoi xD]): J'ai appelé Adam Garnier, Adam Lemoyer dans le précédent chapitre : Désolé de ma bêtise, c'est le nom d'un des personnages de mon livre ! Sans faire exprès j'ai échangé les noms (en bonne demoiselle concentrée que je suis^^)**

**Donc encore désolé ! ^^**

**Ah oui, un dernier truc, après je vous laisse lire tranquillement… NE ME TUEZ PAS POUR CE CHAPITRE QUI VOUS FERA DANSER ET CHANTER POUR ENSUITE VOUS PLONGER DANS UNE DEPRIME PROFONDE. HAHAHA (Rire supposé être sadique).**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_**LA VALSE DES MONSTRES.**_

_Tu me fais tourner la tête  
Mon manège à moi, c'est toi  
Je suis toujours à la fête  
Quand tu me tiens dans tes bras_

_Je ferais le tour du monde  
Ça ne tournerait pas plus que ça  
La terre n'est pas assez ronde  
Pour m'étourdir autant que toi_

**Mon Manège à Moi, Edith Piaf.**

* * *

C'était terrible. Terrible car **ce **désir n'était pas constant. C'était par vague qu'il s'imposait à vous. Juste le temps de vous narguer, juste le temps de vous faire croire que vous maîtrisez la situation. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. La soif de sang ne partait pas, _jamais_. Il vous suffisait de baisser la garde, de perdre un peu votre vigilance et la vague de faim s'abattait sur vous, imparable.

A cet instant précis Arthur regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être nourrit depuis deux jours. Car le sang pulsant dans le cou de Lily lui imposait une souffrance sans nom. Bien sûr qu'il parviendrait à se retenir. C'était une envie qu'il avait apprit à dominer avec le temps : Non pas par désir de ne pas blesser les humains, uniquement parce que le vampire aimait contrôler chaque chose. Que ce soit dans son entourage ou bien dans ses propres désirs. Alors Arthur ne craignait pas de commettre un geste qu'il regretterait par la suite, non. Arthur craignait _la soif_. Car même s'il parvenait à se contenir, la soif criait toujours dans tout son être, réclamant le seul liquide qui pourrait réduire le brasier destructeur qui naissait dans sa gorge. Ce n'était donc pas l'action qui l'agaçait. C'était la souffrance inévitable qu'allait entraîner le refus de l'action.

De tout temps, les vampires (ou nombreux autres noms dont ils avaient été affublés) avaient été craints, détestés par toutes populations connaissant leur existence. Ils étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang qui venaient se glisser derrière vous la nuit pour mieux vous plantez leurs crocs acérés dans la gorge. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, en soi. Et le cinéma ainsi que la littérature n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à redorer leur image. Quoique, une fascination assez malsaine leur avait permit d'avoir leurs premières victimes consentantes.

Néanmoins ce qu'Arthur reprochait par-dessus tout aux humains c'était leur ignorance. Un peu pour tout, certes. Mais surtout à _leur_ sujet. Les vampires ne naissaient pas monstres. Ils l'étaient devenus à cause de la cruauté humaine envers tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans la norme. _Ils ne savaient pas_. Ne comprenaient pas la douleur et l'incompréhension pétrifiante qui s'emparait de vous dès que la transformation se terminait. Ils ne connaissaient pas la soif dévorante qui vous détruisait le corps et le feu interminable qui prenait possession de votre bouche, votre gorge, dès que vous n'étiez pas assez nourri. Ils n'avaient jamais subi les regards terrifiés de vos proches face à ce que vous étiez devenu, non.

Et Arthur les voyait tous se plaindre pour une perte d'argent quelconque ou même pour une petite rage de dent qui les faisait gémir de douleur. _Pauvres petites choses_. Jamais aucun humain ne pourrait supporter la souffrance, le fardeau, que les vampires portaient sur leurs épaules.

Jamais aucun d'entre vous ne saurez ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir dormir. De ne pas pouvoir oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant les horreurs que la vie, les hommes, pouvaient créer. Impossible de fermer les yeux sur les monstruosités que vous avez commit de vos propres mains._ Ou de vos propres crocs._

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à m'endormir : De temps à autre je parvenais à sentir le froid mordant que dégageait Arthur, collé contre moi. Cependant je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je n'aurai échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris à le connaître, à dépasser sa carapace monstrueuse, nous étions en harmonie. Pas de cris, pas d'insultes, d'ironie ou de regards haineux. Du silence. _Et nous_.

Cela faisait un bon moment que mes yeux étaient ouverts, fixant distraitement l'aube pointant timidement par la fenêtre. Je devinai qu'Arthur regardait également les faibles rayons de soleil, sa tête étant tournée dans la même direction que la mienne. Le fait de ne pas sentir son souffle dans mon cou m'avait tout d'abord perturbée. Même s'il était mort, c'était vraiment troublant de sentir la tête d'une personne nichée dans votre cou sans qu'elle ne respire.

J'avais entendu mon père s'en aller plus tôt, sans doute pour aller chez une de ces amantes ou faire un tour en voiture pour oublier la crise d'hier. Il le faisait assez souvent et cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Un peu de repos sans avoir à affronter ses yeux furieux ou sa mine pleine de regrets me faisait le plus grand bien.

Le fait d'avoir Arthur dans mes bras était également un élément non négligeable dans ma soudaine bonne humeur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un pareil accord avec lui, une pareille entente. Comme si nous étions liés. Pourtant je n'étais pas le genre de fille très romantique même si j'avais mes périodes. Mais là, c'était étrange. Nous avions déjà eu certains moments de paix, c'est vrai. Comme dans le bain ou sur le banc, en sport. Cependant il n'y avait pas la même intensité, pas le même silence apaisant. Cela me rappelait les instants où, après avoir longuement pleuré après les disputes avec mon père, je sentais une douce torpeur s'emparer de moi tandis que mon corps se détendait. J'étais toute engourdie mais étrangement apaisé. Comme comblée.

Pourtant je savais pertinemment que ce moment ne pourrait pas durer. Parce qu'Arthur était un vampire, et pas n'importe lequel. Il était important, _capital_ pour leur société secrète et on me le reprendrait tôt ou tard s'il ne s'en allait pas de lui-même. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de croire que tout ceci terminerait bien. Elena disait souvent que je m'attachai toujours à ce qui me faisait souffrir. Elle avait raison. Seulement je ne savais pas si je m'en sortirai indemne cette fois ci. Perdre Arthur serait comme le coup de grâce.

Cette relation était bien différente de celle que j'avais avec Valentin. J'aimai Valentin et je l'aimerai toujours dans un certain sens. Mais Arthur avait une influence malsaine sur les autres, une attraction inévitable. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement : L'esprit humain était curieux et ne pouvait qu'être intrigué par le comportement déroutant du démon. Moi, même si j'avais toujours reconnu sa beauté, c'était surtout son mental qui m'avait aspiré toute entière. Avant même de comprendre pourquoi, au bout d'une semaine, j'en étais réduite à ça. _A être dépendante de sa présence_.

Je restai cependant vigilante : Le vampire semblait attiré par moi, par le lien indéfinissable qui nous unissait, certes. Cependant la mise en garde d'Adam tournait inlassablement dans ma tête. Arthur était imprévisible, il pouvait décider de partir du jour au lendemain ou bien de me tuer car je ne l'intéressais plus. L'équilibre était précaire.

Pour conserver ma joie, je repoussai vivement tous ces mauvais pressentiments et demeurai concentré sur l'instant présent. Arthur, le grand vampire craint par tant de personne, se reposait actuellement dans mes bras. Sans maîtriser mes gestes j'enroulai lentement mais fermement mes jambes autour de lui. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je décidai alors de pousser ma chance un peu plus loin en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

_Te voilà bien possessive de bon matin, me souffla-t-il avec une voix rauque.

_Ca te dérange ? Demandai-je taquine.

_Non. Mais je me vois dans l'obligation de te mettre en garde.

_Contre quoi ?

_Il me serait difficile de contrôler toutes mes pulsions en même temps.

J'essayai de ne pas rougir devant le sous-entendu sexuel tandis que je le libérai de mon étreinte. Je l'entendis ricaner un bref instant avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur mon épaule dénudée.

_Vous rougissez Mademoiselle Constance, se moqua-t-il alors que ses yeux prédateurs se fixaient sur mon visage avec attention.

_Non. Il fait chaud, rétorquai-je abruptement.

_C'est évident. Ma peau dégage une chaleur insoutenable, railla-t-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel je l'attirai vers moi et posai violemment ma bouche sur la sienne. Pour la première fois de ma vie je pus me vanter d'avoir surpris Arthur qui m'observa longuement sans mot dire, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je me mis à rire avant de reporter mon attention sur l'aube.

_Tu m'énerves quand tu te moque de moi.

_C'est le but premier, mon ange.

_Hum, hum.

_Tu es fatiguée ?

_Epuisée, concédai-je alors que mes yeux commençai à brûler.

Cependant ma fatigue s'envola bien vite lorsque le vampire agrippa mes hanches pour me glisser en dessous de lui, de manière à ce que sa tête se retrouve au-dessus de la mienne. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement lorsque je croisai ses yeux rubis implacables. Incapable de soutenir ce regard pénétrant qu'il n'avait jamais posé sur moi (jamais si intensément, du moins), je regardais la clé qui pendait devant moi, accrochée à la chaîne en argent qu'il possédait autour du cou.

_Si mon père n'était pas rentré hier soir. Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi … Entre nous ? Demandai-je en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé tandis que je caressai les rubis et les saphirs incrustés dans la clé.

Je poussai un cri lorsqu'il me releva subitement contre lui. Son torse aussi dur que la pierre me mettait fortement mal à l'aise.

_Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin, mon cœur ?

Je déglutissais péniblement tandis que ses mains glaciales glissaient lentement mais sûrement vers le creux de mon dos. Je n'aimai pas du tout le ton supérieur qu'il employait et me maudissais intérieurement pour m'être mise dans cette situation délicate.

_Jamais je ne coucherai avec toi ! Tu te tapes la blondasse et juste après la rouquine ? Bah voyons ! Faut pas se gêner ! M'agaçai-je en m'éloignant de lui, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

C'était sans compter sur sa force vampirique : D'une seule pression de main je me retrouvai projeté contre lui si vivement que mon souffle se coupa, ma bouche à seulement cinq centimètres de ses lèvres pâles.

_Jeanne est un très bon coup. Et, dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas un soupçon de jalousie que j'aurai là ? Murmura-t-il tandis que sa main droite soulevait ce qui restait de mon haut pour trouver l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge.

Ca devenait vraiment très chaud pour moi, et dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne su comment je parvins à garder un certain maintien et une bonne répartie face à lui à ce moment là. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas être considérée comme une de ses nombreuses pétasses (très belles les pétasses, soit dit en passant). Jouant le jeu, j'enroulai langoureusement mes bras autour de son cou mais reculai légèrement la tête. Histoire de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

_J'ai entendu dire que Valentin était un très bon coup… Peut-être que je devrais l'essayer, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Comme ça, lorsqu'on le fera ensemble, on pourra mettre nos expériences en commun… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je ne savais pas si c'était la fatigue qui m'avait autant délié la langue mais au moment ou ses yeux se mirent à luire de fureur je su que j'étais allé trop loin. Je serrai les dents avant même de sentir sa poigne de fer m'attraper les cheveux pour coller mon cou contre sa bouche.

_Méfies-toi Lily. Ne me pousse pas à bout, siffla-t-il d'un ton qui me fit frissonner.

_Etait-ce ma faute si je ne supportai pas de me faire dominer ?_

_Je vais te rendre fou, déclarai-je d'une voix morne, je sais.

Je savais pertinemment que je jouais avec le feu, mais le fait de ne pas croiser ses yeux m'aidait à être plus détachée. La peur s'empara de moi uniquement lorsque je sentis sa bouche froide, ouverte, se frotter contre la peau de mon cou. J'attrapai violemment ses cheveux dans un geste incontrôlé et l'entendis grogner avant qu'il ne s'applique à suçoter avec fureur la parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Génial : J'avais esquivé la mort mais j'allais avoir droit à un suçon de vampire. Et après c'était moi qui étais possessive de bon matin ? La bonne blague !

_Ou ca va nous mener, tout ça ? Demandai-je, le souffle court.

_A la mort, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Je me tendis vivement face à cette réponse qui lui semblait si naturelle. C'était une chose de sentir que ça allait mal se finir, s'en était une autre de se faire confirmer une fin inévitable.

_Ne te crispe pas, trésor. Tout mène à la mort.

_Sauf pour les vampires, rétorquai-je sèchement.

_Non, les vampires finissent dans des carnages. Ce qui n'est pas forcément mieux, crois-moi.

Il relâcha la pression sur mon corps et j'en profitai pour me coller contre son torse, la tête nichée dans son cou blanc alors qu'il se crispait légèrement. Il y a quelque temps j'aurai pu ignorer ce changement de situation : Mais plus aujourd'hui.

_Tu as faim.

_Oui.

_Ce n'est pas très prudent de me faire un suçon alors que tu as envie de sang, tu sais ?

_Je ne suis pas prudent, répliqua-t-il d'un ton morne, ce qui me fit sourire.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans un silence confortable. J'essayai de profiter un maximum de cet instant qui n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt. Je mémorisai les courbes de son corps musclé, l'odeur de sa peau : Une odeur d'homme, c'était indéniable. Une odeur envoûtante qui parvenait à faire battre votre cœur plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

_Tu sais que ça arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix grave résonner dans son torse me plongea dans une telle béatitude que je mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Comment ça ?

_Nous deux, dans le même lit.

Je m'insurgeai légèrement même si la scène d'hier me revenait en mémoire, emplie de passion. Je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence mais je pouvais la retarder.

_Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

_J'ai toujours ce que je veux.

_Et ?

_Et je te veux.

Un sourire naquis sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il prononçait cette phrase avec une assurance étonnante.

_Tu me fais penser à un gosse capricieux.

_Je suis un gosse capricieux. Et toi une gamine inconsciente.

_Je ne suis pas inconsciente !

_Tu es dans un lit à moitié nue avec un vampire affamé. Si ce n'est pas de l'inconscience alors je me demande bien ce que c'est ! Railla-t-il.

_De la confiance ? Risquai-je, sincère.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : il m'attrapa par les épaules et me releva pour que ses yeux rougeoyants se retrouvent plongés dans les miens.

_Ne me fais pas confiance, Lily. _Jamais_.

Ses traits si sérieux faisaient naître en moi un sentiment de profonde détresse.

_Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Arthur.

Il soupira en me lâchant avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, me tournant le dos. _Et voilà, il était déjà entrain de s'éloigner de moi_. Une réalité sournoise, détestable, s'installa entre nous deux lorsque je remarquai les puissants muscles transparaissant sous sa peau d'albâtre. Il avait le corps d'un guerrier : **D'un irlandais né en 1587**. Pas d'un adolescent de notre génération, s'amusant à quelques bastons de rue. Il avait la prestance d'un homme élevé pour participer à la guerre. Et moi je n'étais qu'une gamine qui ne savait rien de la vie et encore moins du monde. _Je n'étais rien à ses côtés_.

_S'il te plait, murmurai-je.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je m'avançai à genoux sur mon lit pour me coller contre son dos, mes bras glissés autour de son cou.

_Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une humaine assez banale dans ta vie d'immortel. Je sais que tu peux me tuer ou te débarrasser de moi en un claquement de doigts. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Mais, s'il te plait, ne commence pas à douter de ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant. Tu es venu hier soir. _Tu reviens toujours_. Alors réalise-le. Réalise que tu ne veux pas ma mort et accepte la situation. Après on pourra avancer. Vers quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais arrêtons de faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière, d'accord ?

Pour conclure ma longue tirade je lui embrassai doucement les épaules, je n'avais pu me retenir. Penchant ma tête sur le côté je constatai que ses yeux démoniaques étaient clos. J'espérai au fond de moi que ce fut de plaisir.

_Tu devrais te préparer. On va être en retard en cours.

Sa voix neutre me fit soupirer de mécontentement. Relevant les yeux vers mon réveil je constatai qu'il disait vrai : On commençai peut-être à 9 heures le lundi, ça n'empêchait pas le temps de passer à une vitesse consternante.

_Dis à ton amie que je t'amène au café de Lou. Pendant que tu te laves j'irai me changer et chercher la Porsche.

J'allais lui dire que c'était impossible de faire aussi vite avant de me rendre compte que c'était à _lui_ que je parlais. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage avant qu'il ne me lance mon portable. Je l'attrapai tant bien que mal avant de prendre mes affaires pour aller me laver. Dans la salle de bain je constatai qu'Elena m'avait laissé 4 messages. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

**Elena :**

Alors ça s'est bien passé avec ton père ?

**Elena :**

Lily répond bordel ! Tu sais que je m'inquiète comme une folle !

**Elena :**

Je vais venir si tu ne me donne pas de nouvelles !

**Elena :**

Bon, si tu ne réponds pas à ma menace j'en conclu que tu es allé te coucher plus tôt.

Appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure si ça ne va pas, ok ? Je t'aime.

Au souvenir de la dispute avec mon père la blessure de mon ventre sembla tressauter, comme pour me rappeler que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Je soupirai et entreprit de répondre à ma meilleure amie.

**Destinataire Elena :**

Je me suis disputé avec lui, mais rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ne te dérange pas ce matin, Arthur m'accompagne au café.

On se rejoint là bas, je t'aime.

Je n'aimai pas mentir à Elena, je la considérai comme ma propre sœur mais, parfois, c'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter inutilement, même si c'était déjà le cas. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à ma blessure ? Rien que je ne saurai faire moi-même. Alors je ne lui disais rien et tout irait bien.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

**Elena :**

Idiote ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Et… J'ai raté un épisode pour Arthur ?

**Destinataire Elena :**

Toute une série en fait.

**Elena :**

Toi t'as intérêt à tout me raconter !

**Destinataire Elena :**

C'était prévu. Disons qu'il est passé à la maison hier soir et que tout s'est arrangé.

**Elena** :

Il s'est excusé ?

**Destinataire Elena :**

En quelque sorte…

**Elena :**

Les mecs qui ne s'excusent pas ne sont pas de vrais hommes !

**Destinataire Elena :**

Le fait qu'il vienne me voir c'est déjà un grand pas venant d'Arthur.

**Elena :**

Je me mêle peut-être de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas mais… Méfie-toi de lui. Je ne le connais pas assez pour émettre un jugement sûr mais…

Je suis mal à l'aise avec lui, j'ai du mal à le cerner.

**Destinataire Elena :**

Je sais. On en reparle après. Bisous.

Je pris une douche plutôt que de prendre un bain : Non seulement je n'avais pas le temps mais en plus faire une crise d'angoisse de bon matin n'était pas vraiment une chose agréable. Je pansai ma blessure au ventre après l'avoir soigneusement désinfectée. J'espérais vivement ne pas avoir de cicatrice : Mon corps était suffisamment recouvert de bleus, si en plus je devais garder des marques à vie je ne le supporterai pas. Il fallait que je discute sérieusement avec mon père. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Les coups je pouvais les endurer mais s'il se mettait à utiliser des armes potentielles je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à tout gérer par moi-même…

Pendant un court instant je me suis imaginé habitant chez le démon, loin de touts les soucis du quotidien, en sécurité et entourée de richesses si somptueuses qu'elles étaient dignes d'un musé. J'eus soudainement un rire amer : Je préférai l'antre du Diable plutôt que ma propre maison. La situation était vraiment devenue catastrophique.

* * *

Torse nu, son polo noir et sa veste sur l'épaule, le vampire escalada encore une fois le mur pour atteindre la chambre de Lily. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la Porsche garée juste en dessous, guettant d'éventuel voleur. Si des humains étaient assez idiots pour le provoquer ce matin il se ferait une joie de les dévorer. Le vampire devait impérativement chasser avant d'aller en cours. Il regrettait vivement d'avoir dit à Lily qu'il allait l'accompagner : Il était _coincé_.

Une sonnerie désagréable le sorti de sa torpeur et un très mauvais pressentiment crispa ses muscles lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait.

_Qui y a-t-il Adam ? Questionna-t-il, méfiant, en décrochant son portable.

_François a passé deux coups de fil assez suspects.

_Développe.

_Deux vampires... Qui se trouvaient en Italie.

_Quelle coïncidence ! Ricana le démon en serrant si fort le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il grinça.

_C'est drôle, je me suis dis exactement la même chose. Je n'ai pas attendu ton consentement pour donner l'ordre d'éliminer les deux destinataires de ces appels.

_Tu as bien fait. Il y a eu des fuites ?

_Aucune. L'idée de placer des espions là bas était un coup de génie de ta part. Tu avais prévu ce genre de revirement, n'est-ce pas ?

_Effectivement. Pourtant ce n'était pas François que je soupçonnais... Dommage pour lui. Combien de temps ont duré ces appels ?

_Le premier **deux minutes huit** et le deuxième **trente secondes**.

_Pour commencer il a informé ses contacts puis il les a avertit, en conclu le démon, Où est François ?

_Il a disparu. Jeanne et Will sont à sa recherche.

_Averti Peter et Cassandre. Il faut le retrouver immédiatement.

_Ce sera fait.

_Tu connais le contenu de ces appels ?

_Non. Les mecs de garde n'ont vu que la durée des appels et leurs destinataires. Et les deux vampires, qui habitaient en Italie depuis environs 60 ans, n'ont pas lâché un mot sur ce que François leur a dit.

_Ils vivaient ensembles ?

_Oui. C'était deux amants. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment puissants. Entraînés au combat de haut niveau quoi…

_Il faut absolument que tu te renseignes sur ces deux là. Je veux que tu y aille seul et que tous les autres, gardes y comprit, retournent en France. Si les Volturis apprennent votre présence en plus des deux vampires italiens disparus ça risque de compromettre toute l'organisation… Ce que je ne permettrai pas.

_Je sais, soupira le blond, tendu.

_Le bon côté c'est que leurs meurtres paraîtront moins suspects s'ils étaient ensemble, ça nous arrange.

_Oui, c'est la seule chose qui m'évite de faire une crise cardiaque actuellement. Enfin, façon de parler… T'es où ?

_Chez la gamine.

_Ah…

_Evite-moi les conclusions hâtives, s'il te plait ! Prévint le démon, pas d'humeur à supporter les sous-entendus pervers de son ami.

_Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! S'offusqua le blond.

_Tu penses tellement fort, railla-t-il.

_Hey ! C'est Edward Cullen qui sait lire dans les pensées, pas toi.

_Et que ça reste ainsi. J'endure suffisamment la connerie des autres pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leurs esprits sous-développés.

Il entendit Adam ricaner et se mit à sourire narquoisement, pensif. L'instant d'après, son visage retrouvait un sérieux terrifiant et c'est les yeux luisants de cruauté qu'il déclara :

_Trouvez-moi François, Adam. Mais ne le tuez pas, je me réserve ce privilège.

La seconde d'après, il avait raccroché, son regard dérivant au dehors. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent distinctement dans le couloir mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant, préférant regarder l'entrée de Lily dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Elle portait une robe légère beige avec une énorme veste en laine de même couleur. Ses bottes marron claquaient avec un rythme régulier sur le carrelage. Ses yeux pourpres s'attardèrent un instant sur ses fines jambes, à peine dissimulées par un collant couleur chair. Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention et s'acharnait à camoufler son suçon derrière une écharpe qui engloutissait la moitié de son visage. Ses nombreux bracelets tintaient sans arrêt, tels des clochettes, et il se laissa un moment distraire par cette mélodie impromptue. Les rayons de soleil filtrants par la fenêtre éclairaient ses cheveux roux, projetant une sorte de halo autour de son visage de poupée.

Il n'y avait pas à dire…_Arthur_ la trouvait belle, _Lily_.

* * *

J'eus l'impression qu'Arthur me fixait. Cependant, lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, je remarquai que sa tête était posée sur son avant-bras appuyé contre le côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Son regard semblait lointain, à des lieux de là. Et son expression figée, si sérieuse, m'effraya.

Néanmoins, malgré ma peur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fasciné par lui. Il dégageait une aura surnaturelle qui le rendait intouchable. Son torse blanc semblait aspirer toute la lumière s'engageant par ma fenêtre et ses yeux rubis n'étaient pas le moins du monde captivés par la beauté du soleil levant, non. Il devait sans doute haïr cet astre pour ne pas réchauffer son corps si froid. Pendant un court moment je laissai mon regard dériver sur les reflets rouge et bleu que créaient les pierres précieuses incrustées dans sa clé.

_Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Lui demandai-je en désignant son torse encore nu de tout vêtement.

J'essayai de briser la distance mentale qui venait de s'installer entre nous par l'humour. Ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure devant le côté démoniaque qui était à nouveau présent dans ses prunelles sombres. Avec un soupir las je m'approchai de lui et attrapai son polo qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur mon bureau.

_Tourne-toi vers moi, ordonnai-je d'un ton ferme. Il obéit à ma requête et je regrettais d'avoir attiré son attention car ses yeux impitoyables étaient désormais braqués sur moi.

Je pris un air détaché lorsque je l'habillai, lui faisant enfiler prestement sa veste en cuir pendant qu'il me dévisageait avec un regard prédateur.

_Ca ne va pas, soufflai-je malgré-moi.

Il haussa les sourcils, interrogatif, alors que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Je remontai sa veste et son polo sur ses avants bras, dévoilant ses muscles puissants et sa peau d'albâtre. La clé formait une petite bosse sous le pull, ce qui me déplaisait fortement. Avec des gestes assurés j'attrapai sa chaîne et remontai la clé en question pour la passer par-dessus. Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée : Cela ne faisait pas beau. J'entreprit de l'enlever de son cou lorsqu'il m'attrapa les poignets avec une telle dextérité que j'en restai ébahie.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cracha-t-il, furieux.

_Bah, j'enlève ta clé.

_Oui, ça, j'avais cru le remarquer, grinça-t-il, sarcastique.

_Ca ne va pas avec tes fringues alors je vais la garder.

_Parce que ca va mieux avec _tes_ « fringues » ? Insinua-t-il, moqueur.

_Non. Parce que je peux la cacher sous mon écharpe, déclarai-je joyeusement en la glissant autour de mon cou.

Dès que l'argent glacé entra en contact avec ma peau, un frisson étrange se propagea tout le long de mon corps. J'eus soudainement très chaud, comme si un voile de vapeur m'avait enveloppé. Je relevai les yeux et vis que le démon guettait ma réaction.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette clé ? Demandai-je, méfiante. J'espérai ne pas avoir déclenché je ne sais quelle malédiction ou autre. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec le monde vampirique.

_Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit à propos des pouvoirs qu'acquérait certain vampire au cours de leur transformation.

Je hochai la tête, le cœur battant, redoutant la suite.

_Adam en fait parti. Il possède une sorte de fluide, sur son corps, qui repousse tous ceux qui lui sont hostile. C'est un bouclier.

Je restai un long moment sans pouvoir prononcer une phrase cohérente.

_Il peut protéger toutes les personnes qu'il désire ? Comme une bulle en acier ou un…

_Non, me coupa-t-il. La seule personne qu'il peut protéger c'est lui-même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut étendre : C'est _sur_ lui. Par contre, au prix de longs efforts, il peut enduire des objets ou bien des bâtiments de ce fluide.

Je commençai à comprendre.

_La porte…

L'image de la magnifique (et totalement surnaturelle) porte d'entrée du château d'Arthur s'imposa dans mon esprit.

_Il a transmit ses pouvoirs dans la porte et dans ta clé pour repousser tous ceux qui voudraient venir chez toi sans y être conviés… Il a mit du repousse vampire dans ta porte ! M'exclamai-je, stupéfaite.

Il cligna des yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Il appréciait mon sens de l'observation.

_ C'est grossièrement dit mais c'est l'idée. Mais il n'y a pas que la porte : Il était là lors de la construction de cette résidence. Chaque mur, chaque fenêtre possède cette magie. Le seul moyen d'entrer c'est d'avoir cette clé ou bien être avec Adam.

_C'est ingénieux !

_Et très pratique, surtout, confirma-t-il.

Je ne bougeai pas, paralysé, et songeai à la mine enfantine et rieuse d'Adam. Il cachait bien son jeu.

_Voilà pourquoi je dois garder cette clé, déclara fermement le vampire en tentant d'attraper la chaîne tandis que je reculai.

_Non ! C'est vraiment moche sur ce polo, marmonnai-je, boudeuse.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_Bon sang ! Ce que tu peux être chiante, parfois !

_Je te la rendrai à la fin des cours, promis ! Mais…, je n'osais pas continuer, de peur de passer vraiment pour une idiote.

Ma réaction attira son attention et il stoppa toute tentative, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit.

_Que voulais-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Au lieu de répondre, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et attrapai un sac contenant tous mes bijoux. J'en sortis une chaîne en argent qui possédait un pendentif : Une croix en argent recouverte d'onyx, faisant un contraste saisissant entre la clarté de l'argent et la noirceur de la pierre.

J'avais eu envie, l'espace d'une journée, d'échanger ces chaînes avec Arthur. Juste pour bien me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé tous ces instants passés avec lui ce week-end. Lorsqu'il serait avec Alexandre, Laurie et Valentin, il ne serait plus _mon _Arthur : Il serait le mec le plus convoité du lycée, le plus effrayant, aussi. Et voir mon collier pendant à son cou serait un moyen de montrer qu'il partageait un lien spécial avec moi, que j'avais réussi à le toucher. Qu'il était _à moi_, dans un certain sens. J'étais possessive, il l'avait bien comprit. Et puis porter cette clé qu'il ne quittait pas depuis des années me faisais plus qu'_envie_, c'était inexplicable.

Et le coup de la croix sur un vampire, créature censée être maudite, était un clin d'œil qui me ferait sourire.

_Tu as un sens de l'humour bien particulier, Lily.

_Je sais, grommelai-je, honteuse maintenant devant son air impassible.

Je restai totalement surprise lorsqu'il me prit la croix et la glissa autour de son cou. Je notai avec fierté que ça lui allait à ravir. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que mon cœur s'était emballé.

_Je prends un truc et on y va !

Je fis mon sac et attrapai un de mes CD gravés avant de me diriger vers la porte d'un pas sautillant. Elle me claqua au nez et je me retrouvai incapable de faire un pas de plus. Je faillis céder à la panique avant de comprendre que mon cher vampire utilisait son pouvoir sur moi. Je fis demi-tour et m'avançai jusqu'à lui, qui était à présent tranquillement installé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, et grimaçai en comprenant qu'il voulait me faire passer par-là. Je m'arrêtai à seulement dix centimètres de lui avec une moue mécontente.

_T'es chiant.

_C'est un juste retour des choses, chuchota-t-il et la pression que mon corps subissait s'en alla. J'étais entrain de me demander si partir en courant jusqu'à la porte ne serait pas une bonne idée quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec douceur. Ses grandes mains puissantes attrapèrent mes joues avec délicatesse et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant son torse de mes bras, pour pouvoir prolonger cet instant étonnant.

Je ne savais pas qu'un démon était capable d'être tendre. Je ne savais pas que sa bouche pouvait se mouvoir contre la mienne sans violence, que sa langue puisse prendre le temps d'être cajoleuse. Je soupirai de contentement et profitai de la force de son corps, de l'odeur de ses vêtements, de la saveur glaciale de sa bouche…

_Combien de temps dureraient ces instants de paix ?_

_Combien de temps avant que l'on paye le prix de notre attirance interdite ?_

Bien que ce fut agréable à souhait, mes chevilles protestèrent vite devant la torture que je leur infligeais. Rester plus de cinq minutes sur la pointe des pieds n'aidait pas vraiment à fortifier l'équilibre. Je me remis normalement, essoufflée et les joues rouges, devant un Arthur qui ne cachait pas son sourire en coin. Le soleil propageait ses rayons tout autour de lui, créant un halo autour de son être. _Il était beau_.

_Petite fille, me lança-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis…

Il planta un baiser rapide sur ma bouche, me faisant taire. L'éclat démoniaque siégeant dans ses yeux pourpres avait disparu, laissant place à l'éclat moqueur et cynique. C'était déjà mieux. J'étais tellement absorbé dans ma contemplation (car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) que je poussai un cri lorsqu'il m'attrapa pour que l'on puisse passer par la fenêtre.

_Arthur ! On va nous voir ! Criai-je, affolée devant le vide.

Je passai la plupart de mon temps sur le toit en passant par la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas le vertige, certes. Mais être suspendue dans les bras d'un vampire qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien, et à juste titre, était vraiment terrifiant.

_Mais non…

_Tu es vraiment…

_Inconscient, chiant, taré, fou, dérangé, cinglé, suicidaire ? Continua-t-il avec une assurance méprisable.

_Tout à la fois ? **Aie** ! Non mais t'es malade ? M'insurgeai-je lorsqu'il me pinça les fesses.

_Ah ! _Malade_ ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est un adjectif à rajouter, murmura-t-il pensif tandis qu'il se jetait dans le vide.

Il n'y eut qu'une brève secousse à l'atterrissage et il me reposa sur le sol avec un sourire hautain. J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher ma précédente frayeur mais ce n'était pas vraiment concluant d'après ce que ses yeux amusés laissaient transparaître.

_Tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de sauter par la fenêtre ? C'est normal que je sois secouée !

Ma colère le fit éclater de rire et il me contourna pour s'installer dans la voiture. Je le rejoignis en vitesse et m'installa confortablement tout en mettant le CD que j'avais emporté.

_C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'engageant sur la route.

_On va voir si tu connais…

Le piano résonna et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour trouver.

_**Mad World** interprété par **Gary Jules**, affirma-t-il. _(Que je vous conseille fortement d'écouter !)_

_J'aime cette chanson soufflai-je en laissant dériver mon regard sur les piétons.

_Je sais. Moi aussi.

Et les mots, superflus dans ces moments là, s'en allèrent. Un sentiment déroutant s'installa en moi : Une semaine auparavant jamais je n'aurais cru être amené au lycée par la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. C'était impressionnant comme les situations pouvaient changer du tout au tout en seulement quelque jour dans la vie. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait son charme, supposai-je.

A quelque pas du café il plaça la voiture dans un garage : Il fallait être fou pour laisser une Porsche à la vu de tous en ville, même si Arthur m'affirma qu'il pouvait en avoir des tonnes. Mieux valait jouer la carte de l'humain qui tien à sa précieuse voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se moquait de notre génération, des hommes surtout, qui tenaient à leurs véhicules comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. C'était vrai.

_Adam a aussi protégé le garage, je suppose ?

Il éclata de rire (et manqua de me faire baver au passage) mais ne répondit pas.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était l'ambiance hostile qui régnerait dans le café lorsque nous pousserions la porte. Tous les regards convergeaient vers nous et c'est à cet instant que je réalisai ma propre connerie : Deux personnes censées se haïr arrivaient en souriant dans un même lieu. _Ca encore ça allait_. Mais le fait qu'Arthur O'brian ( **LE** Arthur qui faisait fantasmer toutes les filles pré-pubères _ou pas_), puisse rire (RIRE BON SANG) avec une fille connue pour son franc parlé (qui était donc peu appréciée car elle ne se gênait pas pour faire des réflexions) alors qu'il repoussait les avances de toutes les candidates (avec poitrines avantageuses ou non) c'était sans doute un peu trop pour les cerveaux des personnes présentes.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour me mettre mal à l'aise, c'était vrai. Mais avoir une quinzaine de personnes qui vous fixaient d'une manière peu amène c'était assez dérangeant. Tournant la tête vers Arthur je constatai qu'il souriait, _le con_. Il semblait savourer la situation avec un tel délice que je manquai de lui foutre un coup de pied. Sans me dire un mot il se dirigea à la table de Laurie, Alexandre et Valentin tandis que je rejoignais Elena au fond, pensive. Trois regards me hantaient : Celui jaloux de Laurie, celui dégoûté d'Alexandre et surtout, _surtout_, celui furieux de Valentin.

_Vous avez fait fort « les amants maudits », ricana ma blonde, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par le silence de ce lieu pourtant si animé d'habitude. Elle semblait prendre le même plaisir pervers qu'Arthur face à l'incompréhension des gens.

_Ouais, j'ai vu ça…

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont cons qu'il faut se sentir touché par leur connerie, déclara-t-elle avec philosophie alors qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur mon visage. C'était bon d'avoir une amie comme ça.

Le serveur, Romain, s'approcha de nous d'une démarche peu assurée et évita de nous regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il demanda :

_Comme d'habitude, Lily ?

_Euh, oui. S'il te plait.

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il ne vit pas alors qu'il s'en allait précipitamment. J'avais raté quelque chose : le regard coupable d'Elena confirma mon hypothèse. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce café et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le rendre si maladroit.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_Toi d'abord, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

_Non, toi. Ou tu peux rêver sur les détails de ma nuit ! Grinçai-je.

J'aimais bien Romain, c'était un chic type, et le voir si mal me contrariai grandement. Alors je n'avais aucun scrupule à mentir sur ma nuit ou il ne s'était pratiquement rien passé (enfin, à peu de chose près). La curiosité dévorante de ma meilleure amie la fit céder avec un grand soupir.

_Après t'avoir ramené hier soir je l'ai croisé. Tu sais qu'il habite pas loin de chez moi…

_Abrège, la coupai-je.

_Bref, on s'est embrassé puis on est monté chez lui. Comme on était seul je me suis dit qu'on pouvais en profiter…

Je sentais la catastrophe arriver et me retins juste à temps pour ne pas me pincer l'arrête du nez, signe d'énervement chez moi.

_Hm, hm. Continue.

_Alors au moment ou on allait…Enfin tu vois quoi.

_Oh que oui, sifflai-je, acerbe.

_Il m'a avoué qu'il était puceau.

_Et ?

Connaissant la délicatesse d'Elena ça avait dû être _mémorable_.

_Alors j'ai ris puis je me suis barré.

J'aurai pu rire si Romain n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, le teint blafard, avec mon déjeuner.

_Vo…Voilà.

_Merci.

Il s'en alla comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Elena eut au moins le bon goût de rougir.

_Tu sais que moi aussi je suis encore vierge, grinçai-je, furieuse et ne comprenant pas la réaction injuste de mon amie.

_Oui mais toi, j'ai jamais eu l'intention de te baiser !

Ce fut sans doute les tensions trop présentes ces derniers temps qui me firent craquer. Et je m'excusai mentalement envers Romain mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'explosai de rire, faisant se retourner une bonne partie des élèves présents. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, c'était impossible : J'imaginai trop la scène et la mine inquiète de Romain à mon égard, qui se doutait du sujet de notre discussion, ne fit qu'alimenter mon fou rire. Elena rougissait de plus belle même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Un jour Vincent m'avait dit que mon rire était très communicatif. C'est ce jour là que je compris à quel point il disait vrai : Les regards méprisants avaient fondu et des sourires amusés, même des rires parfois, prenaient peu à peu place dans la pièce. L'ambiance changea sensiblement, redevenant chaleureuse.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes (ce qui est très long, surtout quand on ne parvient pas à reprendre son souffle correctement) que je parvins à aligner deux mots sans m'étouffer. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient dévalé le long de mes joues et inspirai profondément, goûtant avec plaisir la bonne humeur que cet instant avait fait naître en moi. Dans le reflet de la vitre je croisai malgré moi le regard intense d'Arthur, m'indiquant qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de mon rire. Ma bonne humeur augmenta considérablement.

_Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, ça y est ?

_Ca devrait suffire, répliquai-je avec un air tout à fait sérieux qui la fit sourire.

_Il a 22 ans, c'est impressionnant quand même. Je ne veux pas un mec qui n'a pas d'expérience, je veux…

_Du sexe, coupai-je.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il faut…

_Du sexe, la coupai-je de nouveau alors qu'elle partait elle-même en fou rire.

_Arrête de me faire passer pour une nymphomane ! En fait, ce qui est important c'est…

_Le sexe ?

_Bon, je comprends. Tu n'as pas envie de parler de mes envies envers les hommes, c'est ça ?

_Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! M'exclamai-je avec un faux air émerveillé.

_Il faut dire que tu as une technique particulière pour décourager les gens…

_Comme le sexe ?

Le coup de pied qu'elle m'assena sous la table me dissuada de continuer à la tourmenter.

_Sinon toi, tu es encore vierge, alors je suppose qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ?

_Tu supposes bien.

_Et j'en conclus que tu m'as traîtreusement manipulé pour que je te dise ce qu'il m'arrivait en premier ?

_Tout à fait, je plaide coupable.

_Connasse.

_Salope.

_Bon, tu me raconte ?

_D'accord, déclarai-je, toute souriante en me rapprochant d'elle pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Je songeai néanmoins à maîtriser mes dires, sachant que le vampire entendait tout.

_Il est venu me voir juste après une dispute avec mon père.

_Houlà ! Tu devais être d'humeur massacrante.

_Exactement. Et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour me faire taire c'est de me sauter dessus.

_Il embrasse bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant encore plus de moi.

_Je viens de te dire qu'il m'a sauté dessus et toi tu me demande s'il embrasse bien ? Questionnai-je, faussement outré.

_C'est vrai…_Pauvre de toi_ ! Bon, il embrasse bien ?

Je sentais le regard brûlant du démon dans mon dos et je regrettai grandement d'avoir à parler de lui ici.

_Oui…

_Oui ? Comment ça oui ? C'est tout ? !

_Bon, il embrasse **divinement** bien, voilà, admettais-je, mal à l'aise au possible.

_Ensuite ? Et ton père était là ?

_Non, il était sorti faire un tour. Mais quand il est rentré nous étions déjà dans ma chambre…

_Oh. **Oh** !

_…Alors il a dormi à la maison. Puis comme mon père partait plus tôt il n'a rien vu… Et on a fait _que_ dormir.

_Dis-moi, chérie, d'abord Valentin qui dort chez toi puis Arthur. Et _rien_ ne se passe… T'es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas gays ? Vincent se ferait une joie, que dis-je ? _Une gaieté_ de l'apprendre !

_C'est normal. C'est parce que toi et Vincent êtes des obsédés.

Comment lui dire que les souffrances que m'avaient infligé Valentin et le fait qu'Arthur soit un vampire, _un mort_, étaient des raisons suffisantes pour continuer mon abstinence ?

_Tu connais le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Si tu traîne avec nous ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tôt ou tard tu découvriras les joies du sexe et tu seras une obsédée tout autant que nous, prophétisa-t-elle fermement avec un doigt accusateur alors que je souriais.

_Raison de plus pour me préserver ! Je n'aimerai pas avoir vos esprits mal tournés !

Le silence qui suivit ma déclaration m'indiqua qu'elle était dans ses pensées, sans quoi, elle aurait déjà vivement répliqué.

_Quoi ? !Grognai-je, agacé par son sourire béat qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_Tu crois qu'elle fait quelle taille ?

_De quoi est-ce que tu…Elena ! Grinçai-je en rougissant violemment, comprenant de _quoi_ elle voulait parler.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi à faire rougir Lily Constance _l'imperturbable_ ! Alors là c'est trop fort ! Note à moi-même : Toujours parler de sexe et d'Arthur dans la même phrase pour un résultat garanti !

_Mais ta gueule Lena ! Gémissais-je devant son air hilare alors que le rouge sur mes joues continuait d'augmenter.

_Lily ?

Je bénissais cette intervention inattendue et levai les yeux pour découvrir Camilla et Léo en face de notre table. Je savais qu'elle s'était déplacée uniquement pour me parler car elle ne venait jamais ici. Je les saluai avec un sourire amical et constatai qu'elle se triturait les doigts, gênée.

_Je…Excuse-moi pour samedi…

_Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait, ce qui sembla la surprendre et la rassurer.

_Pour la piscine…J'aurai du mettre des protections et…

_Non ! L'arrêtai-je de suite, amusée même si je frissonnai encore au souvenir de ma chute.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est de ma faute, j'étais un peu trop saoule je crois.

Un sourire de soulagement transforma son visage peiné et je vis Léo lever les yeux au ciel : Camilla avait toujours tendance à se faire du souci pour rien, ce qui entraînait souvent des taquineries venant de notre part et de celle de Léo.

_C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un gosse qui apprenait que sa punition se terminait.

_Mais non, abrutie ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

_Tu vois ! S'exclama Léo en la prenant par la taille avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tous les deux, songeai-je soudainement.

_Et pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir je fais une soirée chez moi ce week-end, nous informa Léo.

_Ca vous dirait de venir ? Nous demanda Camilla avec un grand sourire. Le « vous » incluait évidemment Vincent, notre mascotte.

_Tu sais que du moment qu'il y a de l'alcool Vincent et Elena sont toujours là… Alors je suppose qu'en bonne amie je devrais venir pour veiller sur eux, soupirai-je théâtralement.

Les personnes qui nous entouraient explosèrent de rire en même temps qu'Elena et Camilla. Léo me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire concerné : Nous étions de ceux qui buvaient le plus et qui terminaient par terre, racontant des inepties et constatant des phénomènes que nous ne voyons que lorsque nous étions bourrés. De ce fait, lors des premières soirées qu'avaient créé Camilla et Léo (dont les parents étaient riches, il fallait bien l'avouer), nous avions de suite sympathisés. Surtout Léo et moi en fait : A force d'être les deux seuls à tenir le plus longtemps sans s'endormir ou subir les dégâts de l'alcool nous avions finit par ne plus nous quitter en soirée. On nous avait donc surnommé « les bourrés inséparables ». Ce qui avait déclenché un fou rire mémorable lorsque nous l'avions apprit.

_Bon, vous connaissez le truc : Chacun ramène une bouteille.

_Il y aura _l'autre_ ? Demanda Elena en désignant Laurie d'un coup de tête peu discret.

_Oui, désolé, répondit Léo avec un sourire contrit.

Camilla et Léo étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir choisi de clan. Les personnes de notre génération estimaient qu'il y avait deux bandes : Celle d'Arthur et la mienne. Ils prenaient donc un malin plaisir à se dire avec tel ou tel clan. Et, bien sûr, Arthur, Valentin, Alexandre et Laurie étant populaires, leur bande possédait plus de monde que la nôtre au grand plaisir de Laurie. Mais je constatai que de plus en plus de personnes nous regardaient avec sympathie ces derniers temps : Il faut dire qu'être populaires et cassants (parce qu'ils ne se prenaient vraiment pas pour de la merde) n'aidait pas. Nous, nous étions cool, drôles et complètements dingues. Les gens s'amusaient avec nous et certains préféraient quitter _l'élite_ pour s'asseoir avec nous à la cafétéria, au parc, ou devant le lycée.

_Raison de plus pour boire lorsque je serai chez toi, affirma Elena en hochant la tête avec un sérieux inébranlable qui nous fit à nouveau éclater de rire.

_Ce sera quand ? Et il y aura tout le monde ou…

_Samedi soir. Et non, ce sera juste entre nous. 30 personnes, pas plus, répondit Léo à Elena avec un regard significatif.

_C'est noté ! Déclarai-je en leur souriant.

J'étais fière de mon amitié avec Léo, il n'avait pas un caractère facile. Camilla était tout son contraire : Elle aimait tout le monde et les gens le lui rendaient bien. Mais Léo, très perspicace, ne tolérait que peu de personne dans son entourage. Il était comme moi, à sa manière. J'étais donc contente d'avoir son estime autant qu'il était heureux de mon amitié pour lui.

_Bon, on va vous laisser mes belles… Commença-t-il en regardant au dehors, voyant que ses amis l'attendaient.

_Non, va-y sans moi bébé. J'ai un truc _de fille_ à demander à Lily.

Il nous lança un regard faussement apeuré avant de s'en aller en hurlant.

_Il vaut mieux que je me barre alors ! Fut la seule phrase qui parvint à nos oreilles.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher vivement de moi et de me demander :

_Dis-moi…Arthur t'as secouru comme un preux chevalier lorsque tu es tombée. Vous ne vous détestez plus ?

_Non. Je dirais même qu'on _s'a-do-re_, confirma une voix moqueuse alors que Camilla faisait un bond en arrière.

Oui, Arthur avait toujours le don de surprendre les gens, c'était indéniable. Camilla se mordit les lèvres, comme prise la main dans le sac, et fit au vampire qui venait de nous rejoindre un petit sourire timide.

_Tu pourras dire à Léo que je serais là samedi ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à son texto.

_D'accord, pas de problème, répondit-elle avant de s'en aller en nous saluant tous chaleureusement.

_Arthur les cours vont commencer, s'impatienta Laurie, visiblement mécontente de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_Ca me tue de dire ça mais la sorcière a raison, soupira Elena avant de se lever et d'enfiler son manteau.

Le vampire profita du mouvement général pour me glisser à l'oreille :

_Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet mon ange… Il va falloir que j'examine ça de plus près, chuchota-t-il d'une manière qui frôlait l'indécence.

Je me retournai, outré, pour l'envoyer balader avant de comprendre qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre son groupe. Je soupirai, dépité par son comportement infernal, et suivi Elena au dehors. Cependant, lors du chemin vers le lycée, je me fis intercepter par des yeux métalliques qui n'exprimaient que fureur.

_Elena tu peux nous laisser ? Je dois lui parler, intima fermement Valentin en ne me quittant pas du regard.

_Tu lui parleras plus tard, on est en retard.

Je sus à son ton qu'elle n'appréciait pas la manière dont il avait parlé. Mais nous avions vraiment besoin de mettre les choses au point.

_Va-y, Lena. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Elle me lança un regard réticent avant de s'en aller d'un pas lent malgré la sonnerie qui retentissait au loin. Valentin m'attrapa vivement par le bras et me traîna dans une ruelle, à l'abris des regards et des oreilles. Il me faisait mal mais je n'osai pas protester : Jamais je ne l'avais vu si furieux et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point les crises de colère étaient fréquentes avec Valentin. Je voyais son poing se serrer convulsivement sous le coup de l'énervement.

_Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il soudainement en me secouant.

_Arrête ! De quoi tu parles ? Rétorquai-je en me dégageant de sa poigne de fer.

_Ton petit jeu avec Arthur ! Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ensemble en arrivant ce matin ?

_Il a dormi à la maison et m'a amené, c'est tout.

L'expression de peine qui s'afficha dans ses yeux gris fut si brève que je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je regrettai un instant ce que j'avais fait mais l'image des filles le collant à la soirée me revint en mémoire.

_C'est un _vampire_ Lily.

_Oui, je sais et…

_Non tu ne _sais pas_, me coupa-t-il. C'est un _monstre_.Pas dans le sens ou c'est une créature surnaturelle, non. Dans le sens ou il est _sans pitié_.

Ma bonne humeur glissait soudainement devant les paroles fortes, mais pourtant pleines de vérités, que crachait Valentin.

_Arthur n'est pas si…

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Peut-être parce que, au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment de quoi était réellement capable Arthur.

_N'est pas si _quoi_ ? Siffla-t-il. L'as-tu déjà vu tuer ? L'as-tu déjà vu créer des accidents avec ses pouvoirs juste pour son propre plaisir ? L'as-tu déjà vu démembrer un des siens avec son pouvoir ? Entends-tu les hurlements de ses victimes lorsque leurs chairs se brisent sous la pression impitoyable de sa volonté ? !

Je me figeai, horrifié devant tant de virulence, les larmes voilant brutalement ma vue. Les yeux de Valentin ne mentaient pas. Je _savais_ de quoi Arthur était capable. Mais Valentin _savait_ et _**avait vu**_ de quoi le démon était capable. Là était toute la différence.

_Arrête Val.

_Non ! Réalise dans quelle merde tu es entrain de te foutre, _putain_ ! Regarde Alexandre qui est _si_ proche de lui ! Il en sait trop à force de rester à ses côtés ! Et maintenant le seul futur d'Alexandre c'est la _mort_. Que ce soit en vampire ou en cadavre Arthur ne le laissera pas filer !

_S'il te plait ne…

_Tu veux finir comme lui ? Tu veux te rapprocher de lui au point d'anéantir ton avenir ? ! Hein ? C'est la mort que tu veux, Lily ? !

_Mais comment peux-tu parler comme ça ? C'est ton _ami_ bordel !

_C'est faux ! Je le respecte énormément, j'apprécie ses qualités et sa connaissance. Mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas aveugle face à sa monstruosité ! Être l'ami d'Arthur signifie mourir, je ne suis pas idiot !

_Alors tu insinues que je suis une idiote ? !

_En agissant de la sorte tu te comporte comme la pire des connes !

Le claquement qui résonna avec violence me surprit moi-même. Et ce n'est qu'en apercevant la marque rouge sur la joue de Valentin que je compris que je venais de le gifler. Je tremblai tellement que je fus obliger de croiser mes bras pour éviter de faire une crise d'angoisse. J'étais tranquillement entrain de glisser en Enfer, avec les belles illusions que pouvait me faire vivre Arthur, et Valentin venait de m'arracher brutalement de ce piège pour me ramener sur Terre. Cette Terre si grise et si terne. _Pleine de réalité_.

_J'aime Alexandre, Lily. Je le considère comme mon propre frère, mon meilleur ami. Et de savoir qu'il va…Qu'il veut devenir ces…Je ne permettrai pas à Arthur de m'arracher encore une personne que je…

Mon regard remonta sur le corps de Valentin, aussi tremblant que le mien. Ses beaux yeux gris étaient cachés par ses mèches blondes, presque blanches, qui glissaient avec désinvolture contre son front blanc. Je me précipitai contre lui et ses bras m'enveloppèrent automatiquement. Sa chaleur me coupa le souffle et je sentais les battements désordonnés de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Le contraste avec Arthur me _terrifia_.

Jamais je n'avais réalisé le fardeau que devait porter Valentin. Jamais je n'avais songé un seul instant que si Valentin restait avec Arthur c'était surtout pour veiller sur Alexandre. Je venais de comprendre qu'être intime avec Arthur impliquait une lame à **double tranchant**. On ne pouvait profiter de ses charmes autant physiques que mentaux si on ne le payait pas de _notre vie_.

_Pardon, chuchotai-je en sentant des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues.

Il s'accrocha à moi, comme brisé par les évènements incontrôlables qui prenaient forme autour de lui.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. Arthur est captivant, je _le sais_.

_Quelle est votre relation ? Murmurai-je, intrigué.

_Arthur sait que je ne suis pas faible comme Alexandre. N'y vois pas une insulte mais… Il sait que je veux _vivre_. Il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance en ce qui concerne **l'œil du Diable**, il est conscient que je ne parlerai pas alors je ne risque rien mais… Même s'il y a beaucoup d'estime c'est très instable entre nous.

_**L'œil du diable** ? Demandai-je, surprise.

Je le sentis se crisper violemment et il me repoussa vivement, comme si je l'avais brûlé.

_Il ne t'a pas parlé de son organisation, murmura-t-il, pétrifié.

_Quelle organisation ?

__Seigneur_... Lily, écoute-moi bien, ne lui en parle pas ni à lui ni à _personne_. **Jamais**. Tu entends ? Et éloigne-toi de lui je _t'en prie_. Il en va de ta vie, je te l'assure.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et recula en me fixant étrangement avant de partir comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

_Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, le destin macabre qui nous attendait mettait en place pièce par pièce le jeu funeste qu'il allait nous faire jouer._

Je fus surprise de retrouver Elena entrain de fumer en m'attendant sur l'escalier menant au lycée : Il était déjà neuf heures dix.

_Alors ?

_Je ne préfère pas en parler pour l'instant. Il faut que je m'en allume une.

Elle consulta son portable.

_On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas se faire virer…

_Je commence par une heure de math, soupirai-je en excuse comme si cela pouvait me dispenser d'y aller.

_Ouais, moi aussi.

Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent entre nous.

_Allez, va-y, allume là ta clope.

La cigarette se transforma en plusieurs cigarettes et c'est ainsi que nous séchâmes la première heure de cours du lundi matin.

* * *

_Il étouffait_. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran éteint de son portable prouva à quel point ses cernes venaient de virer au noir. Bon, un petit mensonge s'imposait.

_Il faut que j'y aille, la grippe que j'ai ne s'arrange pas.

_Je t'avais dit de retourner chez toi dès ce matin. Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait un vampire ! Ricana Laurie tandis qu'Alexandre et Valentin eurent un tic nerveux. Arthur, lui, n'eut aucune réaction.

_Ouais.

C'est avec un regard appuyé pour Alexandre qui hocha la tête à son encontre qu'il s'en alla du lycée en composant le numéro d'Adam.

_Alors ?

_Je viens de rentrer, je suis chez toi. Aucune nouvelle de François. Par contre j'ai appris certaines choses fortement déplaisantes.

_Qui sont ?

_Les deux vampires… C'était des gars pressentis pour entrer dans la garde des Volturis.

_Merde, siffla le démon en se stoppant brutalement.

_Ils n'étaient pas les premiers sur la liste mais c'était pas loin… Cependant je ne pense pas que leurs morts déclencheront un quelconque soupçon. Heureusement qu'on les a butés à temps, on l'a échappé belle.

_Tu vas appeler François.

_Son portable est éteint.

_Tu vas appeler François et lui laisser un message. Je le veux chez moi ce soir ou je me chargerai personnellement de sa recherche. Je pense qu'il comprendra aisément ce que ça signifiera.

_D'accord, à tout de suite.

Ca, c'était réglé. Maintenant il fallait qu'il chasse…

* * *

_Quelle idiote_. Voilà la phrase qui tournait inlassablement dans ma tête alors que j'étais face à la résidence d'Arthur, totalement épuisée. Il était parti avant la fin de la journée de cours et n'avait pas récupéré sa clé. J'avais alors été obligé de prendre le bus et de monter à pied : Elena finissant plus tard que moi, je me voyais mal demander à Valentin de m'accompagner…

Je m'en voulais. D'une part parce que je m'étais promis de ne plus tenter le diable en venant, de l'autre parce que j'étais contente d'être venue. Juste pour _le_ voir. C'était infernal : Je n'arrivai pas à m'enlever cette sensation de bonheur. Arthur était vraiment dangereux pour les esprits faibles, Valentin avait raison.

Avant même d'avoir pu insérer la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, me dévoilant la sublime Jeanne enveloppée dans une longue cape noire. Génial ! Après s'être habillé comme dans un film X maintenant elle s'essayait à Harry Potter. Peut-être qu'elle aimait se déguiser ?

_J'y crois pas ! C'est encore la gamine ! Hey, Will ! Viens la voir !

_Lève-toi Jeanne, siffla une voix glaciale.

Je reconnus avec peine la voix d'Adam, lui qui m'avait semblé d'un naturel si joyeux affichait à présent des traits tirés. Je remarquai qu'il portait la même cape que la vampire. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en moi. Etais-je tombée en pleine cérémonie vampirique ?

Il coupa court à ma peur en attrapant la clé que je tenais dans ma main depuis un bon moment et la passa autour de son propre cou.

_Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, Lily. Immédiatement.

_Déconne pas, Adam. Si jamais Peter ou Cassandre arrivent, elle est morte. De même pour les autres.

Un charmant vampire roux, plus petit qu'Adam, apparut alors dans mon champ de vision et me fit un sourire qui se voulait…Rassurant ?

_Au point ou on en est, grommela le vampire blond en m'attrapant tandis que Jeanne fermait la porte dans un lourd grincement qui me fit frissonner.

_Ah ! Il fallait réfléchir avant de fréquenter un vampire ma belle, me lança Adam avec un sourire en coin devant mon air apeuré.

_Mène là en bas, s'excita Jeanne et je me demandai bien ce « qu'en bas » voulait signifier. Jamais l'envie de voir Arthur n'avait été aussi forte. _Lui_ pourrait me protéger en cas de problème.

_Arrête tes conneries, Benes ! C'est qu'une enfant, nom de Dieu ! S'exclama ledit Will avec une expression si furieuse que je me demandai s'il n'allait pas feuler dans quelque instant, près à bondir sur elle.

Une évidence s'imposa à moi : Les vampires étaient de vrais fauves. Aussi imprévisibles, aussi _dangereux_.

_Willou arrête avec cette _putain _d'expression. C'est très déplacé dans la bouche d'un vampire, ricana Adam, pas le moins du monde touché par la future bataille qui se déroulerait sous ses yeux s'il ne calmait pas les esprits.

Je vis la vampire me tendre une de leur cape alors que le visage d'Adam afficha soudainement la même fureur que Will un instant plus tôt.

_Il en est hors de question.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix puissante qui semblait provenir des entrailles de la demeure.

_Lily est là avec ta clé.

Je compris alors que c'était Arthur qui venait de parler avec cette voix terrifiante, dénuée de la moindre parcelle d'émotion, d'humanité.

_Descendez.

_Arthur on ne peut pas l'emmener, c'est trop…

__**DESCENDEZ**_ !

Cet ordre vibrant de colère me terrifia et j'enfilai prestement la cape en me recouvrant avec la capuche, comme venait de le faire les vampires autour de moi. Ils me firent traverser plusieurs pièces que je n'avais pas encore visitées avant de m'arrêter devant une lourde porte en bois qu'Adam ouvrit, me dévoilant des marches en pierres grossièrement taillées. La balade en ville avec le démon me revint en mémoire, lorsque j'avais l'impression de descendre en Enfer quand j'étais sur l'escalier menant à la salle secrète des vampires.

La salle d'en dessous était immense, construite à même la roche. Un froid mordant m'enveloppa et je me mis à trembler de peur lorsque des centaines de statues démoniaques m'apparurent, éclairées par les nombreuses torches disposées dans la pièce. Au centre se trouvait une large place dénuée de tout meuble ou de tout objet. Un vampire semblant terrorisé s'y trouvait, fixant avec horreur la personne face à lui. Au fond se trouvait un trône que je devinais être créé à partir de la caverne (car c'est ce que c'était) dans lequel reposait un Arthur méconnaissable. Aucune trace de vie n'apparaissait sur son visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient devenus si sombres qu'ils étaient presque noir de là où je les voyais. Le trône sur lequel il se trouvait était encastré dans une estrade qu'on pouvait atteindre en grimpant de longues marches situées sur le devant. Il surplombait ainsi la salle.

Adam nous plaça sur le côté, de manière à ce qu'on ait une vue imprenable sur le vampire brun qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, comme pour chercher une échappatoire. Je compris qu'Arthur exerçait son pouvoir sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

_Pourquoi ? Siffla-t-il.

_C'était mes amis, Arthur ! Je voulais juste les prévenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils rentrent dans la garde des Volturis parce qu'on allait les exterminer tôt ou tard !

Jeanne, située à ma gauche, ricana.

_N'as-tu pas songé un seul instant qu'ils allaient avertir les Volturis ?

_Non, je leur faisais confiance ! Jamais ils ne m'auraient mis en danger !

_Comme c'est _touchant_, cracha Arthur avec une telle hargne que je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

Si j'avais trouvé qu'Arthur était vraiment mauvais avec moi, parfois, ce n'était rien comparé au démon, au _monstre_, que j'avais ce soir devant mes yeux. J'avais peur, d'une peur démesurée qui s'installait en vous dès que la mort rôdait non loin.

_Et si tu étais **si sûr de toi**, pourquoi as-tu fui avant même que l'on ne tue tes _amis_ ?

De là où j'étais, je parvenais à discerner nettement les tremblements incessants du vampire.

_Parce que je savais que tu allais me tuer en croyant que je t'avais trahit !

_Tu avais raison, François. Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'appréciai chez toi c'était que tu comprenais tout très vite… Mais toujours _trop tard_. Tu aurais dû savoir avant même d'appeler ces enfoirés que je ne le tolérerai pas. Tu es faible, François. _Et je ne supporte pas les faibles_.

Il avait prononcé cette tirade avec un tel calme que je ne compris l'horreur de la situation que lorsque je vis le vampire se déformer. Son cou semblait s'allonger et ses membres s'étiraient lentement mais sûrement loin de son corps. Il ne criait pas, comme s'il s'étouffait sous la douleur massacrante qui lui vrillait le corps. **Arthur était entrain de le démembrer vivant**. Il fixait la scène avec un air blasé sur le visage, comme s'il s'amusait à épingler un insecte vivant pour sa collection personnelle. Même s'il était tout de même las de ce geste qu'il répétait trop souvent.

Le premier hurlement fut court mais immonde, coupé part un gargouillis de mots, de supplications incompréhensibles tandis que son corps pourtant dur comme la roche s'étendait de plus en plus. Ce fut à cet instant que je détournais le regard, seule action que je parvins à faire tellement j'étais terrorisée. Je n'aurai jamais pu courir pour l'en empêcher : D'une part parce que j'étais paralysée, de l'autre parce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer avec. _Et je ne voulais pas mourir_. La discussion que j'avais eu ce matin avec Valentin résonna avec force dans ma tête. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras. Je le comprenais, maintenant. Le Arthur moqueur de ce matin cachait le _**monstre infâme**_, tapi dans les recoins les plus sombres du vampire. Ce n'était pas la même personne.

La suite ne fut qu'une série de hurlements qui me brisaient le cœur peu à peu. Je sentis une main puissante serrer mon épaule pour ne pas que je m'écroule et je compris que c'était Will qui voulait me témoigner son soutien. La vérité était que son contact me répugnait plus que tout. Lui aussi était _un vampire_.

Enfin un autre hurlement plus déchirant que les autres dura un long moment sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sec ne se fasse entendre. Puis le silence retomba dans la salle. Je relevai les yeux et les fixaient sur Arthur qui descendait les marches d'un pas nonchalant, ne voulant pas voir les restes du vampire François. La beauté terrifiante d'Arthur me frappa encore de plein fouet mais je baissai les yeux, cette fois, refusant de le contempler. Mes poings étaient si serrés que les ongles m'entamaient dangereusement les paumes. Mais je ne sentais rien : Ni la douleur, ni la peur. J'étais sous le choc et ne pouvais qu'ignorer le démon se rapprochant de nous en me cachant encore plus profondément dans ma capuche et en fermant les yeux. _J'étais dans un cauchemar_.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_J'allai me réveiller. Il fallait que je me réveille._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Ses pas ne s'arrêtaient pas, pourquoi ne disparaissaient-ils pas ?_

**Tap. Tap**…

Je sentis nettement sa présence juste devant moi mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, mon cœur ne s'emballa même pas. Je ne voulais pas croiser ses yeux trompeurs. _Je voulais partir_. Je le sentis me fixer si intensément que j'avais l'impression de prendre feu.

_Ramène-la chez elle, cracha-t-il avec cette même voix inhumaine.

Tout fut assez flou, après ça. Adam me fit remonter et m'enleva la cape avec un regard peiné avant de me faire sortir et de me mener jusqu'à sa voiture. La seule pensée qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit était : Arthur a encore ma croix en argent.

Le trajet fut silencieux et je remerciai Adam pour cette attention : je n'étais pas capable de soutenir une conversation sans vomir. J'avais l'impression que les hurlements continuaient, loin derrière moi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant ma maison je remarquai que mon père n'était toujours pas rentré alors que le soir venait de tomber. J'allai passer une nuit emplie de cauchemar, j'en étais persuadé.

Adam coupa le moteur et attendit patiemment que je reprenne contact avec la réalité. Alors, oubliant l'avertissement de Valentin, je lui demandai :

_Quel est le but de votre organisation ? Que va faire **L'œil Du Diable** ?

Il soupira longuement, comme profondément épuisé.

_Nous allons renverser les Volturis.

J'eus l'impression qu'une tonne de brique venait de s'abattre sur moi.

_Tu plaisantes ? Murmurai-je, pétrifié. J'étais suffisamment renseignée sur le sujet pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Adam eut un rire amer et cessa de fixer droit devant lui, il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux rougeoyant s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

__**Non**_.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 9.**

* * *

**Non, je ne peux pas couper comme ça !**

Bah si, je peux HA HA . C'est bête hein ?

Arthur est démoniaque JE SAIS. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Non, non, non ! En fait, il existe vraiment et il vient me menacer pour que j'écrive toutes ces choses affreuses, si, si ! (Espère fortement que son mensonge fonctionne).

Bon, soyons sérieux (oui ça m'arrive. C'est rare CERTES mais ça arrive). Je suis vraiment mal avec toutes les révisions que je fais toujours au dernier moment donc pour être franche j'ai vraiment tout fait pour que ce chapitre soit long car je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite…

Pour vous rassurer un peu, quand même, sachez que OUI je vais finir cette histoire. Si mon esprit de malade ne sort pas encore pleins d'intrigues (ce qui ne me ressemble pas du tout) elle devrait comporter minimum 30 chapitres. **WTF** ? ? Oui, je sais. Vous allez me supporter loooongtemps héhéhé. Souffrez !

Et si vous voulez la suite plus vite, à vos messages les loulous ! 900 visites par chapitres et que 20 reviews, ce n'est pas possible ça !

Non, vraiment, j'espère pouvoir vous pondre la suite bientôt (c'est que je m'y attache moi, à ces persos. D'ailleurs il y aura bientôt une surprise si l'envie m'en prend…Et quand j'aurais le temps aussi).

J'espère que vous allez bien les loulous. Moi la rentrée est dans 2 jours et je n'ai toujours rien fais. Oui, parfois je songe au suicide.

Bisouuuus

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui va aller s'en fumer une.**

**Ou deux.**

**Voir trois, aller !**


	12. Chapitre 10

**Hello les loulous !**

**Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps mais j'ai beaucoup trop de problèmes en ce moment.**

**Si j'ai écris autant et si j'ai publié si vite (oui parce que j'avais perdu ma motivation donc, croyez-moi, j'ai fais vite) c'est surtout pour vous et pour ma meilleure amie, Camille, qui ne va pas forcément bien non plus.**

**Je voudrai que vous sachiez que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai publié cette histoire qui, à la base, n'était qu'un petit document sans prétention sur Word, coincé dans les méandres de mon ordinateur. Elle m'encourage toujours et me soutient sans arrêt et les amies comme elle, de nos jours, ça se fait rare. Donc voilà ma Camouuu, petite dédicace ! Tu sais que je t'aime ;-) !**

**Pour ce chapitre, il est très long, c'est normal c'est parce que je commence à bien travailler chacun des personnages qui vont devenir encore plus importants par la suite.**

**Et, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous n'aimiez pas Valentin alors que c'est le seul saint d'esprit dans cette histoire ! Bande de fou ^^ ! Bon, il faut dire aussi que moi je le connais parfaitement parce que c'est mon personnage. C'est à partir de là que je me suis rendu compte que je n'écrivais pas trop avec sa vision des choses… C'est chose faite, maintenant =D.**

**Je répondrai à vos messages demain soir, quand je rentre de cours car là il est très tard ^^.**

**Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour toutes ces reviews !**

**Et, bon, vous le savez maintenant : J'ai pas corrigé les fautes donc ça sera demain soir aussi, ne perdez pas les yeux devant les énormités que je peux écrire, je suis très fatigué héhé.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**Ah, et, j'ai commencé à vraiment créer ma propre histoire. Je veux dire, loin de moi de critiquer twilight mais... Il n'y avait pas assez d'action pour moi. Son univers est trop nianian de mon point de vu. Les Volturis je ne les trouve pas si effrayant. Donc j'ai rajouté mon grain de sel. Ca promet une sacrée aventure avec toutes les intrigues que j'ai en tête =p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_**DRÔLE DE VIE**_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai appris l'existence des vampires, des loups-garous et des sorcières._

_Après tout, comme nous l'avait indiqué Arthur un jour, les mythes ne peuvent tout simplement pas être crées uniquement par l'imagination fertile de plusieurs générations, non. _

_Il fallait du vrai, dans ces histoires terrifiantes…_

_Laurie._

* * *

_Cours, putain mais cours ! Siffla-t-il en attrapant brusquement ma main.

_Facile à dire, grinçai-je alors qu'un point de côté monstrueux me dévorait le ventre.

J'essayai tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur et parvins à me maintenir à la hauteur d'Alexandre.

_Tu crois que les autres s'en sont sortis ? Haletai-je. Parler en courant était vraiment une _très_ mauvaise idée.

_Pour l'instant je pense à nous et quand on sera en sécurité, peut-être que je m'inquièterai pour les autres.

_T'es vraiment un ami formidable, toi ! Crachai-je, la colère me faisant accélérer. J'espérais vivement que Vincent, Elena et Valentin allaient bien. Laurie n'était qu'une option même si la retrouver décapitée me dérangerait passablement.

_A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je survécu tant de temps ? Ricana-t-il.

Bon sang mais ce mec était un guerrier ! Comment pouvait-il rire, parler et courir à un rythme effréné en même temps ? Et en plus il fumait régulièrement, comme moi. Alors pourquoi diable étais-je à l'agonie alors qu'il semblait faire une promenade de santé ?

Les râles des monstres derrière nous coupa court à mes divagations et Alexandre m'entraîna sur la gauche avec une telle vitesse que nous dérapâmes sur les graviers.

_Merde !

Des morts vivants, ou tout du moins des bêtes y ressemblant étrangement, nous attendaient au bout de l'allée.

_Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demandai-je tandis qu'il stoppait notre course.

Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours, cherchant avec empressement un moyen de s'échapper de cette embuscade. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je n'étais pas angoissée et ce, même si les silhouettes visqueuses commençaient progressivement à nous encercler. La situation désespérée m'encourageait plutôt à réfléchir avec une telle intensité qu'un mal de tête me fit grimacer.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mes yeux restaient fixés sur la lignée de voitures garées le long de l'allée. Il n'y avait pas de place libre entre elles, si bien qu'elles formaient un pont au delà des monstres.

_Alex, demandai-je sans même m'apercevoir du surnom, tu m'as bien dit que ces _choses_ n'étaient pas intelligentes. Juste rapides et cruelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Son attention se détourna des monstres et ses yeux noirs me jaugèrent un instant, attendant la suite. Il avait comprit que j'avais une idée.

_Viens ! Criai-je en l'attrapant à mon tour, le tirant vers moi. Une bête ayant sauté sur lui se retrouva au sol mais je ne pris pas la peine d'y faire attention, entraînant Alexandre Sanders sur les voitures qui se mirent à siffler leurs alarmes dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les morts-vivants se jetèrent sur les véhicules pour nous attraper mais les masses imposantes des voitures freinaient considérablement leurs tentatives. Nous sautions habilement de véhicule en véhicule, poussés par la peur et grisés par l'adrénaline. Arrivés au bout de l'allée nous descendîmes avec une vitesse étonnante, ne prenant pas le temps de songer à nos pieds meurtris par les violents chocs que nous leurs faisions subir.

_Bien joué, me lança-t-il sans même m'accorder un regard.

J'aurai pu me sentir flattée si les cris furieux des bêtes nous pourchassant n'avaient pas été aussi proches.

_Putain mais pourquoi Arthur n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin ? Hurla-t-il en regardant le ciel sombre, comme s'il attendait un miracle.

Et pour une fois, j'étais bien d'accord avec lui.

_Etrange, non ? Laissez-moi vous faire comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés __**là**__._

* * *

_**5 jours plus tôt.**_

* * *

_Que se passe-t-il, Lily ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années j'étais assise entrain de déjeuner dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'osai briser le masque d'impassibilité que revêtait mon visage en présence de mon père. Pour la première fois depuis des années je ne savais comment gérer la douleur. Car elle m'était inconnue.

_Lily, répéta mon père en face de moi, l'air visiblement inquiet.

Je n'écoutai pas. Je n'écoutai plus et continuai de remuer la cuillère dans mon bol avec rapidité. J'avais besoin de continuer ce geste, j'avais besoin de concentrer mon esprit et mon corps sur ce tourbillon de lait pour ne pas que le cauchemar défile à nouveau dans ma tête.

__Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper._

_Je courais sans plus m'arrêter, les sanglots me secouant le corps à un tel point que je trébuchai de nombreuses fois. Une obscurité dévorante m'entourait, m'étouffait, et je ne savais pas où j'allai. Par contre, je savais parfaitement ce que je fuyais. J'avais la désagréable impression que mon cœur venait de remonter dans ma gorge._

__C'est inutile, Lily. Epargne-nous cette perte de temps._

_Comment sa voix pouvait-elle demeurer juste derrière moi alors que je courai ainsi depuis une éternité ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir davantage la question que deux mains glaciales se posèrent avec force sur mes épaules, enfonçant leurs griffes acérées dans ma chair. J'ai hurlé, hurlé à m'en briser la gorge et pourtant… Aucun son ne s'échappa de ma bouche, engloutit par la noirceur du lieu où je me trouvai._

__Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera vite terminé… Je ne perds jamais de temps avec les faibles._

_Et je les ai __**senti**__. J'ai senti ses crocs aiguisés se planter dans ma gorge, sans aucune douceur. La douleur fut si puissante qu'elle me paralysa toute entière. Mais ce ne fut rien face à l'horreur qui m'assaillie lorsque j'entendis le bruit de succion résonner tout contre mon oreille. Et la __**vraie**__ douleur commença quand je sentis mon propre sang remonter vers ces deux canines. Plus cette source de vie s'échappait de mon corps, plus le froid mortel engourdissait mes muscles._

__Arthur…, murmurai-je en dernière prière alors qu'il était entrain de me __**tuer**__._

Un violent sursaut me secoua et mon bras percuta le bol, faisant se renverser le lait et tomber la cuillère qui rebondit sur le sol dans un crissement désagréable. Sans même attendre une quelconque réaction venant de la part de mon géniteur, je me précipitai dans les toilettes pour cracher la bile amère qui m'était remontée dans la gorge.

_Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? ! Tu es enceinte ? ! Mais réponds-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en frappant de grand coup contre la porte en bois qui grinça dangereusement.

_Non. J'ai juste… J'ai fais un cauchemar, c'est tout, murmurai-je en tentant de contrôler les renversements de mon estomac, en vain. Je pouvais presque sentir les crocs déchirer ma peau.

_Ouvre la porte.

Je lui obéis alors sans pour autant m'enlever du sol froid sur lequel j'étais prostré. Mon père dut juger mon état alarmant car il m'empoigna fermement avant de me conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain et de me déposer dans la baignoire. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire qu'un jet d'eau glacé se répandit sur mon corps qui se contracta violemment.

_Putain ! Hurlai-je malgré moi, retrouvant mes esprits d'un seul coup. J'essayai de sortir mais il me maintenait avec force contre le fond de la baignoire. J'arrêtai de me débattre au bout de quelques minutes et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il arrêta l'eau pour m'envelopper dans une grande serviette.

_Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, m'intima-t-il avec fureur.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que je retrouvais le semblant de père que j'avais eu avant la mort de maman.

_Dommage que je doive être dans de tel état pour qu'il me témoigne un peu d'attention._

* * *

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hurla Valentin Cooper en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'air à moitié endormi et les marques de l'oreiller encore présentes sur sa joue gauche.

_Merde ! Grinça-t-il alors qu'il faisait tomber sa brosse à dent qui, pour lui faciliter la tâche, alla se nicher sous le meuble à serviettes.

_Dieu pourquoi ne m'aime-tu pas ? Siffla-t-il à genoux, la tête en l'air alors qu'il venait de ramasser une masse de poussière en attrapant sa brosse à dent fugueuse.

Avec un soupir agacé il entreprit de se laver les dents après avoir soigneusement nettoyé sa brosse. Il décida ensuite de prendre une bonne douche puisque, dans tous les cas, il serait quand même en retard : Se réveiller à 11 heures 30 alors qu'il commençait à 10 heures, il avait fait _très_ fort sur ce coup-ci.

_'Devait bien m'arriver un jour ou l'autre à force de me coucher trop tard… Grommela-t-il en allant se laver.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était comment le réveil de son portable s'était désactivé. Il était pourtant _persuadé_ de l'avoir mit la veille ! Et il n'avait jamais eut de problèmes avec son téléphone, il fonctionnait très bien. Il doutait encore moins de sa mémoire, il se rappelait même de l'heure ou il avait branché cette maudite sonnerie. Et il n'avait simplement pas pu l'éteindre et continuer de dormir : Une fois réveillé, il mettait un temps fou à se rendormir. Alors pourquoi le réveil n'avait-il pas sonné, **bon sang** ? !

_Non…

C'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être _ça_ !

_Putain dites-moi que non, grinça-t-il, ses yeux aciers brillants de colère et les cheveux pleins de shampoing.

Sans même prendre le temps de se rincer et laissant couler l'eau, il se précipita sur une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

_Il n'aurait pas _osé_ faire _ça_ ! Siffla-t-il, alors que l'hypothèse prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans son esprit.

_Oh le con ! **Il a osé** ! _Je vais le tuer_ ! Hurla-t-il alors que la veste accrochée à son porte-manteau était la preuve de ce qu'il redoutait. Il traversa le couloir en courant, glissant en arrivant dans le salon sans même y prendre garde tant il essayait vainement de ne pas vouloir assassiner la personne en face de lui, confortablement installée dans _son_ canapé, regardant _sa_ télé.

_ALEXANDRE ETHAN SANDERS ! Rugit-il tandis que ledit Alexandre Ethan Sanders explosait de rire.

_Holà ! Lorsque tu sors le deuxième prénom ça veut dire que tu es _vraiment _en colère, hm ? Ricana-t-il, nullement effrayé.

_JE…TU… TRAITRE ! Bafouilla le blond sous le coup de la colère, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

_Un quart d'heure avant de comprendre ! C'est le temps dont a besoin ton cerveau pour se mettre en marche ?

_Pourquoi ? ! Murmura Valentin, totalement déboussolé alors qu'un air fortement amusé prenait place sur le visage du brun. La mousse coulant dans les yeux du blond le faisait cligner des paupières, lui donnant un air vulnérable craquant à souhait.

Il était l'un des rares à voir Valentin dans des situations toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres : Le blond avait une fâcheuse tendance à attirer la malchance. Cependant personne ne se doutait que le populaire Valentin était si drôle en privé. Alexandre ne s'en plaignait absolument pas : Il gardait son meilleur ami pour lui seul avec une possessivité non feinte.

_Il y a **Charlie et la Chocolaterie** qui passe à la télé, répondit-il calmement.

_Et alors ?

_J'arrive jamais à le regarder jusqu'au bout sans m'endormir…

Valentin secoua légèrement la tête pour faire partir le shampoing glissant sur son visage avant de s'approcher d'Alexandre à grande vitesse, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

_Si je comprends bien tu m'as fait sécher les cours uniquement parce qu'un film qui t'intéresse passe à la télé…

_… Et parce que je veux que tu me tiennes compagnie sinon je m'endormirai. Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai toujours adoré ta perspicacité, continua Alexandre avec un grand sourire tandis que le blond semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui.

_Tu es vraiment…

_Val, le coupa-t-il, tu fous de la mousse partout sur le tapis. Ton père va te tuer.

_Que… ? Merde ! Cria-t-il en courant vers la salle de bain.

Et, bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Il glissa et se prit lamentablement le mur avant de tomber dans le couloir en faisant un raffut épouvantable. Alexandre ne vit pas la chute mais les insultes qu'il proféra, toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, le firent presque mourir de rire.

_T'as intérêt à me faire le déjeuner, connard ! L'entendit-il menacer.

_Rêve, souffla le brun en se concentrant de nouveau sur la télé, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui te rends comme ça ?

_Disons que si t'arrêtais de me tabasser ça serait mieux, soupirai-je.

_Je suis désolé, Lily. Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il alors qu'un sanglot inattendu brisait sa voix.

_Arrête ça, crachai-je en me relevant brusquement sous ses yeux surprit.

_Quoi ?

_De pleurer ! C'est trop facile, tu sais ? D'abord on fait mal et après on s'excuse. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Merde.

_Je le sais. Depuis la mort de…, il ne continua pas sa phrase et ferma les yeux comme si le poids de la douleur était trop important.

_Tu as perdu ta femme, d'accord, je le comprends. Mais moi j'ai perdu _ma mère _! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, j'en ai bavé moi aussi. Toi tu peux trouver une autre femme, ce que tu fais très souvent, mais moi jamais je ne pourrais avoir une autre mère, tu comprends ? C'est _impossible_. La seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter c'était _toi_. Et tu n'as jamais été là pour moi ! Je me suis construite toute seule à un tel point que je n'arrive même plus à t'appeler _papa_…

J'entendais les plic-ploc réguliers des gouttes tombant de mes cheveux trempés sur le parquet de la cuisine. Et je toisai mon père, assis en face de moi, la tête entre ses mains qui me frappaient trop souvent.

Jamais je ne lui avais avoué tout ça. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de dire des choses que nous savions tout deux. Mais le fait de le dire à haute voix m'enleva une certaine souffrance qui se muât en peine lorsque je constatai à quel point la perte d'un être pouvait en détruire d'autres. L'amour était bonheur autant qu'il pouvait être condamnation. Mon père était condamné à la violence et moi à la souffrance.

_Je vais essayer de changer.

_Ne me fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras jamais. J'ai trop souffert pour endurer une autre déception.

_C'est plus fort que moi. Je voudrais oublier tout ça, faire mon deuil mais… Tu lui ressemble tellement, Lily. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme qui me rappelle constamment _sa mort_.

Je le savais. Les dés étaient jetés depuis si longtemps, maintenant. Rien ne pourrait plus changer.

_Tu devrais chérir ce fantôme.

_Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il en relevant ses yeux emplis de larmes sur moi.

Et je me disais alors que lui aussi était mon fantôme du passé, d'un paradis que je ne pourrai plus jamais retrouver. Nous étions brisés et c'était tout, fin de l'histoire de la famille Constance.

Soudainement la menace que représentait Arthur et la douleur que j'avais pus ressentir devant l'illusion que je m'étais faite de lui me semblèrent dérisoires en face du plus grand démon que je connaissais.

_Moi-même._

* * *

Confortablement installé dans le canapé et complètement sec, cette fois-ci, Valentin regardait son ami avec un léger sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Alexandre avait une manie bien particulière pour un jeune de son age : Au lieu de boire des boissons alcoolisées ou bien l'incontournable coca, monsieur préférait prendre du thé à la menthe. Que ce soit matin, midi ou soir, l'adolescent prenait toujours le temps de déguster son breuvage favori. Le blond avait failli mourir de rire la fois ou, en soirée, il avait refusé un whisky et avait poliment demandé à leur hôte un thé à la menthe. Et la manière particulièrement efféminée avec laquelle il buvait ne faisait que renforcer son sourire.

_T'arrête de te foutre de moi, siffla le brun en portant la tasse à ses lèvres sans détacher son regard du poste de télé.

Le blond ricana sans répondre et continua son observation. Son amusement se calma bien vite, cependant, lorsqu'il songea que cette manie lui avait été inculquée par Arthur lui-même. Le vampire avait fortement influencé Alexandre ou bien ce dernier l'avait prit pour modèle, il ne saurait vraiment le dire avec exactitude. Que ce soit dans les vêtements ou dans l'attitude, le brun avait acquis la classe indéniable qui se dégageait d'Arthur. Et c'était _la seule_ bonne influence que le démon avait sur lui. Pour le reste, Alexandre ne distinguait par forcément le bien du mal, faisant tout pour satisfaire Arthur. Et toutes ces choses blessaient continuellement Valentin qui se rappelait à chaque observation que son ami, _son meilleur ami_, avait fait le vœu de devenir un vampire. D'être un monstre..

Bien sûr, Valentin avait tenté de le raisonner. En vain. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir face au héros qu'était Arthur dans l'esprit du brun. Alors il avait laissé faire, voyant qu'Alexandre souffrait de cette situation, ne pouvant choisir entre eux. Et le plus étrange dans cette histoire c'était la relation qu'il entretenait lui-même avec Arthur. Il n'y avait pas de haine, juste un profond amusement ou bien de l'agacement au pire des cas. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient _parfaitement_. Un jour Arthur avait avoué qu'il était comme lui, autrefois. Valentin n'avait pas sut comment prendre cet aveu mais s'était senti vraiment mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de lien avec lui.

Puis il y avait eu Lily. _Sa Lily_. Il avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle, quoiqu'on en dise. Après leur dernière dispute qui brisa leur relation quelques années auparavant, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être très attentif à ses agissements. Cela avait été très furtif, bien évidemment. Mais pas assez pour le vampire cependant. Ce fut donc de sa faute si le démon s'était intéressé à elle. _Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais_.

Le vampire était très curieux. Pas par curiosité pure, non. Uniquement car c'était en apprenant les secrets qu'on pouvait contrôler les gens. Il avait voulu comprendre quel genre de fille avait pu toucher le cœur du blond. Cœur qui était si insaisissable en général. Et elle lui avait plus au delà des mots.

Cependant Valentin n'était plus d'humeur à laisser le démon faire ses griffes(ou ses crocs, tout était relatif) sur lui, non. Il lui avait prit son meilleur ami, il ne lui laisserait certainement pas son amour. Même s'il avait été idiot, il ferait tout pour la protéger. Et si elle était décidée à se damner malgré tout et bien… Il se damnerait avec elle.

_Tu penses encore à elle, hein ? Cracha le brun avec amertume.

La jalousie d'Alexandre était née au fur et à mesure du temps. Premièrement lorsqu'il avait comprit son amour pour la jolie rousse, deuxièmement lorsqu'il avait constaté l'intérêt du vampire pour cette même jolie rousse.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous, merde ? ! Elle est belle, _d'accord_, même si elle a de petits seins, mais comment pouvez vous être intéressés par cette fille **détestable **? Là ça me dépasse ! Elle fait presque toujours la gueule, remballe tout le monde…

Il fallait aussi noter que lorsque le brun s'était amusé à copier Arthur dans sa phase « emmerdons Lily Constance » il avait été fortement surpris de la répartie que possédait la jeune fille. Cette chose si particulière qui amusait tant Arthur et Valentin agaçait profondément Alexandre et Laurie qui avaient tendance à être mauvais perdants et rancuniers. Ils n'avaient pas la perspicacité de Valentin et Arthur pour comprendre que si la jeune fille était constamment sur la défensive c'était surtout pour ne pas être blessée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par la vie. C'était une **écorchée vive**, comme Arthur et lui. Un animal blessé qui n'hésitait pas à mordre le plus violemment possible pour pouvoir s'échapper des mains trop caressantes. Mais Alexandre et Laurie ne le comprenaient pas. Ils avaient été trop choyés pour ça.

_Si tu la connaissais vraiment tu ne parlerais pas comme ça, répondis le blond, plongé dans ses souvenirs dans lesquels Lily enlevait son masque d'impassibilité qui déstabilisait tant de monde aujourd'hui.

_Allons bon ! Est-elle seulement capable de sourire autrement qu'ironiquement ?

_Ce qui est très drôle, vois-tu, c'est qu'elle est exactement comme toi quand on y réfléchit bien. Alors c'est vraiment étrange que tu détestes son attitude… Aurais-tu des choses à reprocher à ton propre comportement ? Insinua innocemment Valentin en regardant ses ongles tandis qu'Alexandre le fusillait du regard.

_Je n'ai pas son caractère de merde !

_Vraiment ? Continua le blond en haussant les sourcils, affichant un air faussement étonné.

_Bon, changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Grinça-t-il alors que le blond savourait sa victoire.

_Comme le sujet : J'ose honteusement faire sécher mon meilleur ami pour mâter un film sans m'endormir ?

_T'exagères ! Ne fais pas comme si tu regrettais les heures maudites !

Les heures maudites étaient les trois heures du mardi après midi : Deux heures de sport avec le fanatique totalement timbré, Monsieur Albertini, et l'heure d'histoire avec Madame Mime. Elle ne s'appelait pas ainsi, bien sûr, mais la femme avait tendance à faire le cours avec une gestuelle très développée tout en se déplaçant continuellement dans la salle, donnant un résultat assez comique au final.

_Oh que oui ! Comment vais-je survivre sans la fameuse haleine de Madame Mime ! Ciel, je vais de ce pas me suicider ! Fit mine de s'horrifier Valentin en attrapant la cueillere dont s'était servi Alexandre pour la placer sur son cœur.

_Technique originale, commenta le brun en haussant un sourcil.

_Je suis entrain de m'enfoncer une cueillere en plein cœur et toi tu ne réagis même pas ! S'indigna le blond.

_Oh, j'attends juste de voir du sang. Après je paniquerai.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec sérieux puis éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Adam fixait distraitement le reflet des flammes s'étirer contre les murs de son appartement. Il ne prêtait ainsi nullement attention au monologue incessant de Jeanne puisqu'il lui suffisait de placer quelques « tu as tout à fait raison » pour la contenter.

_…ne pourrais pas essayer de le raisonner ?

_Hm.

_Tu sais que ça peut nous porter préjudice ! La manière dont il agit me dépasse…

_Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de cœur ? Siffla-t-il en se détournant à regret de sa contemplation.

Le vampire n'avait aucunement besoin d'avoir suivit la conversation car ces temps-ci elle tournait uniquement autour de deux personnes: Arthur et Lily.

_Parce que les vampires ont un cœur, peut-être ? Ricana-t-elle avec amertume.

_Je ne parle pas des vampires en général mais de _toi_. Tu as tellement été blessée jadis que tu préfère toujours te réfugier dans la masse : Il est dit que les vampires sont immondes alors soyons immondes ! Continua-t-il en imitant sa voix à la perfection.

_Tu m'emmerdes, Garnier, feula-t-elle, ses yeux rubis brillants de hargne.

_Certes oui, trésor. Sache que tu me fais le même effet, soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses boucles dorées qui s'emmêlèrent davantage.

Il entendit ses talons d'une hauteur stupéfiante claquer sur le sol avant de sentir ses longs bras blancs s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il ne la repoussa pas mais grimaça d'ennui, trop habitué à ses caprices.

_Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il puisse être attaché à cette humaine ? Ronronna-t-elle à son oreille.

_Qui cherche-tu à convaincre ? Répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle se retirait vivement, vexée.

_J'ai été attaché à une humaine. Ce n'est pas une chose impossible, continua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Il serra les dents lorsqu'il l'entendit éclater de rire.

_Mon pauvre Adam, entre Arthur et toi c'est le jour et la nuit ! O'brian, amoureux d'une simple humaine ? Ce serait vraiment hi-la-rant ! Expliqua-t-elle en finissant dans un fou rire qui le fit feuler à son tour.

_Un conseil d'amie, mon cœur, tu n'aurais jamais dû traîner avec ces abrutis de Cullen ! Bientôt tu voudras me faire le remake de la Petite Maison Dans La Prairie version vampire. **C'est d'un ridicule** !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne partageait pas la même vision que les Cullen, en réalité. Même s'il était loin de posséder la cruauté froide d'Arthur et Jeanne. Cependant il appréciait sincèrement Emmett et Alice, quant au reste, il avouait facilement qu'Isabella, Edward et leur bonheur parfait avec Renesmée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne devait pas être fait pour les _Happy Ending_.

_Je ne parle pas d'amour mais de sentiment, avoua-t-il enfin.

Le silence qui lui répondit montrait bien l'incrédulité de la blonde. Elle avait uniquement dit ça pour le provoquer, ne sachant pas ce qu'il en pensait réellement.

_Tu ne plaisante pas.

_Non.

_Très bien, reprit-elle d'un air agacé avant de planter son sublime corps devant lui. Mains sur les hanches elle le toisait d'un air joueur et Adam se dit l'espace d'un instant qu'il comprenait comment autant de vampires pouvaient tomber sous son charme. Jeanne Benes était aussi belle que terrible, comme une aube naissante qui grandissait majestueusement dans le ciel, sa beauté et ses caprices enveloppait son entourage d'une admiration muette.

_Je vais surveiller cette histoire de très près…

_Ne touche pas…, la coupa-t-il avant de se faire couper à son tour.

_Je ne toucherai pas à la gamine, ne t'inquiète pas, indiqua-t-elle, agacée. Je vais donc garder un œil sur leur relation. Et si jamais je vois ne serais-ce que l'once d'un sentiment autre que néfaste chez Arthur envers elle je…

Elle y réfléchit intensément sous les yeux intéressés d'Adam.

_Je m'engage à devenir son garde du corps officiel.

Il haussa ses fins sourcils et son nez se plissa imperceptiblement.

_Toi ? La grande Jeanne Benes réduite à protéger une simple humaine ? S'exclama-t-il pompeusement.

_Si Arthur tient réellement à elle, je parle de notre Arthur : légende _vivante_ dans le monde vampirique de part sa cruauté, je tuerai quiconque osera toucher un seul de ses cheveux roux, clama-t-elle férocement.

Et Adam sut alors qu'elle disait vrai. C'était fou à quel point Arthur pouvait entraîner ce genre de comportement : La loyauté et la fidélité primaient dans tous les cas _pour lui_ et ce, peut importait si cela demandait des sacrifices. Même Adam lui-même reconnaissait être emplit de cette ferveur étrange à l'égard d'Arthur. Comme s'il était son roi, son guide. Malgré sa folie et ses côtés sombres, le démon utilisait sa propre ombre pour protéger son entourage, quoiqu'il en dise.

_Arthur était le protecteur des âmes perdues, des humanités déchues._

Cependant, pour l'instant, Adam se concentra vivement sur l'expression déterminée de la magnifique vampire. Tout ceci risquait de prendre une tournure fortement amusante. Pour lui, bien sûr, pas pour elle.

_Je serais ton témoin. Tu ne devras pas trahir ta promesse.

Son assurance flancha devant la sienne. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'Arthur ne ressentait rien d'autre que du désir pour la gamine. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Le jeu allait être d'autant plus divertissant.

_Au fait… Comment avance les choses avec William ? Lança-t-il pour la perturber davantage en changeant de sujet.

Rares étaient les moments où Adam parvenait à déstabiliser Jeanne alors, quand l'occasion se présentait, il s'en donnait à cœur joie avec un plaisir malsain. La moue boudeuse qu'elle afficha le fit sourire.

_Il ne me parle plus que pour m'insulter.

_Tu as essayé de le violer…

_Pour si peu ! Tu sais combien d'hommes et de vampires aimeraient que je les viole, cracha-t-elle avec humeur en balançant sa lourde chevelure blonde sur son dos cambré.

Oh que oui il le savait.

_Il était amoureux de toi, tu as bafoué ses sentiments, indiqua-t-il, amusé au possible.

_Connerie ! Ricana-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec naturel.

_Je suis désirable, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fixant les flammes comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

Si William arrivait à faire douter Jeanne Benes cela voulait forcément dire que le jeune vampire avait une grande chance de remporter un peu plus que les autres. Cela promettait d'être _vraiment _intéressant.

_Mais oui, Jeanne, mais oui, soupira-t-il en se gardant bien de révéler ses pensées. Il la sentit se détendre considérablement et ils se plongèrent tout deux dans la contemplation du feu.

Parfois les gens la prenait pour sa sœur. Tous les deux grands, le nez fin et les cheveux bouclés couleur or. Parfois Adam se disait aussi que mentalement elle n'était pas loin d'être sa sœur.

_Parfois._

* * *

La détonation d'un briquet retentit, très vite suivit d'une flamme qui éclaira fugacement les traits d'Arthur, creusant encore plus ses cernes noirs. Une fois la cigarette allumée, la caverne se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité. Allongé sur le sol, il semblait vouloir se fondre dans la pierre et le fait d'être entouré par de nombreuses figures démoniaques taillées à même la roche ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. _Quand on était un monstre on ne craignait pas ses semblables songeait-il parfois_.

Il tira une bouffée et la recrachât, _lentement_. Le temps que ses yeux surdéveloppés puissent apprécier les formes vagues que créait la fumée en s'éparpillant au-dessus de lui. Il n'aimait pas la cigarette, son odeur l'incommodait grandement. Néanmoins il aimait voir la fumée s'étirer lentement, faisant dériver son imagination. Certains aimaient voir des formes dans les nuages, lui c'était dans les fumées de cigarette. Chacun son truc.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Depuis qu'il avait vu l'air terrifié de Lily, en fait. Même si elle avait déjà manifesté de l'inquiétude jamais elle n'avait eut pareille expression. Non, Lily était méfiante et craintive envers lui mais la veille, il le savait pertinemment, elle avait eu _peur_. Ce qui l'arrangeait, dans un sens. Elle avait tendance à être trop rassurée lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Il ricana et son rire se propagea dans la salle, renvoyant un écho désagréable même à ses propres oreilles.

Il l'avait fait exprès. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle puisse l'idéaliser. Le fait qu'elle puisse voir en lui autre que ce qu'il était _réellement_. Il était un monstre et n'avait aucune compassion, elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance, non. Il avait dut mettre les points sur les « i ». De manière très abrupte, certes, mais au moins tout était clair pour elle comme pour lui.

Le démon pensait sérieusement à manquer quelques jours le lycée. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas _la_ revoir et, de l'autre, car tous ces cours inutiles pour lui étaient une perte de temps considérable.

_Oui ? Répondit-il en décrochant son portable avant même qu'il ne vibre.

_T'avais raison, entendit-il Cassandre murmurer.

_Lorsque j'ai raison c'est toujours une mauvaise nouvelle, soupira-t-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

_Les loups-garous primaires ont bien passés un pacte avec les Anciennes.

_Ca va créer de sacrées emmerdes. Tu es sur le terrain ?

_Comme convenu, chuchota-t-elle et il en conclut que les bêtes n'étaient pas loin.

_Je veux que tu prennes la seconde garde avec toi. Avec les plus faibles de la première. Ne tente aucun contact, évitez-les au maximum. Je compte sur toi et Peter pour les surveiller attentivement.

_D'accord. Les Volturis…

_On laisse tomber pour le moment. Si les sorcières décident de s'en mêler cela me préoccupe beaucoup plus qu'Aro et sa bande d'enfoirés.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit un rapport détaillé.

_Adam et Jeanne ?

_Laisse-les avec moi. William aussi. Je sens que je vais bientôt être visé.

_Ne sois pas si pessimiste, souffla-t-elle.

_Pessimiste ? Non. Réaliste sans doute : Je préfère équilibrer les forces plutôt que de me retrouver seul face à ces harpies, grinça-t-il.

_Il n'y en a aucune dans la ville et les loups-garous ne se déplaceront qu'au dernier moment, tu le sais.

_Les loups-garous primaires ne m'inquiètent pas pour l'instant. Mais je puis t'assurer que dans quelques jours des sorcières prendront place ici. C'est une intuition qui se confirmera dans les jours à venir, c'est une certitude.

_Merde, l'entendit-il jurer.

_Je vais mettre les autres sur le coup. Tu me contactes au moindre détail qui puisse te sembler suspect.

_Bien. Et elle raccrocha.

_Cela se rapprochait inexorablement, il le sentait._

* * *

_**Lily Constance, Valentin Cooper, Alexandre Sanders et Arthur O'brian manquèrent ainsi à l'appel le mardi.**_

* * *

_Freine mais freine bordel de merde !

_Je suis désolée, hurlai-je horrifié alors que j'avais manqué de peu un arbre en conduisant la voiture d'Elena.

_Lily t'es vraiment une catastrophe !

_Je sais, je sais ! Pardon ! Tu veux que je me frappe pour corriger cette erreur impardonnable ? Lançai-je précipitamment.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de tirer le frein à main d'un coup sec avant de couper le contact.

_Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter avant que ça ne te rentre dans la tête ? Quand je te demande de freiner la première fois tu m'écoute au lieu de continuer ton petit chemin !

Je déglutissais lentement devant ses yeux azurs furieux. J'avais tendance à être assez déconcentrée lorsque je conduisais : J'enchaînai avec difficulté les conseils de mon amie et nous mettais dans des situations assez catastrophiques. De ce fait, Vincent s'amusait à m'appeler kamikaze. Un surnom vraiment mérité même si je n'osais pas l'avouer.

_Mais je croyais avoir le temps de tourner, gémissais-je pitoyablement, tentant de me justifier.

_Ce qui n'a pas été le cas puisque tu allais _trop vite_, et on n'aurait pas faillit se prendre un arbre si tu m'avais écouté ! Siffla-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, son beau visage rougit par la colère.

Je m'aplatissais vivement sur mon siège sans répliquer. C'était drôle de voir à quel point mon assurance pouvait diminuer lorsque j'avais le volant en main. Ces petits entraînements dans les collines à côté de la ville m'aidaient grandement à progresser même si je ne nous épargnai pas de petites (ou grandes) frayeurs de temps à autre. Je n'avais pas encore mon code mais, au cours d'un pari stupide avec Vincent, Elena avait vu mes nombreux problèmes liés aux voitures. Elle avait donc décidé de m'aider à vaincre ces « inconvénients ».

_Excusez-moi mais… Je crois qu'il faut que je sorte, souffla Vincent, le visage blanc comme neige. Il quitta la banquette arrière avec une telle vitesse que je me vexais un instant.

_T'en veux une ? Demanda Elena tout en me tendant une cigarette que j'acceptai volontiers avec un petit sourire. Le cendrier du véhicule était empli de mégots : Elena avait tendance à enchaîner les cigarettes lorsqu'elle était stressée. Et je lui en procurais chaque mercredi après-midi, du stress.

_Je n'aurai jamais mon permis, constatai-je, ne pouvant nier l'évidence.

_Passe d'abord ton code et après tu pourras t'inquiéter pour ton permis.

_Mais j'ai failli me prendre six arbres en moins de deux heures !

_Sept, entendis-je Vincent corriger alors qu'il marchait un peu, sans doute pour éviter de vomir.

Elena gloussa alors que je commençai à me taper la tête contre le volant.

_Enfin, tu as quand même progressé !

Je relevai les yeux, intrigué par les dires de Vincent.

_Il y a quatre semaines t'en étais à neuf. T'as diminué ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que je remontai la vitre avec colère pour ne plus l'entendre.

_Oui, avec un peu de chance dans un ou deux ans tu pourras parcourir dix mètres sans tenter de tuer la végétation se trouvant à proximité, enchaîna Elena alors que Vincent éclatait de rire.

_Vous pouvez pas compatir un peu à mon malheur ? Bande de malotru ! M'indignai-je sans parvenir à cacher mon sourire.

_Moi je compatis surtout avec ma voiture qui risque sa vie tous les mercredis ! Railla Elena alors que Vincent remontait derrière nous.

_Tu exagères !

_Demande à Titine si j'exagère !

Oui. Elena avait baptisé sa voiture _Titine_.

_Alors ça commence par « va » et ça se finit par « foutre », rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

_Vas te faire foutre ?

_Wahou ! Ton intelligence se développe, s'extasia faussement Vincent devant la réponse d'Elena.

_Ouais. Presque autant que ta connerie, répliquai-je à sa place

_Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? ! Gémit-il en portant la main à son cœur.

_Parce que tu es débile ? Proposai-je innocemment alors qu'Elena tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa cigarette tellement elle riait.

_Méchante fille !

_Toujours, approuvai-je avec un grand sourire.

* * *

La journée du jeudi se déroula normalement. Par normalement j'entendais que le vampire n'était toujours pas dans les parages. Officiellement c'était la grippe, officieusement… J'essayai de le découvrir présentement, alors que je me tenais dans le salon de Valentin.

_Il n'est pas d'humeur en ce moment, répondit Alexandre à la place de Valentin qui se tenait silencieusement contre le bar.

_Pas d'humeur ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas d'humeur » ? Il a des problèmes avec l'œil du diable ? Demandai-je, inquiète malgré moi.

Les yeux sombres d'Alexandre posés sur moi me mettaient fortement mal à l'aise.. Il n'aimait pas le fait que je sois au courant, visiblement. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'air trop calme de Valentin. Je craignais plus la colère enfouie du blond que celle très percevable du brun. Lorsque j'avais raconté la soirée de lundi à Valentin, le mercredi soir, j'avais cru qu'il avait laissé tomber son portable tant il avait mit du temps à me répondre correctement.

_Ca ne te regarde pas, siffla finalement Alexandre, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de toute façon ? !

_Je…

Oui, « je » quoi ? Je m'étais attaché à lui au point de pouvoir accepter ses penchants les plus sombres. J'avais eu besoin de temps, certes. J'avais peur de mourir, c'était une évidence. Néanmoins je refusai de continuer à vivre sans ce qu'il m'apportait. Comment ignorer l'existence d'un _vampire_ ? C'était comme si vous étiez aveugle et que vous recouvriez soudainement la vue : Impossible d'accepter de fermer les yeux une fois que ces trop belles couleurs avaient défilées devant vous. Et ce, peu importe la douleur que ces dites couleurs pouvaient engendrer dans vos yeux si peu habitués à la lumière.

J'avais assez souffert pour résister à toutes les épreuves qu'il allait m'infliger. Car c'était _une épreuve_ qu'il m'avait fait subir. C'était à son contact que j'avais appris à penser de manière tordue. A penser comme lui. Inconsciemment il le savait. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'affronter. Parce que s'engager avec moi allait impliquer beaucoup trop de choses.

Alors j'allai laisser faire le destin. Arthur m'avait montré son véritable visage, il avait levé le masque des convenances et m'avait fait voyager à travers ses plus sombres aspects. C'était à mon tour de me dévoiler, d'abandonner la carapace qui m'avait protégée depuis tant d'année. La souffrance était inévitable mais ça en valait le coup. Mon lien avec Arthur en valait le coup.

_Tu quoi ? S'agaça Alexandre devant mon manque de réaction.

_Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout.

Je vis Valentin baisser la tête alors qu'un sourire amer naissait sur son visage.

_A quel point est-ce dangereux ? Je veux dire… Ce qu'il entreprend ?

Alexandre soupira longuement avant de me répondre.

_C'est risqué.

_Il est puissant.

_Ce n'est pas le seul vampire puissant, me coupa-t-il, et je te conseille de faire profil bas ma belle. Il a des tonnes d'espions qui le surveillent : Si jamais ils se doutent qu'une humaine est au courant tu risques de payer cher ce secret. Les Volturis pardonnent rarement…

_Arrête Alex, grinça Valentin en relevant la tête, une lueur glaciale dans ses yeux acier.

_Mais c'est vrai, putain ! On peut tout faire foirer si jamais une phrase concernant le sujet nous échappe !

_Vous aussi vous risquez de mourir, rétorquai-je sèchement.

_Ils savent que je vais devenir un vampire, _moi_.

_Et Val ? Raillai-je.

L'assurance méprisable du brun s'ébranla avant qu'une froideur encore plus prononcée ne s'installe sur ses traits.

_Arthur n'a pas encore vraiment décidé. Mais il le protège pour l'instant.

_Tu l'as dit : _pour l'instant_.

J'acceptai beaucoup de chose venant d'Arthur. Je lui passai tout sauf Valentin. Qu'il transforme Alexandre si ça lui chantait, mais pas Val. _Ce serait la seule chose que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner_. Et s'il osait le tuer je savais pertinemment que je ferai tout pour lui faire payer ce crime. Durant quelques secondes un avenir des plus sombre se dessina devant mes yeux. Je le chassai en secouant légèrement la tête. Alexandre se tenait devant moi, son visage haineux à cinq centimètres du mien.

_Tu devrais arrêter avec ce jeu là. Tu n'as pas idée dans quoi tu t'embarques.

_Oh que si, je le sais. Je tiens à Arthur et à Valentin autant que toi si ce n'est plus. Alors ne me demande pas d'oublier l'affaire parce que toi, à ma place, tu ne le ferais pas.

Il demeura silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ses prunelles noires sondant les miennes avec attention.

_Ca suffit, souffla Valentin en nous poussant, Alex rentre chez toi. J'ai à lui parler.

_Tu ne…

_Alex, le coupa-t-il, s'il te plait va-t'en.

Les mâchoires du brun se contractèrent et un rictus mauvais déforma ses traits avant qu'il ne parte en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

_Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si tu laissais les choses telles quelles le sont, déclara Valentin en se baladant dans la pièce, tu le laisserais s'éloigner de toi et il disparaîtrait de ta vie… Mais tu as toujours adoré compliquer la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il plus doucement en posant son regard sur moi.

_J'ai un caractère assez difficile à maîtriser, j'en conviens.

_Je te comprends. Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à m'éloigner d'Arthur. C'est vraiment un personnage fascinant.

_Tu n'as pas peur ? Soufflai-je.

_Les seuls moments où j'ai peur c'est lorsque tu es impliqué dans l'histoire.

_C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai plus peur pour toi que pour moi.

Il ricana avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Toi je ne sais pas mais moi j'ai décidé d'être _moi-même_.

Son regard intrigué ne m'échappa pas.

_J'ai parlé à mon père… Ca ne s'arrangera pas mais au moins j'ai mis les choses à plat. Et ça m'a fait du bien, étrangement. Je crois que j'ai tendance à sous-estimer le potentiel de la parole. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ça m'a fait comprendre que rien ne pourra m'effrayer plus que mon passé. Mes fantômes sont bien plus insupportables que n'importe quel vampire. Alors j'ai décidé d'avancer, d'arrêter d'être la pauvre fille torturée. Je vais m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres et la vie fera ce qu'elle a décidé de moi, déclarai-je avant de m'installer à ses côtés. Il glissa sur le sol et je le rejoignis.

_S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a toujours bluffé chez toi c'est ta force de caractère, chuchota-t-il en plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules.

_Tu peux parler ! T'es comme moi.

_Non. Je ne vis pas tout ce que tu endures. Je ne supporte pas le même poids que toi, Lily.

_C'est toi qui m'as fait devenir comme ça, murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, j'ai toujours pris exemple sur toi au collège. Jamais je n'avais vu un mec avec une aussi grande gueule, continuai-je en fermant les yeux.

_J'avais perdu ma mère, fallait pas m'emmerder.

_Justement ! Moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie : pleurer sans arrêt. Et toi tu te moquais de tout, même de ta propre souffrance. La tête haute et le regard hardi. Je me rappelle la première fois ou je t'ai regardé dans les yeux : Tu ne cillais jamais, que ce soit pour moi ou les autres.

Un sourire triste naquit sur mes lèvres.

__T'étais mon héros_.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi des larmes brouillèrent subitement ma vue et ma gorge se serra.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Lily.

_Moi aussi.

_J'ai l'impression qu'une chose horrible va arriver.

_Je sais, soufflai-je alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

_Je te protégerais.

Sa chaleur me réconforta et je laissai libre cours à mes larmes.

__T'es mon héros_, ricanai-je.

_Oui, si je ne suis pas ton petit ami alors je serais ton héros.

_J'ai besoin de temps.

_Tu l'aimes ?

_J'ai des sentiments pour lui. J'en ai aussi pour toi. Voilà pourquoi je ne choisirai aucun de vous deux.

Je sentis son regard gris se poser sur moi.

_Je vais d'abord guérir et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. J'arrive à peine à gérer ma propre souffrance, comment veux-tu que je sois une bonne petite amie si je ne parviens même pas à soulager la douleur de celui que j'aime ? Je ne pourrais pas tenir dans une relation, même si j'aimerais pouvoir le faire : Je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça. _Laisse-moi devenir quelqu'un de grand pour vous mériter tous les deux_.

_Tu es déjà devenu quelqu'un de grand. Il faut seulement que tu ouvres les yeux, maintenant.

_Tu m'as manqué, soufflai-je en contenant avec peine les sanglots dans ma voix.

_… Tu restes manger avec moi ce soir ?

_D'accord.

* * *

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant de longues minutes. Valentin se contentait de la serrer fort contre son cœur. Ils allaient affronter ça ensemble, comme toujours. Et peu importait qui était Arthur pour elle. Petit ami ou autre. Lui il était _son héros_.

_Et c'était mieux que n'importe quel autre titre._

* * *

Je l'avais su avant même de l'avoir revu : _Il m'ignorait_. Plus un regard, pas même le témoignage d'une indifférence froide, non. C'était comme si je n'existai pas. J'encaissai le choc sans protester. C'était à moi de faire mes preuves et à lui de revenir vers moi. Je n'allai pas me traîner à ses pieds.

Nous étions le vendredi après midi, en cours de math. **Et Arthur était revenu**. Toujours aussi superbe dans sa froideur hautaine, toujours aussi démoniaque. Mais je ne pensai pas à ce genre de chose, non. A vrai dire je tentais vainement de ne pas me faire engloutir par une vague d'ennui. Le professeur expliquait un exercice à une élève passée au tableau et nous, pauvre première littéraire que nous étions, endurions ce cours maudit sans mot dire. Les tables étaient disposées en U. Ainsi, en face de Vincent et moi se trouvait Laurie, Alexandre, Arthur et Valentin dans l'ordre. Inutile de préciser que cette heure servait généralement à un concours de regards méprisant. Néanmoins l'emmerdement général avait laissé place à une léthargie commune. Je m'amusai à déplacer mon stylo bic de gauche à droite entre mes mains, de plus en plus rapidement, sous le regard endormi de mon meilleur ami. Et c'est à cet instant précis que ma plus grande connerie jamais commise débuta.

Le stylo glissa soudainement vers le rebord de la table avec une vitesse telle que je ne pus l'empêcher de tomber et mes mains se refermèrent alors sur le vide dans un claquement sec qui attira l'attention du rang en face de nous. La tête que j'affichai, complètement dépitée, éveilla Vincent qui se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Je l'ignorai royalement, concentrée sur mon pauvre stylo seul au beau milieu d'un vide hostile.

En temps normal je me serai simplement levé pour le récupérer. J'aurai continué à garder mon masque d'impassibilité et n'aurai certainement pas osé dévoiler mon côté stupide en public. Mais j'avais décidé de changer. J'avais envie de m'amuser, cette fois. Et sous les yeux des gens les plus populaires et les plus coincés de ma génération en plus !

_Passe-moi le lacet d'une de tes converses, chuchotai-je à Vincent, ne quittant pas ma victime des yeux.

_Hein ?

_Dépêche-toi ! Grinçai-je alors qu'il s'exécutait en me jetant un regard curieux.

Lorsque j'eus récupéré le lacet, je commençai à créer ce qui ressemblait fortement à un nœud coulant, ignorant les airs stupéfaits qu'affichaient Vincent, Sarah : Ma voisine de table, et ceux d'en face.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, siffla-t-il, attirant l'attention de la classe sur mes actions.

_Je vais chasser le bic ! Annonçai-je triomphalement alors que je testai la résistance du nœud.

_Euh…

Sans plus de cérémonie je fis tournoyer le lacet au-dessus de ma tête tandis que Sarah et Vincent plongeaient simultanément leurs têtes entre leurs bras pour étouffer leurs fous rire naissants. Cependant je devais admettre que les expressions présentes sur les visages de ceux d'en face étaient cent fois plus amusantes que ma petite mise en scène. Laurie avait la bouche grande ouverte et me fixait sans bouger. Alexandre, tête appuyée sur sa main droite, haussait son sourcil gauche en signe de surprise totale. Arthur, la main tenant encore son stylo appuyé contre sa copie, braquait sur moi ses yeux rubis (pour la première fois de la journée). Et Valentin s'était appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés, en souriant grandement devant mes agissements : Lui, par contre, était habitué à mes débilités que je ne montrais que dans de très rares moments.

Je lançai ma corde improvisée qui alla s'écraser lamentablement à quarante bons centimètres de ma proie, accentuant les rires silencieux qui avaient commencé dans la classe.

_Fichtre, il résiste l'animal !

Je ne jetai qu'un bref coup d'œil à Vincent qui semblait s'étrangler et n'osai pas lever les yeux pour voir la réaction du vampire. Au bout de quelques essais non concluants pendant que le professeur demeurait plongé dans son tableau, une idée prodigieusement géniale germât dans mon esprit.

_Je sais !

Prenant un de mes autres stylos bics, je l'attachai fermement au lacet et le lança plus loin que mon premier stylo, sur la même trajectoire. En tirant le lacet, le second stylo rencontra le premier et l'entraîna vers moi.

_Je suis un génie… Hep ! Merde !

C'était sans compter sur la résistance du nœud qui se déliât, laissant sur place mes deux stylos bics. Ma tête rencontra la table dans un bruit sourd pendant que les trois quarts des élèves explosaient de rire le plus silencieusement possible. J'apercevais Vincent gesticuler sur sa chaise, une main sur la bouche et les yeux débordant de larmes. Au moins mes malheurs faisaient rire songeai-je avec ironie.

J'allai attraper ma gomme lorsque Sarah et Vincent, toujours pliés de rire, se jetèrent sur moi pour m'empêcher de commettre une autre erreur.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va marcher, laissez-moi faire ! Clamai-je avec fougue alors qu'ils ricanaient comme des hyènes. J'attachai (solidement cette fois) la gomme au lacet et relançai mon projectile plus loin que les deux stylos. Cette fois ci le nœud tenu bon et mes stylos revinrent lentement mais sûrement vers moi.

J'étais géniale, j'étais douée, j'étais splendide, j'étais incomparable…

_Mademoiselle Constance ?

…J'étais dans la merde.

Oui, parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'être à moitié avachie sur la table en tenant un lacet de chaussures transformé en lasso qui entraînait deux stylos et une gomme n'était certainement pas une attitude digne d'une élève de 17 ans.

_Euh, oui ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire innocent, tenant toujours mon lacet. L'air désespéré de Monsieur Martin était assez comique à voir et j'aurai sans doute ris si je n'avais pas été en si mauvaise posture.

_Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ? Me lança-t-il en contenant mal un sourire pendant que Vincent ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser.

_Mon stylo est tombé, déclarai-je sérieusement.

_Ce qui est fâcheux, nous sommes d'accord, continua-t-il, entrant dans mon jeu sous les yeux amusés de la salle.

_Certes ! Donc j'ai tenté un sauvetage très discret !

_Nous n'avons pas la même conception du mot « discret »…

Un rire secoua la classe alors que je baissai la tête, cachant mon sourire coupable

_Donc, en résumé, vous avez fait un sauvetage à l'aide d'un lacet, d'un deuxième stylo et d'une gomme ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

_Non ! Le premier sauvetage a été assuré par le second stylo qui, par manque d'expérience, s'est perdu en route…

_D'où l'emploi obligatoire de la gomme, je présume.

_Exactement ! Etant plutôt lourde j'ai compris qu'elle allait pouvoir secourir les deux stylos sans se perdre en route, _elle_.

_Et vous n'avez pas envisagé une seule seconde que vous lever pour ramasser votre stylo serait plus efficace ?

Il se pencha et ramassa mes affaires pour me les tendre avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants.

_Je ne voulais pas déranger votre cours…

_Qui est très intéressant à vos yeux, n'est-il pas ?

_Oh oui monsieur ! Je hochai la tête avec vigueur, comme une fervente admiratrice des maths.

_Et vous ne vous foutriez pas de ma gueule, par pur hasard ? Questionna-t-il en croisant les bras alors que des rires résonnaient dans la salle.

_Oui ! Enfin, je veux dire non ! J'oserai pas…

_Hypocrite, ricana-t-il.

Vincent renversa la tête en arrière pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire et mon masque de sérieux se fissura.

_Uniquement lorsque ma vie est en jeu, concédai-je.

_Vous avez un instinct de survie, c'est bien.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr…, enchaîna une voix suave reconnaissable entre milles.

Je remontai mes yeux pour la première fois et tombai directement dans le regard captivant du vampire.

_T'arrêtes avec tes menaces ou je t'envois mon cahier dans la gueule !

Mon avertissement n'eut pas l'effet escompté… Peut-être parce que je rigolai en même temps. Mais bon c'était assez compliqué de rester sérieuse avec votre meilleur ami qui hurlait de rire à côté de vous. Je ne réalisai qu'un instant plus tard à qui je parlais : C'avait été instinctif, comme lorsque je répondais à Elena ou Vincent. Ce n'était pas forcément mal, je comprenais que je commençai à m'ouvrir et à oublier un peu le mur de glace qui me séparait des autres. Je détournai cependant vivement mon attention d'Arthur dont le sourire carnassier me faisait légèrement frémir.

_Que de violence ici, s'exclama le professeur. Et ca risque de continuer si vous ne retournez pas à vos exercices jeunes gens. J'aime bien plaisanter mais tout à une fin… Oh et, mademoiselle Constance ?

_Hum ?

_Je pense que Monsieur Monier aimerait récupérer son lacet…

_Ah ? Ouais…

Avec un sourire d'excuse je rendis le lacet à Vincent qui n'arrivait décidément pas à s'arrêter de rire. Et, bien évidemment, son fou rire fut contagieux : Je parvenais à maintenir mon air sérieux avec une immense difficulté. Il riait silencieusement, ce qui était pire, car il était secoué par des tressautements qui l'empêchaient d'enfiler correctement le lacet dans sa converse. Il restait ainsi désespérément coincé sous la table qu'il soulevait de temps à autre en se cognant la tête. Je me couvrais la bouche et le nez de mes deux mains, essayant de bloquer le rire qui me broyait les muscles du ventre. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je devinais sans problème la couleur rouge tomate qu'avait prit mon visage. Sarah n'en menait pas plus large. Je voulus regarder Alexandre et Laurie, des personnes qui pouvaient me refroidir par leurs simples regards méprisants, mais ils ne firent que renforcer mon hilarité : Alexandre n'avait pas réussi à garder son masque hautain et il souriait devant notre état. Laurie quant à elle mordait ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Valentin riait depuis le début et Arthur secouait sa tête de gauche à droite, blasé, même si un sourire moqueur était présent sur ses lèvres.

_Besoin d'aide, monsieur Monier ? Demanda innocemment le professeur sans se retourner, continuant d'écrire sur le tableau.

Et ce fut la phrase qui déclencha tout : J'explosai de rire comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant en classe. Vincent remonta, lacet toujours en main, et je plongeai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il riait encore plus fort que moi. Je sentais Sarah s'agripper à mon dos, hurlant de rire et j'entendis distinctement le soupir amusé de Monsieur Martin.

_Si vous voulez sortir un instant, je ne vous retiens pas, vous savez ?

Avant même la fin de sa suggestion j'étais déjà debout, me cognant dans la chaise tant mon fou rire était devenu incontrôlable. Sarah se calma miraculeusement et Vincent tenta de me suivre car sa converse non serrée l'empêchait d'avancer correctement, accentuant nos rires.

Une fois au dehors nous laissâmes exploser encore plus notre hilarité devant les yeux des élèves présents dans le couloir, passablement surprit. J'ouvris alors de nouveau la porte et lança sans stopper mon rire :

_Monsieur il y a des gens qui nous regarde bizarrement !

Le rire de Vincent s'intensifia pendant que Monsieur Martin s'approchait de nous, passant à son tour la tête par la porte.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont stupides mais ne mordent pas, dit-il aux jeunes du couloir, qui commençaient à comprendre la situation avec des sourires amusés. Et il referma la porte, nous laissant dehors avec notre fou rire.

* * *

_On a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir d'heure de colle !

_Je savais qu'on allait pas en avoir : Ce prof est génial, même si sa matière est pourrie…

_Tu dis ça parce que tu as 3 de moyenne, c'est ça ? Demanda Vincent avec un sourire en coin.

_Entre autre…, répondis-je en grimaçant.

Monsieur Martin nous avait retenu dix minutes après le cours, histoire de nous faire la morale. Ce qui ne nous avait pas vraiment perturbé, puisque le sourire permanent de notre professeur indiquait bien qu'il n'était pas contre une bonne rigolade de temps à autre.

_Lily ?

_Ouaip ?

_C'est pas ton bus qui est entrain de partir, là ?

_Oui, c'est bien lui.

_…

_Euh_

_**MERDE C'EST MON BUS **! Hurlai-je en commençant à courir comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses alors que Vincent s'était plié en deux tant il riait.

Et, c'est connu, courir avec des talons ce n'est vraiment pas pratique…

* * *

_Tu t'habilles comment ?

Je soupirai vivement, amusée. Même si Elena aimait frapper quiconque se présentant sous son poing, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille.

_Hum… Un jean, déjà, parce qu'il fait froid.

_Ouais, je vais en mettre un aussi. Les robes c'est bien beau mais les collants tiennent moins chaud que les pantalons.

J'acquiesçai avec une moue très sérieuse même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, étant avec moi au téléphone alors que je fouillai dans mon armoire. Ce qui était embêtant lorsqu'on était rousse, c'était que toutes les couleurs ne nous allaient pas : Le rose était banni autant que le rouge.

_Je mets une tunique, d'après toi ? Demandai-je alors que je me battais avec les cintres.

_Ah non ! Ca cacherait tes belles petites hanches, lança Valentin depuis mon lit, alors qu'il regardait un de mes trop nombreux magazines de mode. Mon père passant le week-end chez ma tante, il en avait profité pour venir et pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble dans la foulée. Notre relation était devenue beaucoup plus saine et agréable depuis que j'avais mis les choses au clair.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le blondinet ?

_Il a protesté parce que ça cacherait, je cite, mes belles petites hanches…

_Il voulait pas plutôt dire ton beau petit cul ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment alors que je piquai un fard.

_Lena !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la blondinette ?

_Euh, rien ! Rien…, répondis-je en m'enfonçant dans l'armoire pour cacher mes rougeurs.

_Je sais que c'était un truc pervers ! Cria-t-il sans lever ses yeux gris des photos de mode.

_Il a pas idée à quel point, chuchota Elena en riant pendant que je levai les yeux au ciel, enfin, au plafond de l'armoire.

_J'étais entourée de cinglé._

_Bon je pense que je vais mettre mon slim noir et mon poncho noir en laine, décida-t-elle et j'approuvais mentalement. C'est fou comme le noir pouvait avantager les blondes !

_Tu mets tes bottines ou tes talons ?

_S'il fait trop froid ce sera les bottines. Ou bien les ballerines, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas sorties.

_Yep ! Lena… Je mets quoi moi ? Je sèche complètement, marmonnai-je alors qu'une avalanche de fringues se tenait devant moi.

_Et bientôt tu vas nous sortir le « typiquement féminin » : **je n'ai rien à me mettre** ! Affirma Valentin.

_Toi tu te tais, _homme_ !

_D'accord, _femme_ ! Ricana-t-il en me lançant le magazine que j'évitai habilement en le fusillant du regard.

_Je sais ce que tu vas mettre ! Ta marinière avec ton slim couleur brut !

_Et comme chaussures ?

_Tes bottines marrons ? Ou alors tes talons blancs.

_Les neufs ?

_Ouais.

_Ils vont me tuer les pieds ! Protestai-je. J'étais néanmoins séduite par cet assemblage.

_Mais non ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais courir avec non plus !

_Si seulement j'avais su._

_Bon ma belle, je te laisse, le cours de boxe commence bientôt et je suis en retard ! Tu sais comment est mon frère…

_Oh que oui !

_Fais pas de bêtises avec Valentin ! Je t'aime.

_Ouais, ouais ! Bisous, moi aussi.

Je me retournai vers Valentin dont les yeux acier étaient moqueurs.

_Quarante-cinq minutes au téléphone. Vous êtes impossibles vous les filles.

_Parfaitement ! Mais c'est ce qui nous rend irrésistible, me défendis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_Parfois je me demande si c'est pas mieux de devenir gay !

_Tu veux que j'en parle à Vincent ? Ca peut s'arranger…

Un instant trop silencieux s'écoula.

_Non ! Criai-je soudainement.

Je me mis à courir en riant alors que Valentin me pourchassait, un faux air furieux présent sur son visage.

_Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, petite peste !

_Je t'arrange un rancard et tu me traites de peste ? Ah, j'ai compris ! Les châtains c'est pas ton truc, c'est ça ?

_Ouh ! Si je t'attrape !

Je n'aurai pas dû plaisanter car ma vitesse diminua et il me sauta dessus et, l'inconvénient lorsqu'on est légère comme une plume, c'est qu'on peut facilement être soulevée de terre. Il m'attrapa, me fit tournoyer, et me lança sur son épaule, me portant comme un vulgaire sac alors que je me débattais vivement, riant malgré moi.

_Au secours !

_Tu vas devoir me supplier…, menaça-t-il avec une voix de psychopathe.

_Crève infâme !

_Que nenni ma chère, je ne pourrai plus te faire chier si c'était le cas.

_Et je sais à quel point c'est ton activité favorite.

_Brave bête, dit-il en me tapotant la cuisse.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la brave bête ?

_Wouf ?

* * *

Adam était confortablement installé sur le toit de la maison d'en face, de ce fait, il pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur la chambre de Lily où se jouait une scène des plus comique. Valentin s'amusait à faire tournoyer la jeune fille qui riait à n'en plus finir. A bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais vu la gamine rire de cette manière : C'était toujours un rire sarcastique ou méprisant.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tournant le parapluie qui le dissimulait au soleil, et se mit à sourire. Valentin et Lily avaient vraiment une force de caractère cachée qui pouvait bien aider Arthur à s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde. Lily en amour et Valentin en amitié. Une vraie amitié, pas celles factices dont faisait collection le vampire. Pas juste un lien de fanatique qu'entretenaient les fidèles d'Arthur, non. Une personne sincère qui n'aurait pas peur de le remettre en place. Comme lui, sauf que Valentin dégageait une fraîcheur qu'il n'avait pas. Ou plus.

Oui, Adam sentait une étrange bouffée d'optimisme l'envahir lorsqu'il les voyait. Plus le temps passait et plus il se disait que Lily, Arthur et Valentin étaient _les trois pièces d'un même puzzle_, s'attirant et se repoussant au fil du temps mais restant indispensables les uns aux autres pour évoluer dans le _bon sens_. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il constatait à quel point Arthur pouvait s'enfoncer dans la noirceur, l'optimisme éclatait comme une bulle de savon. Mais là il voyait Lily sourire et l'entendait rire. Alors il n'y pensait plus.

_Et puis, il les aimait bien, ces gosses._

* * *

La soirée de Léo battait son plein et, malgré la bonne ambiance, les clans persistaient. Valentin n'osait pas vraiment venir nous voir, redoutant une crise de la part d'Alexandre et Laurie. J'observai discrètement Arthur et Valentin, installés sur le large canapé avec les autres. J'avais vraiment envie de leur parler un petit peu avant que la soirée ne se termine… Le pire était sans doute les regards en coin du vampire posés sur moi, surveillant attentivement chacun de mes gestes. C'était _insupportable_ comme sensation.

_Arrête.

_Quoi ?

Vincent m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la villa et me plaqua doucement contre le mur.

_Arrête de te rendre malade pour eux ! S'ils ne sont pas foutus de venir vers toi, de mettre leur putain d'orgueil de côté, alors montre-leur ce qu'ils ratent !

_Val ne…

_Oui je sais, me coupa-t-il, Valentin ne veut pas avoir de problème avec ses amis et Arthur te fait la gueule pour une raison qui m'est inconnue ! Ils ont des circonstances atténuantes, okay ! Mais moi _je m'en fous _! Je veux que tu t'amuses comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps. Ca me fait du bien de te voir comme ça…

Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de commencer à accélérer brutalement. Les yeux chocolat de Vincent me contemplaient avec douceur.

_Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi.

_Tu mérites surtout une bonne claque pour toujours te sous-estimer, ouais. Allez, va-y !

Me rendant en vitesse dans le salon, je cherchai Elena des yeux et lui lançai un regard appuyé qu'elle mit du temps à comprendre. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'ordinateur auquel étaient branchées les enceintes. Nous avions coupé la musique pour discuter plus tranquillement mais l'ambiance commençait à trop s'engourdir : J'allai ménager un peu tout ça. Cherchant dans la bibliothèque, je trouvai alors exactement ce qu'il fallait**. Coast of Carolina** de **Telekinesis**. (Une merveille !)

La musique résonna dans la maison, faisant vibrer les murs. Je grimpai alors sur la table en pierre siégeant au milieu du salon lorsque le rythme s'accéléra et balançai d'un coup de pied habile les verres en plastiques vides qui s'y trouvaient. Je me mouvais au son de la musique entraînante et fermai les yeux, ignorant les regards étonnés des gens, le regard trop sérieux du vampire et l'air hilare de Léo et Vincent. Peu de temps après je sentis une main attraper la mienne et Elena se joignit à moi dans ma danse improvisée. Ce fut ensuite Léo qui grimpa, puis Camilla, sous les cris appréciateurs de l'assemblée. Vincent se tenait appuyé contre la porte menant à la cuisine, un mystérieux sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Face à mon regard interrogateur il hurla :

_Va-y mon cœur ! Continue de bouger ton corps comme ça !

J'éclatai de rire alors que Léo m'attrapait par la taille et, inconsciemment, jetai un coup d'œil à mes ennemis préférés installés sur le canapé, juste en face de nous. Alexandre nous fixait, interloqué : Il fallait dire que ni moi ni Elena ne nous donnions en spectacles lorsqu'ils étaient là, nous préférions faire nos petits délires hors de leur vu. Sans explication cela se déroulait toujours ainsi : Froids et distants lorsque les deux clans se retrouvaient ensembles. Seulement ce soir j'avais brisé les règles, je n'allai pas me cacher ou attendre leur départ. Ce soir je voulais _m'amuser_.

Il avait fallut moins de cinq minutes pour que toutes les personnes présentes commencent à se déhancher sur les musiques de Léo. Au bout d'une demi-heure j'avais perdu Elena de vue et essayai vainement de ne pas hurler de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux :

Hubert Dupond, garçon bourgeois un peu trop collant, n'arrêtait pas de faire des avances à Laurie qui essayait de danser le plus loin possible de lui. Je ressentais néanmoins beaucoup de pitié, connaissant l'effet que cela faisait de se faire draguer par lui. Heureusement qu'après de nombreux refus (j'avais arrêté de compter à partir de 20) il avait détourné son attention de moi pour se concentrer sur Elena au cours des précédentes soirées en sa présence. Hubert voulait se faire un tableau de chasse conséquent, ignorant le fait que c'était justement son attitude de chaud lapin qui faisait fuir la gente féminine.

_Hub ! Je crois qu'Elena te cherchai tout à l'heure, lui glissai-je lorsque je sentis que Laurie n'allait pas tarder à lui en foutre une. Elena allait me tuer mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui faire lâcher prise : La beauté ravageuse de ma meilleure amie avait encore frappé.

_C'est vrai ? Merci Lily, je vais la voir de suite ! A plus Laulau ! Lança-t-il en mimant un baiser pour la brune qui le regardait d'un air blasé, me faisant glousser.

_C'était sympa, Constance. Un peu plus et je lui disais que j'étais lesbienne, me confia-t-elle avec une telle spontanéité que j'éclatai de rire. Se rendant compte de son aveu elle se mit à rougir et un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait être sociable, finalement. Du moment qu'Arthur n'était pas dans les parages…

_La solidarité féminine peut-être un grand atout dans certains cas, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Ses yeux bleu clair s'illuminèrent davantage lorsqu'elle se mit à me sourire franchement. Laurie était belle. Vraiment belle : Le genre de filles qui a ce qu'il faut ou il faut avec un visage parfait, en plus. Le seul problème c'était son air froid qui ne la quittait pas : Cela la rendait antipathique et détestable. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de songer encore plus à elle car une personne m'attira en arrière et je me retrouvai entrain de danser coller serrer avec l'ex de Camilla. Il avait des vues sur moi depuis un an, d'après les dires de Léo. C'était la soirée des mecs pot de colle, il n'y avait pas de doute.

_Tu es ravissante ce soir.

_Merci, Jeremy.

Bon, peut-être pouvions nous danser tranquillement sans qu'il n'y ai de malentendus. Un instant passa et ses mains baladeuses me firent vite déchanter.

_Ecoute, t'es gentil mais…

__Excuse-moi_. Cela te dérangerait de me laisser un instant avec elle ? Coupa une voix glaciale. Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et arracha les mains qu'il avait posé sur moi.

_Uniquement si elle le veut, grinça-t-il, vexé mais tout de même impressionné devant l'aura sombre du vampire.

_Oui, je le veux, m'exclamai-je avec une vigueur qui me surpris moi-même. En voyant le visage déconfit du jeune homme je compris que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. Arthur détourna cependant mon attention en attrapant mes bras et en les glissant autour de son cou froid. D'une simple pression de la main droite il me rapprocha de son torse et la musique **Elisa** de **Serge Gainsbourg** nous guida dans notre petit slow. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et poussai un soupir satisfait. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais recherché cette étreinte depuis le début de la soirée.

Cependant mon moment de bonheur fut de courte durée : Un vampire blond répondant au doux prénom d'Adam s'était incrusté à cette soirée, au dehors, devant la baie vitrée. Arthur me laissa aussi vite qu'il m'avait prise et se précipita à l'extérieur. Je le suivis en jouant des coudes pour me frayer un chemin parmi les gens et lorsque j'arrivai à la porte je constatai que Valentin et Alexandre avaient fait de même.

_…problème…Vient d'avoir Cassandre au téléphone…Les Anciennes sont arrivées en France…Tu avais raison…Il se passe un truc assez louche à… Il faudrait aller voir…Grosse emmerdes…_Volturis_.

Fut les seuls mots intelligibles que prononça Adam, parlant très doucement, pour que seul une ouie vampirique puisse l'entendre. L'air très concentré d'Arthur me donna des frissons, il ressemblait à un prédateur échafaudant un plan pour attraper sa proie. Ses yeux rubis restaient fixés sur un point droit devant lui et il faisait craquer ses jointures dans un geste distrait.

_Il faut y aller maintenant. Préviens Will et Jeanne : Rendez-vous là bas dans une demi-heure.

Adam hocha la tête et s'éloigna à la vitesse vampirique dans l'obscurité sans nous adresser un seul regard.

_Que se passe-t-il ? !

Arthur jeta un regard agacé à Alexandre avant de lui répondre.

_Les sorcières ont décidé de s'amuser ce soir. Et les Volturis pourraient débarquer si cela devenait incontrôlable...

_Les sorcières ? Demandai-je, incrédule, et croyant que c'était une blague.

_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cela me semblait si improbable. Les vampires existaient alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec les sorcières ?_

Ils ne me répondirent pas et Valentin s'avança vers Arthur.

_Vous allez régler le problème vous-même ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix… Quoiqu'il en soit restez en groupe et ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Sur ces derniers conseils il s'évapora dans la nuit, tout comme Adam, me laissant ébahie.

* * *

Nous n'avions pas écouté ses conseils. _Ce fut notre première erreur_. Il était quatre heures du matin et Valentin, Laurie, Vincent, Elena, Alexandre et moi étions les derniers à partir de chez Léo. Une chose étonnante s'était produite après le départ d'Arthur : Les deux clans étaient restés ensemble. Je mettais cependant ceci sur le compte de l'alcool et sur le fait que ma nouvelle aisance à déconner devant les autres avait amusé Laurie et Alexandre. Assez pour qu'ils deviennent moins méprisants à mon égard.

Nous déambulions dans la ville, riant de tout et de rien, les problèmes d'Arthur totalement oubliés dans l'euphorie générale. **Je fus la première à les remarquer**.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, les sourcils froncés, en désignant la ligne de personnes nous faisant face au bout de la rue.

Tout se passa avec une extrême rapidité par la suite : Valentin m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna en arrière et il fit de même avec Vincent alors qu'Alexandre se chargeait d'Elena. Laurie avait reculé dès que son regard s'était posé sur les hommes (très étranges, de ce que je pouvais en voir, car ils nous fixaient sans bouger).

_C'est pas normal, Alex ! Putain il ne devrait pas y en avoir autant ! Siffla Laurie, complètement dessaoulée sur le coup.

_Je sais ! Grinça-t-il, ne quittant pas les hommes des yeux.

_Il va falloir courir, murmura Valentin, on ne peut pas retourner chez Léo sinon ils vont nous suivre là bas et je ne sais pas combien de temps on pourra tenir avec ce nombre…

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Demanda sèchement Alexandre en désignant Elena, Vincent et moi qui ne comprenions pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

_On fait diversion pour qu'ils se rendent chez Léo. Mais il faut avertir Arthur avant.

_Attendez ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un lourd silence s'installa dès qu'Elena termina sa phrase.

_Dites-le-nous. Il vaut mieux qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe. Qui sont ces hommes ? Les Volturis ? Demandai-je, incertaine.

Valentin soupira longuement pendant qu'Alexandre guettait les faits et gestes des hommes. Laurie pianotait sur son portable avec dextérité.

_Ce ne sont pas des hommes. Ce sont des morts vivants.

_Très drôle, ricana Elena, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas nous voir mais le coup du « on veut vous faire peur » c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

_Je ne mens pas. Ce sont des individus décédés de manières violentes qui emmagasinent suffisamment d'énergie pour se matérialiser. Ce phénomène est très rare voilà pourquoi nous sommes inquiets : Il y en a _trop_.

Vincent et Elena restèrent figés, ne sachant s'il fallait rire ou pas devant l'air trop sérieux de Valentin. Quant à moi je sentais la peur affluer dans mon corps car je savais qu'il disait vrai. Je restai étonné aussi devant la réaction de Laurie : Je savais qu'elle n'était pas au courant du fait qu'Arthur était un vampire, j'en avais donc conclu qu'elle ne connaissait rien du monde surnaturel. J'avais eu tords.

_Il ne répond pas, son téléphone est éteint, déclara-t-elle, le teint devenu soudainement trop blanc.

_Et Adam, demandai-je sans m'en apercevoir.

_Pareil…Je leur ai laissé un message.

_Il y a un avantage et deux inconvénients, murmura Alexandre, les yeux noir luisants dans l'obscurité.

_Qui sont ? Questionna Vincent qui commençait à comprendre qu'on avait un grave problème.

_Ils n'ont pas de cerveaux : Ce sont des brutes donc ils n'ont pas une intelligence très développée.

_Et les inconvénients ? Demandai-je sans pour autant vouloir connaître la réponse.

_Ils sont très rapides et beaucoup trop nombreux. Donc on a intérêt à se trouver une planque, et vite, ou alors on doit se préparer mentalement à courir jusqu'au levé du jour. Ils craignent le soleil, rajouta-t-il. Lorsque l'on fait des patrouilles avec Arthur c'est toujours un ou deux morts vivants qu'on croise. Et encore, il nous emmène loin pour pouvoir les trouver : Ils ne demeurent pas en ville.

_C'est peut-être en rapport avec les _Anciennes_, ajouta pensivement Valentin.

_Les Anciennes ce sont les sorcières, c'est ça ?

Laurie hocha la tête à mon encontre.

_Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire ? ! Hurla Elena, visiblement à bout de patience. Ces yeux furieux nous fixaient tour à tour alors que Vincent fronçait les sourcils.

Alexandre, à ma grande surprise, quitta son poste d'observation pour s'approcher calmement d'Elena. _Ce fut notre seconde erreur_.

_Ca craint ce qu'on vient de te dire, je le sais. C'est dur à avaler, je le sais aussi. Arthur risque de nous tuer pour ça, d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant **je m'en fous** Pelissi et tu devrais en faire de même. Parce que, là tu vois, on est vraiment _très mal barrés_.

Je vis Laurie enlever précipitamment ses talons et je fis de même : Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté s'il fallait courir. Elena, elle, avait mit ses ballerines. Une peur glacée, effroyable, me dévorait de l'intérieur. J'avais envie de vomir et le peu d'alcool ingurgité plus tôt ne demandait qu'à s'en aller de mon estomac mis à mal. Une sueur froide dégringola le long de mon dos et le silence pesant qui demeurait entre nous ne faisait que renforcer un sentiment d'insécurité qui ne me lâchait plus. Pourquoi Arthur n'était pas là ? Il aurait pu régler le problème en deux ou trois coups de pouvoir, je le savais.

Valentin coupa subitement d'un seul geste Vincent qui s'apprêtait à parler et regarda à l'extérieur de la ruelle où nous nous étions cachés.

_Courez ! Hurla-t-il soudainement en suivant lui-même son ordre. Il attrapa ma main et je serrai la sienne avec une force qui était née de ma peur. Les autres nous suivirent et Alexandre et Laurie passèrent devant nous, comme s'ils étaient habitués à ce genre d'exercice. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir qu'Elena et Vincent venaient de se mettre à notre niveau, les morts vivants à nos trousses, courant silencieusement avec des mimiques démoniaques qui firent accélérer les battements de mon cœur et ma vitesse de course. Ils avaient profités de l'inattention d'Alexandre pour se déplacer jusqu'à nous. **J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur**.

_On va vers le nord ?

_T'es malade Alex ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on traverse la rivière ? ! Cracha Valentin en regardant attentivement toutes les ruelles qui défilaient lors de notre course pour trouver une échappatoire.

_Merde, j'avais oublié !

_Et si on escaladait le portail de la grande bâtisse pour passer par derrière ? On gagnerait du temps et on pourrait se planquer ! Lança Laurie en jetant un de ses talons à la figure d'une des bêtes. Je constatai qu'elle savait très bien viser vu le cri de douleur résonnant derrière moi.

_Ouais, mais il faut prendre de l'avance alors ! Hurla Alexandre en attrapant le bras d'Elena alors que Laurie se chargeait de Vincent.

_Vous faites ça souvent ? Demanda Vincent, haletant.

_Trois fois par semaines environs. Mais généralement il n'y en a que un ou deux, ils n'aiment pas les villes ! Lança Valentin en me poussant devant lui.

_Et Arthur vous laisse affronter ces choses tout seuls ?

_Tu sais Lily, on n'est pas vraiment inexpérimenté si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, répliqua Alexandre en repoussant un mort vivant trop rapide d'un coup de pied rudement bien placé.

_Pas mal, le complimenta Elena, visiblement résolue à sauver sa peau avant de pouvoir halluciner devant la situation totalement irréelle.

Je lançai mes talons sur une bête s'approchant trop près de Laurie et Vincent avec une telle force que cela le fit s'écrouler au sol, entraînant de nombreux poursuivants dans sa chute.

_Et ca, c'était bien joué, siffla Valentin en nous emmenant dans la rue principale.

Et cela dura vingts bonnes minutes : Une ruelle, une route, on contourne un bâtiment, puis de nouveau une ruelle, puis une avenue et ensuite de nouveau la route. J'étais rassurée que nous soyons les seules personnes présentes dehors à cette heure là.

Nous avions semé les morts depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà, non sans peine, quand un portail blanc en fer forgé se dessina peu à peu devant nous.

_C'est là ? Mais on ne pourra jamais monter tout ça à temps ! S'exclama Elena, le souffle court.

_Il suffit d'avoir de la technique, souffla Valentin, on va vous montrer.

A peine arrivé au pied du portail, Valentin grimpa avec une agilité déconcertante et se cala en équilibre au sommet, ignorant mon air ébahi. Alexandre se plaça juste en dessous de lui et fit la courte échelle à Laurie qui s'élança sans une once d'hésitation avant que Valentin la rattrape et la fasse passer de l'autre côté. Elena et Vincent venaient d'atterrir de l'autre côté à leur tour lorsque des cris inhumains résonnèrent derrière nous et sur notre gauche.

_Merde, il y en a d'autre ! S'horrifia Laurie.

_Alex ne fait pas ça ! Paniqua Valentin mais je ne compris que trop tard ce que signifiait cette panique : Alexandre frappa violemment le portail qui s'ébranla violemment dans un crissement sinistre, et Valentin tomba de l'autre côté, en sûreté. Alexandre attrapa ensuite ma main et nous nous mîmes à courir vers la droite alors que Valentin hurlait.

_VEILLE SUR ELLE PUTAIN ! ET REVIENT EN UN SEUL MORCEAU SINON…

Mais nous avions déjà tourné dans une autre ruelle. Mes pieds saignaient vivement et la douleur que provoquait le goudron sur ma chair à vif me faisait presque pleurer.

_Là ! Chuchota Alexandre avant de me jeter dans un cul de sac présent dans la ruelle. Il me plaqua contre le mur et posa sa main sur ma bouche en regardant les monstres défiler juste à côté de nous, sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Je ne sus combien de temps on resta ainsi sans bouger, après le départ de ces bêtes. Lorsqu'il se retira je pensai alors que nous étions tirés d'affaire et que nous pouvions parler.

_C'est vrai qu'ils sont cons.

Il ricana.

_Con mais pas sourd. Parle plus doucement.

Il s'adossa au mur et je m'écroulai à terre, tremblante.

_On appelle les autres pour savoir s'ils vont bien ?

_Pour que les morts les repèrent grâce aux sonneries des portables ? Tu réfléchis de temps en temps ?

Je soupirai longuement : Il avait raison.

_Laurie sait pour Arthur ? Demandai-je.

Ce n'était pas par curiosité, même s'il y avait un peu de ça, c'était parce que j'étais tellement stressée qu'il fallait absolument que je me concentre sur autre chose avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_Non. Elle est au courant pour l'organisation, pour son pouvoir mais elle ne connaît pas sa véritable nature même si elle sait qu'il n'est pas humain.

_Je vois. « Arthur le héros ténébreux » a encore frappé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire amer que je ne compris pas.

_Il chasse des monstres et on l'aide. Ca a suffit pour provoquer son admiration…

_Chose assez ironique vu qu'il est lui-même un monstre…Elle ne lui pose pas des questions ?

_On accepte tout, quand on aime, souffla-t-il alors que des mèches brunes tombaient devant ses yeux.

_Tu es amoureux d'elle, constatai-je.

Il soupira mais ne me répondit pas et ne me jeta même pas un seul regard. Soudainement, un silence aussi pesant que lors de la première attaque s'installa autour de nous : Alexandre vérifia la sortie et m'indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour l'instant : Si les bêtes devaient nous surprendre, autant que ça ne soit pas dans un cul de sac. _Question de survie_. Nous sortîmes alors prudemment et, au bout de quelques secondes de marche, des râles terrifiants s'élevèrent de derrière nous.

_Cours ! Hurla-t-il alors.

* * *

_**Instant présent.**_

* * *

Voilà comment nous en étions arrivés là : Epuisés et sur le point de se faire dévorer, démembrer, ou je ne sais quel autre sort plus ragoûtant.

_J'en peux plus, putain !

_Ne craque pas, Lily ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

_Ah vraiment ? Sifflai-je avec sarcasme alors qu'un bruit étrange d'explosion se répercutait tout autour de nous.

Alexandre me freina et nous nous retournâmes de concert pour constater que les précédents morts-vivants venaient de se transformer en tas de poussière.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Murmurai-je, trop sous le choc pour pouvoir ressentir du soulagement.

_ « _Homme, tu es poussière, et tu redeviendras poussière _», cita la voix d'Arthur, sortant d'une avenue, Laurie, Valentin, Elena, Vincent, Adam, Jeanne, William et deux autres vampires (un homme et une femme) sur les talons.

Valentin se précipita sur moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras avec une telle force que je manquai de suffoquer. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Elena et Vincent, eux aussi sous le choc. Les vampires nous observaient de loin et je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer nos agissements avec les leurs : Ils semblaient si froids, si réservés, alors que nous montrions notre joie et notre soulagement. **Un monde nous séparait**.

Valentin me lâcha ensuite et s'avança calmement vers Alexandre, que Laurie venait de prendre dans ses bras. Ils se fixèrent un instant et le poing droit du blond percuta la mâchoire du brun dans un bruit sourd.

_Si tu me fais encore un truc comme ça je te bute, connard ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre alors arrête de vouloir jouer les héros !

_Je suppose que c'est la version masculine du : "Je me suis fais beaucoup de souci pour toi parce que je tiens à toi" ? Lança Alexandre effrontément en se massant le visage, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Valentin ricana et la seconde d'après il le tenait dans ses bras.

_C'est bien beau tout ça… Mais je veux des explications.

Je me tournai vers Elena, effrayée, alors qu'elle fixait Arthur avec son habituelle perspicacité. _Et si le démon décidait de tuer Vincent et Elena parce qu'ils en avaient trop vu _? Mon cœur manqua un battement sous le coup de frayeur. Je me déplaçai aux côtés de ma meilleure amie sous les yeux rubis amusés mais non moins calculateurs du vampire qui s'avança vers nous d'un pas lent et mesuré. A présent, plus que jamais, il ressemblait à un vampire. Je me demandai même comment Elena ne pouvait pas percuter** l'évidence**.

_Je comprends. Alors sache que c'est de _ma faute _si vous vous êtes trouvés dans cette situation... Des femmes ayant une certaine maîtrise au niveau magique voulaient m'atteindre en attaquant les personnes proches de moi. Elles m'ont attiré ailleurs pour pouvoir assassiner _ces personnes _tranquillement. Elles m'ont sous-estimé et c'est pourquoi je les ai retrouvées très rapidement pour les tuer. Afin que le sort puisse s'annuler, bien évidemment. Je ne tue pas sans raison, enfin je crois, lança-t-il avec une ironie prononcée qui fit ricaner tous les vampires présents. Le mensonge était gros comme une maison, voir comme un immeuble. Elena resta froide alors que Vincent serrait les dents. Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à Laurie qui n'avait pas bougé ni montré la moindre expression de peur.

_Il a bien sûr fallut du temps avant que l'enchantement ne cesse, ce qui fait que j'ai pu vous rejoindre avant que ces choses ne tombent en poussière, grinça-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans le tas de cendre.

Valentin avait vu juste : Les Anciennes voulaient notre mort à cause de nos relations intimes avec le vampire.

_Je ne comprends pas…, commença Elena, boulversée. Fait assez rare.

_Ce qui est normal, c'était fait pour, ricana-t-il, nullement touché par sa détresse.

_Je veux comprendre, s'entêta-t-elle néanmoins.

Il soupira et jeta sa tête en arrière, fixant le ciel sombre de ses yeux pourpres.

_Je peux te faire comprendre mais tu risquerais de ne pas apprécier.

Il se déplaça avec la vitesse vampirique et se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètre de son visage. Il voulait l'intimider. Mais ça ne marchait pas avec Elena qui le regardait sans ciller un seul instant. Un rictus cynique prit place sur la bouche du vampire et je me tendis, prête à me jeter sur lui pour ne pas qu'il la touche.

_La vérité a un coût, Pelissi. Le sais-tu ? Elle n'est pas souvent bonne à entendre et entraîne plus de souffrance que de bonheur. Tu seras soulagée sur le moment, certes, mais tu seras marquée à vie par ce que tu vas apprendre et les cauchemars peupleront tes rêves. Réfléchis bien, est-ce réellement _ce que tu veux _?

Sa voix de velours me faisait frémir et le silence angoissant nous entourant m'indiqua que les autres ressentaient la même chose que moi. Je n'osai cependant pas quitter un seul instant le vampire du regard, surveillant ses faits et gestes.

_Oui.

_Bien. Tu sais où j'habite. Tous ceux qui veulent des explications sont invités à me rejoindre chez moi demain midi, lança-t-il en fixant un instant Laurie.

_Arthur tu as perdu la tête ? Ce n'est…

_Et, continua-t-il en coupant Jeanne, je dois vous avertir que quiconque viendra me réclamer des explications sera impliqué dans cette histoire qui n'est pas faites pour les gosses de votre âge. Je vous considère donc comme avertis et vous subirez les conséquences de vos propres choix. Si vous ne voulez pas vous mettre dans la _merde _c'est bien simple : Tôt ou tard cette soirée disparaîtra de votre esprit, finit-il en jetant un regard appuyé à la vampire châtain que je ne connaissais pas.

Pouvait-elle effacer la mémoire des gens ?

Une minute silencieuse s'écoula.

_Maintenant tout le monde rentre. Pas un mot de ce qui vient de se passer, _à personne_. Si l'un de vous s'amuse à divulguer ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de cette soirée il se retrouva dans une position très inconfortable.

_C'est une menace ? Cracha Vincent, perturbé par la situation.

_Je préfère le terme de promesse, c'est plus classe.

Il se tourna vers moi alors que les vampires disparaissaient dans l'obscurité, se fondant dans l'ombre, et que les autres hésitaient à partir.

_Lily reste avec moi, vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-il d'un ton ne laissant place à aucune réplique.

_Hors de question ! Crièrent Valentin et Elena simultanément.

_Ca va aller, leur indiquai-je en suivant le vampire qui s'éloignait déjà pour ensuite s'arrêter dans une avenue déserte. Je n'étais plus effrayé, même si j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à fuir des créatures immondes. _J'étais avec Arthur, rien ne pouvait m'arriver_.

_Tu vas dormir chez moi, ce soir. Je sais que ton père n'est pas là ce week-end, m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc en se retournant lentement.

_Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, marmonnai-je, rougissante.

_Et pourquoi donc ? S'agaça-t-il vivement, ce qui eut le don de me faire reculer.

J'avais conscience que j'allai passer pour une gamine et que la moue boudeuse que j'affichai n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

_J'ai perdu mes chaussures…

La manière dont il me regarda me donna envie de rire et de prendre la fuite en même temps.

_Je les ai enlevées quand on a commencé à courir parce que, bon, courir avec des talons c'est pas vraiment pratique, hein, argumentai-je précipitamment en baissant les yeux, fuyant son regard intimidant.

Je n'étais vraiment pas du genre à baisser les yeux. Et c'était même _ce fait_ qui avait attiré l'attention du vampire sur moi. Cependant la peur et la fatigue, tour à tour, avaient eu raison de mon caractère impossible. J'étais à fleur de peau et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Aussi ne daignai-je pas relever la tête lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste devant moi.

_Et pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune trace de méchanceté dans le ton. Ce fut sans doute cet élément qui déclencha les sanglots jusqu'alors coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que des larmes brûlantes avaient dévalé le long de mes joues.

_Je…Ne sais pas, haletai-je en tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient mon corps.

_Excuse-m…moi, continuai-je en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas.

_Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? S'amusa-t-il.

Je levai enfin la tête vers son visage parfaitement calme, dénué de colère ou de sentiment s'y rapprochant. Et cela ne fit que renforcer mes pleurs.

_Je ne sais pas non plus, hoquetai-je en riant malgré mes larmes. Le contre coup était rude.

Il ne répliqua pas et s'approcha davantage de moi, de manière à ce que mon nez se retrouve plongé dans son cou pâle. Il m'enveloppa avec sa cape et m'étreignit avec un semblant de tendresse qui mit subitement fin à toutes larmes. J'inspirai un grand coup pour sentir son parfum masculin puis me blottissais davantage contre son torse, les yeux fermés. La fatigue me tomba violemment dessus et mes muscles se détendirent en quelques instants, je soupirai alors, un sentiment de sérénité m'emplissant. Ce qui était assez effrayant lorsqu'on songeait que j'étais _bien_ dans les bras d'un vampire.

Ses deux mains froides attrapèrent doucement mon visage, coupant court à mes réflexions, et je parvins à discerner son air amusé à travers mes yeux mi-clos. Sa bouche attrapa la mienne tendrement et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son torse en frissonnant de plaisir.

_Ne t'endors pas, _bébé_. Il va falloir y aller, me dit-il tout en caressant mes paupières papillonnantes de ses doigts frais.

_On va où ? Marmonnai-je d'une voix cassée par le sommeil alors que je me demandais si dormir en plein milieu de la rue était une bonne idée.

_Chercher tes chaussures.

_Oh…

Arthur n'était pas _un vampire_. Non, ce n'était plus _un vampire_. C'était **mon** vampire.

* * *

_Arthur, Lily, Valentin, Elena, Laurie, Alexandre, Vincent, William, Adam et Jeanne._

_Dix prénoms._

_Une seule destinée._

_L'aventure pouvait commencer._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10**

Lily a enfin brisé sa carapace, elle mûrit la petitoune ! Donc ça donne beaucoup plus d'humour en perspective, j'aime bien ça apporte une note de fraîcheur. Et puis, je me suis éclatée en écrivant ces moments, assez tirés de ma vie personnelle avec mes amis (oui, ils sont cinglés, j'en conviens).

Et je dois vous avouer une chose… J'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment donc je ne peux pas savoir si je publierai dans 3 semaines ou bien dans 2 mois. Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment poussé pour vous donner ce chapitre. Donc je verrais bien… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir cette histoire, il n'y a pas de souci là dessus. Puis tant je dis ça mais dans une semaine mon moral sera revenu donc…^^

Et, pitié, comprenez que je n'écris pas des chapitres de 3 pages sur Word, mais de 41 pages ! Je mets quiconque au défi d'écrire ça rapidement^^.

Donc posez-moi des questions, racontez-moi vos journées, dites-moi des blagues (ZOD'A ! ! xD) et citez-moi vos musiques favorites mais ne demandez pas quand sera la suite. Parce que ça me fait de la peine de vous laisser insatisfait alors que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite =p

Alors, à vos avis les Loulous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si je le trouve médiocre…(vous le savez aussi, je dénigre toujours mon écriture, c'est mon caractère^^).

Gros bisous à vous tous, j'espère que vous allez bien.

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui ne sent plus ses doigts tant elle a écrit et qui va aller faire un bon gros dodo.**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Coucou mes loulous ! Désolé de cette longue attente, j'étais quelque peu débordé. Ce qui ne servira à rien de toute manière puisque je suis persuadé que je n'aurai pas mon bac… Bref, on s'en fout**

**Le chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long mais… C'était vraiment trop long ! Alors mauvaise nouvelle : je l'ai coupé. Bonne nouvelle ? Le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé de moitié xD. Mais il ne sera pas publié avant juillet, désoléééeee !**

**Deux choses à dire : Co To et Zod'a vous m'avez tuée ! Je n'ai jamais autant ris en voyant les commentaires ! Surtout que je reçois les mails sur mon portable donc je suivais votre discussion en direct live ^^. Bref, je vous aaaaime les filles ! Et Co To, ça ne me dérange pas que tu lises d'autre fic, xD. C'est même plutôt normal ^^. Je crois qu'Arthur boude, par contre -_-'.**

Arthur : Même pas vrai…

Kimy : Allez, avoue ! Petite nature !

Arthur : Naaaan ! Puis je m'en fous j'ai Lily !

Kimy : Tsss, l'est traumatisé ce vampire.

**Orphee 93 : Oui j'ai eu ton message, j'y réponds ce soir ! Promis ! =D**

**PARDOONN POUR LES FAUTES, JE VOULAIS PUBLIER TELLEMENT VITE QUE, COMME D'HABITUDE, JE N'AI RIEN REGARDEEE. Navré, donc !**

**Bon, je réponds à vos reviews ce soir, demain dernier délais, parce que là je dois aller me laver, demain j'ai cours ! Donc à tout à l'heure et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**SING FOR ABSOLUTION**

* * *

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois, je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'est pas pour moi  
__**Ce monde n'est pas le mien.**_

_Damien Saez _

_

* * *

_

_I WILL ALWAAYSS LOVE YOUUU !

_Ce ne sera certainement pas mon cas si tu continues à chanter faux comme ça ! Hurla Elena en se bouchant les oreilles.

La jolie blonde ne cessait de se demander si avoir invité Vincent à dormir chez elle était une bonne idée.

_Mais je l'ai dans la tête ! Il faut bien que je l'extériorise !

_Alors extériorise la en silence ! Grinça-t-elle en le dépassant à vive allure.

_J'aurai l'air con, remarqua-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel devant _tant_ de perspicacité.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Elena ne voulait pas montrer son agacement face au comportement de Vincent. Elle savait pertinemment que son ami devait faire l'idiot pour ne pas laisser la pression l'envahir au vu des événements plus que déroutants qui venaient de leur arriver. Cependant si elle le laissait continuer c'était sa colère à elle qui risquait d'exploser.

_Et si on arrêtait de faire comme si tout était normal ? Lança-t-il en se mettant à son niveau avec un visage plus que sérieux, sa joie factice s'étant envolée.

_D'accord, acquiesça la blonde en affichant un air préoccupé.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la fatigue et les quelques verres d'alcool avalés dans la soirée, son esprit était plus que jamais en ébullition. D'une part parce que la situation était devenue hors de contrôle et elle détestait ça, de l'autre parce que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, allait passer le reste de la nuit avec un homme qui ne lui inspirait plus du tout confiance. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Lily avait suivit Arthur et s'en était allé docilement avec Vincent. Elena faisait confiance à la rousse, si elle y allait sans craintes alors elle n'avait pas à se faire du souci. Néanmoins le mauvais pressentiment qui ne la lâchait plus lui donnait l'envie de frapper dans les murs.

_Je crois que je suis entrain de m'énerver, souffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement alors que les yeux noisette de Vincent la fixaient, impassibles.

_Tu crois ? Elena tu te trimballe avec une tête de tueuse en série depuis environs une heure. C'est pas pour rien si je chante du Whitney Houston depuis tout à l'heure, tu me fous les jetons à déambuler comme si tu allais commettre un meurtre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la sincérité de son ami.

_C'est juste que c'est…

_Insensé ? Irréel ? Incroyable ? Inimaginable ?

_T'as remarqué que tous les mots indiquant quelque chose de surnaturel commencent par un « i » ?

_C'est drôle, j'allais faire la même réflexion.

_…On s'éloigne du sujet, non ?

_Remarque pertinente, mademoiselle Pelissi ! Lança-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle s'arrêta et se blotti contre le mur sale de la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle glissa lamentablement sur le goudron, comme vidée de toute énergie. Il soupira et sorti une cigarette de son paquet qu'il tendit à la blonde avant de s'en sortir une pour lui-même. Ils ne troublèrent pas le silence lorsqu'ils s'allumèrent leurs cigarettes puis Vincent prit la parole.

_Je crois qu'on est tombé dans un monde qui ne nous appartient pas.

_La question n'est pas de savoir s'il nous appartient ou pas mais plutôt de savoir s'il _existe_.

_Tu crois encore que c'est un piège ?

_Je ne sais pas, soupira Elena, les yeux fouillant dans l'obscurité les entourant, comme si les réponses étaient dissimulées dans le noir. Le jeune homme savait que le caractère terre à terre de son amie était mit à rude épreuve.

_Pour des hommes déguisés en morts vivants ils couraient vachement vite. Et je ne parle pas de leurs odeurs, ironisa-t-il.

_Peut-être que c'était…

_C'était des morts vivants, la coupa-t-il agacé de son entêtement digne de Lily. Ca ne peut être autre chose Lena ! Tu as vu ce qui nous est arrivé ! Tu as vu à quel point Arthur possède une vitesse de déplacement surhumaine ! Ce ne sont pas des humains. Ce n'était pas une blague. _C'était la réalité_.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle portait la cigarette à sa bouche d'une main tremblante.

_Putain... Donc, admettons que des sorcières, enfin des femmes qui utilisent la magie, existent et qu'elles puissent faire revenir les morts avec je ne sais quel pouvoir.

_Oui.

_O'brian, il est quoi lui alors ?

_Un vampire, murmura Vincent sans même comprendre pourquoi cette réponse lui était venue. Pourtant au moment même ou il prononça cette phrase le puzzle commença à se former avec une vitesse ahurissante dans sa tête.

_Très drôle.

_Je suis sérieux.

La blonde lui jeta un regard interdit alors qu'il s'était mit à marcher de long en large avec une expression concentrée sur le visage.

_Vince tu me fais peur.

_C'est logique, c'est étonnant que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt, murmurait-il comme s'il avait trouvé une réponse d'une valeur inestimable.

Elena sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, c'était la seule personne qui n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation, avec elle, et là elle le sentait glisser vers un monde obscur où se trouvaient déjà toutes les personnes ayant assistés à cette soirée.

_Bordel mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? _Un vampire_ ? Mais ça n'existe pas les vampires, Vince ! C'est dans les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, dans les livres ou les films ! Pas dans la réalité ! Et puis les vampires craignent le soleil, déclara-t-elle fermement, comme si elle se raccrochait à cette information pour ne pas sombrer dans le surnaturel. Et Arthur ne semble pas se tordre de douleur dès qu'un rayon le touche.

Il s'arrêta subitement de marmonner et se planta devant elle avec une mine déterminée.

_Il ne mange pas, Lena. Il ne boit pas. Que l'on soit au snack, au parc, devant le lycée, au café ou en soirée il ne se nourrit _jamais_. Il est blanc comme s'il ne possédait pas une seule goutte de sang dans son corps ! Je croyais que la personne la plus pâle au monde était Lily jusqu'à ce que je le voie ! C'est comme s'il était _mort_, putain ! Et ses cernes, seigneur, c'est comme s'il avait des bleus sous les yeux ! Comme s'il ne dormait pas depuis des semaines ! Et sans parler de ses yeux rouges !

_Ce sont peut-être des lentilles, souffla-t-elle, livide.

_CE NE SONT PAS DES LENTILLES ! Il est trop beau ce mec, j'étais obligé de m'intéresser à lui, alors j'ai tenté de résoudre l'énigme de ses yeux : Il ne porte pas de lentilles ! Ce ne sont pas des lentilles, c'est _ses_ yeux ! La couleur _naturelle_ de ses yeux ! Et puis tu le verrais en cours, Lena, c'est du jamais vu ! Sa moyenne doit être vingt ! En langue, en anglais ou en italien, c'est comme si c'était ses langues maternelles tellement son accent est _parfait_ ! Et tu le verrais reprendre la prof en histoire ou en géographie ! Comme s'il était présent à _chaque_ événement ! Comme s'il avait parcourut le monde _lui-même_ !

_Arrête, gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans ses mains crispées, la cigarette étant tombée à terre depuis belle lurette.

_Et sa baraque, merde, tu l'as vu sa baraque ! C'est même pas un jardin qu'il a, c'est un _parc_ ! Personne ne peut prétendre posséder un domaine d'une telle valeur de nos jours, enfin ! C'est _impossible_ ! Et ses parents, hein ? Tu les as déjà vu ses parents ? Parce que personne ne les a jamais vu ! Et sa Porsche ! Sa putain de Porsche ! Il est censé avoir quoi ? 18 ANS ? PERSONNE NE CONDUIT UNE PORSCHE A 18 ANS, _BORDEL_ !

Le puzzle était terminé, Vincent avait trouvé. Il le savait et le fait de ne s'apercevoir de l'évidence que maintenant alors que Lily avait couru, _courait_, un grand danger le rendait hystérique.

_Et la vitesse avec laquelle il s'est planté devant toi tout à l'heure, il secoua la tête, épuisé, c'était pas humain ça, _putain_. C'était pas _humain_ ! Il était à quoi ? Sept mètres de toi ? Il les a parcouru en une seconde ! En un claquement de doigt ! Sans oublier la manière dont il se déplace… Comme s'il était un animal, un félin guettant sa proie. On pourrait croire au premier abord que c'est de l'assurance et de la classe mais c'est bien plus que ça. C'est un _prédateur_.

_Et le soleil, t'en fais quoi du soleil ? Soupira Elena, pourtant déjà vaincue.

_Tu as vu son ami blond. Adam ou je ne sais quoi. Tu as vu le parapluie noir qu'il tient toujours alors qu'il fait soleil ! Tout le monde pense que c'est pour ce donner un genre, parce qu'il ressemble à un gosse de bonne famille. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

_Et Arthur ? Il n'a pas de parapluie.

_Peut-être qu'il a un objet qui le protège, ou alors on lui a jeté un sort !

_C'est ridicule !

_Non ce n'est pas ridicule ! En fait c'est l'hypothèse la plus sensée qu'on ait eu sur lui depuis le début…

Un silence emplit de terreur glissa entre les deux amis paralysés par la peur de la vérité.

_C'est pour ça que Lily ne voulait rien nous dire sur lui, commença Elena.

_Probablement. Du jour au lendemain il a commencé à la martyriser. Elle a dû découvrir sa véritable nature et il ne l'a pas supporté.

_Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tuée ?

_Parce qu'il s'est fait piéger par le plus vieux piège du monde. L'amour est traître.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans un champ de mines prêtes à nous péter à la gueule.

_C'est le cas, murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Si je dis vrai alors la situation est vraiment catastrophique.

Elena mit un certain temps à digérer les paroles de son ami et ne pu qu'avouer qu'il était le plus proche de la réalité.

_Et s'il était juste malade ? Je veux dire… Peut-être que c'est une maladie qui le rend si pâle et que Lily a découvert son mal par hasard et il lui en a voulu. Peut-être que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Elle sentait très bien l'assurance vacillante de son histoire.

_Et tu fais quoi des morts vivants ? Arrête de minimiser les faits, Lena. Si on ne garde pas les yeux ouverts, si on reste plongés dans nos illusions alors ça va nous retomber sur la gueule.

_Bien, souffla-t-elle. Elle avait eu besoin de l'entendre dire ça. Maintenant elle pouvait se jeter à corps perdu dans cette embrouille en sachant où elle mettrait les pieds.

_Tu veux qu'on aille dormir ?

_Non, déclara-t-elle d'un ton implacable, je suis bien trop sur le qui-vive pour dormir. Je vais appeler mon frère pour lui dire que je dors chez toi et toi tu avertiras tes parents en disant que tu dors chez moi. On va se balader et réfléchir sur nos découvertes macabres et après…

_Et après ?

_Et après on ira chez Arthur pour confirmer tout ça.

Il hocha la tête, content que son amie retrouve sa maturité légendaire. Il n'aimait pas quand Elena paniquait parce que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait vraiment du souci à se faire. Et, à vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si décontenancé. Et il y avait de quoi.

Etrangement rester au dehors, à découvert, après ce qu'il s'était passé ne les effrayait pas. Ils avaient encore besoin de rester plongés dans cette ambiance lugubre pour en saisir toutes les nuances.

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est un vampire ? Demanda Elena en récupérant sa cigarette consumée au sol.

_De toute manière il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

**Un texto** : Est-ce qu'Arthur est un vampire ?

**Une réponse** : Oui.

* * *

_Avoues que tu es en colère ! Cria soudainement Alexandre en sautant sur Valentin.

_Nan !

_Si tu l'es !

_Puisque je te dis que non !

_Alors pourquoi tu parles pas ?

_Parce que j'ai pas envie de parler.

_Ah ! Alors tu vois que t'es énervé !

_Mais non !

_Si tu l'es ! Je le vois dans tes yeux, hurla le brun en collant son front contre celui de son ami.

_Si tu continues à dire que je suis énervé, je vais vraiment m'énerver !

_Ah non, hein ! Ne m'utilise pas comme prétexte à ta colère ! Tu étais déjà furieux avant que je ne te provoque !

_Putain Alex je te jure que je vais te buter, persifla le blond alors qu'Alexandre se retenait de ne pas rire.

_Les garçons arrêtez de vous disputer, soupira Laurie de sa coiffeuse en jetant négligemment sa lingette démaquillante dans la poubelle.

_Mais on ne se dispute pas ! Puisque Val soutient fermement qu'il n'est pas _é-ner-vé_, chantonna le brun en évitant habilement le blond qui lui avait sauté dessus et qui alla s'étaler sur le lit de Laurie, quelque mètre plus loin sous les rires des deux bruns.

_C'est une conspiration, grinça-t-il en attrapant un coussin et en se le mettant sur la tête.

_Ah mais tout à fait ! Nous faisons partis d'une organisation qui prône la supériorité des bruns et nous voulons éradiquer les blonds de la Terre, déclara sérieusement Laurie alors qu'Alexandre gloussait sans retenue.

_Et tu es blond ! Rajouta-t-il

_Si je vous dis que je me fais teindre, vous allez me lâcher ?

_Faux ! Mensonge ! _Infâme menteur_ ! J'ai vu des photos de toi bébé ! TU ES BLOND ! Déclara le brun en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

_Fichtre ! Me voilà foutu, soupira Valentin pas le moins du monde inquiet.

_Hé hé ! Si tu nous révèle la planque de tes potes je te jure qu'on ne te fera perdre qu'un seul œil ! Lança le brun avec un air de psychopathe en attrapant la bouteille de laque se trouvant sur la coiffeuse.

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Très bien je vais vous le dire, grimaça le blond en faisant une tête de martyr.

_Sage initiative, mon gars, approuva Laurie en attrapant sa laque avant qu'elle ne finisse mal. C'était cher, les laques.

_Ils se trouvent à Macdo déclara-t-il solennellement.

Alexandre, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire dans une telle situation, se retourna vers Laurie avec un air perplexe.

_Ca se tient ! Ils peuvent se ravitailler là bas, conclut-elle avec un sérieux inébranlable.

_Certes. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi les blonds sont obèses, rajouta Alexandre avec un air de fin connaisseur.

_JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! Hurla subitement Valentin en leur balançant des coussins en pleines figures avant de rouler et de se glisser de l'autre côté du lit avec des gestes habiles.

_Argh ! Capitaine, cette enflure avait prévu son coup, s'écria Alexandre en entraînant son amie derrière le paravent se trouvant au fond de la chambre.

_Je suis touchée, murmura-t-elle en se tenant le bras ou le coussin l'avait frappé.

_On s'en fous c'est le bras gauche ! T'es droitière non ?

_Tu pourrais compatir ! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement alors que Valentin explosait de rire depuis sa cachette.

_D'accord. Je compatis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lança-t-il d'un ton détaché alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

_On récupère les munitions et on riposte !

_C'est élémentaire.

_Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, siffla sournoisement Valentin.

_Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en risquant un coup d'œil derrière le paravent.

_Ne l'écoutez pas capitaine, il cherche à faire diversion ! Cria Alexandre en tirant Laurie vers lui, en profitant pour savourer la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille.

_J'ai un otage ! Ricana Valentin alors que les deux bruns sortaient brusquement du paravent. Alexandre ne put plus retenir ses éclats de rire : Le blond se trouvait sur le lit avec un regard effronté en tenant dans ses bras une peluche que Laurie affectionnait particulièrement.

_MON TIGROU ! Hurla-t-elle alors que la peluche du tigre orange était sur le point d'être sauvagement étranglée.

_Je vous conseille d'être très coopératifs avec moi… Sinon _couic_.

_Couic ? Putain mais t'as pas trouvé plus nul comme expression ?

_Jusqu'à la mort ! Cria soudainement Laurie durant la diversion d'Alexandre en se jetant sur le blond qui s'écroula sur le lit en riant.

_Euh… OUAIS ! Rajouta Alexandre en fonçant dans la mêlée.

En quelque minute les cris de guerre furent remplacés par des hurlements de rire et l'otage qui devait être libéré avait fini par servir d'arme au même titre que les nombreux coussins qui peuplaient le lit à baldaquin de la brune. Les pantoufles, les couvertures et les peluches commencèrent ainsi à voler dans tous les sens. Et c'est dans cette situation que la mère de Laurie, se levant toujours très tôt, les trouva : Laurie était sur Valentin et tentait tant bien que mal de l'étrangler puisqu'il se débattait comme un beau diable et Alexandre tenait la peluche de Tigrou en l'air car il allait bientôt l'abattre sur le visage du pauvre blond.

_Désolée de vous déranger mais…, la mère retint un gloussement lorsqu'elle les vit se figer dans cette scène plutôt comique, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

_Valentin allait assassiner Tigrou, maman ! Alors Alex et moi on a tenté une mission de sauvetage suicidaire.

_… D'accord. Je vois. Très bien.

Un silence assez hilare s'écoula.

_Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y aura des survivants, conclut-elle en fermant la porte avec un sourire indulgent devant la bêtise de la jeunesse.

Valentin appréciait grandement ces instants de folie pure qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Il regrettait infiniment qu'Alexandre et Laurie ne fassent ceci que dans l'intimité, même s'il comprenait leur choix. Être populaire ne comportait pas que des avantages. Il y avait un comportement à avoir et des scènes à bannir. Ce qu'il regrettait encore plus c'était le fait que Lily et ses amis pensaient qu'ils avaient des caractères froids. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. A vrai dire il était persuadé qu'ils s'entendraient tous très bien une fois les masques tombés et les jalousies éteintes. Ce qui était loin, _très loin_, de se produire. Malheureusement. Il soupira et retourna dans son mutisme alors que Laurie se blottissait contre lui et qu'Alexandre les rejoignait.

* * *

_IL EST COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Hurla Jeanne en fracassant un superbe vase incrusté de pierres qui appartenait à Adam.

_Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit qu'une merde qui ne m'a pratiquement rien coûté, lui dit-il sans se formaliser de sa crise. Chose très, trop, courante avec elle.

_Oh pour l'amour du ciel suis-je la seule à réaliser ce qui est entrain de se passer ici ? ! Cracha-t-elle en dardant son regard rubis furieux sur le vampire blond et William qui étaient nonchalamment installés sur un canapé, sirotant des verres de sang frais.

_Détrompe-toi. Seulement au lieu de me taper une crise inutile j'attends de voir ce qu'Arthur a derrière la tête. Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il ne fait jamais rien sans avoir minutieusement réfléchit. Alors épargne-nous ta voix de crécelle, siffla William après avoir avalé son breuvage cul sec.

Si Adam ne laissa rien paraître alors que Jeanne semblait vouloir se jeter sur le roux, il s'amusait follement. Depuis que la blonde avait blessé William il ne cessait de la recadrer. Et il était inutile de préciser que c'était très rare de voir Jeanne se faire remettre en place. Surtout par un homme. Surtout par un homme qui était profondément éprit d'elle.

_Finalement je me suis trompé sur ton compte Will. T'es encore plus con que je ne le pensais ! Cracha-t-elle en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

Une chose qui était encore plus amusante que les critiques de William c'était la répartie claquante de la vampire lorsqu'on s'en prenait à elle. Non, vraiment, il devait les filmer. Il gagnerait du fric, à coup sûr.

_Quoi ? Siffla-t-il en se contenant visiblement pour ne pas lui envoyer le verre à la figure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'éviterait avec aisance.

_Même si tu l'admires ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit forcément lui faire confiance pour tout ! Depuis que cette gamine est rentrée dans sa vie il a perdu la tête ! Il compte révéler notre secret à des _humains. _Si les Volturis l'apprennent on va être dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

_Ca te va bien de dire ça, vu que tu passes ton temps à te le taper, ton cher Arthur !

Adam était pratiquement sûr que si William avait été humain il aurait viré au violet sous le coup de la colère. Il décida d'intervenir en voyant venir la réplique venimeuse de son amie :

_Il a un plan. Il m'en a parlé juste après qu'on ait tué la sorcière.

Les deux vampires le scrutèrent attentivement.

_Désolé mais les seuls qui sont au courant c'est moi, Cassandre et Peter. Ils sont chargés de réunir l'organisation demain. Vous en saurez plus.

Le visage furieux de la blonde se métamorphosa subitement, leur offrant une expression excitée et un sourire cruel.

_Tu veux dire que la réunion aura lieu pendant que les humains seront chez Arthur ? S'extasia-t-elle. Ca va être un massacre.

Le mot massacre avait plutôt un son bénéfique dans la bouche de la vampire.

_Oui, les humains verront les vampires. Et non il n'y aura pas de massacre puisque les humains vont faire partis du plan.

_Quel plan ?

_Comment ça ? Demanda William, franchement intrigué.

_Arthur m'a dit de ne rien vous révéler. Vous réagiriez trop mal… Surtout toi Jeanne, en fait.

_Elle peut dégager si tu y tiens, lança William avec un sourire carnassier qu'il adressa à la blonde.

_Hors de question, siffla-t-elle en s'accrochant violemment à William pour ne pas qu'il aille s'isoler avec le blond.

Mais Adam soupçonnait son amie de vouloir déstabiliser le roux par sa proximité. Chose qui réussissait plutôt bien à la vue de sa mâchoire crispée et de ses poings serrés.

_Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il en la poussant violemment ce qui la fit reculer de quelque mètre seulement malgré la force qu'il y avait mise.

L'amusement d'Adam se figea lorsqu'il constata à quel point ce geste avait blessé la vampire. William dû également s'en apercevoir car son silence et son air interdit valait bien plus que des mots. Jeanne n'avait pourtant rien fait, elle n'avait pas poussé de cri ou bien affiché une mine triste, non. Tout était dans ses yeux d'habitude si vifs, devenus soudainement ternes. Elle attrapa son blazer noir posé sur une chaise et s'en alla brusquement sans même claquer la porte. Le simple petit déclic sourd de la serrure avait encore plus crispé les deux vampires que si elle l'avait claqué. _Car c'était inhabituel_.

_Je te conseille de t'excuser si tu ne veux pas la perdre définitivement, Will.

Le roux se leva brusquement, n'enfilant que sa veste en cuir alors qu'il était torse nu, et Adam l'attrapa vivement par le bras.

_Pas maintenant, je connais cette humeur même si elle est rare. Elle serait bien capable de te tuer.

_Ce serait une chose douce alors, de mourir par ses mains, répliqua son ami en se dégageant prestement de sa poigne et en sortant à son tour du grand appartement.

Le blond soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Les sentiments pouvaient faire ressortir le meilleur des gens. Comme le pire.

* * *

Ses talons claquaient régulièrement sur le pavé et elle se mit à compter mentalement ces sons pour éviter de trop penser. Pour éviter de se rappeler _ce qui blesse_. Et puis pour se calmer, aussi.

_Jeanne !

Elle accéléra brutalement.

_Attends ! Nom de Dieu attend !

Elle s'engagea dans une ruelle assez sombre ou elle pourrait courir à vitesse vampirique sans être vue des potentiels humains déjà éveillés. Cependant William fut plus rapide : Il l'attrapa si fermement qu'elle pivota pour se retrouver projetée contre le torse musclé du vampire.

_Je suis désolé Jeanne.

_Tu crois que ça suffit ? Siffla-t-elle en reculant de plusieurs pas.

_Non. Mais je voulais que tu le saches.

_C'est trop facile ça ! Sous prétexte que tu as des « sentiments », dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts vernis de noir, pour moi tu te donnes le droit d'être méprisant dès que ce que je fais ne te convient pas.

_Jeanne…

_Je pourrais te tuer William, tu sais ? Si je suis la seconde d'Arthur avec Adam, ce n'est pas pour rien !

_Je sais.

_Ce n'est que grâce à tes relations que tu réussis à rester si haut placé, tu n'es pas plus doué qu'un autre, siffla-t-elle en appuyant son index sur son torse.

_Je sais, dit-il, impassible.

_Au final ta disparition importerait peu !

_Je sais.

_Et tu te permets de me défier ? _TOI_, gamin prétentieux qui n'a même pas vécu le quart de ce que j'ai vu, tu OSES utiliser des mensonges contre moi ? Tu crois que ce que tu appelles l'amour t'autorise à me traiter comme ça ?

_Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Et je respecte ton autorité et ta place méritée au sein de cette organisation, déclara-t-il simplement en voulant calmer la fureur de la vampire.

__HYPOCRITE_ ! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi ! Tu penses que je ne suis qu'une pute, pas vrai ? C'EST CE QUE VOUS VOUS DITES TOUS, N'EST-CE PAS ?

_Arrête, grinça-t-il en faisant des efforts visibles pour ne pas céder à la colère qui le gagnait peu à peu, tu es loin du compte.

_Non ! Je sais pertinemment ce qui se dit derrière mon dos ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à FOUTRE ! Oui, j'aime les regards désireux des hommes posés sur moi, oui j'aime baiser et utiliser mon corps à des fins personnelles ! Et vos avis je m'en contrefiche !

_Jeanne tu dépasses les limites, la menaça-t-il en l'attrapant brusquement par les épaules.

Si elle continuait c'était lui qui allait la tuer.

_Mais si tu crois que c'est _facile _de savoir que ton importance au sein d'une organisation que tu chéris n'est due qu'à ton cul, de savoir qu'Arthur ne te vois que comme une grosse salope, tu as vraiment tout faux. Alors je suis sans doute une pute mais moi, au moins, je l'assume. Et si tu n'es pas capable de m'accepter comme je suis dans ce cas je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! _Je suis une pute_, Will, rentre-toi ça dans la tête.

Le bruit de la gifle qu'assena William à la vampire résonna autour d'eux comme un coup de tonnerre. Elle le fixa un long moment, stupéfaite, alors qu'il tremblait et se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur elle.

_Comment oses-tu me dire ça à _moi_ ? ! Comment oses-tu dire ça à l'être misérable qui est venu dans cette putain d'organisation dans le seul but de pouvoir te faire partager ce qu'il ressentait ? Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir dans mes deux vies réunies, souffla-t-il en attirant le fin visage de la vampire contre le sien.

_Mais c'est ce à quoi je me résume, William. La beauté, **rien d'autre**, cracha-t-elle avec amertume.

_Non, c'est faux. Tu es totalement hystérique parce que tu t'inquiètes pour ceux que tu aimes sans même le savoir. Tu es courageuse parce que tu ne renonces jamais et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. Tu es drôle parce que tu es maniaque au-delà de l'imaginable. Tu es forte parce que tu es capable de tout endurer. Et tu es loyale parce que malgré tout ce que tu as traversé tu n'as jamais retourné ta veste, murmura-t-il alors que les yeux de la blonde semblaient découvrir pour la première fois le visage angélique de William.

_Et je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es belle. Tu es belle à mes yeux parce que je t'aime, finit-il en effleurant tendrement ses lèvres si parfaites de sa bouche pâle.

L'instant silencieux qui s'étira entre eux sembla durer une éternité.

_Tu es beau, chuchota-t-elle finalement en ne rompant pas le contact visuel.

_Je vais prendre ça comme une déclaration ricana-t-il avant de l'attirer violemment contre lui et de l'embrasser comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait embrassé auparavant.

Parce que Jeanne suscitait la convoitise de tous les hommes. Et aujourd'hui elle comprit qu'il y avait une chose qui rendait l'amour cent fois plus indispensable que la convoitise, que le désir. _Cela s'appelait le respect_.

* * *

_Mais il y a rien dans cette maison ! Grondai-je en ouvrant pour la troisième fois consécutive le frigo en sachant parfaitement que je ne trouverais que des flacons emplis de sang.

_Ouvre-le encore une fois en fermant les yeux, peut-être qu'un poulet rôti apparaîtra.

_Evite les sarcasmes quand j'ai le ventre vide, tu veux ? Grinçai-je en regardant le vampire accoudé au bar, pas le moins du monde touché par ma faim.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur son visage.

_Parce que ça m'énerve encore plus !

_Tu m'en vois navré, vraiment.

_Allez Arthur !

_Quoi ?

_J'ai faim !

_Et ?

_Et je suis chez toi, c'est à toi de me nourrir !

Il renversa sa tête en arrière, faisant voler ses mèches ébène, alors qu'il explosait de rire.

_Ca c'est la meilleure !

_Bon, c'est bon ! Criai-je en me dirigeant vers la grande porte de la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

_Puis-je savoir où tu vas ?

_Je rentre chez moi ! Au moins j'aurai à bouffer !

C'était sans compter sur son pouvoir avec lequel il me ferma la porte au nez sans même bouger d'un pouce. Lorsque je me retournai pour l'assassiner du regard (puisque je ne pouvais décidément pas le faire en vrai), il regardait ses ongles d'un air tout à fait absent. Ravalant ma fierté je me plantai devant lui en tapant du pied, ce qui était assez comique puisque j'étais pied nu, en posant mes mains sur les hanches, bien décidée à lui montrer tout mon mécontentement. Cependant, même si mon ventre agonisait, cette scène m'amusait passablement car j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine faisant un caprice. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité, d'ailleurs.

_Oui ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses deux mains croisées en adoptant une mine décontractée.

_Alors tu peux me torturer avec TOUT ce que tu veux ! Mais pas avec la nourriture ! C'est sacré, chez moi.

_Ah mais moi aussi, je choisis toujours du sang de première qualité, affirma-t-il en allant au frigo qu'il ouvrit pour attraper un de ses flacons pourpres. Il prit un verre finement taillé et versa le sang dedans en léchant méticuleusement les gouttes qui venaient de tomber sur ses doigts blanc. Une odeur de rouille commença à emplir la pièce et je me retenais difficilement de partir en courant.

_Je pari que boire du sang dans des verres en cristal ça signifie qu'un vampire a bien réussit sa vie, pardon, _sa mort_, lançai-je acerbe.

_Je croyais que tu ne supportai pas les sarcasmes quand tu avais faim, ricana-t-il sans être offusqué de mon commentaire mordant.

_Ceux des autres, oui. Les miens jamais.

Il soupira et se déplaça à vitesse vampirique devant moi.

_Va dans le salon, je te prépare des pâtes.

_Il y a des pâtes ? M'exclamai-je alors que mon ventre semblait ronronner de plaisir.

_Troisième placard à gauche en partant de la droite.

_Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? M'outrai-je alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement le liquide écœurant.

_Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé ? Répondit-il en imitant ma voix à la perfection.

_Parce que je ne savais pas que tu en avais !

_Avec des affamés comme Alexandre et Valentin je suis bien obligé d'en avoir. Mais tous les êtres humains sont de gros affamés, apparemment, glissa-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux rubis.

_Je ne relèverai pas l'insulte.

_Quelle insulte ?

_Tu as sous-entendu que j'étais grosse !

_J'ai juste dit que les humains avaient un appétit féroce.

_ C'est drôle, vois-tu, parce qu'un « appétit féroce » me fait plus penser à une faim de vampire.

_C'est vrai. Tu veux que je t'en donne la preuve ? Souffla-t-il en me faisant un sourire carnassier.

_Bon tu me les fais, ces pâtes ? Coupai-je, ne voulant pas m'aventurer sur un terrain glissant.

_Quoi ? Tu bats déjà en retraite ? ! S'étonna-t-il faussement.

_La ferme, crachai-je en sortant précipitamment de la salle sous ses éclats de rires.

_Hou qu'il est chiant ! Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ! Pestai-je en me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

S'il y avait une chose hilarante concernant la demeure d'Arthur c'était bien ça : Les toilettes. Arthur possédait deux cuisines, sept chambres, trois salles de bain, une salle de bal qui faisait office de salle de réception, quatre salons, deux piscines (une intérieure et l'autre extérieure), trois bibliothèques sans compter celle de la salle de bal, une pièce souterraine, une autre salle de réception plus petite, trois bureaux et, honnêtement, c'est tout ce que j'avais visité pour l'instant sans parler des pièces qui étaient fermées à clé ( et non je ne voulais _vraiment pas_ savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière !). Et, dans tout ceci, il n'y avait qu'un seul WC. Et il était dépourvu de toutes ces décorations hors de prix qu'Arthur affectionnait. La peinture bleue foncée, le sol de marbre blanc était immaculé comme si personne ne venait jamais et une petite lampe faiblarde éclairait la pièce. Si on doutait de la nature d'Arthur, on était fixé en découvrant ses toilettes pratiquement jamais utilisées.

Je soupirai en m'observant dans la glace de la seconde salle de bain ( qui comportait trois douches différentes en tout) pendant que je me lavai les mains. Je redoutai vraiment la réaction de mes amis concernant le vampire car je ne me faisais pas d'idée : Elena et Vincent viendraient.

_Au moins je ne serais plus obligé de mentir, murmurai-je en fouillant dans le sac que j'avais préparé à la va vite avec Arthur, quand nous avions fait un saut rapide chez moi. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je pensai à la tête qu'il avait faite en voyant mon large pyjama en velours Hello Kitty. « Très sexy » qu'il avait dit. Il pouvait bien se moquer, je ne voulais pas mourir de froid : J'aimai les pyjamas légers _chez moi_ car il y avait le chauffage. La seule source de chaleur chez Arthur venait des cheminées.

Un cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge lorsque je sentis un mouvement brusque dans la poche de mon jeans.

_Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Grognai-je en sortant mon portable avec un geste vif.

**Elena : **Est-ce qu'Arthur est un vampire ?

Lena & Vince.

Le temps s'arrête, mon corps se fige, mon cœur se contracte violemment, des frissons parcourent mon corps au fur et à mesure que la peur m'enveloppe de son étreinte glaciale. C'était une évidence, n'est-ce pas ? Ils auraient même dû le savoir depuis le début. Pourtant la vérité, ma vérité, a un goût d'amertume, un goût de mort.

_Oui._

L'honnêteté, je la leur devais. Par contre, le mauvais pressentiment qui me cloue sur la place à ce moment précis ne devait pas entrer dans la balance.

_Inspire, expire._

_Il faut juste que j'aille prendre une bonne douche. Après tout ira mieux, me persuadai-je en le clamant à haute voix. Mes mots résonnèrent dans la pièce vide, renforçant mon impression de solitude mais brisant mon immobilité.

L'eau bouillante qui ruisselait sur mon corps m'enleva toute fatigue présente et apaisa les plaintes de mes muscles trop souvent sollicités durant les heures précédentes. J'attrapai le shampoing à la mandarine qu'Arthur avait également mit dans cette salle de bain et me renversai la moitié du produit sur la tête avec un soupir de contentement. Après m'être lavé, je coupai l'eau et constatai que la serviette blanche qui m'attendait avait _subitement_ disparue.

_Les pâtes vont être froides, fit la voix calme d'Arthur juste de l'autre côté de la cabine, heureusement, floue.

_Mon Dieu Arthur ! Tu veux vraiment me faire mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ? ! Hurlai-je en portant la main à mon pauvre petit cœur qui battait la chamade.

_Je savais que tu finirais par le reconnaître.

_Quoi ? Lançai-je, décontenancé.

_ « Mon Dieu Arthur », répéta-t-il. Je suis ton Dieu ! Ricana-t-il alors que je me collai contre le mur, rougissante, en me demandant si sa vue vampirique lui permettait de voir à travers la vitre.

__Très_ drôle. Tu peux me passer la serviette, s'il te plait ?

_Je t'attends avec, répondit-il simplement alors que je me demandai si l'assommer avec les gels douche pouvait être une solution.

_Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Sifflai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer et je pus jurer que c'était de l'exaspération.

_Epargne-moi le côté jeune vierge effarouchée ! J'ai quatre siècles d'existence, bon sang ! J'en ai vu des femmes nues. Alors dépêche-toi de sortir ou je viens te chercher.

_Je suis sûre que tu le fais exprès ! Grognai-je en me bénissant de m'être épilée la veille. Tu me promets que tu ne me regarderas pas ?

_Ce que tu peux être gamine !

_Ca veut dire oui ?

_Ca veut surtout dire que je perds patience, Lily ! Grinça-t-il en donnant un coup contre la cabine.

_Aïe_. S'il arrêtait avec ces petits surnoms ça voulait dire qu'il perdait _réellement_ patience. Et quand Arthur perdait patience c'était la fin des haricots. Et des Lily aussi, éventuellement.

_Ca va, ca va. Je sors.

Je pris bien soin de cacher tout ce que je pouvais avec mes mains en sortant précipitamment de la douche. Il m'attendait tranquillement de l'autre côté, serviette dépliée entre ses mains pour que je puisse m'y blottir. Ce que je fis en vitesse. Il enroula lentement le tissu autour de mon corps ruisselant et m'attira contre lui en glissant ses bras puissants autour de ma taille. Je m'appuyai contre lui en serrant les dents, évitant soigneusement son regard. C'était une sensation étrange de sentir mon corps presque nu collé contre le sien, c'était grisant. J'étais déjà sorti avec plusieurs personnes, certes. Et j'avais déjà maintes fois été collée contre le corps de mes petits amis. Mais Arthur n'était plus un simple adolescent depuis longtemps. J'étais contre le corps d'un _homme_, pas d'un gamin. Et la manière dont il me pressait contre lui n'avait absolument rien d'un simple flirt. C'était fort. Bien plus fort. Et intense aussi.

* * *

Il se mordait la lèvre avec une telle vigueur qu'elle aurait probablement saignée s'il avait été humain. Bien sûr qu'il avait programmé cette « rencontre ». Mais voilà, il subissait la situation de l'arroseur arrosé. L'odeur de mandarine embaumait son corps et ses cheveux, le faisant haleter. Il parvenait même à sentir l'odeur acre de ses cigarettes mentholées. Cependant, ce qui perturbait le plus le vampire c'était sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Et sa taille menue entre ses bras, qu'il pouvait briser en une fraction de seconde. Il avait l'impression de tenir une poupée de porcelaine contre lui, la fragilité qui se dégageait d'elle le tuait. Comme d'habitude. _Comme toujours_.

Il bloqua sa respiration et se retint d'arracher la serviette pour lui montrer à quel point les mètres qui les séparaient en temps normal l'insupportaient de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette sensation mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus envie de chercher à comprendre. _Il voulait sa peau de pêche contre la sienne_.

Elle recula vivement et se dirigea vers son sac d'un pas raide.

_Ne recommence plus jamais ça, siffla-t-elle.

Arthur savait qu'il pouvait facilement séduire toutes les femmes auxquelles il daignait accorder un minimum d'attentions. Voir cette gamine refuser aisément toutes ses avances le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_Recommencer quoi ?

_C'est _mon corps_, d'accord ? Alors tu peux avoir tous les siècles d'existence et ne pas être gêné par la nudité mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

_Je ne te savais pas si prude, railla-t-il alors qu'elle prenait son pyjama et qu'elle le serrait contre elle, comme une armure. Comme une enfant apeurée. Et le vampire pensa avec raison qu'il l'avait blessé.

_J'ai dix-sept ans, Arthur. Et je suis vierge, je n'en ai pas honte. La seule personne qui verra mon corps c'est celle que je choisirai pour ma première fois, la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux troublés lui arracha un sourire.

_Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser coucher avec un autre que moi.

_Possessivité maladive. Egoïsme. Désir_

La stupeur présente sur son visage l'amusa passablement. Vraiment, cette petite était impossible. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, sûrement, comme un félin qui joue avec sa proie. Arrivé à sa hauteur il inspira longuement ses cheveux alors qu'elle se figeait. La tension présente dans la pièce augmenta de quelques crans.

_Je t'attends en bas, finit-il en sortant de la salle de bain avec nonchalance.

* * *

_Mais ce n'était pas humain d'être attirant comme ça !_

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas humain puisqu'il était un vampire, ce qui était encore plus perturbant. Jamais Arthur ne m'avait regardé ainsi. C'était toujours des regards méprisants ou supérieurs qu'on lance aux enfants. Maintenant la glace de ses yeux s'était transformée en lave. Je pouvais presque sentir la brûlure de ses yeux rubis sur ma peau. Cette sensation d'oppression manqua de me faire suffoquer.

_Merde, murmurai-je en me séchant le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait dit qu'il voulait coucher avec moi avec une telle facilité que c'en était rageant. Arthur était ainsi : Il voulait, il le disait et l'avait très certainement. J'avais déjà imaginé certaines scènes assez…spéciales entre nous, certes. Cependant je n'aurai jamais cru que mes désirs refoulés pouvaient être partagés. Le seul problème c'était sa condition. Si Arthur avait été humain je n'aurai pas hésité, honnêtement. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire, qu'il soit _mort_, me dérangeait passablement.

_Tu m'étonnes, grinçai-je en fermant la porte à clé avant de me rappeler qu'Arthur pouvait tout faire avec ses pouvoirs.

_Crétin ! Sifflai-je en enfilant précipitamment mon pyjama, de peur qu'il ne revienne et que _**quelque chose**_ de pas _**très sain**_ ne se _**produise**_ entre nous. Waouh ! J'avais le chic pour bien tourner mes phrases, moi.

Arrivée dans le petit salon après m'être brossé les dents, je trouvais le vampire installé dans un canapé datant de… Très longtemps (non, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il me fasse une leçon d'Histoire à cette heure-ci) et regardant la télé sur son écran plat d'un air ennuyé. Le plat de pâtes m'attendait sur la petite table en bois ronde et je m'y précipitai en sentant mon ventre faire des bonds. La suite fut moins réjouissante. Après les premières bouchées je me retenais difficilement de ne pas exploser de rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Siffla-t-il sans me jeter un seul regard.

_Est-ce que tu as salé l'eau ?

Il tourna enfin sa tête blafarde vers moi.

_J'ai salé les pâtes.

_Non, l'eau avant de mettre les pâtes. Et tu as laissé les pâtes combien de temps dans l'eau ? Demandai-je innocemment en tournant mes pâtes bien trop cuites et pas salées dans mon assiette.

_Le temps indiqué.

Je secouai la tête, ravalant mon sourire alors qu'il me toisait sans bouger d'un pouce. Ce qui était assez perturbant.

_Il ne faut jamais regarder le temps indiqué sur les paquets, il faut goûter pour savoir quand elles sont « al dentes ».

Il vint juste en face de moi avec sa vitesse vampirique et appuya ses deux mains sur la table qui grinça dangereusement. Ses yeux pourpres attrapèrent les miens et je me ratatinai sur ma chaise.

_Je ne peux pas goûter, mon cœur, puisque toute nourriture devient de la cendre dès qu'elle entre dans ma bouche.

_C'est fort embêtant.

_Je ne m'en plains pas. Mon régime alimentaire actuel me contente suffisamment. Si ces pâtes sont immangeables peut-être que je peux te convertir à _ma nourriture_.

_Sans façon, merci, grimaçai-je.

_C'est bien ce que je pensai, railla-t-il en retournant sur son canapé.

Mon fou rire avait subitement disparu et je me rappelai alors à quel point Arthur pouvait être susceptible. Néanmoins c'était Arthur O'brian… _Le grand Arthur O'brian_. Et il était infoutu de faire des pâtes. Un gloussement m'échappa.

_Lily, menaça-t-il alors que j'avalai une grande quantité de pâtes (dégueulasses soit dit en passant, mais quand on rentrait de soirée on pouvait tout manger) pour étouffer mes rires.

* * *

Les yeux gris de Valentin fixaient l'horizon, alors que l'aube étirait ses premiers rayons dans le ciel rosé. Il avait à peine touché à son café et promenait distraitement ses doigts sur la table de la terrasse. Il appréciait grandement ce moment de solitude : Il faisait bien trop froid pour que Laurie ou Alexandre le rejoigne dehors. Lui ne craignait pas le froid. Il ne le craignait plus. Il était déjà tellement glacé à l'intérieur.

_Val, tu recommences à partir dans tes pensées.

_Je ne vois pas où est le problème, soupira-t-il alors qu'Alexandre prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Le problème est qu'elles sont néfastes.

Il ricana mais ne répondit pas. Alexandre n'aima pas son rire. Trop amer, peut-être.

_Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

_Non, ça n'aurait jamais dû, trancha le blond, implacable.

_Si tu restes bloqué dans le passé ça ne te permettra pas d'avancer, tu sais. Essaye de progresser avec les évènements au lieu de toujours regretter.

_Ca ne te fais rien de savoir que Laurie va être entraînée dans cette spirale infernale ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement alors que le brun se figeait.

_Je la perdrais tôt ou tard. Je vais devenir un vampire. Elle est déjà bien loin de moi à présent.

_Tu évites ma question, grinça Valentin en plongeant son regard acéré dans les yeux noirs de son ami.

_Bien sûr que ça me fait du mal ! Oui, je m'inquiète pour elle ! Mais je sais aussi que je serais là pour la protéger en cas de problèmes. Aimer les gens ça ne veut pas dire décider à leur place, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas en enfermant ta Lily qu'elle sera forcément plus heureuse…

_Au moins elle serait en sécurité.

_Non, elle se détruirait peu à peu. Elle a fait son choix et tu dois t'en accommoder, que ça te plaise ou non. Si tu restes là à te tourmenter tu ne pourras pas agir lorsqu'on aura vraiment besoin de toi.

Il attrapa l'épaule de son ami.

_Val, il faut que tu te réveille. J'ai besoin de retrouver celui qui est toujours partant pour tuer des morts vivants, celui qui prend toujours la tête des opérations. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon meilleur ami.

_Je ne nie pas que j'aime l'aventure. Mais maintenant que celle que j'aime est rentrée dans le jeu les règles ne sont plus les mêmes.

_Si, le jeu n'a pas changé. C'est juste ta vision des choses qui s'est modifiée. Et tu dois l'accepter.

Un silence emplit de sous-entendu s'installa entre eux.

_On est entouré de forces qui dépasse tout entendement, Valentin. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser parler nos cœurs. C'est le moment d'agir pour éviter qu'une catastrophe arrive. Alors soit tu te retire totalement de la course, soit tu restes dans le jeu et tu deviens une pièce maîtresse sur l'échiquier.

_Bien. Alors je vais devoir m'en mêler, soupira le blond en avalant le café encore chaud tandis qu'un sourire confiant naissait sur les lèvres d'Alexandre.

_Oui, il allait tout faire pour protéger ses amis._

_Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le seul problème c'était cette sensation qui le bouffait de l'intérieur._

_Alexandre voulait mourir._

_Il voulait devenir un vampire._

_Pas lui._

_Alors pourquoi c'était autour de lui que le spectre de la mort rôdait en permanence ?_

* * *

J'avais froid. Très froid. La désagréable impression que mon dos était gelé commençait à s'insinuer dans mon esprit. J'entendais des bourdonnements tout autour de moi et la douce torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée disparaissait peu à peu. Tandis que je reprenais conscience je me rappelai vaguement m'être installée sur le canapé avec Arthur pour pouvoir parler des sorcières et de tout ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas voulu me dire quoique ce soit, il préférait attendre que nous soyons tous réunis. Puis après… Après plus rien.

_Ah ! La belle aux bois dormant s'éveille ! Clama une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Vincent.

_La ferme, murmurai-je et j'entendis des gloussements se répercuter tout autour de moi. C'est alors que je décidai d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je les refermai aussitôt : Le soleil qui éclairait le petit salon aux vives couleurs m'agressa les rétines. Lorsque je fis une deuxième tentative je constatai que Vincent et Elena étaient assit par terre, juste à mes pieds. Plus loin, sur le deuxième canapé se trouvait Alexandre, Laurie et Valentin. Je tournai la tête et découvrais Adam, William et Jeanne à côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil se propageait sur leurs peaux et les faisait briller comme des diamants : C'était ça qui m'avait éblouit.

Une chose me dérangeait passablement. Les yeux envieux de Laurie et les regards et sourires moqueurs des trois vampires présents, peut-être. Je me crispai légèrement en réalisant qu'ils étaient trois et qu'ils auraient dû être quatre. Le principal vampire de mes pensées n'était pas présent. Ou bien… Oui. _Ah oui_. Mon dos n'était sans doute pas glacé sans raison. Je renversai ma tête en arrière et tombais directement dans les yeux rubis d'Arthur qui me fixaient narquoisement.

_Parfait, Lily. Génial, vraiment._

_Oh. Laisse-moi deviner : Je me suis endormie sur toi, c'est ça ?

_Très pertinent, me répondit-il alors qu'un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres pâles.

Je sentais ses bras autour de moi et constatai qu'il avait probablement hissé mon corps sur le sien car j'étais juste appuyé sur lui il y a de ça quelque heure.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

_Parce que j'ai remarqué que t'étais encore plus chiante que d'habitude lorsque tu n'as pas tes heures de sommeil.

_Allez ! Avoue que ça te crevait le cœur de me déranger dans mon sommeil.

_Techniquement ça ne peut pas me « crever le cœur » puisque je suis mort.

Je sursautai et me dégageai de lui en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire devant mes amis. Même si j'avais répondu « oui » à leur texto le fait d'en parler ouvertement devant eux me choquai grandement.

_Relaxe, Darling, ricana Adam, la révélation vampirique à déjà eu lieu.

_Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là, demandai-je à Elena en ignorant le rire d'Adam.

_Une demi-heure, répondit-elle en me fixant de ses yeux bleus qui me mirent mal à l'aise. Extérieurement elle avait l'air calme. Intérieurement je savais qu'une colère sourde enflait en elle.

_Ah. Et vous en étiez ou ?

_Aux sorcières et aux loups-garous, soupira Arthur en se mettant debout pour arranger ses vêtements froissés.

_Non, pas totalement ! En fait, je demandai si Dracula avait vraiment existé.

Je regardai Vincent, atterré alors qu'Elena levait les yeux au ciel.

_Il a existé. Mais ce n'était pas un vampire, répondit Arthur très sérieusement.

D'aaacoord. C'était moi ou la discussion prenait un tour vraiment très flippant ?

_Il savait qu'on existait, par contre. Il nous fréquentait.

_Enorme ! C'est vrai qu'il empalait ses victimes ?

_Vincent ! Criai-je alors qu'Adam s'approchait de mon ami avec des yeux amusés.

_En quoi ça t'intéresse, _humain_ ?

_Et en quoi ce qui m'intéresse t'intéresse, _vampire_ ? Répliqua Vincent du tac au tac alors que je guettai la réaction d'Adam en retenant mon souffle, tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sauf Arthur qui semblait s'absorber dans la contemplation de son plafond, insensible à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_Toi, tu me plais ! Lança le vampire blond en s'asseyant aux côtés de mes amis. Si Elena recula légèrement, Vincent semblait plutôt baver sur le vampire charismatique.

Flippant. _Vraiment flippant_.

_Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de sorcière ? Lança Laurie visiblement désireuse que cet instant incongru se termine. Et, pour une fois, j'étais bien d'accord avec elle.

_C'est lié à ce que je vous ai dis à propos des Volturis.

Tous hochèrent la tête et je regardai Arthur déambuler dans la salle, mains dans les poches.

_A vrai dire l'existence des loups-garous et des sorcières, des Anciennes, remonte bien avant notre existence. Je parle des vampires, précisa-t-il alors qu'Elena allait le couper. Ils y en a même qui prétendent que notre condition est dû à une malédiction lancée par les sorcières. Ce qui me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux même si elles en étaient bien capables. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque les Volturis commencèrent à étendre leur pouvoir sur le monde souterrain, _notre monde_, ils furent bien vite confrontés à d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Des batailles eurent lieux, sanglantes et dévastatrices. C'est assez comique de voir à quel point les Hommes peuvent attribuer certains phénomènes, certains massacres, à leur propre race…

_Tu t'égares, coupa William avec un sourire.

_Navré, déclara-t-il simplement en faisant une fausse révérence sous les ricanements des autres vampires. Je ne m'en formalisai même pas, bien trop fascinée par ce que racontait Arthur.

_En clair, Caïus donna la chasse aux loups-garous et en extermina une bonne partie qui alla s'exiler au nord. En Russie, surtout. Même si leurs territoires ont augmentés au fil des années. Aro, quant à lui, avait une préférence pour la chasse aux sorcières. Il n'allait pas les affronter directement contrairement à Caïus, il préférait la cruauté et la cupidité des Hommes pour faire le sale boulot.

_Les Hommes brûlaient des soit disant sorcières sur le bûcher avant, réalisai-je avec horreur, ne me dit pas que…

_Si. Aro est la source même du massacre de ces femmes. Sorcières ou non.

_Mais c'est monstrueux, murmura Elena, toute colère effacée de son visage. Vincent était devenu très pâle à l'instar de Laurie. Valentin et Alexandre restaient silencieux, le regard baissé. Ils étaient déjà au courant. Les yeux acier de Valentin croisèrent les miens.

_Ne les prends surtout pas en pitié, feula Adam, j'en ai déjà vu certaines arracher les yeux de nouveau-né pour augmenter l'influence de leurs sorts.

Un goût amer s'installa dans ma bouche en imaginant la scène.

_Les années se sont écoulées et sorcières et loups-garous ont fait profil bas. Arrivant même à faire croire qu'ils avaient disparus.

_Ce n'était pas le cas, continua Jeanne, ces créatures préparaient leur revanche.

_Et un événement les fit revenir sur le devant de la scène, affirma William.

_Des vampires se sont opposés aux Volturis il y a de ça quelques années. Les Cullen.

_C'est ceux qui ne boivent pas le sang des humains, c'est ça ? Coupai-je Arthur en me remémorant une de nos nombreuses conversations. Il acquiesça.

_Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais le fait qu'on puisse contourner leur autorité prouva aux créatures surnaturelles se terrant dans l'ombre que leur influence diminuait au sein même de la communauté vampirique. Sans même se consulter ils ont commencé à prévoir un retournement de situation en leur faveur. Et la chose que je redoutais le plus s'est produite il y a quelque jour : Les loups-garous et les sorcières se sont alliés.

_Et c'est mauvais ? Demandai-je, tendue.

_Très mauvais. A vrai dire un massacre sans précédent se profile dans notre futur à tous. Et je vous laisse deviner sur quel terrain on va s'affronter…

_La Terre, murmura Laurie alors que je déglutissai péniblement.

_Exact. Et, croyez-moi, à ce moment là nous n'en aurons plus rien à faire si les humains découvrent notre existence ou pas.

_Ce sera un carnage, déclara Valentin en faisant tourner un de ses bracelets en argent.

_Ce sera la guerre. La guerre la plus destructrice que la Terre n'ait jamais connue, affirma Arthur en s'asseyant de nouveau à mes côtés.

_Heureusement que nous avons Marcus avec nous.

_Marcus ?

_Le troisième Volturi.

_Attends, criai-je, embrouillée. Tu veux dire qu'il…

_…a trahit Caïus et Aro ? Oui. C'est même lui qui m'a aidé à fonder **l'œil du diable**. Marcus ne supporte plus Caïus et Aro. Il a comprit depuis longtemps que c'est de leur faute si la communauté des vampires est tant menacée.

_Puis ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se retourne contre eux après ce qu'Aro lui a fait, souffla William.

_Marcus avait une bonne raison de les trahir ? Demanda Vincent, visiblement beaucoup plus attentif que moi.

_Oui. Marcus était amoureux de la sœur d'Aro, Didyme.

_Et il n'approuvait pas leur relation alors Marcus est devenu rancunier, c'est ça ? Se moqua Elena alors que les vampires abordaient tous des visages écœurés. Le silence de mort qui s'installa me fit frissonner.

_Non. Didyme avait le pouvoir de rendre les gens qui l'entourait heureux. Marcus tomba sous son charme et réciproquement. Aro était ravi : Marcus possédait un don très utile. Mais Didyme et Marcus n'étaient pas intéressés par le pouvoir et prévoyaient de quitter les Volturis. Aro approuva ce choix en apparence. Puis, lorsque Marcus eut le dos tourné, il tua Didyme.

L'air moqueur d'Elena s'effaça subitement.

_Tu veux dire qu'il a tué _sa propre sœur_ pour garder Marcus ? Murmurai-je en sentant ma tête tourner devant un acte si inhumain.

_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis. Marcus n'a pas sut tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé : Il s'est muré dans la tristesse durant des siècles jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre. Pour que vous puissiez comprendre il faut que je vous parle de Chelsea. C'est une vampire faisant parti de la garde des Volturis. Et sa capacité est de renforcer les liens des personnes entre elles. C'est très pratique pour faire "miraculeusement" disparaître les tensions, siffla-t-il.

_Alors Marcus ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'avait fait Aro, compléta Laurie.

_Non. Chelsea lui ôtait tout jugement avant qu'il ne me rencontre avec Peter, le vampire que vous avez vu hier soir.

_Et le pouvoir de Peter est d'annuler tout autre pouvoir vampirique, c'est ça ? Demandai-je alors que le puzzle se mettait en place dans ma tête.

_Voilà, tu as compris. Heureusement que Marcus était seul en France à ce moment là... Si Aro avait comprit le pouvoir de Peter il aurait fait un carnage.

Une de mes discussions avec Arthur dans le bassin me revint soudainement en mémoire.

_Mais Aro peut lire dans les pensées passées et présentes, n'est-ce pas ? N'a-t-il pas vu ce que vous aviez fait ?

_C'est là que j'interviens, fanfaronna Adam, je peux faire des boucliers sur des objets mais aussi sur certaines parties du cerveau, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil à mon égard.

_Donc Marcus sait ce qu'Aro a fait. Et il veut se venger.

_Exactement.

_Astucieux, vous possédez un loup dans la bergerie ! S'extasia Vincent visiblement envoûté par toutes ces histoires ahurissantes.

_Vous êtes d'une cruauté, souffla Elena.

_Merci, rétorqua Jeanne avec un sourire venimeux.

_J'ai une question sans rapport avec les Volturis… Les loups-garous et les sorcières sont-ils immortels ? Demandai-je, curieuse d'une part et voulant éviter une réplique cinglante de ma meilleure amie de l'autre.

_Les loups-garous, oui. Enfin les loups primaires plutôt. Les sorcières non, juste deux d'entre elles : Amatéala et Syfraèna. Ce sont elles que nous appelons les Anciennes. Toutes les autres sorcières sont leurs disciples.

_Il n'y a pas de sorcier ? Demanda Vincent.

_Non, certains hommes peuvent lancer des sorts que leur ont inculqués les sorcières mais sinon la magie est réservée aux femmes, répondit Jeanne.

_Cool ! Approuva Elena, féministe au-delà du possible, et pourquoi dites-vous loups primaires ?

_Parce qu'ils ne se transforment pas en humain. Enfin, ils sont nés loups et se changent en hommes que très rarement en fait, ajouta Adam pensivement.

_C'est une blague ? Comment les sorcières ont-elles fait pour s'allier avec eux, alors ? Railla Laurie.

_Parce qu'elles ont, parmi leurs nombreuses capacités, le don de parler aux animaux.

_Je veux devenir une sorcière, lança Elena alors que les vampires l'assassinaient du regard.

_Et maintenant, risquai-je, pourquoi nous dire tout ça ?

_Parce que j'ai un plan et que j'ai besoin d'humain, répondit Arthur en tournant son regard implacable vers moi, et je vais vous prier d'aller dans la salle de bal si vous voulez le connaître. Les autres sont arrivés ? Questionna-t-il William qui était toujours posté à la fenêtre.

_Ouais. Ils sont tous là.

_Quels autres ? Murmurai-je en me figeant. _J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment_.

_Je vais ouvrir la porte, cria Adam en sortant précipitamment du salon.

_Valentin, Alex, conduisez-les là bas, ordonna-le vampire en désignant Elena et Vincent du menton avant de m'attraper le bras et de m'emmener dans l'un de ses bureaux.

_Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement, m'intima-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je ne veux pas de remarque déplacée à mon encontre. Je t'interdis toute phrase ironique ou sarcastique lorsque tu seras en bas. En fait, je te déconseille de parler tout court. Tes amis flippent assez pour la fermer mais je sais que la peur à tendance à encenser tes remarques acides, contrairement aux autres. Je suis trop indulgent avec toi, Lily, ce qui ne sera pas le cas des membres de l'organisation.

Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal au meuble derrière-moi alors que je sentais mon visage pâlir.

_Ne me dit pas que tu as fait venir ton organisation ! Putain Arthur ! Vince, Lena…

_Il ne leur arrivera rien, coupa-t-il. Les vampires savent qu'ils ne doivent pas les toucher sans mon consentement.

_Mais…

_Remets-tu en doute mon autorité ? Gronda-t-il en m'attrapant brusquement le bras.

_Non, bien sûr que non.

_Parfait. Maintenant je vais t'embrasser, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Sa phrase me décontenança à un tel point que toute peur s'en alla pour laisser place à un sentiment de révolte.

_Et si je refuse ? Sifflai-je.

_Tu peux essayer, murmura-t-il alors que sa bouche se retrouvait à deux centimètres de ma bouche.

Avant même de faire bouger ma main je savais qu'il allait l'arrêter. Je le fis cependant et le regrettais amèrement lorsque sa main broya mon poignet se trouvant à plusieurs centimètres de son visage si lisse.

_Tu me fais mal.

_Tu as tenté de me gifler.

_Tu me fais mal, répétai-je en plantant mes yeux furieux dans son regard toujours trop sérieux pour me plaire.

_Embrasse-moi et tu ne sentiras plus rien, affirma-t-il.

_Non, soufflai-je.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus toucher ses lèvres au risque d'être piégée par mon propre cœur. Même si tout mon corps voulait se jeter contre le vampire mon esprit tenait bon. _Je ne voulais pas mourir_. Je ne voulais pas avoir une histoire semblable à celle de Marcus et Didyme. Sa poigne se resserra et la douleur transperça mon poignet comme une aiguille, me projetant brusquement contre lui. Il était prêt à me casser le poignet, j'en étais persuadé.

_On capitule ? Demanda-t-il, insensible devant les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue.

Je posai en vitesse ma bouche contre ses lèvres glacées et reculai vivement en criant lorsque je tirai involontairement sur mon poignet.

_Allons, Lily. Si tu joues avec ma patience, je joue avec ta jolie main, qu'en dis-tu ?

_Cruel. Rien ne te définissait mieux que ce mot._

J'inspirai lentement pour calmer mes pleurs et recommençai à toucher sa bouche du bout de mes lèvres. Il ne bougeait pas, comme si je touchai une statue. Agacé par son jeu malsain j'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure et la mordit sans aucune délicatesse. Il feula et me projeta violemment contre le meuble à l'aide de son corps. Il desserra sa prise sur mon poignet en le plaquant contre le mur et glissa sa main jusqu'à la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts alors que son autre main attrapait mon menton précipitamment afin de me forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec hargne et sa langue envahissait ma bouche alors que j'oubliai totalement mes réticences. _Nous étions affamés l'un de l'autre alors pourquoi résister _? Mon cœur explosa et mon corps s'embrasa tandis que je me collais contre lui encore plus. Je voulais me fondre en lui, je voulais fusionner. J'en avais besoin, besoin de son contact intoxiquant. Tout ce que j'avais inconsciemment cherché jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était lui. Arthur, _lui seul_. Mes mains agrippèrent sa chemise, la froissant davantage, et sa main libre glissa sous mon pyjama, touchant mon dos, ravageant ma peau de sa présence. Je criai devant la froideur de ses doigts et il gémissait de contentement, les yeux clos. Les vêtements étaient de trop, nos peaux devaient se _toucher_.

_Waouh ! Je peux participer ? Se moqua Adam alors que nous arrêtions brusquement notre échange. La lampe se trouvant sur le bureau traversa la pièce avec une vitesse phénoménale et alla s'écraser sur la porte que le vampire blond venait de refermer.

_Arthur, Arthur, soupira-t-il de l'autre côté, tu deviens vraiment trop prévisible.

Le vampire brun fixa la porte avec insistance et un bruit sourd résonna de l'autre côté.

_Aïe ! **HE HO **! Me faire tomber un tableau sur ma magnifique chevelure c'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je me mettais à rire en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur.

_Je croyais que je devenais trop prévisible, ironisa Arthur.

_Ca va, ca va. Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Bon, tout le monde vous attend alors ce serait bien d'atteindre l'orgasme maintenant afin que vous puissiez nous faire partager vos charmantes présences, railla-t-il avant de s'éloigner tandis que nous sortions du bureau.

_Vas vite t'habiller, question de principe, m'intima Arthur en regardant d'un œil critique mon pyjama.

_Ah… Ouais, approuvai-je avant de foncer vers la salle de bain.

Une fois habillée, je me retrouvais devant la grande porte à double battant qui menait à l'immense salle de bal. Arthur la fit s'ouvrir en un seul regard et se plaça derrière moi, ses mains gelées sur mes épaules. La première chose que je vis fut les regards angoissés d'Elena et Vincent assit en plein milieu de la pièce sur des chaises qu'on avait disposé un peu partout. La seconde chose que je remarquai c'était les regards d'une bonne quarantaine de vampires posés sur nous. La plupart d'entre eux m'étaient familiers : Je les avais croisés dans le tunnel de la ville où Arthur m'avait emmené.

_N'oublie pas des respirer, mon cœur, chuchota Arthur dans mon oreille alors qu'il me poussait dans la pièce.

_C'était clair : Nous n'allions pas survivre._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 11**

* * *

Les explications étaient longues mais nécessaires pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qui va se passer.

Et l'histoire de Marcus, Didyme et Aro est réelle, je ne l'ai pas inventée. Stephenie Meyer en parle sur son site =).

Truc important : Je suis désintoxiqué de Twilight ! o_O Je ne supporte plus les films qui me déçoivent grandement (les acteurs m'exaspèrent : Oui, oui ! Surtout Robert avec ses mimiques de j'ai-envie-d'aller-aux-toilettes et Kristen et sa tête de je-vais-vomir. Je sais pas, moi Bella je la voyais bien plus drôle et souriante, Kristen dans ce rôle me déprime.) **ATTENTION** je ne critique pas les acteurs que j'aime souvent dans leurs autres films. Mais là, cette saga adaptée en film, c'est juste catastrophique. Au point même que je regrette d'avoir acheté le dvd du 1er. C'est grave quand même =(

Bonne nouvelle ,ou mauvaise ça dépend, pour vous. SURPRISE : J'ai prévu 3 saisons à cette histoire. Je connais bien la première, j'ai déjà toutes les intrigues, idem pour la seconde. La troisième s'élabore en ce moment même dans ma tête et je vous donne juste un indice : Ce seront des personnages secondaires qui mèneront la danse cette fois-ci. Mais oui, on verra quand même Arthur et Lily. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les saisons durent environs une trentaine de chapitres chacune donc bon… On a le temps xD.

Je réponds à vos messages dans quelques heures et je corrigerai ce chapitre demain probablement.

Et, comme d'habitude, j'ai besoin de vos avis les louloutes ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait désirer, moi j'ai bien ris lors de sa rédaction^^.

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui va se manger une part de pizza avant de se noyer sous la douche.**


	14. Note 2

**Réponses et explications :**

Coucou les louloutes, vous allez bien ?

Vous n'allez pas me tuer, non, non. Parce que même si ce n'est pas un chapitre cette note va répondre à toutes( du moins je vais essayer) vos questions que j'ai regroupées (oui parce que je me suis rendu compte que une par une ça n'allait pas être possible xD). Et j'aimerai vous éclairer sur les personnages et sur ma vision des choses pour ne pas que vous soyez perdues =D

Oui, Kimy est grande, Kimy pense à tout !

Arthur : Et Kimy est très dépourvue de modestie…

Kimy : Et Kimy t'emmerde.

Arthur : …

Lily : Si tu la tues maintenant on ne pourra jamais savoir la suite de l'histoire.

Kimy : Certes ! Et craint la colère des revieweuses !

Arthur : Ouais… Je vais y songer.

Kimy : Je suis vachement rassurée !

Donc, je reprends parce qu'ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de me couper en ce moment. Un conseil : Lorsque vous créez des personnages, n'en créez pas avec des caractères de merde parce qu'ils vous pourriront la vie !

Chaque petit tiret sera une nouvelle explication, pour vous simplifier la vie, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à tout relire en cas de futurs problèmes =).

_Je commence par le problème le plus récent dans vos messages : La violence et la cruauté d'Arthur. Je cite **Saroura92** _« mais Arthur est un peut trop violent avec lily. C'est une humaine et lui un vampire super puissant, il risque vraiment de la tué. »_ et **Carole** _« le fait qu'il soit imprévisible le rend énervant parfois. Et on comprend parfaitement lily: fait-il ça pour s'amuser ou prend il aussi du plaisir à faire du mal aux gens auxquels il tient? Pas clair. ça se voit que c'est la 1ère fois qu'il est avec une fille en couple, parce qu'il ne sait apparemment pas comment s'y prendre, ça doit être tout nouveau pour lui, ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne se rend pas toujours compte du mal qu'il peut faire à Lily dans ses paroles, quelquefois. »_

Alors le mot qui définirait Arthur est _sauvage_. C'est une brute et les sentiments ne sont que des choses futiles pour lui : Il n'a pas de religion, pas de foi et pas d'attaches. Du moins pas consciemment. Alors je voudrais vraiment vous mettre en garde. Vous l'appréciez toutes ( NE NIEZ PAS HAHA) mais il y a _apprécier_ un personnage à sa **juste valeur** et _l'idéaliser_. Je vous dis ça pour ne pas que vous vous preniez une claque dans la figure quand il agira de telle ou telle manière plus tard.

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre sa personnalité, _elle ne se comprend pas_ : Elle se prend comme ça, c'est tout. Pour tout vous dire j'ai créé ce personnage et pourtant j'ai moi-même du mal à bien le cerner. Je le connais par cœur mais je ne veux pas analyser ses actions parce que si j'enlève son côté mystérieux il deviendra banal à vos yeux. Et Arthur doit tout sauf être banal. Lorsque j'écris des scènes avec lui je sais qu'il doit être **comme ça**, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est dans le **non contrôle** que j'utilise le mieux Arthur, il est comme le vent : Insaisissable et c'est ça qui fait que c'est si intéressant d'écrire « avec » lui.

Maintenant, je vous rassure, vous allez un tout petit peu mieux comprendre sa mentalité, pas forcément ses agissements, mais vous verrez d'ou vient ce caractère si noir. Ca remonte à très loin et j'en parlerais dans les futurs chapitres. Et, ce qui est drôle, c'est que je veux vous mettre en garde contre lui mais vous allez encore plus l'apprécier en apprenant son passé xD.

Bref, lorsque j'ai créé ce personnage je voulais réellement un héros des temps anciens. Pas forcément un personnage positif puisqu'il est, et restera, pessimiste. Je voulais un caractère encore jamais vu dans une histoire, un caractère incompréhensible pour qu'il puisse vraiment susciter l'intérêt des gens (et j'adore voir vos analyses, on dirait moi-même parfois quand je cherche à comprendre pourquoi il fait ceci ou cela =p). Il vient de loin, il a vu et subit, parfois même créé, des choses aussi horribles que belles. Il est indescriptible tout simplement (du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire). Pour moi, si un jour Arthur perd son aura de mystère pour vous, lecteurs, ce n'est même plus la peine de continuer cette histoire.

Ne voyez pas de la bonté en lui, _il n'en a pas_. Et s'il est capable de faire de bonnes choses ce sera toujours _par intérêt_, c'est tout. Du moins dans les chapitres présents -D. Si un jour il décide de tuer Elena, Vincent, Laurie, Val ou Alex il le fera. Rien ne l'en empêchera : C'est selon ses humeurs. Et vous l'aurez comprit, la seule personne pouvant se vanter d'échapper à ses sautes d'humeurs meurtrières c'est Lily. Puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à la tuer : Voilà pourquoi le titre de mon histoire Arthur et Lily : L'effet qu'ils produisent l'un sur l'autre n'a pas d'explications. Ils cherchent à s'apprivoiser.

_La relation d'Arthur et Lily est très complexe. Dans cette histoire je ne veux pas mettre souvent les mots « sentiments »ou « amour ». Puisque de nos jours je trouve qu'on utilise bien trop ces mots dans les histoires et ça en devient lassant. Leur relation à eux et au-delà de tout ça, tellement forte, tellement impalpable que les mots ne suffisent pas pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Il faut sentir ce qu'il se passe et non pas voir. Je sais que c'est dur puisque vous êtes lecteurs mais il ne faut pas analyser tel geste ou parole, juste vous fier aux sentiments que vous procure certaine scène entre eux. Leurs interactions vous choquent parce que c'est doux et tout d'un coup ça part dans tous les sens. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez eux, dans leur relation : On ne peut jamais prévoir la suite. Ils s'attirent et se repoussent, s'apprécient par leurs caractères si uniques et se haïssent parce que **chacun est la faiblesse de l'autre**. A eux deux ils _peuvent_ être **tout** mais séparés ils ne seront plus rien.

Lily n'est pas une victime, je sais que c'est facile de s'attacher à elle car la majorité de l'histoire passe par son point de vu. Mais elle n'est pas innocente et sa personnalité est loin d'être adorable. Comme l'a souligné **Orphée 93** : _« par contre, une question... dans un des chapitres, Arthur saute sur Lily. le lendemain est assez tendre et... "complice". ensuite Arthur lui fait peur, Ok. Après l'épisode mort-vivants, il y a un moment de tendresse que lily disait attendre, et elle dit qu'arthur est Son vampire. Mais à ce dernier chapitre, elle retourne en arrière dirait-on... elle ne veut plus de contact avec "parce que c'est un mort"... J'ai du mal à trouver ça logique ? Ou alors c'est parce que le vampire est un Homme, et qu'il lui fait comprendre trop crument son désir pour elle ? » _

Lily est presque (faut pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable xD) aussi insaisissable qu'Arthur. Son être brûle d'être à ses côtés et pourtant elle réalise souvent qu'il est mort, que son corps est glacé, et elle recule. Ce qui est normal, dans un sens. Bella et Edward n'abordent jamais ce thème dans Twilight : Le fait qu'ils soient des cadavres (il faut dire ce qui est !) alors voulant être réaliste le plus possible malgré le fantastique je veux explorer ce côté attirant-répugnant. Parce que je suis sûre que dans la réalité toute les filles se poseraient cette question : Dois-je avoir une relation avec un _mort_ ?

Et, aussi, Lily est la plus apte à comprendre le caractère d'Arthur, bien plus que moi-même, leur créatrice. Elle peut bien être de temps à autre aveuglée par son charme inhumain elle sait pourtant depuis toujours à quel point Arthur est un _monstre_. Si vous, vous le voyez comme un vampire sexy en diable (n'est-ce pas chère meilleure amie ? =p) , Lily connaît profondément sa cruauté, la bête terrible qui est en lui. C'est un loup, un prédateur, et les faibles n'ont pas leurs places devant lui. Alors ne le voyez pas comme un prince charmant (comme EDWAAAAAARD quoi), car il est vraiment loin de l'être. Je ne dénigre pas ce personnage que j'apprécie vivement (car, pour moi, il est vraiment captivant, j'adore écrire ses dialogues intérieurs et tout) mais j'essaye de vous le dépeindre comme il est.

Bref **Arthur et Lily sont aussi bien identiques qu'opposés**. D'où leurs confrontations perpétuelles et leurs connections interminables.

_THEME IMPORTANT, LE LEMON (ou les personnages couchent ensemble quoi xD) :

Il n'y a pas de _je le ferais_ ou _je ne le ferais pas_. Mes personnages évoluent sous ma plume et ce ne sera pas quand _je_ le décide ou quand _vous_ le décidez mais quand eux seront prêts dans l'histoire. Je tiens à vous rassurer tout de même : Si je le fais ce ne sera certainement pas vulgaire. J'ai lu des histoires qui devenaient pratiquement des films de culs (désolé mais c'est vrai) et j'ai arrêté de les lires (toutes sections confondues) même si les histoires étaient excellentes. Je ne dénigre en aucun cas les auteurs, attention, parce que j'estime qu'il faut être doué pour écrire tous ces détails ! Mais voilà, la réalité ce n'est pas ça (pas la mienne en tout cas) et mettre en scène des personnages qui deviennent pratiquement des acteurs de série X ça ne me branche absolument pas. Je respecte trop mes personnages pour être trop crûe ou vulgaire… Alors si vous voulez absolument du sexe il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez de lire mon histoire : C'est de l'aventure, de la romance, de l'humour et du drame mais pas du sexe, navrée. Il y en aura, je ne prône pas le mariage avant le sexe et tout (XD)mais pour l'instant mes personnages ne sont pas dans cet état d'esprit. Et quand je le ferais je ne changerais pas mon écriture : Ce ne sera pas vulgaire ni trop culcul (du moins j'essaierai, promis !) et j'en ai parlé à ma meilleure amie qui est d'accord pour lire en avant première le chapitre où ça se passera pour tout bien corriger avec moi (c'est rudement pratique, une meilleure amie =p). Donc je ferai en sorte que ma petite Zod'a en sorte avec un cerveau intact =D. Voilà, donc maintenant vous connaissez mon point de vu et savez à quoi vous en tenir. J'aime vous faire plaisir, j'adore ça même, rien n'est plus génial que lorsque je reçois vos messages où vous me dites que cela vous a vraiment plu. Mais si je dois abandonner mes avis ou mes principes sur mon histoire pour vous satisfaire ce n'est même plus la peine que j'écrive. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

_Pour le petit dialogue entre Co To et Eldarien sur Marcus je vais vous répondre du mieux que je peux : Pour moi Arthur suit depuis fort longtemps l'histoire des Volturis (oui parce qu'il veut les détrôner depuis le début le petitou ! Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour le pouvoir, bref, vous verrez bien xD). Il s'est énormément renseigné sur eux et a, bien évidemment, comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque Peter a annulé le pouvoir de Chelsea Arthur ne s'est pas fait prier pour lui révéler la vérité. C'était risqué mais nécessaire pour garder un œil sur leurs agissements.

D'où le nom de l'organisation : L'œil du traître, **l'œil du Diable**.

_Pour l'aide des Cullen dans cette guerre je dois d'ores et déjà vous refroidir : Je n'aime pas, **plus**, vraiment ces personnages. Edward le parfait et Bella l'égoïste en tête. Et comme je respecte énormément les auteurs, je ne veux pas porter atteinte aux personnages, comprenez-moi : Si je dois écrire avec des personnages qui ne m'intéressent pas je risque de les dénaturer complètement, ce que je ne veux pas faire. Parce que je suppose que si vous êtes sur cette section c'est que vous appréciez Twilight. Donc voilà, je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Puis les **rares** fictions que je lis de Twilight (d'une, parce que je n'aime plus et de deux, parce que je n'ai pas le temps =s) possèdent des personnages qui n'ont pas du tout les même caractères que dans le livre, preuve qu'ils sont assez chiant à manier xD.

Les seuls que j'adore réellement sont : Leah, Jasper et Jacob en tête (ah ? Vous aussi vous avez remarqué que j'aimais les personnages avec de forts caractères ?xD), Rosalie, Alice de temps à autre et Emmett même s'il n'est pas réellement développé. Donc voilà ceux qui auront le plus de chance d'apparaître dans Arthur et Lily.

Et vous dites qu'Arthur aura besoin des pouvoirs de Bella pour se protéger des attaques des Volturis ? Mais vous dites ça sans savoir l'étendue réelle des dons des sorcières XD. Vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre… Et le pouvoir de Bella n'est pas vraiment unique non plus.

_Bon, je vais être sympa je vais vous donner un tout petit indice quand même en ce qui concerne le rôle des Cullen dans la guerre : Jasper Hale est une très bonne connaissance d'Arthur. Et je ne vous dirais plus rien, NAH !

_Valentin et Lily sont des amoureux d'enfance. Il y a bien de l'amour entre eux et si Arthur n'avait pas été là ils auraient réellement été **très heureux** ensemble, je vous le certifie. Mais la vie aime se jouer de nous et tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. L'ironie de la situation c'est qu'Arthur s'est intéressé à Lily uniquement à cause de Valentin… C'est pour ça que j'aime vraiment le personnage de Val, il a beaucoup de poids sur les épaules et réagit toujours admirablement et avec courage. C'est un vrai héros, lui. Mais moi je le vois ainsi parce que je sais à quel point il va évoluer à travers cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai du mal à comprendre le second rôle qu'il tient auprès d'Arthur avec vous : Parce qu'il est admirable contrairement au sombre vampire. Mais bon on préfère toujours les bad boy alors xD. Bref c'est sans doute le personnage qui va être le plus « positif » dans cette histoire. Parce que les autres ont une part d'ombre assez conséquente.

_ADAM GARNIER ALIAS FRUCTIS (j'étais pliée en 4 quand j'ai vu ce surnom, bravo :p)

Lui il est parfois dur à comprendre. Très dur : Alors je vais vous éclairer. Adam est le plus proche « ami » d'Arthur. Et il est très observateur, c'est un peu celui qui comprend tout ce qui va se passer dans l'histoire bien avant les autres. Il est très perspicace (d'ailleurs il rejoint Elena sur ce point là) et peut se vanter de comprendre à peu près tous les caractères qui l'entourent. C'est comme s'il jouait à la poupée en fait, il aime bien manipuler tout son petit monde parce qu'il connaît par cœur tout ce petit monde, justement. Mais il n'est pas foncièrement méchant même s'il n'a pas volé son statut de monstre vampirique. Il est très intelligent et donc, parfois, déconcertant. Et, sinon, il est bi (il aime les hommes et les femmes) sur ce, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir bande de perverses ! =p

_Et vous avez compris qu'Arthur n'est pas « gentil » avec les humains sans raison (à comprendre par là qu'il ne les a pas encore tué xD). Faut pas rêver non plus. Il a un plan. Lequel ? Oh, vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. :-)

_Oui, Arthur a toujours le collier (le chapelet, rappelez-vous !) de Lily et OUI Lily a récupéré ses talons. Ils coûtaient cher, les cons !

_J'avais dit que Jeanne était brune à un moment dans le dernier chapitre et elle est BLONDE ! Erreur de ma part mais j'étais crevée ! Donc PARRRDDDONNNNEEZZZ-MOIII, je ne suis qu'une misérable larve xD. D'ailleurs je pense bientôt écrire un récapitulatif sur le physique et les histoires de chaque personnages pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver =)

_Non ! Alexandre ne prend pas son thé comme une fille ! Juste avec des gestes très efféminés, c'est à dire assez délicats et avec classe. Vilaines **Co To **et **Zod'a** qui se sont foutu de lui, l'est traumatisé le petit, maintenant ! =p

. _Je cite ma chère **Zod'a** :_ « Je suis sure qu'il y'en a un qui va crever._

_Ou pas._

_Ou alors, c'est Vincent._

_Ou Elena._

_Ou Laurie._

_Ou Alexandre._

_Ou Adam._

_Ou Jeanne. ah oui, elle, je l'imagine bien se sacrifiant._

_De toute façon, quelqu'un va mourir. »_

Et qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas TOUS mourir ? (dans le sens disparaître, hein xD). Non, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux amusés. Je ne plaisante absolument pas. Hé hé hé.

_**Reve03sinistre** : _«t'es sûre que tu veux faire en sorte que ça soit des personnages secondaires qui mènent la danse pour la 3ème saison ? »._ Oui, absolument. Ca ne devrait pas vraiment choquer puisque je vais développer chaque personnage. Puis j'ai dis qu'on verrait toujours Arthur et Lily. Mais ce sera peut-être uniquement par le biais de flash-back parce qu'ils ne seront plus de ce monde, qui sait ? Donc je serais forcément obligé de changer de personnages… MWAHAHAHA. Alors, est-ce que c'est une blague ou pas ? ^^

_Elena et Vincent parlent trop souvent de sexe. Oui, je sais. C'est les hormones… Mais je peux les faire arrêter d'en parler si vous voulez… xD

_Oui, Arthur ne sait pas faire cuire des pâtes. En même temps il est mort depuis un certain temps et il s'en fout du mode nutritif des humains ( Ce n'est pas un gentil Cullen, voyez-vous). Nan mais, honnêtement, vous vous demandez comment les poulets dans vos assiettes apprécient la cuisson de leurs grains ? Et je doute qu'à l'époque de son vivant il possédait une gazinière… xD

-**Eldarien** : _« En fait faut que je te le dise, au risque de mécontenter les autres auteurs que je suis, ta FANFICTION EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT MA PREFEREE. »_ Oh c'est trop beau ! Oh c'est trop gentil ! C'est l'une des plus belles déclarations commentairienne (SI ce mot ce dit ! Ce n'est pas dans le dictionnaire, c'est tout mwahaha) qu'on m'a faite ! T'es l'une de mes revieweuses préférées. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis alors maintenant tu le sais =D

-**Mouldidy** : _« Hay! J' ta fic! Elle est super bien écrite et je serais curieuse de voir le livre que tu est entrain d'écrire... Ton histoire est passionante et j'irais presque même jusqu'à dire que Bella et Edichou n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ... lily et Arthur sont là! ^^ Je sais bien que dans une review on est censé commenter la fic... Mais le fait que tu écrives un livre m'intrigue vraiment...! Alors au risque d'être un peu indiscrète (et n'hésite pas à me le dire si c'est le cas...!) je me demandais quel genre de livre tu écrivais... Je sais que je suis curieuse et que c'est un vilain défaut ... ^^ mais siouplait réponds-moi! :) J'attends la suite avec une impatience DEVORANTE!_

_Bisouxx ;)_

_Mouldidy »_

Ca fait longtemps que tu m'avais posé la question alors je trouve ENFIN le temps de te répondre (oui parce que j'oublie sans arrêt, pardon -_-'). Mon livre se nomme **En Parallèle** et parle d'une fille qui découvre l'existence d'un autre monde où elle et sa famille sont partagés. C'est du fantastique bien sûr avec des personnages encore plus « forts » que ceux de cette histoire =) . Je ne veux pas trop en parler parce que mon grand frère ne veut pas que j'étale trop cette histoire sur le net où on peut facilement prendre les idées des autres. Ce n'est pas contre toi =). Je comptais publier le manuscrit sur Internet sous copyright mais je préfère bien l'avancer d'abord et le présenter à un éditeur. Mais si l'une de vous veut réellement en voir le contenu j'essayerai de faire une blog ou un truc du genre, tout dépend des circonstances…

_Je vais mettre la playlist (ma liste de musiques que j'écoute lorsque j'écris) de cette histoire dans ma biographie. En indiquant quand je le peux quelle musique m'inspire tel ou tel moment. Je le ferais un peu plus tard. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu en tête que Arthur et Lily devait avoir un générique, comme une série. Et j'ai toujours choisi une musique pour ça, pour me mettre en mode je-vais-écrire c'est _**The Little Things **_de_** Danny Elfman**_. Ca démonte !

_Kimy Green est un pseudo que moi et mes amies avons choisit. Cela vient de facebook, une de mes amies avait choisit Green comme nom. Et étant un groupe d'amis bien conséquent, on s'est tous rebaptisés Green pour être une famille en changeant aussi nos prénoms. Kimy vient du fait que ma mère avait faillit m'appeler Kim à ma naissance. Et lorsque je l'ai révélé à mon groupe ils se sont tous à peu près mit à m'appeler Kimy. Mais mon vrai prénom c'est Manon, Manou ou Manoune pour les intimes xD.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait un an que j'écris cette histoire. Il y a un an c'était un petit document Word sur mon ordinateur portable sans aucune prétention. Juste le début du prologue et ma meilleure amie au téléphone qui m'encourageait à publier cette histoire. C'est chose faite et, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas recevoir tous ces superbes messages qui m'ont aidés à évoluer, à grandir, dans le domaine de l'écrit. Quand je compare mes premiers chapitres (que j'ai corrigé il y a peu quand même) avec les derniers, je me dis que j'ai vraiment trouvé mon style aujourd'hui. Et, sachez-le, sans tous ces messages j'aurai probablement arrêté **Arthur et Lily** depuis belle lurette. **Alors merci beaucoup, à vous toutes**. Que vous soyez juste de passage ou bien revieweuses régulières (Ma Zod'a, Ma Co To, Ma Eldarien, Ma Carole etc… Et la liste est longue… Il y a pas à dire, JE VOUS KIFF LES FILLES !) !

Le prochain chapitre est bientôt terminé mais je suis trop crevé pour le finir là (la chaleur me tue xD) et le stress des examens qui retombe me fatigue encore plus (Tout s'est à peu près bien passé. Le problème c'est la philo : on ne peut pas vraiment savoir si on a réussit et comme c'est coefficient 7 … Donc je ne peux pas dire à l'avance si j'aurai mon bac ou pas =s). J'espère que celles qui avaient des examens comme moi ont cartonné =) . Et désolée pour ne pas publier assez vite mais avec le bac il était hors de question que je touche une seule minute à cette histoire. Si j'avais dû abandonner cette fiction pour avoir mon bac je l'aurai fais sans aucune hésitation, ce qui est normal je pense. Donc j'espère que vous avez compris mon choix de délaisser cette fiction jusqu'en juillet. Mais maintenant tout devrait bien reprendre =). Cependant comme j'écris mon livre en même temps il y aura quand même une certaine période entre les chapitres. Et puis ça m'arrange, je dois vous laisser le temps de bien enregistrer chaque nouveau chapitre héhéhé.

Voilà donc cette longue note, et je vous félicite si vous avez eu le courage de tout lire. C'était important pour moi comme pour vous de faire un petit topo et d'avoir le maximum de réponses possible à vos questions. A chaque fois je voulais vous répondre mais comme je suis toujours débordée (sans blague) c'était assez dur. Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas -). Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes et j'espère que vous allez bien !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =D

**Kimy Green qui va se bourrer la gueule à grands coups de grenadine en se mettant sur sa terrasse **

**Parce qu'habiter dans le sud de la France c'est bien beau mais QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT CHAUD !**


	15. Chapitre 12

**Salut mes loulous !**

**Désolé de mon absence prolongée mais avec le bac, les problèmes personnels et ma subite flemme-déprime ça n'a pas aidé pour le postage de chapitre. Encore pardon ! Mais je compte me rattraper avec mes futurs chapitres ! Promis, foi de Kimy Green !**

**Déjà merci à tous pour vos messages, ça m'a énormément aidé à me foutre des coups de pieds au bip pour me re-concentrer sur cette histoire ! Vous êtes tous adorables ! Et Sam sache que ton commentaire m'a mit les larmes aux yeux et je l'ai même imprimé pour le montrer à ma maman xD. Alice, Eve-wolf, Carole,ma fidèle Eldarien, ma petite Zod'a et MISS AMBIGU (ahah ! Désolé pour Co To mais c'est juste que je trouve Co To plus intime .) et toutes les autres (désolée je suis trop crevée pour retrouver tous les pseudos dans les discussions qu'il y a dans mes messages xD) MERCIII YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**Liliane : Je voulais vraiment développer l'histoire d'Adam et Eloise mais vu tout ce que j'ai en tête pour la fiction je vais peut-être juste l'effleurer, je sais pas encore =s.**

**Miss Ambigu : J'ADORE TES DESSINS ! Bon sang mais t'as un don ! T'as prit des cours ? J'adore la manière dont tu fais les yeux, c'est superbe ! Par contre je ne trouve pas qu'Adam a des dreads o_O. Mais ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus court, je te montrerais ça lorsque je mettrais les photos des acteurs ^^. MERCII donc et chapeau pour les dessins (je les ai aussi montrés à ma maman xD).**

**Zod'a, Miss Ambigue, eve-wolf : JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR LAQUELLE DE TELLE OU TELLE HISTOIRE EST LA MEILLEURE. Déjà que je doute de mon écriture je ne veux pas faire « genre je rentre en compétition ». Chaque auteur à sa plume. Parce que sinon je vais me dénigrer et je n'écrirai plus rien, je me connais. Alors les questions pour l'histoire de Miss Ambigu c'est sur son profil et celle d'Arthur et Lily c'est ici. Basta. D'ailleurs je vais devoir la lire cette histoire ! Dès que j'aurai le temps promis, parce qu'en ce moment on cherche beaucoup des maisons pour le futur déménagement (en février) et je dors beaucoup chez des amies aussi (c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu poster plus vite).**

**Je répondrais à tous vos messages au prochain chapitre, mais là je ne peux pas trop m'éterniser, ma mère hurle parce que je ne suis pas encore couchée xD.**

**Désolé pour les fautes, vous avez l'habitude, hein ? xD**

**J'ai changé la tournure de certaines phrases mais j'ai eu la flemme de tout corriger HAHA.**

**Par contre j'ai dans l'esprit de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début et de tout réarranger. OUI CA VA ETRE LONG. Voilà pourquoi je ne vais pas m'y mettre de suite xD.**

**Bonne lecture, encore merci à toutes.**

**Au fait : J'AI EU MON BAC HAHAHAHA**

**Double au fait : Mais arrêté de me dire que je suis très jolie, bande de folles, vous me faites rougir !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

**I'M NOT LISTENING, NOT ANYMORE.**

_C'est quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter ces soit disant monstres que je me suis rendu compte que _

_les pires d'entre nous pouvaient donner le meilleur d'eux même à ceux qui le méritaient._

_Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu avec les vampires, pas de compromis. _

_Soit vous étiez faibles et Dieu lui-même ne pouvait plus rien pour vous, soit vous étiez courageux et vous pouviez prétendre attirer leurs attentions._

_L'amitié d'un vampire est dure à gagner car leur méfiance est sans limite._

_Néanmoins, lorsque ces êtres surnaturels s'autorisaient à tisser un lien autre que proie chasseur avec vous, c'était sans limite._

_La plupart des gens les disent passionnés par la haine._

_Ce que la plupart de ces gens ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas uniquement passionnés par les mauvaises choses. _

_Ils seront les meilleurs, que ce soit dans l'amour ou la cruauté._

_Craignez-les et la fureur meurtrière qui les habite vous éteindra._

_Osez leur tendre la main et une famille bien étrange vous accueillera à bras ouvert._

_Peut-être._

_Ils étaient sans équilibre._

_Ils n'étaient pas méchants, ils étaient monstrueux._

_Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, ils étaient cruels._

_Ils n'étaient pas tristes, ils étaient torturés._

_Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ils étaient éperdus._

_Et c'était à vous de leur donner le maximum de votre humanité tout comme ils vous donnaient le maximum de leur ressenti. _

_Le choc de ces contraires ferait ainsi naître la seule chose qui pouvait préserver un humain de leur implacable haine. _

_**Le respect**__._

Lily Constance.

* * *

C'était effrayant. Au lieu d'être affolée comme mes amis semblaient l'être, j'arrivai au contraire à percevoir la scène avec une minutie telle que chaque visage se gravait dans ma tête lors de mon inspection. Ce n'était pas une peur panique mais une peur sournoise qui me faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de faire une crise d'angoisse puisque, dans tous les cas, j'étais foutue : Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper.

La première chose qui freina mon élan de fuite fut leurs regards rubis implacables braqués sur moi. Ce n'étaient pas des yeux d'hommes mais bel et bien des yeux de fauves, de prédateurs. Et leurs expressions me faisaient assez penser que si eux étaient des lions, moi, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire petit lapin. Curieusement cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

La seconde chose qui paralysa mon corps était leurs positions : La totalité des vampires se tenaient debout, immobiles de part et d'autre de la pièce, laissant un couloir entre leurs corps immortels qui menait jusqu'à un fauteuil en cuir. Je n'étais pas assez bête pour penser que ce fauteuil m'attendait : C'était à Arthur de prendre place. Cependant même s'ils n'étaient pas menaçants (dans le sens ou ils ne semblaient pas vouloir me sauter dessus, pour l'instant), ils me faisaient penser à des remparts infranchissables. Si j'avançai la moindre petite parcelle de chance de m'enfuir volerait en éclat.

Mon hésitation était palpable et une dizaine de ces créatures affichèrent des sourires moqueurs. Intérieurement c'était l'instinct de survie qui primait, m'intimant de courir le plus vite possible tandis que, extérieurement, je ne laissai place à aucune forme de peur. Mis à part la raideur de mon corps je me tenais droite et ne baissai pas les yeux devant leurs regards inquisiteurs qui ne se privaient pas de me fixer pour voir une quelconque pointe de panique. Ils me testaient et je serrai les dents à m'en briser la mâchoire. Ils attendaient la faille et je n'allai pas leur accorder le plaisir de me voir flancher. Je pouvais éventuellement passer pour une personne courageuse mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une mince frontière séparait le courage de la folie. Et j'étais sans doute folle de rester uniquement pour mes amis.

_Tu vas bien ? Demanda innocemment Arthur dans mon dos, accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur moi, poigne glaciale qui m'empêcherait de faire demi-tour quoiqu'il advienne.

_Je te répondrai demain, répondis-je en contrôlant mes tremblements et une vague d'amusement secoua les suceurs de sang.

Un vampire eut un sifflement moqueur devant ma témérité et deux vampires asiatiques, un couple peut-être, s'écartèrent pour regarder celui qui s'était plus ou moins adressé à moi. C'était le seul à être assit et je remarquai à peine sa présence puisqu'il était précédemment caché par ses congénères. Il frottait avec attention un poignard à l'aide de sa main qui grinçait sous l'assaut de la lame sans saigner pour autant. Il ne me jetai pas un seul regard et fumait une cigarette, laissant tomber la cendre par terre sans daigner toucher le bâtonnet avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il sentit l'attention des autres focalisée sur lui il arrêta d'aiguiser sa petite épée rutilante et releva doucement la tête pour plonger ses yeux directement dans les miens.

Il était aussi charmant que musclé mais ce n'était pas le genre trapu, plutôt celui d'armoire à glace : La chaise ressemblait à un tabouret lorsqu'il était assit dessus. Son âge physique était beaucoup plus vieux que le mien, je lui donnais une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés court et dégageait un visage régulier, avec une mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux en amandes et ses lèvres fines lui donnaient l'air de me regarder avec méprit.

Je déglutissais péniblement et la poigne d'Arthur se resserra comme s'il m'intimait de ne surtout pas provoquer la colère du vampire. Mais, pour tout dire, je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'avertissement d'Arthur pour comprendre qu'il était _très_ dangereux. Son calme apparent qui semblait cacher beaucoup trop de chose m'effrayait plus que la lame dont il s'occupait.

_Alors c'est elle la gamine, dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque en regardant Arthur.

_Oui, c'est elle, répondit l'Irlandais avec une telle décontraction que j'en vins à l'admirer pour son assurance quasi constante.

Le vampire me regarda de nouveaux, ricana, et se remit à nettoyer son poignard.

Je ne savais pas encore, à l'époque, que j'avais en face de moi Hugo Freiszmuth, **le** Hugo Freiszmuth, ancien nazi qu'on surnommait le boucher psychopathe avec justesse. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurai sans doute pas été si téméraire.

Je me dégageai subitement de l'étreinte d'Arthur et ce fut la surprise qui l'empêcha de me rattraper. Il n'essaya pas de me retenir, c'était trop tard puisque je marchai comme une automate vers le vampire tandis que les autres semblaient encore plus figés qu'ils ne l'étaient précédemment.

_Excusez-moi, demandai-je d'une voix plutôt calme même si ma gorge était affreusement sèche. Il eut un rictus moqueur et un mouvement derrière lui me fit relever la tête : Une superbe vampire aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés secoua la tête comme pour me dire de partir et Adam, à ses côtés, me fixait d'une telle manière que j'aurai éclaté de rire en temps normal.

_Oui ?

Je baissai mes yeux vers le vampire qui avait relevé la tête et dont les yeux rubis me provoquaient sans vergogne. Il savait que j'allai être mal à l'aise et que j'allai prendre la fuite. Je pus lire l'étonnement dans ses yeux, et il faisait probablement écho au mien, lorsque je me mis à lui sourire tranquillement.

_Vous n'auriez pas une cigarette s'il vous plait ?

J'entendis distinctement les soupirs et les quelques murmures qu'échangèrent les autres vampires et, étonnamment, cela me fit sourire encore plus. J'agissais vraiment comme une suicidaire lorsque j'avais peur.

_Ce que je n'appris que plus tard, c'est que ce fut justement cette témérité incroyable qui épargna ma vie et m'accorda l'estime si difficilement donnée de Hugo Freiszmuth._

Il ne dit mot pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent des heures puis un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage et il me tendit sa cigarette.

_C'est ma dernière.

J'avançai ma main vers la sienne sans trembler et sans montrer une once d'hésitation pour lui prouver qu'il ne m'impressionnait pas. Ce qui était faux, bien évidemment. Mais prendre la fuite devant un chien enragé ne ferait qu'engager une course poursuite, je le savais. Je ne tressaillis pas lorsque sa main froide, sa main de mort, rencontra la mienne et porta la cigarette à mes lèvres comme si c'était Vincent ou Elena qui me tendait la leur.

_Merci.

_Tu sais, gamine, il y a une grande différence entre témérité et culot.

_Oui. Mais ma mère me disait toujours que le culot était un art que seule les vrais femmes pouvaient utiliser, déclarai-je calmement en expirant la fumée qui s'étira entre nos regards soudés.

Il me jaugea encore un peu alors qu'un lourd silence tombait dans la salle. Je me retenais à grand peine de regarder Arthur, je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce besoin essentiel de croiser son regard rougeoyant à cet instant précis.

_Alors c'est une chose que ta mère et moi avons en commun.

J'expirai lentement pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ma frayeur et mon corps se détendit soudainement. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre mes amis et, ainsi, tourner le dos à ce vampire menaçant qui n'hésiterait pas à me sauter dessus. Cependant, que je sois de face ou de derrière, rien ne l'empêcherait de m'attaquer s'il le désirait. C'est uniquement cette pensée qui libéra mes jambes et me poussa à avancer dans la pièce. J'accrochai les yeux d'Arthur au passage et ce que j'y vis me troubla et me fit un immense plaisir à la fois. Il y avait de la fierté, dans ce regard. C'était peut-être puéril, mais même si je connaissais le vampire depuis peu je me doutais à quel point cela devait être difficile de le rendre fier de quelqu'un. Les expressions furieuses et inquiète de mes amis (par-là j'entendais Valentin, Elena et Vincent. Alexandre lui, était calme parce qu'habitué et Laurie semblait avoir plus peur pour elle-même que pour moi) me firent rapidement redescendre sur terre. Ils ne dirent rien puisqu'ils savaient pertinemment que les vampires pouvaient les entendre et je sus qu'à la fin de cet entretien, si on en sortait vivant bien sûr, j'allai devoir assumer mes actes irréfléchis. Je haussai les épaules et tirai plus fortement sur la cigarette que j'avais eue _gratuitement_.

Arthur avait traversé la pièce en vitesse vampirique, il était à présent bien installé sur son fauteuil et laissait glisser un regard d'avertissement à son organisation. Adam et Jeanne vinrent se placer à ses côtés ainsi que le couple d'asiatiques que j'avais aperçu un instant plus tôt. William, lui, restait en retrait et fut rapidement rejoint par les deux vampires de la veille : Peter et son amie qui avait la capacité d'effacer la mémoire.

_Bien, je vais faire primer la politesse et vous présenter les humains. La rousse un peu trop imprudente à mon goût est, vous l'aurez comprit, Lily Constance. La blonde et le châtain à ses côtés sont ses _amis_ Elena Pelissi et Vincent Monier. L'autre fille dont je vous avais déjà parlé c'est Laurie. Inutile d'introduire ces deux derniers, dit Arthur d'un ton cynique en désignant Valentin et Alexandre d'un bref coup de tête, vous les connaissez déjà.

Ma tête se tourna si rapidement vers Valentin que j'eus peur de m'être fais un torticolis : Que Valentin connaisse des détails sur l'organisation et qu'il participe à certaines « missions », passe encore, mais qu'il soit un membre présent aux précédentes réunions me dérangeait passablement. Ses yeux gris m'observèrent sans ciller et je me mordis la langue : Une discussion allait avoir lieu et elle ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_Asseyez-vous et commençons cette réunion qui, j'en suis sûr, sera très intéressante.

Ca, ça dépendait pour qui. Je gardai mon ironie pour moi, cependant, me remémorant les paroles d'Arthur à propos du fait que les autres vampires ne seraient pas tolérant sur mes audacieuses répliques envers leur chef.

Les vampires s'installèrent confortablement et la tension diminua considérablement : Les yeux rubis ne regardaient plus qu'Arthur désormais.

_Rita, tu as des nouvelles sur les Volturis ?

Je vis la magnifique vampire brune qui m'avait fait signe de ne pas provoquer le vampire au poignard se lever.

_Sì, j'en ai. Et des bonnes en plus.

Si son physique typé laissait peu de place à l'imagination, son accent me confirma ce que j'avais pensé au premier abord : Elle était italienne.

_Marcus a réussit à écarter les soupçons qui pesaient sur nous en détournant l'attention. Et cette idée est d'Hugo, continua-t-elle en montrant le vampire qui m'avait offert sa cigarette.

Il ne releva pas la tête, encore concentré sur sa lame, mais prit la parole.

_Ouais, je lui ai habilement suggéré de dire à ce bâtard de Caïus que des loups-garous primaires avaient été aperçus en Russie. Vous savez bien que depuis qu'il a été attaqué par l'un d'entre eux le simple mot « loup » lui fait perdre la tête… Alors ces gros cons vont déplacer la moitié de leurs gardes jusqu'en Russie.

_Ce qui nous laissera un sacré temps de répit, vu la superficie du pays, ricana Rita en même temps que la plupart des vampires.

_Répit que nous ne prendrons pas. Il faut rester sur nos gardes, je vous interdis de manquer de vigilance. Mais je vous avoue que vous avez réalisé un coup de maître, déclara Arthur en hochant la tête vers les deux vampires. Cela fait une pierre deux coups. S'ils pouvaient exterminer les loups-garous ça me contenterait d'autant plus.

_Il n'y aucune chance qu'il les trouve, répondit la vampire asiatique, ils se déplacent constamment et effacent leurs traces dans la neige. Ils n'hésitent pas à s'approcher des côtes. Cela m'étonnerait que les gardes s'engagent aussi loin.

_Et moi ça m'étonnerait que la détermination de Caïus pour crever ces chiens diminue, lança Hugo en raclant plus fortement la lame dans sa main.

_Et ce n'est pas l'unique buona notizia : L'incident d'hier est passé inaperçu, vous êtes arrivé à temps.

Je compris alors qu'elle faisait référence aux morts vivants de la veille. Adam fit un résumé détaillé de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. J'appris alors beaucoup de chose : Les Asiatiques, qui étaient en réalité frère et sœur, Peter ainsi que Cassandre (celle qui effaçait la mémoire) surveillaient attentivement les déplacements des sorcières et des loups-garous. Au départ ils n'étaient inquiétés que par les loups-garous puis, quand Adam avait eu vent de la présence des sorcières, ils s'étaient scindés en deux groupes : Peter et Cassandre pour les sorcières et les Japonais pour les loups-garous. Rita, l'Italienne, et Hugo ( probablement Allemand vu son accent. Et je n'allais certainement pas lui demander de confirmer ) quant à eux s'occupaient des Volturis.

Les deux sorcières qui avaient organisé une attaque contre nous se trouvaient dans la ville voisine. Depuis quelque temps elles surveillaient Arthur à la sortie de notre lycée et avaient ainsi voulut lui lancer un avertissement en massacrant les humains qu'il côtoyait. Je retins un rire moqueur devant cette information : Ces deux là ne connaissaient certainement pas Arthur si elles pensaient que la mort de ses proches, des humains de surcroît, pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un instant déstabiliser le vampire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'une d'elle avait fait diversion pendant que l'autre éveillait les morts pour les lancer sur nous, pauvres humains sans défense. Le seul problème fut la perspicacité d'Arthur qui trouva étrange qu'une sorcière soit volontairement à découvert : Ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre d'être suicidaire. Comprenant que c'était une diversion il en avait profité pour torturer la femme afin de découvrir où était sa ou ses complice(s) et quel était leur plan. Elle ne dévoila que l'endroit où était abrité sa sœur avant de se suicider lors d'un instant d'inattention des vampires, ne voulant pas révéler tout ce qu'elle savait. C'est ainsi que les vampires trouvèrent la seconde sorcière et firent stopper le charme nous épargnant une fin plutôt terrifiante. La sorcière étant plus bavarde que sa complice décédé, ( Adam prit d'ailleurs plaisir à raconter comment Arthur s'amusa à lui extorquer des informations et je m'empressai de contempler le somptueux plafond de la salle de bal plutôt que de prêter une oreille attentive aux techniques de torture « forts efficaces » pour ne pas citer le vampire), nous savions dès à présent le village où les sorcières se terraient (Adam, Peter et Cassandre savaient qu'elles étaient en France sans pouvoir forcément les localiser).

La seconde information fut qu'elles n'avaient pas averti les leurs quant à l'attaque de la veille : leur seule mission était de surveiller Arthur pour voir s'il n'avait pas un comportement trop suspect qui pourrait leur porter préjudice. C'était des éclaireurs qui avaient outrepassé leurs droits, en clair. L'autre information fort intéressante pour eux était que ces deux sorcières étaient les seules à connaître les fréquentations et le comportement d'Arthur, les autres sachant uniquement la ville ou le vampire irlandais résidait. Il savait ainsi qu'il était surveillé attentivement par ces femmes et pouvait les manipuler selon ses agissements. J'appris que les sorcières craignaient donc Arthur sans pour autant hésiter à l'attaquer s'il se montrait hostile.

_La chance a joué pour nous dans le sens ou les informations les plus capitales sur Arthur et sur notre organisation étaient couchées sur une lettre, prête à partir instruire ces autres vipères, siffla Adam.

Il nous indiqua que les sorcières n'utilisaient que peu l'électronique, les ondes produisant un effet néfaste sur leurs pouvoirs, et n'avaient donc aucun portable ou ordinateur. Elles communiquaient par lettre.

Ainsi les vampires brûlèrent l'appartement où siégeaient les deux sorcières, réduisant à néant toutes recherches sur Arthur et l'organisation.

_Nous avons bien sûr prit soin de faire disparaître leurs corps et de détruire l'appartement comme l'aurait fait la garde des Volturis, acheva Adam.

_Grâce à la mort de leurs deux éclaireurs et par cette mise en scène elles croiront que les Volturis sont sur leurs traces, ajouta Cassandre d'une voix morne, semblant s'ennuyer mortellement (sans jeu de mot) devant ce discours qui n'avait pas arrêté de me faire frissonner.

_J'avais l'impression d'être Alice tombée dans le trou du lapin : Tout m'échappait, rien n'avait de sens et je me demandai vivement ce que je foutais là, dans cette guerre qui semblait durer depuis des siècles._

_Au moins elles se tiendront tranquille ! Commenta Rita, mains sur les hanches avec un air satisfait visible sur ses traits parfaits.

_Ne compte pas trop sur ce point. Si les Anciennes sont avec elles il y a peu de chance pour qu'elles accusent uniquement les Volturis, ajouta Arthur en se frottant les yeux. Même depuis la place où je me trouvais, je parvenais à distinguer ses sombres cernes qui s'étaient étirées. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas s'être réjouit de ces nouvelles. Et quelque chose me disait que Arthur n'était jamais réjoui parce qu'il savait à quel point rien n'était acquis.

_Les sorcières ne sont pas avec les Anciennes ? Demandai-je sans m'en rendre compte, un peu confuse. Ma question créa un silence tel que je me bénissais de ne pas rougir : Les vampires étaient surpris qu'une simple humaine ose participer à la conversation.

_Je t'ai dis que les sorcières étaient les disciples des Anciennes, qui sont immortelles. Je pense que tu te doute qu'Amatéala et Syfraèna après des siècles d'existence ne sont pas vraiment facile à retrouver. Elles voyagent uniquement toutes les deux et les disciples sont les seules à connaître leurs déplacements. Ce qui nous amène à mon plan.

D'un seul mouvement de tête chaque vampire et humain dirigèrent leurs attentions vers Arthur qui dardait ses yeux rubis sur moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je nous sentais plutôt mal barrés sur ce coup ci.

_Le problème avec elles c'est leurs habilités à être insensible aux pouvoirs vampiriques. En clair nos dons ne fonctionnent pas sur elles. Et leurs forces égalent la notre.

_En deux mots vous n'avez pas le dessus, commenta Elena, les yeux plissés.

_On peut dire ça comme ça. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est qu'elles sont au courant de notre existence. Si nous connaissons le village où elles résident, il nous est impossible de savoir qui elles sont or il est exclu d'y aller nous même pour tenter de les démasquer, puisque nous serions démasqués en premier…

_Et ce serait vraiment pratique si des humains te servaient d'espions, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Vincent même si son teint était devenu très pâle.

_Tu comprends vite. En résumé, je veux que vous vous fassiez passer pour un groupe d'ami lycéen qui ont eu un coup de cœur pour ce village calme où les jeunes peuvent traîner tranquillement. Elles pourront être méfiante vis à vis d'un nouvel habitant mais certainement pas envers tout un groupe d'humain. Ce serait trop gros. C'est pour ça que ca va marcher. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter de la distance : Le village est à côté d'ici, vous le savez bien. Faites-vous des amis parmi ces villageois et tôt ou tard je suis sûr qu'elles se révéleront toutes seules, elles aiment bien recruter des gens pour leur secte.

_Tu veux qu'on se fasse buter par elles, c'est ça ? Grinça Elena, pas franchement emballé pour ne pas dire carrément pas d'accord.

Moi je me taisais, j'écoutais Arthur d'une oreille distraite. Je fixai mes pieds en essayant de refluer la boule naissante dans ma gorge. Je savais ce que voulait Arthur mais un tout autre plan tournait sans cesse dans ma tête depuis quelque seconde. _Merde._

_Elles sont très rarement hostiles envers les humains, vous ne risquerez pratiquement rien.

Un lourd silence laissa présager que plusieurs d'entre nous étaient dubitatifs. Les vampires, en revanche, semblaient trouver l'idée d'Arthur fort intéressante.

_Ca ne change rien au problème, déclara calmement Laurie, même si vous apprenez l'identité de celles qui sont sorcières, vous serez toujours inaptes à avoir le dessus sur elles.

Pas mal, elle avait un cerveau finalement.

_Laisse-moi terminer, veux-tu ? Le but, enfin, _votre_ but ne consiste pas uniquement à nous dévoiler leurs identités mais de les infiltrer.

Des protestations s'élevèrent de la part de Laurie, Vincent et Elena tandis qu'Alexandre, Valentin et moi-même restions stoïques.

_**Suffit** ! Tonna-t-il et je jurais que j'aurai pu entendre une mouche voler à l'autre bout du château, si je vous demande une telle faveur c'est parce qu'il existe un moment ou ces femmes sont vulnérables. Deux fois par mois elles se réunissent la nuit, lors de la pleine lune et lors de la nouvelle lune. C'est un moyen de…Recharger leurs pouvoirs. Elles entrent en transe durant la nuit entière à partir de minuit et rien ni personne ne peut les éveiller si ce n'est le soleil.

_Pratique pour des vampires qui voudraient faire un carnage, sifflai-je, amère sans même m'en rendre compte.

_Plutôt, oui. Bien sûr elles prennent d'énormes précautions. Par contre la faiblesse de ce moment se trouve dans le lieu : Une fois qu'elles s'installent quelque part elles sont obligées de choisir un endroit pour faire ces réunions nocturnes et elles doivent s'y tenir jusqu'à leur départ. Donc la place ne change pas et vous vous doutez donc qu'elles ne portent pas leurs attentions sur un lieu facile d'accès…

_Donc tu veux qu'on joue les ados innocents et sympathiques qui pourraient être enrôlés dans leur secte afin de connaître le lieu de « prière » pour que vous puissiez les buter à votre guise quoi, résuma Vincent sous les rires mesquins des vampires.

_T'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça, murmura Adam à Arthur avec une fausse admiration dans sa voix rauque.

_Non mais tu rêves ! Explosa Elena.

Ah… Elle avait tenu le coup plus longtemps que prévu.

_Il est hors de question qu'on accepte d'être les complices d'un putain de génocide.

Arthur eut un petit rire qui me crispa. Je le connaissais trop et sa réponse n'allait pas être tendre.

_Je suis navré si j'ai pu honteusement laisser entrevoir le contraire, mais ce n'est pas un choix que je vous donne. Je vous encourage, pour votre bien à tous _évidemment_, à bien considérer mes propos.

_Sinon quoi ?

_Sinon il adviendra ce qu'il devra advenir.

_Je suis peut-être blonde mais pas si conne. Tuer plusieurs adolescents d'une même ville ne serait pas très discret pour des vampires qui doivent cacher leurs identités. Et est-il utile de préciser que j'ai averti ma famille de l'endroit où je me trouvais ?

L'ambiance devint soudainement très électrique. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de provoquer Arthur, et je parlai par expérience.

_Voyons, pourquoi parler de meurtre ? Il y a tellement pire que la mort, susurrât-il en posant négligemment son menton dans une de ses mains pâles. Je vis distinctement Cassandre s'avancer d'un pas menaçant. L'idée de me faire trifouiller le cerveau par une morte vivante ne m'enchantait guère. Et à la vue de la mâchoire contractée de ma meilleure amie ses pensées n'étaient pas différentes des miennes.

_Tu avais promis de nous dire la vérité si nous venions, Arthur, mais tu n'as jamais fait mention de ce coup monté !

_Si. Je t'ai dis que la vérité avait un coût et j'ai bien précisé que chacun subirait les conséquences de ses choix. Quel dommage que les sous entendus t'aies échappés. Maintenant que tu es au courant de notre existence peut-être pourras-tu te méfier des propos que peuvent tenir les vampires.

Il avait raison, c'était indéniable. J'avais presque envie de sourire. Ironiquement, certes, mais mes lèvres me démangeaient quand même. Arthur avait _toujours_ raison. Elena ne soufflait aucun mot et sa respiration s'accélérait comme si elle se retenait d'aller le massacrer de ses propres mains.

_C'est ridicule, murmurai-je. Et, bien sûr, c'est uniquement lorsque je sentis le lourd poids de tous les regards tournés vers moi que je me souvins subitement de l'ouie surdéveloppée des vampires. C'était bien ma chance, tien.

_Et qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? Demanda Adam largement moins sympathique que d'habitude tout d'un coup. Ses yeux sang luisaient sous ses mèches blondes qui parsemaient son front blanc.

J'avais envie de déglutir et regrettai la cigarette déjà finie que j'avais écrasé sur le sol en marbre de la pièce (je me voyais mal les couper en pleine réunion pour demander un cendrier…). Cependant je ne pouvais pas mentir et laisser ça passer, non. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

_Le plan d'Arthur.

J'avais voulu ma voix assurée pourtant elle me sembla assez tremblante à mes propres oreilles. Ma réponse sonna comme une grave insulte et d'un imperceptible mouvement les vampires orientèrent leurs corps de meurtriers vers le mien, si fragile.

Arthur me fixait froidement et ses yeux rubis me dévoilaient un message très précis : Je t'avais averti, je t'avais dit de surveiller tes paroles. Je suis le leader de ces fauves et je dois me comporter comme tel. Je ne me compromettrais certainement pas pour toi, idiote. Demmerde-toi.

_Il était vraiment adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai prince charmant._

_Comment oses-tu…Siffla un vampire habillé comme un homme d'affaire qui me rappelait assez Brad Pitt même s'il était brun. Et beaucoup, beaucoup, plus effrayant.

_Laisses-la parler ! Coupa Rita en se déplaçant à mes côtés d'un coup de vent et je retins de justesse un cri de stupeur. Ses superbes cheveux bouclés chatouillèrent mon épaule dénudée et l'odeur du parfum Alien de Thierry Mugler s'insinua dans mes narines. Elle avait du goût… _Mais quelle idiote ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !_

_Elle a un point de vu extérieur à tout ça. Son avis pourrait être intéressant.

C'était ma vampire préférée, définitivement.

_Oui, il _pourrait_ être intéressant, reprit le vampire d'affaire avec un petit rire méprisant.

C'était mon vampire détesté, définitivement.

_Eh bien, Lily. Puisque tu juges mon idée ridicule, je suis _impatient_ d'entendre la tienne, ajouta Arthur en haussant le ton pour éviter que Rita ne réplique.

_Oh mais je n'en doute absolument pas, grinçai-je doucement en avançant au centre de la pièce. L'atmosphère changea et devint plus légère quand certains se mirent à rire de mon air résigné. Qui a dit que les vampires n'étaient pas sadiques ?

Quelle horrible sensation, je me remémorais les exposés faits ou bien les passages aux tableaux durant ma scolarité. Le stress d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur sois. C'était pareil ici, mais en pire. J'inspirai lentement : Il n'était plus question d'un simple exercice de math que je ne comprenais pas. Parce que je savais exactement ce que j'allais dire.

_C'est ridicule parce que vous allez creuser votre propre tombe en massacrant les sorcières. Ou bien en leur étant hostiles.

Les sourires ou bien les visages menaçants disparurent pour laisser place à un air attentif. Bien, ce n'était pas des monstres dénués d'intelligence non plus.

_En simplifiant les choses au maximum il y a quatre équipes. La votre, les Volturis, les loups-garous et les sorcières.

_Bravo gamine, tu m'épates là, lança Adam en applaudissant sous les ricanements des autres.

_Mais arrête de me couper, merde ! Si t'es assez con pour foncer dans un piège c'est pas mon problème, alors laisse les autres écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

J'avais toujours jugé Adam différent des autres vampires. Différent dans le sens bizarre pour ne pas dire totalement timbré. C'est pourquoi il eut un sourire à mon encontre au lieu de se vexer. Arthur ne releva pas mon emportement et fit un signe agacé de la main pour que je continue. Ses yeux me fixaient sans ciller, comme s'il connaissait mon idée et l'approuvait totalement. Un bref frisson me paralysa : plus le temps passait plus j'avais l'impression d'être connectée avec lui.

_Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le fait que vous vous battiez les un contre les autres alors que vous voulez exactement la même chose ! Cette organisation a été créée pour renverser les Volturis. Et les loups-garous veulent se venger d'eux au même titre que les sorcières. Malgré ça, vous continuer à chercher la guerre. Voilà ce qui est ridicule : Vous avez l'avantage et vous le massacrez !

_Parce que tu crois que les sorcières et les loups-garous nous portent dans leurs cœurs ? C'est du pareil au même pour eux ! Trancha Peter d'une voix sèche.

_Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Cependant je suis persuadé qu'ils préfèreraient exterminer les Volturis plutôt que vous. C'est bien Aro et Caïus qui ont créé le massacre de ces deux races, non ? Leur but premier c'est la vengeance sinon pourquoi commencer à se dévoiler au grand jour et faire des alliances ? Les loups-garous et les sorcières pouvaient continuer à vivre dans l'ombre mais non, ils _attendaient_.

Je voyais les visages des vampires, autrefois impassibles, se contracter sous l'effet du doute. Rita semblait la plus conquise tandis que le vampire-costard me fixait comme si j'étais un insecte à écraser. Globalement les regards haineux à mon égard avaient diminué : C'était ça de gagné. Arthur affichait un sourire en coin qui me laissait assez perplexe tandis qu'Adam ne se gênait pas pour sourire méchamment. Je ne comprendrai leurs réactions que bien plus tard.

_Et puis, en parlant d'hostilité, comment voulez-vous qu'ils soient « sympa » avec vous s'ils ne savent pas que vous complotez contre les Volturis ? Si les Italiens eux-mêmes ne sont pas au courant de votre organisation…

Un énorme coup de tonnerre au-dehors me fit sursauter violemment : Il faisait pourtant beau une heure auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas juger de l'état du temps puisque Arthur avait fermé tous les rideaux avec ses pouvoirs. _Bon sang_, le château, les vampires, les loups-garous, les sorcières, le tonnerre…Et bientôt quoi ? Frankenstein ? ! J'allai faire un arrêt cardiaque avec toutes ces conneries, moi !

_Va droit au but, gamine, intima une voix rauque qui manqua de me faire couiner.

Je me retournai et failli me prendre un torse massif, très musclé (pour apercevoir les tablettes de chocolats à travers un débardeur noir il fallait être plutôt balèze quand même). Lorsque je relevai la tête (bordel mais c'est qu'il était grand, le con !) le visage sérieux de Hugo me fit légèrement tressaillir. Une grande cicatrice blanche et brillante barrait sa joue gauche mais je me gardai bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

_D'accord, d'accord… Je refuse ce plan d'une part parce qu'il est hors de question que je participe à des meurtres, je jetai un coup d'œil à Elena, Vincent et Laurie qui acquiescèrent fermement, et de l'autre parce que je crois avoir une meilleure idée.

_On t'écoute, m'intima l'Allemand.

_ « On t'écoute »,mima le vampire en costard avec haine, non mais je rêve ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on doit…

_TA GUEULE, tonna Hugo en s'avançant vers lui avec un geste incontrôlé, comme s'il avait un tic.

Ce fut si brusque et si violent que j'eus envie de vomir. L'air décontracté que j'essayai de prendre depuis le début vacilla. Hugo était un vampire terrifiant et je m'intimai dès lors de ne pas essayer de le provoquer comme je l'avais presque fait avec la cigarette. Le vampire tête à claque n'en menait pas large et je le comprenais aisément. Dire que je n'aurai pas aimé être à sa place était un euphémisme.

_Continue gamine.

_Euh…

_Respire, idiote, respire !_

_En fait, je pense que l'infiltration est une bonne idée, Elena me lança un regard furieux mais n'osa pas m'interrompre (Hugo était trop proche de nous). Seulement non pas pour les piéger mais pour gagner leur confiance. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elles s'attachent à nous et lorsque j'estimerai que la situation nous est favorable je révélerai votre but pour que vous puissiez créer une alliance avec elles.

_Pas mal, commenta Rita, mais il y a un _léger _problème. Que fait-on si les sorcières, en ayant ces informations en mains, décident de tout révéler aux Volturis ? Elles n'auraient plus qu'à regarder les vampires s'entretuer entre eux et exterminer le reste.

Ouais, j'avais un train de retard en ce qui concernait l'intelligence vampirique.

_Je ne pense pas. Si je devais m'associer avec des personnes que je déteste pour vaincre mon pire ennemi je n'hésiterai pas. Et puis il y a un avantage : Mis à part les Anciennes elles ne sont pas immortelles.

_Et ? Questionna la jeune femme asiatique qui s'était rapproché de moi avec son frère. Je restai un instant muette devant leur beauté : La canonitude c'était le monopole des vampires ou quoi ?

_Et je sais qu'en cours d'Histoire, par exemple, lorsque ma prof nous parle des massacres qu'il y a eu en France, je suis mal à l'aise et en colère pour mon pays qui a souffert. Mais, pour être honnête, l'heure d'après je n'y pense même plus. Les Anciennes leur ont enseigné la haine pour les vampires mais elles ne l'ont pas _vécue_ à proprement parler.

_Tu crois que leur haine à notre égard est moins vivace à cause de ça? Détrompe-toi : Elles ont été formées pour nous considérer comme des monstres, m'indiqua son frère ne cachant pas son scepticisme.

_Elles n'ont pas toutes été formées ! Puisque qu'elles recrutent des gens pour leur secte, tous ne sont pas nés avec elles. Et puis en laissant six adolescents en vie et en les côtoyant, elles ne pourront pas dire que vous êtes des monstres et des meurtriers. Leurs certitudes vacilleront…

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence. Puis deux, puis trois. Génial, je les avais vraiment ébranlés sur ce coup là. Mais il fallait absolument les convaincre : Je ne tenais pas à avoir du sang sur les mains et être une traître !

_Bon d'accord, on va anticiper ce qu'il va se passer. Dans le pire des cas elles révèlent votre organisation secrète aux Volturis, leurs pires ennemis qu'elles veulent absolument buter. Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Vous vous attendez à chaque instant à ce que quelqu'un découvre votre plan machiavélique, non ? Ca ne fera qu'avancer les choses ! Dans le meilleur des cas elles prennent conscience que vous êtes un élément indispensable dans leur victoire, au même titre que Marcus pour vous, vous serez les loups dans la bergerie. Si ça arrive vous n'aurez plus à craindre les Italiens : Les sorcières, les loups-garous et l'œil du diable combiné ça ne pourra que faire des dégâts ! Créez une alliance ! Un gouvernement des forces obscures de ce monde avec un parti sorcière, un parti vampire et un parti loups-garous ! Oui, bon, je sais ! Je regarde trop de film mais avouez que ça serait tentant et reposant de ne plus craindre les autres races !

J'essayai tant bien que mal de prendre ma respiration après mon discours enflammé, les joue rouge.

_Elle, elle doit se lancer dans la politique ! Chantonna Adam avant qu'Arthur lui assène une tape sur le crâne.

Les vampires étaient tous très agités : ils ne pouvaient nier l'attrait que pourrait avoir le bon déroulement de la situation.

_En tout cas, ce n'est pas en attendant que les Volturis apprennent votre traîtrise, car ça arrivera tôt ou tard, que ça jouera en votre faveur. Si vous réussissez, par un miracle entendons-nous là dessus, à exterminer les sorcières et les loups-garous, il vous restera toujours les Volturis. Et je suis prête à parier que vous aurez perdu du monde dans vos rangs en affrontant les loups et les sorcières… Si vous ne tentez pas d'avoir plus d'allié vous serez perdu. Non pas que je doute de vos dons, hein, mais ça me semble juste un peu trop gros…

_C'est risqué, souffla Peter.

_Oui mais elle a raison.

Une petite seconde…Est-ce que Jeanne Benes venait d'approuver une de mes idées ?

_Il faut être réaliste. Même si je suis la première à croire dans notre puissance, une aide serait bénéfique.

_Avez-vous perdu la tête, hurla le vampire-costard de manière hystérique, si on s'expose les Volturis n'hésiterons pas !

_Nous non plus nous n'hésiterons pas, clama Cassandre, implacable. Petite, tu as conscience que cette alliance repose sur toi et tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle en me fixant sérieusement.

_Dans quel bordel m'étais-je encore embarqué ? !_

_Bien sûr. Et je ferai tout pour que ça réussisse !

_Il vaut mieux pour toi, indiqua Arthur.

_Arthur tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne vas pas adopter le plan suicidaire de cette _humaine_.

Eh ! Mais c'est qu'il commençait à m'emmerder celui-là ! J'allai lui faire bouffer sa cravate s'il n'arrêtait pas.

_Cette humaine, comme tu dis, est la seule qui m'ait proposé une idée stratégique qui tienne un tantinet la route, Jason. Mais si tu as un meilleur plan, je t'écoute, répondit-il mielleusement.

Ah la fameuse répartie d'Arthur O'brian : On l'aimait quand elle était dirigée vers les autres, on la haïssait quand on la subissait.

_Par ton silence, ô combien éloquent, je juge que non.

Dans ta gueule, Jason, en clair.

_Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Adam, très sérieux pour une fois.

_L'idée de Lily est celle qui nous apportera le plus d'avantage si ça réussit.

_C'est aussi celle qui nous apportera le plus de problème si ça échoue, nota Peter.

_J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas de victoire sans risque, osai-je timidement.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu ne risque pas ta vie dans cette affaire, grinça Jason avec hargne.

_Pardon ? ! Hey, mon coco, essaie de vivre plus de vingt-quatre heures non-stop avec cet abruti et on en reparlera ! M'insurgeai-je en désignant Arthur du doigt.

Je ne me rendis compte de ma familiarité que lorsque Rita explosa de rire.

_Merde, soufflai-je, mortifié.

__Charmant_, commenta ledit abruti en fronçant son nez d'une manière particulièrement adorable.

_Désolé, murmurai-je en me sentant toute petite, mais vraiment toute petite.

_L'abruti comprend que tu peux être idiote de temps à autre. Ainsi l'abruti, dans sa grande magnanimité, ne relèvera pas l'insulte, répondit-il.

_L'abruti est généreux, ricana joyeusement Adam avant de se prendre une deuxième tape sur la tête.

_Ta gueule, intima Arthur alors que Jeanne souriait.

_Qui est contre ? Demanda Cassandre à l'assemblée.

Seul deux ou trois levèrent la main.

_Bien, je suppose qu'il est inutile de le demander maintenant mais ça rendra le choix plus clair… Qui est pour ?

Ce fut au reste de témoigner leurs avis. Alexandre, Valentin et Vincent en faisaient partis.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Siffla Arthur, agacé, à l'encontre de Laurie et Elena.

_Ca reste trop dangereux, s'entêta Elena alors que Laurie hochait la tête d'un air décidé. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour ces deux là serait d'accord j'aurai probablement consulté quelqu'un pour voir si je n'avais pas un problème mental.

_Pas pour vous, répondit Arthur, pas si vous êtes prudentes.

_Soit logique Arthur, déclara Laurie calmement, elles te surveillent. Elles verront bien que l'on se connaît ! Et là on sera dans la merde.

Pas mal, je n'y avais pas pensé.

_C'est bien pour ça que je ne comptais plus rester avec vous.

_Tu ne vas pas quitter le lycée ? ! S'affola Alexandre et j'aurai pu me moquer de lui si un léger choc au cœur ne m'avait pas trahit.

_Non, si je le fais, elles comprendront que je veux protéger des personnes. Alors nous allons inventer une dispute qui doit paraître crédible aux yeux de tout notre entourage. Et, pendant qu'on y est, vous allez devoir y mettre du votre pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde au lycée. Si jamais elles enquêtent sur vous il faudra bien que votre pseudo amitié soit évidente.

Je dois avouer que nous restâmes sans voix. Alexandre, Laurie et Valentin sans Arthur et traînant avec nous ? Impossible ! Même les professeurs connaissaient nos différents !

_Je suis très sérieux : Vous allez devoir y mettre du votre ! Après, ce que vous pensez réellement les uns des autres je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Et ne croyez pas que je joue l'égoïste, c'est pour vous que je dis ça. Si jamais elles cherchent des informations et que mon amitié avec vous est encore d'actualité vous risquez gros. Mais _vraiment_ très gros.

L'image de la sorcière du Walt Disney Blanche Neige s'immisça dans mon esprit.

**Au secours**.

_Pour ce qui est du reste, je me charge de votre sécurité à tous. L'élite de l'organisation vous protégera vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Des roulements seront effectués de temps à autre pour qu'ils puissent gérer leurs affaires privées. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les meilleurs gardes du corps qu'on puisse avoir sur Terre.

Je me demandais bien qui pouvait faire parti de l'élite. Hugo peut-être ? Bien que je n'espérais pas l'avoir constamment autour de moi. Les Asiatiques, quant à eux, sentaient la puissance et l'intelligence à plein nez. Rita eut un sourire à mon égard lorsque je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil : Pas elle, elle semblait trop sympa pour être une vampire cruelle. Même chose pour William. Adam et Jeanne, sans doute, ils n'étaient pas les seconds d'Arthur pour rien. Quant à Cassandre et Peter je n'en savais rien, je ne les connaissais pas vraiment.

_On ne va pas se balader avec des vampires aux basques si elles savent les reconnaître ! Cracha Elena, décidée à refuser de s'impliquer dans ces histoires.

_C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont les meilleurs : D'une discrétion et d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. Et puis elles croiront qu'ils sont là pour moi lorsqu'ils rôderont autour du lycée.

J'avais le pressentiment que des gens avec des parapluies allaient affluer malgré le soleil ces prochains jours…

Un débat commença alors entre nous, les vampires totalement mis à l'écart. C'était fou de voir à quel point on pouvait oublier qui nous entourait quand on avait une idée en tête. Ainsi deux clans totalement improbables se formèrent : Vincent, Elena et Laurie contre Valentin, Alexandre et moi. Les commentaires mordants fusaient, les raisonnements affluaient et le désespoir de voir les autres céder augmentait. Il fallait dire que nous avions tous un caractère de merde et des arguments bien valables… Les vampires ne nous coupaient pas, passionnés, comme s'ils regardaient un match de foot. Je crus un instant voir Adam parier sur les vainqueurs avec William mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûre. Non, en fait, je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir pour être honnête.

_Tu veux quoi alors ? Qu'on se fasse modifier la mémoire ? !

_Non, Alex, mais je pense que cette option serait préférable au lieu de foncer chez des folles qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ! Imagine un instant qu'elles lisent dans nos pensées !

_Ce n'est pas le cas, soupira Arthur. Si vous jouez bien le jeu elles ne se douteront de rien.

_Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

_Parce que je les connais. Et remettrais-tu en doute ma parole, jeune fille ?

Elle rougit et baissa la tête sous le rire des autres vampires. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention et fixai attentivement le visage impassible de mon vampire : Il connaissait les sorcières ?

_De toute façon on est obligé d'accepter ! Une guerre se prépare, bon sang, il vaut mieux être au courant de ce qu'il se passe plutôt que de se faire massacrer sans comprendre ce qui nous tombe dessus.

J'étais d'accord avec Valentin, tôt ou tard tout finirait par exploser si on ne tentait rien. Je soupirai en me massant les yeux, je commençai à être fatiguée de cette discussion interminable.

_Non, là on ne sera pas uniquement au courant ! On sera en première ligne, il y a une nuance, tempêta Elena en faisant claquer son pied sur le sol.

_Vous allez accepter, affirmai-je soudainement, parce que ça nous sera bénéfique.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'Arthur va nous payer, déclarai-je fièrement sans oser jeter un regard à notre futur employé.

_Il va nous payer ? ! Répétèrent-ils tous en cœur avec une telle synchronisation que je me mordis la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_Je vais les payer ? Reprit Arthur plus calmement et je tournai ma tête vers lui pour faire face à une expression dubitative que je jugeai absolument craquante.

_Parfaitement. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions faire ce sale boulot sans profiter un minimum de certains avantages ? Et puis ne prends pas cet air offusqué ! Avec ta baraque, ta voiture et tes bibelots oses me dire que tu n'as pas d'argent !

_Je ne te savais pas si intéressée, rétorqua-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

_Mais toutes les femmes sont intéressées mon cher, celles qui prétendent le contraire ne sont que des menteuses ! Minaudai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : Le fait que je m'amusai comme une folle ou le fait que je pensai réellement ce que je disais.

_Finalement je retire ce que j'ai pu dire, j'aime vraiment cette gamine, glissa la voix de Jeanne en se foutant ouvertement de la gueule décontenancée d'Arthur (bouche ouverte et sourcil droit levé) qui ne devait pas être très courante d'après les rires des vampires.

_Moi je ne suis peut-être pas une femme mais je suis quand même intéressé…

_Vincent ! S'outra Elena en le fusillant du regard.

_Quoi ? Du fric en plus ne nous ferait pas de mal !

_Comment peux-tu être aussi facilement achetable ? !

_Ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaie juste d'être réaliste car c'est un combat perdu d'avance : Tôt ou tard on rejoindra Lily. On ne pourra jamais la laisser affronter ça toute seule.

_…Vincent je peux savoir de quel côté tu es ? Grinça-t-elle tandis qu'il traversait tranquillement l'espace entre nos deux clans pour se ranger à mes côtés.

_Ben, du sien.

_Alors pourquoi es-tu venu avec nous ? Siffla Laurie.

_Pour l'équilibre, quelle question ! Trois de chaque côté c'était plus drôle que deux contre quatre.

J'eus presque pitié d'elles lorsqu'elles échangèrent un regard désespéré. Et dire que quelque heure en arrière elles étaient les meilleures ennemies du monde. La logique de Vincent avait souvent le don de réconcilier les gens sur un même avis : Il était cinglé.

_Il est hors de question que je cède Lily, tu entends ? Me souffla Elena en rivant ses yeux bleus profond sur mon visage impassible.

_C'est de la folie, rajouta Laurie en secouant la tête.

_Très bien, d'accord, acquiesçai-je calmement alors que toutes les personnes présentes (vivantes ou non) tournaient la tête vers moi, surprises que je batte si vite en retraite. C'était mal me connaître.

_Pardon ? Demanda mon amie, aussi stupéfaite que les autres.

_Honnêtement je suis heureuse que tu refuses cette mission. Je serai vraiment soulagée de te savoir en sécurité.

_Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser affronter seule ces sorcières de…ATTENDS UNE MINUTE ! Je te connais ! Essaye encore une fois d'utiliser la psychologie inversée sur moi ignoble manipulatrice et je t'en fous une ! Cracha-t-elle, furieuse de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Je souriais tranquillement, insensible à ses fausses menaces, alors que des commentaires approbateurs sur ma personne fusaient. Je savais que j'avais déjà gagné la partie.

Son air revêche, cependant, commença à ébranler mon assurance. Et je sentais plus que je ne voyais la patience d'Arthur diminuer de seconde en seconde.

_Lena, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que si tu dis non tu vas nous mettre dans la merde ! Criai-je soudainement, laissant s'échapper un peu de mon inquiétude, parce qu'on va t'effacer la mémoire ou bien te faire des choses peu recommandables. Et, tu me connais, je ferais tout pour empêcher ça, même si je dois me mettre en danger. Alors soit tu prends conscience que nous seront encadrés, soit je ne réponds plus de moi parce que j'en ai marre d'expliquer cent fois l'évidence même.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle resta silencieuse alors que la bonne humeur ambiante éclata comme une bulle de savon.

_Au-delà de tout ça, il y a eu des massacres. Ces Volturis sont des tyrans autant pour leur propre race que pour les autres. Alors si je sais que je peux être un minimum utile dans l'action qui permettra de mettre fin à leur règne je serais fière… Ca ne dépend pas de nous, Elena. Ca n'a jamais dépendu de nous tous ça, c'est trop gros. Plus important que quelques adolescents qui ont la frousse de l'inconnu.

Dépité, je détournai mes yeux d'elle et tombais dans les regards sérieux d'Adam et Jeanne. Ils étaient stupéfaits que j'ai compris leur cause avec autant de perspicacité malgré mes paroles qui semblaient superficielles au départ. Non, je ne m'inquiétai pas uniquement pour nous, mais pour chaque personne impliquée dans cette guerre.

_C'est important pour toi ? Demanda soudainement Elena en me regardant sans ciller. Est-ce que c'est important pour _toi_ ? Parce que, honnêtement je m'en fous, moi. Tu veux mon avis ? Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont tous, vampires, loups-garous ou bien sorcières, assez de sang sur leurs mains pour mériter ce sort. Mais si ça compte réellement pour toi, tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début. Parce que si cette mission te tient à cœur alors je ne discuterai plus. Je le ferai _pour toi_.

Les vampires disparurent tout d'un coup de mon champ de vision et j'eus du mal à distinguer le visage de ma meilleure amie à travers les larmes qui encombraient mes yeux. Un silence à couper au couteau perdurait, mais ça ne me préoccupait pas. Parce que ce que venait de me dire Elena me toucha à un endroit que je croyais engourdit depuis longtemps.

_Mais attention, Lily. Il faut que ça soit sincère, sinon…

_Oui, murmurai-je en essayant d'ignorer ma gorge serré. Oui, c'est important pour moi.

_Alors d'accord, soupira-t-elle en s'avançant à nos côtés.

Ce fut simple. Parce que l'amitié pouvait faire naître des raisons là où il n'y en avait pas.

_Je ne veux pas voir des personnes que j'aime se faire blesser, souffla Laurie en regardant Valentin et Alexandre.

_Ils ne le seront pas, je te le promets, la rassura Arthur depuis son fauteuil.

_Bon, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Elle se joignit à nous.

_C'est assez étonnant, s'exclama soudainement une faible voix derrière Arthur.

_Qu'est-ce qui est assez étonnant, vieux fou ? Répondis celui-ci, avec un air ennuyé.

_Toi, mon cher Arthur.

Je vis une forme noire appuyée contre le mur se déplacer difficilement au devant du vampire Irlandais. La capuche qui me cachait l'identité de l'inconnu glissa et se fut un visage d'une blancheur et d'une fragilité stupéfiante qui m'apparut. Sa peau semblait être faite de talc ou de poudre blanche que mettaient les rois de France, ses yeux dorés (je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir les yeux d'une autre couleur que rouge !) étaient enfoncés dans son petit crâne et il boitait en se traînant avec une cane en bois. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui étaient retenus par le tissu cascadèrent sur ses épaules menues et il les arrangea avec ses mains pratiquement squelettiques.

Lui, il devait carrément avoir côtoyé les dinosaures, songeai-je.

_Cette idée t'avait effleuré l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais même pu dire que c'était toi qui l'avais dictée à l'enfant si elle n'avait pas été si éloquente.

Arthur soupira longuement avant de rétorquer sèchement : _Tu divagues.

_Peut-être pas. En réalité tu n'aurais tout simplement pas osé revendiquer ce plan pour toi seul.

_Admettons. Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas osé ?

_Amatéala, Arthur. _Amatéala_, souffla le vieux vampire pour seule réponse en traversant la pièce avant de sortir sans se retourner. Le silence qui avait accompagné sa marche jusqu'au dehors avait été insoutenable.

Depuis quand Arthur avait-il un lien avec une Ancienne ? Il l'avait connue ? Il avait eu mon idée mais n'avait pas osé la proposer ? Pourquoi ?

_Bien sûr ! S'écria soudainement Jason en faisant sursauter la moitié des personnes présentes (comme quoi même les vampires sursautaient !). C'était évident ! Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? !

_Toi tu commences à m'emmerder, cracha Adam en s'avançant d'un pas, canines découvertes.

Tous les vampires semblaient mal à l'aise et agités. Je lançai un coup d'œil à mes amis puis à Alexandre qui ne comprenait pas plus que moi leur malaise. _Quelque chose nous échappait_.

_Arrête, ordonna Arthur d'une voix glaciale à Adam qui se stoppa brusquement sans pour autant quitter sa mine agressive. Laisse donc Jason s'exprimer.

_En fait, tu veux les protéger, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? ! Tu veux les aider même si le prix à payer est la chute de l'organisation ! Tu ne peux pas oublier que…

Et la phrase se termina dans un gargouillement écœurant lorsqu'Arthur, s'étant déplacer avec une vitesse stupéfiante jusqu'à lui, avait tranché sa tête d'une seule main. La dite tête s'envola contre la porte avant de rebondir et de glisser sur la longueur de la pièce dans un crissement lugubre. Personne ne cria : Nous n'avions pas eut le temps pour ça.

_Dois-je rappeler à quelques idiots comme celui-ci, siffla-t-il en écrasant la tête avec son pied, que j'ai crée l'organisation ? ! Que c'est MOI qui ai l'habitude d'exécuter les expéditions les plus dangereuses et que c'est MOI qui vous sert de couverture lorsque ces _enfoirés_ de Volturis deviennent soupçonneux ?

Personne ne répondit.

_Je ne me suis jamais plains et chaque sacrifice fait pour MON organisation est réalisé sans le moindre commentaire de ma part. Vous le savez pertinemment et ce, _peu importe _mon passé. Maintenant, s'il y a un _putain_ de _bâtard_ qui ose remettre mon intégrité vis à vis de cette organisation en doute je me ferai une joie de lui montrer à quel point je peux être persuasif lorsqu'on touche à mon honneur... Alors si le moindre _connard_ à quelque chose à dire à mon encontre qu'il s'avance _maintenant _!

Personne ne bougea.

_Parfait. Je considère ce débat comme définitivement clôt.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que je me rappelais que même si Arthur n'avait pas le physique de Hugo, la cruauté apparente de Jeanne, ou bien les sourires mauvais des Asiatiques, il restait **le plus dangereux** d'entre tous. Et de loin.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 12.**

* * *

Vous allez me tuer mais j'ai coupé ce chapitre.

Le truc cool c'est que j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance maintenant =p

C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte que cette partie n'allait pas avec la seconde qui est beaucoup plus légère en information. Je veux vous laisser le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre (et il y a beaucoup de chose à intégrer pour comprendre la suite).

Navré s'il vous a paru lourd et dénué de « sentiments » mais c'était une étape primordiale dans l'avancement de l'histoire. Surtout que je devais respecter les avis et les caractères de chacun de mes personnages puisque, vous le savez, je veux rester la plus proche de la réalité. Ainsi je ne pouvais décidément pas mettre tout le monde d'accord en un claquement de doigt.

De nouveaux personnages apparaissent et, en tant qu'auteur comme je connais leurs personnalités et leurs passés, je peux vous dire que ça va être une grande comédie. J'ai créé des fiches sur tous les persos que je mettrais bientôt dans mon profil avec des photos d'acteurs, d'actrices, qui se rapprochent des physiques de mes personnages.

La dernière scène est inspirée d'un moment dans KILL BILL de Quentin Tarantino (mon DIEU). C'est lorsque O-ren Ishii tranche la tête d'un mec qui ose lui faire une remarque sur ses origines américaines et chinoises alors qu'elle est de la pègre japonaise. Scène interprétée avec brio par Lucy Liu qui montre bien le côté complètement taré du personnage. Comme je m'imagine Arthur, quoi. Donc ça convenait très bien à mon histoire. Si vous pouvez regarder ce moment dans le film je vous le conseille fortement, il est jouissif !

Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus comique que celui-ci (je me suis pris un fou rire sur une scène que j'ai écrite, je vous dis pas). Je parlerai de l'Irlande (moment que j'ai adoré écrire, vous allez voir ce sera très spécial. A la Arthur et Lily quoi xD) et du passé d'Arthur (oui, enfin). Je ne le mettrai pas demain puisque je veux vous laisser le temps de bien digérer toutes les informations de celui-ci. Au moins vous pourrez imaginer la suite à votre aise =-)

* * *

_**TRES IMPORTANT**_ : Je donne toujours des musiques à mes couples favoris dans les livres ou les films. Et j'ai trouvé _la musique_ qui correspondait à Arthur et Lily, c'est **Arrival of the Birds **de _The Cinematic Orchestra. _Elle définit parfaitement leur relation maintenant et futurement (si, si ça se dit). Fragile, maladroite au départ puis de plus en plus puissante et passionnée. Si vous voulez l'écouter allez sur _youtube_ et tapez _Aqua di Gioia_ la musique accompagne la pub du parfum de Giorgio Armani (superbe pub ! Et si vous vous demandez de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Lily, regardez bien la fin du spot =)). Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette musique tout comme je suis tombée amoureuse de mes personnages^^.

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui va ENFIN se coucher**

**Et qui embrasse fort sa meilleure amie quand elle lira ce chapitre**

**Si j'aimais les femmes tu serais la femme de ma vie.**

**XD**

**(Et là je te vois trop secouer la tête en souriant et en disant « débile »)**

**MAIS OUI MADEMOISELLE CAMILLE !**


	16. Chapitre 13

Je devais peaufiner le chapitre (qui sera finalement le chapitre 14) puisque je voulais le rallonger… Mais, ayant pitié de vous, j'ai publié cette partie (qui sera donc le chapitre 13) qui était déjà bien finie. Donc c'est un chapitre plus court qui sera très vite suivit d'un autre chapitre que je rallonge. C'est pas clair ? Je sais, mais je me comprends ! xD

En deux mots je voulais vous faire plaisir ! Rholala, j'avoue, j'avoue !

Les filles… C'est QUOI CES COMMENTAIRES ? Allez voir des psy, bon sang ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a des docteurs spécialisés en girafe ! Si, si ! (En plus ma mère lit les commentaires sur ma messagerie depuis peu… Je crois que vous lui avez fait peur HAHA)

Et Zod'a, je t'aime aussi, vraiment. Mais si tu oses chanter encore UNE FOIS papillon de lumière j'arrête cette histoire ! Héhéhé

Et Co To, je t'aime aussi, vraiment. Mais si tu oses menacer mes personnages encore une fois je demande à Arthur de tuer Adam.

Adam : AH MAIS NON ! Ca ne va pas de m'entraîner dans tes délires foireux ? Il est bien capable de le faire, cet abruti !

Arthur sortant brusquement de l'ombre : Quel abruti ?

Adam : Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Non, Arthur ! Tu fais peur ! Vraiment, je suis sérieux ! Recule ! RECULE !

Alalala, ils sont en forme, hein ? C'est-il pas mignon ? !

MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS MESSAGES, SI CETTE HISTOIRE PERDURE C'EST GRACE A VOUS, NE L'OUBLIEZ PAS !

Bonne lectuuureee mes loulouuuutes.

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

**MALEDICTION**

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?_

_Une illusion ? Des battements de cœur un peu trop rapides ?_

_Un couple qui perdure en affrontant les épreuves ensemble ?_

_Une affection particulière ?_

_Un besoin de famille ?_

_Une routine, une habitude ?_

_Ou peut-être la passion décrite dans les livres ou les films ?_

_Parfois, je me dis que l'amour c'est tout simplement trouver une réponse à la question la plus existentielle._

_**Pourquoi continuer ?**_

_Lily Constance._

* * *

J'étais mal à l'aise. Au point de me ronger les ongles, chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années. La réunion avait prit fin après le décès assez inattendu (oui, j'utilise souvent l'ironie lorsque je suis angoissée, je sais.) de Jason. Il ne restait plus que les vampires formant l'élite de l'œil du diable, les pauvres adolescents que nous étions et Arthur (il y avait aussi le corps de Jason qui convulsait sur le sol, comme s'il cherchait à récupérer sa tête se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle, mais je doutais que ce détail fasse avancer les choses).

Douze vampires nous faisaient donc face. Douze vampires qui, croyez-le ou non, avaient le don de faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Le visage fermé d'Arthur jouait sans doute pour beaucoup dans ma nervosité, je savais trop à quel point son côté animal pouvait ressortir lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans ses sombres pensées. Et les sous-entendus (que je n'avais pas compris) de Jason semblaient avoir réveillé le démon.

Je retrouvai, sans surprise aucune, Hugo toujours affairé avec sa lame qui brillait comme un diamant sous la lumière du lustre. Les raclements qu'il produisait dans un rythme saccadé me crispaient de plus en plus. Je n'allai cependant pas faire la connerie de lui faire part de mon agacement. A ses côtés se trouvait Rita, toujours aussi sympathique à mon avis, et je me la visualisai très mal comme une vampire cruelle. Néanmoins je n'étais pas sotte au point de croire que l'apparence pouvait définir une personne. Surtout un vampire. Les cas d'Adam et de William, présents parmi l'élite bien évidemment, me le prouvaient une fois de plus. En revanche, le fait de retrouver les Asiatiques et Jeanne ne m'étonna pas une seule seconde. Ils avaient des expressions bien trop sadiques pour êtres innocentes. Puis Cassandre et Peter.

Je me demandai s'ils étaient justes camarades ou bien amants. Je ne les connaissais que depuis hier et chaque fois que je les voyais, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient une vingtaines d'années en apparence mais affichaient deux styles radicalement différents. Peter, presque aussi grand qu'Arthur, semblait chétif et maladroit lorsqu'il ne se déplaçait pas. Ses longs cheveux gris (teint, selon toutes vraisemblances) étaient coiffés en catogan, lui conférant un charme venu d'un autre temps. Cassandre, outre la beauté vampirique, avait une splendeur qui se différenciait de celle de Jeanne et Rita, trop voyante et séductrice. Pour moi, Cassandre était la définition de beauté froide : Ses cheveux châtains clairs coupés en carré court et son menton pointu lui donnaient une élégance certaine et même un air hautain.

Ainsi, seul deux vampires m'étaient inconnus. Un autre asiatique avec des cheveux aussi noir que ceux d'Arthur partant dans tous les sens même s'ils étaient plutôt courts. Il avait un débardeur noir qui me laissait voir ses bras musclés, je devinais qu'il devait être excellent dans l'art du combat grâce au nunchaku qui pendait le long de sa hanche. Silencieux et affichant une mine sérieuse, il nous fixait sans montrer une once d'expression sur son charmant visage tout en finesse malgré ses lèvres charnues. L'autre, dépassant complètement chaque vampire présent (même Hugo), avait une peau grise. Je m'étais déjà posé la question de la couleur d'un homme noir s'il était transformé en vampire : J'avais ma réponse. C'était le plus sympathique avec Jeanne, malgré son physique imposant. Il n'était pas aussi athlétique que Hugo mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être impressionnée par lui. Il était chauve et avait environs une trentaine d'année tandis que l'Asiatique semblait plutôt jeune (19-20 ans).

Ils étaient terrifiants. Chacun possédait une aura de puissance différente, les mettant au-dessus des autres vampires que j'avais pu voir. Ils n'étaient pas banals mais spéciaux, leur vécu suintait à travers le superbe physique vampirique qui les caractérisaient : Le visage marqué par d'autres temps, d'autres visions, d'autres horreurs. Fiers, dépourvus d'illusions, ils se tenaient devant nous avec leurs mains démoniaques faussement blanches. Car je savais qu'elles étaient pleines de sang, du sang de leurs victimes ou de leurs ennemis. Rien ni personne ne les arrêtait, que ce soit les Dieux ou les Démons, ils traversaient le temps et narguaient la mort en revêtant le costume de la faucheuse. Ils nous observaient avec la hauteur des anciens faisant face aux enfants, ce que nous étions réellement sans aucun doute. Nous étions méprisables pour eux, nous n'étions _rien_.

J'avais mis un certain temps à admettre l'existence des vampires, néanmoins, cette image resterait présente dans ma tête jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Je prenais conscience de leur présence avec une telle violence que je respirai avec difficulté, comme si un poing invisible enserrait mes poumons. C'était la réalité, ils étaient réels. Les vampires _existaient_. La petite bulle que je m'étais faite avec Arthur, Adam, Jeanne et William éclata et ma vision s'élargit subitement, comme si le voile placé devant mes yeux s'était déchiré : Ils étaient plusieurs, peut-être même des millions, qui savait ? Cachés dans l'obscurité et guettant les humains comme des êtres aveugles et idiots. Moi je n'étais plus aveugle et, honnêtement, je me demandais en ce moment même si c'était bénéfique. Arthur avait raison : La vérité avait un coût : La tranquillité d'esprit.

La main de Valentin qui enserra subitement mon épaule me fit sursauter. Je me tournai vers lui et ses yeux aciers me calmèrent brusquement. La raideur de mon corps m'avait trahie et il n'était plus dupe de l'impassibilité de mon visage depuis longtemps. Je l'observai longuement, sans rien dire, et m'effarais silencieusement devant son air mature. Le gamin moqueur et provocant avait laissé place à un adulte perspicace. Très perspicace. Comment avais-je pu rater ça, moi qui avais passé mon temps à l'observer au lycée ? Sans doute de la même manière qu'Elena et Vincent n'avaient pas retenus mon trouble évident qui durait depuis deux mois.

_Bien, annonça Arthur d'une voix sèche et toute notre attention se porta sur lui.

Son regard carmin se fixa sur nous avec autorité et il se dégageait une telle prestance, un tel charisme, de sa personne que je me surpris à l'admirer. Si Arthur était beau en tant que vampire, je ne doutais nullement de sa beauté humaine bien présente, autrefois. Il n'avait pas la beauté calme d'un ange, qui inspirait confiance. Il n'était pas mignon. Il tenait plus du démon à cause de l'Enfer qu'il vous promettait si vous osiez croiser ses yeux et au sourire en coin, légèrement amer, qui prenait souvent place sur ses lèvres pâles. Je me demandais, parfois, ce qu'il avait pu traverser avant d'en arriver là, avant d'être si renfermé et dépourvu de la moindre parcelle d'espoir envers lui-même.

_Arthur, pourquoi restes-tu désespérément si lointain ?_

_Ces personnes s'assureront de votre sécurité jusqu'au terme de votre mission. Ils ne vous importuneront pas, et vous ne les verrez pratiquement jamais sauf si vous les cherchez. A chaque présence qu'ils jugeront néfaste pour votre survie je vous intime de les suivre et d'obéir à chaque ordre qu'ils pourront vous donner. En principe les sorcières ne s'attaqueront pas à vous, néanmoins si elles jugent votre présence dans leur village trop suspecte, il vaudrait mieux prévoir certains événements pouvant être…Déplorables ?

Il avait un talent fou pour les discours constatai-je, légèrement amusée.

_En fait, ce qu'il veut réellement dire, c'est qu'on sera les seules personnes aptes à protéger vos petits culs. Alors sachez dès à présent que vos assurances vies se résument à…_nous_.

J'aimai bien le style d'Adam aussi, très direct, très classe.

_Les deux personnes qui ont été les plus susceptibles d'être_ v_ues en ma compagnie dernièrement sont Alexandre et Lily. Ainsi ce sont eux qui auront la crème de la crème, continua Arthur insensible à la reformulation d'Adam.

Oh putain ! J'allai me prendre Hugo ! Oh putain ! J'allai _vraiment_ me prendre HUGO !

_Je me chargerai de la sécurité d'Alexandre et de la vôtre à tous une fois à l'intérieur du lycée.

Non. Je n'étais _ab-so-lu-ment_ pas vexée du fait qu'il préfère être le garde du corps d'Alexandre plutôt que le mien. PAS DU TOUT. D'ailleurs, Hugo semblait tout à fait compétant. Et les Asiatiques paraissaient assez sympathiques en fait, mis à part leurs airs de psychopathes…

…

…Pourquoi Arthur ne voulait pas me protéger personnellement déjà ?

_Lorsque je ne pourrai pas être là, continua Arthur inconscient de mon débat intérieur visant à le supplier d'être mon protecteur ou non, ce sera Peter qui se chargera de toi.

Alexandre acquiesça sérieusement, pas le moins du monde surprit de ce choix.

_Valentin je te laisse à Jeanne, vu que vous adorez passer des nuits à mâter des films d'horreurs tous plus stupides les uns que les autres…

_Faux, s'insurgea la vampire, c'est juste que j'essaye de lui foutre la frousse à ce petit con, mais il ne craint jamais rien !

_Peut-être parce que les films d'horreurs que tu choisis sont réellement stupides ? Suggéra Valentin avec un sourire goguenard.

Minute… Depuis quand la blondasse et Valentin s'entendaient bien ?

_…Et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre, siffla Arthur. Laurie ce sera William puis Cassandre lorsqu'il devra partir chasser, continua l'Irlandais avec flegme en désignant les vampires choisis.

Plus le nombre de vampire diminuait, plus le sourire d'Hugo (pas rassurant du tout) augmentait alors qu'il accélérait le rythme en nettoyant sa lame. J'allai l'avoir, c'était une obligation. C'était comme lorsqu'un professeur indiquait qu'il allait interroger un élève sur la précédente leçon (que vous n'avez pas apprise, bien sûr. Dans tous les cas ça ne changeait rien puisque vous n'apprenez jamais les leçons) et que vous sentez (parce que ces choses là, ça se sent) que vous allez être la malheureuse élue.

_Elena tu auras Omar, continua le vampire en indiquant la montagne qu'était le vampire noir, et Vincent ce sera Adam.

_On va pouvoir s'amuser, s'excita le vampire blond avec un sourire prédateur.

_Hey Adam ! Je t'aime bien, vraiment. Dans la mesure du possible, en fait. Mais si tu oses emmerder mon meilleur ami je te ferai bouffer tes boucles blondes une par une, lançai-je, acide.

Ce fut la seule parole qu'Arthur releva alors qu'il tournait son regard rougeoyant vers moi en haussant les sourcils devant mes menaces totalement déplacées.

_J'ai pensé à voix haute, c'est ça ? Murmurai-je en ayant la diabolique impression que le sol de marbre se fissurait sous mes pieds. Avoir l'attention de tous les vampires de l'élite c'était vraiment déconseillé pour les personnes cardiaques.

_Arthur ? Demanda subitement Hugo en arrêtant de frotter son poignard adoré.

_Hum ? Répondit distraitement celui-ci en fixant Adam visiblement entrain de s'étouffer tant il riait.

D'accord, étais-je si peu effrayante ?

_Je veux la gamine.

_Déconnection momentanée de l'activité cérébrale._

_Je comptais te mettre à la protection de chacun d'entre eux, pour que tu puisses t'aérer l'esprit.

_Je saurais me contrôler.

_Tu es sûr ? Rétorqua le vampire brun, méfiant.

_Oui, elle est intéressante. Je pourrai rester concentré.

Il allait dire non. C'était évident. Arthur se préoccupait au moins un minimum de ma santé !

_D'accord.

**OH L'ENFOIRE !**

_Merci, déclara Hugo en me fixant de ses yeux pourpres.

Il restait donc les trois Asiatiques et Rita, l'Italienne. Ce n'était pas pour moi tout ça ? Non pas que je cracherai sur la présence sympathique de Rita. Mais les Asiatiques me faisaient flipper au moins autant que l'Allemand.

_Arthur. Tout ces…(trouve bien tes mots ma vieille sinon ca va barder) charmants personnages ne me sont pas exclusivement réservés quand même ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix en désignant les « charmants personnages » souriant avec sadisme.

_Si.

_Oh. Parfait, déclarai-je d'une voix blanche en faisant vivement demi-tour.

C'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'Arthur qui me fit rapidement face avant de me retourner comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

_Voyons, laisse moi te présenter les plus réputés de l'élite.

Réputés en tant que tueurs en série ?

_Tu devrais te sentir flattée, tu ne risqueras absolument rien avec eux.

Oh mais j'en étais foutrement persuadé.

_Hugo Freiszmuth, transformé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. C'était un nazi très connu pour ses compétences…artistiques, commenta-t-il alors que l'Allemand s'inclinait devant moi avec moquerie.

MEYDEY MEYDEY MEYDEY

_Les jumeaux japonais Amane : Maho, il me désigna la sublime jeune femme aux cheveux noirs brillants comme s'il y avait des diamants incrustés dedans, et Ryù dit-il alors que le Japonais hochait la tête à mon encontre, ses cheveux mis-longs caressants ses épaules carrées.

Une beauté sensuelle se dégageait d'eux, leurs petits nez fins et leurs bouches pulpeuses auraient pu les avantager encore plus s'ils n'avaient pas conservé ces airs si sérieux.

_Ils sont ninjas, m'informa Arthur.

Ah vraiment ? Ca expliquait beaucoup de chose : Leurs vêtements entièrement noirs, par exemple, et leur discrétion plus prononcée que celle des autres vampires.

_Rita Greco, continua-t-il en me faisant pivoter vers la magnifique vampire toujours aussi accueillante. Je rendis avec plaisir le sourire qu'elle m'offrait.

_Tu l'apprécie beaucoup apparemment. Et je suppose que ça sera toujours le cas si je te dis que Rita est actuellement la tueuse à gage la plus réputée dans le monde entier.

_Mais c'est un vampire, coupa Elena, sourcils froncés.

_Sì, mais ça ne pose aucun problème puisque mes divers employés ne me voient jamais. C'est à ça que sert Internet de nos jours, déclara-t-elle en riant comme s'il n'était pas question de meurtre prémédité.

_Est-ce que c'est bien payé ? Demandai-je soudainement sous les regards étonnés des vampires et de mes amis.

Je n'étais pas vraiment normale, en réalité : Le métier de tueur à gage m'avait toujours intrigué. Sans doute à cause des films qui donnaient un statut spécial à ces personnes surentraînées pour abattre n'importe qui.

_Tout dépend de celui qui te donne ce contrat. Et tout dépend de l'importance de celui que tu dois tuer, bien sûr. Honnêtement je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

_Cool ! Clamai-je.

_Lily, marmonna Valentin en faisant claquer ses doigts devant mon visage, tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Bien sûr ! Je sais, ce n'est pas une réaction très correcte ! Me repris-je lorsque je me rendis compte de certains regards outrés, Mais j'ai toujours aimé les films sur les tueurs à gage ! Tu n'as jamais vu Léon ? Avec Nathalie Portman et Jean Reno ?

_Moi oui ! J'adore ce film ! Cria subitement Alexandre et son air hautain habituel s'évanoui pour laisser place à un visage enthousiaste et avenant. Je rêvais ou est-ce qu'Alexandre était très beau quand il arrêtait de faire la tête ?

_Les grands esprits se rencontrent, c'est très bien, siffla Arthur maussade, se languissant de terminer cet échange et de retrouver la tranquillité de son château. Aussi décidai-je de me taire tout comme Alexandre avec une moue déçue.

_Et enfin ton dernier garde du corps se prénomme Huan Wei, indiqua Arthur en me montrant le vampire portant un nunchaku, il est chinois et c'est accessoirement le mari de Rita.

_Accessoirement ? Ce n'est pas parce que t'approuves pas le mariage que tu dois critiquer le mien, bâtard ! Cracha Rita, soudainement moins joyeuse en attrapant la main du chinois qui souriait, nullement choqué du ton que prenait sa femme face à Arthur O'brian.

A la vue des airs détendus et peut-être même amusés des autres vampires je compris que c'était une scène plutôt courante.

_Je suis absolument navré de t'avoir offensé ainsi ! Railla Arthur avec une ironie plus que prononcé et je décelai des nuances de rire à travers sa voix grave résonnant derrière moi.

_Menteur, rétorqua la brune en le fixant d'une telle manière que ça me rappelait le regard qu'Elena me lançait lorsque je me foutais ouvertement d'elle.

_A peine, reprit l'Irlandais en ricanant.

Huan quitta la main de sa femme pour pouvoir faire des signes avec les siennes.

Un vampire muet ? !

_Vas te faire foutre, répondis brusquement Arthur au Chinois alors qu'Adam, William et Jeanne explosaient brusquement de rire.

Huan répondit à l'agressivité d'Arthur par un sourire craquant. Finalement, peut-être allai-je apprécier de les avoir comme gardes du corps.

_Il est muet ? Demandai-je timidement, aillant peur de vexer Huan.

_Lily qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis sur les propriétés du sang de vampire ?

Je me remémorai avec difficulté notre discussion dans le bassin sur le monde des vampires.

_Qu'il guérissait les problèmes physiques et mentaux des humains ? Hasardai-je.

_Bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? Continua-t-il comme s'il parlait à une petite fille.

_Qu'il n'est pas muet ?

_Bravo !

_Mais pourquoi…

_Parce que Huan a fait vœux de silence.

_Oh !

Huan me fit un clin d'œil.

_Et il profite de son silence pour ne pas révéler ce qui a déclenché ce choix. Ainsi nous ne savons pas d'où il vient précisément, mis à part le fait qu'il soit Chinois, ni son histoire. Mais sa résistance à toute épreuve face au sang humain m'indique qu'il doit avoir quelque siècle derrière-lui.

Le Chinois eut un sourire narquois et leva le pouce dans notre direction pour confirmer ses dires. Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible pour se punir ainsi ?

_Pour en revenir à mes explications, reprit Arthur plus sérieusement, si tu as autant de protecteurs c'est parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Et, en étant les meilleurs, ce sont donc eux qui partent le plus en mission et qui ont le plus de choses à faire. C'est pourquoi tu les auras rarement tous en même temps, d'où leur surnombre.

Je hochai la tête, un peu plus rassurée.

_Ils sont tous assignés à chacun d'entre vous mais cela peut changer au fil du temps selon leurs occupations. Ils tourneront de temps à autre. Je vous propose d'échanger vos numéros de téléphones pour mieux garantir votre sécurité en cas de problème.

Les vampires se rapprochèrent brusquement de nous pour prendre nos numéros et, malgré quelque instant de réticence, ce ne fut plus que des discussions emplis de nombre qui m'entourèrent.

_Toi je ne te le donne pas, puisque tu n'es pas « assigné » à ma protection, murmurai-je à Arthur avec un sourire hautain.

_Ce n'est pas très important, puisque j'ai déjà ton numéro.

_Comment… ? Mais je ne pus poursuivre puisque Ryù attendait que j'enregistre son numéro.

**Foutu Arthur O'brian.**

_Votre mission commencera lors des vacances de février. Il serait étrange que des adolescents en période scolaire décident brusquement de venir traîner dans ce village.

_Donc on découvre ce charmant village lors de nos vacances, on a un coup de cœur pour lui et on revient lors des week-ends quand les vacances prendront fin. C'est ça ? Demanda Laurie avec sérieux tout en refermant son portable à clapet.

_Exactement, acquiesça Arthur.

Malin comme plan, je n'aurai jamais songé à tous ces détails qui pouvaient nous trahir en tant « qu'espion ».

_Je vous brieferai un peu avant les vacances sur la manière dont vous devrez vous comporter et comment vous pourrez reconnaître les sorcières.

Une sonnerie stridente nous fit tous sursauter et je reconnus sans peine celle de Vincent (Cubicle de Rinôçérôse).

_Ouais ? EVAN ! Merde, j'avais totalement oublié ! Que ? Non, le prends pas mal j'ai été débordé, ce n'est pas contre toi… Là je suis… _En famille_ !

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire alors que les vampires affichaient des sourires goguenards.

_Mes petits cousins, ces démons, ont débarqué ce matin. Depuis, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête… Non, on se voit comme convenu. J'appelle Elena et je serais au parc dans une petite demi-heure. Okay, bye !

_Je ne suis pas un taxi Vince, grinça Elena, poings sur les hanches.

_Bordel ! Soit sympa, merde ! Il m'en veut déjà à mort d'avoir oublié notre rendez-vous !

_Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, énonça Adam trop innocemment pour ne pas éveiller mon air soupçonneux.

_C'est bon, je t'amène, trancha brusquement Elena en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bal pour aller chercher son sac laissé dans le salon.

_Merci, lança Vincent au vampire en la suivant.

_Oh mais de rien ! Répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Je quittai le groupe pour agripper le vampire par son charmant polo beige et le tirer vers moi.

_Un problème, rouquine ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ce mec !_

_T'es gay ? ! Parce que je te jure que si tu me dis oui je ferai en sorte que ta voix parte subitement vers les aigus si tu vois où je veux en venir, menaçai-je après un bref temps d'hyper ventilation devant notre soudaine proximité.

Si jamais il s'approchait de Vincent plus que ça n'était décent, vampire ou pas, sexy ou pas, j'allai faire un malheur. Toucher mon meilleur ami était **interdit**. Il baissa son regard vers son pantalon là où se trouvait ce qui faisait de lui un mâle et releva brusquement ses yeux rubis vers moi.

_Oh mais je vois parfaitement _**où**_ tu veux en venir…

Non, Lily. Ne visualise pas mentalement ce dont il est entrain de parler.

_T'as pas répondu à ma question.

_Tu changes de sujet, cette discussion te gène ?

_T'as pas répondu à ma question.

_Je suis bisexuel. J'aime les hommes et les femmes.

Je restai un instant sceptique, oubliant mes joues devenues rouges.

_Quoi ? Après des siècles d'existences il faut bien apprendre à tout tester, énonçât-il sérieusement.

_Alors comme ça la plupart des vampires étaient bi ? Mais alors…_

Mes lèvres formèrent un o parfait et c'est avec des yeux rieurs que je tournai rapidement ma tête vers Arthur, entouré par son élite passablement explosée de rire.

_Si tu oses penser à ce que je pense que tu penses, laisse moi t'avertir que toute formulation à voix haute entraînera ta mort imminente de manière fort douloureuse, siffla-t-il avant de quitter la salle avec un air digne pendant que je le pointai du doigt.

_Est-ce qu'il…? Demandai-je en tentant de ne pas hurler de rire devant l'air vexé qu'il avait prit en partant.

_Non, jamais, répondit Jeanne avec un sourire.

_Il est très vieille école, tu sais, soupira Adam.

_T'as déjà essayé de l'embrasser ? Sifflai-je, soupçonneuse en reportant mon attention sur lui.

_Ouaip ! C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où j'ai failli connaître la vrai mort, murmura Adam plongé dans ses pensées tandis que je le tenais toujours d'une main.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu rire ce jour-là, ricana Rita.

_Ouais, eh bien pas moi ! Rétorqua Adam en frissonnant.

_Heureusement que j'étais là, lança Ryù avec un sourire narquois.

_Te vantes pas, siffla sa sœur en le frappant sur la tête, c'est moi qui ai distrait Arthur.

_De toute manière, s'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, Adam ne serait pas là, déclara calmement Hugo déjà retourné à son nettoyage d'arme (il était fétichiste ou quoi ? ! ).

_Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Marmonna Adam avec une moue pensive.

Hugo ne répondit pas mais son visage se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

_De toute manière ça casserait le mythe de savoir qu'il est gay, déclara pensivement Laurie.

_Euh…, on est vraiment obligés d'avoir cette conversation ? Trancha Valentin, très mal à l'aise.

_Quelle conversation ? Reprit Arthur, appuyé négligemment contre la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour Elena et Vincent, laissant la pluie s'installer sur le sol de marbre noir.

_On voulait savoir si humpf…

_Tente pas trop le diable, fillette, m'intima William à l'oreille alors que sa main glacée s'était collée contre ma bouche.

_Rien, on discutait des questions existentielles. Tu sais du genre « Qui suis-je ? », « D'où vins-je ? »… « _Quelles sont mes orientations sexuelles_… », répondit Adam à ma place alors que je manquai d'étouffer sous la main de William tant je riais.

Un énorme vase entra dans la pièce et s'explosa sur la tête du blond alors qu'il avait commencé à courir.

_Hey ! C'était le vase que je t'avais offert pour tes 400 ans ! S'offusqua Rita en tapant son pied par terre.

_Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir. J'ai pris ce qui me venait à l'esprit, s'excusa platement Arthur alors qu'Elena et Vincent entraient dans la salle.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna Elena devant les débris de vase éparpillés aux pieds d'Adam.

_Lancé de vase, expliqua Arthur, c'est un sport qui fait _fureur_ chez les vampires.

J'explosai une nouvelle fois de rire avec les autres devant les airs décontenancés de mes deux amis. Je goûtais très rarement à l'humour Arthurien, mais il me plaisait énormément.

_Elena, tu pourrais nous déposer s'il te plait ? Demanda Laurie.

_Avec plaisir, mais je ne sais pas si vous aller tous rentrer dans ma voiture…Répondit-elle en regardant Valentin, Laurie, Vincent, Alexandre et moi tour à tour.

_Je prendrai le bus, je reste encore un peu, déclarai-je subitement.

La bonne humeur s'effaça tandis qu'Elena me fixait sans ciller.

_Mon père ne rentre que ce soir de chez ma tante, Lena. J'ai juste pas envie de m'emmerder toute seule. Décompresse, lançai-je pour la rassurer.

_Ouais…Dans tous les cas il va falloir qu'on trouve le temps de parler toi et moi.

_Oui, chef, soupirai-je.

Je détestai les discussions sérieuses avec Elena. Parce qu'elle me connaissait trop et parce que c'était justement à cause de ça que ces moments me blessaient énormément.

Valentin, Elena, Vincent, Alexandre et Laurie s'en allèrent donc, rapidement suivit par le reste de l'élite. Ne restait plus qu'Arthur et Adam.

_Il y a du bois dans le garage, vas le brûler, ordonna Arthur à Adam en désignant le cadavre encore mouvant de Jason.

_Tien ! Je l'avais oublié celui là._

_Il ne va pas me manquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonflait avec sa pseudo science infuse, ce con !

_Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il t'ai doublé sur l'affaire Ferrat ? Glissa Arthur avec un rictus moqueur.

_Il m'avait piqué mes renseignements ! Se plaignit Adam.

_Tu aurais dû surveiller tes écrits, Adam. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ceux qui consignent leurs recherches sur feuille. Ca se trouve toujours tôt ou tard et ça peut être très compromettant.

_Ca va, ca va, je sais, râla Adam en hissant le corps de Jason sur son dos et en attrapant sa tête avant de sortir.

L'amitié d'Adam et Arthur était spéciale. Il n'y avait pas de geste d'affection ou de bonnes paroles. Juste de la présence et de la confiance. Enormément de confiance. Elle ne se voyait pas, elle se sentait et s'appréciait lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte.

* * *

Il écarta mentalement les lourds rideaux pourpres cachant l'orage épouvantable qui avait éclaté une heure auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas ceux qui détestaient la pluie, ceux qui craignaient ces éclairs majestueux s'étalant dans le ciel sombre. Il aimait la tempête, le sol vibrant sous les assauts répétés de la pluie glaciale.

_Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily en s'approchant de lui pour apercevoir le parc malmené à travers les grandes fenêtres ruisselantes d'eau.

_De quoi ? Répondit-il sans quitter des yeux les arbres pratiquement couchés par le vent.

_L'Irlande.

Il détestait le don qu'elle avait de toujours sentir l'orientation de ses pensées. Il soupira et se posa la question à lui-même. Son pays lui manquait-il ? _Et c'est alors qu'il se rappela_.

Le temps paraissant clément au petit matin pour ensuite laisser éclater la fureur de la tempête l'après midi même. Sauvage Irlande, indomptable Irlande. Le vent froid et humide dévalant les falaises, parcourant les plaines vertes, se faufilant entre chaque roche abîmée par le temps dans un sifflement strident. Comme si le vent parlait, comme s'il hurlait des malédictions puis murmurait des paroles salvatrices au plus attentif des passants. La pluie glaciale tantôt douce et fine comme une caresse tantôt violente, ininterrompue, comme la plus vivace des gifles. Et le soleil si haut, si entrelacé de nuage qu'il en paraît blanc, distribuant cette lumière immaculé sur ces champs de verdures, comme s'il n'y avait aucune distance entre le paradis et la terre. Sans oublier l'odeur chargée de la terre, la nature verdoyante qui arrive à couler sur chaque sentier brun, provoquant l'humain, se moquant de lui pour prouver à quel point il n'a pas tous les droits en ces lieux. Et ces forêts soufflant doucement leurs secrets immémoriaux aux plus courageux qui osaient s'y perdre, ces arbres d'une vieillesse inconsidérée plus forts que les plus résistants des fers, ces racines immenses qui s'étiraient tel des doigts acérés sur les sols boueux. L'Irlande.

_Son pays, sa maison, sa malédiction._

_Alors ? Elle devrait te manquer, non?

Il entendit la voix de Lily, semblant si lointaine alors que des tas d'images qu'il pensaient perdues se déployaient sous ses yeux trop vieux. Le film s'arrêta dans un flash éblouissant et il ferma un instant ses paupières. Il avait la désagréable impression que sa petite sœur défunte venait d'attraper sa main.

_Je suppose que oui, murmura-t-il alors que le grodemment du tonerre se répercutait contre les vitres, les faisants trembler.

_Comment est-ce ? Très vert je suppose, non ?

_Lève tes chaussures.

_Pardon ?

_Enlève tes talons, grinça-t-il brusquement.

_Ca va, ne t'énerve pas! C'est juste que c'est une demande un peu incongrue, voilà tout, marmonna-t-elle en les enlevant.

Il se concentra légèrement et c'est dans un fracas assourdissant que les grandes fenêtres s'ouvrirent toutes une par une, laissant la nature reprendre ses droits, laissant la pluie et le vent s'engoufrer à l'intérieur de sa demeure si parfaite, si figée.

* * *

**_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM_**

C'était une chose de savoir qu'Arthur avait un pouvoir puissant, s'en était une autre de le voir l'utiliser. Ne portant qu'un débardeur et un simple jean, je fus bientôt trempée par la pluie et me précipitais vers le fond de la salle en criant.

_T'es malade ou quoi ! Je vais encore choper la crêve par ta faute!

_Viens ! M'intima-t-il, sa voix de velour couvrant le rafut que pouvait faire le vent.

Il me tendit sa main que des dizaines de gouttelettes recouvraient et je restai un instant muette devant ses mêches de cheveux trempées s'aventurant sur son front blanc. La pluie coulait sur son visage parfait, ruisselant sur ses lèvres pâles et je me dis alors qu'Arthur était décidément la plus belle création maléfique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Ignorant le froid mordant et mes vêtements trempés, je me rapprochai de lui et attrapai sa main tendue qui se referma avec force sur moi. Mes pieds créaient des "splatch" réguliers sur le sol plein d'eau alors qu'il m'emmenait avec lui.

_Monte, me dit-il en m'indiquant le rampart plutôt épais d'une des grandes fenêtres.

J'obéis et le senti se placer derrière moi. Il enlaça mes hanches de ses bras puissants et avança sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille. La pluie se déversait sur nous, glacée, et je me mis à frissonner. Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir, mais je lui faisais confiance.

_Ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il, je vais te faire voyager.

Je me détendis dans ses bras et m'appuyai contre son corps pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mes yeux se fermèrent et tout prit une dimension radicalement différente.

_Imagine toi au bord d'une falaise.

J'avançai mes pieds nus sur le bord pour bien m'imprégner de la scène, comme si je pouvais tomber à chaque instant.

_La mer est déchâinée à tes pieds, si déchaînée que tu parviens même à sentir les embruns de l'océan malgré la hauteur vertigineuse de la falaise grise. Le vent est puissant mais tu ne le crains pas, parce qu'il est doux avec toi. Tu sais comment l'apprivoiser, comment le flatter lorsque tu souris doucement à chaque raffale. Inspire, Lily. Inspire à fond. Voilà, comme ça. Tu sens cette odeur?

_Oui, murmurai-je, emporté par ses paroles. Je n'avais plus froid, je me sentais vivante et ennivrée.

_C'est l'odeur de la terre. Cette Terre noire qui donne naissance à cette herbe si verte. Aime cette odeur, Lily. C'est l'odeur de la vie. Charge toi de cette senteur si parfumée, apprend à remercier chaque bouffée de cet air pur qui envahit tes poumons. Et cette pluie, Lily, cette pluie si forte qui tombe sans discontinuer de ces immenses nuages noir, tu peux les apercevoir?

Je hochai la tête, j'étais partie trop loin pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Plus rien ne comptait à part le film dans ma tête et la voix d'Arthur O'brian.

_Ecoute ce tonnerre qui gronde, écoute-le te chanter sa force. Aime son chant, n'ai pas peur, je suis là. Il n'est violent que pour tester le courage des plus braves. Si tu ne bouges pas, si tu restes stoïque, il te montrera ses plus beaux éclairs. Il fera des dessins dans le ciel, pour toi. Et la pluie, tu la sens glisser sur toi, tu la sens ruisseler sur ta peau? Elle te lave, cette pluie, mieux que n'importe quelle eau, mieux que n'importe quel savon. Parce qu'elle vient de ce ciel, si sombre et pourtant si lumineux lorsqu'il daigne calmer sa colère.

J'y étais, j'étais là bas. Et tout ce qu'Arthur me disait était réel. La pluie glaciale lavait nos corps et le tonnerre grondait sans s'arrêter. De temps à autre des éclairs blanc brillaient sous mes paupières close, et je devinais alors que le tonerre s'amusait à dessiner dans le ciel. Et cette odeur de terre mouillée était la plus exquise senteur que mon odorât ait connu. Si j'osai tendre un peu plus l'oreille, j'étais persuadé que j'entendrai les vagues se fracasser contre la falaise, toujours immobile malgré le rafut épouvantable jouant contre elle. Le vent poussait la pluie à être plus intense contre nous, cela me fit rire et le tonnerre se mit à rire avec moi.

_Apprend à écouter, apprend à voir, apprend à sentir, Lily. Parce que si tu y parviens, tu comprendras que ton être fait parti de toute cette force, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

_Toi qui semble tant aimer ton Irlande, Arthur._

_Pourquoi n'y retourne-tu pas ?_

_Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois obligé d'en rêver au lieu de pouvoir y goûter ?_

_Qu'as-tu fait, Arthur ?_

_**Qu'as-tu fait ? **_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 13**

* * *

J'ai encore coupé ! C'était trop long FICHTREMENT TROP LONG. (Imaginez ce chapitre plus le douzième et plus l'autre que je vais rajouter incessamment sous peu, vous comprendrez xD).

Je coupe pour la longueur et aussi parce que je rallonge un peu plus l'autre qui est FORT COMIQUE. En fait je le rallonge pour les conneries, justement. Quand je pars en délire, je trouve toujours le moyen de poursuivre.

Si certains passages de ce chapitre vous ont fait rire, si l'épisode du stylo a déclenché un fou rire chez vous, je vous préviens : NE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS LE PROCHAIN, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ETOUFFER SINON. J'aimerai pas être coupable de votre mort !

Bref, dans quelque jour le prochain, histoire de bien paufiner mes gags ( Lily va faire pleins de conneries. Et il va lui arriver pleins de conneries).

Lily : Tu aimes me faire souffrir !

Kimy : Du tout, j'aime juste rire à tes dépends ! C'est pas ma faute si tu as un don pour te foutre la honte HAHAHAHAHA.

En même temps que le prochain chapitre, j'éditerai mon profil avec les fiches des humains et des vampires de mon histoire.

Voilà ! A vos avis : j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis _presque_ tombée amoureuse d'Arthur lors du passage de l'Irlande.

Arthur : Le presque me rassure vivement, j'aimerai éviter de vomir.

Kimy : T'es un salaud, tu le sais?

Arthur : Tu m'as créé ainsi.

Kimy : Tu rejettes ton comportement honteux sur moi, si je comprends bien ?

Arthur : Ta grande intelligence m'étonnera toujours !

Kimy : Foutu vampire qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot !

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui va se fumer une cigarette sur sa terrasse ****en imaginant qu'Arthur lui parle d'Irlande !**

**Arthur : Tu rêves !**

**Kimy : Dégage de ma déclaration de fin, banane !**

**Arthur : Pastéque !**

**Kimy : Courge !**

**Arthur : Courgette !**

**Adam qui ferme la porte aux lecteurs : Désolé, ils sont intenables en ce moment !**

* * *

**Mise à jour : Zod'a : J'adore tes messages ! Et je les reconnais de suite ! Parce que ma sonnerie (la musique du poudrier des totally spies xD) n'arrête pas grâce à tes nombreux commentaires. (C'est comme si on parlait par texto, en fait !) Alors je suis explosée de rire en les lisant ! Ravie que ça t'ait plu =D (Et désolé de t'avoir traumatisé pour l'insinuation entre Adam et Arthur mwahahaha) !**

**Hanayaka : Merciii ! Et oui, enfin je reposte un peu plus correctement (c'est à dire pas une fois tous les 3 mois -_-')**

**Maya : DIVORCER? AH NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE RESPONSABLE DE CA !**

**Arthur : Mais c'est moi et mon charme qui en sommes responsables, pas toi.**

**Kimy : SILENCE !**

**Lily : Pour une fois qu'il essayait de te défendre...**

**Kimy : Que... quoi? (se rend compte que c'est vrai). Ohh désolé Arthur !**

**Arthur boude.**

**Kimy : C'est de ta faute aussi, tu parles toujours pour m'embêter ! C'est devenu un réflexe !**

**Hey, Maya, désolé aussi de t'avoir faite veiller -_-'**

**Archange/Camille/MaFutureVeto : J'AI CORRIGEEEEE Milles millions de mille toNNerre de... Hum, désolé j'ai été traumatisé par tintin dans mon enfance...**

**En fait la seconde partie du chapitre n'a pas voulu être corrigée par Word, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai ratissé mes erreurs au peigne fin mais quand c'est quelque chose qu'on a écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps ce fut dur de tout voir =s**

**JE CONNAIS PAS YAKARI, c'est quooiiiiii?**

**NAON TU N'ATTENDS PAS MON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Tu vas finir de rédiger tes rapports illico ! Et que ça saute ! (BAOUM... Nan c'était nul.)**

**Réponse à ton pps : TOI AUSSI TU Y AS EU DROIT? Moi aussi je me sens moins seule (mais toi au moins ta maman n'a pas vu les messages -_-')**


	17. Chapitre 14

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que, honnêtement, c'est mon préféré avec le prochain que je suis entrain de vous écrire. Il est assez long, les fans de roman seront récompensées et celles qui ont beaucoup de devoirs vont me maudire. Qu'importe, je vous aime quand même.**

**Je vous conseille d'aller voir mon profil, j'ai créé un blog pour que vous puissiez voir comment j'imagine mes personnages. Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligés de les imaginer de la même manière que moi (et je ne vise personne… N'est-ce pas ma Co To d'amûûrrr ? ****=D**** ).**

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages, ça fait chaud au cœur vu que je n'ai pas un moral d'acier en ce moment -_-'. J'ai corrigé tous les chapitres jusqu'au sixième (il y réside encore des fautes, parce que c'est dur de tout corriger quand on écrit des quantités de pages Word bordel. Je vais peut-être réduire mes chapitres mwahahaha… Rangez vos armes, je plaisante^^) et le reste dans un moment parce que mon livre me prend du temps.**

**J'ai coupé uniquement la fin de ce chapitre, donc le début du 15****ème**** est déjà entamé (c'est surtout des délires qui sont devenu très (trop) longs. Si vous riez dans ce chapitre, vous allez partir en fou rire dans le prochain). Parce que je voulais vous laisser sur l'ambiance de la fin de celui-ci. Cruelle, moi ? Toujours. Arthur déteint sur moi.**

**Arthur : Quelle excuse !**

**Kimy : Silence ô esclave de mon imagination.**

**Arthur : Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire l'esclave, idiote !**

**Kimy : Mwahahaha.**

**Pour les fiches des personnages je me tâte… Parce que c'est dans le chapitre 15 que les membres de l'élite seront réellement présents. Et je me dis que si j'étale leur vie avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de les découvrir ce n'est pas marrant. Alors sans doute au prochain ^^. Et puis vous saurez le passé et la transformation de notre Arthur international aussi !**

**Arthur : ô joie ! Bonheur inteeeense !**

**Kimy : Ta gueule !**

**Arthur : Je m'en vais me la…**

**Adam en retenant son ami : Ca ne sert à rien, elle risque de te le faire payer dans les prochains chapitres…**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture mes louloutes !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 14

**MAY IT BE**

**

* * *

**

_J'avais froid, Arthur. Tellement froid. _

_Et toi tu ne m'approchais pas par crainte de me glacer davantage._

_Mais j'aurais pu finir frigorifiée, ce n'était pas important tu sais._

_Du moment que mon cœur était chaud d'avoir ton corps pressé contre le mien._

_Lily Constance._

* * *

_ Oh bordel, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui va faire le ménage maintenant ? Je vous préviens immédiatement le costume de soubrette me va très mal, siffla Adam en entrant dans la pièce inondée.

Je papillonnai des yeux, frustrée. Voilà des années que je n'avais pas été aussi bien, aussi détendue, et cet abruti de vampire blond ruinait tout ! C'est avec un soupir las que je descendis du rebord pour chercher mes talons égarés dans la piscine improvisée. J'étais groggy, comme si je venais de m'éveiller et des petits tremblements secouaient mon corps par intermittence. Ce que je venais de partager avec Arthur était puissant, j'en étais consciente. Lui qui était réservé sur son passé, par réservé je voulais dire qu'il me disait que les faits et non pas sa propre vision des choses, il m'avait ouvert une porte dans sa vie. Et la voir se refermer aussi brusquement ébranla mes nerfs.

_Parce que tu as déjà essayé un costume de soubrette ? Questionna Arthur en se dirigeant tranquillement vers son ami, mains dans les poches. Comment pouvait-il être aussi décontracté après ce moment de communion que nous avions passé ? Ca me stupéfiait et ce, même si je connaissais l'impassibilité à toute épreuve d'Arthur O'brian.

_Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Rétorqua le vampire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine trempée à cause de son séjour au garage.

Arthur ne répondit pas mais un rictus amusé anima son visage glacé.

_Jason ?

_Est malheureusement décédé par mes soins.

_Parfait.

La pluie se stoppa brusquement nous laissant tous trois dans un silence total. Assise par terre, je mettais mes chaussures en ignorant superbement les deux vampires qui, je le sentais fortement, me fixaient depuis un bon moment.

_Vous faisiez quoi ? Tu lui donnais un cours de météo ?

_En quelque sorte.

Les regards sur moi se firent de plus en plus insistants et je sentis la colère grimper dans mon corps avec une telle virulence que j'en restais un instant surprise. Je n'avais pas pu profiter de ce moment avec Arthur, d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si furieuse ! Me morigénai-je en m'acharnant sur l'attache de mon talon droit qui glissait à cause de l'eau.

_T'as pas vraiment dû être un bon prof, fit semblant de chuchoter Adam à l'oreille du vampire brun, parce qu'elle a l'air en pétard la petite.

_Considère Lily comme un petit chaton. _Elle a peur de l'eau_.

Un courant d'humour passa entre les deux vampires et je ne su avec exactitude si ce fut l'ironie d'Arthur ou bien mon talon droit refusant de m'obéir comme l'avait fait le gauche qui déclencha le cataclysme. Quoiqu'il en soit, je leur jetais le regard le plus glacial que j'avais en réserve (et, croyez-en mon expérience, faire un regard noir quand on est trempé ça perd de sa puissance), me relevant comme je le pouvais avec un talon dans une main et l'autre à mon pied. Je tenais difficilement debout : être en équilibre sur une seule jambe n'était vraiment pas recommandé pour avoir un air digne comme en témoignaient les sourires goguenards des deux vampires.

_Vous êtes chiants, vous savez ! Crachai-je en voulant leur faire ravaler ces airs supérieurs insupportables.

_Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était _la _nouvelle du jour, ma belle, répondit Adam en accentuant son sourire alors qu'Arthur ricanait.

_Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, répondis-je simplement en me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répliquer. Si j'avais le malheur de continuer cette discussion je finirais dans le même état que Jason. Ma tendance à avoir le mot de trop devait rapidement disparaître car, même décontractés, Arthur et Adam pouvaient avoir un taux de dangerosité très élevé.

_Ne te perds pas dans les couloirs, me lança le vampire blond alors que je sortais de la salle en boitant.

_Ta gueule, soufflai-je et le rire d'Adam m'accompagna lorsque je grimpai l'escalier, pied nue et les deux chaussures en main, ma patience ayant prit fin.

* * *

La douche m'avait calmé et je pus enfin réfléchir tout mon content sur la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise. J'avais entraîné mes amis dans une guerre qui ne nous concernait absolument pas. Je m'en voulais dans un sens mais je savais pertinemment que ce choix était préférable pour nous tous : Je n'en pouvais plus de mentir à Elena et Vincent. Et je n'aurais pas non plus supporté qu'on ose modifier ou effacer leurs souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas nier l'envie qui me tiraillait depuis quelque temps : J'avais la chance d'entrer dans un monde qui n'appelait qu'à être découvert ! Combien d'humain sur cette Terre si dénuée de mystère pouvait se vanter de connaître et de fréquenter des êtres surnaturels ? Moins d'une centaine, j'en étais persuadé.

Je fouillais distraitement dans mon sac, consciente que j'allais être obligé de remettre mes affaires de la veille vu que je n'avais pas prit assez de rechange. J'enfilai mon jean brut en m'observant dans la glace : La blessure au ventre faite avec le vase ne formait qu'une ligne rouge, nettement moins enflammée depuis quelque temps. Mes bleus s'étaient également atténués. Bien, je ne ressemblais plus à une femme battue.

_Ouais… Bah c'est pas encore gagné, marmonnai-je en attrapant mon soutien-gorge violet en dentelle, cadeau de Vincent pour mes dix-sept ans. Je ne savais pas si homosexuel était synonyme de goût, mais Vincent n'en manquait pas le moins du monde.

J'attrapai ma marinière et grimaça lorsque je sentis l'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette qui s'en échappait.

_Putain, je ne vais pas remettre ça, sifflai-je en tenant mon pull du bout des doigts.

J'avais deux solutions : Enfiler mes vêtements encore trempés et demander à Arthur de les essorer avec ses pouvoirs ou bien…

_Je n'oserais pas faire ça. Ca serait vraiment très impoli, me sermonnai-je alors qu'un sourire en coin s'installait progressivement sur mon visage.

Les ricanements d'Arthur me revinrent alors subitement en mémoire. Ma décision était prise : J'allais me glisser dans la chambre d'Arthur et fouiller dans son armoire pour dérober un bon pull qui irait avec mon jean.

_Je suis un génie, soufflai-je en priant pour qu'Arthur et Adam ne soient pas dans les parages de ma mission.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'arrivai dans l'immense couloir du troisième étage que je compris que je me baladais en soutien-gorge dans la demeure du grand Arthur O'brian. Retenant ma respiration qui avait augmenté depuis que j'avais grimpé l'escalier en riant comme une demeurée, je tendis l'oreille pour guetter la moindre présence vampirique dans cet étage. Le tout en sachant pertinemment que, même si c'était le cas, aucun bruit ne trahirait Arthur ou Adam.

J'étais en soutif et j'allais commettre un vol. Deux excellentes raisons de ne surtout pas me faire prendre. Jouant le jeu de l'infiltrée, je me collai contre le mur (qui manqua de me faire hurler tant il était glacé) et avançai lentement, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil de chaque côté pour m'assurer que j'étais seule. J'aurais certainement pu faire demi-tour et enfiler ma marinière en attendant de trouver mon butin, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

_T'es ravagée du cerveau ma pauvre… Mais c'est ça qui est bon !_

Mes pieds nus se fondaient dans le sol, rendant ma présence totalement silencieuse. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas glousser comme une folle tandis que je joignais mes deux mains pour former un revolver fictif. La porte de la chambre convoitée me faisait de l'œil et je roulais (lamentablement, il faut le dire) sur le sol pour arriver de l'autre côté du couloir.

Bon. Ca , c'était fait. La chambre était fermée et aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers le bas de la porte. J'inspirai pour calmer mon fou rire et essayai de m'imaginer Arthur et Adam me découvrant dans cette position fort compromettante. Mon hilarité diminua d'un cran.

J'allais le faire. Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, _UN_…

_Tu sais, Lily. Loin de moi l'idée de jouer le donneur de conseil mais… Ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé de chatonner l'air de mission impossible lorsqu'on tente d'être discret, m'informa la voix d'Adam, venant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

_J'ai pas fais ça, répondis-je horrifiée à la porte toujours close.

Elle s'ouvrit subitement, me dévoilant le vampire blond torse nu qui affichait un sourire narquois. Son pantalon était toujours trempé. Visiblement je l'avais dérangé en plein changement d'habit.

_Si.

_Eh merde !

_Très sexy, ajouta-t-il soudainement en me reluquant sans la moindre trace de gêne. Le violet te va très bien au teint.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Putain ! Hurlai-je en me détournant de lui, mains sur la poitrine, pour cacher mon soutien-gorge.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? Me demanda-t-il en se déplaçant pour être face à moi.

Je déglutissais péniblement et tentai de me composer un air impassible en me redressant. J'étais pudique face à ma nudité mais je n'avais jamais eu peur d'être en sous-vêtement devant Elena ou Vincent. Le fait que ce soit un vampire qui m'observait rendait la chose beaucoup moins aisée, cependant.

_Je voulais piquer un pull à Arthur, marmonnai-je en évitant de fixer son torse musclé qui semblait chanter « regarde-moi ». Si Arthur était bien bâti (du genre à faire fantasmer une sainte dans son couvent tous les soirs), Adam n'était pas en reste.

_Respire, ce n'est qu'un homme, voyons !_

_Ouais bah il est fort bien fait l'homme en question._

_Depuis quand t'es aussi prude ?_

_Depuis quand ma conscience me fait-elle chier ?_

_Ah. Tu marques un point._

_Merci._

_Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi mes pulls te sont si indispensables ? Trancha la voix d'Arthur qui était, à mon plus grand malheur, lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Ignorant parfaitement le sourire en coin d'Adam, je le contournai pour rejoindre mon vampire favori (ô ironie quand tu me tiens !). Il était installé en tailleur sur son lit, aussi torse nu que son ami, et pianotait sur son ordinateur portable sans me jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas entendre les touches claquer ? Je n'osai pas poser la question car s'ils osaient me répondre qu'ils se foutaient de moi depuis le début puisqu'ils m'avaient entendu venir, je risquais de faire un malheur.

_Non, répondis-je avec un sourire provocateur tandis qu'Adam fermait la porte pour s'allonger au côté d'Arthur.

J'avais fait ça pour l'énerver, bien évidemment. Il ne releva pas la tête, continuant son occupation, même si un sourire moqueur prit place sur sa bouche pâle.

_Ce silence me donne-t-il la permission d'emprunter un de tes fringues ? Ô vénérable Arthur, continuai-je alors qu'Adam ricanait dans son coin devant mon insolence.

Le vampire brun stoppa son activité et releva lentement ses yeux carmin sur moi. Il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant sur ma nudité (il pouvait être gentleman, certaine fois) et me fixa un petit instant avant de répondre :

_On ne dit pas « fringue » mais vêtement. Et la réponse est non, ô insignifiante petite Lily.

_Touché, coulé. Comme toujours avec Arthur._

_Dommage, je vais devoir outrepasser mes droits, m'exclamai-je en me précipitant sur l'armoire.

Je l'entendis distinctement soupirer puis continuer ses pianotements incessants. C'est avec un sourire confiant que j'ouvris alors l'immense armoire en bois.

_Tu ne l'arrêtes pas ? Demanda Adam, légèrement surpris de la clémence de son ami.

_Elle ne s'arrête pas, maugréa-t-il dans mon dos.

_Je ne m'arrête pas, repris-je avec un rire enjoué en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ses vêtements.

_Respire un grand coup._

_Huumm, que ça sentait bon !_

_Oh putain c'est pas vrai ! Oh putain j'y crois pas ! Hurlai-je soudainement en faisant demi-tour pour me planter devant les deux vampires qui me fixaient, franchement décontenancés pour le coup.

_Tu as des converses ! Scandai-je au nez d'Arthur en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Et des sweats de couleur ! ET DES JEANS !

_Et alors ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

_ET ALORS ? Pourquoi t'acharne-tu toujours à t'habiller de manière classe alors que tu as des habits normaux !

_Parce qu'ils sont normaux, justement. Je ne les utilise que lorsque je dois me camoufler un tantinet.

__Ah mais non_ ! Tu dois t'habiller comme ça au lycée pour faire jeune. Pour avoir l'air d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans !

_Là est le problème, mon cœur : Je n'ai pas dix-huit ans et je suis loin d'être un adolescent, rétorqua-t-il en me fixant froidement.

_Ah oui ? Grinçai-je avant de repartir comme une folle vers les vêtements du vampire.

_Elle s'est prise un coup sur la tête dernièrement ? Demanda Adam en se foutant de moi sans vergogne.

_Non, c'est son état naturel. Elle est cinglée.

_Parfaitement, clamai-je en revenant avec un jean brut, un sweat gris et des converses de même couleur. Tu vas t'habiller comme ça aujourd'hui et cet après-midi on sort tous les deux, annonçai-je avec un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus.

_Et moi ? Questionna Adam alors qu'Arthur regardait les habits que je disposais sur le lit d'un très mauvais œil.

_Non, pas toi, sifflai-je en me remémorant tous les instants où il s'était moqué de moi aujourd'hui.

_Eh, fais gaffe mec. Elle est entrain de te donner un rendez-vous là, chuchota-t-il à Arthur avec des yeux rieurs.

_Mais non ! Ripostai-je, rougissante sous l'attention subitement accrue du vampire brun sur ma personne.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envisagé ça sous cet angle, jamais je n'oserais avoir de rendez-vous avec Arthur. C'était stupide, insensé et totalement…Effrayant car trop révélateur.

_Arrête de fuir. Arrête._

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Depuis quand suis-je en désaccord avec moi-même ?_

_Arrête, c'est tout._

_

* * *

_

Ils étaient tous les trois assit sur le sofa, en face du grand écran d'Arthur qui diffusait des publicités toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Arthur avait emmené son ordinateur portable avec lui et Lily, quant à elle, grignotait des pâtes qu'elle s'était faites entre les deux vampires.

Adam souriait en fixant distraitement l'écran. Peu importait ce que pouvait en dire Arthur, la gamine avait eu gain de cause : Non seulement il avait été obligé de s'habiller comme elle le désirait (même les menaces n'avaient pas suffit à l'arrêter dans son harcèlement hilarant. Et Adam était persuadé qu'il aurait pu mourir de rire s'il avait été humain) mais en plus elle ronronnait comme un petit chaton, bien au chaud dans le pull blanc de l'irlandais.

Il devait bien s'avouer que Lily était insupportable. Etrangement c'est ce qui la rendait attachante. Elle était insupportablement attachante. Arthur pouvait jouer les rustres, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait faire preuve de mauvais caractère, Adam comprit que l'acharnement dont Lily faisait preuve à son égard l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Rare étaient les personnes qui osaient braver l'autorité d'Arthur O'brian. Rare étaient ceux qui comprenaient à quel point le vampire irlandais s'était enfermé dans une solitude à double tranchant. Et voir cette gamine insolente le remettre en place alors que même les plus puissants des vampires craignaient l'impitoyable Arthur, c'était tout bonnement stupéfiant. Mais Lily Constance était stupéfiante. Alors tout allait bien.

Il la regardait du coin de l'œil, sentant une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir. Elle picorait ses pâtes et critiquait chaque publicité avec délectation, demandant sans arrêt l'avis d'Arthur et le sien pour confirmer ses dires. Son pied droit sous ses fesses, et son pied gauche se balançant tranquillement dans le vide, l'adolescente n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter le moins du monde et ce, même si deux vampires l'encadraient.

Adam avait du mal à imaginer Lily en tant qu'adolescente. C'était une femme, non pas une gamine même si son âge était minime comparé aux leurs. Elle était loin d'être bête et sa perspicacité prouvait son esprit vif et acéré. Et pourtant, elle devenait si fragile à leur côté ! Une vraie petite poupée que sa main de vampire pouvait broyer d'un seul mouvement. Il savait néanmoins qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Tout comme Arthur n'avait pas pu le faire lui-même quelque jour auparavant. Parce qu'elle en valait la peine. Parce que cette petite tête rousse et ces yeux bleu gris avaient dompté la rage caractéristique des démons. Et, dans cette simple scène d'une banalité effarante, Adam se sentit bien. Une confiance inexplicable le lia à la gamine. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle subitement, arrêtant sa fourchette à mis chemin en le scrutant attentivement, consciente de son changement d'humeur.

_Rien, Lily. _Rien_, répondit-il simplement en s'installant plus confortablement dans le sofa tandis qu'elle reprenait ses activités précédentes.

Un instant paisible s'écoula, entrecoupé par les pianotement d'Arthur et les coups de fourchettes de la gamine.

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de porter un tampon, déclara-t-il subitement alors qu'une publicité vantait les mérites de ces supports très absorbants qui garantissaient leur efficacité contre les fuites.

Les sons des touches qui claquent et les bruits de mastication s'arrêtèrent brusquement tandis que Lily et Arthur tournaient lentement leurs têtes dans un parfait synchronisme vers lui.

_Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant conscience de leurs regards soupçonneux.

_…

_…

_C'est une question comme une autre hein ! S'écria-t-il alors que leurs regards ne changeaient pas.

_…

_…

_Bon, laissez tomber.

_C'était bien. Non, mieux : C'était parfait._

_

* * *

_

_Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Grognai-je devant la moue boudeuse du vampire.

_Je suis surveillé par les Sorcières, mon cœur. Par conséquent, sortir avec toi peut être légèrement dangereux pour ta future mission, grinça-t-il en me regardant enfiler mes talons.

_Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Demandai-je, taquine, en me relevant.

_Depuis que tu es un élément crucial dans la réussite de l'organisation, répondit-il froidement en triturant son sweat, mal à l'aise.

Je me retenais de rire avec peine : Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il grognait tout ce qu'il savait contre son jean, ses converses et son sweat. La moue boudeuse perpétuellement affichée sur son visage le rendait plus craquant, plus gamin. Et je ne me lassais pas d'observer ces traits d'habitude si figés se transformer subtilement en forme plus…Humaines ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Non seulement tu ne ressemble pas à Arthur O'brian, chantonnai-je en tirant les ficelles pendantes de son haut avec un sourire alors qu'il grimaçait, mais en plus nous n'allons pas prendre ta Porsche.

_Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant son nez, mécontent.

_Parce que nous allons prendre le bus. On sera incognito ! Déclarai-je triomphalement en enfilant l'écharpe qu'Adam m'avait prêté.

_Après m'avoir habillé comme un idiot je trouve que c'est suffisant comme camouflage, non ?

_Non : Comme un adolescent de notre age devrait s'habiller ! Rectifiai-je en le tapant sur le bras.

_Comme un idiot, c'est bien ce que je disais ! Grinça-t-il en levant ses yeux rubis au ciel.

Je ne m'offusquai nullement de son entêtement, consciente que s'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu m'accompagner, il n'aurait certainement pas perdu son temps à discuter avec moi.

_Ah ! Une dernière chose, déclarai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa demeure.

Je m'approchai vivement de lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre mon intention, je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébène pour les secouer sans ménagement. Il siffla et recula brusquement en m'attrapant les poignets.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

_Je termine ta transformation, riais-je en regardant le résultat : Ses cheveux en batailles tombaient davantage sur son front blanc, renforçant son côté gamin mystérieux et ses cernes lui donnaient un petit air malade absolument adorable. Parfait ! Il pouvait _presque_ passer pour une personne inoffensive.

_C'est ridicule ! Persifla-t-il, lâchant mes poignets pour tenter d'arranger ses cheveux, en vain.

_Mais non, t'es trop beau ! Assurai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure quand il arrêta ses gestes pour m'observer très attentivement, son visage redevenu sérieux.

_Lilou ! T'as oublié ton sac ! S'écria Adam en dévalant l'escalier avec le-dit sac qu'il faisait tourner en l'air comme un lasso.

_Hem…Merci.

_J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, alors que j'attrapais mon sac, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Arthur toujours silencieux.

_Holà ! T'as enfin décidé de paraître moins coincé ? Ricana Adam en observant la coiffure de son ami.

_Pas du tout ! Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que c'est ton double féminin, grogna-t-il, revêtant de nouveau son air revêche en me désignant d'un coup de tête.

_Quel beau compliment, s'extasia celui-ci.

_C'en était pas un.

_Eh merde.

Je me mis à sourire en regardant le contenu de mon porte monnaie.

_C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut !

_Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras.

_Non, _Grincheux _! C'est une surprise, décrétai-je en sortant la première.

Adam explosa de rire au surnom que j'avais osé donner au vampire brun. Et il était inutile de préciser qu'Arthur adopta un air indigné avant de me suivre, raide comme jamais.

_A plus, _Simplet_ ! Scandai-je en refermant la porte, le rire du vampire blond se stoppant brusquement alors que celui du vampire brun commençait.

_Tu veux que je t'appelle Blanche Neige ? Insinua Arthur en se mettant à mon niveau avec un sourire narquois.

_Nan, me taper des nains ça n'a jamais été mon truc, rétorquai-je.

En voyant sa tête de hibou (par là j'entendais les yeux grands ouverts, indiquant une surprise totale), je compris que j'avais rabattu le caquet de l'irlandais.

_Touché, coulé. Et c'était un juste retour des choses._

* * *

Si vous osiez un jour nous demander comment se déroula le trajet en bus, vous risqueriez fortement d'avoir deux avis différents. De mon point de vu, ce fut vraiment très comique. Celui d'Arthur, par contre, risquait d'être plus…Délicat. Les filles lui avaient jeté des regards si peu discrets que même une humaine comme moi avait pu ressentir l'agacement d'être souvent observée. Et les gloussements qu'elles produisirent accompagnèrent la musique criarde que le chauffeur s'était éclaté à nous mettre. Les garçons, quant à eux, avaient essayé d'attirer l'attention de ces dindes en racontant leurs vies sexuelles très actives. Ponctuant le tout de rire gras et de reniflement masculin, sans oublier les grattements trop bien placés de temps à autre. Ce qui avait bien sûr produit une indignation des femmes âgées et entraîné les ricanements des vieux hommes, conscient de la bêtise adolescente.

J'avais distrait Arthur comme j'avais pu, sentant sa colère augmenter de seconde en seconde. Sa mâchoire avait fini par se décontracter et ses sourcils s'étaient moins froncés vers la fin du voyage, me soulageant grandement : Ses emportements pouvaient êtres destructeurs, j'en étais intimement persuadé.

Arrivés au pole d'échange, son air crispé se dissipa au profit de son visage sérieux habituel.

_Charmant lieu pour passer inaperçu, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi sans arrêter de jeter des furtifs coups d'œil aux alentours.

_Ce n'est pas ici que je veux aller. C'est plus loin et on sera seul au monde, répondis-je en tentant de calmer l'anxiété qu'il avait réussi à m'insuffler.

_Mais si ! Puisque je te dis que c'est eux, fit une voix féminine qui s'éleva de derrière nous, **HEY ARTHUR ! LILY** !

Nous nous retournâmes dans un parfait synchronisme pour découvrir Léo et Camilla, tout sourire, qui nous rejoignaient en courant.

_Seul au monde, hein ? Siffla Arthur de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

_Salut les gars ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire en foutant un coup de pied au vampire.

_Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à sortir ensemble ? Fit Camilla avec un clin d'œil.

_Non ! M'écriai-je subitement, peut être trop brusquement pour être crédible.

_Bien sûr que oui, me coupa Arthur avec un sourire narquois, nous sommes tous les deux et nous sommes de sortie. Donc nous sortons ensemble.

_Oui mais non. Enfin ce n'est pas ça que j'avais compris, bafouillai-je.

Depuis quand je bafouille comme une idiote, moi ?

_Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu avais compris ? Demanda Léo _très_ innocemment pendant que Camilla et Arthur ricanaient.

_Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour m'emmerder aujourd'hui ou quoi ? ! Grinçai-je en les regardants avec un faux air mécontent.

_Ne sois pas si mauvaise joueuse, ma Lily. D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui trouve le moyen de nous déstabiliser. Pour une fois qu'on peut prendre une revanche, fit Camilla avec un petit rire.

_Bon, maugréai-je, vous avez de la chance que je sois une gentille fille.

_Je ne parierais pas _ma vie_ là dessus, souffla Arthur en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_C'est sûr, sinon tu serais _déjà mort_, répondis-je vicieusement en entrant dans son jeu, le faisant rire.

Je ne l'avouerais certainement jamais, mais j'adorais les échanges de piques avec Arthur. C'était toujours de très haut niveau.

_Je vois que toi aussi tu as cédé au relooking, marmonna Léo en contemplant plus attentivement les habits du vampire.

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai cédé. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle menaçait de foutre le feu à mon armoire.

_Tu exagère ! Protestai-je.

_Approcher ton briquet de mes chemises en cashmere tu appelle ça _exagérer _? S'étonna-t-il faussement, faisant exploser de rire mes amis.

_C'était un mal pour un bien, bougonnai-je, amusé malgré moi.

_Bah voyons ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

_Elle a raison. Ca te va très bien, confirma Camilla en le reluquant.

_Ne te gène surtout pas ! S'exclama Léo en lui pinçant les fesses.

_Je plaisante !

_Mouais, fit-il, sceptique.

_Vous faites quoi ici ? Demandai-je afin de détourner la conversation.

_On se fait un après midi cinéma, déclara fièrement Camilla, reconnaissante que je la sorte de ce mauvais pas.

_Et vous allez voir quoi ?

_Une comédie romantique, répondit Camilla.

_Un film d'horreur, renchérit Léo.

Un instant de silence s'écoula pendant que les amoureux se défiaient du regard, me laissant le temps de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

_Bon, on n'a pas encore décidé en fait…, me confia-t-elle.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pareil pour tous les couples je crois, la rassurai-je avec un clin d'œil.

_Oui, mais il est quand même hors de question que j'aille voir ce film sur les morts-vivants.

_Ca va, s'agaça Léo, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient réels !

_Oui, ce n'est que de la _fiction_ après tout, ajouta Arthur avec un sourire en coin qui m'était spécialement dédié.

La soirée que j'avais passé à courir pour fuir ces monstres me revint brutalement en mémoire et ma bonne humeur se figea.

_Et vous ? Demanda Léo, coupant court au discours de Camilla sur les mauvais effets des films d'horreur.

_On va dans la colline. Je t'en avais parlé, c'est là que je m'entraîne à conduire avec Lena et Vince.

_Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est l'endroit où tu décimes toute la végétation, répliqua Léo avec une expression canaille.

_Mais va te faire foutre ! Je conduis très bien !

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a dit…, souffla Camilla en riant.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? S'exclama Arthur en levant les mains vers le ciel, prenant un faux air désespéré.

_Désolé, mon cher, nous ne sommes pas tous destinés à conduire des Porsche ! Grinçai-je, vexée.

_Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

_… Tu plaisantes ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

_Non.

_Tu veux te débarrasser de ta voiture rapidement ?

_Non.

_Ou tu veux me faire crever dans un accident.

_Pas forcément mais j'y songerais avec soin ces prochains jours, rétorqua-t-il en ricanant avec les autres.

Arthur O'brian était un vampire égocentrique, vicieux, colérique, égoïste, cruel, agaçant et franchement exaspérant.

_Néanmoins, j'étais bien avec lui._

_

* * *

_

Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la colline. Une demi-heure qu'il lui proposait de la porter pour que ça aille plus vite. Une demi-heure qu'elle refusait parce que sinon ils ne pourraient pas « admirer le paysage ». Ah. **Bordel**.

Et il la regardait trottiner gaiement devant lui en ne s'arrêtant pas de piailler sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : La beauté du lieu, le temps qui n'arrêtait pas de changer, son pull qui sentait bon, les dessins de Vincent qui adorerait utiliser son crayon pour croquer la colline après le passage de la pluie, le fait que Laurie et Alexandre lui étaient un peu plus sympathique, la colère de sa meilleure amie qu'elle redoutait, le fait qu'elle avait soif, le fait qu'il était trop silencieux…

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-elle soudainement en le pointant du doigt, s'arrêtant brusquement.

_Quoi ?

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore _fait ?

_Tu souriais !

_Hein ? Fit-il, décontenancé par son comportement.

_A l'instant tu souriais ! Et je paris que tu n'entendais même pas ce que je disais, dis-moi de quoi j'étais entrain de parler ?

_Euh…

_Ah ! Fit-elle enthousiaste, ça veut dire que tu souriais sans raison ! Et quand tu souris sans raison c'est que tu es content ! J'ai réussi à rendre Arthur heureux, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se tapant dans les mains.

_C'est ridicule, siffla-t-il en la contournant.

_Oh, arrête d'être si renfermé et admets-le ! Se plaignit-elle en le suivant de très près alors qu'il accélérait le pas.

_Non.

_Je ne supporte pas les mecs qui n'assument pas leurs émotions, tempêta-t-elle en le pinçant comme une gamine.

_Et moi je ne supporte pas les petites merdeuses qui me harcèlent pour me faire admettre un mensonge, répondit-il en repoussant violemment son bras.

Il avança encore de quelque mètre et se rendit compte que les battements de cœur n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Il se retourna, agacé au possible, pour constater qu'elle était toujours au même endroit, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_Je boude !

_Oh bon sang ! Il allait la saigner._

_Lily… Tu veux vraiment mettre un terme à ma patience ? Déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible en évitant de trop lever le ton.

Elle ne lui répondit qu'en détournant la tête, l'ignorant avec une telle superbe qu'il se pinça l'arête du nez.

_Très bien, décréta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle avec sa vitesse vampirique.

_Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu… AH NON ! POSE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

_Je t'avais averti, lui dit-il en recommençant à marcher, la gamine pendant comme un sac sur son épaule.

_CE N'EST PAS UNE FACON DE PORTER UNE FEMME !

_Quelle femme ? En l'occurrence je n'entends qu'une gamine insupportable qui braille à tout va.

_T'ES CHIANT.

_Certes.

_TU NE PEUX PAS TOUJOURS REAGIR COMME CA DES QUE QUELQU'UN T'IMPOSE SON CARACTERE !

_Eh bien si. Apparemment je le peux.

_T'AS UN PROBLEME, TU DEVRAIS ALLER CONSULTER MON VIEUX.

_J'y songerais avec sérieux si tu vas te faire interner. Ton cas est plus sérieux que le mien, rétorqua-t-il, insensible à ses cris et à ses coups ridiculement indolores.

_ARTHUR !

_Lily.

_TU DOIS TOUJOURS AVOIR LE DERNIER MOT, HEIN ? !

_Surtout avec les hystériques, j'adore ça.

Le vampire la sentit abandonner ses gigotements dans sa vaine tentative de fuite puis il l'entendit exploser de rire.

_Je ne te supporte plus, soupira-t-elle en se tapant la tête contre son dos.

_En l'occurrence c'est moi qui te supporte, rétorqua-t-il en la secouant pour appuyer ses dires.

_Elle se remit à rire. Et lui à sourire._

* * *

Allongés dans l'herbe encore trempée, nos corps placés dans deux directions contraires et tête contre tête, Arthur et moi restions silencieux. J'observais les nuages encore gris s'étirer dans le ciel devenant difficilement bleu avec cet orage qui grondait au loin.

_Je fais comme si tout allait bien mais ce n'est pas le cas, soupirai-je, prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

Je sentis le vampire tourner son visage vers le mien que je gardais résolument dirigé vers le ciel.

_Je n'arrive plus à être consciente de mes actes. Je ne ressens plus ce que je devrais ressentir. Comme si je ne m'appartenais pas. Je suis en contact avec des vampires et je fais croire que je trouve ça normal. J'apprends que des Sorcières existent, que des loups-garous ne sont pas uniquement le fruit de notre imagination. Et je ne panique pas. Je me suis faite poursuivre par des morts vivants avec mes amis la veille et j'arrive à sourire aujourd'hui… Mon esprit est entrain de fuir. Je devrais être terrifiée par ce qui nous attend, par cette guerre qui sera probablement destructrice si jamais elle se déclenche. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Mon esprit repousse tout sentiment. Je crois que je suis anesthésié. Et au fond de moi je sens cette alarme qui gronde en moi, qui me dit que quelque chose d'énorme est entrain de se préparer.

J'inspirai avec force, sentant que je m'étouffais sous le coup de la panique.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur, Arthur ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à réagir comme les autres ? Pourquoi suis-je coincé dans ce flou perpétuel ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez-moi ?

Je le sentis expirer et un souffle glacial caressa ma joue. Il se mit à fixer le ciel, laissant les secondes couler.

_Je pense qu'on a tous notre fardeau à porter, Lily. Chacun réagit différemment selon les évènements. Certains ont l'air d'endurer les pires épreuves alors qu'ils lâchent prise. D'autre panique et savent pourtant encaisser les obstacles. Tous les êtres de cette planète, humain ou non, revêtent un masque. Parce que c'est plus facile de se voiler la face, de faire semblant. A force de mettre ce masque on oublie de l'enlever. Et on se perd dans ce que l'on _semble être_ au lieu d'accepter ce que _nous sommes_.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

_Tu es effrayé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_Je suis un menteur.

_Et qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

_…Nous sommes perdus.

Je laissai les larmes rouler doucement sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas des larmes de gros chagrin, c'était plus des larmes de fatalité. Fines, peu nombreuses, mais très amères.

_Au moins nous sommes deux à être perdus, déclarai-je entre deux reniflements.

_Il semblerait bien.

_Comment as-tu connu Amatéala ? Lançai-je, tentant de pousser ma chance au maximum en contemplant son visage fermé.

_Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain là, Lily, m'avertit-il, très calme, peut-être même trop, les yeux carmin perdus dans ses souvenirs.

_Tu ne me parle pas de ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu ne me parle de rien.

_Je t'ai dis beaucoup de choses.

_Oui. Mais jamais ce que tu as ressenti, me plaignis-je en me relevant pour être placée au-dessus de lui, cachant le ciel qui absorbait son attention. Je ne sais pas si tu as souffert, je ne sais pas si tu as des descendants ou bien si tu es resté seul tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas les faits que je veux avoir, c'est ce que tu as vécu. Ce qui t'a rendu comme _ça_.

_Et comment suis-je ? Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux trop sombres et cernés se posant sur moi avec lassitude.

_Tu es comme un animal blessé, tu ne laisse personne t'approcher suffisamment pour t'atteindre. Et si jamais ça arrive, tu attaques. Tout est calculé avec toi, tout est prévu. Tu ne te laisse jamais le temps de vivre ou bien de savourer. Sauf quand on te pousse à bout. On dirait que…, je m'arrêtai en sentant ses yeux brûler mon âme avec une intensité telle que je devais me raisonner pour ne pas suffoquer.

_Que quoi ? Continua-t-il, toujours aussi froid.

_Que tu te punis.

_Pas mal comme analyse. Il y a juste quelque faiblesse par-ci par-là, tu es trop émotive pour créer un compte rendu sérieux.

_Arrête de détourner la conversation ! Sifflai-je en tapant l'herbe de ma main droite, juste à côté de sa tête. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Je ne réponds pas à une hypocrite, Lily. Tu sous-entends que je fuis la conversation et c'est le cas. Je ne vois pas ou est le problème puisque je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir juré être toujours honnête avec toi. Par contre, tu aime bien faire savoir que tu es franche. Et tu l'es, dans un sens, avec tous ceux qui t'entourent. Sauf avec toi-même. Alors ne me fait pas la leçon : Je mens aux autres mais moi, au moins, je sais ce que je vaux et pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses en dire autant. C'est bien beau d'être honnête avec les gens…Mais ça s'avère inutile si tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu es.

Il me fit reculer lorsqu'il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher de moi.

_Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais prétendu être honnête. Je ne dois rien à personne sauf à moi-même. Et encore moins à toi.

_Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurai-je, la gorge serrée, en retenant mes larmes.

_Non.

Et c'était catégorique.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

Je soupirai, lasse de ce jeu interminable. Je décidai alors de changer de tactique d'approche.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Je veux dire, où en sommes nous tous les deux ?

_Tu es un pion dans mon plan. Et pour comprendre où nous en sommes il faudrait déjà savoir si nous avons déjà été quelque part.

_Mais avant tout ça, avant mon rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, je t'importais un minimum, non ? Tu ne m'as pas tué, tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois sans aucune raison. Enfin, toutes trop loufoques pour que je puisse les accepter ou les comprendre. Et ces baisers Arthur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demandai-je précipitamment, complètement perdue.

_Tu veux une réponse honnête de ma part ?

_Oui ! L'implorai-je en attrapant son sweat.

__Je ne sais pas_. Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est _toi_, c'est tout.

_C'est moi ?

_C'est toi, confirma-t-il en attrapant mon écharpe pour combler le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Sa bouche rencontra la mienne pour la troisième fois en un seul jour et toutes les questions sans réponses, inutiles finalement, se fondirent dans ce baiser. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, ni de son côté et encore moins du mien. C'était _Arthur et Lily_ et, dans ce moment si spécial, je sus que c'était la seule chose qui importait réellement. Alors même s'il était un vampire, même s'il était mort et même s'il me mentait, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou en me glissant contre lui. Il retomba en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui en prenant soin de ne pas rompre le contact de nos deux bouches. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec une douceur et une timidité qui n'avaient jamais étés présentes entre nous. Je tremblais comme une feuille et ses bras attrapèrent ma taille avec fermeté, m'empêchant de frémir davantage, me collant contre lui. Je perdais pied. Mais je perdais pied avec lui alors tout allait bien. La pluie recommença à tomber, violente contre nos deux corps enlacés, mais je n'en avais que faire. Et c'était sans doute pareil pour lui, puisqu'il ne nous protégeait pas. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine j'embrassai ses paupières, son nez, ses joues et son front. Tout ces petits détails qui faisaient d'Arthur O'brian ce qu'il était. Tout ces petits traits qui avaient traversé le temps avec lui, connaissant son histoire et son passé. Comme si je pouvais absorber sa personnalité et ses pensées en aimant son visage.

Il me renversa brusquement et inversa les rôles en arrachant mon écharpe avant de la jeter au loin.

_Arthur ! Criai-je outrée en sachant qu'Adam allait m'en vouloir si elle était couverte de boue.

_Elle me dérangeait, répondit-il d'une voix impatiente en se dirigeant vers mon cou dénudé.

Le cauchemar que j'avais fait cette semaine se figea sous mes yeux et mon corps se crispa involontairement en se souvenant de la douleur que les crocs m'avaient infligés. Il n'en fut rien cependant, ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement ma peau, comme pour apprivoiser mon épiderme en lui procurant des frissons. Il remonta jusqu'à mon menton puis déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de redescendre pour soulever le pull qui lui cachait mon ventre. Il l'embrassa et le suçota, comme si j'étais une friandise et je me mis à rire car ses doigts glacés qui caressaient mon corps me chatouillaient. Mes propres mains n'étaient pas en reste, perdues dans ses cheveux qu'elles labouraient sans vergogne, rapprochant sa tête de mon corps. Dans un excès de témérité j'attrapais son sweat qu'il m'aida à retirer et je pu tatouer sur mes paumes les courbes musclées de son torse et de son dos. J'enlevais hâtivement mon pull et nos deux corps presque nus se soudèrent sous la pluie ininterrompue qui ruisselait sur nous. Un violent tremblement me coupa le souffle, comme si la présence d'Arthur collée contre moi venait de m'apporter toutes les réponses que mon esprit pouvait désirer.

_C'est toi, murmurai-je alors quand ses lèvres emprisonnèrent de nouveaux les miennes avec une fougue dépassant toute imagination. Ses mains froides se placèrent sur mes joues, attirant mon visage encore plus près du sien, et je pu savourer l'eau fraîche se mêlant à nos deux langues qui se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver dans des mouvements frénétiques. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent contre son corps, emprisonnant son âme contre la mienne.

_Babam babam babam_

Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir pour rejoindre Arthur. Ce rythme saccadé résonnait dans tout mon corps et dans ma tête, m'imposant une cadence précipitée qui absorbait chaque parcelle de raison dont j'aurais dû faire preuve en cet instant. Un mot se fixait dans ma tête : **Passion**. C'était plus fort que l'amour, plus puissant que la haine, plus destructeur que la rage. C'était inhumain, c'était aveuglant d'intensité.

Le vampire rompit brutalement notre baiser avant d'embrasser ma poitrine, caressant mon soutien-gorge, avec un tel transport qu'on aurait pu croire que j'étais une divinité entre ses mains puissantes. Mon souffle se coupait de plus en plus et je me demandai dans un état second si je pouvais mourir de plaisir. Car ça y ressemblait fortement.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la colline toute entière. Le charme se coupa et Arthur s'appuya contre ma poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, ses mains emprisonnant ma taille avec possessivité.

_Tu devrais répondre, soufflai-je en caressant son dos.

* * *

_Quoi ? Siffla-t-il une fois que son oreille fut collée contre le portable.

_Je dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix taquine.

_Non, tu crois ? C'est fou Alice, je pourrais _presque_ croire que tu es voyante, grinça-t-il en frémissant sous les petites mains de Lily qui parcouraient son corps sans ménagement.

_Le presque me vexe, fit la voix d'Alice Cullen, faussement boudeuse.

_Si tu savais à quel point j'en suis navré, ironisa-t-il.

_Oh ça j'en ai une petite idée, ricana-t-elle d'une voix claire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, coupant court à ce petit jeu.

_Rien…Enfin, si. Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais fait le bon choix.

_Sur quoi ?

_En adoptant le plan de Lily.

_Tu as eu une vision ? Questionna-t-il, soudainement très sérieux.

_En quelque sorte. Disons qu'elle est plus réjouissante que celle que j'avais avant que tu ne décides de changer tes plans. C'est bien que tu oses tenter ce qui te paraît improbable.

_Impossible serait le mot juste, grogna-t-il.

_Tu es si pessimiste.

_Et toi optimiste. Où est ton cher mari ?

_A côté de moi. Je crois qu'il s'amuse de l'emmerdement que je te procure.

_Jasper a toujours été sadique.

_C'est faux. Sauf quand il est avec toi, voilà pourquoi je refuse que tu participes à ses enterrements de vie de garçon

_Passe-le moi.

Une seule seconde s'écoula avant qu'il n'entende l'accent si caractéristique de

Jasper Whitlock (Non, il se refusait de songer à lui comme à un Cullen).

_Tu ne peux pas apprendre à tenir ta femme ?

_Cela se sent que tu n'es pas venu nous voir depuis un moment, parce qu'au sinon tu saurais pertinemment qu'il est impossible de maîtriser Alice quand elle a décidé d'emmerder quelqu'un, ricana le vampire.

_Divorce, suggéra Arthur avec un sourire taquin tandis qu'il entendait le « **Fuck you O'brian** » très distingué de la vampire brune.

_Tu as compris ma réponse, je suppose ? Demanda Jasper en riant.

_Tu supposes bien. Ryan vous rejoindra pour le compte rendu de l'organisation.

_Tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même ? S'étonna Whitlock alors qu'Alice explosait de rire.

_Disons que je suis…Occupé.

_Ah…Jeanne ?

_Pas vraiment…

_Il s'est mit aux rousses, entendit-il Alice clamer, et elle est trop mignonne en plus !

_Je n'ai pas saisi, fit Jasper en coupant la colère d'Arthur, et je ne veux pas saisir. Je te rappellerais prochainement quand le lutin ne sera plus dans les parages... Oui mon amour je parlais de toi, furent les dernières phrases que l'irlandais entendit avant que les « bips » consécutifs ne résonnent dans son portable.

_Qui était-ce ? Demanda Lily en le secouant légèrement.

_Des idiots, répondit-il avant de se reculer lentement mais sûrement de la poitrine de Lily, trop tentante à son goût.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Fit la jeune fille en voyant sa mâchoire contractée.

_Il faut que j'aille me nourrir. _Maintenant_, déclara-t-il fermement en contractant ses poings autour du sweat qu'il venait de récupérer dans un geste fébrile.

L'adolescente ne protesta pas et s'éloigna même à tâtons quand elle vit les yeux du vampire virer au noir.

_Va-y, je rentre chez moi. Je comptais faire un peu de ménage de toute façon… Ce sera l'occasion de ranger la maison avant que mon père ne rentre ce soir, dit-elle sur un ton de conversation pour distraire l'air affamé du vampire.

Arthur hocha la tête et se détourna alors qu'elle enfilait son pull trempé. Il disparu dans un silence total et elle descendit au pôle d'échange dans un silence encore plus complet, mortifiée devant leurs comportements injustifiables.

_C'est toi, c'est tout._

_

* * *

_

**Fin du chapitre 14.**

* * *

**Je me rends compte que j'ai perdu un peu de mes revieweuses… Je sais que je ne réponds pas souvent (et quand je le fais c'est dans mes propres reviews, pour vous tenir au courant de l'écriture de mes chapitres^^), mais je me demande si mon histoire ne vous lasse pas un tantinet…**

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui se pose beaucoup de question.**

**Et qui s'excuse du temps que mettra le prochain chapitre**

**Puisqu'elle a décidé de passer plus de temps sur l'écriture de son roman.**

****


	18. Chapitre 15

**Hello mes louloutes !**

**Voici un chapitre très long. Qui n'est même pas terminé d'ailleurs : J'ai dû le couper car il était tellement volumineux que ça plantait quand j'essayais de le mettre sur le site =s.**

**En fait le problème c'est que je me fixe des scènes à mettre et il y en a toujours pleins qui se rajoutent. Donc ces trois derniers chapitres auraient dû être en fait un seul chapitre. Ca vous laisse imaginer tout ce que je peux rajouter…**

**J'aurais dû poster celui-ci il y a longtemps mais vendredi j'ai passé une journée avec mes amis. Puis j'ai eu un anniversaire et j'ai pas dormi chez moi. Le lendemain je mangeais encore avec des amis. Puis j'ai dû récupérer de ma nuit blanche, puis ma cousine est venue chez moi…BREF tout ça pour dire que j'ai honteusement délaissé l'ordinateur -_-'.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire puisse encore vous plaire =).**

**Je répondrais à vos précédentes reviews (pour celles qui ont un compte) demain dans l'après midi.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé donc, et il sera très léger. C'est à dire qu'il n'y aura que des conneries dedans (conneries qui auraient dû être dans celui-ci…Mais ça ne me dérange pas parce que vous passerez le prochain chapitre à rire). Bon la fin du prochain chapitre sera une très grave dispute entre Arthur et Lily alors peut-être qu'il ne sera pas si drôle au final. MOUAHAHAHAHA.**

**Hs : Adam se prononce Adent, pas Adame. Je ne me rappelle plus qui a posé la question mais à chaque fois j'oubliais d'y répondre u_u.**

**DESOLE POUR LES FAUTES ! J'ai un gros rhume donc j'ai la flemme de tout bien relire. Je corrigerais ça quand j'aurais le temps ! Promis, foi de Kimy !**

**J'aimerais vous dire que je me bougerais le BIP pour la suite mais…Demain soir j'ai une soirée héhé ! Donc dans le cours de la semaine prochaine…PEUT-ETRE.**

**Sadique ? Oui, parfaitement. Prenez-vous en à Arthur, il déteint sur moi !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 15

**ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME**

* * *

**I can't escape this hell**

_Je ne peux pas échapper à cet Enfer_

**So many times i've tried**

_J'ai essayé tant de fois_

**But i'm still caged inside**

_Mais je suis toujours enfermé_

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

_Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar_

_Je ne peux pas me contrôler_

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

_Et qu'est-ce que ça change si tu aperçois mon côté le plus sombre ?_

**No one would ever change this animal I have become**

_Personne ne changera jamais cet animal que je suis devenu_

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

_Aide-moi à croire que ce n'est pas réellement moi_

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

_Que quelqu'un m'aide à dompter cet animal_

**I can't escape myself**

_Je ne peux pas m'échapper_

**So many times i've lied**

_J'ai menti tant de fois_

**But there's still rage inside**

_Mais il y a toujours de la rage en moi_

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

_Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar_

_Je ne peux pas me contrôler_

Musique : Animal I have become de Three Days Grace. Celle qui définit le mieux Arthur O'brian selon moi.

* * *

_L'ombre a toujours été ma compagne, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne._

_Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent prétendre obtenir une quelconque absolution._

_Je ne cherche pas la rédemption, je ne fuis pas la douleur._

_Je ne ferme pas les yeux devant mes actes._

_Je me complais dans l'horreur, je n'ai jamais été lâche._

_Je suis un monstre de la pire espèce, de ceux qui acceptent leurs mains pleines de sang._

_Je suis unique de part ma lucidité._

_Je suis terrible de part ma cruauté._

_Je m'appelle Arthur O'brian et j'ai commis l'impardonnable._

_

* * *

_

Un sifflement désagréable accompagnait son déplacement, faisant fuir les animaux et voler les nombreuses feuilles sur le sol. Mais Arthur ne s'en préoccupait pas, il savourait sa propre rapidité. Le démon avait l'impression de voler et de laisser son identité derrière lui. Il n'était plus un vampire, il était une rafale de vent traversant ce monde terne dénué de tout rêve.

_Putain, grinça-t-il alors qu'un violent spasme contracta son estomac et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge brûlante. Il s'arrêta brusquement et mordit sa main contractée pour éviter de hurler. Il fixa le chêne majestueux lui faisant face, se concentrant intensément sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. La douleur ne disparut pas mais le contrôle absolu avec lequel il dirigeait son corps en temps normal fit taire ses membres qui réclamaient le repos que seul le sang pouvait apporter. Il s'approcha calmement du large tronc et posa son front translucide contre le végétal. Ses yeux assombris par la faim dévorante qui lui broyait le corps se fermèrent et il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, attendant que l'obscurité s'épaississe. Il ne pouvait décidément pas attaquer un humain en plein jour. Surtout pas en ce moment : Si les sorcières le guettaient, le moindre faux-pas pourrait entraîner des actions inconsidérées.

_Ca suffit, s'intima-t-il alors que le souvenir du corps chaleureux de Lily pulsait contre sa peau glaciale.

Il ne se pardonnerait pas sa négligence. Sa maîtrise perpétuelle de chaque chose l'entourant diminuait de plus en plus au contact de la gamine. Comme si elle lui intimait involontairement de se laisser aller, de briser les convenances et les limites qu'il s'était fixé. Sans en être effrayé, Arthur avait peur de faiblir. Coucher avec des humaines ne l'avait jamais autant perturbé auparavant, le fait qu'une simple étreinte avec elle puisse le rendre si vulnérable le mettait dans un état de fureur tel qu'il craignait ses futures réactions. Lily représentait l'inconnu et le vampire aimait l'inconnu, pour pouvoir le plier à son avantage. Cependant l'inconnu que la jeune femme lui laissait entrevoir ne se maîtrisait pas. Sa relation lui échappait complètement et il hésitait entre se jeter dans cette folie ou bien revenir à des situations moins dangereuses pour lui.

_Putain ! Hurla-t-il en abattant brusquement l'arbre d'une seule main dans un craquement sourd qui déchira le silence de la colline. Un éclair traversa le ciel, illuminant les environs, et le vampire se remit à courir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait se mettre à découvert car sa faim le tenaillait trop.

Comme prévu, personne ne déambulait dans le petit village isolé qu'il avait rejoint : Le mauvais temps ne l'aidait nullement dans ces situations. Et ce fut dans cet état d'urgence qu'il aperçu la petite fille jouant sous un arbre, ignorant la pluie incessante, pour observer quelques escargots qui grimpaient sur le rempart d'une maison isolée. C'était parfait, ce ne serait que peu de sang comparé à ce qu'il désirait mais ce serait suffisant pour continuer ses recherches.

_Pas les enfants._

Ses pas se stoppèrent brusquement et il fixa la fillette qui ne le voyait toujours pas, trop occupée à attraper des bouts de bâtons pour fabriquer des petits abris à ses compagnons du jour. Son corps se contracta tout seul, comme s'il voulait bondir pour saisir cette proie si gentiment offerte. Mais le vampire ne bougea plus d'un pouce l'instant d'après, paralysé. Un hurlement résonnait continuellement dans sa tête et il sentait des frissons désagréables envahir sa nuque.

_Jamais les enfants. _

_Estelle ! Estelle où es-tu ? Cria une voix féminine avec des accents désespérés, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Arthur comprit que la mère cherchait sa petite. Et il réussit à repérer la femme grâce à son ouie surdéveloppée : De l'autre côté de la maison aux briques rouges, dans le parc destiné aux enfants. S'il faisait vite, il pouvait s'emparer de la petite avant que sa mère ne le voit en lui brisant le cou pour éviter les cris qui alerteraient les villageois. Après s'être nourrit de la gamine, il rattraperait la mère en lui disant qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille. Il l'entraînerait dans la colline et la dévorerait à son tour. Simple et efficace : La chance lui souriait.

D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la gamine qui lui jeta un regard intrigué en se relevant après qu'il lui ait saisit l'épaule dans un geste sec.

_Viens, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton catégorique en l'emmenant vers le parc.

Elle le suivit, silencieuse, même si abandonner ses escargots semblait la chagriner au plus haut point.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Hurla la mère d'une trentaine d'année, emmitouflée dans un k-way vert pomme, en les apercevant quand ils eurent dépassé la vieille battisse.

_Merci, jeune homme ! Merci du fond du cœur, vraiment !

Il observait d'un œil distant les larmes mêlées de remontrance que la femme adressa à sa fille.

_La prochaine fois, surveillez mieux votre enfant. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point un drame est vite arrivé, siffla-t-il avant de se détourner du visage ahuri de la mère.

Il avait perdu un temps considérable avec ces conneries ! Et la faim le tenaillait toujours autant. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elles ou bien son instinct reprendrait le dessus et, cette fois, il n'allait pas se priver de lui obéir.

_Attends ! Fit une voix enfantine.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, méfiant vis à vis de ses propres pulsions, pendant que la petite Estelle courait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elle le jaugea un instant, d'une manière qu'il jugea totalement incorrecte pour un être ayant une taille si ridicule, puis elle détacha une barrette rouge à paillette comportant une figurine d'escargot de ses cheveux bouclés.

_Elle était fétichiste, cette gamine._

_Je te donne mon 'cagot, déclara-t-elle fièrement en la déposant dans sa grande main qu'elle venait de saisir avec autorité.

Il sentit son sourcil droit se relever alors qu'il contemplait l'escargot en plastique qui affichait un sourire niaiseux.

_Merci, répondit-il toujours aussi froidement en relevant ses yeux noirs sur la frimousse exigeante de la petite fille.

_T'y fais attention, d'accord ? ! Sinon je me fâche, gronda-t-elle en tapant du pied.

_Il avait toujours attiré les cas désespérés._

_Très bien, souffla-t-il en refermant ses doigts puissants sur la barrette en plastique tandis qu'Estelle lui montrait les deux dents manquantes qu'elle avait en lui souriant grandement.

Il ébouriffa distraitement ses cheveux caramel avant de se détourner, et pour de bon cette fois-ci, des deux humaines. Le vampire connaissait un vieux pont, à quelques kilomètres de ce village, qui devenait le refuge des SDF lorsque le temps devenait orageux. Ce serait parfait et discret pour contenter son appétit. Il aurait pu jeter la barrette une fois loin de la petite mais c'est avec un geste presque inconscient qu'il glissa le petit objet dans la poche avant de son sweat trempé.

* * *

La pluie virulente avait peu à peu laissé place à une fine bruine glacée. Et, malgré les nombreux tremblements qui parcouraient mon corps par intermittence, je n'étais pas mécontente de sortir du bus où les regards curieux et désapprobateurs faisaient fureur devant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Le résultat aurait été le même si j'avais voulu prendre un bain habillé. Heureusement que le chauffeur de bus avait accepté ma présence dans son véhicule : Je devais vraiment faire pitié.

_Gamine, lança-t-il d'une voix bourrue lorsque j'atteignis la dernière marche du bus, n'oublie plus ton parapluie la prochaine fois.

Je lui adressai un sourire sincère en hochant la tête, contente qu'il ait si facilement cru à mon histoire. Je restai un long moment sur le trottoir après son départ, les yeux rivés droit devant moi. Je me sentais tellement maladroite, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Ce qui s'était passé entre le vampire et moi m'avait littéralement étourdie : Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Cet état étrange me rappela les rares fois ou je gardais la tête sous l'eau lors de mes bains. Un bourdonnement désagréable persistait dans mes oreilles et mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à enregistrer ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. J'avais peur de bouger, ayant la certitude que mes jambes ne pourraient pas supporter mon poids, ne pourraient plus tolérer un pas de plus. C'était angoissant car je n'étais ni triste ni heureuse : J'étais vide. Notre échange avait aspiré la moindre particule d'énergie et je n'osais pas y penser, n'arrivant même pas à nommer ce que nous avions fait. Ou plutôt faillit faire. Je tressaillis un instant avant d'inspirer fortement, provoquant un râle rauque et je m'aperçu que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis un long moment. Assez long pour parvenir à me désorienter encore plus que précédemment.

_Ce n'est rien. C'était normal. C'est un _vampire_ mais c'était normal. Je suis une adolescente et embrasser un beau mec n'est pas déconseillé… Il est mort, d'accord, mais il reste quand même beau. C'est déjà ça. Oh putain pourquoi c'est si perturbant ? On s'est déjà embrassé, non ? Et j'ai toujours, enfin presque toujours, trouvé ça agréable. Pourquoi je balise autant cette fois ? Il ne s'est rien passé de plus… Merde. Si, en fait. Bordel ce n'est pas vrai. Et pourquoi je suis vulgaire quand je suis angoissée ? _Et putain de merde je vais fermer ma grande gueule, oui_ ? Me sermonnai-je en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués aux alentours qui restaient heureusement vides à cause du mauvais temps.

Parfait. Au moins personne n'avait pu être témoin de ma dégradation mentale. C'était un petit plus. Vraiment petit. Je fermai mes yeux douloureux et les plongeais dans mes mains glacées en tentant de me calmer. Il fallait impérativement que j'arrête de me déclencher ces crises d'angoisse ou j'allais raccourcir ma vie de moitié. Et j'ignorai délibérément la petite voix en moi, narquoise, qui m'indiquait que traîner avec des vampires pouvait plus porter atteinte à ma vie que de simple crise d'angoisse.

Je soupirai vivement et décidai de rentrer chez moi pour m'occuper l'esprit lorsqu'une forme sombre installée sous l'abri de bus attira mon attention. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que je reconnaissais ce lourd manteau sombre et ce visage d'une pâleur caractéristique. Je traversai la route pour rejoindre l'abri, interloquée, et m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin, indécise face au danger que pouvait représenter le vieux vampire. La cane avec laquelle il s'était traîné lors de la réunion reposait à ses côtés, sur le banc. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses mains fragiles, croisées contre son torse. Ses yeux fermés ne tremblèrent pas un seul instant malgré ma présence et, c'était ridicule d'y penser, je pensai qu'il dormait.

_Voilà un bon moment que je vous attends, Lily Constance, fit sa voix beaucoup plus puissante que celle de mes souvenirs. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, me prenant au dépourvu, et je tombai dans ces iris dorés si profonds qui semblèrent transpercer mon corps, atteignant directement mon âme. Je me balançai sur mes deux jambes, mal à l'aise et un tantinet effrayée.

_Rester indéfiniment sur la route n'est pas très prudent, fit-il d'un ton badin, adoptant un visage plus doux.

_S'approcher d'un vampire inconnu n'est pas très prudent non plus, rétorquai-je en reprenant confiance.

Il me fit un sourire malicieux et hocha la tête, pensif.

_Si j'avais voulu me nourrir de ton sang, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu puisses t'apercevoir de ma présence, fit-il simplement alors que je déglutissais péniblement. Approche-toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, m'affirma-t-il en enlevant sa cane en bois pour tapoter la place à ses côtés.

Je le rejoignis, toujours sur la défensive, et m'asseyais à l'autre extrémité du banc en fer. Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et tourna son visage blafard pour mieux m'observer.

_Je ne me nourris pas de l'espèce humaine. Je me contente des animaux comme mes yeux en témoignent, m'expliqua-t-il en désignant ses iris qui illuminaient le sombre environnement dans lequel nous étions plongés.

_Alors les vampires qui ne boivent pas le sang des humains ont les yeux dorés, demandai-je stupéfaite et infiniment plus rassurée.

_Arthur ne t'en a pas parlé ?

_Non. Enfin je savais que des vampires choisissaient de ne pas se nourrir des humains, par contre j'ignorais que leurs yeux exprimaient ce régime particulier.

Il rit doucement et mon corps se détendit de lui-même, conscient que le vampire ne me voulait aucun mal.

_Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne sais rien de vous, expliquai-je en voulant combler le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

_Mon nom est bien trop long pour qu'un être humain puisse l'assimiler correctement. A cet époque, j'aime me faire appeler Isidore.

_Vous aimez changer de nom ? Questionnai-je avec un sourire narquois.

_C'est devenu un détail superficiel dans mon existence, j'en conviens. Les vampires ne peuvent pas changer de coiffure alors il faut croire que je me venge sur autre chose, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil pendant que je me mettais à sourire plus sincèrement.

_Vous êtes vieux ? Hasardai-je, consciente néanmoins que c'était impoli.

_Plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. Disons que les trois Volturis mêlés n'atteignent même pas mon âge.

Je me tus un instant, abasourdie et de plus en plus respectueuse envers ce vampire si impressionnant.

_Vous avez dit que vous m'attendiez…Je suis désolé de poser autant de question mais…Pourquoi ?

Isidore soupira et détourna son regard si perturbant pour fixer le goudron trempé à nos pieds.

_Je voulais parler de notre ami commun. Je voulais t'avertir de ce qui t'attendait.

_Arthur, dis-je sans préambule alors qu'il hochait la tête.

_Vous semblez le connaître depuis toujours.

_C'est le cas. Dans ton langage je suis ce qui pourrait s'appeler son grand-père.

Je le fixai et me rapprochai vivement de lui, interdite.

_Vous voulez dire que…

_Oui, me coupa-t-il, je suis le créateur de Bronach, celle qui l'a transformé.

Je le remerciai intérieurement car s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de m'asseoir, je me serais très probablement écroulée par terre de manière fort peu élégante. Je voulus dire une grossièreté mais sa présence impressionnante me fit juste tressaillir.

_Ca c'est…inattendu, soufflai-je la gorge serrée tant l'excitation grimpait violemment en moi : Il connaissait Arthur depuis le début, il savait tout de lui ! Tout ce que je désirais connaître depuis tant de temps !

Son expression hantée fit sensiblement diminuer ma joie, cependant. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire que le passé d'Arthur serait réjouissant. Pas avec le caractère si tourmenté de mon vampire, pas avec sa cruauté et sa colère si prononcées.

_Que s'est-il passé, Isidore ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu ternir à ce point la personnalité d'Arthur ?

_Et je fus naïve. _

_Naïve de croire que j'aurais pu supporter ce qu'Arthur lui-même n'avait pas pu endurer._

_

* * *

_

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'Elena tournait en rond dans sa chambre, jetant des coups d'œil agacé à chaque objet se trouvant sous son regard furieux. Elle pouvait accepter beaucoup de chose sans perdre le contrôle. La jeune adolescente était de ces personnes qui affrontaient le pire sans en être un minimum tourmenté. Les vampires, les Sorcières et les Loups-garous existaient. Ce fut dur à avaler, d'accord. Mais une fois les informations digérées, elle pouvait à peu près jouer avec les éléments qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Néanmoins il restait une chose, une seule putain de chose, qui la dérangeait au-delà du possible. Une faille, un problème, que rien ni personne ne pouvait contrôler : Le lien qui unissait Arthur et Lily.

Bien sûr elle avait toujours remarqué ce climat de tension étouffant qui naissait dès que l'un était en présence de l'autre. Cette ambiance électrique qui foutait des frissons aux personnes de leurs entourages dès qu'ils prenaient le temps de se confronter. Le fait qu'Arthur soit un vampire changeait la donne. Le fait qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur leur relation si étrange en même temps qu'elle apprenait le côté démoniaque d'O'brian lui était intolérable.

Parce qu'elle venait d'assimiler cette force inéluctable qui les unissaient, cette passion incontrôlable qui animait leurs corps et leurs visages quand ils étaient réunis. Leurs yeux se soudant pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Ce n'était pas des regards énamourés si écœurant qu'on voyait habituellement dans les couples amoureux, non. C'était plus, _mille fois plus_. La manière dont sa meilleure amie le dévisageait, la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir droite devant lui, de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Arthur la rendait femme, Arthur la transformait en héroïne de ces romans qui n'existaient plus de nos jours. La fierté et la colère qui brûlaient en elle ne sortaient qu'en la présence du vampire. Sa Lily, si terne en publique, ne montrant son vrai caractère que dans l'intimité, ne vivait que sous les yeux carmin du vampire. Arthur, ce mort démoniaque, _lui donnait vie_.

Et lui, l'orgueil qui transparaissait sur son visage de marbre l'horripilait. Il avait cette manière si sauvage de l'observer, de lui parler. Comme si Lily était sa propriété. Comme s'il se délectait d'avoir du pouvoir sur elle. La manière avec laquelle il la dominait du regard, ses mains blanches se posant possessivement sur les épaules de son amie la rendait malade. C'était malsain. Ses yeux rubis la déshabillaient du regard, convoitaient son âme et guettaient la moindre faiblesse venant d'elle. C'était indécent. Il la dévorait spirituellement, avalant chaque parcelle d'elle, se délectant de son essence. Arthur pouvait prendre un visage dédaigneux en sa présence, ça ne changeait pas le fait que tout son être réclamait Lily.

Pour Elena Pelissi l'amour n'existait pas. Ce n'était que du sexe et de l'affection, point. Ces deux éléments mêlés se faisaient appeler « amour » par les gens de notre époque. Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Les divorces en témoignaient car le temps, si vicieux, mettait un terme à ces romances désuètes. Et pourtant, quand elle était entrée dans le petit salon, voyant le corps de Lily sur celui du vampire, Elena fut bluffée. Malgré toute la tension entre eux, il avait régné une telle sérénité, un tel naturel dans cette scène, que son souffle s'était bloqué. Pas de cris ou de regards brûlants, non, juste deux moitiés d'âmes qui se recomposaient. Lily avait eu le visage d'une personne n'ayant aucun problème de sommeil (ce qui n'était pas le cas quand on la connaissait) et Arthur n'avait pas affiché son expression glaciale habituelle. Et Elena comprit que si le mot amour devait avoir une définition, elle comporterait à coup sur les prénoms Arthur et Lily.

C'était ça qui la perturbait. Leur lien était trop puissant, trop incontrôlable pour devenir prévisible. Elena craignait que tout ceci tourne mal. La folie accompagnait souvent ces sentiments si destructeurs. Personne n'allait en ressortir indemne.

_Elle ne sut à quel point elle avait raison ce jour là._

* * *

Je respectais le silence éloquent d'Isidore, ne voulant pas le brusquer et ce, même si je tremblais de toute part à cause de mes vêtements trempés.

_Bronach tournait autour d'Arthur depuis un certain temps, déjà. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les charmants jeunes hommes. Et Arthur était plus que beau. Fier, puissant et droit. Tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout ce qu'elle adorait pervertir, déclara-t-il avec amertume et je compris alors qu'il n'était plus avec moi, mais avec son passé.

_Bronach n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ? Demandai-je doucement en glissant futilement mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

Son faible ricanement résonna contre les vitres en plastique de l'abri. Une douleur sourde prenait peu à peu possession de ses yeux clairs.

_Je la considérais comme ma propre fille. Je l'avais bien élevée, elle connaissait le respect de la vie et son caractère demeurait tendre avec moi. Au bout d'un siècle elle a exprimé son envie de sang humain. Je l'ai laissé faire car je la jugeais assez mature pour ne pas profiter de son statut supérieur. C'était son droit de choisir sa nourriture…

Un autre instant silencieux s'écoula et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas le presser, impatiente.

_Malheureusement j'ai été aveuglé par mon amour. La nourriture devenait un jeu pour elle… Et bientôt elle se constituait un harem d'hommes qu'elle décrétait digne de son attention. Bronach choisissait une proie, la séduisait et la transformait. Elle leur expliquait ensuite à quel point son choix était généreux, bénéfique pour eux. Aveuglés par sa puissance et sa beauté, les pauvres nouveaux nés oubliaient tout de leurs vies précédentes et devenaient des larbins sans scrupules à son compte.

Je frissonnais vivement, sentant le sentiment de révolte qui s'emparait de moi.

_Vous auriez dû l'en empêcher…

_Je sais. J'ai été faible car je l'aimais. C'est une chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais…Surtout en voyant Arthur aujourd'hui. Je comprends sa haine à mon égard mais je passe outre sa colère. J'essaye de racheter mes fautes…

_C'est un peu tard, grinçai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

_Cette histoire te tient à cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire indulgent tandis que je rougissais.

_Oui. Enfin non. Oh et puis on s'en fout, continuez.

_Durant des années elle transforma des hommes et tua ceux dont elle se laissait. Aucun humain ou vampire ne se révoltait. Personne ne résistait au charme persuasif de Bronach.

_Sauf Arthur, coupai-je, connaissant son caractère intraitable.

_Tu as compris. Malheureusement sa résistance est née du massacre de sa famille.

_Que…, je ne pus finir ma phrase, trop horrifiée à l'idée qu'une vampire puisse assassiner toute une famille juste pour obtenir un homme qu'elle convoitait.

_Après ça il est pratiquement devenu fou, chuchota le vieux vampire.

_Il a assisté à la mort de ses proches ? Je veux dire, il a vu Bronach les tuer ?

Je ne compris mon idiotie que lorsque je sentis le regard indulgent d'Isidore sur moi. _Je ne voulais pas comprendre_. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre l'intuition qui grandissait dans mon cœur. C'était innommable. C'était inhumain.

_Ce n'est pas Bronach qui a tué la famille d'Arthur, Lily.

_Non…, j'entendis distinctement ma voix se briser.

_C'est lui qui les a tué.

Un sifflement strident s'imposa dans ma tête et des fourmillements désagréables ravagèrent mon corps. Mon ventre se serra et j'eus l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Je n'entendais plus les paroles rassurantes d'Isidore, j'avais envie de vomir. _C'était atroce_. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec ça ? Et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans ma tête : Arthur ne vivait pas.

_Comment ? Repris-je en faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas vomir.

_La faim qui précède la transformation est effroyable Lily. Car elle ne se contrôle pas. Ton esprit autant que ton corps sont enfermés par cette soif dévorante. Il n'est pas à blâmer, personne n'aurait pu résister. Il a juste eu un manque de chance considérable.

_Un manque de chance ? Repris-je sarcastique, Vous plaisantez ? Ce n'est pas un manque de chance c'est…C'est…

Je ne pouvais pas continuer et je me pliai en deux sur le banc pour ne pas m'écrouler.

_C'est la vérité, Lily.

_Racontez-moi tout. En détail. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais endurer toute cette histoire si vous me dites ça lentement, déclarai-je honnêtement en sentant ma force mentale diminuer.

_Soit… La famille d'Arthur était nombreuse, il était l'aîné de trois frères et d'une petite sœur. Il était très proche de cette dernière, d'ailleurs. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que tes cheveux sont du même roux que les siens…

Il se tut, pensif, avant de reprendre plus calmement :

_Ils vivaient tous ensembles avec le frère et la belle sœur de la douce Cordelia, la mère d'Arthur. Sans oublier ses deux cousins. La famille O'brian fut respectée et crainte par sa bravoure et son intelligence tout autant que part l'habilité dont faisait preuve les mâles de la lignée envers les combats. Arthur était très populaire, il avait de nombreux amis. Ainsi, malgré le climat de guerre qui sévissait, il possédait tous les éléments pour être heureux. Mais c'était un jeune insatiable, en quête d'aventure et, surtout, incroyablement téméraire. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux commérages fait sur le clan de Bronach, dont je faisais parti. Il riait quand les villageois osaient prétendre que nous étions des personnes étranges, des monstres venus du passé. Sa beauté, son insolence et son mépris pour les règles scellèrent son destin au moment même ou Bronach posa les yeux sur lui. Ils se séduisaient mutuellement, jouant des expressions offusquées qu'on leur lançait… Et un soir Arthur ne rentra pas chez lui. Ses parents ne s'affolèrent pas, puisqu'il était courant qu'Arthur s'entraîne tard le soir avec quelques camarades…

Les mots d'Isidore glissaient en moi et je voyais un film se déployer sous mes yeux. Mon cœur se gonflait de joie devant le portrait que le vampire me faisait d'Arthur. S'il avait été humain, à mon époque, ce n'aurait pas été cette stupide Bronach qu'il aurait aimé séduire, mais _moi seule_. J'aurais très facilement pu tomber amoureuse de cette tête brûlée. Et nous aurions refait le monde à nous deux. Si seulement…Si seulement.

_Le lendemain il ne revint pas non plus. La famille alerta les villageois, croyant que les Anglais avaient manigancé quelques mauvais tours à leur fils. Je compris alors, d'après l'absence de ma fille, qu'Arthur était dans de très mauvaises mains. Lorsque je la vis revenir le soir, étrangement satisfaite, je sus qu'il venait d'être transformé…

Sa voix si tendre devint nettement plus aiguë, presque gémissante. Je retins ma respiration, craignant la suite.

_Nous nous sommes disputés. J'étais outré qu'elle puisse être à ce point égoïste pour arracher un jeune homme avec tant de qualités à une famille aimante. Je la suppliais de me dévoiler où elle avait caché son corps. Et elle me répondit simplement en riant qu'elle avait attendu son réveil pour lui suggérer de retourner chez lui, lui faisant croire qu'il s'était endormi au cours de leur nuit amoureuse.

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est inhumain, murmurai-je en réalisant la cruauté de cette vampire alors que des larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent de mes yeux embués.

_J'ai couru, Lily. Si vous saviez à quelle vitesse je me suis précipité chez les O'brian…Mais c'était trop tard. L'odeur de sang emplissait l'air. Les cadavres de sa mère et de sa chère petite sœur reposaient à côté de la balançoire qu'il avait lui-même construite dans l'arbre pour que la petite puisse se balancer à sa guise…

Il se mit à gémir et, si les larmes ne coulaient pas, je sus qu'il pleurait néanmoins.

_J'ai fais corps avec l'ombre et j'ai regardé dans la battisse…Un vrai massacre. Le sang suintait à travers le sol en bois, s'échappant des corps démembrés. Il n'y avait pas de survivant. Et Arthur était là, accroupit au milieu des restes de sa famille, serrant convulsivement son défunt frère de quatre ans…

Ce fut sans m'en rendre compte que de longs sanglots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. _Personne ne méritait ça_. Et moi qui me plaignais de sa méchanceté…Qu'étais-je à côté de lui ?

_J'ai voulu le consoler, me dévoiler à lui pour sauver ce qu'il restait de son âme meurtrie. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il s'est mit à hurler. Ce cri n'avait rien d'humain, Lily, c'était un cri de bête. Paradoxalement ce fut ce hurlement qui me fit réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts que provoquait Bronach. Je savais ce qu'Arthur voulait faire, prostré avec les cadavres de tous ceux qu'il avait pu chérir, je sentais l'envie de vengeance qui grossissait dans son corps. Pourtant, je ne m'étais pas douté un seul instant qu'il puisse vaincre ma fille, trop puissante dans les combats vampiriques. Je le suivis pour achever ce qu'il avait prévu, sachant qu'il n'allait pas survivre à cet affrontement. La mort serait préférable dans sa situation et je m'étais mis en tête d'exaucer ses derniers souhaits en achevant mon enfant et ses pions.

_Son pouvoir, chuchotai-je soudainement.

_Exactement. Bronach fut déçue de ce retournement de situation, consciente que ses charmes ne marcheraient pas dans ce cas là… Il détruisit les sept vampires voulant protéger leur maîtresse et je compris le don exceptionnel dont il avait hérité lorsque ma fille, paralysée, ne pu riposter devant les coups meurtriers qu'il lui assénait…

_Elle le méritait, crachai-je alors qu'Isidore passait une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

_Oui. Mais je l'aimais quand même.

_Et après ?

_Après, lorsque je le vis s'éloigner dans l'aube naissante à travers les champs, à moitié nu, le corps maculé de boue et de sang, je crus que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Arthur O'brian. Je pensais qu'il allait se laisser dépérir ou bien qu'il allait se terrer dans une forêt et attendre la fin des temps…

_Ce n'était pas le cas, affirmai-je.

_Oh non. Au contraire. Ce fut la naissance du démon, m'expliqua-t-il en adoptant un visage tourmenté. A cette époque les Anciennes accompagnées des Sorcières avaient établi leurs bases en Irlande.

Mon corps se raidit et je compris automatiquement comment Arthur avait rencontré Amatéala.

_Je ne le sus que bien plus tard, mais le chemin d'Arthur croisa celui d'Amatéala et de Syfraèna. Cette dernière voulue le tuer et il ne s'en offusqua nullement, la pressant de terminer ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Amatéala fut surprise de constater que le vampire ne savait ce qu'il était réellement. Elle fit part à sa sœur de l'utilité d'un vampire avec eux : Leur puissance était non négligeable et elles seraient protégées de diverses attaques venant des vampires si l'un des leurs les accompagnait. C'est alors qu'Amatéala entraîna Arthur dans leur famille si fermée. L'intégration fut délicate dans un premier temps, puis la confiance s'installa et Arthur pu retrouver une certaine stabilité ainsi qu'une seconde famille.

Mon moral remonta en apprenant que les peines d'Arthur avaient pu être allégées.

_Son pouvoir intrigua grandement les Sorcières et les Anciennes qui décidèrent d'augmenter ses capacités.

_**Hein ?**_

_Hein ? Fis-je fort peu intelligemment, surprise.

_Enfin Lily ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous ne pouviez sincèrement pas penser que les pouvoirs d'Arthur étaient naturels ! Ils sont bien trop puissants pour ça, considérez un seul instant l'incroyable habileté dont il fait preuve en stoppant certains rayons du soleil. C'est posséder une sensibilité qui frôle la perfection !

_Excusez-moi, fis-je vexée, je ne m'y connais que peu dans les habitudes vampiriques. Ca ne fait que deux semaines que je fréquente réellement votre monde !

_Je ne voulais pas vous offusquer, fit-il patiemment, c'est juste que tant de potentiel aurait dû vous étonner.

_C'est drôle mais rien ne m'étonne vraiment lorsqu'il s'agit d'Arthur O'brian, marmonnai-je boudeuse mais néanmoins soulagée d'avoir pu être divertie par ma colère. Le poids de ces révélations me faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

_C'est vrai, concéda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles augmentèrent son pouvoir et il devint leur gardien, étant presque aussi fort qu'une Ancienne. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, je vous prie de me croire, fit-il d'un air amusé en se penchant vers moi.

_Mais pourquoi est-il en mauvais terme avec elles aujourd'hui si tout se déroulait aussi bien ? Questionnai-je, perdue.

Sa petite bonne humeur se fanât lorsqu'il entreprit de me raconter la suite.

_Amatéala avait une fille. Il faut savoir qu'il est délicat pour les Anciennes d'enfanter car une naissance absorbe l'énergie magique de l'Ancienne. Elle prend donc le risque de perdre ses pouvoirs.

_Les Sorcières ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ?

_Non, seul Amatéala et Syfraèna sont concernées. Car leur magie est pure. Si vous me considérez comme vieux, sachez qu'elles le sont encore plus que moi… Enfin, je ne sais pas avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé puisqu'il est très dur d'extorquer des informations à Arthur.

_Ca je le sais, sifflai-je, mais continuez.

_La fille d'Amatéala était partie en reconnaissance de terrain, accompagnée d'Arthur. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, leur route rencontra celle de la garde des Volturis.

_Merde…Pardon, repris-je instantanément devant le regard surprit d'Isidore.

_Ce n'est rien… Les vampires essayèrent de rallier Arthur, lui confiant que les Anciennes se servaient de lui et qu'il devait rejoindre Aro qui se lamentait de ne pas avoir un tel élément. Ils lui promirent monts et merveille en résumé.

_Il n'a pas cédé, dis-je avec conviction, connaissant trop mon Arthur.

_Ton Arthur ?_

_La ferme !_

_Effectivement. Le combat fut inévitable et il se confronta pour la première fois aux dons des autres vampires. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour lui mais…Sa surveillance fut amoindrie et la fille d'Amatéala périt dans cette attaque.

_Oh non…

Le poids de cette histoire devint plus lourd encore sur mes frêles épaules et j'eus une folle envie de me blottir contre le corps glacé d'Arthur.

_Si. La garde des Volturis fut détruite mais lorsque Amatéala eut rejoint Arthur elle ne put tolérer ce tragique événement… Syfraèna empêcha sa sœur de le tuer, en prétextant qu'une vie éternelle accompagnée du sang qu'il avait sur les doigts serait un pire châtiment que la mort. Il fut banni et perdit une seconde fois sa famille.

_Mais c'est injuste ! _Ce n'était pas de sa faute_ ! Criai-je en me relevant brusquement.

_Certes. Mais c'était sa fille unique, Lily. Sa colère est compréhensible, fit-il d'un ton apaisant qui m'énerva encore plus.

_Non ! Elle n'est pas compréhensible ! Il les protégeait, il ne voulait pas que…Il n'avait pas à être exclu il ne…

J'inspirai avec difficulté alors qu'une crise d'angoisse violente ravageait mon corps. Le vampire m'attrapa fermement alors que je vacillais, me faisant m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je constatais alors qu'il avait une force impressionnante malgré son apparence chétive.

_Cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps, Lily. Il ne sert à rien de vous rendre malade pour ça, c'est terminé.

Je me calmai peu à peu en analysant le sentiment coupable qui s'emparait de moi : Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Ce qui était ridicule en sachant que je n'étais même pas née à cette époque.

_Voilà pourquoi il veut se venger des Volturis, concluais-je alors qu'Isidore passait une main réconfortante sur mon dos.

_Après cette affaire Arthur s'est énormément renseigné sur les Volturis tout en laissant courir le bruit qu'il avait quitté les Sorcières de son propre chef. Les Anciennes qui avaient une dent contre les vampires n'allaient pas confirmer ou réprouver cette rumeur. Ainsi les Volturis n'ont jamais eut vent d'une hypothétique vengeance venant de sa part. La garde morte, ils ne pouvaient que supposer une bataille entre les vampires et les Sorcières comme il y en a tant. Ils pensent même qu'Arthur avait quitté le groupe bien avant cette attaque…

_Ce qui innocentait Arthur.

_Précisément…Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout. La suite vous en avez entendu parlé. Il a formé l'organisation et a recruté des membres.

_Son unique désir, durant toutes ces années, était la vengeance ? Demandai-je, légèrement décontenancée.

_Vous savez, Lily, Arthur est un personnage tenace. Il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque les Volturis et leurs semblables seront définitivement éliminés. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et les sacrifices demandés. Ce n'est pas pour être pardonné d'une quelconque manière, il a juste donné un sens à sa non-vie : C'est son unique chemin, _son but ultime_. Il ne cherche pas à savoir si c'est bon ou bien mauvais, il s'est fixé cet idéal et il va s'y tenir même si sa perte en est le résultat final…

_Ne dites pas ça, suppliai-je en frissonnant.

_C'est pourtant ce qui est vrai. Les Volturis, en autorisant Bronach à agir comme elle l'a fait et en envoyant la garde le chercher, ont indirectement contribués au malheur d'Arthur.

_Comment est perçu Arthur dans le monde ? Est-il craint ? Questionnai-je en voulant détourner la conversation et en voulant satisfaire ma curiosité insatiable à l'égard du vampire Irlandais.

_Arthur est énormément craint. De part ses pouvoirs et de part son côté énigmatique, me confia Isidore avec un ton très sérieux.

_C'est à dire ?

_Arthur prend bien soin de ne pas se prononcer en public. Personne ne sait ce qu'il pense des évènements. Mis à part les membres de l'organisation, aucun vampire ne peut affirmer si Arthur est pour ou contre les Volturis. Contrairement à certains vampires idiots qui clament haut et fort leurs avis, lui reste mystérieux et ambiguë, ce qui l'avantage considérablement.

_On a peur de lui car on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, réalisai-je.

C'était malin. C'était Arthur tout craché, en somme.

_Oui. Il reste imprévisible et donc très dangereux puisqu'il tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. Il n'a pas de clan et pourtant il domine l'Irlande et la France à lui tout seul. Les Volturis ne peuvent pas prononcer ouvertement leur hostilité à son égard, puisqu'il n'a rien fait de répréhensible. Déjà que l'équilibre de leur règne est devenu précaire, s'ils osent s'en prendre à Arthur, si admiré par la communauté, ce serait un suicide pour leur gouvernement.

_Ils doivent se douter qu'il manigance un mauvais coup, non ? Demandai-je, inquiète malgré moi.

_Pas vraiment. O'brian ne donne pas l'impression de se soucier de la politique. A vrai dire il reste toujours très détaché les rares fois ou il daigne se montrer en public. Il passe pour un associable sadique et maussade alors qu'en réalité il analyse chaque situation, chaque vampire. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas le voir à l'œuvre lors des soirées vampiriques. C'est un maître qui excelle dans l'art de la manipulation. Malgré mon âge ce petit arrive toujours à m'impressionner.

Il se mit à rire, plongé dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'un sourire paternel se figeait sur ses fines lèvres blanchies.

_Il a de l'influence, quoi.

_Oui et c'est justement ça qui agace prodigieusement Aro. Lui qui se montre si agréable n'obtient que la moitié de ce que Arthur pourrait avoir en restant froid.

_Il doit guetter la moindre erreur venant d'Arthur, chuchotai-je.

_Ce qui m'amène à cette visite, déclara fermement Isidore en plantant ses yeux dorés devenus trop sérieux dans mon regard troublé.

_Vous ne m'avez pas racontez tout ça pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je veux que vous vous éloigniez de lui.

Ce fut clair et net. Pourtant cette phrase m'ébranla plus qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire.

_Je ne peux pas. Je dois négocier avec les Sorcières pour l'organisation, balbutiai-je avec précipitation.

Même à mes propres oreilles l'excuse minable sonna horriblement faux.

_Je sais. Et je ne vous demande pas d'abandonner l'organisation, loin de là. Cependant il vaudrait mieux que vous vous contentiez d'un contact strictement professionnel avec lui. Après l'échec ou la réussite de votre mission, ce sera le moment de vous éloigner pour de bon.

_Mais pourquoi…, soufflai-je perturbée : J'espérais vivement qu'Isidore ne me faisait pas de menace car je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'Arthur. Pas après avoir appris tout ça, pas après avoir accepté que le surnaturel prenne une place considérable dans ma vie si pitoyable.

_Vous n'avez pas comprit ? C'est pour votre bien. Arthur ne _peut pas _s'attacher aux gens. Il est persuadé qu'il porte malheur, il ne le fait pas consciemment mais il brise les liens affectifs qu'il juge trop fort pour lui. Il vous laissera approcher, c'est certain, mais au moment même ou vous croyez avoir une quelconque relation spéciale avec lui, il vous tournera le dos en vous abandonnant. Il ne tolère pas l'affection que les gens lui porte, il ne supporte pas la stabilité. Il ne s'autorisera jamais à être heureux. L'organisation vous donne l'impression d'une famille mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tous les membres sont attachés à O'brian…Pourtant je peux vous certifier que le jour ou Arthur aura atteint son but, il s'en ira sans jeter un regard en arrière. Je le connais par cœur, je sais qu'il le fera. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre d'âme brisée par sa faute. Des centaines d'humaines ont dépéries à cause de ses abandons. Il ne s'en est jamais soucié…

_Et alors ? Coupai-je. C'est de leur faute, à ces filles. Quelle idée de se laisser dépérir pour lui ! Arthur n'a pas besoin d'une gamine immature qui se suicide dès qu'il a le dos tourné ! Arthur a besoin d'une femme, d'une vraie femme qui part à sa recherche pour lui botter le cul dès qu'il ose prétendre la quitter ! Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas s'attacher, c'est juste que personne ne se bat jamais _pour_ lui. L'organisation est d'accord avec ses idéaux, oui. Mais je peux vous assurer que les vampires étant dans ce groupe uniquement pour lui et lui seul sont rares. Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Arthur voulait être retenu ? Qu'une personne s'accroche à lui au point de l'étouffer, ignorant ses menaces ? Regardez-le plongé dans sa solitude, c'est normal tout ça. Vous le craigniez tous ! Ne niez pas, sifflai-je brusquement alors qu'il allait me couper, imaginez à quel point il s'est enfermé dans sa puissance ! Peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça : Qu'on brise sa grandeur et qu'on ignore ses menaces. Ce vampire a besoin qu'on se batte pour lui, il a besoin de comprendre qu'il en vaut la peine ! Je sais tout ça parce que…Parce que j'aimerais qu'on le fasse pour moi si j'étais à sa place. J'aimerais qu'on me délivre ! Alors gardez vos précieux conseils qui m'encouragent à être faible. Je ne serais pas faible et j'irais lui fracasser la gueule, vampire ou pas, s'il ose s'éloigner de moi ! Je m'accrocherais à lui comme une sangsue, je le suivrais à la trace et le harcèlerais de toutes les manières possibles !

Je reprenais mon souffle avec difficulté, les joues cramoisie alors qu'une chaleur se propageait dans mon corps. La colère avait réveillé mes muscles endormis et ma peau engourdie. Je ne pouvais pas croire à de telles idioties ! Comment être si aveugle à propos d'Arthur alors qu'il le connaissait depuis des siècles ?

Isidore me fixait, impassible, puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Il s'appuya contre le banc, croisant de nouveaux ses mains si frêles contre son torse.

_J'aurais essayé, dit-il simplement en gardant ses yeux clos.

_Comment ça ? Clamai-je, furieuse et lasse de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

_Je ne vois pas le futur. Mais j'ai un don qui consiste à ressentir les situations qui vont arriver. Ce sont des pressentiments. J'ai essayé de vous détourner d'Arthur parce que j'espérais que votre attachement n'était pas assez puissant, comme je le craignais. J'ai eu tort. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, mademoiselle.

Une peur sournoise commença à pulser dans mon cœur.

_Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? Demandai-je, tendue.

_Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, je ne peux pas voir le futur. Ainsi il est inutile de me demander ce qu'il va vous arriver avec certitude. Je sens cependant qu'une souffrance implacable vous accompagnera si vous avez le malheur de suivre Arthur dans sa quête.

Je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains, littéralement vidée par cet échange.

_Ne soyez pas si anéantie.

_Vous en avez de bonne ! Ricanai-je en me retenant de fondre en larme.

_Vous allez souffrir, c'est une certitude. Mais la souffrance n'empêche pas une bonne fin.

_Désolé mais j'ai passé l'âge de croire encore aux happy ending, soufflai-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

_Je peux être honnête avec vous, puisque vous semblez décidée à accompagner Arthur et que je ne peux plus vous influencer ?

_Allez-y, au point ou j'en suis, plus rien ne peut m'enfoncer d'avantage…

_La situation d'Arthur sera meilleure si vous restez à ses côtés.

_Il reste toujours une raison de se battre._

_Et j'étais persuadé qu'Arthur était une raison plus que suffisante._

_Alors je vais rester pour lui, déclarai-je en relevant la tête, déterminée.

_Vous êtes courageuse.

_Non. Je suis cinglé…Mais il paraît qu'on s'y habitue, maugréai-je en me relevant, prenant bien soin de m'étirer.

Un silence beaucoup moins tendu glissa entre nous. Je me retournai vers lui en saisissant mon sac, gêné.

_Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain chaud si je ne veux pas mourir de froid…Merci pour cette discussion. Je ne peux pas vous cacher que ça m'a profondément bouleversée mais…J'en avais besoin pour avancer dans cette histoire.

_Je le sais. Et, un dernier conseil petite : Ne parle pas de notre entrevue à Arthur. Cela pourrait être plus néfaste qu'autre chose…

Je hochai la tête en hésitant à le laisser. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir digérer tranquillement toutes ces informations, mais j'avais peur d'oublier quelque chose, sachant pertinemment qu'il était une source d'information que je n'allais pas retrouver avant un long moment. Faisant confiance à mon esprit qui m'intimait de partir, puisqu'il n'allait plus pouvoir supporter toutes ces révélations bien longtemps, je me détournais lentement lorsque le vieux vampire m'interpella :

_Lily ?

_Oui ? Répondis-je sans me retourner, guettant ses mots.

_Vous êtes réellement quelqu'un de bien. N'en doutez pas.

_C'est sympa mais je…Ricanai-je en regardant à nouveaux l'abri de bus pour découvrir qu'Isidore avait disparu.

_Génial. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir faire ça, marmonnai-je en me retrouvant une nouvelle fois seule dans la rue.

Il était grand temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Quelque chose clochait. Je fermai la porte avec délicatesse en observant médusée le carrelage blanc brillant comme il n'avait jamais brillé après que je l'ai nettoyé. Sans parler des murs du hall d'entrée que j'avais laissé plein de poussière et qui étaient à présent d'un bleu sombre qu'on peinait à voir habituellement. Et l'odeur de propreté qui régnait dans le couloir ne me trompait plus : Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage à ma place. Et il l'avait foutrement bien fait !

_Papa ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine, sachant qu'il ne devait pas rentrer avant trois bonnes heures.

_Mauvaise réponse, fit une voix enjouée que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Je me précipitai dans le salon et lâchai mon sac, sous le choc.

Rita et Huan étaient tranquillement installés dans le large canapé en cuir, face à la télé. Hugo avait enfin daigné quitter son poignard et restait dans un coin du salon, main dans les poches, semblant mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. Les deux jumeaux japonais regardaient les livres de mon père, bien rangés dans la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce, et se disputaient dans leur langue en ignorant totalement mon entrée.

_Euh…,murmurai-je alors qu'une alarme se déclenchait dans ma tête.

Il n'y avait pas Arthur et Adam. Les seuls éléments qui pouvaient potentiellement me protéger en cas de problème. Le fait de me retrouver _seule _en face des vampires les plus puissants du monde entier me faisait légèrement flipper. Pour rester polie.

_T'as intérêt à la jouer fine, ma belle._

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandai-je d'un ton faussement détaché alors que Maho et Ryù s'arrêtaient dans leur embrouille enflammée afin de poser leurs regards rubis sur moi.

_On a fait le ménage, répondit simplement Rita avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

_Oui, je l'avais remarqué. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs mais… Vous n'êtes pas censés interférer dans ma vie. On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble car ça pourrait compromettre ma future mission.

_Si on a tout nettoyé c'est justement pour éviter que les Sorcières ne s'introduisent dans ton antre. On a repéré tes empruntes et celles de ton père, ainsi, chaque nouvelle trace autre que les tiennes et celles de ton entourage nous apparaîtra directement. Si les Sorcières sont intriguées par toi, elles ne se gêneront pas pour fouiller. Il faut donc guetter ces signes avant coureur qui pourront nous permettre de te protéger. Et nous avons contrôlé le périmètre depuis une bonne heure, personne de suspect ne traîne dans les environs. On s'en doutait déjà car ce temps ne permet pas aux espions d'être discrets : Il serait étrange qu'une femme reste aux alentours alors qu'il pleut, énonça calmement Hugo en vrillant ses yeux transperçant sur moi.

_Il est doué pour fournir de bons arguments, pas vrai ?_

_Ta gueule._

_Ah…Oui. Je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. C'est tellement évident, ironisai-je en sentant la fatigue m'envahir. La journée avait été très longue, forte en émotion et je sentais que mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau.

Les vampires restèrent silencieux et immobiles, me rendant encore plus fébrile sous leurs regards perspicaces.

_Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je, ne voulant pas paraître ingrate alors qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour mon bien. Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis leurs mines franchement étonnées que je compris ma grosse bourde. Oh merde ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pardon, mais quelle conne alors ! Bien évidemment que vous ne voulez pas boire. Enfin si, justement, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas malin de dire ce que j'ai dis. Euh…vous me comprenez ?

_Oui, parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Rita en tentant de camoufler son rire pendant que les Japonais se foutaient de moi sans retenue. Huan me fixait avec une certaine indulgence tandis qu'Hugo affichait un sourire goguenard.

_Et la palme de l'abrutie finie revient à…LILY CONSTANCE._

_Ouais…Bon je vais prendre un bain…Faites comme chez-vous, dis-je avec précipitation avant de foncer à l'étage pour ne pas me frapper la tête contre les murs devant eux.

* * *

_Mais quelle conne, grognai-je en me délectant de l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps meurtri : Même mes pieds portaient encore les marques de ma course poursuite sur le goudron. Et dire que deux semaines auparavant j'avais une vie _totalement_ normale. Je ne voulais pas penser aux révélations ou bien aux événements qui venaient de m'arriver. Je ne voulais que du vide dans ma tête. Je glissai prudemment ma tête sous l'eau, guettant éventuellement une crise de panique qui n'arriva pas. J'étais dans un état de transition bien étrange : La peur de l'inconnu me rongeait, le danger qui semblait évident me freinait considérablement. Cependant l'aventure m'aspirait toute entière. Jamais ma vie n'avait été si passionnante.

Je me mis en pyjama, dans un état second, ayant une folle envie de rejoindre mon lit pour m'endormir et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Je descendis pour préparer le repas dans la cuisine, tentant d'ignorer les discussions des vampires qui regardaient la télé dans MON salon.

_Tu veux de l'aide ? Fit une voix rauque alors que je manquai de hurler sous la surprise.

_Non, merci Hugo, répondis-je en essayant de me détendre malgré sa présence imposante.

Je décidai de faire des pâtes (pour changer) en sauce tomate, n'ayant pas envie de me prendre la tête avec la nourriture.

_Tu as l'air exténué, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret qui traînait autour de la table en plastique.

_Disons que la journée a été riche en émotion pour moi…Je sais que lorsque je me réveillerai demain, j'aurai du mal à croire que tout ceci s'est réellement passé...

_Tu aimerais revenir en arrière ?

_Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas, fis-je pensive tout en m'affairant.

_Je vais te poser une question indiscrète. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais…Arthur as dit que tu étais nazi…, déclarai-je en tentant de prendre un air dégagé. (Ce qui échoua lamentablement).

_Pour toi, le mot nazi est directement lié au mal, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec un visage impassible.

_Oui.

Et j'étais sincère.

_J'étais heureux, humain. Je vivais avec une femme aimante et une fille adorable. Un jour un homme, que tu peux appeler psychopathe dans ton langage, a assassiné mon enfant après l'avoir violée.

Je manquai de faire tomber les pâtes que je renversai dans l'eau bouillante.

_Appelle ça un manque de chance, à ta guise, mais cet homme était juif. Le fait de participer à leur massacre fut un moyen fort peu glorieux de me venger. Je le reconnais. Seulement es-tu capable de me dire qui est le plus mauvais dans l'histoire ?

_…Non, murmurai-je sans oser le regarder et regrettant d'avoir posé cette question.

_Alors essaye de ne pas juger sans avoir tous les éléments à ta disposition, à l'avenir.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir été maladroite.

_J'accepte tes excuses.

Je me retournai et contemplai son regard sérieux qui ne m'avait pas quitté.

_Est-ce que tu aurais le numéro de téléphone d'Arthur ? Demandai-je brusquement, me remémorant qu'il avait le mien mais que la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

_Oui, fit-il décontenancé par mon changement de conversation.

_Génial ! M'exclamai-je tout sourire. Tu peux me le passer ?

Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant, à ce moment, que cette soirée allait m'être agréable d'une quelconque manière. Et je doutais encore moins que le numéro d'Arthur allait me servir bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

* * *

J'appuyais fébrilement sur les touches, redoutant à l'avance ce qui allait se produire tandis que des éclats de voix résonnaient dans toute ma maison.

_Oui ?

_Salut…euh, c'est moi.

_Pas possible ! Je n'avais pas deviné, ironisa la voix sourde d'Arthur.

Super l'entrée en matière, vraiment.

_Euh, ouais. En fait si je t'appelle c'est que j'ai un léger problème… Ta garde est chez moi et…euh…

_Désolé. Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouffer le voisinage.

_Hein ? Attends une minute ! Ils peuvent faire _ça_ ? !

_Ce n'était pas la raison de ton appel ?

_Bah non.

_Oup's, lança-t-il avec un accent hypocrite très percevable qui m'horripila.

_Bon, soupirai-je en ignorant ses piques, en fait le problème c'est que j'ai provoqué tes potes là.

_Et tu es encore en vie ?

_Apparemment.

_Pff, ils sont vraiment bons à rien.

_Zen Lily, surtout reste zen._

_Comme ils restaient plantés dans mon salon sans parler et que ça m'agaçait je…

_Courage Lily, courage ma grande !_

_Je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient un peu trop… rigides.

__Rigide_ ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'utiliserais jamais un tel vocabulaire dans tes phrases, mon cœur.

_Bon, d'accord, je leur ai dis qu'ils avaient un balais dans le cul. T'es content ? !

Je pouvais voir son sourire moqueur comme s'il s'était trouvé à mes côtés.

_Très. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_Attends, ça vient. Je les ai défiés de s'éclater comme des humains normaux… Alors je leur ai allumé la playstation 2 dans mon salon…

_Hum hum.

_Et je ne sais pas ce qui craint le plus : Le fait que je sois totalement détendue alors que j'ai les vampires les plus dangereux au monde dans mon salon… Ou bien le fait que ces même vampires soient entrain de jouer à Crash Bandicoot depuis plus d'une heure.

_Tu peux mettre ces deux faits à égalité si tu n'arrives pas à les départager.

_Certes oui. C'est une bonne idée.

_N'est-il pas ?

_Je haïssais ce vampire._

_Arthur !

_Lily.

_Mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer ! Imagine la gueule qu'il va tirer lorsqu'il se rendra compte que cinq vampires se trouvent dans le salon.

_Une sale gueule, je suppose, fit la voix veloutée d'Arthur à mon oreille.

_Putain de merde ! Hurlai-je en faisant un bond considérable.

Il me dominait de toute sa taille, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient redevenus rouges et mon cœur fit une embardé lorsque son odeur rassurante s'infiltra dans mes narines.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grinçai-je en m'éloignant vivement de lui.

_Tu voulais que je rappelle mes troupes à l'ordre, non ? Eh bien me voici.

_Oui. Non ! Enfin, c'était rapide…, balbutiai-je en rougissant sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

_Je suis rapide.

_Ouais.

_Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il, moqueur, en approchant son visage d'une perfection outrageante du mien.

Mon souffle se coupa et la discussion que j'avais eue avec Isidore revint traîner dans mes pensées. Il était difficile de comprendre que c'était ce même Arthur si sûr de lui qui avait massacré sa propre famille.

_Oui. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Ses yeux rubis me sondèrent, très sérieux, et je sus qu'il ne me croyait pas. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'Arthur n'était pas n'importe quel protagoniste à qui on pouvait faire gober n'importe quoi.

Une dispute éclata dans le salon, nous sortant de notre duel de regard. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'altercation apparente pour découvrir Maho menaçant Hugo qui ne lâchait plus la manette depuis un quart d'heure.

_C'est mon tour ! Grinçai-t-elle en s'approchant de l'allemand qui cachait l'objet convoité derrière lui.

_Tu as déjà perdu à ce niveau.

_Parce que tu me déconcentrais !

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es nulle !

J'étais entrain d'halluciner. Les deux vampires dont je me méfiais le plus se querellaient comme…Comme je le ferais avec Elena ou bien Vincent. C'était tout bonnement stupéfiant, jouissif et effrayant.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda calmement (d'un calme qui précède la tempête) Arthur, les yeux brillant d'une colère mal contenue.

Si voir des vampires se chamailler comme des gosses était une chose drôle, voir le visage honteux de ces même vampires était juste hilarant.

_Je croyais pourtant…

Arthur se coupa brusquement dans sa phrase, jetant un regard acéré vers la porte d'entrée.

_Merde, siffla-t-il, voilà ou nous en sommes avec vos conneries !

Je tendis l'oreille et le son d'une portière claquant dans l'allée manqua de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque : Mon père était rentré.

_Ca allait être très comique sur ce coup là._

_

* * *

_

**Fin du chapitre 15.**

* * *

Arthur : …

Kimy : Quoi ?

Arthur : Sympa.

Kimy : Mais quoi ? !

Adam : …

Kimy : Quoi encore ? !

Adam : Sympa.

Kimy : Je suis perdue !

Lily : Je fais la traductrice. Arthur t'en veut d'avoir été si cruelle pour son passé…

Kimy : Mais…

Lily : Et Adam t'en veut parce qu'on ne l'a même pas vu dans ce chapitre.

Kimy boudant aussi : Et toi, des choses à me reprocher ?

Lily : Non, pas trop. Par contre je vais t'en vouloir pour le chapitre 16 à cause des situations honteuses dans lesquelles tu me mettras.

Kimy : A force d'avoir tant de remontrance je vais finir par ne plus écrire !

Arthur : Mais regarde comme tu es méchante ! C'est horrible ! Tu me fais passer pour un monstre !

Kimy : Non. Enfin un peu. Mais on t'aime quand même.

Arthur : Non, personne ne m'aime !

Kimy : Mais si !

Arthur : Non, c'est faux ! Je suis sûr qu'on me déteste ! Je me casse, tien !

Kimy : I'M FREEEE.

Lily : Il nous fait sa petite crise existentielle ! C'est mignooonn !

Mis à part les caprices de mes personnages à la con, quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? =)

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green qui vous pose deux questions :**

**Si vous deviez interviewer un perso de ma fiction, ça serait qui ?**

**Et quelle question lui poseriez-vous ?**


	19. Chapitre 16

**Hello mes loulous et louloutes ! **

**PARDON ! J'ai mis une éternité à produire la suite, je le sais. Et je m'en excuse ! **

**J'avais de bonnes raisons, cependant : J'ai déménagé. De la maison dans laquelle je vivais depuis mes 2 ans et j'en ai aujourd'hui 19. Certes ma nouvelle maison est belle mais… L'autre me manque tout de même. Enfin… Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ininteressante. C'était juste pour vous dire que je n'avais plus internet, plus de bureau ni rien. Donc c'était assez chaud pour écrire HAHA.**

**Merci pour tout vos messages ! 1100 commentaires pour une dizaine de chapitre, c'est surprenant ! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas ! Eh dire qu'au départ j'avais créé cette histoire pour rire. Eh bien ! Merci énormément à chacun d'entre vous d'accepter de suivre mes personnages dans cette aventure complètement loufoque.**

**Merci Edhelin pour le 1000ème message ! Je t'aime, tu sais ?**

**Et Zod'a, je ne t'oublie pas, merci pour le 1100ème !**

**Merci à chacun d'entre vous d'être là pour m'encourager !**

**Merci aux filles (Co To, Zod'a, Eve etc…) d'être devenues une part de ma vie, merci facebook quoi ! Haha.**

**Parce qu'il y a un an de ça je ne pensais pas, grâce au biais du net, rencontrer des personnes aussi adorables que vous. Je sais, je pars dans un sentimentalisme foireux, mais il est quatre heure du matin !**

**D'ailleurs j'ai (ENCORE) coupé ce chapitre. Et oui.**

**Parce que je devais le finir maintenant, j'ai déjà écris la plupart du prochain, et je devais tout relier ce soir. Mais bien sûr j'oublie qu'écrire ça ne se fait pas en cinq minute. Donc me voilà prise par le temps. Car demain j'ai une soirée et me coucher à 7h du matin ne m'aidera pas à être en forme. Mais comme j'ai promis que je publierais cette semaine, je tiens ma promesse et vous propose ce chapitre un peu court. Mais chapitre tout de même pour ne pas vous faire trop languir et pour démentir les rumeurs disant qu'Arthur m'a tué. C'est faux, il m'aime trop pour ça.**

**Arthur : La bonne blague !**

**Kimy : La ferme !**

**D'ailleurs je tiens à vous informer que je vais bientôt créer un site. Par le biais duquel je vous donnerais constamment de mes nouvelles, pour rassurer ceux qui pensent que j'abandonne tout. J'indiquerais l'état d'avancement de mes chapitres, et je raconterais ma vie aussi HAHA. Juste pour vous embêter ! Comme ça vous pourrez me poser des questions sur l'histoire et sur tout ce que vous voulez.**

**Pour les questions posées, je vais y aller doucement parce que comme ça fait longtemps, j'en ai énormément héhé. Je ne répondrais pas à toutes parce que je me suis rendue compte que si je répondais à toutes les questions il n'y aurait plus de mystère dans l'histoire xD**

**Arthur : Logique.**

**Donc je vous répondrais dans les jours prochains =)**

**Justes les plus capitales pour la continuité de l'histoire :**

**PrincessEthya :**

**Excellente histoire que je suis depuis un moment mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas temps que l'histoire entre Arthur et Lily ne devienne pas plus physique ? Parce que le côté patient d'Arthur ne colle pas vraiment au reste de sa personnalité, je trouve.**

**Alors déjà, ravie que mon histoire te plaise =). Ensuite hum… Comment dire ? **

**Arthur : J'ai une personnalité éclatée en mille morceaux ?**

**Ouais, voilà. J'adore quand vous essayez toutes de comprendre le fonctionnement d'Arthur. Parce qu'il n'en a pas : même moi sa créatrice je ne peux pas prévoir ses réactions. C'est juste sur le moment ou je sais comment il doit réagir. C'est plus le personnage qui me guide que moi. Donc ce n'est pas que son côté patient ne colle pas au reste de sa personnalité, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas de personnalité normale. Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre xD. Et le côté physique se fera en temps et en heure, je ne vais pas presser mes personnages et leurs tourments incessants. Leurs caractères instables leurs jouent des tours. Un coup l'un veut, l'autre non. Donc patience héhé !**

**J'en avais d'autres en tête mais je commence à fatiguer ! Donc je vous répondrais certainement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !**

**J'ai pas pu tout corriger, donc ne grincer pas trop les dents devant les fautes, hein !**

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues !**

**Bravo aux anciennes pour rendre mes reviews toutes aussi barrées les une que les autres !**

**Et merci aux deux hommes qui suivent mon histoire j'ai nommé Sam et Kilian ! Je suis émue que mon histoire foireuse plaise aux mecs ! **

**Bon… J'arrête de vous saouler… Et de combler la petitesse du chapitre par mes blablatages incessants HAHA. Oh et… Ecoutez la musique de Muse, et aller lire les paroles. J'imagine très bien Lily dire ça à Arthur.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

**CAUSES PERDUES**

* * *

_**You may be a sinner**_

_**But your innocence is mine**_

_Tu es peut-être un pécheur_

_Mais ton innocence est mienne_

**Muse- Undisclosed Desires.**

* * *

« Voir un vampire disparaître à grande vitesse, c'était stupéfiant. Voir six vampires le faire en même temps, ça foutait le vertige » Fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa mon esprit au moment ou mon père tournait la poignet de la porte dans un bruit grinçant. Enfin, j'espérais aussi que mes chers meurtriers favoris avaient eu la chance de pouvoir s'échapper par n'importe quelle fenêtre de ma maison. Mais ça révélait plus de la prière (genre « s'il vous plait petit Jésus ») que de la pensée cohérente.

_T'as fait le ménage ? Maugréa mon père d'un ton bourru alors qu'il posait son manteau dans le hall. Du moins ce fut ce que je supposais en entendant ce bruit de fermeture éclair.

_Bonsoir à toi aussi, c'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué, soufflai-je avant de répondre à haute voix : Oui, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de te faire une surprise.

_Bien ! Au moins tu te seras occupée intelligemment ce week-end. Au lieu d'aller à tes soirées de jeunes cons.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour éviter de lui lancer une réplique comportant les mots « ménage » « pas une action qui nécessitait de l'intelligence » et « macho ». Et je m'abstins également de lui conter mon escapade chez Léo samedi soir.

_Comment va tatie ? Lui demandai-je, souhaitant couper court aux hostilités tout en le regardant inspecter d'un œil critique la console de jeu allumée. Sa peau claire était rougie par le froid et ses cheveux sombre striés de mèches blanches partaient dans tous les sens.

_Très bien. Tu lui manques, tu devrais passer la voir de temps à autre, me répondit-il en plaçant ses deux grands bras sur son torse.

_Je sais… J'irais bientôt.

_Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

_Oui, mais je suis souvent occupée.

_A sortir avec tes idiots d'amis ?

_Précisément, sifflai-je, amère. Excuse-moi d'être une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui aime sortir avec des jeunes de son âge.

_Ne sois pas insolente !

_Je ne dis que la vérité !

Je passai vivement une main dans mes cheveux en reprenant mon souffle. Que ce genre de scène ne m'avait pas manqué ! Une idée sournoise vint s'insinuer dans mon esprit : Et si les vampires étaient encore présents autour de la maison ? Et s'ils assistaient à cet échange ? Interviendraient-ils si mon père décidait de lever la main sur moi ? Les yeux sombres d'Arthur et son rictus diabolique dansèrent un instant devant mes yeux. Je devais calmer l'ambiance immédiatement.

_Ce n'est pas une manière de… Commença à tonner mon père avant que je ne le coupe.

_J'ai préparé à manger, tu dois être affamé ! Lançai-je précipitamment avec un sourire qui devait fort ressembler à une grimace. J'ignorai délibérément l'air soupçonneux de mon père en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda-t-il en me suivant de son pas lourd.

_Des pâtes en sauce tomate.

_Tu t'es décarcassée, dis-moi, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que sa remarque sarcastique parvienne à mes oreilles.

_Le ménage ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps, déclarai-je d'un ton que je voulais poli en remerciant mentalement l'élite de me fournir une excuse qui puisse rabattre le caquet de mon cher géniteur.

_Bien sûr, approuva-t-il faussement d'un ton mielleux en s'installant sur la petite table alors que je m'évertuais de faire réchauffer le dîner. Et la table va se dresser d'elle-même ?

Je me brûlai avec la casserole devant son comportement odieux. Je soupirai en retenant un rire froid : Ce n'était pas comme si je n'y étais pas habituée. Seulement, cette fois, j'allais mettre mon tempérament de feu en sourdine. Rien ne me garantissait qu'Arthur était là et qu'il allait s'en mêler si mon père devenait violent. Cependant si le contraire s'avérait vrai, la soirée pouvait vite très mal tourner. Et malgré le dégoût que m'inspirait mon père, le voir perdre la tête de la même manière que le vampire Jason pouvait me traumatiser à vie. Eventuellement.

Ce fut donc en grinçant des dents que je m'approchai du grand placard blanc de la cuisine contenant tous les ustensiles capables de dresser une table digne de ce nom, comme l'attendait mon père.

_OH PUTAIN ! Hurlai-je brusquement en manquant de m'étrangler lorsque je constatai qu'Hugo Freiszmuth se tenait accroupi dans le bas du placard, la partie la plus large et dégagée du meuble, coincé entre des petites brosses et des produits vaisselles que je stockai là.

_Mauvaise nouvelle : Mes vampires adorés n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'enfuir par la fenêtre._

_Bonne nouvelle : Mon père ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur du placard de là où il se trouvait, ne voyant que le battant sur lequel je m'étais accroché pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol. De rire ou de peur, au choix._

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda mon père tellement surprit qu'il en oublia d'adopter ses expressions désagréables habituelles.

_Euh…, fut la seule réponse que je parvins à donner tandis que les yeux carmin profonds du géant restaient soudés aux miens, me paralysant totalement. Même dans une position fort ridicule ce vampire parvenait à me filer des frissons.

_Lily ? Continua mon père en amorçant un geste vif pour se lever.

Mais réagis, idiote !

_C'EST RIEN ! Je viens juste de réaliser que…

_Que ?

_Que je…

_Que tu ?

_Que je n'avais pas fais la poussière dans le placard ! Lançai-je précipitamment, provoquant un haussement de sourcil franchement comique de la part du vampire.

_Bravo, c'était foudroyant d'intelligence. T'as un cerveau supérieur à la moyenne, tu le sais ?_

_Ta gueule._

_Depuis quand passes-tu le chiffon dans les placards ? Questionna mon père en se rasseyant, plutôt incrédule, pendant que je restais toujours immobile face à l'allemand.

_Mais je _devrais_ le faire ! M'enflammai-je soudainement. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de microbes qui traînent dans la poussière !

_Et alors ?

_Et alors ? _ET ALORS_ ? ! M'écriai-je en me tournant brusquement vers mon père dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés au possible. Il y a des fourchettes, des couteaux, des assiettes et des verres dans ce placard ! Et avec quoi mange-t-on ? Hein ? ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on peut avaler ! C'est une honte d'avoir oublié le placard, vraiment ! Je me déçois ! Continuai-je avec ferveur, stupéfaite d'arriver à trouver une excuse potable et de la défendre si bien. Être actrice ne m'avait jamais effleuré, mais j'allais y songer avec sérieux.

_Eh bien je préfère crever à cause d'un virus plutôt que de mourir de faim. Ce qui est entrain de se produire avec une idiote comme toi ! Tu vas me servir oui ou merde ? ! Grinça brusquement mon père, quittant sa surprise, en tapant du poing sur la table ce qui la fit tanguer dangereusement.

Une colère sourde gonfla en moi et j'attrapai les couverts et le verre avec des gestes mal habiles avant de finir par prendre l'assiette que me tendait Hugo, toujours aussi imperturbable. Je le remerciai et l'enfermai à nouveau, espérant qu'il reste aussi sage et silencieux que durant les minutes précédentes. Je dressai la table dans un silence pesant et ce ne fut qu'après lui avoir servit une bonne portion de pâtes que je réalisais que mon père me fixait avec une stupeur renouvelée.

_Quoi, encore ? Grognai-je, mon calme apparent commençant à se fissurer.

_Depuis quand dis-tu merci à un placard ?

_…

Je n'avais pas remercié Hugo à voix haute, si ? Je n'avais pas été stupide à ce point ? !

_Devine !_

_Je suis fatiguée, le ménage m'a épuisée, déclarai-je le plus dignement possible en m'affalant sur le deuxième tabouret de la cuisine.

_Vraiment ? Fut le seul commentaire sceptique de mon père alors qu'il attaquait sa première bouchée.

Une puissante vague de sommeil me submergeait mais je me forçai à rester jusqu'au bout avec mon père, supportant avec peine ses réflexions, en me languissant qu'il aille se coucher. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans une maison truffée de vampire. Les dérapages étaient courant avec eux, j'en avais eu quelques brefs aperçus.

* * *

_Merci ! Merci Seigneur ! M'écriai-je en entrant triomphalement dans ma chambre, juste après que mon père ait fermé la porte de la sienne.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident notable et encore moins de présence anormale comme celle d'Hugo. A y réfléchir, peut être était-il le seul à ne pas avoir eu le temps de sortir. J'inspirai avec délectation avant de me jeter sur mon lit, les bras en croix, en fermant mes yeux qui me brûlaient intensément. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis un corps massif se trémousser en dessous de mon lit et je me relevai subitement en retenant en cri, constatant que Huan était venu se cacher dans ma chambre. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa planque étroite et me fit un sourire rassurant alors que j'avais plaqué mes deux mains sur mon cœur, qui battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Car voir un vampire sortir de dessous votre lit, c'était _vraiment_ terrifiant.

_J'ai faillis faire une _attaque_ ! Sifflai-je en me relevant pour lui faire face. Vous êtes encore beaucoup à être caché ici ?

Ses beaux yeux bridés se plissèrent et il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire en coin tout en croisant ses bras musclés contre son torse tout aussi musclé.

_Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire croire que vous êtes tous restés dans la maison, si ? Repris-je en tentant de contrôler l'hystérie qui pointait dans ma voix.

Il inspira fortement avant de soupirer de manière exagérée tout en haussant ses fins sourcils. Il cligna des yeux lentement et je sentis des centaines de petits frissons parcourir mon échine.

_Laisse-moi deviner… Ils sont juste derrière moi, c'est ça ?

Il me fit signe de me retourner avec son menton, ce que je fis avec précipitation pour m'apercevoir que le reste des vampires se tenait à quelque centimètre de mon corps. Bien évidemment, c'était Arthur le plus proche. Bien évidemment, c'était Arthur qui m'exaspérait le plus avec son sourire goguenard. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra davantage, si c'était possible, et je reculai vivement pour mettre de l'espace entre eux et moi : Voir les vampires les plus redoutables au monde dans l'espace confiné de votre chambre avec pour seule lumière une petite lampe de chevet, ça pouvait légèrement faire penser à un film d'horreur.

_Je vais faire une attaque, répétai-je en riant de manière crispée. Je ne vais pas me faire tuer par un vampire, ni par un loup-garou et encore moins par une sorcière, non. Je vais faire une putain d'attaque !

_Au moins ça ne sera pas douloureux, déclara Ryù d'un ton pince sans rire qui me fit tressaillir tandis qu'ils se dispersaient tous dans MA chambre.

_Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partis ? Demandai-je brusquement en piquant mon soutien-gorge bleu des mains d'Arthur qui s'amusait à fouiller dans l'une de mes deux armoires.

_Parce qu'on a beau être très rapide, cela n'empêche pas tes volets de grincer lorsqu'on les ouvre, répondit Rita en saisissant mon sous-vêtement que je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher sous le haut de mon pyjama. Pas mal, mais je connais une forme qui mettrait mieux ta poitrine en valeur, rajouta-t-elle d'un œil critique en l'étirant devant elle.

_Vraiment ? Fis-je en serrant les dents alors qu'une vive chaleur prenait place sur mes deux joues.

Elle ne répondit pas mais me fit un sourire en coin, sous-entendant qu'elle avait saisi l'ironie dans ma voix. Je récupérai mon bien et le rangeai à sa place tout en fusillant Arthur du regard, ce qu'il ne remarqua même pas (ou l'ignora fort bien) puisqu'il étudiait attentivement un de mes livres, confortablement allongé sur MON lit.

_Bon, puisque tout risque de vous révéler à mon père est écarté, vous pouvez partir maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix que j'espérais très polie tout en étant ferme. Ce qui échoua lamentablement puisque cela ressemblait plus à une prière qu'autre chose.

Un grand silence accueillit ma phrase, entrecoupé par le froissement d'une page lorsque Arthur décida d'approfondir sa lecture. L'attention des autres vampires était sur moi, et Hugo tout comme Maho se montraient particulièrement insistants.

_ Garde rapprochée ne veut pas dire rester toute la nuit dans ma chambre, si ? Je vous promets de ne pas m'étouffer avec mes oreillers ! Plaisantai-je. Plaisanterie qui fut récompensée par des visages imperturbables qui me firent frissonner. Nous n'avions pas le même sens de l'humour, apparemment. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Seul son sourire narquois m'indiquait qu'il ne manquait rien de la scène et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me voir galérer. Il pouvait être d'une cruauté, parfois.

_Parfois ?_

_Souvent._

_Bien mieux._

Je soupirai alors, sachant que j'étais vaincue et qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas.

_Bon, d'accord vous pouvez continuer de jouer à la playstation ce soir…_MAIS_ ça sera dans le silence le plus complet ! Et je veux que vous soyez partis hors de chez moi bien avant que mon père se lève. Soit à sept heures du matin, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément et je n'eus qu'à cligner une seule fois des yeux pour qu'ils ne soient plus dans mon champ de vision. Tous sauf Arthur, bien évidemment.

_Tu les traumatises, l'agressai-je en allant fermer la porte à clé.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu rejètes toujours la faute sur moi lorsque tu as des problèmes ?

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui, mécontente qu'il ne lève pas le nez d'un de mes romans d'aventure.

_Parce qu'ils sont clairement frustrés ! Tu leur donnes des vacances au moins ? Je veux dire, leur seul passe-temps ça doit être de tuer et de…Tuer ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient froids et distants, clamai-je en agitant un doigt sous le nez d'Arthur pour attirer son attention.

_Des vacances, quand on a l'éternité et le sommeil inexistant, cela ne sert à rien, mon amour, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec en attrapant brusquement mon doigt, ce qui m'arracha un cri de surprise. Et tuer est dans notre nature, puisque nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang frais. Ils sont juste plus doués que les autres pour accomplir cette tâche, ou plutôt cette nécessité. Alors garde tes conseils si peu avisés pour toi, et tout se passera bien, conclu-t-il en m'attirant à lui pour plaquer brièvement mais intensément ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes.

Je restai un instant stupéfaite alors qu'il reprenait tranquillement sa lecture. Avec une envie de rire et de le gifler au creux du ventre, je me contentai de siffler un « abruti ! » tout en allant préparer mon sac de cours pour le lendemain.

_Tu disais ? Fit-il d'un ton doucereux mais néanmoins emplit de menace.

_Rien ! Rétorquai-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

_Il vaut mieux.

_Gnagnagna.

_Ta répartie diminue considérablement, amour.

_Ca vient peut-être du fait que j'ai passé deux jours épuisants, _chéri_.

Il explosa de rire avec une telle spontanéité (et « rire » et « spontanéité » n'étaient pas deux mots à mettre dans une même phrase si on voulait définir Arthur O'brian) que je manquai de me faire tomber le sac plein sur les pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? ! M'affolai-je.

_Tu viens de me donner un surnom, énonça-t-il soudain plus calme même si ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur taquine.

_Et ?

_Et c'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom.

Cela devait paraître vraiment stupide mais je demeurai sans voix durant de longues secondes. Arthur, depuis que nous avions commencé à rester ensemble, n'avait cesse de me donner des petits surnoms que je détestais. Enfin, j'exécrais la manière ironique et moqueuse qu'il avait de les dire. D'un autre côté, je les aimais. Parce que je savais que j'étais la seule qui bénéficiais de ces petites appellations. Il me mettait dans une catégorie à part, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cependant il ne m'était jamais, mais alors _jamais_, venu à l'esprit que je pouvais faire de même. D'une je n'aurais pas osé défier son autorité à ce point là (j'avais un sale caractère mais je n'étais pas folle) et de deux je ne pensais pas avoir le charme pour rendre ces surnoms autant sexy que sarcastiques dans ma bouche. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je pensais car je venais justement de prouver le contraire. Et j'étais encore en vie.

_C'est vrai…

Et j'avais foutrement envie de pousser ma chance plus loin.

_Que …? S'agaça-t-il vivement lorsque je lui arrachai le bouquin des mains et l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout de ma chambre.

_Il est tard, j'ai sommeil : Extinction des feux, ordonnai-je sérieusement en lui passant dessus pour éteindre ma lampe de chevet.

Ce fut avec un soupir satisfait que je m'enroulai dans ma couette pour pouvoir me coucher contre un Arthur totalement ébahit : Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une simple humaine ose lui donner des ordres. Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent avant de l'entendre murmurer un « infernale » dépité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, bien évidemment, de placer ses bras musclés autour de ma taille.

_Et je suis censé faire quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

Je soupirai dans son cou, agacée car vraiment fatiguée, avant de prendre appui sur son torse afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

_Tu es sûr que les vampires ne peuvent pas dormir ?

_Eh bien si tu considères que quatre siècles d'essais non concluants peuvent être assimilés à un oui, tu as ta réponse, fit-il cinglant.

Une idée germa peu à peu dans mon esprit et un sourire tendre vint naître sur mes lèvres.

_T'as pas dû bien essayer, affirmai-je.

_Pardon ?

_Ferme les yeux, lui ordonnai-je en glissant mes deux mains sur ses joues fraîches.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux et agacé.

_Fais-moi confiance, soupirai-je devant son entêtement.

Mon sourire augmenta lorsqu'il s'exécuta, faisant disparaître ses iris sang. Sa mâchoire était contractée, me montrant sa colère sous-jacente devant le ridicule de la situation. Mes petits doigts commencèrent à caresser doucement ses douces paupières et ses tempes, sa tension sembla alors disparaître. J'inspirai et murmurai doucement contre son sublime visage pâle qui semblait luire dans l'obscurité de ma chambre.

_Les vampires n'existent pas. Pas plus que les loups-garous ou bien les sorcières…

Je sentis ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et mes caresses se firent plus insistantes pour qu'il les ferme de nouveau.

_C'est un rêve, et tu dois le subir sans objection. On ne contrôle pas un rêve, alors dors, fis-je avec un sérieux qui me surprit moi-même. Il soupira mais se détendit, jouant le jeu, ce dont je lui en fus particulièrement reconnaissante.

_Le surnaturel n'a pas de place dans ce monde. Tu es humain et nous sommes nés à la même époque. Tu as vingt ans et moi dix-sept lors de notre première rencontre. Et, bien sûr, tu me déteste dès le premier instant car j'ai un caractère infernal. La réciproque est vraie.

Je sentis la peau de ses joues se tendre alors qu'il souriait narquoisement.

_Mais, même si je t'insupporte, tu es quand même attiré par moi. Parce que j'ai de la répartie et que je suis capable de soutenir une conversation avec toi sans rougir ou partir en courant devant tes sarcasmes. Et moi, même si je te trouve arrogant au possible, j'aime ton intelligence. Et puis il faut avouer que tu es terriblement mignon…

_Juste mignon ? Me coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque moqueuse alors que je rougissais doucement.

_La ferme. On n'interrompt pas un rêve.

_Je suis quand même plus que mignon, conclut-il avec une arrogance qui m'agaça et m'amusa.

_Soit, concédai-je en sentant venir la confrontation (ne jamais argumenter avec un Arthur O'brian entêté, règle n°1 du guide de survie « La vie avec un psychopathe »). Donc, nous nous tournons gentiment autour pendant quelque semaine puis une routine s'installe lentement entre nous, faisant qu'il devient extrêmement rare de nous apercevoir l'un sans l'autre dans le village. Chaque après midi nous nous rendons au bord du lac qui borde la commune. Des tas de chênes l'entourent et le son que produit le vent en se glissant dans leurs feuilles est féerique. On passe des journées entières à se balader, à se promener en barque tout en échangeant nos avis dans les nombreuses discussions qui peuplent notre quotidien. Tu es passionné et une âme d'aventurier se cache en toi, tu as envie de découvrir le monde. Je suis quelqu'un de peureux par nature, car le changement m'effraie terriblement s'il implique perdre l'équilibre dans lequel je me trouve. Mais tu me fais peu à peu changer d'avis. Parce que tu es sûr de toi, et que je me sens protégée avec toi. Tu aimes me faire découvrir des choses et j'adore t'écouter durant des heures.

Ce qui fut étrange, durant cet instant, c'était que je me plongeais moi-même dans ce rêve. Imaginant le village en Irlande, loin de cette civilisation bruyante et pleine de métaux. Je me gardais bien de lui décrire avec précision l'endroit où se déroulait le rêve, ne voulant pas éveiller ses soupçons : Les confessions d'Isidore pouvaient m'échapper à chaque instant et, malgré mon emportement, je me gardai bien de laisser filtrer les informations que j'avais acquises sur son passé.

_Les filles du village, voyant que le plus beau garçon de toute la région risque de leur échapper, se parent de leurs meilleurs atouts et se pavanent devant toi à chaque instant. Ce qui me rend terriblement jalouse sur le moment. Et lorsque j'ose t'en parler, tu te moques de moi, me disant que je suis idiote de croire que ces filles pourraient me remplacer d'une quelconque manière. Tu me taquines durant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes amis me déclare ouvertement sa flamme. Je refuse ses avances et tes moqueries cesseront immédiatement.

Je me hissai un peu plus sur son torse, ses bras ne lâchant pas ma taille, pour être plus proche de son visage que j'avais appris à aimer par-dessus tout en si peu de temps.

_Un beau jour, tu me demandes de préparer mes valises. Tu me dis qu'on doit partir, que le monde nous attend. Je suis terrifiée, mais je t'obéis. Je dis au revoir à ma mère et à mon père. Parce que je suis heureuse dans ce monde et que ma mère est toujours là. Elle me sourit, elle n'est pas inquiète de mon départ. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et que tout ira bien pour elle. Et je la crois. Lorsque je m'arrête devant chez toi, tu es entouré par ta famille…

Involontairement, ses bras se figèrent avec violence autour de moi et je m'interdisais fermement de flancher.

_J'ai une famille ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton devenu glacial. Mon appréhension augmenta, je craignais d'être allée trop loin et d'éveiller ses soupçons. Ma voix demeura ferme, néanmoins, lorsque je continuai :

_Oui. Une belle et grande famille. Bien sûr, ta famille m'adore totalement, c'est pour ça qu'elle te laisse partir : Elle sait que tu seras avec moi. Alors nous nous en allons, comme ça, en les laissant heureux derrière nous. Nous savons tout au fond de nous que c'est la dernière fois que nous les verrons, que nous ne reviendrons plus ici. Mais, étrangement, nous ne sommes pas tristes, au contraire. Il n'y a aucune peine à avoir parce que nous sommes ensemble. Et c'est suffisant.

L'étau de ses bras ne se desserra aucunement, mais sa prise changea, beaucoup moins agressive. Sa mâchoire encore contractée se détendit sous mes doigts cajoleurs.

_Le monde n'attend que nous et nous commençons alors à le découvrir. Au cours du chemin nous rencontrons plein de personnages fabuleux : Elena, Vincent, Adam, Valentin… Peu à peu ils se joignent à nous dans notre grand voyage. Il n'y a pas de malheur, aucun coup dur. Comme si la vie nous épargnait en nous réservant le meilleur. Nous sommes bien. Tout est parfait.

Ma gorge se noua soudainement sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer. J'imaginais cette vie sans peine et je regrettais un monde qui n'existait pas. Qui n'existerait jamais.

_Et un jour, des années et des années plus tard. Après que nous ayons bien vécu entourés de nos amis, de nos rencontres, nous nous retrouvons seuls face à un lac. Ce lac est entouré de chênes. Et la musique du vent n'a pas changé. Ce lieu nous rappelle notre village. On prend une barque et on se met à dériver sur l'eau, comme ça. Tu es allongé et je suis sur toi, le vent est doux et le soleil chauffe ton visage, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, fasciné par le calme qui habitait ses traits : J'aurai pu le croire endormi. Tu as chaud mais tu ne voudrais pas que je m'enlève. Alors tu te tais et tu savoures. Parce que tu es bien, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de souffrance. Tu fermes les yeux et tu vois toutes les personnes qui ont peuplé ton existence. Et tu te dis que, définitivement, tu es heureux.

Ma voix s'éteignit dans un murmure et je compris que c'était la vie que j'aurais souhaité pour lui. Pour nous. Tout ce que m'avait dit Isidore était bouleversant, injuste. Arthur méritait un peu de paix. Et j'espérais que ce rêve lui en avait donné. Même si ce n'était qu'une chimère. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rendre compte qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et que ses rubis luisants étaient rivés sur moi.

_Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

Mon sourire diminua de seconde en seconde lorsqu'il ne me répondit pas, son regard étrange toujours fixé sur moi. Je détaillai attentivement ses yeux et ils me parurent beaucoup moins sombres. Ce n'était certainement pas de la douceur que j'y lisais, mais de la…Gratitude ? Comme si c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui disait à quel point elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Une évidence me frappa alors de plein fouet : C'était ce jeune homme qui avait vécu tout ce que m'avait conté Isidore. Arthur n'était plus le mystérieux vampire glacial. C'était un homme avec un passé plus que lourd. Il était tangible, il n'était plus un nuage de fumé, insaisissable entre mes mains, non. Il demeurait là, supportant mon corps avec le sien, si puissant. Peu importait à quel point il pouvait être secret avec moi. Il était _avec moi_ et ce geste signifiait bien plus que n'importe quelle confession. J'entendis le mur de glace qui se trouvait entre nos deux âmes se fissurer. Rien n'était abattu, bien sûr, mais j'entrevis cette petite brèche, si fine et pourtant bien présente.

Arthur agrippa le haut de mon pyjama avec une telle délicatesse que je le sentis à peine. Son expression calme se muât en avertissement. Comme s'il me demandait de reculer, de m'en aller. De choisir la facilité : La fuite. Parce que si je m'entêtais, tout aller changer. En temps normal, j'aurais choisi la fuite. Les sentiments et toutes ces conneries n'étaient pas pour moi, j'étais une personne trop instable, trop fragile derrière tout ce masque d'ironie. Car s'attacher à une personne était une action à double tranchant. On se retrouvait vulnérable car sans masque. Donner son affection signifiait se mettre à découvert. Et ce n'était pas dans notre nature, ni à lui ni à moi. Deux lâches qui savaient ce que « mourir à petit feu » voulait dire. Deux lâches s'enfermant dans leurs puissantes armures de colère et qui blessaient trop souvent les autres pour ne pas être blessés à leur tour. « Frappe le premier » était notre slogan. Nous savions pertinemment comment briser la carapace de l'autre, quoiqu'on en dise. Car nous avions les mêmes, blindées par la douleur, peu importe la différence de nos vécus.

Et si je brisais les règles. Et si je baissais ma garde afin de briser son mur soit disant infranchissable : Que se passerait-il ? C'était comme si un océan d'une noirceur insoutenable se trouvait à mes pieds. En face de moi, bien loin, une terre promise. Un bonheur inimaginable. Parviendrai-je à arriver à bon port ? Les créatures se tapissant dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'eau allaient-elles m'entraîner au fond sans chance d'émerger ?

Le regard d'Arthur ne changeait pas, demeurant toujours aussi dangereux, comme s'il savait que ces démons étaient trop puissants pour moi. Comme s'il sentait que j'allais me perdre dans ces eaux pleines de cadavres et de sang. « Ces monstres ne plaisanteront pas avec toi, petite fille, ils te dévoreront et ne laisseront rien de toi. » semblait-il me dire.

Mais, plus que tout, ce fut ces phrases qui résonnèrent dans mon esprit, comme s'il me les avaient crié au visage : « Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne le mérite pas. » Là était le problème, Arthur en valait la peine et ce même s'il demeurait intimement persuadé du contraire. _Personne ne s'était battu pour le garder_. Il ne connaissait pas sa valeur. Sa valeur humaine, personne ne l'a lui avait inculquée. On l'avait abandonné de toutes les manières qu'on pouvait abandonner quelqu'un. Il était si puissant, si fort, si indépendant. Si seul. Aucune âme n'avait eu _pitié_ de lui.

Alors ses avertissements ne cessaient de croître dans ses yeux de démon. Néanmoins il ne me repoussait pas, il se taisait. Ce fut cet élément qui me conforta dans ma décision : Il aurait pu me repousser, se moquer, entrer dans une fureur dévastatrice. Comme il l'aurait fait quelque jour auparavant. Arthur se taisait, Arthur me retenait à sa manière. Arthur ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne tout comme il souhaitait être laissé derrière. Torturé. Perdu.

Mon visage qui n'avait cesse d'afficher mes émotions se calma brusquement et les sourcils du démon se froncèrent. Un sourire discret étira le coin de mes lèvres. Tant pis pour moi. J'avais choisi.

_Je l'avais choisi lui. Arthur O'brian. _

_Parce que personne n'avait jamais songé à le choisir. _

_Dans toute sa douleur et dans toute sa complexité._

Son regard se durcit lorsque mes mains chaudes se posèrent avec délicatesse sur ses joues glacées. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, il était un animal blessé tout comme je l'étais. Je savais comment me comporter avec lui dans ces situations. Moi plus que quiconque. Sa mâchoire se contracta plus fortement que les autres fois mais il ne bougea pas. Partager entre le désir de me repousser et de se fondre dans mon étreinte. Tout était clair. Le chemin était tracé.

_Et je me jetai à l'eau sans aucune chance de retour._

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne avec calme, je n'appuyais pas, goûtant avec plaisir la saveur de ses lèvres froides. Un choc me submergea toute entière quand cette sensation incroyable naquit à l'intérieur de mon ventre et de ma tête. Les baisers échangés avec Arthur ne comportaient pas ce côté spécial que l'on pouvait voir dans les films. Avec la musique, le bel éclairage et toutes ces choses superficielles. Pourtant au moment même ou j'intensifiais ce contact, j'étais fermement persuadé d'entendre une musique, quelque chose d'entêtant et de puissant. J'ouvris grand les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'Arthur, semblant presque aussi surprit que moi. L'entendait-il aussi ? Ce chant étrange qui résonnait au creux de mon esprit ? Je ne pus lui demander si mon imagination s'emballait car sa main, autoritaire, attrapa mon visage pour me presser plus fermement contre lui. Toutes barrières disparurent quand sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne avec une telle vigueur que toutes idées cohérentes s'en allèrent de mon esprit. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me noyai dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux. Les images ayant prit naissance dans ma tête lorsque je lui racontais son rêve défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante sous mes yeux. Je me mis à sourire tandis que ses deux mains puissantes encadraient mon visage avec ferveur et des larmes trop longtemps retenues s'accrochèrent à mes cils mais ne tombèrent pas. Je l'avais choisi et il acceptait ce choix. Il allait me guider dans ces eaux troubles.

Ce n'était pas un conte de fée. La souffrance existait réellement. Mais si la souffrance accompagnait le choix d'Arthur, je la prenais sans sourciller un seul moment.

_Lily, fit sa voix rauque alors qu'il s'éloignait subitement de moi, me laissant reprendre le souffle que j'avais depuis longtemps perdu. Ce rêve n'était qu'une chimère, tu le sais ?

_Je…

_Ca n'arrivera pas, il n'y aura pas de paix au bout du chemin. Tu le sais ? Reprit-il plus vif en me secouant légèrement.

Tout allait changer à partir de maintenant, toutes nos actions, toutes nos paroles que nous allions avoir l'un envers l'autre allaient avoir des conséquences démesurées. J'en avais peur. Mais j'avais choisi.

_Moi je l'ai déjà, la paix. Je la trouve avec toi, dans ces moments comme ça. C'est à toi de trouver la tienne, lui répondis-je calmement.

Son regard se voila et je le sentis se détendre.

_Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Je m'exécutai avec plaisir avant de sentir mon attention diminuer.

_Tu as vraiment eu une longue journée, n'est-ce pas ? Se moquât-il, retrouvant toute sa superbe devant le sommeil qui me dévorait.

_Très longue, marmottai-je en me demandant si je ne m'étais pas endormie en l'embrassant. La pensée aurait dû me faire sourire, mais même mon visage semblait engourdit.

_Enlève ton haut, lui ordonnai-je, voulant absolument satisfaire l'idée qui avait germée dans mon esprit durant les minutes précédentes.

_Quoi ?

_S'il te plait ! Le suppliai-je avec une telle force qu'il me fit reculer pour se déshabiller, me révélant son torse musclé avec soin.

_Je ne comprends pas, siffla-t-il agacé par ma demande surprenante, tu veux me mâter c'est ça ? Reprit-il goguenard.

Son assurance légendaire vacilla lorsque je retirai mon propre haut, exposant ma poitrine à ses yeux avisés.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-il avec une voix soudainement plus hachée.

_Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, fut ma seule réponse alors que je le poussais pour qu'il s'allonge à nouveau, moi sur lui. Un frisson délectable parcourut mon corps lorsque ma poitrine toucha son torse.

_Je vais te glacer, idiote, grinça-t-il même s'il avait déjà enroulé ses bras autour de moi.

_Non, Arthur. C'est moi qui vais te réchauffer, murmurai-je en sentant mes paupières papillonner. Et c'était le cas : Notre contact prolongé l'avait considérablement tiédi, même à travers nos vêtements.

_Tout ira bien, murmurai-je incertaine, faisant passer ma phrase pour un mensonge alors que je sombrais.

_Tout ira bien, répétât-il plus fermement et il transforma le mensonge en vérité.

* * *

Une femme d'une beauté sidérante malgré son âge peignait ses longs cheveux d'une blancheur stupéfiante, illuminés par les rayons lunaires. Son long manteau de fourrure aussi blanc que l'astre la faisait briller d'une lueur surnaturelle. Un sourire légèrement triste peint sur ses lèvres fines, elle murmura :

_La partie va commencer, Arthur. Le sens-tu autant que moi ? Il n'y aura plus de compromis ni de demi-mesure, cette fois. Peux-tu voir la fin venir ? Je suis certaine que oui. Tu as tout apprit de moi, après tout.

Amatéala frissonna et rentra son long bras blanc dans sa fourrure épaisse.

_Bientôt, mon fils. Bientôt nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau. Et à ce moment… Le jeu du destin ne pourra plus être stoppé.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 13.**

* * *

Donc j'ai coupé. Oui Co To, le prochain chapitre contient donc Adam, tu l'as deviné. Presque QUE de lui. J'ai pas pu le placer là parce que ses scènes allaient avec les suivantes et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les écrire -_-'. Désolée !

Vous connaissez l'expression « le calme avant la tempête » ? Bah c'est ce chapitre. La tempête arrive. Et elle va déchirer sa mère !

Lily : Reste polie !

Rhoo !

BON. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en cours de route… Ca serait triste =(. Quoique je comprendrais. A VOS AVIS POUR CE CHAPITRE ! J'y tiens.

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green,**

**Qui va faire un GROS dodo,**

**Et qui se languis demain pour voir tout vos messages **

**Qui lui réchauffent le moral =).**

**Arthur : Tu deviens sentimentale…**

**Kimy : Ta gueule !**

**Arthur : Tu vas t'en prendre une !**

**Kimy : Je t'aaaime !**

**Arthur : Ah ! Mais dégage !**

**Kimy : Ahaha ! Handicapé des sentiments, va !**


	20. Chapitre 17

CHAPITRE 17

**YOU REALLY GOT ME BAD**

_Il n'est pas facile d'aimer._

_Oser aimer c'est prendre le risque de souffrir._

_On peut choisir de se détourner, de partir._

_Toute souffrance serait ainsi évitée._

_Ou l'on peut choisir de rester, d'accepter le risque de se retrouver le cœur en morceau._

_Oser rester, c'est défier la peur._

_Se tenir debout, les jambes solides et le dos bien droit._

_Autoriser la désillusion, si désillusion il y a, avec un sourire._

_Parce que, paradoxalement, c'est en acceptant de _**_perdre_**_ qu'on _**_gagne_**_ le jeu._

_Rien n'est grave dans le fait d'être blessé._

_Cela veut seulement dire qu'on a aimé._

_Et quand on aime, on est courageux._

_Alexandre Sander._

* * *

Laurie détestait ce silence. Le genre de silence qui naît lorsqu'on se déchire de l'intérieur. Ca lui rappelle trop son enfance, à l'époque ou son père était infidèle et que sa mère menaçait de quitter la maison. Trop de moment où, cachée dans l'escalier, elle regardait la vaisselle brisée éparpillée sur le sol et son père, la main labourant ses cheveux épais, entrain de consoler les pleurs incessants de sa femme qui le repoussait avec hargne. Ces scènes ne se produisaient plus, désormais, mais elles demeuraient ancrées en elle. Les malheurs de l'enfance restaient indélébiles.

Autre temps, différents protagonistes, mais toujours cette tension infâme qui emplissait la pièce. Elle et Alexandre. Dans l'appartement que louait Madame Sander. Ils étaient seuls, Valentin étant parti une heure auparavant, fuyant la dispute qui grondait entre les deux bruns : Il avait trop donné pour supporter un énième affrontement avec son meilleur ami. Alors c'était à elle de s'en charger. A elle de comprendre le choix qu'avait fait Alexandre.

_Tu es totalement inconscient, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, ses jambes ne la supportant plus. Elle croyait avoir tout vu avec l'existence des vampires et de leurs congénères. Sans oublier Arthur : L'homme qu'elle aimait était en réalité un être jugé démoniaque par chaque population de tout temps. Et ce n'était encore rien face à ce qu'Alexandre venait de lui avouer, là, maintenant.

_C'est une décision que j'ai mûrement réfléchie. Je l'ai prise il y a longtemps, asséna-t-il fermement en croisant ses bras, ne quittant pas le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé.

_Une décision que tu as prise à huit ans, Alex !

_Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_Enormément de chose ! Ta vision des choses est faussée par ton désir de gamin qui consiste à rejoindre ton pseudo héros ! Explosa-t-elle brusquement.

_IL M'A SAUVÉ LA VIE !

_ET TU PENSES QUE C'EST EN _MOURANT_ QUE TU LE REMECIERA ? !

Un deuxième silence, chargé d'électricité. Les yeux clairs de Laurie sondaient les deux prunelles onyx qui la dardaient avec fureur.

_Je ne vais pas mourir. Pas à proprement parler, reprit-il devant le sursaut violent de son amie. Je vais devenir un vampire.

_C'est du pareil au même.

_Non, trancha-t-il, implacable.

_Ce genre de « vie » t'attire vraiment ? As-tu seulement compris toutes les implications de ce choix ?

_La vie éternelle ? Je ne trouve pas ça si mal, ricana-t-il alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

_Ce n'est que le côté positif, et je reste sceptique quand je dis « positif », de la chose ! Tu supporterais de te nourrir exclusivement de sang humain ? De _tuer_ des gens ? Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu pourras te passer : Une fois transformé, tu n'auras pas le choix, Alex !

_Si c'est une habitude que je peine à prendre, je n'aurais qu'à me nourrir d'animaux, fut sa seule réponse énoncée avec un calme dérangeant.

Laurie éclata de rire avant de se lever vivement et de se planter devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

_Et tu crois vraiment que la bande d'Arthur est le genre à cautionner les âmes sensibles ? Tu ne serais qu'un gosse parmi eux ! Tu te feras emmerder de tous les côtés, ils ne t'accorderont aucune importance et tu seras le larbin qui se fera toujours envoyer en première ligne, assena-t-elle violemment en tentant de poser sa main sur le torse d'Alexandre. Main qu'il écarta brusquement.

_As-tu si peu d'estime pour moi ? Tu me prends pour une merde ? !

_Non ! Mais je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

Il explosa de rire en la contournant pour aller se chercher une cigarette.

_Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, Laurie. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fais pour Arthur. Certaine te ferait frémir, affirma-t-il en faisant crisser son briquet.

_Et pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Moi je vais te le dire : Tu as agi par amour pour lui, parce que tu le tien en haute estime. Pas par plaisir de faire du mal.

Il ne répliqua pas et elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche.

_Ce futur ne correspond pas à ta personne, Alex. Tu te condamnes tout seul à une éternité de peine et de violence.

_Eh bien peut-être que c'est bien mieux qu'une vie humaine, cracha-t-il.

__QUOI_ ? Mais tu étais là ce midi durant la réunion de l'organisation, oui ou merde ? C'est un monde _CHAOTIQUE_ qui t'attend ! Un monde en _guerre_ ! Et toi tu veux y participer ?

_J'aurais plein d'avantage.

_Une force surhumaine, une ouie, une vue et un odorat développés. Oui, et après ? Toutes ces créatures sont à forces égales. Ca ne changera rien…

_Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouvé piégé ? D'être obligé de travailler toute ma vie pour gagner des morceaux de papiers puants, qu'on appelle argent, que je n'emporterais même pas dans la tombe ? De supporter et de craindre les maladies ? Qu'est-ce que l'avenir humain m'offre ? Un mariage qui donnera un divorce, des gosses qui deviendront ingrats alors que je vieillirais dans la misère du monde ? Mes rêves envolés, ma liberté détruite dans une société qui nous aliène ? Déclara-t-il avec un calme qui la fit frissonner.

_Je ne veux pas mourir d'ennui, Laurie. Je ne veux pas attendre que la désillusion se jette sur moi comme une chienne affamée. Je veux la liberté, je la veux _maintenant_. Je veux faire partie d'eux, je veux faire partie des élus qui ont la chance de faire les choix qu'ils veulent sans craindre des représailles.

_Tu es totalement immature, chuchota-t-elle la gorge serrée. Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux bien voir. Tu as peur de grandir, comme chacun d'entre nous, alors tu idéalises une vie de paria. Une vie de monstre. Il n'y aura pas d'amour, pas de famille. Tu seras seul, Alex. Et je sais que tu ne le supporteras pas.

_Si moi je suis immature toi tu n'es qu'une froussarde. T'as trop peur pour oser avouer que ce genre de vie te tenterait. Quand tu chasses les morts vivants avec Val, Arthur et moi, ça te plait bien, non ? T'aimes l'aventure mais tu joues l'hypocrite car c'est contre nature de vouloir devenir un monstre. Lorsque Arthur n'avait pas encore révélé ce qu'il était tu ne te gênais pas de sous-entendre à quel point tu pouvais apprécier la vie courageuse qu'il menait, siffla-t-il avec amertume en tirant plus fort sur sa cigarette.

_Je le trouvais courageux. Parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà mort et qu'il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Je croyais que c'était un héros, comme on peut en voir dans les séries. Que c'était quelqu'un de bien ! Je me sentais unique avec vous car je savais qu'il était plus qu'un homme. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il était… Un vampire, se justifia-t-elle en lui piquant sa cigarette pour fumer à son tour. Il ne protesta pas mais la fixa avec intensité.

_Alors tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de camoufler cette vague d'espoir qu'il haïssait tant.

_Je l'aime toujours. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu stoppes en un claquement de doigt.

**_**Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, ricana-t-il avec une amertume plus que prononcée.

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais cautionné mes sentiments pour lui, soupira-t-elle en lui rendant sa cigarette.

_Sentiments ? N'use pas des mots que tu ne connais même pas. Tu l'apprécie juste parce qu'il est beau et intelligent.

_Oui, je suis superficielle, Alex, grinça-t-elle. Je le sais et je ne l'ai jamais caché. Je porte énormément d'attention à l'apparence et je ne veux pas avoir honte de mes petits amis en public. Ou est le problème ? Je dois prendre la première mocheté qui vient pour prouver que je suis une fille bien ? !

Il demeura silencieux et elle ne comprit pas le sourire désabusé qu'il afficha.

_Alors ne juge pas mes sentiments pour lui. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

_Tout comme tu n'as pas le droit de juger ma décision, répliqua-t-il, manquant de la faire hurler devant son caractère buté.

_Bien sûr que si ! Parce que ton choix implique tout le monde. Tu crois que Valentin va le supporter ? Il a besoin de toi ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_Valentin ? _C'est tout_ ? Et toi, ça te touche un minimum ou tu pleureras pour faire bonne figure devant les autres ? Pour ne pas montrer à quel point tu es glaciale intérieurement ? !

Il regretta un instant ses mots déplacés quand il vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux bleus. Mais ce regret fut court. Parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le supplie de ne pas le faire pour _elle_. Et au lieu de ça elle le contemplait avec mépris et pitié, avançant des arguments comme si elle était entrain d'écrire une foutue dissertation. Pas de crise de larme, rien. Juste de l'incompréhension. Et, _putain_, ça faisait un mal de chien.

_Laurie, tu me manques déjà._

_J'ai comme une envie de chialer._

_Je te déteste tant, presque autant que je t'aime._

_Et toi tu ne vois rien._

_Tu ne vois pas que, plus tu me parles, plus tu restes si dégoulinante d'amitié,_

_Plus j'ai envie de me jeter dans les bras de cette maudite éternité._

_Je te crache mon amour à la gueule_

_Et t'es même pas foutue de le reconnaître._

_Alors souffre, mon amour._

_Souffre autant que je souffre._

_Au moins nous serons deux._

_T'es vraiment un enfoiré de me dire des choses pareilles ! J'essaye de t'ouvrir les yeux, de te faire comprendre que tu vas être malheureux.

Le jeune homme la toisa de toute sa hauteur et, pour la première fois devant son ami, elle se sentit minuscule. Depuis quand avait-il tant grandi ? Depuis quand son regard était-il si hanté par des fantômes lui étant inconnus ?

_Depuis toujours, tu le sais._

_Tu fermais juste les yeux pour ne pas voir les problèmes._

_Reste dans ta bulle, ma belle._

_Sinon tu vas te brûler les ailes._

_Et ta mère ?

Sa question eut l'effet d'une gifle. Il écrasa son mégot avec rage et la contourna pour aller dans la cuisine. Sa fuite ne l'impressionna nullement et elle le suivit en se retenant de ne pas hausser le ton.

_Ta mère, Alex ! Tu y as songé ? Tu es tout ce qui lui reste ! Tu vas pouvoir l'approcher sans la bouffer ? Ou peut-être que tu t'en fous et que la fuite ne sera pas difficile, en fait, tu n'y penseras même pas ! Je l'imagine déjà sur son petit canapé entrain de pleurer sur la disparition tragique de son cher fils adoré alors…

_TAIS-TOI ! Tonna-t-il en la plaquant avec violence contre le réfrigérateur qui émit un bruit grinçant d'avoir leurs deux corps pressés contre lui.

_Alexandre tu me fais peur, lui dit-elle, fébrile, alors qu'elle sentait ses doits s'enfoncer dans ses épaules.

Toute colère se dissipa dans son regard et il relâcha la pression en posant son front brûlant contre le sien.

_Je lui dirais qu'une école à Londres a accepté ma candidature. Elle n'y connaît rien et Arthur peut me fournir des papiers pour appuyer mes dires.

_Arthur t'a-t-il dit combien de temps ça prenait pour contrôler ta soif ?

_Trois ans minimum… Sept maximum, avoua-t-il à contre cœur en la quittant pour se positionner contre le four en évitant son regard ahuri.

__Sept ans_ ? Alexandre, même dans le meilleur des cas, tu penses que ta mère acceptera de ne pas t'avoir avec elle le jour de Noël ? De ton anniversaire ? Qu'elle n'acceptera que des lettres et des coups de fil ? Parce que tu rêves si c'est le cas !

Le visage coupable qu'il adopta la fit douter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_…La partie des services que j'ai rendu à Arthur était la clause de notre deal.

_Quel deal ? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant vouloir entendre la réponse.

_De la transformer si jamais nous ne supportions pas la séparation.

_Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas décemment avoir envisagé ce…Cette chose !

Il hocha la tête, ses épaules se raidissant.

_Mais… Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si elle _meurt_ pour de bon ? ! Tu t'imagines avoir la mort de ta mère sur la conscience ? !

_On en est pas encore là, siffla-t-il en cognant son pied contre la chaise non loin de lui.

_Tu parles ! Je suppose que tu ne vas pas te faire transformer à cinquante ans !

_…Après le bac, normalement. Plus tôt s'il juge que je suis prêt.

_Bien, murmura-t-elle, agitée. Alors ça me laisse un an pour te faire changer d'avis, reprit-elle déterminée.

Il éclata de rire et elle manqua de le gifler.

_Je vais peut-être changer de sujet un peu abruptement mais… Comment tu prends la mission qui nous a été assignée ? La questionna-t-il calmement alors qu'il observait ses petits poings se serrer de frustration. Il se félicita quand la surprise remplaça la colère sous-jacente qui grondait en elle.

_Je…Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas pour à la base. Le truc des sorcières me fait un peu flipper… Et puis…

_Quoi ?

_Jouer la comédie avec des personnes que j'ai appris à détester… Ca me fait pas sauter de joie de faire amie-amie avec Lily. Vincent, à la limite, ça peut passer.

Il eut un petit rire, lui indiquant qu'il la comprenait parfaitement.

_Et Elena ?

_Eh bien… C'était la seule à avoir témoigné un minimum de bon sens aujourd'hui alors je pense pouvoir m'entendre à peu près avec elle.

_Tout dépend du point de vu. Je trouve que Lily, Seigneur je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, s'est montrée particulièrement intelligente sur ce coup-là.

_Bien évidemment qu'elle est intelligente, grinça Laurie. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à haïr une personne stupide ! Avoir une rivale conne ça serait m'insulter, s'indigna-t-elle alors qu'Alexandre s'étouffait sous le choc de cette mini (pas si mini en fait) révélation.

_Je pense que je devrais officialiser les choses avec elle, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune homme, franchement perdu.

_Je vais officialiser le fait que c'est ma rivale. Je vais arrêter les coups bas et devenir plus sérieuse. Je ne veux pas gagner Arthur avec des tromperies. Surtout qu'elle a de l'avance sur moi, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se passer d'elle. Je vais montrer mes compétences à Arthur ! Et après il choisira entre elle et moi, s'enflamma-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_Et tu as conscience du fait que _s'il_ te choisit, tu vas droit dans le mur ? Parce que tu devras devenir un vampire à ton tour si tu veux que votre histoire d'amour dure, ironisa-t-il.

Elle sursauta et sembla réaliser cet infime détail qu'elle avait, avoua-t-elle, totalement oublié dans sa fougue.

_…On verra ce qu'il se passe, souffla-t-elle, ne voulant pas réfléchir davantage à tous ces problèmes lui étant tombés dessus en une seule journée.

Il eut une exclamation de mépris pur qui la fit rougir.

_Alors on laisse nos débats en suspends, on se concentre sur nos cours et sur notre mission ?

_… En quelque sorte. Mais je ne te lâcherais pas, je vais te faire ouvrir les yeux.

_Et à chaque fois que tu me harcèlera sur ce sujet je te rappellerais que ton béguin est celui d'une adolescente pour un mort qui a quatre siècles d'existence.

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va beaucoup s'insupporter tous les deux dans un futur proche, soupira-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire dépité.

_Effectivement. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, affirma-t-il serein alors que le sourire de Laurie devenait plus lumineux. Tu devrais mettre ton manteau et descendre : Ta mère ne va pas tarder à arriver, fit-il remarquer en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, observant la nuit tombante à travers les lourds nuages.

* * *

Le chauffage qui était à son maximum lui donnait envie de vomir. Laurie voulait se plaindre mais, sachant à quel point sa mère était frileuse, demeura silencieuse en se collant contre la vitre glacée, regardant défiler les passants sur le trottoir trempé.

_Maman ?

_Oui, chérie ?

_Quand tu sais qu'une personne à laquelle tu tiens va faire un choix qui n'est pas le bon… Comment est-ce que tu dois réagir ?

_C'est simple : Tu as deux solutions. Soit tu la soutiens malgré cette mauvaise décision, soit tu te bats contre elle au nom de l'amitié.

_Et toi tu prendrais quelle solution ? Demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

_Tout dépend…

_De quoi ?

_D'à quel point tu tiens à cette personne. Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'agir contre elle pour son bien.

_Simple ? Pas si simple, non._

_Merde, grandir ça craignait vraiment._

* * *

William écarta les mèches rousses qui s'emmêlaient sur son front d'un geste distrait. Le vent s'était levé une heure plus tôt, accompagnant la nuit glaciale qui tombait progressivement sur la ville. Ses yeux rubis demeuraient fixés sur la villa dans laquelle il se trouvait, assit sur le muret en pierre bordant le grand jardin. Laurie et sa mère venaient de rentrer et il écoutait leur discussion avec une attention diminuée.

_Je le savais ! S'exclama une voix moqueuse qui le fit frissonner malgré lui.

Jeanne, toute de noire vêtue, s'avança fièrement jusqu'à lui, ne trébuchant pas un seul instant sur le sol boueux et ce, même si la hauteur de ses talons frisait le ridicule. Mais Jeanne n'était jamais ridicule : Elle aurait pu se promener en combinaison de ski qu'elle aurait toujours trouvé le moyen d'être désirable. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait agiter devant lui une bouteille en cristal pleine de sang.

_Adam devrait songer à mettre une sécurité sur sa réserve personnelle, constata-t-il alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée.

_Nope, je suis une de ses favorites et il m'autorise à piquer autant de bouteille que je veux ! Fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse qui lui donna envie de l'embrasser.

_Tu parles ! T'es tellement chiante qu'il a depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de te refuser quoique ce soit !

Elle éclata de rire et lui tendit la bouteille qu'il prit avec un plaisir non feint.

_Je le savais, répétât-elle en promenant sur son corps un regard indécent qui alluma un désir déjà bien présent dans son corps de vampire.

_Quoi donc ?

_Que tu prendrais déjà ton rôle de garde du corps très à cœur en bon petit soldat que tu es.

_J'ai juste fais le ménage et prit les empruntes des membres de la famille, comme l'a demandé Arthur, expliqua-t-il en évitant de regarder son sourire moqueur.

_Oui mais il n'a pas encore demandé de veiller sur eux. Ils n'ont même pas approché la ville des sorcières. Donc tu fais des heures supplémentaires, fit-elle triomphante en s'appropriant de nouveau le sang frais.

_Exactement. Puisque tu tiens tant à comprendre mes agissements je vais tout avouer : j'espère bien prendre ta place de second auprès du boss.

Elle recracha le sang d'une manière fort peu décente et il ricana.

_Essaye seulement de t'y amuser ! Grogna-t-elle d'un air outré pendant que ses moqueries se changèrent en rire sincère.

_Je m'emmerdais en fait.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé me voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air bien trop détaché pour l'être réellement.

_Parce que tu relevais les empruntes chez Valentin ?

_Mouais, maugréa-t-elle peu convaincue.

_Dois-je comprendre que ma présence te manque ? La taquina-t-il en essayant de rester de marbre alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'ils avaient fait dans cette ruelle. Il avait l'impression d'entendre encore ses gémissements alors qu'il la pressait contre lui cette nuit là.

_Pas du tout. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi ? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, _moi_ et je…

Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même. Et une partie sombre de son esprit se demandait si elle serait vraiment un jour toute à lui. Si elle arrêterait de coucher avec n'importe qui et si elle pouvait l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum... Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Même si ç'avait été brutal, un lien puissant s'était créé entre eux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-elle décontenancée alors qu'il se pressait contre elle, la renversant à terre. La bouteille de sang brisée à leurs côtés ne semblait pas attirer leurs attentions plus que ça.

_J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en caressant son visage si ahuri qu'il manqua de le faire rire.

Le fait qu'elle soit encore un peu hors de portée le massacrait grandement, en réalité.

_Mais…Ici ? _Maintenant_ ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la villa éclairée.

_Tout de suite, confirma-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans son cou qu'il huma avec un plaisir difficilement contenu.

_Mon cher William vous négligez totalement votre rôle de garde du corps, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement en entourant la taille du vampire de ses longues jambes.

_T'enlève ce foutu pull ou je le déchire ?

_Il est neuf ! Se plaignit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans le pantalon du roux.

_Strictement rien à foutre, marmonnât-il alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire cristallin.

Vraiment, ses pensées défaitistes pouvaient aller au diable. Il y avait _tellement mieux_ à faire pour l'instant.

* * *

Il avait passé la soirée en bas de son appartement. Dans son long manteau noir, à l'ombre d'un lampadaire cassé depuis des mois, Omar le vampire africain guettait les environs. Elena savait que c'était son boulot mais, honnêtement, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse faire confiance à un inconnu. A un vampire inconnu, de surcroît. Alors, accoudée à sa fenêtre, elle le guettait en retour. D'abord ce fut pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à son grand frère alors qu'il rentrait de chez ses potes, mais, même si Adrien était revenu depuis deux bonne heures, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard. Et ce même si une fatigue monstre la tenaillait.

_Lena, tonna brusquement son frère en claquant ses doigts devant son visage.

_Quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle furieusement en baissant le rideau, cachant à contre cœur la vision du vampire aux yeux d'Adrien.

_Ca fait un bon quart d'heure que je t'appelle depuis la cuisine.

_Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

_Ca je l'avais remarqué, merci. Quelque chose ne va pas ? La soirée chez ton ami s'est mal passée ? Fit-il avec une inquiétude assez camouflée même si Elena la savait grande. Les mecs et leur putain d'orgueil.

_Non, non. Tout s'est bien passé…

Elle avait juste fait un voyage au pays des merveilles. Ou des monstruosités, au choix. Et le rôle d'Alice lui seyait fort mal, à vrai dire.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Rien, Adrien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Et elle avait peur, mortellement peur pour sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était attirée par cette aventure : Elle adorait l'aventure. Mais tout devenait beaucoup plus sombre quand les personnes auxquelles vous teniez entraient en compte.

_Pas assez fatiguée pour empêcher les mauvaises pensées d'affluer, apparemment.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait fort à une grimace. Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Elena avait envie de pleurer. Sérieusement, elle le sentait mal ce coup-ci.

_Va chercher tes gants, on va un peu se défouler, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui, sans crier gare, se jeta dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui sans dire un seul mot durant de longues minutes, caressant ses jolies boucles blonde.

_Tout va bien, Lena. Tout va bien.

_Non, rien n'allait plus, justement._

* * *

_Je ne comprends pas, murmura Adam, plongé dans la contemplation du mur sur lequel était affiché tous les dessins favoris de Vincent.

Vincent se délectait de la présence du beau vampire mais, vraiment, il était épuisé par ces deux derniers jours. De plus la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Evan cet après midi ne jouait pas vraiment un rôle bénéfique dans le moral du châtain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres pensées et pourtant : Il se languissait d'être seul pour ressasser toute cette histoire avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. _Surtout d'un sommeil sans rêve, en fait_.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda-t-il distraitement en préparant son sac pour les cours.

_Elena et Lily sont tes deux meilleures amies, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir le blond.

_Alors pourquoi il y a plus de dessin de Lily que de dessin d'Elena ?

Vincent soupira et se mit à ses côtés, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux nombreux portraits représentant ses deux amies. Entrain de rire, de bouder, de danser, de se disputer, de se battre à coup d'oreillers et tant d'autre qu'il affectionnait plus que tout. Un sourire désabusé se peignit sur ses lèvres.

_Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments. C'est juste que c'est la manière dont Lily attire la lumière, l'attention.

Le vampire le fixa et ses fins sourcils se haussèrent imperceptiblement, aussi Vincent jugea bon de s'expliquer davantage.

_Elena est une beauté évidente. Lorsque les gens la voient, ils se retournent tous sur son passage : C'est une beauté admise. Lily possède une beauté, un charme, radicalement différent. On ne la remarquera pas forcément au premier abord mais une fois que c'est fait, il est pratiquement impossible de détourner son attention d'elle, contrairement à Elena. Elena attire les regards des gens. Lily, elle, les capture. Voilà pourquoi c'est bien plus intéressant pour moi de faire des portraits de Lily. Même si j'aime Elena.

Adam reporta son attention sur l'un des dessins en couleur qu'il avait fait d'elle, cet été. Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe d'un vert profond, Lily les regardait avec des yeux lumineux, un petit sourire en coin soulevant ses lèvres bien dessinées. Ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulés étaient malmenés par le vent, lui donnant un air faussement négligé, faisant ressortir la beauté pure de son visage démaquillé. Sans maquillage elle semblait d'une fragilité plus que prononcée. « Tu ressembles à une fée » lui avait-il dit et elle avait explosé de rire ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il était très sérieux. Sa large chemise à carreaux grise et son short en jean qu'elle avait elle-même découpé, tout effiloché, la faisait paraître un tantinet mutine comme une gamine aimant saccager ses affaires.

_Alors tu me demandes pourquoi je dessine plus facilement Lily qu'Elena ? Regarde-la plus de cinq secondes dans les yeux en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard. Tu comprendras pourquoi.

_Je comprends déjà pourquoi, assura Adam en touchant de son index le petit nez de son amie. Elle est vraiment belle.

Vincent hocha la tête en souriant avant de soupirer soudainement et de se tourner vers le vampire.

_Adam ?

_Hum ? Répondit-il distraitement en continuant de fixer le dessin.

_Je sais que tu es principalement assigné à ma protection mais… Est-ce que tu pourras la protéger ?

Le blond tourna si vite la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux rougeoyants dans les siens, qu'il fut un moment saisit de vertige.

_J'ai peut-être tendance à jouer l'idiot de service mais je ne le suis pas… Et même si je sens le lien puissant entre Arthur et Lily cela ne m'empêche pas de prendre en compte la dangerosité plus que prononcée d'O'brian.

Adam leva sensiblement la tête comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Je l'aime énormément et elle est géniale mais… Elle a ce putain de don qui consiste à se mettre dans des situations terribles, rit-il avec une affection débordante qui toucha sensiblement le vampire. Je sais qu'Arthur est ton chef, ton ami. Et que tu n'hésiterais pas à prendre son parti entre elle et lui mais… _S'il te plait_, fait attention à elle quand personne ne regarde, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux noisette de Vincent, emplis de sincérité, sondèrent ceux d'Adam qui demeura impassible durant une longue minute. L'adolescent était entrain de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde quand le vampire hocha la tête. Une vague de soulagement traversa le jeune homme et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

_Merci, souffla-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre, voulant prendre une bonne douche.

Le vampire reporta son attention sur le dessin durant un long moment, restant silencieux et toujours aussi impassible. Puis il recula lentement, sortant par la fenêtre avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un courant d'air.

* * *

Arthur, ses yeux luisants posés sur le plafond blanc, caressait distraitement le dos nu de Lily. Son regard se durcit un instant et il l'attrapa délicatement pour la reposer plus doucement encore sur le côté du lit. Il récupéra son portable et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où il pouvait apercevoir les rafales de vent maltraiter les ruelles. Une tristesse sourde gonflait en lui et il détestait ça. La vulnérabilité qui s'accrochait de plus en plus vicieusement à son esprit le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec ce sentiment. Cela remontait tellement loin qu'il en avait même oublié cette sensation oppressante.

Il composa un long numéro avec une rapidité qui lui était propre et attendit que son interlocuteur daigne décrocher.

_Arthur, fit une voix en anglais avec un accent plus que prononcé.

_Siobhan, la salua-t-il alors qu'il l'entendait rire.

_Je me doutais bien que tu allais appeler. La réunion de **l'œil du Diable** a été expliquée en grande ligne au pays, je m'en suis moi-même chargé il y a de ça quelque heure, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix ravie.

_Ont-ils acceptés ce plan ?

_Arthur, Arthur… L'Irlande et ses habitants approuveront toujours tes décisions, tu le sais pertinemment.

_Quitte cet instinct patriotique idiot et fais-moi un bon rapport, marmonnât-il en l'entendant encore rire devant son caractère impatient.

_Un seul quart est sceptique mais ce n'est pas par rapport à ton choix, c'est plutôt qu'ils doutent de l'efficacité de ces humains. Ils ne les connaissent pas.

_On peut avoir confiance en eux, assena calmement le vampire.

_Je sais, je me doute bien que tu ne confirais pas cette mission à des empotés. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ensemble est plutôt ravi par cette approche en douceur des Sorcières. L'idée d'une alliance avec elles les effraie mais ils préfèrent cette option plutôt que de les combattre. Puis le fait que j'ai confiance en cette entreprise y joue pour beaucoup également.

_Ton peuple t'écoute, murmura-t-il en collant son front contre la vitre.

_Ton peuple, Arthur. Je ne fais que le surveiller en ton absence : C'est toi qui m'a légué le commandement de ton royaume, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de respect.

_J'en suis parti depuis tellement longtemps que cela me semble déplacé, rit-il avec une amertume sous jacente.

_Détrompe-toi, tu es devenue une légende ici. Ils se languissent de combattre sous tes ordres.

_Quelle folie, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_Je te sens défaitiste, Arthur. Si j'ai confiance en tes choix cela ne peut que finir bien tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne sais plus… Honnêtement j'ai le pressentiment que je n'en sortirais pas vivant.

_Ne dis pas de telles sottises ! Le gronda-t-elle comme le ferait une mère. Tu t'en sors toujours.

_Pour l'instant._

Il posa son regard sur le corps endormit de Lily et ses traits désespérés disparurent.

_Merci Siobhan… Je te contacterai quand la mission des gamins commencera. Si quoique ce soit…

_…Arrive je te tiens au courant, je sais ! S'amusa-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne s'approche du lit, s'y agenouillant en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'adolescente. Cette fichue gamine trop têtue pour son propre bien. Sa main glaciale caressa doucement son bras nu qu'il vit frissonner progressivement. Lentement, il s'allongea à ses côtés et approcha son visage de la poitrine de Lily qui se soulevait dans un rythme régulier. Il sentait le sang pulser dans son corps fragile, réchauffant son propre corps glacé sans même qu'il ne la touche. Le vampire posa sa bouche en haut de son sein gauche, inspirant ce parfum de mandarine qui recouvrait sa peau veloutée. Il caressa de ses lèvres cette poitrine qu'il jugea être la plus belle poitrine qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Pour être sincère, il ne se rappelait même plus de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir. Il ne voulait plus s'en souvenir. Seuls ces deux petits seins appartenant à ce corps si délicieusement parfumé comptaient. Arthur entoura de son bras musclé la taille de Lily, toujours si profondément endormie. Sa langue se promena lentement sur la gorge de la jeune fille avant qu'il ne s'y arrête, inspirant avec elle comme s'il pouvait actuellement avoir besoin d'oxygène. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et il constata avec un amusement désinvolte que ce petit monticule de chair, bien rond et rebondit épousait parfaitement la paume de sa main.

Il était étonné du calme dont il faisait preuve dans cette situation. Il s'était nourri récemment, certes, mais le désir sexuel n'était pas contrôlable de la même manière que la soif. Il ne ressentait qu'un apaisement profond, une volupté délicieuse qu'il savourait de mille façons. Il remonta de quelque centimètre pour atteindre la bouche brûlante de Lily. Il l'effleura doucement avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle gémissait d'une manière plaintive, comme si elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

_Même en dormant tu trouves le moyen d'être chiante, murmura-t-il tout doucement en touchant son front duquel il écarta ses longues mèches rousses. Dors, mon amour. Profite car bientôt le sommeil te manquera avec les événements qui se préparent, souffla-t-il en la reposant avant de sortir de la chambre. Il prit garde à être silencieux lorsqu'il passa à côté de la chambre de Monsieur Constance qui ronflait tout son content.

Il s'adossa à la porte du salon avec un air distant, bras croisés sur son torse. Il regarda son élite, ne l'ayant même pas entendu ou vu arriver (et ça s'appelait une élite !), entrain de se distraire grandement avec des jeux de playstation. Hugo et Huan se disputaient la manette sous les chuchotements des jumeaux japonais qui se moquaient de leurs scores jugés trop faibles comparé aux leurs. Rita souriait, semblant s'amuser follement de ses camarades.

Arthur soupira, s'autorisant lui aussi un sourire en coin avant qu'il ne s'éloigne dans la cuisine pour prendre place sur un tabouret. Les yeux plongés dans le vide.

* * *

Elle ne vit que son ombre s'effacer dans le couloir, aussi décida-t-elle de quitter ses camarades (ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle partait, plongés dans leurs chamailleries incessantes) pour rejoindre son supérieur. Rita s'installa face à Arthur qui ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard, toujours la tête baissée sur sa main droite posée sur la table.

_J'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure. Les autres étaient trop obsédés par cette console pour faire attention mais moi j'ai parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

_C'était beau, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de l'Irlandais qui releva brusquement ses yeux rubis pour les plonger dans les siens.

_C'était très beau, Arthur.

Il ne bougea pas mais une émotion fugace, qu'elle ne put déterminer avec précision, passa sur son visage d'habitude si figé. Quelque instant plus tard le regard acéré du démon se voila et Rita comprit que ses pensées étaient fixées ailleurs. Très loin d'elle et de cette cuisine. Alors elle se leva et entreprit de passer la porte quand elle s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder celui qu'elle aimait d'une tendresse profonde. Il lui faisait parfois penser à un gamin avec un visage un peu trop sérieux. Là, dans le noir, à bouder, à douter au sujet Dieu seul savait quoi. Trop seul, plus vraiment habitué aux contacts aimants. Un gosse ayant été dépossédé d'amour et qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Et, vraiment, elle eut une peine immense pour lui qui la chamboula plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'avouer. La vampire voulu parler mais, ne trouvant pas les mots, soupira avant de sourire tristement et de continuer son chemin hors de la pièce, laissant Arthur seul.

_Cesse de pleurer. Tout s'arrange, tu sais._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 17.**

* * *

**Siobhan est la chef du clan Irlandais dans Twilight, je me devais donc de la placer =).**

**Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais dû être posté. En réalité je m'amuse (oui, vous ne rêvez pas) à écrire, indépendamment des persos principaux (Arthur, Lily, Valentin…), la vie des autres personnages, un peu plus secondaires pour l'instant. Pour mieux m'approprier leurs comportements. Mais je me suis dis que je devais vous les faire partager pour que vous puissiez les comprendre vous aussi, même si ce ne sont pas des scènes d'une importance capitale. Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire, principalement centrée sur Arthur et Lily, allait autant se développer avec ces autres personnages auxquels je me suis grandement attachée, en fait. Alors j'ai voulu vous faire partager ces petits moments avec eux, en regroupant et en approfondissant les scènes que j'avais déjà écrites =). Le prochain chapitre est écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais l'écriture de mon roman avance toujours et j'ai du mal à jongler entre les deux héhé. Puis mon emploi du temps est assez chargé, en tant que noctambule (oui je suis un vampire !) j'adore écrire la nuit. Et comme le jour je suis souvent occupée, je ne peux décemment pas me permettre de me coucher à six heures du matin tous les jours (ce serait génial mais irréalisable). Je pense publier le chapitre 18 dans la semaine MAIS je ne promets rien, je me connais et vous me connaissez aussi (Surtout que mon anniversaire est le 26, ça risque d'être chaud. .). J'espère pouvoir prendre du temps tout à l'heure pour répondre à vos adorables reviews. Merci d'aimer mon histoire et de la suivre, ça motive de savoir que ce que j'écris peut actuellement plaire énormément ! Ca m'en fait encore plus apprécier l'écriture tiens ! Alors merci à chacun d'entre vous de prendre le temps de me laisser un message ! Co To, Zod'a, Eve, Archange, Edhelin, Maya… Et toutes les autres folles assidues (Vous vous reconnaîtrez mes belles -) ) merci d'être là depuis pratiquement le début, de suivre cette histoire de dingue avec tant de dévotion. Mes personnages vous aiment, vous le savez ? héhé**

**DEUX MUSIQUES A ECOUTER :**

**Blink 182 – I miss you**

**Maroon 5 – Misery (qui va parfaitement bien au « couple » Will-Jeanne. Ceux qui ont vu le clip comprendront pourquoi HAHA)**

**William : Je me fait tabasser !**

**Kimy : T'aime ça, hein ?**

**William : Si je te choppe…**

**Kimy : Tais-toi, infâme ! J'ai l'élite pour me protéger !**

**Hugo : Que tu crois.**

**Kimy : Ca veut dire quoi ?**

**Hugo : Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire.**

**Kimy : Je suis vachement éclairée !**

**Arthur : En même temps t'es pas une lumière.**

**Kimy : J'vous déteste !**

**Adam : Et nous on t'aime. Ne rougis pas comme une idiote et conclus ce chapitre qu'on puisse aller dormir.**

**Lily : Vous ne dormez pas !**

**Adam : Que tu crois !**

**Votre dévoué Kimy Green,**

**Qui s'éclate à se balancer sur sa chaise,**

**Et qui vient de tomber comme une grosse BIP.**

* * *

**Vos avis sur le chapitre ? Ca vous a plut d'avoir un aperçu des autres ? =)**


	21. Chapitre 18

**En vie ? Bien sûr que je suis en vie ! J'ai juste faillis me faire bouffer par Arthur et Hugo mais à part ça tout va bien !**

**Blague à part, merci pour vos messages, pour votre soutien. **

**Sans ça, je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à me bouger pour reprendre la suite =) .**

**J'****espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute, je corrigerai un jour prochain, histoire de laisser le temps à mes yeux d'oublier ce chapitre pour mieux repérer les petits problèmes !**

**Bisous à tous****.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

**Ces matins… Ou il ne faut pas se lever.**

* * *

_« Je ne veux pas travailler, je ne veux pas déjeuner. _

_Je veux seulement l'oublier. Et puis je fume. »_

_Pink Martini._

* * *

Le soleil peinait à se lever, seule une lueur fortement atténuée se laissait deviner sous mes paupières encore closes. J'étais sûre que le temps n'allait pas être plus clément que la veille. Les chants des rares oiseaux se trouvant dans les platanes environnant coupaient le profond silence d'une manière apaisante. La fraîcheur des draps était agréable, loin de me glacer comme quand le corps d'Arthur se trouvait contre le mien. Je n'avais même pas besoin de chercher sa peau froide pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus là. Je sentais toujours sa présence. Toujours. Or, la tension qui habitait mon corps à ses côtés avait disparue depuis quelque heure déjà. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, à vrai dire, je ne pensais à rien. J'étais juste sûre de certains faits secondaires : Mon père était parti travailler, Arthur n'était pas là, mon réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner et, surtout, je n'avais pas eu de cauchemar. Cela pouvait sembler drôle, comme genre de pensée, mais pour moi le fait d'avoir ces rêves désagréables tous plus espacés les un que les autres depuis la venue du vampire dans ma vie sonnait comme une délivrance. Alors je restais immobile, profitant de ce moment où j'étais enfin seule, sans mouvements alentours. Le silence et moi, loin du monde, coupé de l'effervescence humaine ou vampirique.

Je ne voulais pas me souvenir des deux jours précédents. Elena et Vincent n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence des vampires. Les Sorcières et les Loups-garous n'étaient qu'une vague plaisanterie. Je n'allais pas devoir supporter les remarques ironiques et les regards glacés d'Alexandre et Laurie parce que nous n'allions pas devoir prétendre être les meilleurs amis du monde. Quant à l'élite des vampires… Quelle élite ? Et Isidore ne m'avait _jamais au grand jamais _raconté le passé d'Arthur O'brian.

_Tu sais que ça s'appelle du déni ce que tu es entrain de faire ?_

_Du déni conscient, donc ce n'est pas vraiment du déni à proprement parler._

_Mouais… Je ne suis que peu convaincue par ton explication._

_J'en ai rien à foutre. Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je me parle à moi-même ?_

_J'allais te poser la question._

Avec un gémissement agacé pouvant attendrir un cannibale des contrées lointaines étant au régime, je me retournais violemment pour écraser mon visage dans l'oreiller. Ce fut sans compter sur les courbatures aussi virulentes que douloureuses qui me firent grimacer. _Evidemment_. On ne pouvait pas courir comme une démente pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour fuir des morts-vivants et ne pas en subir les conséquences. Les super héroïnes n'étaient qu'un ramassis de connerie ! Qui pouvait avoir un rythme de vie poussé et ne pas dérouiller sous le coup des protestations musculaires ? Elles devaient avoir une potion miracle ou un truc du genre. Il fallait absolument que j'en demande la recette avant de trépasser sans grâce aucune. Morte par courbature, c'était stupide comme mort !

Mes élucubrations matinales (c'était fou les débilités incessantes que l'on pouvait proférer lorsqu'on venait de se réveiller !) prirent brusquement fin lorsque mon portable vibra, me rappelant « gentiment » que j'allais devoir me lever et aller en cours.

_Silence machine infernale ou je t'explose la gueule ! Protestai-je en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux pour garder l'illusion du sommeil, bien sûr.

Mon téléphone ne sembla pas s'en offusquer outre mesure puisqu'une sonnerie stridente suivit rapidement le vibrement détesté. Je me levais d'un bond en ignorant tant bien que mal les protestations de mes jambes afin d'arrêter le réveil.

Je lorgnai d'un œil morne le haut de mon pyjama, très épais, qui traînait sur mon lit. J'étais trop fatiguée pour rougir de mon moment intime avec le vampire mais une chaleur caractéristique caressa le creux de mon ventre. Avec un soupir résigné j'allai chercher un tee-shirt plus léger et en profitais pour baisser le chauffage : Si inactive la température était fraîche, en mouvement (avec un réveil brusque, par exemple) la chaleur stagnante devenait vite intolérable. J'attrapai le premier haut à manche courte qui se présentait sous ma main et entrepris d'écrire un texto à Elena lui signifiant qu'il était inutile de venir me chercher pour aller chez Lou. J'étais bien trop fatiguée et j'allais faire simple : Déjeuner à la maison (ce qui demeurait très rare, même en l'absence de mon père) et bus de dernière minute pour arriver juste à l'heure devant le lycée. Satisfaite de ma bonne initiative qui allait m'accorder du temps pour bien m'éveiller, j'allumai ma chaîne Hi-fi avant d'y glisser un CD « spécial matin difficile » qui comportait des musiques capables de faire danser un sourd. Ce fut donc sur « **Get some** » de **Lykke Li **que j'allais me brosser les dents et me laver rapidement le visage (sans oublier de me trémousser comme une folle au passage). Je n'entendis donc pas la réponse d'Elena m'indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un appel d'Arthur une heure avant, lui demandant à elle et à tous les autres (la bande de Valentin et l'Elite inclues) de venir chez moi immédiatement…

* * *

Ce fut probablement les trois secondes les plus longues de mon existence. Être ridicule avec Vincent et Elena ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, sans doute car ils étaient mes meilleurs amis. Passer pour une folle devant Alexandre, Laurie et Valentin m'embêtait déjà plus modérément. C'était la même chose pour les vampires. Mais me taper la honte intersidérale devant toutes ces personnes réunies me donnait une envie viscérale de m'enterrer vivante. Sans blague.

La musique trop forte qui résonnait vivement dans toute la maison m'avait couvert le bruit qu'ils venaient de faire en entrant et en s'installant dans mon salon. Ce fut donc en les ignorants royalement que j'allais me prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange à moitié vide dans la cuisine, comptant la boire durant mon trajet jusqu'au salon afin d'ouvrir les volets encore clôt. Ainsi, vêtu de mon superbe haut gris qui, je venais de le remarquer, portait une grosse tête de Mickey souriant, je dansais à perdre haleine de manière fort comique en buvant de temps à autre une gorgée.

Et voilà que nous nous retrouvions face à face, l'air interdit. Un silence lourd au point de le sentir malgré la musique puissante me fit comprendre qu'ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à me voir si « décontracté ». J'eus le temps de saisir l'expression horrifiée d'Elena, vite remplacée par une grimace compatissante. L'impassibilité légendaire des vampires s'était envolée. Seuls Arthur et Hugo conservaient une certaine consistance, même si leurs sourcils demeuraient plus hauts que la moyenne, témoignant le léger choc de notre rencontre très mouvementée.

J'étais littéralement pétrifiée. Et durant ce court instant de désarroi une conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère explosa dans mon esprit avec une telle vivacité que je manquai de me retourner pour voir si elle ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés. « Le seul moyen de couper court à la honte, ma chérie, c'est de s'enfoncer encore plus : De la maîtriser par la dérision. Le rire est le remède absolu à toutes les situations maladroites. » Avec un petit gloussement et un haussement d'épaule j'entrepris d'avancer dans le salon en dansant de manière moins ridicule mais plus enthousiaste comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents, sans arrêter de finir ma bouteille de jus d'orange. Je ne me demandai même pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici : Ils avaient sans doute une bonne raison mais, honnêtement, l'envie de le savoir ne me triturait pas tant que ça. Je voulais déjeuner tranquillement auparavant. Les explosions de rires et les expressions désabusées mais néanmoins amusées remplacèrent le choc précédent et je pus ouvrir tranquillement les volets tandis qu'Arthur disparaissait à l'étage pour éteindre la chaîne Hi-fi.

_Bonjour à tous. Oui je m'éclate souvent à danser comme ça dans mes temps libres. Non je ne prends pas de drogue. Je sais que vous êtes là pour une raison bien précise mais je veux manger avant de l'entendre. Donc je vais gentiment déguster mon déjeuner dans la cuisine pendant que vous allez tous oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Des questions ? Lançai-je à la cantonade tandis qu'ils s'installaient plus ou moins confortablement sur les fauteuils, chaises et canapé de la pièce ( qui faisait minuscule avec tout ce monde).

_Oui, une : Tu l'as acheté où ton tee-shirt ? Fit Adam avec un sourire narquois.

_Ta gueule, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine sous les ricanements des autres.

_Je me suis foutu la honte de ma vie là, pas vrai ? Soupirai-je alors que des frissons, caractéristiques de la présence d'Arthur, parcouraient mon échine.

_Effectivement, affirma-t-il avec légèreté. Je m'efforçai de faire chauffer le lait, lui tournant le dos pour éviter d'apercevoir son regard moqueur.

_Ils doivent me prendre pour une cinglée.

_Non, je dirais plutôt qu'ils commencent à entrevoir ta santé mentale.

_Merci, grinçai-je en me concentrant sur mon déjeuner.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon signe : La débilité attire la sympathie.

_Et je dois le prendre comment ?

_Comme tu peux, mon cœur.

_Foutue répartie Arthurienne, foutue danse pathétique, foutue moi._

J'arrêtai le lait après un certain temps et fus donc obligé de daigner regarder le vampire, toujours appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés et la mine railleuse.

_Ca y est ? Me demanda-t-il calmement. Trop calmement, en fait.

_De quoi ? Fis-je, perdue et mal à l'aise.

_J'ai enfin le droit à ton attention ? Reprit-il d'un ton faussement honoré.

Bon d'accord ma petite crise de mauvaise humeur était stupide mais l'instant de honte demeurait encore trop présent pour que je puisse rayonner de joie. Enfin, il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'Arthur déboutonna son caban bleu marine et en sorti un sachet de boulangerie qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans une de ses poches intérieures.

_Tu…Non ! Fis-je avec une telle mine ahurie qu'il en resta sceptique un instant.

_Quoi ?

_Tu m'as acheté des croissants ! Finis-je par dire en manquant de m'étrangler de rire. Ce que j'évitais particulièrement de peur de le vexer.

_Et ?

_TU m'as acheté des croissants, à MOI !

La situation sembla le frapper de plein fouet et sa bouche s'ouvrit momentanément comme pour contredire la vérité, tel un gamin prit la main dans le sac. Il la referma si vivement que j'aurai pu jurer entendre un « clap » retentissant. Tout ceci ne dura qu'un court instant mais ce fut suffisant pour me faire fondre. Un Arthur gêné était une chose tout à fait charmante pour ne pas dire craquante. Si son air embarrassé trop prononcé ne laissa place qu'à un simple froncement de sourcil il n'en demeura pas moins incroyablement attendrissant. Et lorsqu'on apprenait à connaître ce vampire, attendrissant n'était pas vraiment un adjectif qu'on pouvait aisément lui concéder. A vrai dire je doutais même qu'il ait été un jour troublé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie vampirique. Découvrir cette rare facette de sa personnalité dans ce moment si simple et impromptu arrêta net mon malaise récent.

_Bon, tu les prends oui ou non ? Bougonnât-il en secouant le sachet dans un bruit de papier froissé.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, m'approchant de lui avant de saisir mon futur déjeuner et de le balancer négligemment sur la table à côté du bol dans lequel j'aurai déjà dû verser le lait.

_Eh ! Mais ne…

Ma bouche sur la sienne suffit à le faire taire. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, ce n'était même pas un baiser à proprement parler. Juste nos lèvres scellées. Moi sur la pointe des pieds et lui un peu surprit, fermant bien vite les yeux pour apprécier autant que moi ce contact. Ces quelque seconde si simples et pourtant si intimes me firent délicieusement frissonner. Mes mains recroquevillées sur son torse, ses bras musclés glissant autour de ma taille. Les discussions animées provenant du salon, le soleil qui glissait timidement le bout de ses rayons dans la cuisine immaculée, les chants des oiseaux devenant plus prononcés. Et, finalement, tout ne me paru pas si incongru. J'acceptai enfin la journée d'hier parce que, dans des étreintes comme celles-ci, je m'y sentais à ma place. Comme si c'était ainsi que j'aurais dû être, comme si j'étais à l'endroit qui m'était destinée à cet instant précis. Et puis… Arthur m'avait manqué.

_Mais depuis quand Arthur me manquait-il ?_

* * *

Un léger amusement m'assaillit lorsque je constatai que les vampires et les humains se trouvaient aux opposés de la pièce. Ainsi les démons préféraient rester sur les chaises, bien disposées autour de la table en bois, tandis que nous étions vautrés plus que confortablement sur le canapé et les fauteuils près de la télé.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire si narquoisement, gamine ? S'éleva la voix grave de Hugo, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque au passage, en me fixant de ses yeux si dérangeants.

_Rien, répondis-je calmement, effaçant doucement ma petite joie en cachant mon visage dans l'épaule d'Elena sur qui j'avais honteusement prit place. Je savais par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser une Elena Pelissi bouder dans son coin sous peine de la voir exploser plus tard de manière assez violente. Aussi m'assurai-je d'encombrer son espace vital autant que possible pour tenter de désamorcer la bombe. Et le « Putain Lily ! Il te reste un fauteuil là-bas ! T'es lourde… » n'allait rien changer à l'affaire. Elle avait sans doute un mauvais caractère mais je demeurais la plus chiante des deux.

_Alors ? Pourquoi cette réunion hyper matinale ? Demanda Alexandre le nez plongé dans sa grosse écharpe en laine grise. Des cernes épais ressortaient à cause de son teint étrangement blême et je compris que, si les cauchemars m'avaient laissé relativement en paix cette nuit, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

_Une mise au point, répondit tranquillement Arthur en nous regardant tour à tour. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez avec moi, il ne faut pas que vous me parliez. Aucun contact susceptible d'être vu par autrui. Si un problème majeur se présente à vous, utilisez votre téléphone.

_C'est pour ça que tu nous as fais nous lever plus tôt ? ! S'insurgea brusquement Alexandre en croisant les bras sur son torse avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans mon fauteuil.

_Tu nous avais déjà expliqué ça hier, reprocha Laurie cependant moins revêche que son ami, ses yeux ne quittant pas les autres vampires silencieux aux visages menaçants.

Arthur se manifesta devant nous avec sa vitesse vampirique, faisant sursauter Vincent et Laurie tandis que je sentais Elena se crisper sous moi. Un sourire un coin naquit sur mes lèvres et je sus qu'il en était de même pour Valentin et Alexandre. Cela faisait un moment que les compétences inhumaines d'Arthur ne nous surprenaient guères.

_Si je prends du temps pour vous faire comprendre cette nécessité c'est parce que vous avez un don qui consiste à faire des bourdes monstrueuses quand vous êtes distraits. Et qu'il serait fort déplaisant, pour ne pas utiliser un autre adjectif, que le plan échoue à cause de ce genre de nuisances.

_Les Sorcières ne sont plus censées être dans notre ville, objecta Elena, la surprise passé.

_Pour l'instant, concéda Arthur. Et je ne m'avancerai certainement pas en vous promettant qu'elles étaient uniquement deux à nous surveiller. Elles sont futées et prudentes la plupart du temps. Qu'il y en ai plus que les deux que nous avons tué ici ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Et puis, dans le cas contraire, plus vite vous apprendrez à jouer le jeu, plus vite vous pourrez vous épargner une mort peu glorieuse. Nous avons chacun un intérêt dans cette ignorance. Que votre infiltration se révèle infructueuse pourrait compliquer l'avenir de mes plans. Et elle pourrait également signifier votre perte si elles apprennent que vous travaillez pour moi.

Un silence lourd, qui réveilla l'inquiétude de mes camarades, accompagnait les mots fluides du vampire.

_Tôt ou tard d'autres espionnes seront envoyées et, croyez-moi, elles seront bien capables de s'immiscer partout, ajouta-t-il avec un visage impassible tout en regardant Cassandre et Peter qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Je me souvins alors qu'ils étaient assignés à leur surveillance.

_D'accord avec toi sur ce… Point, déclarai-je alors que l'attention de tous les vampires présents convergeait vers moi. Ils avaient trop tendances à m'accorder leurs intérêts et je ne savais absolument pas comment le prendre. Mais… Si elles questionnent les élèves ou les profs du lycée elles finiront par savoir que tu étais ami avec Valentin et les autres.

Arthur eu un bref rictus et Adam dévoila ses dents d'une blancheur éblouissante.

_Ce détail fait également parti de la raison de cette entrevue.

Je sus d'avance que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

_Cassandre s'est occupée de vos professeurs.

_Vous les avez buté ! S'affola Vincent en perdant son air calme.

_Mais non, idiot ! Elle est capable d'effacer certaines choses de notre esprit, sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard. Paniquer devant eux n'était pas le meilleur comportement à avoir même s'il m'arrivait souvent de réagir de la même manière.

Cassandre tourna son superbe visage hautain dans ma direction et hocha sèchement la tête.

_Ils ne savent plus que vous avez pu fréquenter Arthur d'une quelconque manière. Pour ce qui est des élèves, c'est à vous de faire comprendre qu'il y a eu une cassure dans votre groupe. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tous ces adolescents en si peu de temps, expliqua-t-elle froidement. Manipuler l'esprit pour en effacer certains passages est une tâche compliquée qui peut terminer de manière catastrophique.

_On va s'en occuper, tranchai-je fermement en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Valentin. Lui comme moi n'aimions pas l'air trop détaché qu'elle affichait en déclarant qu'un accident mental pouvait être vite arrivé à un humain de notre connaissance. C'est avec un certain plaisir que je découvrais que nos idées allaient encore souvent dans la même direction, comme des esprits jumeaux.

_Les plus durs à convaincre sur notre soudain revirement vont être Léo et Camilla, assena Valentin en se mettant aux côtés d'Arthur pour nous faire face.

_Ils fréquentent les deux groupes et savent que notre rancune est…Tenace, affirmai-je en ayant du mal à trouver un mot correspondant à nos mois de piques sarcastiques.

_Vous oubliez un détail, les gars, lança Alexandre d'un ton ensommeillé et la mine encore boudeuse, Samedi soir ils nous ont vu repartir tous ensemble.

_Faut être logique, s'impatienta Laurie en le coupant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est bien entendu à UNE soirée, ou l'on était tous passablement bourrés si vous vous en souvenez, qu'une grande amitié va se créer comme par magie.

Je ne prêtai qu'une attention distraite à ses dires, préférant observer le regard noir que lança Alexandre à Laurie pour l'avoir contredit. Une tension sous jacente était présente entre eux ou bien j'étais une paranoïaque confirmée.

_Justement si. On est des ados ce qui veut dire qu'on peut devenir meilleurs amis ou pire ennemis du jour au lendemain.

_Vince à raison, soufflai-je. Puis nous avons une raison de tous nous entendre aux yeux des autres.

Les regards convergèrent vers moi, curieux.

_Arthur.

Leurs airs décontenancés me firent sourire.

_Disons que samedi soir, après la fête, nous nous sommes rendu compte que ce petit vicieux n'avait cesse de mal parler sur vous lorsque j'étais présente et qu'il faisait également l'inverse lorsqu'il se trouvait avec vous.

_Un hypocrite quoi, souligna Valentin avec un sourire en coin qui faisait écho à celui du dit hypocrite.

_Et dimanche ? Me demanda Arthur avec un air bien trop léger pour être innocent. Quand nous sommes sortis au pole, ils y étaient. Et, si je ne m'abuse, nous n'avions pas l'air de nous détester _tant_ que ça.

Merci Arthur pour toujours trouver le moyen de me mettre mal à l'aise, grinçai-je intérieurement en sentant les regards accusateurs de tous les humains présents. Exceptés Alexandre trop endormi pour réagir et Vincent qui me laissait toujours maîtresse de mes choix, même si celui-ci était un vampire.

_Nous nous sommes disputés hier soir et avons rompu avant même d'être sortis officiellement ensemble, tranchai-je alors qu'Adam ricanait dans son coin.

_Donc, au final je suis un hypocrite doublé d'un salaud, si je comprends bien ?

_C'est l'idée, confirmai-je acide.

_Et c'est une bonne idée m'approuva Laurie.

_Bonjour, je me prénomme Lily Constance et je suis entré dans une dimension parallèle._

Je me rendis alors brusquement compte à quel point c'était étrange d'avoir des gens que je n'appréciai pas chez moi.

_Bien, vous voyez que cette réunion a du bon, caqueta joyeusement Adam. Seulement je vous conseillerai de ne pas expliquer à tort et à travers vos différents avec Arthur. C'est en inventant plusieurs versions que le mensonge devient bancal. Contentez-vous de dire que vous ne voulez pas parler de cet abruti et ça imposera votre changement d'amitié.

_Merci, Adam, déclara Arthur d'un ton pince sans rire qui me fit sourire. Bon, il faudrait que les pestes colporteuses de rumeur vous aperçoivent au plus vite.

_Elles restent souvent au snack en face du lycée, marmonna Laurie.

_Ah oui, tiens. J'oubliais que c'était tes amies, fit Elena totalement ironique.

_Ce ne sont PAS mes amies, cracha Laurie vexée. Caroline est juste la fille des amis les plus proches de mes parents. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'ignorer ou de critiquer sa bande.

_Pauvre choute, souffla ma meilleure amie alors que je lui pinçai le bras : Ce n'était pas le moment d'enflammer les choses.

La brune allait rétorquer lorsque Hugo claqua sa main sur la table en bois dans un bruit fracassant et j'aurai eu peur qu'elle ne s'écroule si je n'avais pas vivement sursauté, à l'instar des autres.

_Vous irez donc au snack ce midi, fit Arthur d'une voix prétendument calme mais ses yeux rubis suintaient tant la colère que personne ne fut dupe. Nos enfantillages les agaçaient prodigieusement et je me mordis les lèvres en priant pour qu'on ne les provoque pas davantage inconsciemment.

Jeanne s'approcha de nous avec des billets de cinquante euros qu'elle distribua tour à tour, ignorant nos airs stupéfaits.

_Vous vouliez être payés ? Vous l'êtes maintenant, expliqua Arthur alors que Vincent marmonna une phrase dans lequel le mot « solde » se fit fort bien entendre.

_N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais hier ? Demanda l'Irlandais en dardant ses yeux brûlants sur moi alors que j'avais déposé l'argent sur la petite table basse, nullement aussi excité que mes comparses.

_Si.

J'avais juste imaginé autre chose. Du genre chaque jour un cadeau différent de la part d'Arthur. Mais je suppose que je m'avançais trop sur ce point. Je manquai de me gifler devant cet accès de romantisme typiquement féminin.

_Et puis, des croissants c'est déjà pas mal._

Je ne compris pas vraiment le silence pesant qui s'installa autour de moi. Ce n'est qu'en croisant la moue désapprobatrice d'Adam que je sus que j'avais répondu d'une manière très sèche. L'avertissement que m'avait fait Arthur la veille au sujet d'être attentive à mon comportement envers lui devant les autres me revint en mémoire.

_Euh… Vous avez bien apprit votre poésie ?

_Dieu te bénisse toi et tes diversions incongrues, Vince._

…

_Quelle poésie ? ! !_

_Quelle putain de poésie ? ! On a une poésie aujourd'hui ? !

Je m'étais relevé si brusquement que la tête me tourna un instant, je tentai de me reprendre néanmoins et fixai d'un air absolument catastrophé mon meilleur ami.

_Lily… Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

_Oublié quoi ? Grognai-je alors que le ricanement de Valentin se transformant peu à peu en fou rire m'agaçai prodigieusement.

_T'es vraiment prodigieuse ! Continua Valentin, ignorant mon regard irrité.

_Mais quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que je manque ? !

Alexandre sembla sortir de sa léthargie et me fixa de ses yeux noirs emplis de moquerie.

_ « Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure ou blanchit la campagne, je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends. »Récita-t-il et j'entendis parfaitement ses vers à travers son écharpe.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Victor Hugo ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui quand même ? ! M'horrifiai-je.

_Lily ! S'écria Valentin en m'attrapant par les épaules et me secouant sans ménagement.

_Quoi ? !

_Concentre-toi. Si je te dis : Samedi après midi, tous les deux dans ta chambre avant la soirée de Léo, devoirs. Tu réponds ?

_Que je t'ai dis que j'apprendrais la poésie dimanche parce que j'en avais marre de faire les devoirs et que…Oh ! Murmurai-je d'une voix blanche. Mais dimanche c'était… C'était hier.

_Bravo ! S'extasia-t-il faussement alors que des rires fusaient tout autour de nous.

Je me rendis compte que je devais passer pour une demeurée lorsque les airs précédemment dangereux des vampires se transformèrent en rictus moqueurs.

_Mais… Mais hier on avait… C'était … !

_Oui, on a tous eu une journée assez remplie je suis d'accord avec toi, affirma-t-il comme s'il parlait à une petite fille. Cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire tes devoirs, hum ?

_Oh non ! Ah non ! Mais non ! Ah mais non ! **AH MAIS NON** !

Il en était hors de question ! Je n'étais absolument pas responsable de cet oubli ! Quel élève se souviendrait qu'il a une poésie pour le lendemain alors qu'il est confronté toute la dite journée avec des tas de vampires psychopathes ! Sans parler des révélations du genre « les sorcières et les loups garous existent, surprise ! » ou du passé sanglant d'Arthur O'brian. En rajoutant la nuit épouvantable avec les morts vivants !

_Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à ne pas l'avoir apprise, suppliai-je en manquant de me jeter à leurs pieds.

Le silence éloquent qui suivit ma demande manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse. J'étais la seule tête en l'air capable d'oublier la poésie. J'allais mourir, j'étais morte ! Monsieur Mercier allait me MASSACRER. Il détestait que l'on ne fasse pas nos devoirs. Et je n'avais pas fais mon devoir ! J'allais me faire crucifier sur le tableau avec des craies.

_Ou est le problème ? Me demanda subitement Elena alors que je me retournai vers elle, ahurie.

_Le problème ? LE _PROBLEME_ ? ! C'est Monsieur Mercier, le problème ! C'est un monstre Lena, tu devrais le voir critiquer ceux qui osent ne pas faire ce qu'il demande ! Un vrai bain de sang, une boucherie ! Il les prend en grippe et leur vie scolaire ne devient qu'un champ de ruine…

_Tu exagères, objecta Valentin en cachant avec difficulté le sourire qui lui éclairait le visage.

_…Et non je n'exagère pas ! Il est terrifiant ! Avec ses petits yeux vicieux et sa tête dégarnie ! Ses gros doigts boudinés se poseront brusquement sur mes épaules fragiles et il scandera de sa voix grave et putride : « Lily Constance, tu n'as pas appris ta poésie ! Tu n'es qu'une écervelée qui n'aura jamais son bac ! ». Et là il fera son petit raclement de gorge détestable qui signifie la mort imminente de ma moyenne en français. Je vais mourir ! Hurlai-je en me cachant le visage tout en faisant non de la tête.

_…Pendant un court instant j'ai bien eu l'impression qu'elle avait plus peur de son professeur que de nous, entendis-je Rita murmurer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Arrête-moi si je me trompe, déclara sèchement ma meilleure amie, mais cette poésie il ne l'a sans doute pas programmée au dernier moment.

_A vrai dire ça fait deux semaine qu'il nous l'a donné, répondit Vincent à ma place alors qu'il reculait vivement sous le poids de mon regard meurtrier.

_Alors n'utilise surtout pas la journée d'hier comme excuse à ta future mauvaise note, reprit-elle en me fixant de ses yeux bleus perspicaces.

_Mais Elena…

_Non.

_Je… Je ne peux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, murmurai-je en reculant légèrement pour éviter la future explosion.

_Pardon ? ! S'insurgea-t-elle avec tant d'autorité que même Arthur s'éloigna pour la laisser prendre place au milieu du salon.

_Tu sais à quel point je déteste passer au tableau quand je ne suis pas sûre de réussir ! Ca me paralyse ! Demande-moi d'y écrire et je peux le faire. Mais réciter devant toute la classe un truc que je ne connais pas c'est… Non ! Je ne peux pas !

_Tu fréquentes quotidiennement des vampires…

_Depuis deux semaines seulement, objectai-je.

_Rien à foutre, c'est du pareil au même ! Tu fréquentes des vampires sans sourciller…

_Ou presque, continuai-je.

_OU PRESQUE, reprit-elle avec colère, et tu as peur de te faire réprimander par un simple professeur de français à la CON ? !

_Euh… Oui.

_Tu ne sèchera pas ! Me jura-t-elle.

_Mais pourquoi ? ! Explosai-je indifférente à l'attention que chaque personne nous portait.

_As-tu seulement réalisé à quel point tu as manqué ces derniers temps ?

_T'as bien séché les math avec moi lundi matin ! Ne viens pas me faire la leçon !

_Oui, mais moi je ne prévois pas de sécher aujourd'hui en plus ! J'ai un contrôle de math tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser, j'ai eu à peu près le même week-end que toi, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié. Ca ne va pas m'empêcher d'y aller.

_T'es bonne en math, protestai-je.

_Ma moyenne est de 8 et je suis en filière scientifique, alors non « bonne » n'est pas un adjectif que j'emploierai. Si tu sèches, tu peux être sûre que j'en parlerai à la vie scolaire !

_Oh le coup vicieux !_

_Mais mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Gémis-je en manquant de me jeter à ses pieds pour qu'elle m'autorise à ne pas y aller. J'avais toujours un minimum de dignité, quand même.

_Tu es ma meilleure amie, ce sont mes affaires, trancha-t-elle implacable.

_Vince, sèche avec moi ! Le suppliai-je en le prenant par les poignets avec une moue implorante.

_Désolé ma belle, si ta moyenne est de 17 en français, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour redresser un peu la mienne.

Je regardai Alexandre et Laurie en me demandant si, oui ou non, j'allais avoir le courage de leur demander de rester avec moi lorsque Valentin sembla faire un geste en ma faveur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la mine furieuse de ma meilleure amie et ne se recroqueville sur lui-même.

_Tu fais chier ! Scandai-je brusquement au nez d'Elena qui m'ignora avec superbe.

_Il faut avouer que…, débuta Vincent avec le ton qu'il utilisait souvent pour me faire la morale.

_Toi si tu OSES dire que tu es de son côté je te renie ! Sifflai-je, venimeuse.

_D'accord, capitula-t-il en cachant mal un sourire, je ne dis rien mais n'en pense pas moins.

_Voilà, tu penses ce que tu veux mais surtout tu fermes ta gueule !

_Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda subitement Laurie avec des yeux ronds et un léger sourire qui se faisant sentir auprès de ses lèvres frémissantes.

_Toujours, confirmèrent mes meilleurs amis et Valentin avec un synchronisme qui aurait pu me paraître très comique dans une autre situation. Et j'aurai même pu jurer que la voix d'Arthur et D'Adam s'étaient mêlées à la réponse.

_Mais c'est une conspiration ! Braillai-je en tapant du pied par terre. Lena, repris-je plus doucement, s'il te plait.

_Non.

Je me jetai brusquement à ses pieds en enserrant ses genoux et en collant mon visage contre ses cuisses.

_Et c'est toi qui parlais de dignité ?_

_Pitié ! Je ferais ce que tu veux ! Je te passerai mes fringues…

_Tu le fais déjà.

_Je te ferai pleins de bons gâteaux au chocolat comme tu les aimes…

_T'es une catastrophe en pâtisserie.

_Je repasserai ton linge, ferai la vaisselle, tes devoirs, tout !

_Lily… Tu semble oublier un détail important, soupira-t-elle avec consternation tandis que j'entendais parfaitement Alexandre entrain de s'étouffer de rire avec son écharpe.

_Ah ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête, sans pour autant changer de position, afin de regarder le visage d'Elena qui se fendit d'un sourire devant mon comportement terriblement irrécupérable.

_S'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qui reste insensibles à tes caprices, menaces et supplications toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, c'est moi.

Et ce fut sur cette charmante tirade qu'elle délia mes mains et recula brusquement, me laissant choir au sol sur lequel j'entrepris, avec délicatesse, de m'exploser le front avec des coups répétitifs.

_Lily… Tu es pathétique, fut le seul commentaire de Vincent sous les rires de moins en moins discrets des humains. Quant aux vampires… J'avais trop honte pour daigner leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil en fait.

_Jveuimouuurirrrrr !

_Et dans un langage terrestre ?

J'arrêtais mon auto-futur-suicide pour répondre décemment : _ Je vais mourir !

_Mais non… Mercier n'est pas si terrible, affirma Valentin avec une telle véhémence que je tournai la tête pour l'observer avec sérieux.

_Enfin… J'espère que tu as conscience que je ne dis ça que pour te remonter le moral.

_C'est vraiment pas mon jour._

_Loin de moi l'idée de paraître trop optimiste mais… Tu sais qu'on a français qu'à partir de treize heures. La poésie est assez courte et facile à retenir. Si tu révises pendant les math et l'anglais tu pourrais être capable d'en réciter au moins la moitié, fis Alexandre avec précaution comme s'il craignait d'obtenir une réaction virulente de la part d'une folle telle que moi.

_MAIS OUI ! Hurlai-je en me relevant vivement, faisant sursauter mon entourage humain. Je n'ai qu'à m'y mettre dès maintenant et tout ira bien ! Fis-je avec une ferveur illusoire avant de foncer en direction de ma chambre, à l'étage, pour trouver cette satanée poésie.

Et bien évidemment, c'était d'une logique imparable, c'était toujours quand on était pressé que des inconvénients apparaissaient sur notre chemin. C'est ainsi que je trébuchai et m'écroulais lamentablement dans l'escalier avant de le dévaler avec une série de cris et d'injures qui aurait pu faire rougir un camionneur et ses tatouages.

_Ca va Lily ? S'affola Vincent en se précipitant à mes côtés tandis que je discernais la foule compressée dans mon hall. Si les vampires et les humains se frôlaient presque dans mon salon, ils se collaient pratiquement dans cet espace encore plus réduit.

_Fantastiquement bien ! Répondis-je toujours allongé sur le carrelage glacé. J'avais sans doute perdu mes quatre membres en route.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda Arthur, très blasé sur ce coup là.

_J'inspectais la qualité de l'escalier, ça ne se voit pas ? Ironisai-je en ignorant royalement les hurlements de rire des vampires et des humains réunis. Bien, ma fierté venait de disparaître subitement.

Je sentis deux paires de bras masculins m'attraper et me tirer en arrière pour que je me relève. Je remerciai silencieusement Valentin et Alexandre tandis que la plupart des vampires commençaient à partir de chez moi.

_Bon, il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher si on ne veut pas manquer les cours de math, signala Vincent en fixant sa montre.

_Pas de souci, le rassurai-je, je vais chercher mon sac et on fonce.

Les regards consternés qui m'entourèrent me déstabilisèrent passablement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dis ?

_Ce genre de regard n'allait pas finir par être une habitude, si ?_

_Euh… Lily, murmura Valentin, gêné, en montrant son pull puis en désignant…Mon haut de pyjama Mickey.

_AAH ! Je ne suis pas habillé ! _Pourquoi je ne suis pas habillé_ ? ! M'horrifiai-je alors qu'Alexandre semblait sûr du fait qu'il allait mourir de rire ce matin.

_Et c'est à nous qu'elle pose la question ? Ricana Adam.

Je ne pris pas le temps de l'incendier comme je l'aurai fais en temps normal et me dirigeai, en faisant attention ou je mettais les pieds cette fois, vers ma chambre. Je fonçai jusqu'à mes placards, dénichant un pantalon en cuir noir et un body de même couleur, semi-transparent aux manches et à ma gorge. Si je devais décéder aujourd'hui, autant revendiquer le côté rock&roll de la chose. J'ignorai tant bien que mal les discussions qui montaient d'en bas et m'appliquai à m'habiller en une minute chrono. Je rajoutai de l'eye-liner et un peu d'anti-cerne pour cacher mon visage exprimant assez bien l'épuisement qui s'accumulait ces derniers jours. Je m'installai sur le rebord de la baignoire pour pouvoir enfiler des chaussures avant de me rendre compte que je n'en avais pas pris. J'allais me relever avec un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'un coup sec résonna à travers la porte.

_Oui ?

Arthur entra de sa démarche assurée et se mit à genoux à mes pieds en vitesse vampirique pour s'atteler à me mettre les talons noirs qu'il avait volé lors de notre première excursion nocturne.

_T'es génial, soufflai-je avec un sourire reconnaissant, ignorant l'envie irrépressible de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes.

_Et toi tu es maso d'accepter de mettre des talons alors que la plante de tes pieds est blessée. Sans parler de tes courbatures, rétorqua-t-il sans me jeter le moindre regard.

_J'aime bien les talons.

_Je sais.

Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il eut fini avant de se pencher sur moi pour embrasser le bout de mon nez. Ses lèvres glacées me chatouillèrent et je me mis à rire. Il s'installa derrière moi et je le sentis triturer mes cheveux quelque seconde.

_Tu as des pinces à chignon ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_Allons bon ! Monsieur voulait jouer à la poupée ? !_

_Dans le tiroir sous le lavabo, répondis-je avec une curiosité naissante.

Vingt secondes plus tard la sensation agréable dans mes cheveux s'interrompit à mon grand déplaisir. Je me levai pour aller m'observer dans la glace. Deux tresses partaient chacune du coté de ma tête pour finir accrochées derrière, quelques mèches retombant d'une façon faussement négligée sur mon visage. Le reste de mes cheveux était rassemblé dans une tresse plus importante qui finissait sur mon épaule droite. Cela semblait simple et décontracté mais je savais toute fois que j'aurai mis une bonne demi-heure à avoir le même résultat. Qu'il l'ait réalisé en une minute me laissa surprise et ce, même si je connaissais sa dextérité.

Je me retournai avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et observai attentivement les traits de son visage. Très détendus, comme ils l'avaient rarement été depuis que je le connaissais.

_Ça te plait ?

_Très. Tu es doué. Si jamais ça tourne mal avec ton association et que tu dois changer de vie je te suggère de te réincarner en coiffeur, affirmai-je avec un hochement de tête alors qu'un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres.

_J'aime tes cheveux, fit-il calmement en caressant une de mes tresses.

_« La famille d'Arthur était nombreuse, il était l'aîné de trois frères et d'une petite sœur. Il était très proche de cette dernière, d'ailleurs. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que tes cheveux sont du même roux que les siens… »_

Les paroles d'Isidore résonnèrent en moi et durant une fraction de seconde les yeux rubis d'Arthur se transformèrent en or.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sérieux.

_Rien, mentis-je.

_Ton corps s'est crispé et ton rythme cardiaque a accéléré de manière prodigieuse, statua-t-il avec un calme qui ne me trompait pas. Je sais que je peux te faire de l'effet mais à ce point là ça en devient presque suspect.

_Merde._

_Hem Arthur ?

Nous nous retournâmes de concert pour observer Rita qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, téléphone portable dernier cri en main.

_Je dois y aller.

Arthur hocha la tête en s'éloignant de moi et je me retins à grand peine de me coller contre lui. C'était finit les sursauts de romantisme ce matin ou j'allais devoir être obligé de me prendre deux ou trois murs afin de retrouver mon caractère de chien ?

_Tu seras de retour ce soir ?

_Oui, je pense aux alentours de minuit. Ce n'est pas un assassinat mais une reconnaissance de terrain, plutôt, lui expliqua-t-elle alors que je triturais mes cheveux, mal à l'aise.

_Profite-en pour prendre des nouvelles des Volturis. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire pour les loups garous primaires.

Elle hocha la tête à l'encontre d'Arthur puis me fit un sourire éblouissant avant de partir.

_LILY CONSTANCE SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT JE MONTE TE CHERCHER ! Hurla la voix si douce et délicate d'Elena, me faisant faire un bond. On va être en retard, merde !

_C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je désirais ardemment __remonter le temps et dormir une nuit de plus._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 18**

* * *

**Lily Constance est de retour, plus en forme que jamais. Ca vous avait manqué ? Hé hé.**

**La suite ? Je ne sais pas quand. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard, j'ai eu un manque d'envie terrifiant d'écrire la suite. Avoir la flemme ça va, ne plus avoir envie d'écrire sur Arthur et Lily c'est autre chose. Voilà pourquoi le chapitre 18 qui devait être immense a été littéralement effacé par mes propres doigts. Heureusement que je connais la suite par cœur et que je peux tout réécrire sans soucis apparents. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera là. Il est déjà entamé, plein de scènes sont écrites mais je ne promets plus rien vu le temps que je peux mettre.**

**J'ai vu, au cours de ces quelque mois, certains commentaires qui m'ont laissé surprise. Qu'on n'aime pas mon histoire, qu'on la survole comme ça sans laisser de commentaire je le conçois. Mais qu'on aime mon histoire en voulant laisser une review mais que l'on n'ose pas en pensant que j'ai autre chose à faire que de les lires, ou bien parce qu'on est juste timide ça me sidère. Mes louloutes, si j'écris mon histoire c'est avant tout pour votre plaisir. J'adore Arthur et Lily, tous les personnages que j'ai créé, ne vous méprenez pas, mais parfois avec mon roman sur les bras cette fiction devient vite embêtante (pour ne pas dire un vilain mot xD). Donc vos messages me donnant votre joie ou vos avis sont assez précieux dans la balance quand même. Parce que quand je vois plus de visites sur mes chapitres que de commentaires (enfin quand il y en a le triple quoi), ça m'arrive de me demander si cette histoire ne vous lasse pas et si je perds peut-être mon temps. Ca arrive rarement, vu que je passe moins de temps sur le site, mais tout de même. Alors si vous n'avez pas envie de commenter, c'est votre droit, mais si vous voulez et que vous n'osez pas je trouve ça… bête. Je ne mords pas, promis =). **

**Je vais répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre sur mon profil et je vais (ENFIN) commencer à mettre les musiques que j'écoute souvent en écrivant sur Arthur et Lily.**

**Je cherche de quoi créer un site pour moi. Juste pour vous montrer que je suis en vie avec des mises à jours régulières et vous faire partager tous mes petits coups de cœur. Ca serait cool =).**

**"Demain dès l'aube" est un poème de Victor Hugo, je ne revendique rien à son sjet, vous vous en doutez bien. Pourquoi celui-ci ? Parce que je l'adore et c'est celui que j'ai retenu malgré le temps.**

**La danse de Lily sur Get Some c'est un clin d'oeil à la série Vampire Diaries (Géniale soit dit en passant, n'est-ce pas Co To ? héhé). Katherine danse sur cette musique, vous pouvez sans aucun problème voir cette vidéo sur youtube. Moment que j'ai adoré parce qu'on a tous dansé comme des fous sur une musique à un moment ou à un autre dans notre vie.**

* * *

**2 Musiques : With you in my head de Unkle & the black angels ET Deceptacon de Le Tigre.**

* * *

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green,**

**Qui vous annonce fièrement qu'elle a enfin arrêté de fumer,**

**Arthur : Et celles que tu fumes avec ta meilleure amie quand elle se ramène ?**

**Kimy : CHUT !**

**Et qui va vite répondre à quelque message avant d'aller faire un GROS DODO !**


	22. Chapitre 19

**Que dire à part : Merci de votre soutient et de votre patience ?**

**Joyeux Noël à l'avance, peut-être ? =)**

**J'ai eu un petit problème de correcteur, ce qui fait qu'il se désactive de temps à autre, le bougre. Et j'ai beau relire ce n'est pas si évident de voir les fautes qu'on fait sur un texte entrain d'être écrit, aussi grosses soient-elles. Donc désolée pour ce léger désagrément que je réparerais au plus vite !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

**HERE COMES YOUR GIRL**

_C'est assez incroyable de voir à quel point un beau jour,_

_On peut se retrouver à chérir précieusement,_

_Les personnes qu'on avait autrefois tant haïes._

_Alexandre Sanders._

* * *

_Je vais me faire massacrer, marmonnai-je en appuyant négligemment mon front contre la vitre glacée de la voiture.

Les soupirs qui firent échos à mon désarroi n'arrangèrent nullement mon humeur qui flirtait dangereusement avec la zone rouge. Celle comportant l'inscription « MEYDEY » en gras soulignée plusieurs fois.

_Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à foutre. Mais un minimum de compassion serait fortement appréciée, grinçai-je en allongeant brusquement mes pieds pour frapper le siège du conducteur. Valentin fit un bond et me jeta un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur tandis qu'Alexandre ricanait sans vergogne.

J'étais bien dans la voiture de Valentin. _Avec Alexandre_. Et aucune insulte ou regard méprisant n'avait fusé entre nous. Sans doute car mes plaintes incessantes et mon visage aussi joyeux que celui d'une condamnée à mort désarçonnait le brun habituellement plus enclin à la persécution. Et (tenez-vous bien) la responsable de ces « échanges » n'était autre que Laurie. Elle avait filé dans la voiture d'Elena, sans prendre en compte le regard proprement stupéfait de mon amie, en déclarant que faire des efforts d'entente nous seraient bénéfiques pour jouer la comédie devant les autres. J'aurai pu me plaindre, et ne pas me laisser entraîner par un Valentin encore hilare d'avoir vu Elena imiter le poisson hors de l'eau pendant deux bonnes minutes, mais le fait était que j'avais autre chose en tête en cet instant précis. Ma future exécution par mon professeur de français, par exemple. Et mes élans de tendresses envers Arthur se faisant plus présents, également.

Je tenais à lui disons…vivement. Ce n'était pas nouveau si j'étais franche envers moi-même. Cependant mes envies récentes, autres que sexuelles (car, il fallait être honnête, Arthur possédait un potentiel assez élevé pour créer de sacrés fantasmes), me paralysaient mentalement. J'étais déjà tombé amoureuse de Valentin, j'avais eu des histoires de cœur plus ou moins prononcées comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Néanmoins le vampire réveillait des instincts inhabituels qui me prenaient aux tripes. Je n'allais pas le lâcher, ma promesse faite la veille s'était ancrée au plus profond de mon être. Mais je demeurais effrayé à l'idée de souffrir. Car j'allais morfler, je ne me faisais pas d'idée là-dessus. J'espérais seulement être capable d'endurer toutes les épreuves qui s'élèveraient entre le vampire et moi.

_T'avais qu'à réviser ta poésie.

La voix moqueuse d'Alexandre me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je fixai avec fureur l'arrière de sa tête qui se présentait devant moi.

_Dis-moi, je rêve ou Laurie s'est barrée avec _mes_ amis parce qu'elle _te_ fuyait ? Glissai-je sournoisement en ignorant le claquement de langue réprobateur venant de Valentin.

La nouvelle bonne résolution de mon ennemie notoire consistant à faire la paix avec nous arrivait peut-être à duper les autres (même si j'en doutais) mais certainement pas ma perspicacité légendaire. Les échanges froids des deux bruns quelque minute plus tôt n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

_Mêles-toi de tes affaires Constance, rétorqua-t-il vivement, beaucoup plus renfrogné soudainement.

_T'avais qu'à pas me chercher, conclu-je d'un ton mordant.

_Ca suffit, coupa sèchement Valentin en pianotant le volant de ses longs doigts blanc, attendant le feu vert.

_Oui, papa.

_Si j'étais ton père ça ferait longtemps que t'aurai reçu une correction, m'informa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Pitié, évitez-moi ces sous-entendus sexuels entre vous. Je ne compte pas gerber prochainement, siffla Alexandre.

_Enfin ! Je ne suis plus la seule à être de mauvaise humeur dirait-on !_

_Tu associes le mot « correction » au sexe ? Eh bien Sanders je ne demandais pas à en savoir autant sur tes pratiques sexuelles ! Ricanai-je et Valentin cacha assez peu habilement son amusement en se concentrant de manière exagérée sur la route.

_Mais vas te faire…

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par le son provenant d'une station de radio que Valentin venait d'augmenter en hâte, prétextant être très intéressé par son contenu.

_Bah voyons. Depuis quand les mecs se passionnent-ils pour l'horoscope ?_

Je sentis soudain que notre collaboration allait se dérouler sur un champ de mine. Il fallait s'y déplacer soigneusement en prenant des précautions. Et, c'était connu, la finesse ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mon vocabulaire.

_Tu peux aussi dire que vous allez être très mal barrés._

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grognai-je en regardant le profil de Valentin, stoïque, qui fixait le trottoir depuis qu'Alexandre s'en était allé chercher des cigarettes au tabac du coin.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs gracieusement proposé de me payer mon paquet de mentholées. Par gracieusement je voulais dire que « Bordel ça fait cent ans que tu cherches ton porte-monnaie, c'est bon c'est pour moi. Mais uniquement grâce aux cinquante euros d'Arthur, ne vas pas te leurrer » pouvait assez passer pour une délicatesse dans la bouche d'Alexandre.

Le silence qui avait envahit l'habitacle depuis le départ du brun ne me plaisait guère. Je retirai d'un geste vif ma ceinture et m'accoudai au siège de Valentin qui tournait son visage pâle vers moi.

_Tu vas me trouver maso mais… Quand j'ai compris qu'on allait tous devoir rester ensemble ça m'a fait plaisir. Vraiment.

Ses yeux gris s'abaissèrent, quittant mon regard perçant.

_Ce n'est pas maso. Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir que tous ses amis restent ensembles, répondis-je doucement en haussant les épaules.

Le sourire cynique qui effleura ses lèvres m'attrista.

_Même si ces personnes ne peuvent pas se voir ?

_Val, ne nous en demande pas trop, grimaçai-je. Je trouve qu'on se comporte mieux les uns envers les autres depuis quelques jours. Ce n'est pas le top de l'entente, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est mieux qu'il y a un mois tout de même. Tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce qu'on se saute dans les bras du jour au lendemain parce que c'est le désir d'un vampire totalement barré.

Il ricana et me permit à nouveau d'observer ses yeux acier qui cachaient des réflexions bien trop tordues pour l'adolescent qu'il était.

_Tes deux potes m'ont fait la misère pendant un bon moment dès qu'Arthur a commencé à me martyriser… Arthur avait une excuse _assez_ valable pour agir comme il l'a fait. Pas eux. Et tu dois comprendre que ça me reste encore en travers de la gorge. Le fait que je n'aie rien répondu à l'époque, puisque la peur que m'inspirait Arthur m'en empêchait, n'a contribué qu'à renforcer ma colère et mon sentiment d'injustice à leur égard. Donc soit un peu indulgent quand tu me vois agressive.

_J'aurais dû te défendre.

_C'est vrai. Mais on ne va pas non plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est parce que j'avais peur d'attirer l'attention d'Arthur sur notre passé commun… Ce qui ne change rien au final puisqu'il l'a découvert et qu'il s'est tout de même encore plus intéressé à toi.

La culpabilité qui suintait de sa voix me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_Oui, et ? Bon sang, Val, arrête de prendre le poids du monde entier sur tes épaules. A trop réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu se produire si l'on avait fait ou pas fait telle chose on risque de devenir cinglé. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude.

Son sourire en coin fit écho au mien.

_Il est arrivé ce qui devait se produire, point, affirmai-je en appuyant mon index sur son front pour le faire brusquement reculer. Il siffla son mécontentement mais je discernai aisément une mine plus détendue qui me rassura.

Je demeurais totalement dépendante des états de Valentin. Je ne supportais pas de le voir en peine, aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître au vu des choses qui se produisaient avec Arthur. Le vampire ne m'avait pas connue enfant, timide et réservée. Valentin, si. Et ça faisait, malgré tout, une sacrée différence.

_Saleté de vieille chouette déplumée avec un balais dans le cul ! L'explosion d'Alexandre nous fit interrompre notre futur jeu de main qu'allait entraîner mon geste provocateur.

Il claqua la porte violemment et nous distribua nos paquets avec des gestes secs avant de s'allumer une cigarette sous nos yeux totalement ébahis.

_Tu…T'es disputé avec quelqu'un ? Hasarda Valentin en reculant légèrement lorsque le brun se pencha vivement vers lui.

_Cette vieille connasse, là ! A raconter sa vie alors que le vendeur n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et qu'il y avait une queue interminable.

_Et connaissant ta délicatesse habituelle tu ne t'es pas gêné pour faire une réflexion ? Devina Valentin en démarrant.

_Pourquoi me gêner ? Bref, je t'épargne les détails ça pourrait choquer ton sens aiguë de la politesse envers les personnes âgées.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en me réinstallant à l'arrière. La mine boudeuse que m'adressa Alexandre en se retournant ne fit que renforcer mon hilarité.

_Quoi ? M'agressa-t-il

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me déplaçai vers l'avant en vitesse et déposait une bise sonore sur sa joue glacée.

_Merci pour le paquet mon chou.

La teinte coquelicot qu'il aborda lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se produire valait tout l'or du monde et le ricanement de Valentin encore davantage. Ce fut d'ailleurs pourquoi je décidai de ne plus provoquer Alexandre d'une quelconque manière durant la journée.

_De rien, bafouilla-t-il avant de maugréer dans son écharpe, sa verve littéralement sciée par mon action assez irréfléchie, je devais bien l'avouer.

Peut-être l'entente entre nous ne serait pas si difficile que ça, finalement. Il suffisait juste d'y mettre la _douceur_ appropriée. Et c'est avec un sourire sadique que je notai ce petit détail ô combien intéressant.

* * *

La matinée se déroula de manière terriblement lente, comme pour me faire comprendre que je n'échapperais pas à l'humiliation de cet après midi. Les maths et les deux heures d'anglais furent ainsi entrecoupées de « Il va me tuer », « Je vais mourir », « J'arrive pas à apprendre la poésie », « Mais puisque je te dis que j'arrive pas à apprendre la poésie, bordel ! », « Vince, arrête de me pincer, tu me fais mal là », « S'il me fait passer aujourd'hui je vais m'évanouir », « Ou vomir », « Ou les deux », « Tu penses que c'est possible de s'évanouir et de vomir en même temps, Val ? », « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? », « S'il ne me fait pas passer eh bien… Je nommerai Monsieur Mercier premier de mon top trois des professeurs favoris de Lily Constance », « …Bah quoi ? C'était très honorifique d'entrer dans mon top trois ! Surtout celui des professeurs. ». Sans oublier les « Ta gueule Lily ! » De Vincent, Laurie, Alexandre et Valentin confondus à intervalles réguliers. Les sourires narquois d'Arthur ne faisaient qu'ajouter des braises sur mes nerfs déjà ardents. Une envie indescriptible, subtil mélange entre le besoin de le gifler violemment et de l'embrasser, ne cessait de jaillir dans les moments ou il se foutait manifestement de ma gueule.

Ce fut donc pourquoi je ne remarquais que peu l'attention évidente que nous portaient les élèves de notre classe, stupéfaits par la nouvelle amitié totalement inattendue (pour ne pas dire foutrement surprenante) qui s'était établie entre les deux bandes rivales du lycée. Les professeurs, ayant subit un « lavage de cerveau » par la vampire Cassandre, semblaient quant à eux exaspérés des chuchotements incessants et excités (et/ou persifleurs pour certains cas) des élèves. Ce que je n'avais pas pris le temps de remarquer, plongé dans mon apprentissage accéléré d'une foutue poésie, c'était que cette couverture si parfaitement présentée ne tenait que grâce à moi. En effet mon caractère irascible, mes questions stupides et mes excès de panique avaient ligué (pour de vrai cette fois) mes amis comme mes ennemis. Leurs moqueries et leurs exaspérations se dirigeaient ainsi toutes contre moi, leur donnant un semblant de cohésion qui faisait son petit effet.

_Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas, je vais me viander en beauté ! Trépignai-je en ralentissant tout le groupe, dardant sur Elena un regard accusateur.

Il était midi et mon amie venait de nous rejoindre, quittant sa classe de section scientifique, pour aller au snack qui servait de repère aux commères du lycée. Arthur tenait absolument à ce que notre nouvelle amitié, digne de la petite maison de la prairie, fasse le tour du lycée en moins d'une journée. Voilà pourquoi nous nous dirigions d'un pas joyeux et sautillant (vous sentez l'ironie, là ?) vers le snack le plus cher du coin (il n'était pas surnommé le « sustentateur des gros bourgeois » pour rien). Je n'avais personnellement rien contre les bourgeois, Camilla et Léo en faisaient partie (leurs parents, tout du moins) et ils restaient de très bons amis. Seulement Caroline (plus chiante encore que Laurie ce qui n'était pas peu dire, je vous prie de me croire) et sa bande se prenaient pour des filles de série télévisée. Se surnommant par la première lettre de leur prénom, comme dans une certaine série **Gossip Girl**. Chose qui me désespérait royalement : Se prendre pour des pseudos reines du monde à seize ans pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs. Surtout lorsqu'on se droguait aux soirées avec un air d'habitué plutôt effrayant.

_Si tu ouvres encore une seule fois ta bouche sur ce sujet je te l'explose ! Grinça ma blonde favorite sous les hochements de têtes vivement approbateurs de tous mes « amis ».

_Pourquoi personne ne veut me comprendre ? Geignis-je tandis que Valentin et Vincent m'attrapaient chacun par un bras pour me faire avancer.

_Ce qu'on ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu te rends malade pour une simple poésie ! S'agaça Laurie en évitant une voiture se garant sur le trottoir.

_Je ne me rends pas malade ! Protestai-je avec vigueur.

Je ressentis plus que je ne vis les poids assez conséquents de plusieurs regards sur moi.

_Bon… Peut-être un peu, admis-je à contre cœur.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si horrible. D'accord Mercier est un royal connard sadique mais vois le bon côté des choses !

_Quelles choses ? Demandai-je à un Alexandre moqueur, sacrément dubitative.

_Pour une fois ni moi, ni Laurie ne pourrons te faire de remarque. Enfin du moins pas à haute voix ! Ricana-t-il en évitant habilement mon sac que je lui avais sauvagement jeté dessus lors de sa fin de phrase.

_Je vous déteste !

_Et ça nous brise le cœur, assurément ! Certifia Elena en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

_En plus je déteste le « Florentin », pourquoi cette pétasse de Caroline ne préfère pas les snacks plus proches du lycée, sifflai-je avec une mauvaise fois évidente en sentant la douleur cuisante de mes plantes de pieds.

Mettre des talons alors que je m'étais écorché les pieds sur le goudron la veille n'était définitivement pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eue.

_T'exagère ! C'est très bon là-bas, s'indigna Vincent, grand amateur de cuisine.

_Laisse tomber, Vince, tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas argumenter avec elle quand Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur, soupira Elena en glissant son bras sous celui de mon meilleur ami.

_Et vous faites quoi généralement ? Demanda Alexandre avec une curiosité évidente, restant derrière moi au cas ou je ferais demi-tour pour leur fausser compagnie.

Ce qui, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix, restait foutrement improbable à la vu de mes talons vertigineux.

_On l'ignore. Et quand elle dépasse le seuil du « chiant » pour aller à « carrément emmerdante » on lui donne une tape sur la tête. Normalement elle gonfle ses joues comme un hamster, outrée, et on a la paix pendant une bonne minute. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son regard furibond ne nous affecte pas et recommence ses grognements incessants.

Ma mine profondément vexée et les explosions de rire qui accompagnèrent la déclaration de ma _meilleure_ amie ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux avisés des commères, présentes devant le Florentin pour terminer leurs cigarettes.

_Faites chier, marmonnai-je alors que Valentin passait son bras sur mes épaules sans parvenir à contrôler son rire.

_Ne fais pas la tête, petit hamster.

Le rouge qui me monta aux joues acheva mes « camarades » qui manquèrent de s'étouffer lorsque je gonflai effectivement mes dites joues sans réaliser que j'agissais exactement comme l'avait prédit Elena. Même Laurie qui manqua de se prendre un poteau tant elle riait ne me dérida pas de ma colère mal contenue.

_Je suis persécutée !

_C'est un juste retour des choses, tu nous as fait chier toute la matinée ! Indiqua Valentin en m'embrassant sur la tempe avant de me relâcher puisque nous arrivions devant la devanture du snack.

_Salut les gars, nous apostropha Caroline en glissant ses long cheveux dorés derrière ses oreilles.

Nous lui répondîmes vaguement sauf Laurie qui alla lui faire la bise ainsi qu'à Lara, son inséparable.

_Vous allez rejoindre Arthur ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant en désignant l'intérieur du Florentin d'un coup de tête.

_Ah, il est là ? Répondit Laurie avec un tel dédain que j'en fus momentanément bluffé. Non, on ne va pas rejoindre ce gros con, désolé.

Et c'est devant les visages stupéfaits de ses « amies » qu'elle entra dans le snack telle une reine.

_Il…S'est passé quelque chose avec Arthur ou quoi ?

_C'est qu'un gros con, appuya Alexandre, méprisant, en suivant la brune.

_Pareil qu'eux, affirma Valentin avec un sourire malicieux en les désignant du pouce avant de les rejoindre, Vincent à sa suite.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer avec Elena lorsque la voix mielleuse et faussement enthousiaste de Lara me coupa dans mon élan.

_Lily, on peut te parler un instant ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la gueuse ? !_

_Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

Elena, clairement congédiée, serra les dents en me demandant ce que je voulais manger. C'est avec ma commande qu'elle s'éloigna dans la chaleur du snack, me laissant seule avec ces harpies.

_Euh… C'est un peu indiscret en fait.

_Va-y, l'encourageai-je en m'allumant une cigarette d'un air faussement détendu en apercevant d'un coup d'œil Omar, le vampire chargé de la protection d'Elena, passer à nos côtés avec nonchalance. Le soleil caché par de lourds nuages empêchant ses scintillements impromptus, le géant noir se fondait dans la masse. Enfin presque.

_Il y a eu des rumeurs ce week-end, qui dure depuis une semaine déjà, comme quoi tu sortirais avec Arthur.

Je restai un instant interdite, me remémorant l'instant ou Arthur avait repoussé Jeremy samedi soir alors qu'il dansait avec moi pour prendre sa place. Je me souvins alors que Jeremy faisait parti de la bande à Caroline. Je crus un instant que l'information pouvait provenir de Camilla et Léo, nous ayant vu au pole la veille, ce que je réfutai immédiatement : Mes deux amis ne s'entendaient pas du tout avec les commères.

_Merde._

_C'est une blague ? Non parce qu'elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, sifflai-je sèchement.

Leurs yeux écarquillés m'indiquèrent d'agir avec plus d'intelligence.

_C'est vrai qu'on s'est entendu pendant quelque jour. On s'envoyait des vannes plus cool que d'habitude… Et il est _arrivé_ qu'on traîne un peu ensemble. Mais sans plus, n'allez pas vous faire d'idée.

Le soupir soulagé de Caroline ne m'échappa nullement et je tirai plus fortement sur ma cigarette.

_Tu veux te taper Arthur depuis un moment, hein ma belle ?_

_Compte là dessus._

_Et puis, repris-je sur le ton de la confidence afin qu'elles se rapprochent de moi, vu qu'Alex et les autres ne peuvent plus se le voir… Je vais éviter d'approfondir cette relation.

Elles hochèrent la tête avec une hypocrisie si peu cachée que je me retenais à grand peine de leur lancer un de mes sarcasmes à la figure.

_T'as raison ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils se sont disputés ? Enfin je veux dire c'est comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, quoi ! Ils traînent avec _vous_ et plus avec Arthur. Quand je vous ai vu ce matin j'ai halluciné, _sérieux_.

Ah le fameux « sérieux » ponctuant chaque phrase de Caroline. Rien de plus détestable. J'ignorai aussi tant bien que mal le « vous » désignant Elena, Vincent et moi prononcé avec un mépris évident.

_Il ne vaut mieux pas leur en parler. J'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre qu'Arthur ne les considérait pas vraiment comme ses amis, en fait. En tout cas ne vous faites pas d'illusion : Leur amitié, si elle a un jour existé, est définitivement terminée.

_Non, tu penses bien que je n'oserais pas aller leur demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca ne me regarde pas après tout. Mais c'est très choquant quand même…

Je hochai la tête d'un air contrit en observant Lara et Caroline qui jubilaient d'avoir au moins un minimum d'information.

_Pauvres connes._

_Et sinon ? La guerre est finie entre toi et Laurie ? Lança Caroline avec un sourire passant assez pour quelque chose d'amical.

_Définitivement. On s'est réconciliés à la soirée de Léo et je dois vous dire qu'on s'est bien trouvées finalement.

_Sérieux, c'est trop beau quoi ! Les pires ennemies qui deviennent meilleures amies ça fait trop comme dans les séries ! C'est trop drôle à voir ! Pas vrai, L ?

_Totalement, C ! Approuva Lara en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

_Vite un sac en plastique, je vais vomir._

__Sérieux_, ajoutai-je avec un sourire que j'espérais aussi superficiel que le leur.

_Dis, Lily… T'es sûre que tu ne serais pas tentée par Arthur ? Enfin tu dois être la seule à ne pas remarquer son charmant petit cul, revint à la charge Caroline comme pour assurer ses arrières.

_Charmant, en effet._

_Pas du tout, il est trop…Etrange. Le côté mystérieux tombeur ce n'est pas pour moi ! Et puis…

_J'oses ou j'oses pas ?_

_J'ai décidé de me préserver jusqu'au mariage.

_J'avais osé._

Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Enfin pas entièrement. L'envie de les prendre pour des connes demeurait trop forte. Et les visages décomposés qu'elles m'offrirent manquèrent de me faire hurler de rire.

__Sérieux_ ?

_Ouais… Quand je vois toutes ces filles se faire sauter aux soirées ça me conforte dans cette idée. Je veux dire, on est des filles pas des salopes.

_Mais comme t'as trop raison, assura Lara, visiblement d'accord avec mes propos sans l'ombre d'une fausseté pour une fois.

__Sérieux_, c'est bien ce que tu fais ! Moi je ferais sans doute pareil que toi si je ne sortais pas avec Maxime !

Maxime Testa, mignon étudiant d'une fac voisine, était en couple avec elle depuis un an. Enfin « en couple » restait un terme relatif : Ils se trompaient à tout va sans l'ombre d'un regret. Pour être honnête ils me dégoûtaient.

_Au fait, j'aimerais savoir ! Ca te plairait de venir à mes soirées ? Je veux dire, t'es trop sympa comme fille et c'est con qu'on n'ait pas souvent pu se parler à cause de ta mauvaise entente avec Laurie. Maintenant que c'est arrangé ça me ferait plaisir qu'on devienne amies !

Caroline perdit instantanément son air conspirateur pour laisser place à une figure amicale assez inattendue. Serais-je entrain de remonter dans la royauté lycéenne ? J'étouffai le rire sarcastique qui menaçait de sortir en souriant joyeusement.

_Bien sûr !

_Alors on fait comme ça ! On pourra se faire la bise dans les couloirs maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

_Super, j'en meurs d'impatience !_

_Voilà ! Et on aura même pas besoin de se planquer devant Laurie, rajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'elles ricanaient.

_Bon les filles je vous laisse, déclarai-je en écrasant ma cigarette d'un coup de talon bien senti, je crève de faim !

_D'accord ! Ah et Lily ?

_Oui ? Demandai-je en me retournant gracieusement pour voir ce que Caroline, qui me reluquait clairement, me voulait.

_Si je restes une minute de plus avec ces dindes je me suicide._

_On sait jamais, leur connerie peut être contagieuse !_

_J'adore ton style en général mais là je dois t'avouer que je craque complètement sur tes talons !

_C'est fait pour, chérie, fut la seule chose que je répondis ce qui déclencha leurs rires. Elles n'avaient pas dû comprendre que mon « chérie » était foutrement ironique.

_Et c'est Arthur O'brian qui me les a offertes ces chaussures sans même que tu ne t'en doutes, connasse._

Je rentrai dans le Florentin de fort mauvaise humeur (du moins encore plus de mauvaise humeur que précédemment) et me dirigeai d'un pas précipité vers la longue table couverte d'une nappe sombre qu'avait prit mon groupe. Je notais la présence d'Arthur, Adam, Hugo et des trois asiatiques installés à une table opposée mais les ignorais, comme ils le souhaitaient. Ne pas se remarquer en public demeurait la meilleure façon d'affirmer que nous ne nous côtoyons plus avec Arthur.

Je me demandai tout de même où se trouvait William, Jeanne, Cassandre et Peter, espérant vainement qu'ils ne feraient pas trop de dégât alentours. Avoir autant de vampires (plutôt dangereux) dans les parages, même pour nous protéger d'une menace que je jugeais fantôme pour l'instant, restait un pari risqué pour les humains de notre ville.

Je détaillai la grande salle décorée dans des tons ocre et beige, son carrelage semblait luisant comparé aux sols graisseux de nos snacks habituels. De fausses appliques en forme de chandelier éclairaient le lieu d'une douce lueur, conférant un faux air d'intimité. J'étais toujours admirative les rares fois où j'avais mangé ici. Mais plus en cet instant. Sans doute car le luxe du château d'Arthur éclipsait de manière irrévocable ces petits bibelots voulant donner un côté chic.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Vincent en se jetant sur moi, voulant assouvir sa curiosité maladive.

_Oh rien du tout. J'ai juste dis ce qui devait être dit nous concernant, expliquai-je en me débarrassant de mes affaires afin de m'asseoir sous les regards satisfaits des vampires et des humains.

_Ah et on m'a aussi demandé si je sortais avec Arthur, continuai-je d'un ton innocent en sentant les yeux rubis du dénommé Arthur se poser sur ma petite personne plus intensément, ce à quoi j'ai répondu par la négative. Après tout il fallait qu'elles sachent que je comptais rester pure jusqu'au jour de mon mariage.

Une seule seconde s'écoula avant qu'Alexandre ne s'étouffe avec son club au poulet alors que Vincent recrachait l'eau qu'il venait de tenter d'avaler en hurlant un « quoi ? ! » plutôt sonore. Inutile de décrire tous les regards choqués qui fusèrent dans ma direction. Je leur jetai alors un coup d'œil atterré, vraiment exaspérée pour le coup.

_Vous savez, je me demande parfois si je suis née plus intelligente que les autres ou si c'est vous qui êtes simplement très con !

_Ah ! Tu plaisantais, c'est ça ? Hasarda Elena en ramassant d'un geste discret les frites qu'elle avait malencontreusement éparpillé en dehors de son assiette.

_Bravo ! Félicitai-je faussement, Tu progresses en matière d'ironie Lena, c'est bien !

Je m'installai à table, souriant à ma grande salade, ignorant l'attention accrue et tout de même fortement amusée de mon entourage. J'entendis Adam ricaner dans son coin mais n'osai pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux d'Arthur.

_T'es encore vierge ? Demanda Alexandre en me fixant de ses yeux onyx à l'autre bout de la table.

_On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Grognai-je en piquant une fritte à Elena.

_Ca te gène ?

_Pas spécialement mon chou mais les deux pervers que voilà…

Je désignai mes deux meilleurs amis d'un bref coup de tête sous leurs « hey ! » indignés.

_M'ont déjà assez gonflé sur le sujet.

_C'est juste que je ne te voyais pas… Enfin je pensais que le sexe ça te connaissais, déclara-t-il sérieusement en tiquant légèrement au surnom « mon chou ».

_Ils me font passer pour une dépravée parce qu'ils sont dépravés. C'est tout.

_De suite les grands mots ! S'insurgea Elena.

_Tu veux que je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Romain ? Insinuai-je sournoisement, la faisant rougir.

_Quoi Romain ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? C'est inadmissible !

Vincent s'accrocha à mon bras en fixant d'un air mauvais mon amie, conscient qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

_Le serveur du bar de Lou…, commença-t-elle timidement avant de se faire brusquement couper par Vincent.

_Tu as couché avec _LUI_ ?

_Non, tranchai-je. Monsieur était puceau alors Mademoiselle s'est barrée en riant.

Les nombreux rires qui suivirent ma déclaration m'outrèrent fortement.

_Et ça vous fait rire ? Mais c'est dégueulasse comme comportement ! Finalement je me demande si attendre le mariage n'est pas la meilleure solution…

_Bien sûr que je plaisantais… Ils n'étaient juste pas censés le comprendre._

_Tout le monde n'a pas la malchance de tomber sur une Elena sans cœur Liloune. Si tu veux, je me dévoue même pour t'enseigner deux ou trois trucs.

_Mais tu es _gay_, lançai-je, profondément choqué par les insinuations et le clin d'œil de mon ami.

_Ah…Mais ton corps à de quoi me faire réviser certaines de mes décisions.

_Ah ben ça !_

Le silence et les regards lumineux de ma tablée me firent soudainement réaliser une chose assez essentielle.

_Tu te fous de moi ! Accusai-je.

_Oui !

_Mais t'es vraiment trop con, j'ai eu peur !

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, me dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. Je l'avais remarqué depuis un bon moment mais Vincent possédait un sourire vraiment très craquant.

_Et puis c'est Elena qui m'a dit un jour qu'elle devait m'apprendre certaines choses…

Les ricanements plus ou moins discrets cessèrent brusquement et Elena ne daigna pas lever la tête de ses frites, se contentant de soupirer doucement en secouant la tête. Ma phrase (fausse était-il utile de le préciser ?) avait eu pour but de la déstabiliser, en vain.

_Conseil numéro un : Tiens, avale ! M'ordonna-t-elle en me tendant soudainement une de ses frites enduite de mayonnaise.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, Laurie avait d'ailleurs l'air de s'étrangler avec son repas, pendant que je rejetais la main de mon amie au loin, rougissante.

_T'es vraiment qu'une obsédée ! Hurlai-je en couvrant les ricanements pratiquement hystériques de Vincent.

_Obsédée ? Parce que ce que j'ai brandis devant toi t'as fait penser à quelque chose en particulier ?

Ma teinte rosée devint subitement plus soutenue, accentuant davantage (si c'était possible) les éclats de rire m'entourant. Je croisai sans le vouloir les yeux profonds et le sourire narquois d'Arthur situé juste en face de moi ce qui ne fit que renforcer ma gêne. Je me cachai donc le visage avec mes deux mains avant de céder également à l'hilarité ambiante.

_Bien ce que je disais, continua Elena toujours aussi imperturbable. Je suis dépravé, Vincent est dépravé et _TU_ es dépravé. Quelle joyeuse famille nous formons !

* * *

L'ambiance, redevenue calme depuis peu, me forçait à songer à l'heure suivante qui avançait à grand pas. Le français était une matière que j'adorais, son professeur sévère un peu moins. Voilà pourquoi je songeais fortement à inventer un plan discret d'évasion tandis que mes amis et anciens ennemis, étonnamment plus détendus depuis notre crise de rire commune, bavardaient de tout et de rien.

L'idée me frappa de plein fouet et je sursautai en jetant un coup d'œil assez discret à mon sac pendant au dossier de ma chaise en bois. Nous avions payé l'addition et j'avais distraitement glissé les espèces restantes du repas dans ma poche. Il en restait suffisamment pour payer le bus qui me ramènerait chez moi. Il suffisait juste que je puisse leur fausser compagnie un moment et la libération me tendrait alors les bras. Le seul problème restait mon sac : Je ne pouvais pas partir avec lors de l'exécution du plan qui s'était formé dans ma tête au risque d'attirer l'attention sur moi. J'espérai juste qu'ils auraient l'intelligence de le garder avec eux en se rendant compte de ma fuite inopiné.

_Je vais aux toilettes, déclarai-je d'un ton très discret et détendu en me levant avec délicatesse.

Les premiers pas furent les plus durs, ma paranoïa m'indiquant qu'ils me fixaient tous avec attention. Surtout les vampires. Mais je me détournai de ces fausses idées paralysantes et me rapprochai de la porte d'entrée avec un sourire de plus en plus sincère naissant sur mes lèvres.

_Je pouvais le faire ! _

_Lily ? M'interrompit sèchement la voix d'Elena ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire stopper net.

_Oui ? Répondis-je avec une innocence plutôt bien feinte sans oser me retourner pour ne pas croiser son visage furieux. Et je maudissais le silence soudain qui s'installa dans la salle.

_Tu comptais pisser sur le trottoir ? Parce que les toilettes c'est de _l'autre côté_ ma belle. C'est même écrit en gros sur la porte beige là-bas. Ta vue a baissé récemment ou tu avais une idée plus précise en tête ?

_Bordel !_

Je me retournai dignement, affichant un très grand sourire stupide, en me tapant le front de ma main comme pour signifier que je pouvais être tellement tête en l'air parfois. Ma fausse prise de conscience échoua lamentablement puisque tous les humains présents, connaissance ou non, riaient sans une once de pitié. Les sourires goguenards des vampires (même Hugo, je pouvais ainsi donc dire que je venais de perdre toute crédibilité en ce jour) ne firent que m'achever alors que je traversais la salle en sens inverse d'un pas assez raide qui indiquait ma fureur malgré mon air toujours très innocent plaqué au visage.

_Tu devrais peut-être aller vérifier s'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans les toilettes, au cas ou elle voudrait s'y glisser, chuchota de manière peu discrète Laurie alors que la porte des WC se refermait sur moi.

Les ricanements encore plus prononcés me firent bondir et c'est telle une lionne enragée que je me saisis violemment de la poignet pour ouvrir de nouveau la porte et les incendier :

_**Mais c'est bientôt finit oui** ? ! M'égosillai-je vivement en plaçant mes mains sur les hanches.

Les rugissements de rire qui résonnèrent dans le snack m'indiquèrent assez clairement que mon effet « je vais vous casser la gueule si vous osez encore vous foutre de moi » était, pour ainsi dire, totalement foiré.

__Raaah_ je vous déteste ! Geignis-je en retournant dans mes toilettes, quittant une salle riant aux éclats.

_Peut-être devais-je me reconvertir dans l'humour ?_

* * *

Il faillait être humble et avouer clairement ma situation : J'avais échoué de manière considérable dans chaque tentative visant à échapper au cours de français. Qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Vincent discutait tranquillement avec Laurie de mode tandis qu'Alexandre et Valentin ricanaient sur un sujet qui ne m'intéressait guère, étant plutôt concentrée sur les contractions de mon estomac s'avérant être de plus en plus rapprochées au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Nous nous trouvions dans le couloir, à côté de la salle de classe. Nous étions quelques groupes d'élèves à attendre notre professeur qui mettait un point d'honneur à être en retard. Il le faisait exprès : J'allais mourir de stress avant même de l'apercevoir au détour du couloir par lequel il entrait habituellement.

_Et s'il ne venait pas ?_

Je tentais d'ignorer cette possibilité vicieuse qui ne cessait de traîner dans ma tête car, dans le cas contraire, la chute du faux espoir serait très rude. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes camarades, toujours plongés dans leurs discussions futiles et commençai à reculer à pas lent. L'escalier vers lequel je souhaitais me diriger menait directement devant l'infirmerie, je pourrais feindre une crise de foie ou un truc du genre. Etant une bonne élève en français, ni le professeur et encore moins la gentille infirmière ne m'en tiendraient rigueur, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ce que je croyais de toutes mes forces. Jusqu'à ce que, après être suffisamment éloignée de mes amis, je ne décide de faire brusquement demi-tour afin d'atteindre l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut sans compter sur le torse massif que je me pris de plein fouet lors de mon changement de direction. Un torse très masculin, très dur, assez connu par ma personne et recouvert d'un caban bleu marine.

_Ravie de savoir qu'il écoute mes conseils lorsque je lui suggère de porter des vêtements de couleurs._

_Mais, pour être honnête, il faisait royalement chier en cet instant précis._

L'échange fut silencieux alors que je relevais doucement la tête pour plonger dans ces deux rubis rougeoyant qui me toisaient avec sadisme. Il bougea imperceptiblement sa tête de gauche à droite, m'indiquant clairement qu'il ne me laisserait pas passer. L'air profondément dépité que j'affichai alors lui arracha un sourire narquois qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère. Et, comme les bonnes choses arrivaient rarement seules, ce fut à ce moment là que Monsieur Mercier décida de faire son apparition.

La vision de son long manteau gris et de sa moustache frémissante me tordirent l'estomac et ce fut avec une musique d'enterrement résonnant dans ma tête que je me plaçais dans la file indienne, menée par notre professeur, afin de rentrer en classe.

Bien évidemment, un certain vampire me retint en arrière dans le couloir avec une poigne d'acier, profitant de notre court moment de solitude puisque nous étions les deux derniers de la colonne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en cachant assez mal ses intonations moqueuses.

_Ils m'embêtent tous, marmonnai-je pitoyablement.

_Tu le cherches un peu, aussi.

_C'est pas vrai ! Boudai-je en secouant doucement la tête, signifiant clairement mon désaccord.

Le sourire en coin qu'il m'adressa accéléra les battements de mon cœur de manière considérable. Son nez effleura le mien alors que ses yeux pourpres, soudainement sérieux, m'accaparaient toute entière.

_Embrasse-moi, bébé, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave en glissant ses deux bras musclés autour de ma taille, me projetant contre lui.

_Je ne suis pas un…

La fin de mes protestations moururent sur ses lèvres froides et insatiables. Ma bouche, légèrement entre ouverte, permit à sa langue cajoleuse de caresser mon palais d'une manière terriblement sensuelle qui me fit sursauter. Ce baiser, très bref pourtant, eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

_Toi aussi tu m'embêtes, l'accusai-je d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'il recula sa bouche de quelque centimètre.

_C'est parce que t'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves, _bébé_.

Et, sur cette déclaration plutôt railleuse, il s'éloigna afin d'entrer en classe, un air totalement nonchalant installé sur ses traits de vampire.

_Là, en cet instant, je suis sûre que j'affiche un visage emplit d'une profonde stupidité._

_Mais ne me le faites surtout pas remarquer, je suis chiante lorsque je suis vexée._

* * *

J'allais y parvenir ! Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours et je n'avais pas encore été interrogée. Monsieur Mercier avait commencé son heure en expliquant de manière assez délicate (pour ne pas dire carrément odieuse en enlevant le côté sarcastique de ses propos) que nos dernières dissertations étaient à chier. Sauf la mienne et celle d'Arthur, puisque nous étions les seuls à posséder un tant soit peu de « courage pour dépasser la feuille double en matière d'écriture ». Sa diatribe apposa une certaine tension sur l'entièreté de la classe (tension que je ne sentis pas, plongée dans une litanie mentale « pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi… »dès le moment ou je m'étais assise sur ma chaise). Et ce quart d'heure de remontrance, couplé à ses dix minutes de retards, firent donc passer une demi-heure sans que l'on puisse entendre le nom Victor Hugo. Ce fut donc ça de gagner.

_Bien. Je devrais être plus sévère dans ma notation, Sanders. Vous récitez une poésie et non pas la liste des courses mais bon… Au moins avez-vous fait l'effort de ne pas bégayer comme certain de vos camarades…, déclara d'un ton morne notre professeur en écrivant une note sur son carnet tout en congédiant Alexandre d'un geste sec de la main.

Je vis Sarah rougir avec force et s'aplatir sur sa chaise dans une vaine tentative de paraître plus petite. Elle était aussi à l'aise que moi à l'oral en classe, ce qui me laissait envisager un futur des plus éblouissant pour mon passage.

_Alors, qui passera en dernier aujourd'hui ?

_Pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas…_

_Disons…Lily Constance ?

_Pas moi, murmurai-je d'une voix faible en terminant ma litanie à haute voix sous les regards atterrés de mes amis.

Je compris alors que mon teint trop pâle devait vraiment faire pitié puisque les regards de Laurie et d'Alexandre étaient tout sauf moqueurs. Plutôt compatissants. Seul Arthur me fixait de manière imperturbable, se délectant sans doute de me voir dans une mauvaise situation pouvant rabattre mon caquet d'habitude si vif.

_Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Monsieur Mercier ayant mal entendu ce que j'avais murmuré.

_Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas excellente à l'oral et j'aimerais vraiment passer aujourd'hui. Au moins ça sera fait, vous comprenez ? Fit la voix claire de Laurie alors que je me tournais brusquement vers elle, réalisant peu à peu ce que voulaient dire ses propos.

_Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Quand personne ne se dévouait pour passer en premier par exemple ? Trancha notre professeur agacé. Soit, à vous alors, ajouta-t-il plus doucement face à la mine faussement coupable de Laurie.

Et elle passa au tableau, y gagnant sans doute une très bonne note au passage puisqu'elle ne reçut aucun commentaire négatif de Monsieur Mercier, pourtant friand de pique sarcastique. A peine eut-elle rejoint sa place que la sonnerie retentit, me libérant du joug de notre sadique professeur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisai une chose assez essentielle :

_Laurie Pacard venait de me sauver la vie. Volontairement._

La suite se déroula normalement, nous sortîmes tous de classe dans la joie et la bonne humeur ambiante, prêts à subir deux heures intensives d'Histoire. Je suivis mes amis telle une automate, attendant d'être dans le couloir pour témoigner à mon ancienne ennemie toute ma reconnaissance.

C'était avec une classe inouïe donc, que je me jetai sur elle en hurlant un « merci » retentissant qui fit sursauter une bonne partie des élèves se trouvant à proximité. Bien évidemment, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction totalement disproportionnée (pour eux, pas pour moi) Laurie s'écroula au sol m'entraînant avec elle sous les nombreux éclats de rire qui naquirent autour de nous.

_Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Scandai-je en me serrant contre elle, ignorant mon Moi intérieur indigné qui me sommait de lâcher immédiatement celle qui n'était pour moi qu'une tête à claque une semaine auparavant.

_Lily, je crois qu'étrangler sa sauveuse reste une très mauvaise façon de la remercier, me fit judicieusement remarquer Vincent.

Remarque qu'aurait pu dire Alexandre ou Valentin s'ils n'avaient pas été tordus de rire, se tenant l'un l'autre en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Je me relevai maladroitement, les joues aussi rouge que celle de Laurie qui se releva avec autant de peine que moi. La honte qui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde fut brusquement coupé par une phrase assassine de mon meilleur ami.

_Et puis ce n'est que partie remise, devrais-je te rappeler que demain nous avons deux heures de français ?

Mon visage se décomposa, perdant son teint rougeoyant avec une vitesse assez impressionnante, alors que les rires cessèrent autour de nous.

_**VINCENT** ! Hurlèrent simultanément Valentin, Laurie et Alexandre, littéralement furieux.

_Laissez-moi deviner, j'ai gaffé, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement peiné.

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour, soupira théâtralement Alexandre, cachant mal son amusement, en me regardant reprendre mes baragouinements contenants les nombreux « je vais mourir », « je vais vomir »…Et autres.

_Mon abattement soudain m'empêcha de remarquer à quel point les rôles entre nous pouvaient s'inverser._

_Ami, ennemi. _

_La distance entre deux opposés pouvait-elle donc être si mince ?_

* * *

La fin des cours m'éloigna du groupe, qui préféra rester avec Camilla et Léo lors de la récréation, tandis que je fonçais vers les arrêts de bus. Je comptais bien apprendre cette foutue poésie en employant tout le temps que j'avais à ma disposition.

Ca, c'était l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais en courant comme une dératée sur le trottoir bien avant qu'une Mercedes noire ne se mette à ma hauteur. Le coup de klaxon me fit stopper ma course ridicule (courir avec des talons à la main parce que les courbatures et les blessures avaient gagné haut la main n'était pas vraiment sexy à proprement parler) et je me figeai en apercevant Adam Garnier et son sourire éblouissant derrière le volant.

_J'aime venir en aide aux jolies demoiselles en détresse, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance en soulevant négligemment ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux observer ma pauvre personne échevelée.

_T'es génial ! Fut la seule phrase cohérente que je pu dire alors que je me précipitais du côté passager qu'il s'empressa de m'ouvrir en sortant du véhicule comme tout bon gentleman.

_Gentlevampire plutôt, ouais._

_Eh ! Du con, tu la bouges ta caisse oui ou merde ?

Le jeune impatient de derrière, trop téméraire puisque tous ses potes l'accompagnaient dans sa misérable voiture de pseudo-racaille, pâlit vivement lorsque « Du con » s'approcha de lui afin d'éclaircir certains points. Je ne pus comprendre les paroles échangées (le terme « échanger » était ici plutôt relatif puisque Adam parlait et l'autre inconscient acquiesçait sans broncher) mais les mines verdâtres des passagers et du conducteur fougueux m'indiquèrent assez clairement que le vampire n'avait pas forcément apprécié la remarque.

_Tu as été méchant ? Questionnai-je en retenant mal un sourire lorsque le vampire blond revint à mes côtés.

_Tout dépend ce que tu entends par « méchant ». Disons que si je devais me mettre une note sur dix en terme de menace je m'autoriserais un joli douze.

Il démarra en trombe, faisant se retourner les piétons du coin, pendant que je l'observais sans gêne. Son costard gris clair, porté de manière faussement décontractée, et ses lunettes fumées marron lui donnaient fière allure. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de gangster avec ce côté dandy qui faisait tomber toutes les filles d'un seul claquement de doigt. Ses cheveux or bouclés avec soins glissaient sur son front pâle, lui conférant un air angélique qui ne me trompait guère.

Adam était l'antithèse d'Arthur au niveau vampirique : Si mon vampire ne cachait pas son côté démoniaque, Adam préférait faire primer son air innocent (qui s'avérait très mortel pour les plus naïfs).

_Adam ?

_Oui ?

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Fis-je d'un air ennuyé en constatant qu'il ne prenait pas la direction de ma maison.

_Je t'emmène faire du shopping, quelle question ! Rétorqua-t-il en ricanant comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde de faire ses courses avec un vampire à la sortie des cours.

_Shopping ou poésie ?_

_Le choix fut vite fait._

_J'ai que les cinquante euros d'Arthur sur moi, marmonnai-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Son coup d'œil appuyé ne fit que renforcer ma gêne.

_Jamais une femme ne paiera quoique ce soit tant qu'elle se retrouvera en ma compagnie, déclara-t-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_Arthur sait que tu comptes m'amener faire les magasins au lieu de protéger Vincent comme c'était prévu ?

_Non. Mais Arthur sait d'après Cassandre et Peter que les Sorcières n'ont même pas encore découvert le massacre de leurs consœurs. Ce qui nous laisse encore un peu de liberté. Pourquoi, tu as l'impression de le trahir en passant du temps avec moi ?

_Arrête.

_Quoi donc ?

Son air plein de bonnes intentions ne me dupa pas une seconde même s'il m'amusa. A vrai dire il était très dur de ne pas être de bonne humeur lorsqu'Adam était dans les parages.

_Ces insinuations douteuses.

_Mademoiselle, jamais je n'oserais me montrer si impertinent ! S'outra-t-il faussement avec tant d'exagération que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

_Ah et avertis ton père que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir, tu récupéreras juste tes affaires de cours demain matin avant d'aller au lycée, rajouta-t-il avec une assurance qui me rappelait assez celle d'Arthur.

_Parce que je vais où, exactement ?

_Chez Arthur, dans ta nouvelle chambre.

_Ma nouvelle _quoi_… ?

_Bon, je précipite les choses en fait. Arthur m'a laissé entendre ce matin qu'il comptait t'aménager un petit coin dans son _humble_ demeure. Et je me suis dis, avec justesse comme toujours, qu'il serait bon de partir faire du shopping. Les armoires qu'il a dans ses chambres sont si immenses que ça me ferait peine de les voir presque vides. Sans oublier que tu n'auras pas les problèmes de transports de vêtements ou de chaussure puisque tu en auras dans tes deux maisons.

Je restai coite un très long moment, savourant le sentiment d'allégresse qui m'emplissait toute entière. La déception que j'avais ressentie en comprenant que je ne pourrais plus passer du temps avec Arthur (pas en public et pas en privé puisqu'il était le garde du corps d'Alexandre) s'envola subitement avec cette annonce pour le moins très inattendue. Trop inattendu en réalité.

_Adam…

_Oui ?

_Tu m'entraînes faire les magasins pour ranger mon surplus de vêtement de manière tout à fait innocente chez lui.

_Voilà.

_Donc, si je comprends bien, je ne suis pas censé être au courant de ça et c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas de place chez moi que j'oses songer qu'il pourrait, éventuellement, être généreux et garder le tout dans ses armoires trop vides.

_Bien sûr.

_Tout ça pour le forcer à prendre une décision quant à mon _possible_ déménagement chez lui.

_Exactement, acquiesça-t-il sans quitter la route du regard.

_…T'es totalement machiavélique, tu es au courant ?

_Tout à fait. Mon intelligence est très déconcertante au premier abord mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle fonctionne toujours, me rassura-t-il avec une fausse modestie qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Un silence agréable, entrecoupé par mes grands sourires stupides et ses ricanements provoqués par mes excès de joie stupides, s'installa pendant un long moment entre nous.

_Au fait, dans quel magasin m'emmènes-tu ?

_Au pays des merveilles, ma belle, au _pays des merveilles_, chantonna-t-il énigmatique.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 19**

**Ca c'est le chapitre pour Noël, plutôt joyeux même si on revient de plus en plus vers le côté sérieux de l'histoire. Pour celles qui comptent passer de BONNES FÊTES, je leur conseille vivement de ne pas lire le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder (il est presque finit et je le publierai très vite si je n'ai pas de contretemps ou de sorties imprévues avant Noël. Ce qui m'étonnerait un peu mais bon, sait-on jamais !). Parce qu'il risque d'être assez, pour ne pas dire franchement, très choquant ET déprimant. Il aurait dû être collé avec ce chapitre ci mais ça aurait fait vraiment trop long et puis… Bah il est vraiment trop déprimant pour la période des fêtes le prochain quoi ! Donc savourez celui-là et préparez vos armes (je serais la vilaine cible, je saaaais) pour le prochain. Vous avez peur ? Vous avez raison ! Hahaha.**

**Je reviens sur les rails de fanfiction, je vais jouer entre mon roman et cette fiction. Alors je songe de plus en plus sérieusement à vous écrire un chapitre par mois (JE NE PROMETS RIEN) et raccourcir la longueur de mes chapitres de moitié. Ou continuer à mon rythme assez chiant pour vous c'est à dire mettre trois mois pour me décider à publier héhé. J'hésite.**

**En tout cas merci pour tous vos adorables messages, à tous et toutes. C'est ce qui m'a fait me bouger pour vous écrire ce chapitre pour Noël, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir en sortant de mon « repos » concernant la fiction Arthur et Lily. J'espère vraiment de tout cœur qu'il va vous plaire et que vous remarquerez que je recommence à me plonger dans l'ambiance assez spéciale de cette histoire.**

**Joyeux Noël mes belles, joyeuses fêtes, agressez le père Noël pour qu'il vous offre tous les cadeaux que vous méritez et s'il refuse toujours je vous prête mes vampires pour que vous puissiez le menacer correctement haha.**

**Je serais sans doute sur l'ordinateur demain, donc n'ayez pas une crise cardiaque si je réponds à vos reviews. Bah oui je sais, c'est tellement rare que je préfère prévenir que guérir, j'aime pas avoir des morts sur la conscience, surtout si c'est les vôtres héhé !**

**Et en cadeau le titre du prochain chapitre : SHOW ME YOUR TEETH.**

**Ce qui veut dire "montre-moi tes dents".**

**Oui j'avais la musique de Lady Gaga dans la tête des mois auparavant quand je l'ai écris héhé.**

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green,**

**Qui revient vous embêter avec ses personnages cinglés !**

**Bisous sur vos joues rougies par le froid**

**J'essayerai de vous envoyer des Arthur miniature par la poste le jour de Noël **


	23. Note 3

Je suis impardonnable, je le sais. Et je ne me pardonne pas, d'ailleurs.

Arthur : Nous non plus.

Je n'ose même pas regarder la date de ma dernière publication, en fait. Le pire c'est que le prochain chapitre attend sagement sur l'ordinateur. Bon il y a deux scènes (dont une assez longue) capitales que je dois rajouter et une de moindre importance mais que j'avais déjà entamé.

Mon excuse pour vous avoir laissé sans nouvelle ? Mon roman, qui avance fort bien, et qui est assez prenant. D'ou mon impossibilité à concilier deux histoires si différentes en même temps. Je pensais être un robot, et bien non. Le cerveau dit « stop » de temps à autre.

Arthur : Très souvent pour toi.

Je me suis enlevée des réseaux sociaux, je me suis coupée des distractions habituelles d'une jeune fille de 21 ans pour pouvoir sortir mon roman disons, avant Noël prochain ( je parle de la fin du manuscrit, bien sûr. La publication arrivera sans doute plus tard. Si je parviens à charmer un éditeur. Ce qui n'est pas franchement dans la poche ) BREF.

Cette note n'est pas pour parler de mes tracas quotidiens

Adam : Ouais, on s'en fout.

Mais bel et bien pour vous avertir que… Non je n'abandonne pas la fiction ( J'espère que je n'ai pas déclenché de crise cardiaque à toutes celles qui n'ont pas vu plus loin que les trois petits points. Ca serait bête, j'vous aime les filles ! ).

Ca prendra du temps, dix ans même ( bah quoi ? Vu comme j'avance il faut voir loin ! ), mais je la terminerai. J'aime mes personnages, je sais la suite, et vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que je dédaigne Arthur et Lily.

L'idée m'est souvent venue, pour être honnête. J'ai tout de même décidé de ne plus écouter cette (chiante) petite voix qui ne cesse de répéter « Efface cette histoire, regarde toutes les fautes que tu as faites ! Sans parler de certaines tournures de phrases. Ne regarde même pas les premiers chapitres, c'est une honte »

Arthur : Pour ceux qui demandent, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien à voir avec cette petite voix.

Lily : Pour une fois !

Elle n'est pas parfaite cette histoire et c'est tant mieux. J'ai évolué, certes lentement, au fil des chapitres et j'ai reçu des lectrices totalement barrées, géniales, cinglées, hilarantes et j'en passe et des meilleures que même les écrivains les plus connus n'ont pas la chance d'avoir.

Alors même si je grince des dents lorsque je relis certains de mes écrits, je continuerai cette fiction pour vous.

Le deuxième point de cette note concerne justement mes écrits. J'ai dans l'idée depuis très longtemps de créer un site ou je publierai tous mes écrits (sauf le roman, bien évidemment), principalement Arthur et Lily. Avec pleins de petits bonus du genre comment j'ai créé ce perso, d'ou il vient (Adam, Hugo etc…). Et, le must pour vous, où je pourrais publier de mes nouvelles très régulièrement, voir tous les jours même, pour vous rassurer et vous dire que OUI JE SUIS ENCORE EN VIE.

Hugo : Pour combien de temps, ça je ne l'ai pas encore précisé.

Couché Brutus !

Hem. Bon, le problème c'est que je suis encore une grosse nullité en création de site (gratuit de préférence) donc si vous connaissez de bonnes adresses ou je pourrais publier exclusivement mes petits gribouillages d'écrivain en herbe ça serait sympa de m'en faire part.

Je continuerai de poster ici, bien sûr. Je ne forcerai personne à me suivre dans ma conquête du monde des livres.

Arthur : Fuyez, mes braves. Vite.

La ferme, idiot !

Si par miracle j'arrive à créer un site assez potable, je le mettrai en lien dans mon profil, donc jetez-y un coup d'œil de temps à autres.

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère le publier vers fin juillet. Là, le roman m'occupe entièrement et les vacances arrivent ( ce qui signifie du temps passé en famille ) donc ça risque d'être chaud avant juillet. JE NE DESESPERE PAS !

Et, je voudrais vous quitter ( juste pour l'instant, hein ) sur un grand merci. Je sais, c'est juste cinq mots noir sur blanc mais si vous saviez tout l'amour et la reconnaissance que j'y mets, je suis sûre que ce simple mot ce transformera en gros baiser bien baveux pour chacun d'entre vous.

Arthur : Je vous avais dit de fuir !

Alors merci pour prendre le temps de me lire, de me commenter, de me suivre, de me faire rire, de m'aider, de me donner des idées et de m'encourager. 1533 commentaires pour simplement 19 chapitres c'est tout simplement inespéré et c'est ce qui me pousse encore plus à poursuivre mes rêves dans le domaine de l'écrit. Ca va être dur mais on va y arriver.

Bisous mes belles, j'espère que vous allez bien. Bonne chance à ceux et celles qui passent des examens et bonne chance aux autres dans la (très compliquée) vie d'adulte.

Et si vous avez des propositions de site, je suis toute ouïe !

**Votre, toujours dévouée, Kimy Green.**

**Et votre, toujours aussi chiant, Arthur O'brian.**

**Arthur : HEY ! Qui a osé marquer ça ?**


	24. Chapitre 20

**Je sais, j'ai mis du temps. Désolée mes belles mais disons que la vie est faite d'imprévus et que j'ai beaucoup de boulot à côté. J'en suis désolé. Et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, lisez bien ce que j'écris à la fin de la page pour avoir plus de renseignement sur certains petits détails qui pourront vous aider à entrer en contact avec moi et vous assurer que je ne laisse pas tomber.**

**Alors, je suis consciente que je suis lente. Et, je suis très terre à terre : Il y a plein de belles histoires sur ce site, toute section confondue (HARRY POTTER JE T'AIME). Et des tas d'auteurs actualisent souvent leurs histoires. Et je suis heureuse pour eux, vraiment. Seulement ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est assez embêtant, je le sais. Pour vous le prouver vous n'avez qu'à voir mes histoires favorites. Parfois deux ans d'écart entre chaque publication. Je l'accepte parce que je sais que, parfois, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Je tiens à vous dire que je ne gagne rien à écrire Arthur et Lily, si ce n'est l'immense plaisir que j'ai de vous faire plaisir. J'aime pouvoir faire s'évader au moins quelque personne d'un quotidien pas toujours facile. Cependant il faut que vous compreniez que j'ai un roman très important à écrire. Et que chaque page en plus sur cette histoire c'est une page en moins pour mon roman. Je ne le regrette absolument pas, surtout quand je constate à quel point certaines peuvent être emballées par Arthur et Lily. Alors, oui, je suis lente. Toutefois je ne pense pas vous écrire de petit chapitre. Alors, certes, l'attente est dure mais je vous assure que je fais mon possible pour que ça en vaille la peine parce que vous en valez la peine.**

**Tout ça pour vous faire comprendre que, je sais et j'accepte que cela vous embête de ne pas avoir un chapitre par mois. Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter les réflexions, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Certaines peuvent s'avérer blessantes. N'allez pas croire que je suis contente de vous voir toujours attendre la suite pendant des mois et des mois.**

**Autre détail : Mon correcteur m'a lâché, le fourbe. Donc ne grincez pas trop les dents devant certaines fautes. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais c'est dur de corriger ce que l'on vient d'écrire.**

**J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à Coppélia et Mélanie, deux lectrices qui me suivent depuis longtemps. Et qui ont patiemment supporté mes peurs et mes fixettes d'écrivain comme elles le pouvaient sur fb durant nos longues discussions. Z'êtes géniales les filles.**

**En fait, vous êtes toutes géniales, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Alors, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

**SHOW ME YOUR TEETH**

_En y réfléchissant bien,_

_Je devais être folle pour m'attacher à une personne aussi masochiste que toi._

_A moins que je ne le fus moi-même également._

_Ce qui, au final, ne m'aurait pas semblé si incohérent._

_Avec tes siècles de haine et mon enfance brisée,_

_Nous ne pouvions que nous blesser._

_Certains pouvaient y voir une forme de mépris,_

_Mais nous, nous savions bien que c'était tout le contraire._

_Lily Constance._

* * *

_ Et tes devoirs ?

_Papa, je n'ai pas de devoir. Juste une poésie pour demain que j'ai déjà apprise , grognai-je en essayant d'ignorer la migraine épouvantable entrain de se propager dans mes tempes.

Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que mon père me harcelait avec ses questions, pas très enclin à me laisser dormir chez Arthur -« Et puis, d'abord, c'est qui ce gros con ? Ton petit ami ? »- et ce même si j'avais choisi une excuse à peu près valable : Un exposé à faire en français. Un exposé inexistant, bien évidemment.

Ce qui me mettait un tant soit peu hors de moi, même si je me retenais d'exploser car la moindre impolitesse pourrait entraîner un non ferme et définitif, c'était son côté parfaitement lunatique. Parfois, c'était lui-même qui me poussait à aller dormir chez Elena ou chez Vincent. Certes, il les connaissait très bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de littéralement me foutre à la porte quand il voulait passer des soirées avec ses pétasses.

Dommage qu'il ne se décide à jouer le papa poule que lorsque j'avais _vraiment_ besoin de ne pas être à la maison.

_Et c'est sur quoi cet exposé ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois te préoccuper autant de faire un bon travail, raillai-t-il alors que j'hésitais fortement à balancer mon téléphone par la fenêtre de la voiture.

_Arthur est le meilleur de la classe et il est plus fort que moi en français aussi. Alors ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une excellente note en plus ce trimestre, même si ça t'étonne, annonçai-je sérieusement en jetant un regard noir du côté d'Adam qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se départir de son sourire moqueur depuis l'instant ou j'avais commencé à m'enfoncer avec mon père.

Le vampire vint à ma rescousse au moment ou je commençai à devenir rouge de colère contenue. Il m'enleva prestement le téléphone pour le caler entre son oreille et son épaule.

_Monsieur Constance ? Bonsoir, ici Arthur O'brian.

Sa voix, très posée, ne trahissait en aucun cas son sourire quasiment félin qui s'était agrandit lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à mon expression ahurie. Et pour cause : Adam venait de prendre la voix, les intonations, d'Arthur avec une déconcertante facilité. Je me retins à grand peine de fouiller l'habitacle pour voir si mon vampire ne se serait pas caché dans la voiture, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

_Oui, non ne vous inquiétez absolument pas. Mes parents possèdent une bibliothèque assez conséquente qui contient bon nombre d'œuvres dont nous devons faire l'exposé. J'ai pris la liberté de penser que cela nous avancerait d'y travailler ce soir. Cependant je ne voudrais absolument pas créer de tensions entre vous, j'en conviens que c'était maladroit de prévoir notre soirée d'étude ce soir, j'aurais dû vous en avertir auparavant. Je pourrais choisir un moment plus approprié si vous le souhaitez…

Le ton de mon père, considérablement élevé lorsque c'était moi au téléphone, venait de baisser subitement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Adam baissa ses lunettes fumées pour me faire un clin d'œil. Je compris alors que mon père, sans doute désarçonné par le vocabulaire d'un supposé adolescent, venait de rendre les armes.

_Oui ? Dis-je lorsque Adam daigna me redonner le portable.

_C'est d'accord… Mais que je n'apprenne surtout pas que tu as séché les cours si votre soirée se transforme en séances « défonce » comme celles auxquelles tu as l'habitude de prendre part.

_Mais non, m'exaspérai-je enfin. Je viendrais me changer demain matin à la maison avant d'aller en cours, tu sais que je commence à dix heures alors il n'y aura aucun problème de temps.

_Hum. Dis-moi, je manquai de ricaner lorsqu'il prit un ton de confidence, il est pas un peu étrange, ton pote ? Je veux dire, sa façon de parler n'est pas très jeune.

_Oh ça ! Il fait partie d'une famille assez bourgeoise, admis-je sans pouvoir me départir du sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.

_Ouais, c'est ça. Comporte-toi bien là-bas, en tout cas. Tu n'as pas besoin de tes affaires de nuit ?

_Oui et non, on m'en fournira.

_A ta guise, marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

_Charmant, ironisai-je en rangeant le téléphone dans mon sac. T'as un sacré don d'imitateur, tu le sais, ça ?

Adam termina de doubler une voiture un peu trop lente à son goût avant de me répondre.

_J'ai un don pour tout, ça s'appelle le talent.

_La modestie, la remise en question, tout ça… Ca ne doit pas être ton quotidien, non ?

_Pourquoi être modeste quand on peut être réaliste ? Je suis sensationnel ! Admets-le et on pourra passer à autre chose.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et inséra un disque dans le lecteur CD. Une musique portugaise, sensuelle et joyeuse se mit à résonner doucement autour de nous, conférant une ambiance plus qu'agréable. Ce fut avec un soupir satisfait que je laissai le stress de la journée me quitter et je m'enfonçai plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir beige de la Mercedes.

_C'est fou, révélai-je en observant les nuages sombres laisser place à ceux d'un ton plus clair.

_Quoi donc ?

__Tout_. Merde, ça fait quoi ? Quelque jour que je te connais et je vais faire du shopping avec toi comme si c'était normal. Et t'es un putain de vampire en plus… Hey ! M'insurgeai-je lorsqu'il me tapa l'arrière de la tête avec sa main aussi vive qu'un serpent.

_Les femmes ne doivent pas être vulgaires. Le charme d'une femme réside dans l'ironie et le sarcasme, l'art subtil d'insulter sans être grossière. Tu possèdes une langue assez aiguisée et un esprit assez agile pour te passer d'insulte, utilise-les.

J'allais lui répliquer courtoisement d'aller se faire voir mais l'éclat luisant que produisirent ses yeux derrière ses lunettes me dissuadèrent de jouer la téméraire, aussi jugeai-je bon de ne pas répliquer verbalement et de lui tirer la langue.

_Et pour t'aider dans ta compréhension je dirais juste que l'esprit humain possède l'utile capacité de ne retenir que ce qu'il veut.

_Donc je suis dans le déni ? Demandai-je dubitative.

_Pas forcément. Disons que tu ne songes à l'improbabilité de la situation que quelque minute au lieu de méditer ça constamment.

_Parce que ça me rendrait folle ? Plaisantai-je.

_Je ne pense pas que tu sois fragile à ce point mentalement…Mais tu paniquerais à coup sûr.

Je me tus un instant, sentant une pointe d'angoisse qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais pu ressentir lors du cours de français se mettre à pulser dans ma poitrine. Je bougeai sur le siège en inspirant profondément. Cette sensation glaçante s'estompa aussitôt et je regardai le profil d'Adam, impassible, en me demandant s'il n'avait pas entièrement raison.

J'y réfléchissais, au bouleversement que subissait ma vie. Depuis le moment ou Arthur s'était nourrit de l'homme m'ayant agressé. Celui qui avait attrapé si violemment mon bras pour me traîner avec lui, m'enfermant dans son odeur -délicat mélange de sueur et d'alcool- m'avait malgré lui fait entrer dans l'envers du décor.

Je m'étais alors demandé si j'avais été victime d'hallucination ou de bouffée délirante, ce que toutes personnes sensées auraient pensé. Cependant la réalité, aussi dure fut-elle à admettre, m'était trop rapidement revenue en plein visage. Arthur n'était pas humain. J'avais mis du temps à l'accepter. Paradoxalement, ce furent ses critiques, ses intimidations répétées, qui m'avaient aidé à digérer l'explication vampirique : La colère, le sentiment d'injustice, m'avaient forcé à me concentrer sur ma haine à l'égard du vampire plutôt que sur la folie dans laquelle j'avais mis les pieds.

Et je m'étais de nombreuse fois demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas fugué cette nuit là, après une énième dispute avec mon père. J'étais sortie en furie, déambulant sans avoir en tête une destination précise et m'étais retrouvée près de ce bar miteux à l'aspect rebutant. Tout s'était alors déroulé très vite. Trop vite. Je l'avais contourné, préférant prendre la petite ruelle se situant à l'arrière pour éviter de me faire repérer par les ivrognes. Et mon manque de chance constant s'était de nouveau manifesté.

Je sentis le frisson de dégoût se propager du bas de mon dos jusque sur mes avant-bras.

_Il est inutile d'y penser maintenant, Lily, me réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Tu réaliseras bien assez tôt ce qu'il t'arrive. Dès l'instant ou tu commenceras à fréquenter les Sorcières.

_Elles sont si dangereuses ? Gémis-je en regrettant ma stupide idée d'interrompre la réunion de l'organisation avec mes idées pacifiques stupides.

Je voulais épargner les innocents, d'accord, mais ça prenait tout de suite un tournant différent lorsque c'était vos propres fesses et celles de vos amis qui devaient jouer les infiltrées.

_Extrêmement.

_Tu as dis qu'elles… Que certaines arrachaient les yeux des nouveaux nés pour leurs sorts. Juste avant la réunion. Est-ce que ce sont celles que nous allons fréquenter ?

Je vous laisse imaginer l'horreur qui s'empara de moi lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

_Ca peut leur arriver. Néanmoins les plus cruelles sont surtout les premières disciples des deux Anciennes. L'immortalité peut transformer la plus douce des âmes en monstre de détachement.

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge d'une petite ville se trouvant à quelque kilomètre de la mienne et m'observa attentivement.

_Celles vers qui nous vous enverrons seront surtout des jeunes femmes engagées dans cette secte parce qu'elles se sont senties spéciales en réalisant que la magie existait réellement. Elles sont, en principe, moins enclines à se servir des humains comme composant de leurs maléfices. Les vampires sont censés être des abominations à leurs yeux. Votre rôle sera de les faire changer d'avis. D'abord en les fréquentant normalement puis, quand Arthur l'aura décidé, en révélant que vous êtes nos alliés. Le but est d'ébranler leurs certitudes puisqu'elles devront reconsidérer tout ce qu'on a pu leur enseigner. Les faire douter et, éventuellement, les secouer assez pour que leurs consœurs s'intéressent à nous.

_Ce sont elles qui vont joindre les Anciennes ? Vous voulez les faire douter au point d'en parler à leurs maîtresses ? Compris-je.

_Exactement. Personne, sauf les Sorcières, ne sait où se situent Amatéala et Syfraèna.

_Pas même Arthur ?

_Il doit avoir quelque idée, le connaissant. Toutefois s'il ne prend pas la peine de les chercher lui-même cela veut dire qu'elles sont effectivement introuvables dès l'instant ou elles ne désirent pas être vues.

_C'est un vrai casse-tête, marmonnai-je en me massant le cou.

_Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Tu es dans une guerre d'immortels, les éléments sont toujours plus longs et plus compliqués.

_C'est comment d'être un vampire ? Demandai-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'Adam en pensait.

Il semblait si enjoué, pas moins dangereux que les autres (je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire que la fausse décontraction d'Adam enlevait ses crocs pour autant) mais il possédait une particularité que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Comme un dédoublement de personnalité.

Arthur ne cachait pas sa monstruosité. Il pouvait se montrer onctueux ou même drôle, parfois, mais ses yeux ne perdaient pas un seul instant leur once de brutalité. Leur soif de sang. Adam était plus contrasté. Je l'avais surpris de nombreuse fois à révéler sa férocité, notamment durant la réunion. Cependant ces sursauts de caractère ne duraient guère, rapidement remplacés par sa raillerie habituelle.

Adam était, pour ainsi dire, une énigme qui ne cessait de me déranger lorsque je croyais enfin pouvoir lui mettre une étiquette.

_Long, dit-il sans dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'un brin de ses pensées.

_Mais encore ?

_Sois moins vaste. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

_Tu me répondrais honnêtement ? Fis-je, suspicieuse.

_Oui ou non. Quelle importance ? Tu ne serais de toute manière pas capable de faire la différence, me nargua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire en coin qui me fit penser à Arthur.

_S'il te plait ? Essayai-je en lui souriant aussi innocemment que possible.

_Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait ?

_Cela satisferait ma curiosité.

_Ah. La curiosité. C'est une qualité. Sauf lorsqu'on s'attaque à des personnes plus puissantes que soit.

_Donc tu ne me répondras pas ?

_Si. J'avais simplement envie de te faire enrager. Ton pouls accélère considérablement lorsque tu essayes de contenir ta frustration.

Ma dite frustration et ma curiosité furent réduites à néant devant l'impact qu'eurent ses mots. Je me sentis alors plus vulnérable que jamais durant le court instant qui s'écoula avant qu'il ne me fasse un sourire avenant et un clin d'œil appuyé. Mon corps se détendit alors considérablement mais mon esprit ne fut pas dupe.

_Comment fais-tu ça ? Sifflai-je en plissant les yeux, me décalant du côté de ma portière avant de me figer en réalisant que ma méfiance attisait son sourire en coin.

_Quoi donc ?

Il passa sa langue pâle sur sa lèvre inférieure puis me montra ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante dans un rictus félin. Un fauve jouant avec sa proie, ni plus ni moins. Je me maudissais alors d'avoir cru un infime instant qu'il serait possible d'être totalement détendue en présence d'Adam, même s'il était le moins sauvage de tous. Son humour et son ton badin endormaient les plus crédules pour les dévorer ensuite. Je me demandai alors si Adam ne représentait pas une plus grande menace qu'Arthur.

Il était évident qu'ils ne possédaient pas le même taux de dangerosité et j'étais certaine qu'Arthur était l'Alpha incontesté. Pourtant, Adam en devenait presque malsain à habilement dissimuler son côté vampirique pour le sortir dans les moments ou nous étions les plus vulnérables. Les humains devaient tomber comme des mouches à ses pieds.

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, déglutis-je alors qu'il posa doucement sa main sur ma cuisse.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la retirer pour ne pas le vexer. Je ne pus toutefois dissimuler la crispation évidente de mes muscles.

_C'est parce que j'ai été honnête avec toi, expliqua-t-il en me renvoyant mes propres mots à la figure. Je ne me suis pas dissimulé et tu as réagis sans même t'en apercevoir. Une proie sent toujours son prédateur lorsqu'il approche.

_Dissimulé ? Repris-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_Nous avons la très utile capacité d'influer ou non le comportement des humains. C'est comme cligner des yeux. Nous diffusons une sorte de calme sur les humains qui nous entourent. Et il s'enlève dès que nous avons faim. Ou dès que nous allons chasser. J'ai parlé de ton pouls, j'ai eu soif. Je ne me suis pas caché et je t'ai laissé sentir ma nature : Tu t'es crispée.

_Je…, commençai-je, immensément perturbée.

Il retira sa main qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur de ma cuisse.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens pas ça avec Arthur ?

Je craignais Arthur à un certain stade. Mon esprit le craignait en sachant sa vraie nature, tout du moins. Mon corps réagissait quand j'avais peur de lui. Mais ce passage avec Adam s'était avéré terrifiant : Mon corps avait réagit instinctivement sans que mon cerveau ne comprenne vraiment d'où venait le mal.

_Parce qu'il se dissimule tout le temps.

_Même avec moi ?

_Gamine, j'ai déjà vu des hommes adultes se mettre à pleurer comme des bébés et s'écrouler devant lui lorsqu'il se laissait aller. Alors, oui, surtout avec toi. Ce n'est pas une question de mental, c'est surtout physique. Cela s'appelle l'instinct et tu ne pourras pas y changer quoique ce soit. Et ce, peu importe à quel point Arthur tient à toi.

_Tu veux dire que vous êtes en contrôle constant ?

_Oui.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander. J'étais pourtant incapable de me retenir, comme si je voulais absolument me mettre en danger. Ressentir quelque chose. Me punir de fréquenter des vampires sans que cela me perturbe plus que ça.

_Et cela me ferait quoi si tu te laissais vraiment aller ?

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément : Il vira sur la droite et se gara brusquement, freinant vivement dans un crissement de pneus strident. Ce fut un heureux hasard que nous nous trouvions sur une route nationale traversant la campagne, déserte. Il retira ses lunettes et je fus happée par son regard. Son visage sembla se mettre à vibrer, à se modifier, comme parcourut d'électricité. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était son être entier qui bougeait de manière anormale. Son costume et sa chemise impeccables s'atténuèrent et je pris enfin conscience des muscles et de la force qui se cachaient sous ce costard hors de prix. Je voulus détourner le regard, dire quelque chose, mais ma gorge s'était asséché et je ne savais plus comment respirer. Ses yeux devinrent alors le centre de mon attention, luisant d'une sauvagerie sans nom. Un message résonna dans ma tête. Parfaitement clair et intelligible, clamé par une voix désincarnée.

_Je vais te tuer._

Je me mis à couiner (à couiner comme la vulgaire petite souris que j'étais) et me jetai contre la portière, mes doigts la griffant dans ma hâte de me libérer du vampire. Mon souffle était saccadé, des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de mes joues, et je ne réalisai même pas que je portais encore ma ceinture.

_Lily.

Sa voix était calme, posée. Aussi douce qu'une lame de couteau affûtée placée sous ma gorge.

Ma panique enfla et je me débattis lorsqu'il me saisit avec ses deux mains puissantes, me retournant comme si je n'avais été qu'une poupée de chiffon.

_Ne…, ma supplique fut stoppée net lorsque mon visage se retrouva à deux centimètres du sien.

Il ne comportait plus aucune trace de sa malveillance, aussi lisse et parfait, quoique pâle et cerné, qu'habituellement. Ses doigts gelés encadrèrent mon visage, apaisant mes joues devenues brûlantes avec mon sursaut de panique.

_Calme-toi, m'intima-t-il.

Mon emportement me sembla alors terriblement ridicule. Pourquoi avais-je eu peur de lui ? Tout était normal, tout allait bien. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi m'étais-je sentis si oppressée ?

Notre proximité me gênait affreusement. Je connaissais Adam depuis quelque jour et, même si je l'appréciais d'une certaine manière, être aussi intime avec lui me déstabilisait grandement. Aussi me reculai-je doucement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre mon inconfort. Il me lâcha de ses bras mais non pas de ses yeux. Un instant passa dans lequel je m'évertuai à regagner contenance.

_Tu as voulu me faire peur, soufflai-je, le regard accusateur.

_Oui. C'était nécessaire. Tu aimes trop provoquer ces situations à risque.

_Je ne…

_…Ne me mens pas, me coupa-t-il sèchement. C'est inconscient mais c'est bien là. Un bon travail d'introspection te ferait le plus grand bien. Tu as suffisamment vécu d'événements pénibles pour être lucide et perspicace, Lily. Même si tu n'as que dix-sept ans. Je t'apprécie énormément mais cela ne voudra pas dire que je fermerais les yeux comme Arthur. Je ne commettrais pas cette erreur. Tu vas mettre ta vie en danger et tes élans suicidaires ne devront pas rentrer en compte. Tu es humaine. Le plan est bon. Mais vous n'êtes pas infaillibles. Face à elles vous serez faibles. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à faire preuve de patience et de raison. Tes emportements nous amusent mais cela sera moins drôle une fois que l'un de tes amis sera mort par ta faute.

Le Adam joyeux venait de laisser place au vampire sans nul doute considérablement âgé qui évaluait la situation d'un œil vif et glacé. Je voulus le contredire mais je me trouvais incapable de formuler un seul argument valable. J'acquiesçai silencieusement en frottant discrètement mes bras. Il m'avait attrapé assez fortement et j'étais certaine d'avoir des bleus dès le lendemain. Il redémarra après m'avoir longuement observé et nous traversâmes une autre ville dans un silence plus que complet.

_Je suis anglais.

Je sursautais avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il ne me regardait pas, concentré -facticement- sur la route.

_Garnier ne fait pas très anglais, lui fis-je judicieusement remarquer.

_Nan mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Holmes ? _

_Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom.

_Oh.

_Les noms mènent à ton passé. Qui peut être utilisé contre toi si d'autres vampires te sont hostiles. Il ne vaut mieux pas avoir de faiblesse dans le monde de l'éternité, expliqua-t-il devant mon air dubitatif.

Je frissonnai en songeant au passé d'Arthur, comprenant pourquoi le vampire blond avait voulu brouiller les pistes sur son identité.

Je me demandai alors combien de vampire avait pu se forger une nouvelle identité.

_Je vivais dans une époque ou le plus important était d'avoir une carrière. Se faire connaître, fréquenter les cercles les plus renommés. Mes parents n'aspiraient qu'à ça. Ils étaient cupides et, malheureusement, j'étais leur fils unique.

Son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur de sa vie humaine. Je savais qu'il était entrain de m'avouer tout ceci uniquement pour apaiser ma récente frayeur mais je ne fis aucune remarque. J'étais bien trop intéressée par son histoire pour ça.

_J'étais l'instrument de leur popularité. Je n'ai jamais pu faire de choix. Autant dans mes diverses études que dans mon travail. Sans parler de mon mariage.

_Tu… as été mariée ? Demandai-je, abasourdie et ne visualisant absolument pas Adam en parfait époux.

_Oui. Une parfaite et frivole petite idiote. Je ne l'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'apprécié. Mais c'était un bon parti, sa famille étant très riche, et mon cher géniteur n'a pas vraiment prit mon avis en compte. Cela se déroulait ainsi, à l'époque. Je suis certain que ma bisexualité est venue d'elle.

Je retins mal un sourire à sa dernière phrase.

_A ce point ?

_Elle était insupportable, une vraie malédiction. De quoi rendre abstinent le plus gourmand des amants. Et elle ne possédait même pas un physique attrayant.

Même si la situation prêtait à l'amusement je ne pouvais que compatir : Ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas connu ce genre de mœurs que j'y étais insensible. Vivre sans pour autant pouvoir choisir sa vie devait être terriblement éprouvant.

_Puis j'ai fais la connaissance de Charles. Un homme très cher aux yeux de mes parents. Oh, ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu mais Charles possédait un certain don pour amadouer les plus égocentriques. Un tourné de phrase parsemé de compliment qui ne pouvait que séduire les plus crédules. Ces flatteries répétitives renforçaient la haute estime que mon abruti de géniteur avait de lui-même. Bien évidemment, ils ne se posaient absolument pas de question quant au fait que ce cher Charles ne sortait qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

Charles était un vampire. Je ne lui coupais pas la parole, fascinée par son récit.

_Il m'intimidait fortement lors des repas que mes parents organisaient. Je ne lui parlais que lorsque la bienséance l'exigeait. J'étais tellement préoccupé par la propre vacuité de mon existence, de ma prison, que je ne réalisai son intérêt pour ma personne que bien plus tard. Trop tard. Un soir, alors que je quittais la demeure de mes parents pour rentrer chez moi, je fus brusquement tiré vers l'obscurité d'une ruelle puante. La seule chose que j'ai en mémoire est la douleur insoutenable se propageant dans mon cou.

_Aussi simple que ça ? Murmurai-je en songeant que bien des personnes avaient dû se faire tuer ou transformer sans même comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

_Eh oui. Extrêmement simple. Je me réveillai le lendemain dans une cave avec un corps glacé. Il m'a gardé sous terre pendant plusieurs jours, m'apprenant à contrôler ma soif et mes nouveaux réflexes.

_Pourquoi t'a-t-il transformé ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement t'avoir tué ?

_Il avait senti ma détresse. Il voulait m'offrir un meilleur avenir. J'étais bien trop beau pour finir asséché dans une cage. Ce sont ses dires. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser j'étais heureux. Certes ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais jamais je n'ai regretté ma famille. Je ne suis jamais retourné là-bas, me contentant de suivre Charles. Nous sommes devenus amants. Un lien étrange se tisse entre le nouveau-né et son créateur. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, disons que j'étais fasciné par lui. Et, après plusieurs années de voyages nocturnes, nous avons finit par nous lasser l'un de l'autre. Il a reprit sa route et j'ai continué la mienne.

_Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? Le questionnai-je, espérant en mon fort intérieur qu'il ne se trouvait pas trop proche de moi et de mes amis.

_Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a dix ans, ce cher Charles se trouvait en Corée du nord. Sans doute à la recherche d'une nouvelle âme perdue à sauver.

Je discernai nettement la raillerie dans son ton mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Il me faisait cadeau de ses révélations, aussi ne voulais-je pas pousser mon interrogatoire trop loin. Je n'étais pas naïve : Il me donnait ses informations uniquement car j'étais trop insignifiante pour les retourner contre lui. Et il avait parfaitement raison.

_Je me suis mis à fréquenter d'autre vampire aussi jeune que moi. Nous étions sept. Nous profitions de tout. Sang, sexe, richesse... Les plaisirs n'avaient plus de limites, les sensations fortes s'enchaînaient.

Il se tut et je vis ses yeux d'un exquis rouge carmin se perdre au-delà de la route que nous parcourions. Il avait considérablement ralentit son allure et je compris que c'était pour terminer son histoire avant notre destination.

_Mais ? Continuai-je pour lui, l'incitant à revenir à mes côtés.

_Mais tout a une fin. Plus tu assouvis tes désirs rapidement, plus tu en veux. Sauf que la satisfaction que leur réalisation peut t'apporter s'estompe puisque tu obtiens tout trop vite. Charles m'avait libéré de ma petite cage pour m'enfermer dans une nouvelle beaucoup plus grande. Je m'étranglais avec ma propre conscience. Non pas pour les meurtres inévitables que je commettais, cela faisait partie de ma nature, mais car je n'avais aucun but. Imagine-toi ne pas savoir quoi faire de ton existence en ayant conscience que tu vas endurer ça pour l'éternité. Tout m'était futile et j'étais encore trop instable pour me chercher un travail et rester en permanence au côté des humains.

_Tu étais dépressif ? Devinai-je.

Ce qui me semblait totalement aberrant fut que j'avais de maintes fois songé à ce que pouvais ressentir un vampire : La soif, la puissance, la torture que pouvait représenter le passé… Mais je n'avais jamais pensé un seul instant que cela pouvait effectivement être terrifiant de déambuler pour l'éternité sans d'autre plan en tête que de se nourrir et rester caché.

_Rien n'est plus terrible que l'ennui, Lily. Rien n'est pire que de ne rien ressentir parce que tu n'as plus de limite. Tu dépenses toutes tes émotions dans un tourbillon de débauche, d'excès. Tu ne ressens que de brève satisfaction, aucun bonheur véritable. Mes compagnons, eux, ne comprenaient absolument pas d'où me venait mon mal être. Ils ne ressentaient pas ce vide. J'en suis venu à chercher des moyens de neutraliser ce que j'étais. A en finir pour de bon. Puis je _l'ai_ rencontré.

Inutile de demander à qui il faisait référence.

_Arthur O'brian_

_C'était une réunion entre vampire, plutôt calme en comparaison de nos orgies habituelles. Arthur était très connu parmi la société vampirique. A un tel point qu'il était souvent cité même si certains vampires ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Et il avait bien sûr été convié à notre petite soirée. Personne ne s'attendait à le voir venir, ses apparitions demeuraient extrêmement rares. Mais il était bel et bien là. Je me souviens avec précision de chaque détail de son arrivée. Il était si distingué, si puissant. Et nous, ridiculement jeunes et frivoles, nous avions l'air de bouffons à ses côtés.

Je me tournais vers lui pour mieux l'observer. Son visage pâle, parfait, comportait des traces de nostalgie. Je savais qu'Adam respectait énormément Arthur. La dévotion qu'il glissait dans ses mots en parlant de lui ne fit que confirmer mes pensées.

_Je me suis approché de lui au cours de la nuit et nous avons parlé. Il était infiniment cultivé mais ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments, ses émotions. Pourtant, j'ai très vite cerné l'animosité qu'il éprouvait envers mes compagnons de débauche. Alors j'ai, et c'était la première fois depuis des années, ressentis un sursaut d'intérêt. Je voulais absolument gagner l'estime d'Arthur. C'était un sentiment étrange, certes faible, qui raviva pourtant mon esprit depuis trop longtemps engourdit. Il a quitté la soirée sans un mot, se retournant vers moi durant un temps très bref avant de passer le pas de la porte. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas hésité. Je ne me suis pas retourné pour saluer mes frères d'alors, j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires là-bas. Il n'avait pas totalement fermé la porte et je l'ai bien vite rattrapé à l'extérieur, il marchait lentement. Je l'ai suivi. Dans un sens, je crois que je le suis toujours.

_Il t'a parlé de l'organisation ? De l'œil du Diable ?

_Pas avant de nombreuses années. J'ai dû prouver ma fidélité. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé : Il m'avait donné un but, une raison de continuer.

_Vous avez… Habité ensemble ? M'amusai-je, ayant du mal à imaginer le fougueux Adam et l'irascible Arthur en cohabitation.

_Oui. Enfin…Le terme plus juste serait que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Enfin, il m'a fait connaître son cercle, dont Cassandre et Peter.

_Cassandre et Peter, repris-je en me souvenant de la proximité des deux vampires, sont amants ?

_Oui, leur histoire est assez compliquée. Je sais que Peter est de l'époque d'Arthur. Il est tombé fou amoureux de Cassandre lorsqu'elle était humaine mais elle n'a pas vraiment répondu à ses avances. Il l'a transformé contre son gré et elle a passé un siècle à le pourchasser par vengeance. La barrière entre haine et passion est très mince. Elle est finalement tombée dans ses bras et ils ne se sont plus quittés depuis. Je crois que c'est l'un des rares couples à être demeuré si longtemps ensemble, rajouta-t-il pensivement.

Je continuai la conversation, refusant de voir un parallèle entre eux et ma relation avec Arthur. Je ne voulais pas être transformée en vampire :

_Donc il y a quand même des histoires d'amours parmi vous ? Me moquai-je, voyant mal Jeanne tomber amoureuse.

_Oui. C'est notre faiblesse. Toutefois je me dois de t'avertir qu'elles ne se finissent pas souvent bien.

_Tu sous-entend quoi exactement ? Ma relation avec Arthur n'a jamais eu l'air de te déranger, marmonnai-je en rougissant sous son regard acéré.

_J'approuve votre relation. Tu le tourmentes autant que tu l'apaises. Seulement je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas rester vigilant.

_Tu m'avais dis que beaucoup de personnes étaient tombées amoureuses d'Arthur, qu'il les avait manipulées, commençai-je en tentant de ne pas m'imaginer dans la même situation.

_Ce n'est pas ton cas, si tu cherches à le savoir. Mais, effectivement, il en a brisé plus d'une. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, gamine. Vis l'instant présent et concentre-toi sur ta mission, me réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

_Je sais mais il est tellement instable, me confiai-je. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, je peux le comprendre mais…

_…Quoi ? Me coupa-t-il sèchement, me faisant sursauter. Comment ça « après tout ce qu'il a vécu » ?

_Ah ben bravo ! C'est plus les pieds dans le plat mais les jambes dans la marmite là !_

_Enfin, je veux dire, il a visiblement souffert et euh…, bredouillai-je en sentant mes joues chauffées sous le coup de la peur.

C'était bien ma chance de manquer d'éloquence, moi qui en avais à revendre habituellement. A ma décharge, je devais avouer que l'expression furieuse qu'affichait Adam pouvait assez facilement rivaliser avec les grandes colères d'Arthur. Plus de sourire en coin ou d'air nostalgique, le vampire semblait prêt à me sauter dessus. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

_Ton cœur s'emballe Lily, ton regard fuit sur le côté. Tu es entrain de me mentir. Et si moi je le vois, Arthur le peut aussi.

Je n'avais que dix-sept ans. Bon, d'accord, bientôt dix-huit et je ne voulais pas mourir. Et, pour être honnête, je crois que je voulais depuis le début mettre un autre vampire qu'Arthur dans la confidence pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Alors je crachai le morceau sur Isidore dans un flot de paroles précipitées et assez mal tournées. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour moi de voir Adam reconcentrer son attention sur l'autoroute que nous venions de prendre. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée lorsque je vis sa mâchoire crispée, ses yeux flamboyants, et la rapidité que venait de prendre la voiture.

_Ne regarde surtout pas le compteur kilométrique ou tu vas faire une attaque._

_Adam ?

Le silence s'étirait, me faisant m'imaginer le long interlude entre un cobra et sa proie, juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle.

Il frappa brusquement le volant de sa main droite, le faisant grincer dans un bruit sec et je fus certaine qu'il le briserait s'il retentait l'expérience.

_Isidore voulait me décourager en me racontant ça, il voulait me protéger d'Arthur. Ca ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment.

Le regard féroce qu'il me lança me fit me ratatiner sur le siège.

_Ma pauvre, tendre et innocente, naïve petite Lily, siffla-t-il avec mépris. La manipulation est un art dans lequel les vampires excellent.

_Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je, perdue et décontenancée par son comportement hostile.

_Isidore est un vieil abruti qui ne cherche qu'à expier les fautes qu'il a commises durant sa très longue vie vampirique. Il ne pense pas comme nous, plus comme nous. Il vit différemment des autres. Il a peut-être voulu te protéger. Néanmoins, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait réellement, c'était de te voir quitter Arthur.

_Mais ça n'a pas marché, au contraire. Ca n'a fait que renforcer mon désir de rester à ses côtés, affirmai-je avec force, reprenant du courage.

_Bien sûr. Et lorsque tu te trouves en présence d'Arthur tu ne penses absolument pas à son passé, n'est-ce pas ?

_Si, avouai-je franchement.

_Parfait. Isidore a obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cela va t'obséder. Tu vas commettre des gaffes. Et saches que ton cœur accélère considérablement lorsque tu tentes de cacher des choses et, crois-moi, on ne peut rien cacher à Arthur.

_Oh.

Merde. J'avais subitement l'estomac noué.

_Cela partait sans doute d'un bon sentiment mais cela va surtout mettre en péril ta relation avec Arthur. Il ne _supporte pas_ qu'on touche à son passé. Isidore savait que c'était le seul moyen pouvant briser définitivement votre lien. Son cerveau desséché n'a pas dû considérer qu'Arthur pouvait réagir violemment à ton égard. Il a juste pensé à vous séparer.

_Non. Arthur ne me quittera pas. Je saurais tenir ma langue, promis-je en essayant d'ignorer la pointe d'hystérie qui perçait dans ma voix.

_Estime-toi heureuse de m'avoir dans la confidence. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour que je te sauve la mise, fulmina-t-il en me gratifiant d'un regard impétueux.

Il devait sans doute avoir raison mais, sur le coup, sa colère me donnait plus la chaire de poule qu'un sentiment de soulagement.

* * *

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Grinçai-je devant l'immense boutique hors de prix vers laquelle il m'entraînait.

Ses vitrines, pourtant brillantes, ne semblaient pas attirer grand monde. Pas le commun des mortels, du moins. Ce n'était pas toutes les personnes qui pouvaient s'acheter ce genre de vêtement. Les vêtements que seuls les plus aisés pouvaient s'offrir sans faire de crise cardiaque une fois les prix révélés.

J'étais déjà venue une ou deux fois en compagnie de Vincent, en bon passionné de mode qu'il était. Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié l'accueil des deux vendeuses. Nous n'étions pas des plus riches, restant de jeunes adolescents relativement normaux, et leurs regards insistants, quasiment méfiant, m'avaient horripilé.

_Pourquoi plaisanterais-je ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant ses –coûteuses- lunettes de soleil.

Son ton vexé d'enfant boudeur, loin du côté monstrueux qu'il pouvait laisser transparaître, aurait pu m'amuser si je n'avais pas été aussi gênée.

_Des boutiques comme Zara… Là où je serais capable de dénicher des fringues pas trop chères.

Il explosa de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière et dévoilant son sourire à faire rougir la plus insensible des femmes. Son rire charmant et joyeux ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des passantes, visiblement charmée par l'aura diaboliquement sexy (il fallait bien l'avouer) du vampire.

_Oh, je t'en conjure mon cœur, ne me sort pas la carte de la modestie. Tu savais que c'était moi qui allais te payer ces vêtements.

_Oui, commençai-je, seulement parce que je pensais que ça n'allait pas être si… onéreux.

_Quoi ? De la culpabilité ? Railla-t-il soudainement en posant deux de ses doigts glacés sous mon menton afin de relever mon visage. Tu préférerais que je donne mon argent aux associations ? Tu n'es pas naïve au point de croire ça ?

_Non, marmonnai-je en rosissant sous son regard acéré.

Je détestai la capacité des vampires à percevoir les émotions, les pensées, que vous vous efforciez à dissimuler.

_Soyons clair, Lily. J'ai…Disons une certaine faiblesse pour les humains, d'accord. Vous pouvez être terriblement intéressants. Mais je ne suis pas un ange et je ne perds pas mon temps à répandre le bonheur chez ceux qui me servent de repas quotidien. Ca serait pousser le vice bien trop loin.

_Je sais, soupirai-je. C'est juste que ça me dérange de te faire dépenser autant d'argent pour des trucs aussi… Futiles.

J'aimais la mode à un certain degré : Je n'étais ni une accro qui suivait la dernière tendance aussi stupide fut-elle, ni une abonnée aux vêtements larges et difformes. Cela signifiait aussi que jamais je ne m'étais amusée à dépenser des sommes astronomiques dans des fringues. Mon père, grâce à son travail, nous permettait d'avoir une vie plus que correcte et, s'il pouvait se montrer monstrueux avec moi, il me laissait toutefois gérer mes dépenses comme je le souhaitais. J'avais alors appris toute seule à faire la différence entre ce qui était _utile_ et ce qui était _futile_.

_Futiles ? Ce qu'achète le fabuleux Adam n'est jamais futile, déclara-t-il d'un ton pompeux, si sérieusement que je me demandai un instant s'il se foutait de moi. Mon petit ange, je vais te transformer en reine. Tu veux un prétexte pour t'épargner la culpabilité ? Très bien. Tu travailles pour Arthur et une employée bien choyée est une employée rentable.

J'essayai vraiment de ne pas sourire.

_Tu as beaucoup d'élégance et il ne te manque que la qualité pour briller convenablement. Laisse-moi t'offrir cette opportunité.

Son sourire charmeur et l'éclat subtil de ses yeux si étranges, inhumains, eurent vite raison de mes réticences.

_Tu as répété ce discours à combien de fille ? Demandai-je suspicieusement en reculant de quelque pas pour m'arracher à son emprise.

_Aucune, répondit-il avec une sincérité qui m'étonna. Je regrette juste le temps ou les femmes savaient s'habiller avec goût, classe et distinction. Je ne vois que de la vulgarité et des paillassons, de nos jours.

Je me mis à rire devant son aversion évidente et il me tendit son bras, sourire en coin aux lèvres, comprenant que j'allais lui céder.

_Prêtes à me faire infiniment plaisir ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix, ironisai-je en acceptant son bras.

_Bien évidemment. Il est pourtant beaucoup plus agréable que tu sois consentante devant les passants, rajouta-t-il en m'entraînant vers la boutique.

_Ah, et, avant que je n'oublie, murmura-t-il subitement en marquant l'arrêt juste devant l'entrée, sa mine pensive me rendant curieuse.

_Nous sommes fiancés et profondément épris l'un de l'autre.

Il m'attira vivement à lui d'une simple traction de son bras, me faisant me cogner sourdement contre son puissant torse, sa bouche gourmande et fraîche s'apposant sur la mienne avant que je ne puisse émettre le moindre son.

L'instant d'après il poussait la porte, m'entraînant dans l'ambiance épurée du magasin. Et lorsque je baissai mes yeux sur ma main gauche, qu'il avait subtilement effleurée lors de notre « baiser », j'y trouvais une superbe bague ceignant mon annulaire. Elle était simple mais d'une telle beauté et d'une telle pureté que je me perdis un moment dans sa contemplation. Un beau diamant, ni trop tape à l'œil ni trop petit, sur un lit d'or. _Rien que ça_.

J'étais si abasourdie par cet enchaînement d'évènements inattendus que je ne saluai même pas la vendeuse d'une trentaine d'années venue nous accueillir avec un grand sourire. Pour Adam, le grand sourire. J'observai d'un œil peu amène son tailleur noir et sa chemise blanche, son rouge à lèvre d'un pourpre vibrant, et son chignon parfaitement réalisé. Une vraie poupée.

_Bonsoir.

La voix onctueuse d'Adam manqua de la faire glousser et, si je dû me retenir de donner un coup de pied au vampire charmeur, je ne pus pourtant pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il me quitta, s'éloignant à ses côtés pour rejoindre le comptoir en bois laqué noir où se trouvait la seconde vendeuse, tandis que je regardais les deux gorilles qui servaient de vigiles en me retenant de leur faire une grimace tant leur impassibilité semblait forcée.

La propreté de la boutique, quasiment immaculée, mise en avant par les tons blanc, noir et gris qui envahissaient le grand espace, me donnait l'impression d'être dans un hôpital. Quelques marches menaient aux immenses cabines d'essayages et, même si je repérai une superbe jupe, je ne me risquai pas à faire le moindre geste dans sa direction, préférant rejoindre Adam.

Il venait de sortir un portefeuille dont je refusai d'imaginer le prix et montra une carte sombre aux deux femmes qui s'empressèrent de contacter la responsable du magasin, éveillant fortement ma curiosité. Adam, sentant mon intérêt grandissant pour ce qu'il avait pu montrer aux vendeuses, se contenta de refermer son portefeuille crème et de me faire un clin d'œil.

Quelque seconde plus tard la responsable, une femme possédant une certaine distinction qui lui conférait beaucoup de charme malgré une quarantaine bien avancée, sortait d'une porte sombre réservée aux employées, se situant aux cotés des marches.

_Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle calmement même si je discernai parfaitement une pointe immanquable d'autorité dans sa voix.

_J'aimerais offrir quelques affaires à ma fiancée afin qu'elle soit absolument éblouissante durant notre lune de miel, répondit-il calmement en prenant ma main, prenant soin d'exhiber la bague durant ce temps, afin de l'embrasser.

J'ignorai les félicitations de la responsable et les expressions déçues des vendeuses autant que les frissons qui me parcoururent l'échine.

_J'espère que vous trouverez ici tout ce que vous désirez, il y a, je le crois bien, de quoi satisfaire grandement votre future épouse. Je vous escorterai moi-même dans vos choix, si vous me le permettez.

_Bien volontiers, acquiesça Adam en glissant son bras agile autour de ma taille tandis que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas avoir l'air crispé. Je suis également quelque peu… agoraphobe. Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'épargner ce genre de désagrément ?

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude. Fabrice ! Aboya-t-elle soudainement à l'un des vigiles qui commença à… Fermer la boutique ?

Mon expression surprise n'échappa pas à Adam qui la camoufla fort bien en embrassant le bout de mon nez. La rougeur se propageant sur mes joues sembla adoucir la responsable, atténuant sa sévérité derrière son maquillage parfait.

_Avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ? Reprit-elle après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

_Tout. Néanmoins j'aimerais commencer par les robes. Toutes saisons. En noir. Certainement pas blanc cela n'irait pas avec son teint. Il faudrait du bleu marine, du vert émeraude, bien sombre. Et du beige, dans toutes les teintes possibles.

La gérante hochait la tête à chacune de ses paroles, m'observant minutieusement comme pour juger ce qui m'irait le mieux. Je n'étais pas du genre timide mais avoir l'attention accrue de ce genre de grande dame avait tendance à me faire ravaler mon tempérament de feu.

Ainsi, après un quart d'heure, je me trouvai en haut des marches, prête à utiliser les cabines d'essayages alors qu'une musique langoureuse s'élevait des haut-parleurs que je n'avais pas encore réussis à repérer. Les vendeuses et les vigiles étaient restés en bas, me laissant seule en compagnie d'Adam et de la responsable qui ne cessaient d'échanger des messes basses en parcourant les porte-cintres remplit de magnifiques robes de toutes sortes que les vigiles s'étaient vus obligés de monter.

Dire que j'étais très mal à l'aise était un euphémisme et je songeai soudainement que, finalement, rentrer sagement chez moi pour apprendre la poésie eut sans doute été une meilleure idée.

_Celle-ci ! Annonça Adam en me tendant une robe en satin bleue marine sans bretelle ni manche, une ceinture noire en soie délimitant le léger corset de l'évasement vaporeux qui allait glisser sur mes jambes.

Je voulus lui dire que je ne pouvais décidément pas porter une telle beauté que, douée comme je l'étais, j'allais probablement la déchirer d'une quelconque manière. Je restai silencieuse, pourtant, en croisant le regard impérieux du vampire et je la pris afin de me diriger vers l'une des immenses cabines.

J'évitai soigneusement de croiser mon reflet dans le grand miroir du fond de cabine lorsque j'entrepris de la mettre. Et il était inutile d'en chercher le prix : Aucunes des robes n'en portaient. Seul Adam, ainsi que la responsable, en avaient connaissance (ils étaient consignés dans un livret que je n'avais pas été autorisée à consulter).

_Alors ?

Le ton impatient du vampire me fit sursauter et je relevai bien malgré moi la tête, m'apercevant enfin dans la glace.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. La robe m'allait à la perfection, faisant ressortir le roux sombre de mes cheveux et mettant en valeur ma peau crème.

_Ce n'était pas moi_. Je ne ressemblais pas à une simple adolescente de dix-sept ans mais à une femme. J'observai un moment mon visage qui ne comportait plus la moindre trace de l'air revêche que j'adoptais habituellement. Je n'y voyais qu'une expression sérieuse, témoin d'une maturité que je ne pensais pas posséder. La robe, la bague, et ma récente réalisation sur les éléments graves qui s'insinuaient dans ma vie m'avaient considérablement transformé dans un infime laps de temps.

Je me trouvais belle. Cela ne me procura aucun plaisir, pourtant : Cela m'effraya. Comme si je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'avoir grandi. Cette personne résignée, loin de l'adolescente sarcastique et drôle que je pouvais être, ne portait plus de masque. Je touchai délicatement ma joue, comme si je craignais de voir mon visage disparaître, avant de voir la bague à mon doigt. Je baissai aussitôt mon bras en tentant de reprendre contenance.

_Lily ? J'entendis la voix d'Adam qui s'était nettement rapprochée et je compris alors que le vampire, avec sa sensibilité inhumaine, venait de _sentir_ que quelque chose m'avait grandement troublé.

_J'arrive, répondis-je en quittant la cabine sans oser lever le regard vers lui.

Le silence pesant, toutefois, me tira de mon soudain excès de timidité que je ne comprenais pas.

_Tu es exquise.

Les yeux sombres d'Adam parcouraient lentement ma silhouette avec l'expérience d'un homme qui connaissait absolument chaque détail de l'anatomie humaine, renforçant le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui venait de m'assaillir.

_Elle vous va vraiment à ravir ! Jubila soudainement la responsable, son visage sévère se fendant dans un sourire appréciateur, comme si l'approbation du vampire venait de lui donner l'autorisation de parler.

_Merci, murmurai-je en déglutissant péniblement, détestant le serrement qui comprimait ma gorge.

_Il y a un tout de même un léger problème, objecta le vampire en jetant un coup d'œil acéré au livret noir qu'il tenait entre ses mains pâles.

Je poussai un discret soupir de soulagement, plus à mon aise maintenant que l'attention méticuleuse du vampire s'était détournée de moi.

_Comment ça ? Demanda la gérante en cachant très mal habilement son angoisse.

_Elle n'est pas assez chère.

_Adam tu plaisantes ? Le réprimandai-je sourdement.

_Non.

_Elle me plait, insistai-je, consciente que cela devait ainsi être la moins coûteuse.

Et je savais que je me sentirais moins coupable de savoir qu'il m'offrait la plus « acceptable » de toutes au niveau du prix.

_Alors nous la prendrons. Avec les autres, rétorqua-t-il sans lever le nez de son carnet.

J'ignorai la joie évidente de la responsable pour me montrer un peu plus sèche envers Adam.

_Pardon ? Adam je ne crois pas…

_Essaye celle-ci, me coupa-t-il en lançant le livret sur un petit banc avant de me tendre une autre robe en dentelle d'un beige doré. _Chérie_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur et un regard luisant lorsqu'il vit mon irritation et mon embarra.

J'obtempérai pour ne pas faire de scandale, non sans marmonner quelques imprécations à son égard qui, si je me fiais à mon ouïe, eurent tendance à le faire éclater de rire.

La robe était aussi superbe que l'autre et j'essayai vainement de ne pas trop l'admirer en essayant de remonter la fine fermeture éclair se trouvant dans mon dos. En vain. Je n'osais pas appeler Adam, tout de même consciente que ma honte était puérile.

_Besoin d'aide ?

Il s'avança dans la cabine, prenant soin de refermer les rideaux sombres, et s'approcha de mon dos avant même que je n'ai le temps de réaliser pleinement sa présence. Foutue oreilles vampiriques qui avaient certainement dû m'entendre batailler avec la fermeture depuis plusieurs minutes.

_Que t'arrives-t-il ?

Vous connaissez ces moments ou vous ne désirez qu'une seule chose : Disparaître ? C'était ce genre de moment. Sa voix suave dans mon cou, ses doigts froid qui glissaient dans le creux de mes reins juste avant de refermer ma robe, et ses yeux vifs m'observant à l'aide du miroir. Ce n'était pas parce que je commençai à m'habituer aux présences vampiriques que j'y étais immunisée pour autant.

_Rien, répondis-je précipitamment en évitant son regard.

Il me retourna fermement et je fus alors obligée de le regarder.

_Je suis juste gênée, avouai-je.

_Les robes ne te plaisent pas ? Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, faisant glisser ses boucles dorées sur son front blême, comme s'il ne me comprenait pas.

_Ce sont de pures merveilles.

_Mais ?

_Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne porte pas ce genre de vêtement.

_C'est parce que tu n'en as pas les moyens.

_C'est vrai, reconnu-je. Mais c'est vraiment trop… Classe pour moi. Je me verrais mal débarquer au lycée habillée comme ça, m'amusai-je en lui montrant la robe d'un coup de main.

_Si je t'offre des vêtements, c'est pour que tu les portes, dit-il calmement en triturant la coiffure que m'avait faite Arthur, défaisant rapidement les tresses afin de laisser mes ondulations couler le long de mon dos. Je ne compte pas te prendre que des robes, tu pourras t'habiller assez normalement lorsque tu te rendras en cours. La plupart des adolescents seraient incapables de faire la différence entre une bonne matière et une abomination de tissu. Tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'un oncle riche s'est décidé à te faire plaisir pour les plus sceptiques, se moqua-t-il, me faisant apercevoir ses canines blanches à travers ses lèvres bien dessinées. De plus, Arthur possède un excellent goût dans ce domaine là. Ca pourrait, éventuellement, lui faire plaisir. Dans un sens typiquement masculin.

… Non, je n'allais absolument pas céder juste parce que je pourrais être belle aux yeux de celui que j'aimais.

_Menteuse_

Je n'étais qu'une faible femme !

_Et si jamais tu es véritablement mal à l'aise à l'idée de les porter… Je les ramènerais moi-même au magasin, me rassura-t-il en glissant ses mains fraîches contre mes joues rosées.

_C'est vrai ? Demandai-je en faisant abstraction du contact apaisant de ses doigts glacés contre ma peau.

_Non. Je les passerais à Jeanne.

Il baissa rapidement ses yeux et les releva alors qu'un sourire prédateur jouait sur ses lèvres.

_Même si elle a des attributs nettement plus… Conséquents que les tiens.

Ses termes, certes délicats, n'enlevèrent cependant rien à l'insulte. J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui témoigner toute ma "reconnaissance" mais il scella mes lèvres avec son pouce.

_Je sors avant que la vieille ne fasse une syncope en s'imaginant que je te saute dans l'une de ses luxueuses cabines, badina-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, quittant la cabine.

_Il nous faudrait aussi de la lingerie ! J'adooore la lingerie ! L'entendis-je s'exclamer alors que je sentis mon visage prendre feu sous l'afflux de sang.

_La suite va être folklorique, je le sens !_

Et ce fut le cas. Étonnement ce ne fut pas si déplaisant et je commençai à vite me prendre au jeu. La responsable, Berthe, -qu'Adam avait fini par appeler « Berthie » avant la fin de la séance shopping- s'était autant amusée que le vampire, sinon plus, à me faire défiler dans toutes sortes de vêtements. Les vendeuses s'étaient mêlées à la petite « fête » ainsi que les vigiles qui, au final, n'étaient pas si effrayant que ça.

Cette bonne humeur communicative et inattendue venait pour la plus grande part du vampire. Adam possédait le don de mettre à l'aise les plus revêches des humains et je m'incluais dans le lot. Cependant je n'étais plus aussi aveuglée par ses pitreries comme j'avais pu l'être durant nos précédentes rencontres. Maintenant, je discernais facilement le prédateur sous le masque, grâce aux petits éclats de sa personnalité enfouie qu'il avait bien voulu partager avec moi.

Et, pour l'énième fois durant notre escapade, je me demandais si Adam n'était pas aussi terrible qu'Arthur d'une certaine manière.

J'apprendrais bientôt que chaque vampire possédait ses démons, ses défauts, et que leurs apparences n'étaient qu'une belle couverture parfaitement huilée.

* * *

_Elle avait fait une tentative de suicide. Après avoir obtenu son accord il l'a transformé.

_Il a eu… Pitié d'elle ? Demandai-je en coupant soigneusement ma viande, la trempant dans la délicieuse sauce se trouvant dans mon énorme assiette.

Adam m'avait emmené dans un restaurant assez classe pour clôturer cette bonne journée et je devais dire que, même si je savais que les plats étaient chers, mon estomac, lui, ne s'en plaignait absolument pas.

Nous nous trouvions dans un coin désert, le vampire ayant explicitement fait comprendre son désir de solitude. Il n'avait rien demandé pour lui, juste un verre, dans lequel il avait versé une pochette de sang. Personne n'était venu nous déranger, pas même les serveurs, et je me demandai s'il n'avait pas déjà invité d'autres femmes ici pour les séduire davantage dans la douceur des lumières tamisées.

_Je ne pense pas que le mot « pitié » fasse vraiment partie du vocabulaire d'Arthur. Elle était très séduisante. Une femme séduisante est une arme redoutable. Il a vu une bonne opportunité.

_Jeanne le sait ?

Le vampire continuait de me raconter son passé, m'expliquant que Jeanne les avait rejoint peu de temps après qu'Arthur lui ait enfin révélé l'existence de l'œil du Diable.

_Bien sûr, ne prend pas cet air mal à l'aise. Elle en joue même plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

Je haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas vraiment commencer à discuter de l'esprit tordu de la vampire blonde.

_La transformation s'est bien passée ?

_Mieux que la mienne. Elle apprenait très vite. Il est constaté qu'une personne consentante est plus… Malléable dans ces moments d'accommodation.

_Et donc vous avez repris votre route à trois. Comme c'est charmant, plaisantai-je en prenant une gorgée de vin, ignorant délibérément sa couleur similaire au contenu du verre d'Adam.

_Pas vraiment. Elle s'en est allée un beau matin. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Arthur ne disait rien. Elle est revenue le lendemain, pourtant, le teint aussi superbe que si elle avait prit un bain de sang.

Je frissonnai légèrement mais le laissai continuer son discours, regardant ma viande saignante d'un œil plus critique et me rabattant sur les légumes.

_Les journaux indiquèrent la tragique disparition de son ancien fiancé et de son ancienne amie. Je pense que, comme moi, tu n'auras pas besoin d'explication plus poussée.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, déclenchant son rire.

_J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'en aille, toutefois. Elle était, _est toujours_, insupportable, continua-t-il pensivement, m'arrachant un sourire car je le croyais aisément.

_Arthur a dû craquer avec vous, soupirai-je en m'imaginant mon vampire taciturne côtoyant la futile Jeanne accompagné du caractère trop moqueur d'Adam.

_Non. Il s'en allait souvent. Arthur n'aime pas tellement s'arrêter trop longtemps au même endroit.

Il se rendit compte de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles un instant trop tard.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse partir maintenant, Lily. Surtout grâce à toi. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir : Il est très instable. Il peut partir deux ans et revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant juste des directives par lettre.

_Et il s'en va où, dans ces moments ?

J'essayai de repousser le sentiment d'angoisse qui grimpait dans ma poitrine. En vain. Mon appétit venait de diminuer considérablement.

_Personne ne sait, il haussa les épaules. Il n'est pas du genre à dévoiler constamment sa position.

Un moment silencieux s'écoula entre nous et je repoussai mon assiette en sortant mon portable de mon sac pour le consulter. La batterie était à plat.

_Adam… J'aimerais rentrer, annonçai-je sans préambule et sans peur de le vexer en sachant qu'il était au-delà de tout ça.

J'avais vraiment passé des instants aussi drôles qu'intéressants mais je ne pouvais nier que je souhaitais maintenant qu'une seule chose : Retrouver Arthur.

Adam termina son verre de sang en quelque gorgée silencieuse. Je ne détournai pas le regard, consciente qu'il étudiait mon comportement. Ce qu'il y vit sembla le satisfaire et son visage si sérieux se détendit dans un charmant sourire.

_Je crois en effet que cela suffira.

_Que cela suffira à quoi ? Fis-je, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase.

Il ne répondit pas et me quitta pour parler aux serveurs.

* * *

__Ou étiez vous_ ?

Une fois au pas de la porte d'Arthur, les retrouvailles ne se passèrent pas exactement comme je l'avais escompté. En fait, elles étaient plutôt glaciales.

_Tu ne l'avais pas averti ? Sifflai-je en me retournant vers Adam qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

_Oup's.

Son air penaud ne me convainquit pas un seul instant.

_J'ai omis de le faire, continua-t-il avant de se retourner vers Arthur. Nous sommes allés faire quelques emplettes qui sont dans mon coffre, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement en désignant d'un coup de menton sa voiture juste en bas des marches. Tellement d'emplettes qu'elle ne peut pas les faire rentrer chez elle. Je pense que tu pourras lui fournir une armoire ou deux.

Il passa au niveau d'Arthur pour entrer dans la maison d'un pas nonchalant.

_Ah et, elle dort ici ce soir.

La main d'Arthur attrapa le bras du vampire blond si rapidement que je me demandai un instant si je n'avais pas cligné des yeux trop longtemps. Un moment emplit de tension s'étira et je remarquai distinctement la puissance d'Arthur, nettement supérieure à celle d'Adam.

_Tu as failli rater l'entraînement.

J'entendis des voix à l'intérieur de la maison suivies du rire de Jeanne.

_Juste failli, rétorqua Adam en se mettant à sourire, inclinant sa tête de quelques centimètres à l'encontre d'Arthur.

Ce geste de soumission, très subtil pour des yeux humains, sembla calmer considérablement l'humeur massacrante du brun qui le laissa passer. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même lorsqu'il reporta son attention brûlante sur moi. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. Je désirai simplement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Un déclic bruyant se produisit derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournai et manquai de me prendre les sacs contenant mes affaires qui flottaient en rang derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Arthur qui montait déjà son grand escalier, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

_Gentlemen mais pas trop._

Je poussai un long soupir et je le suivi, mes affaires en apesanteur fermant la marche. Je voulais me jeter sur lui, le serrer contre moi et sentir son odeur. Je savais toutefois que, vu son aura de colère, mes élans ne seraient sans doute pas les bienvenus. Je parcourus le reste du trajet jusqu'à sa chambre la mort dans l'âme.

Une fois passé le seuil de la chambre, il posa doucement les nombreux grands sacs au côté de son somptueux lit. Ses yeux carmin semblaient presque noirs lorsqu'il daigna les poser sur moi. Je comprenais sa fureur et j'en voulais tout particulièrement à Adam. Arthur n'était pas du genre à accepter de se faire du souci pour les autres. Je ne lui fis aucune remarque moqueuse pour le provoquer, comme j'aurais pu le faire une semaine auparavant. Bien au contraire. Je lui présentai un petit sourire timide en guise d'excuse.

Il se jeta sur moi avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, me plaquant contre son corps et la porte refermée. Ce n'était pas affectueux, il ne voulait que prouver sa dominance. Sa bouche, loin d'être tendre, écrasait la mienne sous de violents assauts. Je ne luttai pas et me détendis subitement entre ses bras, me fondant contre la forme de son corps. Si ma soudaine docilité le surprit, il n'en montra rien cependant et glissa fermement ses mains dans mes cheveux, les attrapant dans ses poings. J'ouvris ma bouche dès l'instant ou ses dents commencèrent à frôler mes lèvres. Sa langue contre la mienne me fit gémir et ce contact intime fit naître de violent frissons qui parcoururent l'entièreté de mon corps.

_C'était ça que je voulais._

J'agrippai ses épaules, le collant encore davantage sur ma poitrine. Comme si c'était possible. Je le sentais vibrer contre moi et j'ouvris les yeux, plongeant dans son regard infernal qui ne me quittait pas. Ses mains commencèrent alors à ravager mon dos, mes fesses, et je me mis à haleter dans sa bouche ce qui ne fit que l'exciter encore plus. Il aspira ma langue, m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche et, malgré nos précédents baisers échangés, rien n'était comparable à celui-ci. Il aurait pu me marquer au fer rouge que cela n'aurait pas été différent. Il plaça son genou entre mes cuisses et accentua le frottement entre nos deux corps, me faisant profondément rougir par son geste sans détour.

Son rire résonna dans ma bouche et je poussai malgré moi un gémissement qui fut aussitôt coupé par le sien. Et je commençai à me souvenir que nous n'étions pas seuls malgré la porte fermée, que les vampires possédaient une ouïe hors du commun, et que décidément, perdre sa virginité ainsi n'était pas très… Reluisant.

Il se baissa légèrement, quittant mes lèvres sans quitter mes yeux, et posa sa main contre l'arrière de mon genou droit, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées. Il remonta doucement le long de ma cuisse et effleura mon nez avec le sien lorsqu'il s'arrêta à mon entrejambe, appuyant fermement.

_Non ! Je le repoussai dans un sursaut de réalisation et sa colère récemment évaporée se remit à pulser à travers son regard. Non, répétai-je doucement en me collant de nouveau contre lui en comprenant mon erreur, me cachant la figure dans son torse. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende, murmurai-je en le sentant se détendre alors que je reprenais difficilement mon souffle.

Il poussa un soupir en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant encore frissonner. Il m'enlaça et je glissai mes bras autour de son cou.

_Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, lui révélai-je doucement.

Il grogna alors que j'embrassai sa tempe.

_Arthur n'aime pas tellement s'arrêter trop longtemps au même endroit._

Mon cœur se serra et mon souffle se coupa. Je me maudis de me remémorer les paroles d'Adam à cet instant précis.

_A quoi penses-tu ?

Sa voix douce et calme, loin d'être sans sous-entendu, ne fit que m'angoisser davantage. Une sensation glaçante se répandit dans mon âme lorsque je le sentis se raidir dans mes bras.

_Et saches que ton cœur accélère considérablement lorsque tu tentes de cacher des choses_

_Et, crois-moi, on ne peut rien cacher à Arthur._

_Rien, répondis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, ses yeux sombres fixés sur mon visage.

Je remarquai alors les immenses cernes qui soulignaient son regard, accentuant son air maladif, beaucoup plus léger habituellement.

_Tu mens. Qu'as-tu fais avec Adam ?

_Rien.

_« Rien ». Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dire autre chose, idiote !_

_Son odeur est partout sur toi. Jusque dans le creux de ton dos. On joue les effarouchée mais on n'hésite pas à courtiser d'autres vampires, mon ange ?

J'avais la terrible impression que nous étions entrain de glisser sur une pente qui allait dans le mauvais sens. Je secouai la tête, ma légendaire verve envolée, pétrifiée à l'idée de le braquer davantage.

C'était ironique de savoir qu'il me pensait capable de lui faire un tel coup alors que la seule peur qu'il avait sentie le concernait lui et uniquement lui. Peur de le perdre.

_Charmante bague, railla-t-il en relevant vivement ma main pour observer l'alliance.

Mais quelle conne, songeai-je brusquement en réalisant que je ne l'avais pas enlevé.

_Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Dommage, mon cœur, j'ai une excellente vue. Adam a presque aussi bon goût que moi. Je parlais de la bague, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en me considérant d'une telle manière que j'eus l'impression d'être une abomination.

_Mais dis quelque chose, bon sang !_

_Tu es paranoïaque.

Je perçus ma propre stupidité au moment même ou il jeta la bague contre le mur opposé avec une violence inouïe. Sa main agrippa ma gorge et il me propulsa contre son armoire avec une telle force que je sus que j'aurais probablement perdu connaissance s'il avait pu le faire contre le mur ayant réceptionné la bague d'Adam. Je n'eus pas mal, le choc était trop soudain pour ça, mais ma vision se troubla certainement. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer tant la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma gorge était puissante. Toutefois, malgré le déroulement terrible des événements, je sus avec une clarté effrayante qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas me tuer.

Un fracas assourdissant résonna sur ma gauche et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai recroquevillée au sol, toussant violemment pour reprendre ma respiration.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je constatai plusieurs éléments en plus dans la chambre. La porte littéralement arrachée de ses gongs, Arthur au sol et Adam non loin de lui. Jeanne, William et Hugo se tenaient en retrait, leurs visages portant des expressions fermées.

_Plus de couverture. Plus de couvertures faussement amusantes._

_Des prédateurs._

_Pour une fois, il serait bien que tu te comportes avec de la délicatesse, tonna Adam.

Jamais je n'avais vu le vampire blond si… Dangereux. L'éclat meurtrier qui luisait dans son regard aussi sombre que celui d'Arthur me fit enfin comprendre quelque chose d'assez essentiel. Il fallait cependant excuser ma lenteur, les évènements précédents ne m'avaient pas vraiment aidé à réagir promptement.

Adam venait de frapper Arthur. _A cause de moi_

L'air calme, parfaitement maîtrisé, de l'irlandais à terre m'impressionna bien plus que la colère d'Adam. Car c'était dans les moments calmes qu'Arthur se montrait le plus cruel. Et le vampire blond venait d'outrepasser ses droits en le frappant, et ce, malgré leur amitié.

_Arthur allait tuer Adam_

_Hugo ramène Lily chez elle, ordonna Adam sans quitter son supérieur des yeux. Supérieur qui ne cherchait même pas à se relever, continuant de fixer Adam sans ciller.

Je remarquai l'attention accrue qu'Hugo porta à Arthur. Mon vampire hocha sensiblement la tête sans lui jeter le moindre regard, continuant son duel silencieux avec le vampire blond. Je compris alors que, peu importait la situation, seul Arthur restait son maître.

_Non, protestai-je lorsque l'allemand s'approcha de moi, réalisant enfin ce qu'Adam avait dit. Je fus choquée du son de ma propre voix éraillée.

_Non, répétai-je alors qu'Hugo m'attrapait vivement en me relevant. Non, Arthur, attend ! M'écriai-je en essayant d'attirer son attention.

En vain. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à Adam, je ne voulais pas qu'il continue de croire que je pouvais en aimer un autre que lui. Je voulais m'expliquer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un malentendu qui avait tout fait déraper. Mais je ne parvenais qu'à murmurer des suppliques incohérentes, encore sous le choc des évènements et ne réalisant pas pleinement ce qui venait de se passer.

Et Hugo était loin d'être aussi tendre qu'Adam : Il m'attira fortement contre lui, m'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras musclés et m'entraîna à l'extérieur sans que je ne puisse croiser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le regard d'Arthur O'brian.

* * *

Adam ne prononça pas le moindre mot, continuant de soutenir le regard impitoyable d'Arthur alors que les cris de Lily disparaissaient à l'extérieur de la demeure. Son ami se releva lentement et Adam se prépara mentalement, prêt à réagir à la moindre déflagration, conscient qu'Arthur allait l'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne comptait ni sur Jeanne, ni sur William. Malgré leurs forces, leurs puissances, personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec O'brian. Pas même lui.

__Arthur_ !

Le cri, profondément désespéré, que poussa Jeanne au moment ou Arthur amorça un geste dans sa direction les figèrent tous deux. L'émotion inattendue qu'il convoyait sembla assez puissante pour les ramener à la raison.

_Je t'en prie, continua la vampire, les mains serrées contre le creux de sa poitrine en prière silencieuse.

Le corps d'Arthur quitta peu à peu sa posture d'attaque et il poussa un soupir contrôlé. Il s'approcha d'Adam à pas lents et, sans détour, lui déclara froidement :

_Tu me paieras ça.

Avant de s'en aller de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un William fébrile et une Jeanne sanglotante.

Adam ignora la sensation douloureuse qui se mit à bouger imperceptiblement à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Il repéra la bague qu'il avait glissé au doigt de Lily quelque heure auparavant et la ramassa pour la ranger dans sa poche.

_Il semblerait que j'ai gagné mon pari, Jeanne. Tu vas devoir jouer les protectrices envers la gamine, dit-il finalement en se retournant vers son amie.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Adam.

_Tu ne le croyais pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour Lily. Je viens de te prouver que si.

Le silence pesant qui tomba entre eux manqua de le faire sourire. Cependant il n'avait pas envie de sourire.

_Tu…Tu as fait tout ça pour… Tu avais prévu… Tu savais que…, bredouilla Jeanne en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, une expression abasourdie modifiant ses traits habituellement si séduisants.

Adam attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve son calme, mains dans les poches, et ignora royalement le regard réprobateur du rouquin.

_Tu es complètement _fou_, Adam ! Conclu-t-elle finalement, furieuse, en quittant la pièce à pas vifs.

_Je crois bien que je le suis, acquiesça-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas l'once d'un doute dans sa voix.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 20**

* * *

** J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Kimy-green. e-monsite . com SANS LES ESPACES  
**

**Annonce importante : Je vais reprendre mon histoire sur mon site. Non, pas de « mais », le début est nul. Clairement. Et j'en ai marre de l'univers de Twilight. Je me suis enfermée toute seule dans ses limites. Donc sur mon site je créerais ma propre histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les personnages ne changeront pas. Je les rendrais, disons, plus comme je les avais voulus. Beaucoup moins sympathiques. Il y aura des scènes en plus, des inédites, et d'autres seront modifiées. Disons que je veux juste corriger ou effacer mes erreurs de débutante. Et puis, je pourrais écrire certaines scènes sans avoir peur de me faire censurer par ce site. Faire de ça un livre en ligne. Mon livre. Juste pour vous. J'espère que l'idée vous séduit autant que moi !**

**Le prologue sera en ligne demain ou après demain. Faites un petit coucou si vous passez, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Je continuerais mon aventure ici, pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de me suivre sur mon site. Je ne veux priver personne. Je resterais dans l'univers de Twilight car je suis sur cette section. Je n'aurais qu'à modifier certains éléments que je mettrais ici pour les faire correspondre à l'histoire remaniée de mon site.**

**Sinon, le site peut être bien pour ceux qui voudraient de mes nouvelles, puisque je n'écris pas trop vite. Histoire de voir que je suis encore en vie et puis, je pourrais vous parler un peu de mon roman.**

**Ah et je répondrais aussi aux messages là-bas, ainsi qu'ici. Ce sera plus convivial :)**

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Un gros bisous mes belles, une nouvelle aventure commence, j'essaye de me démarquer.**

**J'espère pouvoir vous entraîner avec moi.**

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green,**

**Qui ne se sent pas de faire ses deux heures de conduites demain.**

_Ah et, merci à l'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser leurs impressions._


	25. Chapitre 21

**Mise en garde : **Certaines scènes de ce chapitre pourront s'avérer éprouvantes pour les esprits sensibles.

* * *

Chapitre 21

**COMPAGNONS D'INFORTUNE**

_La pire condamnation que l'on puisse avoir,_

_Est celle que l'on s'inflige nous-même._

_Hugo_

* * *

La fureur dévorait son être, l'empêchant de voir correctement, de se focaliser sur la direction qu'il allait prendre. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui intima de ne pas suivre l'odeur si caractéristique de Lily. Il allait y avoir un drame s'il avait la malchance de la croiser.

— Merde, grinça Arthur en s'arrêtant brusquement, le souffle coupé.

Une douleur intense lui vrilla les tempes, le faisant se plier en deux. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et la serra, espérant faire cesser ce crissement désagréable qui emplissait son esprit. Il tituba un instant avant de s'écrouler au sol, son corps parcourut de violents spasmes.

Il entendit un léger tintement, comme une petite clochette qui résonnait près de son oreille. La même qu'il avait fabriquée à sa sœur afin qu'elle l'accroche à son beau ruban bleu. Quelques jours avant qu'il ne lui déchiquète violemment la gorge.

Ses veines s'embrasèrent, reprenant vie, et il poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans l'épaisse obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

_— T'étais où ? Demanda-t-elle en se balançant dans le crépuscule, une légère brise venant agiter ses mèches rousses autour de son visage clair. Mère et père t'ont cherché durant de longues heures, tu vas te faire punir._

_ Du sang, vif et chaud, qui coule dans sa bouche, contre sa langue. Ce cri étouffé, qui se noie dans du liquide. Du sang, encore. Que du sang. Cette odeur de rouille insoutenable, métallique, immonde._

_ Délicieuse._

_ Sa petite sœur dans ses bras, sa large chemise de nuit blanche qui sent les embruns. Et le sang. Toujours du sang. Il tâche sa robe, songe-t-il alors. Du carmin sur du blanc._

_ Du péché sur de la pureté_

_ Son menton le démange, du sang séché y est collé. Il se balance à son tour, le cadavre de sa sœur dans ses bras tremblants. Elle ne bouge plus, elle ne sourit plus. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'éternité. Vides de tout._

_ Il cherche, il ne comprend pas. Elle s'amusait sur la longue balançoire qu'il lui avait créée dans le plus vieil arbre de leur domaine. Pourquoi était-elle dans ses bras, maintenant ? Pourquoi cette odeur ?_

_ Elle est morte. Non. Elle n'est pas morte. _

_C'est lui qui l'a tuée._

* * *

— _Serait-ce trop te demander de répondre à mes questions ? Tu sais très bien que si ton père et moi sommes indulgents, c'est uniquement parce que nous voulons être au courant de tes agissements. J'aimerais donc savoir ce que mon fils à fait durant ses journées d'absence ! Tempêta la vieille femme, mains sur les hanches, en scrutant son fils d'un regard inquiet._

_Il ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée._

— _Arthur ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence._

_Encore un cri. Encore cette odeur de sang. Pourquoi crient-ils toujours ?_

_Quelque chose d'horrible glisse au bord de son esprit. Quelque chose d'innommable, de terrible. Il ne peut pas se souvenir. Il faut qu'il rentre à l'intérieur, dans sa maison. Son père savait toujours quoi faire. Il laisse le cadavre de sa mère et de sa sœur derrière lui._

* * *

_Son père n'a pas le temps de parler, pas plus que deux de ses frères. Son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins non plus. Trop facile gémit le prédateur en lui. Aucune résistance. La chair se déchire sous ses crocs affûtés. Tout est normal._

_Son dernier petit frère se réfugie sous son lit de bois en pleurant. Il le brise. Le lit et son petit corps enfantin. Tout est rapide._

_Tout est mort._

_La chose, la conscience, prend finalement place dans son esprit. Le sang est sec, les cœurs ne battent plus, les corps sont morts. Éparpillez de la manière la plus grotesque qui soit. Rien n'est beau dans l'immobilité de la mort, rien n'est respectable. Pathétique._

_La famille d'Arthur O'brian n'est plus._

_Lui non plus._

* * *

Il hurla, il pleura, il trembla, il supplia. En vain. Les secondes qui passèrent durèrent des heures. Les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés n'étaient pas parvenus à atténuer ses souvenirs. Le vampire plaqua un poing contre son estomac et mordit dans l'autre. Il se mit soudainement à vomir du sang aussi noir que la nuit, manquant de s'étouffer.

Et, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Le vent n'avait pas cessé sa course, le temps n'avait pas ralenti. Seul, meurtrit, Arthur releva enfin la tête.

Si son cœur avait pu battre, il aurait probablement manqué un ou deux battements devant la vision qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui : des pieds nus, blancs sous l'éclat de la lune perçant à travers les nuages, une chemise de nuit immaculée et une cascade de cheveux roux.

Sa petite sœur le fixait, un sourire mutin accroché à ses lèvres rouges.

— Heureusement que mère t'a coupé les cheveux avant ta transformation. T'aurais eu l'air ringard ! S'amusa-t-elle, son rire résonnant comme la plus belle des mélodies dans le jardin du vampire.

— Arthur !

La voix d'Adam lui parut lointaine, son regard insondable demeurait rivé sur l'expression amusée de sa petite sœur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le vampire blond attraper son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as encore eu une crise ?

Arthur voulait le tuer, lui arracher les mains et faire exploser son crâne. Cependant, le moment était grave et l'irlandais ravala sa rage.

— Qui est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda alors Adam après un lourd silence durant lequel il vit le brun contempler le vide face à lui.

— Ma sœur.

Il chercha, utilisant les avantages acérés de sa vision vampirique mais ne croisa aucune présence : humaine ou vampirique.

— … Il n'y a rien, Arthur.

— Je sais.

Arthur vit sa petite sœur lever un sourcil, comme si elle le défiait d'oser dire qu'elle n'était pas présente.

Le second attrapa son maître, le poussant à se relever.

— Lâche-moi, siffla-t-il en le repoussant faiblement, ses forces n'étant pas totalement revenues.

— Tu n'es pas en état de protester. Viens, on s'en va d'ici. On réglera nos comptes plus tard. Quelque chose me fait froid dans le dos ici et mon intuition ne se trompe jamais.

Ils disparurent aussi rapidement que silencieusement dans les ténèbres immobiles du soir.

* * *

La détonation d'un briquet résonna dans le grand salon que possédait l'appartement d'Adam. La flamme vacilla, éclairant le visage pâle et les traits tirés de l'irlandais, et s'éteignit en faisant naître une fumée voluptueuse qui s'étira dans l'obscurité. Arthur, assit sur le canapé en cuir noir, fixait l'âtre de la cheminée vide qui lui faisait face, perdu dans ses pensées. Son ami l'observait, le dos appuyé contre la porte en chêne de l'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse dans une allure faussement détachée comme en témoignait sa mâchoire crispée.

— Cette fille me fait agir de manière inconsidérée, soupira Arthur en crachant lentement une nouvelle bouffée de fumé, sa cigarette demeurant encore proche de sa bouche.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de cligner lentement des yeux. Cette affirmation n'avait pas besoin d'être contestée puisque tous deux savaient pertinemment depuis un moment que ce n'était que la vérité pure et simple.

— Quand je me retrouve seul avec elle je sens cette chose qui me bouffe complètement. Cette sensation, ce côté vulnérable qui demeurait en moi lorsque j'étais humain.

Adam tiqua de manière assez subtile sur le mot « vulnérable » mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant.

— C'est comme si, d'un simple frôlement de doigt, elle parvenait à atteindre le petit con que j'ai pu être avant ma transformation. Elle le fait ressortir dans des moments inattendus. C'est assez stupéfiant de voir avec quelle facilité elle m'attrape par les tripes.

Il avait l'impression de se scinder en deux. Le vampire et l'adolescent humain qui n'a jamais pu grandir.

Un silence, encore. Le vampire tira longuement sur la cigarette avant de se mettre à ricaner. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Il était glacial, pétrifiant pour une oreille humaine. Un grincement sinistre.

— Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle se trouve près de moi.

— Et en quoi est-ce un mal ?

Les yeux rubis d'Arthur se tournèrent vers son compère qui ne baissa pas les siens. La pression exercée par le démon ne l'avait jamais effrayé. C'était l'un des seuls à ne pas se soumettre. Fierté ou stupidité, Adam ne s'était jamais attardé sur la question, cependant.

— Tu lui as tourné autour, aujourd'hui.

La voix trancha la sérénité apparente de la scène, révélant la tension sous-jacente présente entre les deux vampires. Elle atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le blond afficha un sourire narquois, ne cherchant nullement à réfuter l'accusation.

— J'ai passé du temps avec Lily parce que je l'apprécie, déclara-t-il avec lenteur, guettant d'un œil avisé les mouvements de son confrère pouvant très rapidement céder à la colère qui le rongeait intensément.

Il fallait jouer l'impassibilité dans ces instants. Le feu et la glace. Arthur et Adam. Le blond ne se faisait pas plus de souci que ça, sachant que la glace arriverait toujours à canaliser le feu. Tant qu'il arrivait à garder cet air neutre, à étouffer sa propre colère, tout se déroulerait bien. La détresse apparente d'Arthur avait atténué la fureur qu'avait ressenti le blond en voyant la pauvre adolescente en si mauvaise position.

Adam n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il se nourrissait, baisait, tuait — parfois les trois dans l'ordre — sans éprouver l'once d'un remord. Il tenait néanmoins à respecter ses connaissances. Et la limite avait été franchie avec Lily. La gamine ne l'intéressait que vaguement au tout début, l'amusant seulement dès que son ami se plaignait de la frustration qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Puis il l'avait côtoyé, connue. Le blond rangeait le monde en deux parties bien distinctes : Les inconnus qui lui fournissaient distractions et nourriture. Puis les connaissances qui faisaient parties intégrantes de son environnement. Lily Constance avait dépassé la ligne de distraction potentielle pour aller se nicher confortablement du côté opposé. Quand ? A quel instant précis ? Le vampire n'en savait foutrement rien. Et, à bien y réfléchir, cela lui importait peu. Seulement, il n'hésiterait pas à prendre les armes — ou les crocs en l'occurrence — pour la défendre. Cette nuit l'avait bien prouvé.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun en utilisant un ton détaché, contrastant avec le feu brûlant, l'Enfer, qui naissait dans ses yeux.

— Pourquoi je l'apprécie ou pourquoi j'ai passé la soirée avec elle ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas et le silence se prolongea à un tel point que la cendre de la cigarette momentanément délaissée tomba au sol dans un petit tas fumant.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir remarqué son aspect lumineux, tu sais. La perspicacité ne t'est pas uniquement réservée. Demande à Hugo ou Rita. Même Jeanne commence à l'apprécier. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, concéda-t-il d'un rire froid. Le monde ne va pas ignorer les choses que tu désires, Arthur. Même si tu préfères qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Cette gamine vous _intéresse_ ? Cracha-t-il avec un dédain qui frôlait le mépris.

Une personne ne connaissant pas Arthur O'brian aurait été choqué qu'il utilise ce ton presque dégoûté alors qu'il entretenait une relation avec ladite gamine. Toutefois, Adam connaissait bien Arthur et n'était pas dupe : ce n'était que de la possessivité maladive, une jalousie non comprise et difficilement contrôlable. Le blond jouait trop avec le feu. Aussi jugea-t-il sage d'utiliser un chemin moins glissant.

— C'est Lily, énonça-t-il calmement.

Le démon cessa ses regards glacés, décontenancé par ses propos.

— Lorsque tu parles d'elle c'est presque toujours « cette gamine », « cette fille »... Elle a un prénom. Qui lui sied à ravir d'ailleurs. Tu as peur de trop la personnifier puisque tu utilises des termes impersonnels ou je deviens paranoïaque ?

La cigarette tomba au sol dans un frottement bref et Adam se maudit de l'avoir provoqué. L'irlandais amorça un mouvement sec, cherchant à se lever, mais son visage se crispa brusquement et il s'écroula lamentablement au pied du canapé, écrasant par mégarde la cigarette. Adam abandonna là ses envies de provocations et se précipita à ses côtés, saisissant de ses mains blanches les épaules musclées et tremblantes d'Arthur. Le brun se dégagea d'un vif mouvement, voulant reculer et poussant le canapé par mégarde avec sa force vampirique dans un crissement désagréable. Le blond n'y prêta pas attention et réitéra son aide.

— Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il d'une respiration hachée en tentant, assez faiblement, de le repousser.

Son exigence fut royalement ignorée, contestée même, lorsque Adam l'attrapa fermement par la nuque pour coller leurs deux fronts ensembles. Les yeux dans les yeux les deux vampires se jaugèrent un instant.

— Arrête Arthur, ordonna-t-il. S'il te plaît, arrête.

Les tremblements furieux qui agitaient son ami cessèrent subitement et Adam senti le vampire se détendre sous sa poigne d'acier. Il le hissa avec facilité dans son canapé et alla chercher une bouteille en verre, toute simple, contenant un liquide noirâtre.

— Bois, l'enjoignit-il en l'ouvrant sous son nez.

L'autre tourna la tête d'un geste terriblement enfantin qui aurait pu l'amuser si ses cernes virant au noir n'avaient pas été de tailles conséquentes, même pour un vampire. Agacé, il s'installa à ses côtés et lui présenta le goulot près des lèvres. La réaction qui suivie le soulagea passablement tandis qu'il observait Arthur boire goulûment le sang généreusement offert.

— Tu te négliges trop ces temps-ci. Tu as un contrôle absolu mais tu as tendances à oublier que plus tes idées noires augmentent, plus tu deviens instable, souligna-t-il en donnant un coup de coude léger dans les côtes de son acolyte.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et il sourit, satisfait, en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir. La bouteille, vidée, glissa finalement des doigts pourtant habiles d'Arthur et tomba sur le planché, roulant près de la cheminée. Il recula, s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux et renversa sa tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait de nombreux frissons parcourir son corps, preuve que son pouvoir reprenait peu à peu sa vigueur habituelle. Il sentit un poids s'écraser sans aucune douceur sur ses genoux et quitta ses réflexions pour regarder Adam, la tête posée sur lui.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Arthur, souffla calmement son ami. Mais je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime.

Arthur n'eut aucun geste, ne laissa aucune expression s'installer sur ses traits figés. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, cherchant des réponses là où il n'y en avait déjà plus. Ils se connaissaient depuis tant de temps. Aucune expérience humaine ne pouvait rapprocher des êtres comme ils l'étaient tous deux. Traverser les années, immobiles, inchangés. La beauté et les blessures avec. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans ce genre de soirée ? Après les crises plus ou moins violentes de l'un ou de l'autre ? Après que le doute, la peur, la lassitude et le désespoir aient joué avec leurs nerfs ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Cependant, malgré ces répétitions, la douleur, la déchirure ne s'atténuait pas pour autant. Toujours aussi vive. Cruellement vive. Quelques périodes demeuraient creuses, certains vampires ne leurs étant pas proches pouvaient les prendre pour de simples connaissances. Ce n'était pas le cas. Car c'était dans ces instants glaçants qu'Arthur et Adam, parfois Jeanne, se retrouvaient silencieusement. Recroquevillés les uns contre les autres. Tel les être maudits, pourritures qu'ils étaient. Trois enfants condamnés à déambuler pour l'éternité dans une obscurité terrifiante. « L'éternité ». Ce mot, cet idéal si convoité par les humains prenait un goût amer pour eux. A quel prix ? Qui voudrait se trimballer pour toujours avec les idées noires, dévorantes, qui peuplaient leurs pensées ? Pas de sommeil, pas de pause, pas de répit. Jamais. Car s'il y avait un mot qui rimait avec _toujours_, pour les vampires, c'était _jamais_. Paradoxalement.

— Je vais partir Adam. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer intensément son interlocuteur.

— Je vais vous quitter. _Tous_. Je me sers de vous pour atteindre mon objectif, pour réaliser ma vengeance. C'est la première chose que je vous ai dite lorsque vous avez rejoint l'organisation. Je ne mentais pas. Une fois que j'aurai réussi ce que j'entreprends, et crois-moi ce jour arrivera, si j'en sors entier je vous quitterai tous. Sans exception. Je ne me retournerai pas, je disparaîtrai et ce sera finit. Vous ne pourrez pas me retenir. Nous ne sommes pas une famille. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Juste des compagnons d'infortune, rien de plus.

Le visage impassible d'Adam se fissura, laissant place à une pitié légèrement contenue.

— Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Répéta le démon d'une voix qui laissa entendre l'accent désespéré qui se camouflait sous ces couches de froideurs. Et Adam sentit son ventre se serrer, comme si une main glaciale s'amusait à le broyer de l'intérieur.

— C'est drôle…, Adam toussota brièvement pour enlever cette sensation d'oppression qui sévissait dans sa gorge. Quand tu me dis des choses pareilles je pourrais _presque_ croire que tu le penses réellement.

Arthur ferma les yeux et retrouva sa position initiale, la tête en arrière, en poussant un bref soupir agacé. La nuit fila, tout comme les heures.

Et lorsque l'aube s'éleva, glissant par les grandes fenêtres de l'appartement, les deux vampires n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

* * *

Mes paupières bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et j'eus l'impression que cet infime tressautement me fit sursauter, me sortant de mes cauchemars. Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir, juste la certitude qu'ils étaient rapides, vifs et très colorés. Le genre de songes qui vous donnaient envie de vomir.

Une douleur sourde pulsa dans mon cou et tout ce qui s'était passé la veille me revint en mémoire avec la force d'un coup de poing. J'ouvris mes yeux pour me trouver sur un simple matelas posé au sol, dans une chambre blanche dénuée de la moindre décoration.

— Ah, oui.

Je prenais enfin conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

* * *

Hugo me poussa brusquement vers ma porte d'entrée et croisa ses bras massifs sur son torse imposant, attendant que je rentre chez moi. Mes larmes avaient séché depuis longtemps et j'avais la désagréable sensation de flotter, des fourmillements envahissant la totalité de mes membres.

— Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, avouai-je d'une voix rauque. Mon père croit que je dors chez Arthur.

J'ignorai la pique de douleur qui électrisa mon corps sitôt que je prononçai son prénom.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème.

— S'il vous plait…, commençai-je en tremblant légèrement à cause de l'humidité glaciale qui tombait sur la ville, est-ce que je peux venir chez vous pour ce soir ? Je saurai rester discrète.

Une dispute avec mon père m'achèverait après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il eut un rire dénué de la moindre joie, un rictus sauvage passant sur son visage dangereux.

— As-tu vraiment conscience de ce que tu me demandes, gamine ? Te retrouver seule avec moi ? Des vampires n'oseraient y songer et je ne te parle pas des humains.

— Ça m'est égal, révélai-je et je me rendis compte que je le pensais vraiment. Je veux juste trouver un endroit où dormir.

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu le décider, si mon état pathétique avait su réveiller en lui un bref élan de compassion, mais je me retrouvai bientôt chez l'ancien nazi : un petit appartement dans une simple cité HLM. Pas de décoration, des ampoules en guise de lustres et des valises d'armes blanches versées sur le sol. Le terme « épuré à l'extrême » prenait vraiment tout son sens chez Hugo. Encore une fois, les vampires ne devaient pas vraiment accorder la moindre importance aux habitudes quotidiennes : ils étaient mort.

Arthur était probablement le seul obsédé par l'apparence, l'illusion.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot une fois à l'intérieur. Hugo n'était pas le genre d'homme, ou de vampire, bien bavard. Ce qui m'allait car je ne voulais plus parler. Il m'indiqua simplement sa chambre minuscule avant de s'enfermer sur la minable petite terrasse qui jouxtait le salon. Une cigarette à la main et une de ses dagues dans l'autre. Je me couchai aussitôt sur le matelas dépourvu de couverture et commençai à pleurer. Pas de sanglot, juste des larmes amères que je ne pouvais plus retenir.

Je ne parvins à m'endormir qu'en imaginant les bras puissants d'Arthur serré autour de ma taille.

* * *

Je me levai mal habilement, le dos douloureux. Le matelas d'Hugo était dur et épais, comme s'il ne se couchait que rarement dessus. Ce qui devait sans nul doute être le cas. Je quittai la chambre et constatai rapidement que le vampire m'avait quitté pendant la nuit. Peut-être pour se nourrir, pensai-je avec un brin humour noir.

La petite douche appelait mon corps engourdit et je cédai à ses appels, fermant la porte à clé tout en sachant pertinemment que l'allemand n'aurait aucun mal à la briser s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

Je m'en foutais.

L'eau fraîche me fit du bien mais je restai un long moment le front collé contre le carrelage glacé. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, si les cours avaient commencé. Je ne souhaitais même pas regarder mon téléphone. Cela n'aurait servi à rien car j'avais pris une importante décision la veille :

J'allais partir.

Ma tante me harcelait et me manquait depuis trop longtemps. Les vacances étaient pratiquement là et je devais en profiter, me reposer. Je ne comptais pas abandonner Arthur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mais j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces. Sans quoi, ce serait moi qui me briserais sans l'aide de personne. L'enquête sur les sorcières pouvait bien attendre un peu.

Et qu'Arthur aille au Diable s'il m'en voulait d'être partie. Mon père ne me refuserait pas un séjour chez ma tante, au contraire.

Je me lavai distraitement avec le gel douche peu coûteux présent sur le petit rebord du bac et l'utilisai même pour mes cheveux. Je m'enroulai dans la seule serviette blanche pendue sur la vitre opaque qui séparait la douche des toilettes avant de remettre mes vêtements de la veille, faute de mieux.

Je retrouvai Hugo installé sur la petite table carrée du salon et me plaçai face à lui. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien de surprenant. Une boite de céréale et un petit bol nous séparaient et je fus touchée par une telle attention. Le vampire ne me regardait pas, ses yeux sombres rivés sur le petit poste de télévision qui diffusait les infos du jour. Les céréales étaient périmées depuis un bon bout de temps, et leur goût rance me fit grimacer, mais je les mangeai tout de même en silence. Il avait dû les trouver dans l'un de ces petits placards fixés au-dessus de la cuisine, probablement laissées là par les anciens locataires. Mon ventre gargouilla et j'en avalai davantage, ne me souciant guère des protestations de mes papilles.

Hugo tourna enfin son visage impassible vers moi et, sans même comprendre pourquoi, sans même y réfléchir, je me mis à lui sourire.

On pouvait trouver du courage n'importe où. Même dans un appartement minable, accompagnée d'un vampire psychopathe avec, pour seules distractions, de vieilles céréales immondes et un poste de télévision à l'image défaillante.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 21**

* * *

**Incroyable, hein ? Je sais. Je sors de ma caverne d'écriture consacrée à mon manuscrit ( BIENTÔT TERMINÉ OUAAAIS ) et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je me retrouve à vous écrire un chapitre d'Arthur et Lily. Les persos m'ont choppé et ne m'ont lâché qu'une fois le chapitre terminé. Donc c'est court, oui, mais c'est mieux que rien, là !**

**Puis il y a des fautes, vu que j'ai écris ça en quelques heures et sans correcteur orthographique. Désolée, donc, je les corrigerai dès que j'aurai trouvé un peu de temps. Et j'en aurai bientôt !**

**Bah, oui ! Une fois mon manuscrit finit et envoyé aux maisons d'édition (pour me recevoir des refus monumentaux. Non, mais, franchement, vous imaginez le tome un d'une série de science-fiction écrite à la première personne avec du drame, de l'humour, de L'AMOUR, de l'aventure et du mystère ? Trop original, ça ne passera PAS. Je meurs ! BREF) j'aurai du temps à consacrer à Arthur et Lily. D'ailleurs mille fois pardon pour les débuts désastreux d'Arthur et Lily, j'étais jeune et je reprendrai ça correctement dès que je peux souffler un peu.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé malgré sa petitesse. Ne manquez pas de laisser vos impressions, ça m'aide toujours à savoir si je fais bien ou pas.**

* * *

**Votre dévouée Kimy Green,**

**Qui vous dit « à dans un an »**

**Non, je déconne.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui veulent de mes nouvelles régulièrement (tousse, tousse),**

**Il y a mon site : kimy-green . e-monsite . com ( sans les espaces ).**


End file.
